Lost and Found by gemmabobella
by Pervas Place
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! Bella é uma professora no FHS. Que velhos e novos amigos ela vai encontrar? O que acontecerá quando ela se reencontrar com uma paixão antiga? Uma visão realista da vida, do amor e da busca da felicidade.
1. Forks

**Autora: Gemma **(http: / / WWW . / u / 1517731/)

**Tradutoras: **Ju Martinhão, Mery Almeida, Illem Assumpção, Irene Maceió

**Shipper: **Bella & Edward

**Gênero: **Romance/Drama

**Censura: **+17

**Fic Original: Lost and Found **(http: / / WWW . fanfiction . net/ s/ 4397207 /1 / Lost_and_Found)

**Sinopse: **Bella é agora uma professora no Forks High School. Que velhos e novos amigos ela vai encontrar? O que acontecerá quando ela se reencontrar com uma paixão antiga? Uma visão realista da vida, do amor e da busca da felicidade. O amor verdadeiro é encontrado somente em contos de fadas? Descubra!

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Sem Stephenie Meyer esta história não existiria. Todos os personagens pertencem a ela, e eu estou feliz por ter a oportunidade de brincar com eles. _

_**N/T:**__ Esta história não nos pertence, pertence à __**gemmabobella**__, temos somente a honra de traduzí-la para o português._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1 - Forks**

Esgotada. Essa foi a única palavra que poderia me ocorrer quando o avião fez suas manobras antes de, finalmente, seus ocupantes serem autorizados a desembarcar. Esgotada. Seis anos, um certificado de ensino, um bacharelado e um mestrado em Literatura Comparativa, e essa foi a única palavra que eu conseguia usar. Ugh. Esgotada.

Olhei para fora me desculpando com a pobre janela, e senti meu peito apertar com saudade que eu não sentia há anos. Por que agora? Por que agora que eu estava finalmente de volta para onde tudo começou, eu sentia saudades de casa? Eu estava em casa. Mas lá estava ele, pesado no meu peito, me fazendo lutar por cada respiração. Não deveria ser o contrário? Eu não tinha vindo para casa em todos estes anos, nem por um feriado, aniversário, ou qualquer outro dia e em qualquer ocasião. E agora, eu estava aqui, em casa. Esgotada.

Eu assisti, desinteressada, quando os outros passageiros bloqueavam o caminho pra pegar sua bagagem logo acima, se empurrando para a saída. Eu não tinha pressa. Esgotada. Eu senti minha garganta se fechar quando eu me preocupei se eu ia mesmo reconhecer Charlie depois deste tempo todo. Era um medo irracional se é que existia uma coisa dessas, mas estava lá, queimando na parte de trás da minha garganta. Quero dizer, como uma filha não poderia reconhecer seu próprio pai? Estúpida.

Eu senti uma pontada de culpa atirar no meu peito já constrito quando eu percebi quão terrível eu tinha sido como filha. Claro, eu tinha dado telefonemas, mandado cartas e cartões ao longo dos anos, mas não era o mesmo. Não era o que ele merecia. Ambos perdemos a mamãe, nós sentíamos a falta dela, e eu acho que nós dois morremos um pouco junto com ela. A única diferença foi que eu consegui sair pra longe da cidade, da calma e chuvosa Forks, e Charlie não podia, ou não queria. Eu não tinha certeza de qual dessas razões podia ser.

Mas agora eu estava de volta, provavelmente para sempre. Apesar do jeito que eu voei deste lugar há seis anos, como um morcego fugindo do inferno, eu estava de volta. Já posso imaginar os olhares de Lauren Mallory e enfrentar Jessica Stanley, presunçosa e insípida. Elas se divertiram muito inteiramente fazendo meu ano do ensino médio ser tão desagradável quanto possível, e eu não tinha dúvida de que, de alguma forma encontrariam uma maneira de me incomodar novamente. Coisas como essas não mudam em uma cidade tão pequena como Forks.

Então novamente, talvez isso não fosse apenas nas pequenas cidades. Talvez as coisas não mudassem, no geral. Afinal, eu acabei exatamente onde eu comecei. Ainda solteira, sem perspectivas, e ainda pálida, como sempre. Uma parte de mim esperava que quando eu escapasse da pacata cidade de Forks, eu fosse florescer, que eu me encontraria, como diz o provérbio. Que de alguma forma o pó mágico da cidade iria ajudar a me transformar em uma mulher. Mas agora eu sabia que aquelas eram apenas as fantasias de uma criança.

Olhei para cima para ver que eu era a única pessoa no avião que não estava à espera de uma cadeira de rodas, por isso peguei minha bagagem de mão a contragosto e, sem jeito, fiz o meu caminho até a desculpa esfarrapada de uma ilha. Consegui tropeçar apenas uma vez e pelo menos eu tinha a alça de uma bolsa esquecida para culpar por minha falta de jeito neste momento. Eu tentei ignorar os risos dos assistentes de vôo enquanto eu silenciosamente amaldiçoei a eles e a minha incapacidade de andar em superfícies planas. Não era o suficiente para que eu deixasse de ser completamente comum e tediosa, mas eu nunca ultrapassei o meu estado desajeitado de ser.

Ao passar pelo portão, senti os olhares indesejados de todos os passageiros à espera dos seus vôos. Eu quase podia ouví-los xingando por eu ter levado muito tempo para sair do avião. Voar não é mais como costumava ser. Eu me lembro quando Charlie e eu costumávamos ir ao aeroporto com a mamãe. Antes quando você podia andar com a pessoa até a porta, ou podia recebê-la logo que ela descesse do avião. Senti falta daqueles dias, ou talvez eu sentisse falta da sensação que eu tinha de ter uma família.

Eu odiava admitir a mim mesma o quão solitária eu me senti o tempo todo. Eu não tinha ninguém para culpar além de mim, então eu tentei não pensar nisso. Eu estava tão concentrada em terminar a escola e fazer o melhor que pudesse que acabava não achando tempo para me socializar. Olhando para trás, eu gostaria de ter tido isso. Eu desperdicei uma boa oportunidade de sair e aproveitar a vida na cidade e sair da minha concha, e desperdicei. Só mais uma adição à minha lista de arrependimentos.

Talvez eu não estivesse com saudades de casa, talvez este sentimento não tinha nada a ver com nostalgia. Talvez fosse apenas o sentimento de voltar, e o jeito que eu estava me forçando a olhar para trás da minha vida e avaliá-la. Ou talvez tenha sido porque eu sentia que tinha algo a provar a alguém. Que os últimos seis anos da minha vida não foram um desperdício, mas eu estava preocupada em convencer os outros, já que eu estava tendo um momento difícil de convencer a mim mesma.

Eu estava de ponta de pé e estiquei o pescoço para tentar ver através e em volta da multidão. Charlie não especificou exatamente onde ele se encontraria comigo, e eu acho que deveria ter apenas suposto que ele iria me encontrar lá fora. Éramos muito parecidos quanto ao nosso desagrado por ambientes sociais lotados. Mamãe era quem sempre tinha uma saída. Ela parecia ter uma luz dentro dela e ela tinha uma maneira de trazer o melhor de todos ao seu redor. Mesmo agora, 12 anos depois, eu sentia saudades.

Eu andei vagarosamente até a área da bagagem, já temendo ter que carregar minha mala grande e cheia demais pra fora da área da recepção. Eu não tinha muita coisa, a maioria eu vendi antes de eu sair. Mas o que eu tinha mal cabia nisso, na mala enorme que eu tinha, quando eu encontrei o meu caminho de volta para Forks. Demorou alguns instantes antes que a esteira transportadora fosse ligada e eu me vi olhando para um casal em frente a mim. Eles pareciam perdidos em seu próprio mundo, envoltos nos braços um do outro, alimentando a dor incômoda no meu peito. Eu sei que tenho apenas 24 anos, mas eu estava realmente começando a me perguntar se eu jamais iria conhecer esse tipo de felicidade.

A campainha odiosa sinalizou o início da esteira transportadora e todos se juntaram ao redor dela como animais de fazenda na hora da comida. Eu fui facilmente esquecida e me afastei, e eu me vi ficando cada vez mais longe de onde eu estava há apenas alguns momentos atrás. Eu realmente não precisava disso para me sentir mais invisível do que eu já me sentia. Eu não queria ser rude e me arrastei por meu caminho, mas era como se uma parede de corpos estivesse erguida e seu único objetivo era manter-me afastada de minha bagagem pelo maior tempo possível.

Eu assisti impotente, parada atrás do muito, muito grande indivíduo diante de mim, quando minha mala veio e se foi. O homem na minha frente pegou sua mala, mas antes que eu pudesse tomar o seu lugar, o muro se fechou, obrigando-me a ir para trás outra vez. Eu tive que ficar na ponta do meu pé, mas eu consegui ver a minha mala fazendo o seu caminho para mim novamente. Desta vez, tentei oferecer um 'desculpe', mas eu continuava invisível e inaudível. Mais uma vez, eu fui forçada a assistir a forma da minha mala se retirando por cima dos ombros das pessoas que me prendiam.

Infelizmente, isso continuou até que finalmente não havia ninguém bloqueando o meu caminho e minha mala era uma das poucas que circulavam na esteira. Porém, quando eu fui retirá-la de lá, eu percebi que era muito mais pesada do que eu me lembrava e eu perdi o controle do meu pé na superfície do linóleo escorregadio. Mas antes que eu encontrasse o chão, eu fui pega por dois braços fortes. "Essa foi fácil senhorita. Parecia que você precisaria de alguma ajuda".

"Jake?" Me virei em seus braços e estiquei a cabeça para olhar para cima em seu rosto. Ele estava certamente mais alto do que eu me lembrava e, apesar dos anos, seu rosto ainda mantinha algum de seu charme juvenil.

"Hey Bells. Bem-vinda de volta!" A familiaridade me fez sentir eufórica, e eu me deixei abraçá-lo firmemente. "Eu estava começando a me perguntar se você nunca pegaria sua mala".

Eu me afastei com seu tom divertido e dei um soco de brincadeira no seu braço, surpreendida pela forma como ele parecia sólido. "Jacob Black! Não me diga que você estava me olhando o tempo todo!"

"Ok, eu não estava vendo você o tempo todo". Ele estava inteiramente divertido demais com a situação, mas eu não tive escolha a não ser rir junto com ele. Era apenas como Jake encontrava uma maneira de me fazer rir, apesar de me irritar. Por um minuto, era muito bom estar em casa. "Vamos Bells, vamos tirar você daqui".

Eu queria rir de quão facilmente ele pegou minha mala, como se não pesasse um quilo. "Jake, não que eu não esteja feliz em vê-lo, mas onde está Charlie?"

Depois de colocar minha mala na parte de trás do seu rabbit, ele segurou a porta aberta para mim. "Ele me pediu para buscá-la. Ele ficou preso na delegacia, mas deve estar em casa antes de você chegar lá".

Fiquei contente por ver Jacob com um espírito leve, e me surpreendi que ele foi o único a vir me pegar. Precisávamos recuperar o tempo perdido. Fazia tempo demais. "Então, Jake, como tem passado? Eu nem posso imaginar o quão difícil foi para você".

Na moda típica de Jacob, ele encolheu os ombros. "Eu estou realmente fazendo tudo certo. Sua morte não foi uma surpresa, por isso, pelo menos, tive a chance de me preparar para a morte de Billy, mas ainda assim doeu. Ainda faz falta às vezes. Mas era sua hora de ir. Ele estava infeliz, Bells, especialmente no final". Eu vi uma pequena nuvem pairar sobre sua cabeça enquanto ele pensava de novo na morte de Billy. Mas tão logo ela apareceu, desapareceu. "Mas como eu disse, eu estou fazendo tudo certo. Leah tem sido ótima".

"Leah? Leah Clearwater?" Ver um sorriso puxar no canto de sua boca quando disse o nome dela me disse tudo o que eu precisava saber. Mas eu queria ouvir a história.

Um pequeno rubor apareceu sob sua pele escura, castanho-avermelhada, e eu ri quando ele se contorceu um pouco no seu lugar. "Sim, Leah. Eu acho que você perdeu muita coisa desde que você se foi".

Era estranho estar de volta neste carro depois de seis anos, sentindo-me como se nada tivesse mudado, quando tanto tinha mudado. Lá se vai minha teoria de que nada muda. "Jake, está tudo bem. Estou realmente feliz por você. Quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?"

Jacob e eu namoramos no meu último ano do colegial, mas ambos decidimos que não era realmente amor. Nós crescemos juntos, pois nossos pais eram melhores amigos e por isso pensamos que fazia sentido tentar ser essa coisa de namorado/namorada. Mas quando me formei, percebi que nós dois éramos melhor como apenas amigos.

"Há alguns anos e bem, tipo, eu pedi para ela se casar comigo". Jacob me olhou timidamente. Só posso supor que ele estava tentando ter uma idéia da minha reação, mas eu não poderia estar mais feliz por ele. Ele era, afinal, meu melhor amigo.

Eu lhe bati levemente no ombro, "Jacob Black! Por que você não disse isso antes! Isso é maravilhoso! Estou tão feliz por você!"

Ele parecia estar suspirando de alívio com o meu desabafo e se iluminou de uma maneira que só o seu rosto podia. "Bells, eu estou tão feliz que você está de volta! Nós não escolhemos uma data ainda, mas eu espero que você venha".

O resto do caminho foi preenchido com mais histórias de Jacob e foi fácil me sentir alegre ao seu redor. Era fácil esquecer a minha própria solidão quando eu podia sentir o calor da sua amizade. Eu me lembro como eu costumava pensar nele como meu sol particular, pela maneira como ele podia sempre me fazer sorrir. Eu não podia acreditar que tinha quase esquecido disso. É incrível como apenas uma pessoa e uma conversa pode mudar tudo.

Fiquei surpresa com as borboletas que começaram a atacar meu estômago logo que ele entrou na rua familiar da minha antiga casa. Tudo parecia estranhamente do mesmo jeito, assim como eu me lembrava. Jacob notou minha mudança de humor, como que evidenciando sua tentativa fracassada de tentar me distrair. Mas logo que avistei a lancha na garagem, eu não ouvi mais nada do que ele estava dizendo.

Estando de volta, vendo a casa, me trouxe de volta lembranças tão fortes. Depois que Jacob percebeu que eu não estava mais ouvindo, ele não disse mais nada e só me ajudou a arrastar a mala até a porta. Eu hesitei, sentindo o desejo de bater, embora, tecnicamente, esta fosse a minha casa agora. Felizmente, Jacob abriu a porta para mim e fiquei maravilhada com a forma, mesmo depois de todos esses anos, de como ele sabia exatamente o que fazer para me ajudar.

"Bella, é você?" Eu ouvi uma chamada familiar da cozinha, fazendo-me sentir como se eu tivesse 18 anos mais uma vez. Minha respiração ficou ofegante na minha garganta quando Charlie enfiou a cabeça na porta, sorrindo como eu me lembrava, com mais algumas rugas em torno das bordas do seu rosto. "Bells, bem vinda ao lar!"

Eu não estava no controle do meu corpo quando ele andou e caí nos braços abertos de Charlie. Foi um pouco embaraçoso, mas o abraço durou apenas alguns instantes. Charlie nunca foi de expressar muita emoção, por isso eu aprendi a absorver momentos como este. Quando olhei por cima do ombro, vi a caixa de pizza jogada ao acaso na mesa da cozinha, ainda cercada pelas cadeiras incompatíveis. Eu não tinha certeza de como eu me sentia com o fato de que Charlie não tinha mudado nada desde o dia em que mamãe morreu.

Jacob discretamente fez sua saída, deixando-me com Charlie e uma caixa de pizza. Embora eu nunca tenha lhe dito isso, ele era a razão de eu estar de volta. Eu poderia ter dado aulas em qualquer lugar, mas depois que Billy morreu, eu decidi que queria gastar tanto tempo com o meu pai quanto fosse possível. Billy tinha sido seu melhor amigo desde sempre e ajudou Charlie quando mamãe morreu. Agora era a minha vez de ajudar Charlie a lidar com a morte de Billy. Eu só não queria que ele ficasse sozinho.

"Ei pai" Eu me senti estranha de chamá-lo de pai novamente. "Quando você acha que será capaz de me levar para comprar um carro? Eu tenho muito dinheiro guardado, portanto, você não precisa se preocupar com nada". Como eu estava contente de ter a sua hospitalidade, eu estava ansiosa para me instalar em minha casa com meu próprio carro.

"Achei que você gostaria de ficar livre pra sair sozinha logo, por isso tirei o dia de amanhã de folga. Eu também olhei em alguns lugares para você resolver, quando estiver pronta". Não houve o menor sinal de tristeza ou qualquer outra emoção em sua voz, e eu só esperava que ele estivesse bem com tudo. Eu achava que deveria ficar feliz que ele entendia e respeitava a minha independência, em vez de querer que ele me agarrasse como sua filhinha.

"Obrigado pai. Você realmente não tinha que passar por tantos problemas, mas eu realmente aprecio isso". Agora, quando Jacob saiu, as nuvens rolaram por cima de nós, e eu senti minha exaustão assumir. Eu tentei lamentavelmente abafar meu bocejo, mas foi simplesmente forte demais para passar despercebido.

"Você deve estar exausta". Eu bocejei novamente para provar meu ponto, fazendo com que Charlie risse de mim. "Vá em frente, eu vou limpar aqui. Pegue algumas coisas de dormir".

Eu não hesitei em aceitar sua oferta. Eu percebi que em algum momento antes de ir embora, Jacob deve ter colocado as minhas coisas no meu quarto e eu fiz uma anotação mental de agradecê-lo mais tarde. Eu fiz meu caminho das escadas até o meu antigo quarto e parei na porta por um momento antes de entrar... Parecia menor. Eu poderia dizer que nada havia mudado. Tudo parecia exatamente como estava no dia em que eu saí, mas eu não sentia como se me encaixasse aqui. Talvez eu realmente tenha mudado enquanto estive ausente.

Eu estava ansiosa demais para tomar banho e limpar a sujeira do ar do avião pra fora de mim. Demorei alguns minutos para vasculhar a minha mala até encontrar o que eu estava procurando, mas logo o meu shampoo de morango favorito e meu sabonete líquido de frésias estavam acompanhando-me para o chuveiro. Depois de ajustar a torneira, entrei com um sorriso quando a água quente bateu no meu corpo cansado. Logo, o aroma doce de meu shampoo lavou o corpo pesado no ar úmido, e eu respirei-o profundamente, deixando-o acalmar-me de dentro para fora.

Quando eu fiz meu caminho de volta para o meu quarto, pude ouvir o barulho surdo da tv flutuando acima das escadas, e eu podia imaginar Charlie já meio adormecido na sua cadeira. Sorri para mim mesma da imagem mental enquanto fechava a porta atrás de mim. Entrei e olhei para a janela para descobrir que começou a chover em algum momento. Algo parecia se ajustar em tudo isso. O ronco de Charlie era audível, juntamente com a TV, e estava chovendo lá fora. Era oficial... estava em casa.

Não demorei muito a adormecer com o som constante da chuva lavando a minha janela, e eu estava realmente cansada. Eu ainda não conseguia decidir como eu me sentia sobre tudo. Gostaria de saber quem mais eu gostaria de rever do meu passado, e quais seriam suas reações. A nova reunião de professores seria na sexta-feira e, em seguida, os professores teriam de voltar ao trabalho na segunda-feira seguinte e eu estava feliz que não tinha muito tempo para vagar sem rumo antes de começar a trabalhar. Eu não queria parecer muito ansiosa para entrar em meu próprio apartamento, mas eu realmente queria ter resolvido isso antes de começar a trabalhar. Eu tenho certeza que Charlie entenderia.


	2. Orientação

**Capítulo 2 - Orientação **

_Tradutora: Juliana Martinhão_

"Deus, Bells, eu sinto que estou sendo lançado ou algo assim". Charlie esfregou as costas da cabeça incomodado assim que acabei de assinar a papelada necessária para a minha picape. "Você tem certeza que pode lidar com tudo isso?"

Ele tinha estado estranhamente calmo durante todo o dia, e eu sabia que ele seria obrigado a dizer algo mais cedo ou mais tarde. "Está tudo bem. Eu estive economizando". Nós nunca tivemos muito dinheiro enquanto eu estava crescendo, e eu nunca me preocupei. Eu tinha uma bolsa integral na faculdade, então cada centavo que ganhei eu guardei. Eu estava muito orgulhosa do meu pequeno pé de meia.

"Você tem certeza? Eu podia emprestar e ajudá-la com algo mais novo. Você não tem que começar com esta velha picape usada". Eu queria rir quando o policial nele elevou sua cabeça.

Eu realmente gostei da picape. Fez-me lembrar da que eu tinha no colégio, Jacob tinha reformado para mim. Eu sentia falta daquela velha picape. "Eu tenho certeza. Além disso, eu realmente gosto desta picape. Isso vai me manter segura". Claro que não era o melhor em quilômetros por litro de gasolina, mas meu percurso era curto. Com a ajuda de Charlie, eu encontrei um pequeno apartamento excelente a apenas alguns quilômetros da escola, por um preço realmente ótimo.

Eu me dirigi animadamente ao mercado para pegar suprimentos para a cozinha e para o jantar desta noite. Mentalmente me encolhendo ao pensar o que Charlie esteve comendo longo dos anos. Eu sempre cozinhava, ou ele pedia alguma comida quando vivíamos juntos. Eu queria fazer algo especial, um de seus pratos favoritos, e assim eu fiz. Vendo o seu rosto, ouvi-lo fazer barulhos enquanto comia, fez com que valesse a pena todo o esforço extra. Eu me senti como nos velhos tempos de novo, especialmente quando ele prontamente se desculpou e estacionou na frente da tv.

Passei o resto da semana comprando o que fosse necessário para o meu novo apartamento e eu fiquei muito contente de ter minha picape. Até mesmo Charlie teve que admitir que foi uma compra inteligente. Eu consegui encontrar Leah quando Jacob levou Charlie e eu para jantar para comemorar seu noivado. Jacob sempre foi uma pessoa brilhante, mas agora com Leah ele parecia estar completamente vivo. Seus olhos assumiam uma qualidade sonhadora sempre que ele olhava para ela, e a força do seu vínculo era impressionante. Ambos pareciam tão felizes, e você não poderia deixar de ser feliz à sua volta, era contagiante.

Leah felizmente me emprestou Jacob para alguns trabalhos pesados e eu negociei que, assim que eu estivesse estabelecida, eles estariam convidados para um jantar de inauguração. Eu me sentia realmente como uma adulta planejando um jantar na minha casa.

Tudo parecia estar se movendo rapidamente quando eu me encontrei em minha própria cama, no meu próprio apartamento, na noite anterior à nova orientação de professores. Eu tentei encontrar na minha mente para onde foi todo o tempo, mas era tudo um borrão.

Não era muito, mas eu estava realmente satisfeita com meu apartamento. Ele tinha uma cozinha decente, uma agradável sala de estar, dois quartos e dois banheiros. O segundo, o quarto de hóspedes, era realmente pequeno como era o supostamente banheiro completo no corredor, mas vendo como era só eu, isso não parecia fazer diferença. Levaria algum tempo antes do apartamento realmente parecesse como um lar, mas eu não estava preocupada. Esse tipo de coisa só acontece naturalmente com o tempo.

Acordei no susto com o som estridente do meu despertador e tive uma estranha sensação de _déjà vu_ quando eu percebi que tinha que ir para a escola. Só que desta vez, era para ensinar. Mesmo que hoje fosse apenas para os novos professores, eu tinha que saber quantos dos meus antigos professores ainda estavam lá. Iniciar um novo trabalho sempre foi uma experiência estressante, mas eu tinha uma sensação estranha sobre este. Algo me dizia que, desta vez, este trabalho seria uma boa. Ou talvez eu ainda estivesse contagiada com a energia positiva de Jacob.

Saltando em um pulo e uma chuveirada mais tarde, eu me fixei na tigela de cereais e uma xícara de café. Vendo como esta era apenas uma orientação, optei por não me arrumar demais. Se eu tivesse escolha, eu usaria calças jeans e uma camiseta todos os dias, mas infelizmente, eu tinha que parecer profissional. Assim, com uma última olhadinha no espelho, peguei meu guarda-chuva e fiz meu caminho até minha picape. Embora não tivesse chovido até o momento, aqui era Forks, e a chuva era praticamente um dado a qualquer momento.

Quando parei na escola, fui assaltada com a sensação de borboletas no estômago. Eu não conseguia decidir se eu estava nervosa ou apenas estranhando a experiência de estar de volta aqui depois de todo este tempo. Era apenas como a minha antiga casa, a maneira que a escola parecia exatamente como no dia que fui embora. Não sei por que, mas comecei a rir em silêncio. A situação toda de repente parecia tão ridícula, me sentia como se, se eu não risse, eu poderia enlouquecer. Esperei que o riso passasse antes de sair da minha picape e fiz meu caminho para dentro.

Fiquei feliz ao descobrir que eles pelo menos tiveram a decência de mudar a pintura e o esquema de cores da escola. Eu não acho que eu teria conseguido manter a minha sanidade mental se as paredes estivessem ainda com a viscosa cor de verde limão institucional. Eu tremi só de pensar.

Segui as indicações até o centro de mídia, engolindo os meus nervos a cada passo. Eu estava com problemas se eu ficasse assim apenas com uma orientação de trabalho. Segunda-feira seria dez vezes pior, para não falar quando as crianças realmente chegassem na semana seguinte! Vamos lá Bella, você pode fazer isso. Quantos novos professores poderia haver?

Ficou bastante claro assim que dobrei a esquina, eu pude ver cerca de 5 pessoas sentadas diante de um homem que eu supunha que era o diretor e a Sra. Cope. De alguma forma, ver a Sra. Cope fez meu nervosismo ir embora. Ela sempre foi muito agradável, um pouco débil de espírito, mas agradável. Olhei para o relógio para me certificar de que eu não estava atrasada e tomei uma respiração profunda de coragem assim que fiz minha presença conhecida.

Com o canto do meu olho, eu podia ver suas cabeças girando ao som da abertura da porta. Eu realmente não gostava da atenção, nunca gostei e eu duvidava que algum dia gostaria. A Sra. Cope me reconheceu após alguns momentos olhando e apressou o seu caminho até mim. Ela estava muito ansiosa para me dar o meu pacote de boas-vindas e o crachá obrigatório. Eu fiz meu caminho desajeitadamente a uma mesa, nem mesmo olhando para cima para ver quem estava lá. Eu estava muito focada em ver meus pés para que eu não tropeçasse. Eu sabia que eu nunca viveria com isso se eu tropeçasse e caísse de bunda durante a orientação de novos professores.

Assim que garanti um lugar para me sentar, eu abri o pacote e comecei a ler. Eu senti que poderia servir como uma desculpa válida para não ter uma conversa estranha até que a orientação começasse. Infelizmente, porém, não havia muito para ler, e eu me encontrei relendo a última página pela quinta vez. Eu estava além de aborrecida, vendo o ligeiro atraso. Eu chequei o relógio na parede para verificar que a orientação deveria ter começado há cinco minutos.

Mas antes que meu aborrecimento pudesse crescer mais, uma mulher muito pequena, com um cabelo preto curto e um sorriso brilhante deslizou para a sala e sussurrou algo para a Sra. Cope. Enquanto eu assisti à troca, eu senti o puxão de familiaridade ao ver a pequena mulher. Ela parecia que tinha aproximadamente a minha idade, mas havia algo nela que me parecia familiar. Quanto mais eu olhava para ela, mais ela se parecia com uma fada ou um duende... Eu sei que eu já a tinha visto em algum lugar antes, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia descobrir onde.

Eu fui puxada de meus pensamentos quando o Sr. Perkins, o diretor, apresentou-se e oficialmente nos recebeu para a Forks High School. Ele começou a declarar sobre a missão da escola e algumas outras bobagens que me fizeram imediatamente querer ignorar o que ele estava dizendo. Em vez disso, eu decidi que agora seria uma hora segura para olhar para fora e para os outros professores novos com quem eu estava sentada. Com sua atenção no Sr. Perkins eu esperava que meus olhares passassem despercebidos.

Um par de rostos parecia familiar, provavelmente, outros ex-alunos da Forks High School, mas eu tenho certeza que eles eram mais jovens do que eu. Mas um indivíduo em particular parecia se destacar entre os outros. Foi difícil de esquecê-lo simplesmente por causa de seu tamanho. Ele tinha cabelo curto e encaracolado castanho e um grande sorriso de menino que formava um conjunto de covinhas. Novamente, a familiaridade era como um formigamento na minha nuca e estava começando a me deixar um pouco louca. Tentei discretamente me mover para que eu pudesse ler seu crachá, mas não poderia sem cair fora da minha cadeira.

Eu fiz uma careta internamente assim que o Sr. Perkins anunciou que seríamos submetidos à atividade quebra-gelo gratuita. Quando você não é fã dos holofotes, atividades como essa dão às pessoas como eu pesadelos. O pensamento de ficar em um círculo e desajeitadamente indicar o seu nome e algumas informações aleatórias sobre si mesmo fez as palmas das minhas mãos suarem. O retrocesso era que agora tínhamos que dar duas declarações; uma era uma verdade a outra era uma mentira, e então no fim do dia os outros teriam que adivinhar qual era a mentira. Por que, oh por que eu tenho que ser uma mentirosa terrível?

Eu estava tão ocupada tentando pensar em uma mentira verossímil, que eu completamente me desliguei das duas primeiras pessoas. A única razão pela qual eu comecei a prestar atenção foi que a voz de Emmett simplesmente não podia ser ignorada. Depois de se apresentar como Emmett Cullen, meus olhos se arregalaram com o reconhecimento. Eu percebi que ele seria o professor de Educação Física assim como o treinador do time de futebol e das equipes de beisebol do colégio. Mas depois disso, eu estava perdida para o mundo assim que as lembranças vieram à tona e as peças se encaixaram.

O pequeno duende de cabelos pretos era ninguém menos que Alice Cullen, irmã mais nova de Emmett. Tudo o que estava faltando era seu melhor amigo, Edward Masen. Eu ainda podia imaginá-los na mesa na parte de trás da lanchonete conversando calmamente entre si, as meninas ocasionalmente corajosas perambulando mais confiantes na tentativa de encantar Edward. Mas com quem eu estava brincando? Se eu fosse uma pessoa diferente, eu poderia ter até tentado começar uma conversa com ele. Eu até sentei ao lado dele no primeiro ano de biologia! Mas ele estava totalmente fora do meu alcance, e, aparentemente, todas as meninas na Forks High School eram indignas também. Edward Masen estava em um campeonato próprio.

Suspirei com a lembrança de seu cabelo ruivo sempre perfeitamente desgrenhado, seus olhos esmeralda faiscantes, seu físico perfeito... eu limpei a mão casualmente em meus lábios apenas para me certificar de que nenhuma baba escapou. Ele e Emmett eram melhores amigos e ambos foram estrelas dos times de futebol e beisebol, e fazia sentido que Emmett estivesse de volta como treinador. Isso me fez pensar o que aconteceu com Edward Masen. Sem dúvida ele provavelmente foi embora viver sua vida em alguma cidade grande com uma linda namorada modelo. Eu ainda estava para conhecer um membro vivo da espécie masculina que se parecesse como um deus como Edward.

Uma limpada de garganta e percebi com horror que era a minha vez e eu tinha perdido meu tempo mentalmente babando sobre a minha paixão do ensino médio. Hora de ir Bella. "Uhm... eu sou Isabella Swan, mas, por favor, me chamem de Bella". Eu estava realmente desejando ter prestado mais atenção ao que os outros disseram para que eu pudesse ter apenas copiado o que foi dito. "Vou ser professora de Literatura Inglesa para o último ano".

Agora a parte mais difícil. Infelizmente, não havia muito a dizer, em primeiro lugar. "Duas coisas sobre mim..." Pense Bella, pense! Por que, oh por que eles nos fazem estas coisas? "Uhm... quando eu era criança eu tinha um hamster chamado Sr. Nibbles e o meu tipo favorito de música é clássica". Meu comentário sobre o hamster ganhou algumas risadas e eu respirei um suspiro de alívio. Eu estava completamente feliz por ter terminado com essa atividade.

Sr. Perkins recomeçou a falar, na verdade, após um exame mais detalhado, ele estava apenas lendo o pacote palavra por palavra. Eu não posso acreditar que eles arrastaram todos nós aqui para isto! Por que eles não poderiam apenas nos mandar o pacote por e-mail e estaria feito? Eu teria tido muito mais oportunidade de encontrar a minha sala e começar a organizá-la. Sabendo de todos os encontros que nós teríamos de suportar na próxima semana, eu sabia que meu tempo para mim mesma, no meu quarto seria uma comodidade.

Fiquei tão feliz quando finalmente fomos liberados da orientação torturante, eu estava tão feliz que eu realmente dei um sorriso verdadeiro; o tipo de sorriso que normalmente só Jacob faria sair de mim. Isso e o riso crescente de Emmett quando me ouviu dizer a todos que minha mentira era o hamster de estimação chamado Sr. Nibbles, foi o suficiente para fazer alguém sorrir. Ele era o tipo de pessoa que eu tinha inveja na vida; do tipo que parece ter uma felicidade interior que não pode ser reprimida. Eu gostaria de saber o que era, o que lhe causava essa felicidade interior?

"Bella?" Uma pequena e doce voz me pegou desprevenida, e virei-me hesitante para ver quem poderia ter possivelmente chamado meu nome. Não houve como esconder minha surpresa ao ver que Alice estava acenando animadamente para mim. "Bella! Vem cá!".

Eu balancei a cabeça em descrédito antes de racionalizar que ela provavelmente só precisava discutir algo relativo ao trabalho. Notei a partir do canto do meu olho que Emmett também estava com uma expressão divertida no rosto. "Bella, isso não é ótimo?!" Emmett riu da expressão no meu rosto, e Alice colocou-o em seu lugar. "Bella, você não se lembra de nós?"

Pisquei algumas vezes, tentando superar o fato de que ela estava me perguntando se eu me lembrava deles. "Claro que eu me lembro de vocês. Acho que estou surpresa que vocês se lembram de mim".

"Como poderíamos esquecer a garota mais desastrada que já andou pelos corredores de Forks High School?" Emmett disse através de suas risadas, e eu senti meu rosto quente com minha inevitável vermelhidão. Parecia que esta era a única coisa que eles se lembravam de mim.

Alice bateu forte no braço de Emmett, e tenho certeza que ela teria lhe batido na cabeça se ela pudesse alcançá-la. "Não se preocupe com o grande imbecil. Eu certamente me lembro de você como sendo um dos únicos seres humanos decentes na escola. Tivemos algumas aulas juntas, e mesmo que você sempre tenha sido tão tímida e quieta, eu não poderia me esquecer de você. Só sei que agora nós seremos grandes amigas! Eu não posso esperar para levá-la às compras! Emmett nunca vem comigo!" Ela terminou suas divagações com uma expressão que poderia mover montanhas se ela quisesse.

Eu encontrei-me rindo de mim mesma, e era estranho como me senti confortável em torno de Alice e Emmett. Talvez eu não fosse uma causa completamente perdida. Talvez, apenas talvez, eu tenha encontrado um casal de amigos. "Obrigada Alice, também espero que possamos ser amigas. O que você ensina?"

"Oh, eu não ensino!" Ela riu levemente, "Eu sou a conselheira educacional, e coordeno um programa de carreira. Edward sempre dizia que eu tinha uma incrível capacidade de ver o futuro, então eu pensei em colocar esse talento para o bom uso! Você sabe, usar meus poderes para o bem, não o mal". Era oficial; Alice era uma pequena bola de energia louca! E não escapou ao meu conhecimento que ela mencionou Edward. Perguntei-me se eles alguma vez se encontraram, ou se eles ainda mantinham contato. Whoa, calma Bella. Por que isso importa mesmo?

"Ok garotas, vamos sair daqui! As últimas horas foram uma completa perda de um dia perfeitamente bom, e eu não planejo desperdiçar meu dia de descanso!" Emmett pegou tanto Alice como eu pelos braços e começou a andar com sua proclamação. Parecia que uma energia ilimitada e felicidade eram um traço de família.

"Você vem almoçar conosco, não vem Bella?" Lá estava aquela carinha novamente e eu simplesmente não tinha como negar diante do pedido de Alice.

"Contanto que eu não esteja invadindo o tempo entre irmãos..." Eu mordi meu lábio nervosamente, não muito confortável com a bondade pouco esmagadora que ela estendia no meu caminho.

"Claro que não!" Alice levou uma mão ao peito em falso horror. "Por favor! Não me deixe sozinha com esse grande idiota!"

"Olá? Grande idiota está bem aqui!" Eu estava rindo completamente me ajustando à cena sendo jogada em minha frente e só pude acenar meu consentimento.

Uma pequena movimentação mais tarde, Alice, Emmett e eu estávamos desfrutando da boa cozinha do restaurante Joe. Uma vez que eu relaxei um pouco e superei minhas inseguranças, nós caímos em uma conversa fácil. Começamos com reminiscências sobre os nossos tempos de escola, depois passou para as nossas experiências na faculdade, e em seguida procedemos a descobrir sobre nossos gostos e desgostos. Era quase como um encontro, mas muito melhor.

Eu descobri que Emmett tinha tentado abrir a sua própria academia, mas entrou no negócio com a pessoa errada e acabou tão rapidamente quanto começou. E foi assim que Emmett acabou de volta para a Forks High School. Ele também revelou que, apesar da tendência de Alice para a alta costura, ela realmente achou que gostaria de ajudar as pessoas a encontrar os seus futuros. Este era o seu terceiro ano na Forks High School, e o segundo ano que coordenava o programa de carreiras, que ela tinha concebido e iniciado.

Eu trabalhei duro para deixar de lado o meu complexo de inferioridade diante de todas as suas realizações e disse-lhes do meu tempo em Dartmouth e de como sempre foi o meu plano ensinar literatura e que, em algum momento, eu esperava estar pronta para escrever. Emmett constatou aquela aspiração particularmente divertida e me fez prometer depois basear um personagem nele quando eu começasse a escrever a história. Eu cometi o erro de concordar e fui prontamente sufocada em um abraço de urso esmagador.

Eu estava realmente triste por terminar a tarde e eu também estava lutando contra a vontade de perguntar sobre Edward. Deixe disso Bella! Ele era apenas uma paixão estúpida do colégio. Só porque Alice e Emmett lembram de você não significa que ele lembre. "Bella?" A voz de Alice tirou-me das minhas divagações internas. "Você quer sair comigo neste fim de semana?"

Eu podia ouvir a incerteza em sua voz e fiquei surpresa de encontrá-la lá. "Claro Alice. O que você tem em mente?"

Seu rosto iluminou-se instantaneamente, "Oooo! Que tal termos uma noite de garotas?"

Foi uma coisa boa que Emmett estava longe por agora. "Alice, não estamos um pouco velhas para uma noite de garotas?"

Seu lábio inferior se projetou para fora, e eu sabia que ela tinha ganhado. "Bem, você não precisa mesmo dormir..."

Enrolei um braço sobre seus ombros pequenos, esperando que eu não tivesse feito qualquer dano irreparável para a nossa amizade. "Alice me desculpe. Um pernoite parece divertido. Sua casa, ou a minha?"

Ela na verdade, gritou e bateu no lugar, batendo palmas. "Minha casa! Por favor!"

"Está bem, Alice. A única coisa que não posso é faltar no jantar de domingo com Charlie". Ela assentiu, ainda ligeiramente vibrando com empolgação. Então tive uma idéia. "Na verdade, gostaria de se juntar a nós?"

Ela parou de se movimentar em conjunto, e parecia que ela poderia realmente chorar. "Sério?" Eu concordei, tentando entender a reação dela quando ela colocou os braços em volta de mim em um abraço surpreendentemente forte. "Obrigada Bella".

Eu consegui colocar uma mão reconfortante em suas costas, surpresa com a súbita mudança de humor dela. Fez-me pensar se Alice era tão solitário quanto eu. "Você é bem-vinda. Quanto mais, melhor!"

E logo depois, Alice estava de volta para si mesma. Nós trocamos números de telefone celular, nos despedimos e eu fiz o meu caminho para o mercado. Minha mente ficava repetindo tudo, e era um monte de coisas para processar. Fiquei realmente surpresa pela reação de Alice. Como pode alguém tão bonita, inteligente, engraçada e gentil seria tão solitária? Eu sei que ela não disse isso, mas eu poderia dizer. Sorri um pouco, percebendo que éramos espíritos afins nesse sentido. Eu não tinha dúvida de que Alice e eu nos tornaríamos amigas facilmente e eu estava realmente feliz com isso.

Eu estava realmente animada para chegar a tarde de sábado assim que fiz meu caminho para a casa de Alice. Mas assim que parei diante da grande mansão branca eu rapidamente olhei para os lados novamente apenas para ter certeza que eu não fiz o caminho errado. Mas eu não tive que surtar por muito tempo porque eu olhei para cima para ver Alice acenando para mim a partir da varanda da frente. Ela parecia ainda menor em pé na frente da casa grande e eu me permiti rir um pouco com a visão antes de pegar a minha mala para a noite e fechar minha picape.

"Bella! Muito obrigada por vir! Nós vamos ter um tempo maravilhoso!" Eu dei-lhe um abraço pequeno e segui-a até a casa. Eu senti meu queixo cair no chão quando olhei ao meu redor. O lugar estava impecavelmente decorado e parecia poder abrigar duas famílias. "Na verdade é a casa dos meus pais". Alice ofereceu a resposta ao meu olhar de choque.

"Alice, este lugar é incrível!" Ela riu e levou minha mala de mim. "Eu nunca soube que este lugar estava mesmo aqui, e eu cresci aqui!"

Segui Alice até as escadas, presumivelmente, para o quarto dela. "Eu gosto de pensar que este lugar e seus ocupantes são como os segredos mais bem guardados de Forks". Havia algo de melancólico em sua voz e eu resisti ao impulso de pressioná-la. Tínhamos a noite toda pela frente para colocar pra fora nossas histórias.

"Emmett também mora aqui?" Alice estava a guiar-me pelas escadas para uma das maiores cozinhas que eu já vi.

"Não. Ele vive com Edward. Você se lembra de Edward, certo?" Engasguei. Felizmente, ela estava de costas então não podia ver a maneira que meu corpo momentaneamente congelou.

"Uh, sim. Edward Masen, certo?" Eu não poderia dizer como eu estava sendo ridícula. Talvez porque eu era como um paria social durante todo o ensino médio e a faculdade, eu estava tentando recuperar o tempo perdido agindo como uma adolescente apaixonada agora.

"Sim, bem, os dois dividem um apartamento. É um típico apartamento de solteiros". Alice parecia estar quase falando sozinha neste momento. "Eu juro, um destes dias os dois encontrarão suas parceiras e eles realmente terão que limpar o apartamento. E eu não vou ajudar!" Ela terminou com um sorriso e rindo, e a imagem mental que me veio à mente me fez rir junto com ela.

Com uma quantidade impressionante de força de vontade, eu resisti à vontade de perguntar sobre Edward, e em vez disso me mantive ocupada ajudando Alice a organizar a pipoca e diversos doces que ela tinha reservado para a nossa noite. Ela prometeu uma noite de coisas femininas, pintura de unhas, e comida que não fosse saudável, e eu não poderia estar mais feliz. Tínhamos acabado de assistir "Como se fosse a primeira vez" quando ouvi a porta da frente abrir e fechar.

Alice saltou de seu lugar no sofá e dançou seu caminho para cumprimentar quem estava na porta. "Alice querida!" Eu ouvi uma voz doce exclamar e eu fui levada a assumir que era sua mãe.

Alice levou seus pais até a sala e eu fiquei sem jeito no sofá com minhas roupas. Ambos seus pais eram lindos e eu silenciosamente amaldiçoei seus genes bons e muito agradáveis. "Mãe, pai, esta é Bella Swan". Alice fez um gesto para mim como se eu fosse um item para a oferta no "Preço Certo" e eu encontrei-me rindo, apesar da vermelhidão que eu tenho certeza que rapidamente foi subindo em minhas bochechas.

"Boa noite Sr. e Sra. Cullen. É um prazer conhecer vocês". Eu hesitantemente me aproximei e estendi a mão.

"Por favor! Somente Esme e Carlisle!" Esme me enrolou em um pequeno abraço enquanto Carlisle simplesmente sorriu calorosamente para mim. Eu senti uma protuberância se formar no fundo da minha garganta enquanto eu saboreava o calor do gesto maternal.

"Bella, é um prazer finalmente conhecê-la. Alice esteve falando sem parar sobre você". Carlisle envolveu um braço ao redor de Alice e ela simplesmente sorriu para ele. Não havia dúvida a forma como Alice e eu tínhamos revertido para nosso passado escolar, e havia algo inocente e divertido em deixar de ser um adulto por um momento.

"A pizza deve estar aqui em breve, se vocês quiserem se juntar a nós". Fiquei maravilhada com a forma como não pareceu estranho convidar os pais de Alice para se juntar a nós. Eu acho que foi o adulto em mim. Olhei para Alice esperando que eu não tivesse ultrapassado os limites, mas seu sorriso era reconfortante.

"Isso seria lindo, querida". Esme sorriu e nós quatro fizemos o caminho para a grande cozinha para nos prepararmos para o jantar. Não muito depois a campainha tocou, sinalizando a chegada do jantar.

Nós caímos na conversa facilmente e eu descobri que Carlisle era um médico do hospital desde que a família se mudou para Forks há oito anos atrás. Fiquei surpreendida de nunca tê-lo encontrado em todas as minhas viagens à sala de emergência. Esme confessou que conhecia meu pai muito bem, vendo como ela trabalhou como conselheira de luto para a polícia local. Deve ter sido algo que ela começou a fazer depois que eu me mudei, porque eu estou bastante certa de que eu me lembraria se ela trabalhasse na força enquanto eu ainda morava aqui.

Eu tinha que admitir que tive um momento maravilhoso com a família de Alice. Esme e Carlisle eram mesmo muito doces e lindos juntos. Era óbvio de onde veio a aparência absurdamente boa de Emmett e Alice. Mas o mais importante, era óbvio de onde veio a sua luz interior. Havia tanto amor, luz e alegria nesta casa, que seria quase impossível não se contagiar. Claro que me senti com um pouco de ciúmes, mas logo passou quando eu percebi que mesmo que eu não tendo crescido com esta família, isso não significava que eu não poderia passar tempo com eles agora.

Depois de assistir a versão de Orgulho e Preconceito com Keira Knightly, tanto Alice como eu estávamos em lágrimas. Ficamos em silêncio com os créditos, e quando finalmente nos viramos para olhar nossas faces coradas pelas lágrimas, irrompemos em gargalhadas. Não importa quantas vezes eu tenha lido o livro ou visto diferentes versões do filme, a cena final deste é uma garantia de me fazer chorar o tempo todo. Tanto Alice quanto eu lamentamos sobre como não havia simplesmente qualquer Sr. Darcy no mundo hoje, e então ela prontamente ficaria satisfeita com o primeiro Sr. Darcy que ela visse.

"Oh, Bella, eu estou tão feliz que você voltou!" Alice estava de costas para mim, lidando com a escolha do filme seguinte.

"Eu também, Alice, eu também." Eu cutuquei-a de brincadeira e então ela caiu, mas eu fiquei um pouco preocupada quando ela não saltou para trás para retaliar. "Alice? Você está bem?"

Quando ela se virou para trás, eu vi lágrimas frescas em seu rosto. "Sério Bella, eu nunca tive um amigo de verdade como você antes". Arfei em choque. "Realmente. Eu sempre quis uma irmã, como Jane Bennett ou Elizabeth Bennett. Alguém que eu pudesse contar meus segredos e ser ridícula o tempo todo. Não me interprete mal, eu amo Emmett e minha mãe, mas isto só não é o mesmo".

Meus instintos me levaram a envolver Alice em um abraço apertado, e não me senti estranha com tudo. "Alice, eu sinto muito. Eu sei exatamente como você se sente". Decidi deixar de fora a parte onde eu não tinha um irmão ou uma mãe, mas este não era o meu momento. "Tudo bem, você me pegou agora. Melhores amigas".

Eu senti o assentimento contra o meu ombro e uma fungada alta. "Obrigada Bella. Eu meio que gostaria de termos feito isso na época da escola, mas eu era muito tímida".

Nós compartilhamos uma pequena risada juntas. "Eu era definitivamente muito tímida na época também". De qualquer forma era difícil acreditar que Alice era tímida, e eu estava triste em pensar que alguém como ela poderia ser tão solitária quanto eu. Alguma coisa sobre isso não estava certa.

Após a manicure-pedicure, maquiagem e a Princesa Prometida, Alice e eu finalmente sucumbimos ao sono. Ela riu de mim quando eu avisei a ela sobre falar durante o sono, mas acho que ela não me levou muito a sério. Esperava que eu não dissesse nada muito constrangedor, mas essa é a coisa engraçada sobre o subconsciente, você realmente não tem muito controle sobre ele. Com esse pensamento, eu mergulhei para a terra do sono.

Assim que a consciência começou a nascer em mim, eu estava muito confusa. Estava calmo, muito calmo. Esfreguei o sono dos meus olhos e sentei-me analisando à minha volta. Alice estava enrolada em uma bola minúscula, como um gato, em seu saco de dormir, e eu podia ouvir fracamente os sons de vida da cozinha. O relógio do microondas me disse que era apenas 7:30 da manhã e me levou um minuto para perceber que eu tinha uma audiência.

"Posso pegar-lhe um copo de suco ou um café?" A voz reconfortante de Esme parecia fundir-se a luz da manhã serpenteando através das janelas.

"Um pouco de café seria maravilhoso, obrigada". Seu cabelo castanho caramelo foi penteado elegantemente com presilhas que pareciam do início do século XIX, e ela ainda estava de pijama. Tudo nela apenas deixava-me à vontade.

Nós nos sentamos de frente uma para a outra no grande balcão no meio da cozinha, ambas bebendo nossos cafés. "Acho que esta é a melhor noite de sono de Alice nos últimos anos". Esme murmurou. "Ela é geralmente a primeira a levantar e a última a ir para a cama". Esme percebeu minha expressão de surpresa e sorriu gentilmente. "Eu sei que as senhoritas são crescidas agora, mas estou muito feliz que ela encontrou você. Eu não a via tão feliz há muito tempo, e eu sei que é por causa de você".

Eu era uma mistura de emoções com a confissão de Esme. "Esme, eu não sei o que dizer". Busquei na minha xícara de café por algum tipo de palavras mágicas para transmitir o quanto eu estava tocada. "Estou muito contente por conhecer Alice também. Eu nunca tive realmente uma amiga antes. Eu devo agradecer unicamente a você por dar a origem a uma filha tão formidável".

Eu admito, eu estava colocando-o densamente, mas Esme iluminou-se e riu levemente. "Eu quero que você saiba que você é bem-vinda nesta casa a qualquer momento, e você pode falar comigo sobre qualquer coisa". Vi algo cintilando em seus olhos e naquele momento eu soube que ela sabia sobre a minha família. Apenas com a expressão em seu rosto, eu podia ver que ela entendia como eu sentia falta de ter uma mãe. Ela devia ser uma conselheira surpreendente.

Saltei do banco onde eu estava e arrastei-me para lhe dar um abraço. "Obrigada Esme." Era quase demais, e foi certamente mais do que eu jamais ousei esperar. Encontrar amigos de qualidade e ser recebida em uma família como os Cullen... eu estava sem palavras.

Enquanto eu ajudava Esme a preparar o café da manhã para nós quatro, nós mantivemos uma conversa muito fácil como eu tive com Alice na noite anterior. Eu tive que segurar minhas mãos até minha boca para sufocar o riso diante da visão de Alice, quando ela finalmente apareceu na cozinha. Seus olhos estavam apenas entreabertos e ela estava andando como um zumbi, tombando um pouco para o lado. Sem dizer nada, ela sentou em um banco no balcão e cheirou o ar. "Mmm café da manhã".

"Bom dia para você também, querida." Esme arreliou, entregando para Alice uma xícara de café.

Carlisle foi o último a se juntar a nós, mas ele já estava vestido para o trabalho. Nós todos compartilhamos um bom café da manhã juntos antes dele sair para o hospital, colocando um doce beijo na bochecha de Esme assim que ele disse adeus.

Quando Alice fez seu caminho até o chuveiro, fiquei no sofá para pensar sobre tudo o que aconteceu comigo desde que me mudei de volta. Senti-me estranhamente... sortuda. Tantas coisas pareciam estar dando certo. Jacob estava comprometido e feliz, eu tinha feito amizade com duas pessoas incríveis que eu trabalharia junto, bem como sua mãe, que basicamente só se ofereceu para ser minha mãe de aluguel. Talvez isto seja o karma pagando-me de volta por toda a merda durante a escola primária. Fosse o que fosse, eu estava gostando, e eu realmente esperava que não acabasse em breve.


	3. Faces

**Capítulo 3 - Faces **

_Tradutora: Illem Assumpção_

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Ugh. Eu cegamente bati a mão na direção do desagradável bip. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. "Cala a boca!" Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. "Ok, ok! Já levantei!" Eu a contragosto abri um olho, apenas o suficiente para ser ofuscada pela luz. Depois que me recuperei e abri o outro olho, eu encontrei o meu despertador e prontamente coloquei um fim no bip.

Minha cama estava totalmente confortável e ela era muito tentadora para fechar os olhos e cair no sono. Pena que era segunda-feira, o que significava o primeiro dia de trabalho. Ah merda! Eu saltei da minha cama de olhos arregalados quando eu percebi que era meu primeiro dia de trabalho na escola de verdade! Olhei para o meu despertador verificando duas vezes se eu não tinha dormido demais antes que eu entrasse em modo de piloto automático.

De forma entorpecida fiz o meu caminho para sair da cama e fui até o banheiro para a minha rotina matinal. Depois de me vestir, segui até a cozinha para o café da manhã e uma boa xícara de café. E então fui para a porta, descendo as escadas e entrando na minha picape. Dez minutos depois eu estava estacionando na área para os professores, o qual a julgar pela sua escassa população, me fez descobrir que era cedo. Não me lembro quando, mas havia um ditado – chegar adiantada é chegar no horário e chegar no horário é estar atrasada. Era um pouco rude, mas seja qual for a razão, eu me prendia a isso.

Eu verifiquei duas vezes onde ficava a minha sala de aula e fiz meu caminho um pouco ansiosa. Eu era uma nerd. Mas depois, olhando para o calendário de reuniões ridículas que eu tinha por toda a semana, eu realmente senti a necessidade de começar uma decoração na minha sala. Quando me aproximei da porta, parei antes de entrar e prendi a respiração antes de continuar. Ela parecia tão... vazia. As cadeiras estavam empilhadas em cima das mesas amontoadas no canto atrás, as janelas pareciam indefesas, sem cortinas, e as paredes eram brancas e terrivelmente entediantes. Eu certamente tinha meu trabalho suprimido para mim.

Olhei para o relógio para ver que eu ainda tinha uma boa meia hora antes da primeira reunião, assim eu mexi sobre a minha mesa e puxei uma folha de papel e comecei a esboçar a sala para que mais tarde eu pudesse pensar em como arrumá-la. Eu não tinha muito para trabalhar e eu estava realmente querendo evitar a monotonia das linhas e colunas que estragaram a minha experiência escolar. Eu já previa uma série de trabalhos em grupo e discussão, então, talvez eu arrastasse as mesas juntas em algum tipo de padrão.

"Knock, knock!" Minha cabeça disparou até a porta, onde Alice acenou para mim. "Eu imaginei que você estaria aqui."

Olhei para o relógio para ver que faltava apenas alguns minutos antes do início da reunião. "Você me conhece muito bem, Alice." Eu fiquei de pé e ri com minha pequena amiga. "Obrigada por ter vindo me buscar".

O tilintar do riso ecoou no corredor vazio enquanto fazíamos o nosso caminho para o centro de mídia. "Sem problemas. Amigas são pra isso!"

"Alice, por favor, não cante essa música! É muito cedo para isso." Ela revirou os olhos pra mim e deu mais um longo gole em sua caneca de café.

Quando nos aproximamos da porta os nossos passos ficaram menores e nosso ritmo mais lento. Ao perceber isso, nos viramos uma para a outra e compartilhamos uma pequena risada. "Não se preocupe Bella, eu vou me sentar com você e deixá-la a par de todas as fofocas." Ela me deu uma piscada pouco antes de abrir a porta e eu não podia evitar, mas sentia que esta reunião não seria uma completa perda de tempo.

Como prometido, Alice e eu achamos um canto com muita sorte e ela me deu toda a sujeira de toda a pequena equipe da Forks High School. Eu percebi com horror que Lauren Mallory e Jéssica Stanley, agora Newton, eram as duas secretárias do escritório da frente. Alice me contou que elas levavam a pobre Sra. Cope à loucura, e faziam com que ela realizasse a maior parte do trabalho enquanto elas se sentavam e fofocam a maior parte do dia.

Seus rostos eram tão falsos e sem interesse quando estavam no colégio, só que agora pareciam um experimento de botox que deu errado. Jéssica acabou por se casar com Mike Newton, e só este pensamento fez toda a sua provocação valer a pena. Evidentemente, Jéssica, Mike, Tyler, Eric e Lauren foram todos juntos para a universidade e, uma vez que se formaram e Mike assumiu a loja, eles se casaram. Acho que me senti mal por Mike. Tyler e Eric encontraram emprego em Seattle, o que deixou Lauren solitária. "Eu acho que ela ainda está tentando ganhar o coração de Edward". Alice gargalhou no meu ouvido um pouco alto demais, fazendo Emmett levantar uma sobrancelha em nossa direção.

Eu também reconheci Ângela Webber na multidão de rostos e fiquei satisfeita ao ouvir que ela e Ben ficaram noivos recentemente. Ângela era uma de minhas poucas conhecidas na escola - eu diria amiga, mas ambas éramos tímidas demais para sair depois da escola. Em vez disso, sentávamos para uma conversa agradável na mesa de almoço. Esperava agora que nós pudéssemos ser melhores amigas.

Relutantemente o pessoal se separou em grupos menores de acordo com o nível e eu fiquei por mim mesma. Fiquei feliz ao descobrir que Ângela também estava na equipe do décimo segundo ano comigo e, logo que ela me viu eu vi o reconhecimento em seu rosto. "Bella! Eu não posso acreditar que é você!"

Embora suas feições tivessem ficado arredondadas e levemente cheias, a semelhança de sua feição ainda me deixou tranqüila. "Ângela, é ótimo ver você de novo!" Depois de um pequeno abraço, eu peguei um vislumbre do brilho em sua mão esquerda. "Oh, Alice me disse - Parabéns!"

Ela corou e riu, duas coisas que eu nunca a tinha visto fazer antes, e estendeu a mão para que eu pudesse obter uma visão melhor de seu anel. "Obrigada. Ah Bella, eu estou tão feliz!"

A eletricidade de seu sorriso disse tudo, e apesar de que eu estar feliz por ela, eu não poderia curar a pequena pontada de inveja que eu sentia. "Estou muito feliz por você. Você já marcou a data?"

Seus olhos estavam focados em algo muito distante, e eu poderia dizer que ela estava se lembrando de alguma memória. "Estamos decididos a nos casar nas férias de inverno e depois usar o verão para a nossa lua de mel".

Eu limpei a garganta, trazendo Ângela de volta à realidade da escola e nós combinamos de conversar durante o almoço. Eu conheci o resto dos professores do décimo segundo ano e comecei a passar por cima de algumas políticas e procedimentos para me certificar de que estávamos todos na mesma página. Finalmente eu tinha minhas listas de classe e um calendário escolar para que eu pudesse terminar minha lição de traçar planos para o primeiro semestre.

Pelo tempo que passou até sermos liberados para o almoço, meu estômago estava ameaçando fazer sua presença conhecida. O PTA* (**N.T.:** *PTA = Associação de Pais e Professores) forneceu almoço para os funcionários no refeitório e eu senti uma onda de nostalgia em cima de mim quando eu entrei, me sentindo como a adolescente insegura que eu fui uma vez. Desta vez havia uma pequena fada acenando com as mãos para chamar a minha atenção e eu sorri e rapidamente fiz meu caminho para sua mesa. Não muito depois, Ângela entrou e nós três nos unimos para o almoço.

Isto tornou-se a rotina durante a semana - as reuniões da manhã, almoço com Ângela e Alice e as vezes Emmett, então eu passava as tardes em minha sala de aula fazendo decoração, arranjos, e geralmente só criando. Lauren e Jéssica acabaram por ser exatamente como eu me lembrava, sarcásticas, mal-humoradas e imaturas. Se eu não tivesse necessidade de interagir com elas em uma base diária, eu ficaria tentada a dizer algumas boas observações a elas. Mas eu decidi ser superior, altamente profissional, e tratá-las com um respeito muito maior do que mereciam.

Na quinta-feira a tarde fui atingida, eu já estava tensa sobre a segunda-feira, seria o primeiro dia dos estudantes na escola. Alice saltou dentro da sala, seus sons característicos de costume, e decidiu me fazer companhia enquanto eu grampeava os últimos cartazes no quadro de boletim. "Alice, você não tem trabalho a fazer?"

Ela me deu uma cotovelada de brincadeira enquanto me entregava o último cartaz. "Claro que eu tenho, mas eu fiz tudo o que eu poderia hoje, então eu pensei que podia fazer companhia a minha melhor amiga!" Revirei os olhos, sabendo que ela estava dizendo a verdade, e desejando que eu tivesse o benefício de um par de anos de experiência no momento. "Então, eu vou levar você para fazer compras neste fim de semana..."

"AI! Merda!" Ela foi interrompida quando eu xinguei bem alto e comecei a me balançar na cadeira em que eu estava de pé. Eu devo ter assustado Alice porque ela se afastou quando eu caí da cadeira, ganhando uma nova rodada de xingamentos e dor. "AI! Merda! AI!"

"O que aconteceu? Bella? Você está bem?" O rosto preocupado de Alice pairava sobre o meu e as palavras não eram uma opção no momento, eu levantei meu dedo para cima na direção de seu rosto. "Oh merda! Bella! Esse grampo atravessou metade do seu dedo! Como isso aconteceu?"

Com a minha mão boa, eu levemente esfregava minha cabeça que bateu no chão e resmungava da minha sorte. "Você me pegou de surpresa quando você mencionou compras e eu acho que eu tirei o meu olho fora do grampeador no momento errado".

"Você bateu a cabeça? Ah meu Deus! Eu tenho que levá-la para o hospital!" Alice pegou minha bolsa e um lenço de papel para embrulhar ao redor do meu dedo. "Você precisa de uma ambulância? Eu sinto muito!"

Eu não podia evitar - eu comecei a rir. "Alice, eu estou bem. Está tudo bem. Você está falando com a menina desajeitada que caminhava pelos corredores de Forks High, lembra?" Apesar de que minha cabeça latejava e meu dedo também latejava, eu relaxei quando ela riu com a minha brincadeira.

Emmett nos viu enquanto Alice me levava para o estacionamento e levantou uma sobrancelha incrédulo. "No que você tropeçou dessa vez Bella?"

"Emmett! Seja legal! Na verdade foi minha culpa!" Alice fez uma careta e praticamente rosnou para o irmão.

Levantei meu dedo e então o usei para apontar para a minha cabeça. "Na verdade Em, eu não tropecei. Eu só me grampeei e depois cai de uma cadeira. Nada demais".

Seu riso crescente ecoou no corredor vazio, eu cutuquei Alice levemente na tentativa de relaxá-la. Realmente foi um pouco engraçado, um pouco Bella. Eu tinha ficado livre de acidentes por muito tempo, e era só uma questão de tempo antes que algo acontecesse. Eu só estava feliz que foi algo que não me deixou engessada. A última coisa que eu precisava era estar engessada no primeiro dia de escola.

Alice nos conduziu como uma louca levando-nos até em frente ao hospital em um montante ilegalmente curto de espaço de tempo, suas desculpas nunca cessaram. Sorri tristemente na entrada do familiar pronto-socorro e me preparei para o comitê de recepção. Mas Alice me arrastou para fora da área de espera, minha bolsa ainda em sua mão, assim que ela decidiu ir para a recepção. Eu ouvi uma risada eu olhei para ver o pessoal todo da equipe de enfermeiras me olhando com sorrisos. Ah, sim, eles se lembraram de mim.

Alice saltou do banco ao meu lado, nervosa, enquanto esperávamos o meu nome ser chamado. "Alice, por favor, pare de saltar. A martelada na minha cabeça não precisa de um acompanhamento".

Ela me deu um sorriso como se pedisse desculpas assim que as portas se abriram, e uma suave voz masculina chamou meu nome. "Isabella Swan?" Eu olhei para cima, não reconhecendo a voz, e fiquei surpresa ao ver o que estava diante de mim. Eu olhei para ver que Alice também avistou o médico e estava com seus olhos vidrados.

Eu a cutuquei delicadamente puxando-a para fora de seu estado confuso enquanto nós duas timidamente fizemos o nosso caminho de maneira impressionante até o médico loiro com olhos azuis penetrantes. "Esta sou eu, e esta é Alice."

Ele sorriu para mim profissionalmente, e então virou-se para cumprimentar Alice e eu acho que o vi prendendo a respiração. Ele limpou a garganta desajeitadamente antes de voltar sua atenção para mim. "Certo, por aqui madames." Eu sufoquei uma risada enquanto ele se virava para nos levar para a sala de exames, e eu tive que falar com Alice novamente para nos seguir.

Parece que Alice encontrou seu Sr. Darcy! Minha dor foi quase esquecida enquanto eu assistia os dois olhando nos olhos um do outro a cada oportunidade que eles tinham. "Srta. Swan, meu nome é Dr. Hale. Gostaria de me dizer o que lhe trouxe aqui hoje?"

Dei um riso forçado firmemente em meu lugar e decidi me divertir um pouco. "Por favor, me chame de Bella. Na verdade, é uma espécie de uma história engraçada." Eu contei a minha pequena história e fiz um exagero aqui e ali, para o grande horror de Alice, e os fiz rir nas situações certas.

"Tudo bem, vamos cuidar desse dedo primeiro." Depois de piscar uma luz em meus olhos, Dr. Hale teve certeza de que eu não tinha uma concussão. Eu tive que desviar quando ele retirou o grampo do meu dedo e limpou a ferida, o que eu estava certa que era bem menor.

Alice permaneceu estranhamente calada no canto da sala e eu decidi ser ousada ao menos uma vez. "Dr. Hale, sendo uma visitante assídua neste hospital, acho que me lembraria de você. Você é novo aqui?" Eu vi os olhos de Alice crescer largamente e me perguntei se ela achava que eu estava flertando com ele.

Ele sorriu e acenou timidamente. "Comecei há apenas um mês."

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda de coragem e comecei a fazer algo que eu nunca teria feito, se não fosse por Alice. "Bem, minha amiga e eu temos vivido aqui por algum tempo. Se você quiser, nós poderíamos sair e te ajudar a se adequar a vida aqui em Forks."

Ele olhou para Alice rapidamente, e sua expressão chocada foi tão centrada em mim, ela não percebeu. "Obrigado, isso seria bom. E, por favor, me chamem de Jasper." Trocamos números e sorrimos quando ele terminou com o meu dedo e me entregou os materiais necessários para cuidar dele durante os próximos dois dias.

Tão logo estávamos de volta ao carro de Alice, ela explodiu. "Bella! Eu não posso acreditar que você fez isso!"

Eu tentei fingir inocência enquanto rapidamente foi se tornando claro que Alice gostava dele, ela pensou que eu estava flertando com ele em meu próprio beneficio. "O quê? Eu me senti mal por ele. Ele é novo e eu pensei que ele poderia gostar de ter amigos."

"Ah não se faça de inocente comigo Senhorita! Se eu não tivesse me assustado com você e se você não tivesse se grampeado e caído daquela cadeira, você nunca teria conhecido ele! Agora confesse! Você gosta dele, não é?! "Mordi o lábio tentando esconder o riso enquanto ela olhou ameaçadoramente para a estrada em frente a ela.

"Alice, eu juro, eu não gosto dele assim." Eu poderia vê-la revirando os olhos e eu não pude conter meu riso por mais tempo. "Alice, por favor, não seja louca. Eu fiz isso por você."

Felizmente estávamos de volta ao estacionamento da escola quando ela freou bruscamente seu carro. "O que?"

"Eu vi como vocês dois estavam olhando um para o outro. Ele é o seu Sr. Darcy. Agora faça-lhe um convite para que todos possamos sair neste fim de semana." Olhei divertida enquanto eu esperava por isso descer em 3... 2... 1...

"Bel-la!" Alice brincando socou meu ombro antes de colocar a cabeça em suas mãos com vergonha. "Eu não posso acreditar em você!" Continuei a rir como uma louca com Alice envergonhada, até que ela conseguiu recuperar a compostura.

Meu riso parou bruscamente quando ela se virou para mim com um sorriso maligno. "Bem, como castigo você vai ter que fazer compras comigo amanhã depois do trabalho e vamos agendar um horário no spa sábado de manhã antes de todos nós sairmos no sábado a noite. E sem reclamar! Não depois do que você me fez passar! "

Ela me tinha lá. Eu lhe dei o número de Jasper para que ela pudesse ser a única a convidá-lo para sair com a gente e sorri com as minhas habilidades de cupido. Talvez a minha incapacidade de ficar um mês sem visitar o pronto-socorro tenha sido boa para alguma coisa depois de tudo.

Após uma cansativa viagem de compras com Alice, que resultou em um armário novo para mim, e uma visita ao spa, que resultou em uma quantidade surpreendente de cera, encontrei-me na casa dela brincando de Barbie Bella. De qualquer forma, eu realmente não prestei atenção porque eu sinceramente não tinha idéia do que fazer quando se tratava de maquiagem. Ela estava praticamente brilhando de emoção, e evidentemente havia falado com Jasper tanto quinta como sexta-feira que eu concluí que eles foram feitos para estarem juntos.

Enquanto eu sentia que ainda era muito cedo para conhecer algo assim, eu realmente esperava que eles encontrariam o amor juntos. Se alguém merecia um felizes-para- sempre, era Alice. "Ah, Bella! Você está linda, se eu posso dizer assim." Alice me avaliou com uma piscadela antes de dar os últimos retoques em sua roupa.

Quando me virei para olhar para minha pequena amiga, achei que meu queixo iria cair no chão. "Alice, você está deslumbrante! Jasper não será capaz de controlar a si mesmo!" Ela usava um jeans escuro colado agarrando suas pernas como uma segunda pele, e usava um top preto elegante que mostrava sua pele perfeita e olhos brilhantes.

"Essa é a idéia!" Seu sorriso diabólico estava no lugar quando ela me fez descer as escadas para seu carro. "Oh, Bella, eu estou tão animada! Eu realmente acho que ele é o cara!" Eu abracei minha pequena amiga enquanto o seu sorriso se transformava em um sorriso sonhador, muito provavelmente com o pensamento de uma vida com o médico jovem e bonito. Eu não senti a necessidade de dizer mais nada como se, se fizesse isso, eu estivesse colocando mal olhado em sua sorte.

Nós dirigimos até o apartamento de Emmett para buscá-lo antes de nos encontrarmos com Jasper em um bar local. Eu fiquei surpresa ao perceber o quão perto o seu apartamento era do meu, mas mais uma vez, não havia exatamente muitas opções em uma cidade tão pequena. Depois de esperar por alguns minutos no carro, decidimos que ele provavelmente não estava pronto e precisávamos ir buscá-lo. Alice começou a bater em sua porta, claramente superando a sua necessidade de ver Jasper e sem pensar nos vizinhos.

"Emmett Cullen! Eu sei que você está ai! Me deixe entrar!" Seu punho era uma pequena mancha branca que voava contra a porta. Ela estava tão obcecada por seu ataque na porta, que ela quase caiu quando a porta abriu repentinamente.

Eu olhei com um sorriso esperando Emmett, mas meus olhos se trancaram em um par de olhos verdes marcantes que fez com que eu esquecesse o meu nome. "Edward! Eu não esperava que você estivesse em casa esta noite!"

Edward? Edward Masen? Eu esqueci completamente que ele vivia aqui com Emmett! Eu percebi que ainda estava olhando para ele e rapidamente deixei cair meus olhos para me maravilhar com o padrão confuso do tapete. Eu senti meu rosto quente e em silêncio amaldiçoei a minha sorte.

"Hey entrar. Em está quase pronto." Senti meu coração pular na minha garganta com o som de sua voz aveludada e me esforcei para lembrar como respirar. Concentrei-me muito fortemente em fazer meus pés se moverem para acompanhar Alice e eu pensei ter sentido um par de olhos em mim enquanto eu fazia isso. Mas era demais esperar que Edward estivesse me olhando com qualquer coisa além da curiosidade.

"Hey Edward, você se lembra de Bella Swan, certo?" Obriguei-me a olhar para cima e agir de acordo com minha idade com a apresentação de Alice.

Mas assim que eu olhei para cima, eu estava novamente perdida em um deus-do-desejo e suas características. Seu cabelo era de um castanho que beirava o bronze, os olhos verdes mais profundos que eu já vi, mas ele aumentou seu charme desde a juventude. Em vez disso, as linhas de seu rosto tinham uma vantagem para ele, ele era um homem completo agora, e deus ele era sexy.

"Naturalmente, é um prazer vê-la novamente Bella." Ele estendeu a mão e eu fiquei feliz que alguma parte do meu cérebro era boa o suficiente para responder adequadamente ao gesto.

As nossas mãos se encontraram e eu podia jurar que senti uma faísca pequena passar entre nós. "Edward, que bom ver você de novo." Fiquei orgulhosa comigo mesma por ter conseguido falar e não soar como uma adolescente desajeitada. Seu sorriso era positivamente deslumbrante e eu estava oficialmente esmagada por Edward Masen de novo.

"Tudo bem senhoritas! A festa pode começar oficialmente! Estou pronto!" Emmett anunciou orgulhosamente enquanto fazia o seu caminho para a sala de seu apartamento. "Oh, olá Eddie. Eu convidaria você para vir conosco, mas você sempre diz não."

Eu assisti Edward rolar seus olhos enquanto Alice riu no que era provavelmente uma ocorrência regular. "Bem, se Emmett não vai convidá-lo, eu vou. Eu não sabia que você estaria fora esta noite. Nós apenas estamos indo ao Luke´s para encontrar o meu futuro marido. "

Eu deixei escapar um som muito desinteressante entre um ronco e uma risada e tinha todos olhando na minha direção. Eu corei e fiquei em um silêncio constrangedor, e eu estava vivendo um dos meus pesadelos. Como se eu pudesse prever Emmett começou a rir de mim, enquanto Alice simplesmente olhou magoada por eu ter zombado do jeito que ela já estava planejando se casar com Jasper após ter o encontrado apenas uma vez.

"Na verdade, isso parece bastante importante Alice. Talvez eu devesse ir." Os olhos de Edward estavam acesos com diversão quando Emmett parou de rir e Alice começou a gritar de alegria. "Quero dizer, nós todos sabemos como Emmett é imprestável, alguém tem que olhar por você, caso esse cara seja um verme".

Eu não poderia dizer se eu estava mais animada ou nervosa em sair com Edward baseado em como ele parecia me afetar. "Tanto faz cara, eu sou assustador." Foi a resposta brilhante de Emmett, o que fez Edward e eu rirmos com vontade. Mas o som musical de seu riso não escapou da minha atenção. Tão logo eu percebi que aquele som me aqueceu por dentro, eu soube que estava perdida.

"Vamos lá! Nós vamos chegar atrasados!" Alice choramingou, me puxando do meu bate papo interno. Depois de alguns comentários sábios de Emmett, fomos todos enfiados no carro de Alice e eu fui deixada para me sentar no banco de trás com Edward.

Eu tentei o meu melhor para participar da conversa a caminho do bar, mas estar tão próxima a Edward era a minha própria forma pessoal de tortura. Meu corpo inteiro estava formigando com desejo e antecipação sabendo que ele estava a apenas alguns centímetros de distância de mim. Seu cheiro era delicioso, melhor do que qualquer desodorante ou perfume. Eu também tomei conhecimento do fato de que ele estava claramente em forma. Ele não era grande e volumoso como Emmett, mas particularmente magro assim como um leão da montanha. Era delicioso demais para seu próprio bem

"E você, Bella?" Merda! Sobre o que estávamos falando? Emmett se virou para ver porque eu estava demorando tanto para responder.

"Me desculpe, o que?" Eu me esforcei para evitar olhar para Edward para ver se ele estava rindo de mim e falhei miseravelmente. Ele estava olhando para mim com uma expressão divertida, provavelmente imaginando de que planeta eu era.

"Nós estamos aqui!" Alice entrou na conversa do assento do motorista, e eu não sei qual foi a última vez que eu estive tão aliviada.

Nós todos ficamos enfileirados atrás da fadinha enquanto ela se esticava na ponta dos pés para ver o seu futuro marido. Eu quase bati nela quando ela parou de repente. Olhei para cima para ver que ela e Jasper estavam em um bloqueio ocular intenso, e eu tive que desviar o olhar sentindo como se eu fosse invadir um momento privado. Assim que eu pensei em cutucá-la para andar, ela foi até o local vazio ao lado dele no bar com um sorriso maroto no rosto. Eu estava adorando a imagem na minha frente, e quando eu achei que não pudesse ver qualquer gesto mais bonito, ele gentilmente pegou sua mão e a beijou. Meu trabalho aqui estava feito.

Eu estava começando a me sentir um pouco desajeitada com Edward e Emmett e decidi que eles tiveram o seu momento e que era seguro para as apresentações. Assim que eu me aproximei, Alice estava pronta para fazer as honras.

"Jasper, você se lembra de Bella." Trocamos sorrisos e olás enquanto Alice continuava. "Esse grandão é o idiota do meu irmão Emmett, e esse é o meu outro irmão Edward."

Emmett estava com os braços cruzados fortemente sobre o peito enorme e tentou jogar o papel do irmão super protetor, enquanto Edward gentilmente deu um passo à frente para apertar a mão de Jasper. "Jasper, prazer em conhecer você. Bem-vindo a Forks. Eu não sou realmente o irmão dela, apenas amigo de longa data."

Eu pude ver Jasper visivelmente relaxar quando Alice colocou a mão em seu braço confortando-o. "Obrigado, é um prazer conhecê-lo também Edward." Cuidadosamente ele mudou-se para estender a mão para Emmett, e eu tive que dar crédito ao homem. A postura de Emmett não era nada convidativa, mas isso não pareceu incomodar Jasper.

Emmett olhou por um momento a mão estendida de Jasper, o resto de nós segurando a respiração, até que eu vi nos cantos da boca de Emmett uma contração com o sorriso que ele estava escondendo. Quando se tornou demais para segurar Emmett irrompeu em seu riso típico crescente e usou a mão estendida de Jasper e o puxou em um meio-abraço viril e lhe deu um tapinha nas costas. "Prazer em conhecer você, cara".

Depois disso, nós cinco fomos capazes de ter uma conversa confortável. Pensei que Jasper estivesse prestes a cair da sua cadeira quando ele percebeu que Alice era Alice Cullen, filha do chefe de cirurgia do hospital. Todos nós demos uma boa risada. Jasper acabou por ser um cara muito legal, não que eu tivesse qualquer razão para pensar o contrário. Eu podia ver como Alice parecia brilhar quando ela estava em torno dele e eu estava realmente feliz por ela.

Quando o bar ficou um pouco lotado, decidimos continuar a festa no apartamento de Emmett, já que ele era o maior e melhor abastecido. Alice andava com Jasper enquanto eu fui deixada para dirigir seu carro. Foi tão bonito quando Jasper perguntou se ele poderia fazer a 'escolta' dela, e depois levou-a para seu carro por um braço e abriu a porta para ela. Edward, Emmett e eu assistimos tudo com diversão.

"Cara, preciso me render ao doutor. Ele tem habilidades." Emmett disse com toda a seriedade, o que me fez ter um ataque de risos. Foi uma coisa tão Emmett de dizer.

"Talvez se você agisse mais como um cavalheiro, você não estaria solteiro ainda Emmett" Virei me para ver que Edward estava segurando a porta aberta para mim com um sorriso.

Quando Emmett finalmente entendeu, ele passou para o lado do passageiro. "Oh inferno, não! Eu não estou fingindo ser algo que eu não sou. Ela está lá fora, a garota que vai me amar como eu sou. Ela apenas não me encontrou ainda."

Eu poderia dizer que Emmett estava sendo completamente sério e fiquei surpresa ao descobrir que era verdade o que ele estava dizendo. Isso é tudo que qualquer um de nós poderia esperar enquanto todos nós tropeçamos em alguém tentando encontrar o amor - justamente encontrar alguém que nos ama como somos. Olhei para Edward no meu retrovisor e me perguntei - poderia alguém tão bonito como ele amar alguém como eu do jeito que eu sou? Não.

O nosso encontro continuou no apartamento de Emmett e estava muito mais agradável do que no bar. Eu não sou um fã de bares para começar - todo o cigarro, e gente gritando, e bêbados - não é apenas o meu tipo de lugar. Edward estava no comando da música e eu tive que admitir que ele tinha bom gosto. Emmett estava encarregado das bebidas, e Alice e Jasper estavam no cargo de serem muito fofos.

Tudo trazido por Emmett tinha o seu peso em álcool, Alice e Jasper estavam aconchegados no sofá, me fazendo sentir-me deslocada. Eu assisti Edward bebericando sua cerveja na cadeira perto do som e me perguntei se ele estava sozinho ou apenas cuidando de seus próprios assuntos como eu. Seria realmente tão difícil de encontrar uma conversa sobre algo? Tinha que ser melhor do que nada, certo?

Com um último gole de algum líquido secreto eu fiz o meu caminho para o bate-papo até Edward Masen. "Ei, Edward. Eu gosto do seu bom gosto para música." Isso não soa como flertar, não é?

Ele olhou para cima do seu iPod o tempo suficiente para me dar o seu sorriso. "Obrigado Bella." E então seus olhos estavam de volta no iPod.

Bem, isso foi interessante. Sentindo-me completamente e totalmente reduzida, caminhei até onde Emmett estava colocando suas bebidas, eu precisava de algo forte para aliviar a dor do meu ego ferido. Pelo menos ele foi educado sobre isso. "Ei Em, me golpeie."

Como o homem bom que era, ele me deu uma dose de tequila e me presenteou com uma fatia de limão. Após o tilintar de nossos copos, tomamos nossas doses juntos e eu saboreei a queimadura enquanto fazia o seu caminho na minha garganta. "Obrigado Bella, eu precisava disso." Emmett me deu um tapinha no ombro, enquanto nós mordíamos nosso limão.

Depois de mais duas doses eu estava me sentindo bem, se não ligeiramente instável. Eu procurei o caminho até o banheiro e por acaso tive um vislumbre do quarto de Edward. Fiquei surpresa ao descobrir que era extraordinariamente limpo e arrumado. Não era nada enfeitado, apenas uma cama, mesa e um sofá, mas eu não deixei passar a parede de CDs também. Talvez um dia ele me mostraria todos os seus CDs. Sim, certo. Ele realmente teria de reconhecer a minha presença neste planeta primeiro.

Depois de completar minha missão para o banheiro e sentindo os efeitos do álcool começar a desaparecer, eu fiz meu caminho de volta para a sala. Mas eu parei imóvel em meu caminho quando ouvi Emmett.

"Cara, ela é gostosa. Por que você está sendo idiota? Basta falar com ela." As palavras de Emmett estavam um pouco atrapalhadas e ele parecia exasperado.

"Emmett, você está bêbado". Eu poderia apenas imaginar Edward revirando os olhos e olhando entediado, e não havia qualquer dúvida do aborrecimento em sua voz.

"Pare de ser tão puritano! Bella é bonita, você é bonito, coloque essas duas coisas juntas..." Minha respiração ficou ofegante na minha garganta, enquanto eu esperava a resposta de Edward.

"Emmett, eu só não a vejo assim. Eu não estou procurando nada complicado agora, eu não estou pronto. Eu sei que é algo que você provavelmente não pode compreender agora, então esqueça isso ok?"

O meu eu normal não teria conseguido dar esses passos largos, porém embriagada eu corri de volta para o banheiro. Não é todo dia que você ouve algo parecido. Não há nada como a obtenção de todos os seus pensamentos de auto depreciação confirmados por um dos homens mais bonitos que já conheci. Não é como se eu alguma vez tivesse uma chance com ele, para começar, mas eu realmente não tinha necessidade de ouvir isso. Isso vai me ensinar a escutar casualmente!

Fiquei assustada com a batida na porta. "Bella?" Oh Deus. Edward. "Você está bem aí dentro?"

Eu não havia percebido quanto tempo eu tenho ficado ali. Ele provavelmente pensou que eu estava desmaiada e vomitando no banheiro. Bem, eu vou lhe mostrar! "Estou bem, obrigada." Dei uma olhada no espelho para me certificar de que tudo estava no lugar.

Eu segurei minha cabeça bem alta quando eu abri a porta, não encontrando os olhos de Edward. "Eu acho que vou embora agora." Mas assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca, eu olhei em volta para ver que Alice e Jasper haviam desaparecido. "Ei, onde Alice foi?"

Emmett estava desmaiado no sofá a esquerda de Edward e eu. Há quanto tempo eu estava naquele banheiro? "Um... Ela saiu há poucos minutos."

Eu balancei a cabeça e soltei um suspiro. Alice me deve muito por essa noite. "Oh, bem, eu posso ir andando para casa".

Edward pulou na frente da porta, bloqueando o meu caminho. "Você está falando sério? São 2 da manhã! Você não pode ir andando para casa agora!"

Eu reprimi o desejo de revirar os olhos. "Está tudo bem, Edward. Eu só moro há uma milha de distância, e é apenas Forks. Eu ficarei bem".

Eu assisti seus olhos irem para frente e para trás, aparentemente para avaliar a situação, e eu estava ficando impaciente. "Bem, pelo menos deixe-me andar com você. Eu realmente não estou confortável com você caminhando para casa sozinha, mesmo que seja apenas Forks." Ele levantou uma sobrancelha como que para me desafiar a dizer não.

Eu podia ver que eu não tinha uma escolha no assunto. "Se você precisa." Ele correu para pegar as chaves e me seguiu até o estacionamento. "Alice me deve muito por isso." Murmurei para mim mesma, mas, naturalmente, ele tinha que ouvir.

Ele riu levemente e eu cruzei meus braços. "Eu diria assim. Eu não posso acreditar que ela acabou de sair assim."

Dei de ombros: "Eu não posso culpá-la. Não é como se eu tivesse ficado no meio do nada sem nenhuma maneira de chegar em casa. Não é uma grande coisa".

Do canto do meu olho, eu podia vê-lo balançando a cabeça. "Você é muito complacente."

Ah, então agora ele estava me julgando? "Eu não penso assim. Eu acho que eu preferiria mais ver Alice feliz do que reclamar sobre o fato de eu ter de ir para casa em uma das poucas noites secas em Forks." Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, e eu ainda podia sentir a raiva de quando ele me desprezou. "Você conhece Alice melhor do que eu, quando foi a última vez que a viu tão feliz?"

Eu levei a sua falta de resposta como uma vitória e continuamos a caminhar para minha casa a pé e em silêncio. Eu tinha que admitir, fiquei surpresa ao descobrir que ele precisava de um empurrão. Eu esperava que desde que ele era um amigo de Alice e Emmett, que talvez ele fosse mais parecido com eles, mas eu estava errada. Eu me perguntava se ele era sempre assim ou se foi um desenvolvimento recente. Ele disse que não estava pronto - eu queria saber o que aquilo significava. Eu teria de interrogar Alice mais tarde.

Parecia que a cada passo agora, eu me sentia cada vez mais cansada. Eu queria pular de alegria quando vi meu apartamento, mas eu estava muito cansada. "Agora é comigo". Anunciei na porta, me sentindo estranha. "Obrigada por me trazer de volta com segurança."

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça, não encontrando meus olhos. "De nada. Boa noite." E com isso, ele virou as costas e começou a sua caminhada de volta.

"Boa noite." Caramba, obrigada. Imbecil.

Enquanto eu tropeçava nas escadas indo para o meu quarto, eu tentava me perguntar se eu era realmente muito repulsiva. Eu não pensava assim... Alice e Emmett gostavam de mim. Eu rapidamente coloquei meu pijama e caí na minha cama. O pensamento não valia a pena. Esqueça isso Bella. Mas não importa o quanto eu tentasse, tudo que eu via quando eu fechava os olhos era Edward e seu belo rosto. Isso é ruim. Muito, muito ruim.


	4. Alice, Estudantes e Ursos! Oh Meu Deus!

**Capítulo 4 – Alice, Estudantes e Ursos! Oh Meu Deus!**

_Tradutora: Bruna Poynter_

Eu podia ouvir um toque – um toque incessante que parava por apenas uns poucos, breves instantes antes de começar de novo. Eu sabia que não era o meu despertador – esse bip em particular eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Eu sabia que não era um dia de escola... oh. Os acontecimentos da noite passada vieram como um flash em minha mente enquanto eu tentava abrir os olhos. O bar... Jasper... Edward... O toque começou de novo e eu grunhi em meu travesseiro. Posso não ser capaz de ver o relógio, mas eu poderia dizer que era muito cedo para estar acordada.

Apesar dos meus melhores esforços, a consciência era inevitável agora, e qualquer que seja a fonte de toque era melhor estar preparado para enfrentar a minha ira. Rolei, cobrindo meus olhos enquanto eles lutavam contra a luz que fluía através da minha janela. Eu testei um olho primeiro e depois o outro antes de sair para pôr um fim a esse toque irritante. Ugh.

Quando meus olhos finalmente viram os números digitais vermelhos no meu despertador, eu queria gritar. Deveria ser ilegal ter que acordar antes das nove da manhã em um fim de semana! Com a minha raiva, meu cérebro finalmente começou a processar tudo, e foi aí que eu percebi que o toque era o meu celular. Ontem à noite... Alice...

Com um grunhido irritado eu atendi o telefone a contragosto. "Oh! Bella! Você está acordada!"

"Agora eu estou!" É melhor essa pequena fadinha estar com um anel na mão esquerda depois de ontem à noite.

"Bella, eu sinto muito, muito, muito, muito sobre ontem a noite!" Eu tive que puxar o telefone longe da minha orelha conforme as desculpas continuavam. "Eu sei que você deve me odiar agora, mas eu vou te recompensar de alguma maneira, eu prometo! Por favor, não me odeie!"

Quando sua voz voltou desesperada e eu pude ouvir que seu lábio inferior estava saliente, eu cedi, como eu sempre soube que eu faria. "Está tudo bem, Alice. Eu realmente não estou nervosa – apenas cansada. De qualquer jeito, há quanto tempo você está ligando?"

Houve uma pausa e eu podia imaginar Alice debatendo sobre o quão honesta ela seria. "Um, desde sete e meia".

Eu não tive escolha, a não ser rir do tanto de tempo e do som de sua voz pequena. "Alice, o que vou fazer com você?"

"Me amar incondicionalmente?" Nós dividimos uma risada, não inteiramente certas do que estávamos rindo, mas eu me senti bem. "Assim, posso começar te levando para um café da manhã tardio hoje? Temos alguns esclarecimentos sérios para fazer e eu vou resistir à tentação de levá-la ao shopping porque eu lhe devo uma!"

"Parece bom, Alice. Por que você não vem por volta das 10:30 na minha casa? Você vem no jantar de domingo comigo e com Charlie, certo?"

Eu tive que afastar o telefone novamente quando Alice gritou: "Oh, Bella! Você é a melhor amiga de sempre!"

Ela pareceu tão fofa.

As desculpas continuaram como uma corrente saindo de sua boca a partir do momento que eu deixei-a entrar no meu apartamento até o momento em que paramos na frente do Restaurante do Joe. Eu tentei, sem muito sucesso, garantir a Alice que a força da nossa amizade não estava em perigo, mas ela estava muito ocupada pedindo

desculpas para me ouvir. A parte engraçada era que eu não estava mesmo chateada com isso. A única parte ruim sobre a noite passada foi ser rejeitada por Edward – e eu não poderia mesmo me sentir tão ruim sobre isso agora. Enquanto eu meio que queria que nós pudéssemos ser pelo menos amigos, eu sabia bem que tinha esperança de algo mais.

Quando a bondade gordurosa do Restaurante do Joe bateu no meu estômago, eu comecei a me sentir mais humana. "Alice, por favor, pare de pedir desculpas. Eu realmente não estou com raiva. A única parte que eu fiquei brava foi ser acordada tão cedo. Eu juro".

Parecia que a comida deu a Alice tempo suficiente para realmente me ouvir e processar o fato de que eu não estava brava. "Ainda assim, Bella, eu me sinto mal. Eu não devia ter apenas saído assim. Eu nem estava pensando".

Eu sorri com a oportunidade de provocá-la. "Oh, acredite em mim, eu sei." Deixei-me dar uma risada conforme Alice tomava um grande gole de seu suco de laranja. "Bem, enquanto eu receber todos os detalhes, não vou usar isso contra você, por muito tempo".

Depois que ela conseguiu superar seu leve embaraço – sem corar, devo acrescentar – ela afastou o prato enquanto um olhar de pura emoção apareceu em seu rosto. "Bella, é ele. Eu só sei. É como se nós pudéssemos apenas olhar dentro dos olhos um do outro e saber o que o outro está pensando. Bella, eu sei que parece loucura, mas ele é o homem que eu vou me casar".

Eu levei um momento para entender tudo – para ver por mim mesma que não havia o menor indício de uma brincadeira em seus olhos. Ela estava séria e eu não poderia estar mais feliz por ela. "Uau Alice. Eu não sei o que dizer".

"Eu sei!" Um sorriso bobo se propagou em seu rosto e ela tinha todas as qualidades de alguém que estava completamente apaixonado.

"Estou realmente feliz por você Alice, de verdade." Conforme ela continuava a dizer-me mais sobre sua conversa com Jasper, sobre todas as coisas que ela amava sobre ele, eu encontrei minha mente distraída. Quanto mais ela falava, mais se tornava claro que Jasper era perfeito para ela. Eu realmente me encontrei perguntando quanto tempo eles iriam esperar antes de se casaram. Além de Emmett e Edward, isso faria cada amigo que tenho casado ou noivo. Eu não queria sentir ciúmes, mas eu sentia.

"Ok, então eu oficialmente terminei de contar – sua vez." Olhei para cima para ver Alice me olhando com expectativa.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando. Não há nada a dizer." Dei de ombros, não tendo certeza do que Alice estava esperando.

Bastante certa, ela levantou uma sobrancelha incrédula. "O que quer dizer, 'não há nada para dizer?" Eu te deixei sozinha com dois bonitões solteirões muito adequados e você está tentando me dizer que não há nada para dizer?"

Eu não tinha certeza como eu me sentia mais – irritada confusa, chocada, envergonhada? Sorte para mim, o calor subiu para o meu rosto me constrangendo. "Alice! Um deles é seu irmão! E o que faz você pensar que aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Uma coisa assustadora aconteceu enquanto eu esperava por uma explicação de Alice. Eu encontrei-me esperando que Edward tivesse dito algo para ela, que ele tivesse falado de mim de alguma forma. "Oh, eu não sei. Você é solteira, eles são solteiros... além disso, qualquer um deles teria a sorte de ter você".

Eu não me incomodei em corrigi-la, sabendo que era mais o contrário. "Sério, Alice, não há nada a dizer. Depois que eu percebi que tinha sido abandonada, Edward me levou de volta para meu apartamento."

Uh oh. Sua cabeça disparou para cima e seu olhar virou acusador. "Bella Swan! Edward Masen te levou a noite passada em casa e esta é a primeira vez que ouço sobre isso?"

Recuei longe da ressonância de sua voz estridente. "Alice!" Eu assobiei, envergonhada de ser vista com ela no momento. "Não foi assim! Eu teria apenas andado para casa sozinha, mas ele fez uma grande coisa sobre não ser seguro. Nós mal nos falamos." Porque eles eram tão bons amigos, eu decidi não falar o quanto ele era um idiota.

Não surpreendentemente, Alice parecia um pouco decepcionada, mas facilmente se recuperou. "Bem, eu estou contente que ele te levou a pé para casa. Eu nunca teria me perdoado se alguma coisa acontecesse com você."

"Relaxe Alice, é apenas Forks. Não é exatamente a capital da criminalidade do mundo." Revirei os olhos em sua exibição do drama. O que há com esse pessoal em se preocupar comigo? Oh sim – Eu consegui me grampear na segurança da minha própria sala de aula pouco antes de cair e bater minha cabeça.

Mas havia algo mais que manteve as engrenagens na minha cabeça girando. Edward. Ao que parece seria perfeitamente natural perguntar a respeito dele agora, mas o que ela iria me dizer? Será que ela suspeitaria de algo se eu perguntasse? Eu iria querer ouvir sobre todas as suas namoradas – ou todas as suas conquistas? A resposta foi simples – não. Então, eu segurei minha língua e mudei de assunto.

"Então, quer ir para as compras comigo? Você pode me ajudar a escolher o que fazer para o jantar hoje à noite." E só assim eu varri os acontecimentos da noite passada debaixo do tapete e esperançosamente coloquei de lado a minha paixão por Edward Masen para meu próprio bem.

Charlie estava além de animado para ver Alice mais uma vez. Se eu não o conhecesse melhor, eu poderia ter pensado que ele gostava de tê-la por perto mais do que eu. Mas eu o conheço e sei pelo que nós dois já passamos, e eu sabia o quanto ele me amava. Claro, ele não foi sempre o homem mais expressivo do planeta, mas isso é porque ele é Charlie. Eu sabia por que ele gostava de Alice e era por muitos dos mesmos motivos que eu a amava também. Alice era simplesmente uma força a ser considerada – uma força que iluminava a vida daqueles ao seu redor. Ela trouxe a luz para nossa vida – a luz que nos deixou quando a mamãe morreu.

Enquanto o frango com parmesão assava no forno, eu atribuí a massa para Alice enquanto Charlie arrumava a mesa. "Então, como esta indo o trabalho Chiefe?"

Eu ri levemente com o apelido que Alice deu para o meu pai, principalmente porque ele parecia estar gostando tanto dele. "Oh, você sabe, a mesmice de sempre".

"Vamos lá! Tenho certeza de que você tem algumas boas histórias que está escondendo de nós!" Alice puxou as grandes armas e desencadeou o lábio inferior. Pobre Charlie, nunca soube o que o atingiu.

Eu tive que morder de volta uma risada da expressão em seu rosto. "Uh... realmente... Eu acho que eu tenho um par de boas que você pode gostar."

Eu acho que foi o máximo que eu ouvi meu pai falar desde que minha mãe morreu. Era quase como se Alice soubesse... mas a menos que ela tivesse ouvido isso de algum lugar, não havia como ela poderia ter conhecimento. Os Cullen mudaram-se para Forks pouco antes do ensino médio, e então a morte da minha mãe tinha caído fora do radar de fofocas. Era uma regra tácita com Charlie que nós não falávamos sobre isso, mas por algum motivo pareceu errado não contar a Alice. Eu só não tinha certeza se eu estava pronta para abrir-me tanto – e não porque eu não confiava nela, mas simplesmente porque foi assim por muito tempo.

Depois do jantar e de ser deixada no meu apartamento, eu fiquei sozinha com meus pensamentos. Eu tentei empurrar tudo isso de lado e me concentrar nas lições que eu estaria ensinando esta semana, mas isso não estava funcionando. Eu não conseguia ficar longe das poucas lembranças preciosas que eu tinha de minha mãe desde a revelação de Alice encontrar sua alma gêmea e um conjunto de penetrantes olhos verdes. Eu finalmente desisti, separei a minha roupa para amanhã de manhã e fui para a cama.

O primeiro dia de escola foi surpreendentemente bem e quando os alunos finalmente se amontoaram para fora da minha sala, uma sensação de alívio me encheu. Fiquei surpresa quando Alice veio na minha sala e insistiu em que havia uma reunião do corpo docente de última hora na biblioteca. Mas assim que cheguei à esquina da biblioteca, tive a estranha sensação que todos estavam olhando para mim. Eu ouvi uma gargalhada clara e alta e virei-me engolindo um gole de ar quando eu reconheci Edward Masen de pé no meio da biblioteca sorrindo para mim enquanto eu era o alvo de uma piada.

Eu me virei para Alice pedindo uma explicação, sentindo o aumento de calor no meu rosto. Ela simplesmente deu de ombros, "não se embarace, Bella." Mas era tarde demais. Corri e me escondi atrás do balcão de circulação e as lágrimas começaram a fluir livremente pelo meu rosto. "O quê? Eu sou sua amiga! Eu estava cansada de ficar com você o tempo todo e é dolorosamente óbvio o quanto você desejou Edward, então eu pensei que eu ia fazer-lhe um favor".

Eu podia ouvir os outros membros da equipe resmungando alto, especulando e rindo abafado às minhas custas. Mas, acima de tudo era a voz _dele_ – alta e irritada. "Alguém me explica porque eu estou aqui novamente. Tenho coisas melhores a fazer do que assistir Bella se esconder atrás de uma mesa estúpida".

Apenas quando eu pensei que a mortificação chegou a um impossível nível, o sino para sinalizar mudança de classe explodiu. Mas, como eu fiquei encolhida atrás da mesa, balançando no local, chorando em silêncio, notei que a campainha não parava. Na verdade, ela parecia mais sonora. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Meus olhos dispararam abertos quando eu finalmente percebi que era apenas um sonho. Um estúpido, estúpido sonho. Eu estava enrolada debaixo dos lençóis, assim como eu tinha me encolhido atrás da mesa no meu sonho e eu podia sentir meu corpo ainda reagindo à vergonha e traição que eu senti do meu sonho. Assim definitivamente não era mais como eu queria começar o meu dia. Eu podia sentir os detalhes do meu sonho já escorrendo da minha memória, mas a minha reação era ainda vibrante em minhas veias.

Mesmo quando dirigi até a escola, vendo apenas dois outros carros no estacionamento, de repente eu estava temendo ver Alice. Eu sabia que era completamente irracional, mas quase me senti como se eu não estivesse no controle da adrenalina que disparou em minhas veias conforme eu empurrei para além das portas da frente. Minha salvação foi o fato de que era o primeiro dia de escola para os alunos e em menos de 45 minutos eu estaria na frente de um grupo de alunos do ensino médio que queria nada mais do que estar em qualquer lugar, menos aqui.

Estranhamente, estar na minha sala de aula – ocupando-me com pilhas de papéis que precisavam ser entregues em mãos – foi calmante. Bem, foi até que eu comecei a enlouquecer sobre esquecer como falar quando os alunos finalmente se amontoarem em minha sala. Ou se eles pensarem que meus cartazes eram defeituosos? Ou defeituoso era uma boa coisa agora? Eu tenho certeza que anos pra frente eu vou poder olhar para trás para hoje de manhã e rir. Mas agora, eu só precisava me lembrar de como respirar sem hiperventilar.

O primeiro sinal tocou e eu acho que o meu coração parou de bater por um momento. Oh merda. Eu podia ouvir o baixo resmungo de vozes, a exclamação ocasional e risadas quando eles passaram a minha porta. Oh merda. Agora eu podia ouvir armários abrindo e fechando conforme o segundo sinal de alerta soou. Oh merda. Foi apenas alguns momentos depois quando o primeiro aluno entrou na minha sala. Oh merda. Ele me deu uma olhada rápida e ignorou-me tão rapidamente assim que ele olhou para as mesas para encontrar seu assento atribuído.

Eu estava ao lado de minha mesa, remexendo com a pilha de papéis na minha mão enquanto os estudantes começavam a chegar. Eu espera não cortar o dedo com papel. Finalmente a última campainha tocou e eu estava contente de ver que não havia alunos atrasados. Eu realmente não queria ter que lidar com problemas de disciplina no primeiro dia. Todo mundo conseguiu encontrar seu lugar sem maiores incidentes e todo mundo estava calmo e agradável com os anúncios da manhã.

Respire, apenas respire. Fácil, porém, sem hiperventilar. Não há nada a temer. Eles são como as abelhas, que sentem o medo. Ou será que são ursos? Talvez sejam ambos. De qualquer maneira, não importa! Não mostre medo. Você pode fazer isso. Vamos lá, são 7:30 da manhã! Eles estão todos provavelmente ainda dormindo. Não há nada sobre o que enlouquecer. Não é como se fosse a primeira vez na frente de uma classe ou nada. Merda! Este _não_ é um bom sinal, se eu não posso falar com um vigor convincente. Nota própria – deixe de tomar café e mude para o chá de ervas de manhã.

Mas agora os anúncios acabaram e eu não tinha desculpas sobrando. Era hora de levantar e falar. Eu clareei minha garganta sem jeito e 20 cabeças viraram na minha direção. Oh merda. "Bom dia. Eu sou Srta. Swan e eu vou ensinar Inglês nível superior este ano." Silêncio. "Bem, eu sei que é cedo e a maioria de vocês provavelmente está ainda em ritmo de férias de verão, então eu vou tentar fazer isso o mais simples possível."

Eu estava prestes a entregar o plano de estudos quando vi uma mão levantar com o canto do meu olho. Olhei para a minha carta de assento e combinei o nome à mão. "Sim Tânia, você tem uma pergunta?"

Olhei para cima para encontrar a mão que também pertencia a uma menina loira com um sorriso sabichão. "Você é filha do chefe Swan?"

Merda! Eu não pensei sobre isso. "Sim, eu sou. Existem outras questões antes de começar?" Felizmente, todos pareciam muito além para pressionar o assunto ainda mais. Eu estava definitivamente tendo que pensar sobre isso antes da próxima aula e manter um olho em Tânia.

No almoço, eu estava tão obcecada por regras e procedimentos, novos rostos e nomes, e trabalho de classe que eu tinha esquecido completamente o meu drama de manhã. Parecia que meu corpo também tinha esquecido o assunto quando avistei Alice acenando-me para sentar ao lado dela na sala de professores.

"Bella! Como foi o seu primeiro dia?" Não havia nada além de bondade em seus olhos e curiosidade genuína.

Suspirei pesadamente quando me sentei no meu lugar. "Foi melhor do que eu esperava, mas ainda um pouco louco. Tenho certeza de que teve todo o material padrão do primeiro dia – cronograma, estudantes perdidos e não ser capaz de pronunciar os nomes de alguns alunos." Eu retirei o meu almoço preparado e joguei algumas uvas na minha boca. "Vou ficar mais confortável, uma vez que eu conhecer os alunos um pouco melhor e nós realmente começarmos a usar o material em vez de coisas chatas."

O sorriso de Alice me pôs à vontade. "Sim! Soa como um primeiro dia normal para mim. Quando é o seu período de planejamento?"

Eu sorri amplamente em um dos meus aspectos favoritos do meu trabalho. "É o último bloco." Eu preferia mergulhar de cabeça no primeiro dia e depois sentar e recuperar no final. Eu também gostei da idéia de ser capaz de terminar cada dia com o tempo de planejamento. Era o meu objetivo trazer o menos possível de trabalho para casa. Eu não quero ser um daqueles professores que traz montes de papelada para casa a cada noite. Eu estava realmente esperando para ter algum tempo para mim para a minha própria escrita.

Mas eu não esperava a reação de Alice. Ela bateu palmas e sorriu "Isto é tão ótimo! Podemos fugir cedo às sextas-feiras ou em qualquer dia e ir às compras!"

Eu balancei a cabeça tristemente, "Alice, eu não acho que isso é a melhor idéia. Eu não quero ter problemas." Deixar para Alice colocar a minha carreira na linha em nome do shopping.

"Oh relaxe Bella. Eu estava apenas sendo meio séria. Eu não deixaria você fazer qualquer coisa que você ficaria em apuros! Você é minha melhor amiga! Eu gosto de ter você por perto!" Alice brincando cutucou meu ombro, tentando assegurar-me, mas teve o efeito completamente oposto.

Ela deve ter me cutucado apenas no momento errado porque eu comecei a engasgar mastigando parcialmente a barra de granola na minha boca. Eu podia sentir a umidade aumentar em meus olhos, a queimadura em meus pulmões quando eu não conseguia respirar e as pancadas de uma pequena mão nas minhas costas.

"Bella! Você está bem? Fique de pé! Bella!" A voz frenética de Alice estava praticamente gritando no meu ouvido enquanto eu lutava para levantar. Os braços minúsculos acondicionados em torno de minha cintura por trás e ela usou toda a sua força surpreendente para forçar a comida parcialmente mastigada da minha traquéia.

Quem diria que a pequena Alice Cullen seria a minha morte? Apenas quando eu comecei a apagar, Alice conseguiu libertar o pedaço ilícito de granola e eu chupei uma respiração desesperada de ar. Agarrei no meu peito enquanto eu desabei de novo em meu lugar. Eu podia sentir Alice esfregando a mão sobre minhas costas, tentando acalmar-me. "Bella, você está bem?"

Mas antes que eu pudesse responder, o riso em plena expansão que só poderia pertencer a Emmett balançou as paredes. "Não me diga que eu perdi um outro momento Bella! O que eu perdi desta vez?"

Eu queria rir, mas no meu estado atual ele saiu mais como uma tosse seca. "Sua irmã quase me matou." Enquanto Emmett continuou a rir como um maníaco, eu levei um tempo para recuperar. "Não se preocupe Em, não foi tão engraçado. Eu quase me sufoquei até a morte, isso é tudo".

"Bella, não diga isso! Eu estava tão assustada!" Alice atirou a Emmett um olhar que Medusa teria inveja. "Isso não é engraçado Emmett!" Ou o olhar ou o som de sua voz o fez sossegar e ele mudou-se para se sentar ao meu lado.

"Gente, se você não tinha notado, esta é apenas um dia normal na vida de Bella Swan. É melhor se acostumar com isso." Depois do incidente com a barra de granola, eu decidi que não queria tentar o destino mais longe e coloquei de lado o resto do meu almoço para amanhã.

Emmett me surpreendeu colocando o braço em volta dos meus ombros. "Bella me desculpe, eu espero que você saiba que eu não quis dizer nada com isso."

Comoveu-me ver esse lado de Emmett. "Emmett está tudo bem, eu prometo." Parei para olhar para meus dois amigos a sério por um momento. "Eu caio muito e coisas estranhas acontecem comigo o tempo todo – é apenas como a vida é para mim. Eu coro facilmente e com certeza é constrangedor, mas eu estou no ponto em minha vida em que isso não me incomoda muito mais. Eu não estou mais na escola".

Teria sido perfeitamente um momento de aquecer o coração digno dos melhores filmes de menininhas, até que todos nós olhamos em volta e percebemos que ainda estávamos na escola. Nós três estávamos em lágrimas de riso enquanto os outros membros da equipe lançavam-nos olhares cansados enquanto passavam. Nós mal tivemos tempo de acabar com o nosso ajuste de rir quando a campainha tocou, sinalizando que eu precisava voltar para minha sala de aula.

"Tudo bem Bella, apenas me prometa experiências de quase morte apenas quando um de nós estiver por perto. Ok?" Emmett provocou por cima do ombro, Alice lhe atirou um olhar que ele não viu.

"É um acordo Em. Vejo vocês no final do dia." Eu simplesmente não conseguia tirar o sorriso do meu rosto enquanto eu corria de volta para a minha sala para a minha última aula do dia. Agora seria a classe avançada e eu estava ansiosa para a cobertura de poesia e redação criativa com esse grupo.

Eu só fiz isso antes que os primeiros alunos começaram a entrar. Eles eram muito mais tagarelas do que as minhas aulas mais cedo e eu imaginei que levaria alguns minutos para fazê-los se concentrarem após o período de almoço. O sino final soou e notei alguns assentos vazios. Mas antes que eu pudesse olhar para o meu mapa de assentos, os últimos três estudantes tropeçaram em seu caminho para dentro.

Eles nem sequer olharam para mim enquanto eles tomaram seus assentos e os sorrisos em seus rostos parecia me desafiar a discipliná-los. "Desculpe-me, Alex, James e Caleb, mas vocês estão atrasados. Vocês têm um passe para me mostrar?"

Eu estava com um pouco de prazer de ver seus rostos chocados antes que James pigarreou. "Um, Srta. Swan desculpe, mas tínhamos um pequeno problema no armário." Os três meninos riram e eu esperava que o problema armário não significasse que eles estavam enchendo os armários de alguns pobres calouros.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha incrédula e fiz uma nota do incidente em minha agenda. "Eu vejo. Porque esse é o primeiro dia, eu vou deixar passar. Mas gostaria de aproveitar esta oportunidade para lembrar a todos vocês que eu ainda espero que vocês se sentem quando o sinal tocar, senão vocês serão marcados como atrasados." Olhei para a sala, deixando meu olhar descansar por alguns segundos extras nos três patetas. "Tudo bem, vamos começar."

O resto da aula correu bem, mas eles eram muito mais tagarelas do que as minhas aulas anteriores e estava me sentindo desgastada pelo tempo, finalmente, a campainha tocou. Ignorei os sussurros quando os estudantes saíram enquanto fingi não ouvir o meu nome aparecer mais de uma vez. Isso ia ser uma coisa difícil de superar – ouvir os alunos falarem de mim e se preocupar com o que eles pensavam sobre mim. Acho que é apenas algo que eu vou ter que superar.

Suspirei pesadamente quando me sentei na minha mesa e me virei para verificar o meu e-mail pela primeira vez hoje. Um e-mail particular chamou minha atenção conforme eu estava classificando as dezenas de mensagens. Era do diretor lembrando os funcionários de uma assembléia amanhã, a assembléia estava em nome do Departamento de Polícia de Forks e era parte da iniciativa antidrogas e álcool nas escolas. Eu me pergunto por que Charlie não mencionou isso. Oh bem.

Passei o resto do meu tempo copiando apostilas de planejamento para o resto da semana e me organizando para as aulas que eu planejei. Eu perdi completamente a noção do tempo e quase pulei da cadeira quando os anúncios da tarde vieram. Mudei-me para ficar de fora da minha sala para monitorar o corredor conforme os estudantes correram para fora do edifício.

Avistei uma garota de uma de minhas aulas, Erin. Ela tinha o cabelo castanho muito como o meu e havia apenas uma coisa sobre ela que me fez lembrar de como eu era no colégio. A maneira como ela curvava os ombros e a forma como ela segurava os livros em seus braços quase me fez sentir como se eu estivesse tendo um flashback. E então James e seus amigos passaram por ela, quase derrubando-a no chão.

Eu não pensei, eu só me movi para ver se ela estava bem. "Ei, você está bem?"

Seus olhos dispararam para o meu, um olhar de descrença no rosto. "Sim, hum. Isso acontece o tempo todo – estou acostumada a isso." Senti um puxão, sabendo muito bem como era ser invisível. "Porém, obrigada, Srta. Swan. Tenho que ir."

"Certo, te vejo na aula amanhã." Eu a vi correr pelo corredor e virar a esquina onde os meus olhos já não podiam segui-la. Eu não podia colocar o dedo nisso, mas havia algo sobre ela, algo que parecia fora. Eu fiz uma anotação mental para manter um olho sobre ela e virei-me para limpar minha mesa para que eu pudesse ir para casa.

Eu acho que eu não estava olhando para onde estava indo e corri para a direita esbarrando em Emmett enquanto fazia meu caminho para o meu carro. "Oops, me desculpe Em."

Suas mãos grandes envolvendo meus braços, me segurando na posição vertical, conforme seu corpo tremia de tanto rir. "Bella, você não pode ser seriamente tão desajeitada de verdade!"

"Temo que sim." Eu balancei a cabeça, um pouco aborrecida comigo mesma.

"Bella!Emmett!Esperem!" Alice restringia em seu caminho, olhando inteiramente. "Acabei de desligar o telefone com Jasper e ele disse que sua irmã gêmea está chegando à cidade neste final de semana! Ele quer que todos nós a conheçamos!"

"Ela é gostosa?" Tanto Alice quanto eu demos um tapa em Emmett. "O quê? Eu só estava perguntando."

"Emmett Cullen! Ela é irmã de Jasper e você vai ser um cavalheiro quando você conhecê-la. Não me faça ficar mal! Eu vou casar com ele e eu não quero você arruinando isso para mim!"

"Alice, é só segunda-feira. Não é um pouco cedo para fazer planos para o fim de semana?" Eu ainda não tinha descoberto o que eu fazia para o jantar, muito menos o que eu faria este fim de semana.

"Nunca! Se não fazemos planos agora, vamos ficar ocupados durante a semana e vamos esquecer de fazer planos!"

"Como você poderia nos deixar esquecer." Revirei os olhos, sempre espantada com a energia de Alice.

"Verdade." Alice ofereceu a sério e eu mordi a língua para não rir. "De qualquer forma, vou verificar com Edward para me certificar de que ele pode vir também. Agora, eu estou pensando no sábado à noite outra vez."

Edward. Sim, definitivamente não acabou com ele ainda. Mas meio que parecia que ela tentaria juntar a irmã de Jasper com Edward – que deve ser o suficiente para me ajudar a acabar com a minha paixão. Sabendo como Jasper é bonito, eu tenho certeza que ela está além de linda – perfeita para Edward. Esperançosamente a experiência iria me sossegar. Talvez vê-lo feliz com uma mulher linda seria suficiente para me ajudar a esquecê-lo. Sim – depois que eu tivesse mais uma sensação de facada no meu peito. Eu estava desesperada.

"Bella? Terra para Bella?" Pisquei, balançando a cabeça conforme Alice estalou os dedos na frente do meu rosto. "Whoa, onde você foi agora?"

"Desculpe, acho que eu viajei um pouco." Afastei-me, esperando que eles não percebessem a maneira que meu rosto corou.

"Cara, não é nenhuma maravilha que você é tão desajeitada! Você tem que começar a prestar atenção ao seu redor." Emmett provocou com sua risada e eu estava feliz com a distração.

"Você está certo Emmett. Vou trabalhar nisso."

Com instruções estritas de Alice para manter os nossos fins de semana abertos, nos despedimos e eu fiz o meu caminho de volta para meu apartamento. Por que eu não poderia apenas ser normal? Por que eu não posso passar um dia como uma pessoa normal? Por que é que eu tinha que quase sufocar até a morte durante a minha pausa para o almoço? Por que eu estava ainda presa na minha paixão de escola? Por que eu não poderia deixá-lo ir?

Minha mente estava girando e só havia uma coisa que eu poderia fazer para acalmá-la. Então, liguei a água quente para o chá, ligando uma música clássica suave e sentei-me na frente do meu laptop. Até o momento de a pobre coisa velha ligar o bule gritou e eu me estabeleci com uma boa xícara de chá verde. Eu precisava escrever para tirar estes pensamentos loucos da minha cabeça – e foi exatamente isso que eu fiz.

Não demorou muito para que os personagens começassem a falar por si mesmos e eu tive que lutar para manter os olhos abertos. Tudo muito cedo, no entanto, cedi aos apelos desesperados do meu corpo para o sono. Anotei alguns dos meus pensamentos esperando que eu pudesse pegá-los onde eu parei amanhã e me preparei para dormir. Eu senti como se eu pudesse finalmente respirar de novo, como se um peso tivesse sido tirado do meu peito enquanto eu entrava debaixo das cobertas. Eu amo como a escrita pode fazer isso – como eu posso me perder em outro mundo e esquecer as preocupações do meu próprio.

Então eu deitei, fechei os olhos e entrei na inconsciência, e me preparei para acordar e fazer tudo novamente amanhã.


	5. Oops

**Capítulo 5 – Oops**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

A escola inteira estava zumbindo em antecipação. Parece que esta palestra era um evento maior do que eu tinha previsto inicialmente. Isto também podia ter algo a ver com o fato de que tinha sido adiada alguns dias. Fiquei contente que estava marcada para a última hora do dia e, portanto, eu não tinha estudantes para monitorar durante a palestra. Eu já conhecia o suficiente para saber que eu não queria ser responsável por James e seus amigos em um lugar tão desestruturado como esse. Eu sempre odiei palestras – elas me lembravam muito de uma cena de multidão em um livro que eu li uma vez.

Entretanto, minha curiosidade era aguçada em razão de todo o burburinho sobre o policial que supostamente faria a apresentação. Todas as meninas estavam fofocando sobre quão quente ele era - quem quer que fosse ele. Mas a menos que esse policial tenha vindo de outra cidade, eu não podia imaginar sobre quem elas estavam falando. Até onde eu sabia, não havia policiais jovens quentes na força - caso contrário, eu tenho certeza que Charlie teria dito alguma coisa. Pelo menos, eu acho que ele teria dito algo. Bem, talvez ele não mencionasse a parte quente, mas certamente ele mencionaria qualquer nova adição à força. Certo?

Perdi-me em meus pensamentos enquanto eu tentava me desligar do ruído monótono que trovejava crescendo no ginásio. Amanhã, sexta-feira, eu teria meu primeiro encontro - com Embry Call. Eu ainda não tinha contado a Alice, mas não sei por que. Eu ainda não conseguia decidir como eu me sentia sobre isso. Embaraçoso foi a primeira palavra que me veio à mente, mas eu acho que realmente deveria ser lisonjeado. Se tudo isso falhar, eu culpo Jacob.

Ele sabia que eu nunca poderia dizer não para ele. Ele sabia disso, e é por isso que ele me chamou e me arrumou um encontro às cegas. "Hey Bells, você sabe que Embry tem perguntado sobre você".

Ao mesmo tempo, parecia bastante inofensivo. "Oh, como ele está?" Em minha mente, eu podia ver o Embry Call que eu me lembrava - o menino esquivo que sempre esteve rotulado à Jacob. Jacob, Quil e Embry eram amigos desde que qualquer um pudesse se lembrar, e uma parte de mim sentia falta de sair com aquela pequena alcatéia.

"Ah, ele está bem. Ele tem feito muito bem para si mesmo. Você ficaria orgulhosa dele." Eu podia ouvir algo no tom de Jacob - e eu quero me chutar por não perceber isso antes.

"Isso é ótimo. Por que vocês não vêm no domingo para jantar comigo e Charlie neste fim de semana? Traga Leah também!" Eu estava muito ocupada relembrando os velhos tempos, que eu quase perdi a parte final.

"Na verdade, Bells, acho que ele tinha em mente algo menor." Eu balancei a cabeça lembrando como isto me levou um bom minuto para envolver meu cérebro em torno dessa frase. "Estou ajustando que vocês tenham um encontro".

Essa última parte quase me fez bufar, mesmo agora, dias depois do telefonema. Infelizmente, isso também me fez pensar sobre o último encontro que eu fui e isso fez o meu estômago revirar. Eu sabia que Jake não iria me acertar com Embry a menos que ele pensasse que era uma boa idéia. Apesar dos meus próprios medos e inseguranças, eu estava determinada a confiar em Jake e sair com Embry. Além disso, era apenas um encontro. Se fosse terrível, eu simplesmente não sairia com ele novamente. Desta vez eu não estava sozinha - eu tinha os meus amigos olhando por mim.

Embry sempre foi um tipo bonito naquela forma tímida. Ele era magro, uma versão ligeiramente menor de Jake. Ele tinha a mesma pele escura e cabelo preto, e sempre parecia ter um brilho travesso nos olhos. Um pequeno sorriso puxou os cantos de minha boca enquanto eu pensava sobre todas as brincadeiras, as piadas e bons momentos que compartilhei com aqueles meninos. Parecia que tinha sido uma outra vida, numa época em que éramos muito jovens e ingênuos para ver o mundo como ele realmente era. Eu sentia falta daqueles dias.

Um encontro. A parte superior inteira do meu corpo cedeu assim que eu soltei um suspiro pesado. O barulho no ginásio estava ficando demais para ser ignorado por mais tempo e fiquei realmente feliz com a distração. Eu procurei meus amigos pela multidão, Alice e Emmett, ou qualquer outro sinal que o infame policial quente estaria aqui para iniciar a palestra em algum momento no futuro próximo. Eu provavelmente poderia ter escapado totalmente da apresentação pois não tinha nenhuma classe para controlar, mas se eu estivesse sendo honesta comigo mesma, minha curiosidade era aguçada.

Eu ri quando eu finalmente avistei Emmett com um grupo barulhento de meninos, os braços cruzados e flexionados à frente do seu peito e uma expressão anormalmente severa no rosto. Se eu não o conhecesse melhor, a visão poderia ter me intimidado. No mínimo ele estava se impondo e, a julgar pelos olhares dos rapazes que ele estava olhando, sua presença tinha o efeito desejado. Ele encontrou meus olhos através do ginásio e me deu uma piscadela divertida. Emmett bobinho.

Eu deixei meus olhos vaguearem nas arquibancadas, perdendo-me no meio da multidão. Reconheci alguns rostos de minhas aulas e tentei me lembrar de seus nomes. Eu era muito boa em lembrar nomes, e até agora eu sabia de quase todos os meus alunos. Eu amava as pessoas assistindo, e agora que eu estava escrevendo novamente eu precisava de todo o material que eu pudesse conseguir. Eu sempre achei que há tanta coisa que você pode aprender observando as pessoas quando elas pensam que ninguém está olhando.

Pegue o diretor, Sr. Perkins, por exemplo. Eu o vi mudar o peso de seu corpo de um pé para o outro, com as mãos firmemente presas nos bolsos. Ele se manteve verificando o seu relógio apenas antes de usar o braço para correr em sua testa, enxugando o suor. Se eu tivesse que adivinhar, eu acho que ele estava desconfortável em pé na frente do grande grupo de pessoas. Agora esta seria uma fobia bastante normal, se ele não fosse o diretor do colégio. Isso me fez perguntar por que ele escolheu ser diretor em primeiro lugar, e a partir daí a história começou a se desenvolver em minha mente.

Meus olhos fixaram em Alice assim que ela entrou no ginásio, caminhando diretamente até o Sr. Perkins. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e colocou suas mãos em concha em torno de sua boca para ser ouvida. Eu assisti seus ombros relaxarem um pouco, uma expressão aliviada em seu rosto. Parecia que o misterioso oficial de polícia quente finalmente decidiu agraciar-nos com sua presença. Observei-o em seu meado de quarenta anos, o início de uma barriga de cerveja começando a aparecer, apesar de seus melhores esforços. Eu ri comigo mesma levemente assim que o Sr. Perkins fez o seu caminho até o meio do salão.

Ele ficou sem jeito no microfone, e tentou trazer o caos à ordem. "Acalmem-se agora, por favor. Senhoras e senhores, eu preciso de sua atenção, por favor." Eu quase ri com a sua última tentativa - ele parecia mais o rapaz no circo ficando pronto para mostrar a mulher barbada. "Obrigado. Hoje temos um orador convidado do Departamento de Polícia de Forks. Espero que todos vocês dêem a ele a sua atenção e o mostrem o respeito que ele merece. Oficial…"

Mudei meus olhos para ver para onde o Sr. Perkins gesticulou e me senti como se estivesse sufocando com a barra de granola mais uma vez. Eu tive que piscar algumas vezes para me certificar de que não estava vendo coisas. Mas, infelizmente, parece que em algum momento eu devo ter riscado a madame da sorte, e ela estava determinada a ter o caminho comigo. Porque andando em nenhum outro senão ele, o único, Edward Masen - em um uniforme de polícia.

Ok, o que eu perdi? Eu simplesmente esqueci aquele telefonema de Charlie? 'Oh sim Bella, nós contratamos um novo agente. Você deve se lembrar dele da escola – um garoto com o nome de Edward Masen. Você o conhece certo?" Não, eu teria me lembrado disso.

Mas eu só o vi neste fim de semana... ele mora com Emmett... meu pai é o chefe de polícia... Por que eu era sempre a última a saber de tudo?

Mas ele nunca me impressionou como o tipo que se tornaria um policial. O capitão do time de beisebol? A estrela de grandes cobranças do time de futebol? O armador estrela do time de basquete? Um dos filhos mais espertos que Forks High School provavelmente já viu? Um dos homens mais bonitos que eu já vi? Um policial?

Algo não estava se encaixando. Eu sabia que eu estava perdendo alguma coisa, e maldição se eu não descobrisse o que era! Onde é que a pequena duende estava quando eu precisava dela? Não acredito que ninguém nunca me disse que Edward era um policial! E não apenas um policial, mas um policial em Forks! Como eu poderia ter perdido essa?

Agora tudo fazia sentido. O riso abafado das meninas, a postura dos rapazes durante toda a semana - Edward. Não admira que a escola estivesse em alvoroço! Decidi me focar nos alunos, não confiando em mim mesma para dar atenção a Edward. Bastante certo, todas as meninas estavam comendo Edward com os olhos - especialmente Tânia. Quando eu a vi colocar os olhos em Edward eu senti alguma coisa - era quente e percorreu minha espinha e ficou pesado na boca do meu estômago. Tão logo percebi o que era eu senti como se tivesse atingido todo o meu tempo fracamente. Eu estava com ciúmes de uma bimbo loira 18 anos de idade.

Chateada, virei em meus calcanhares e segui como um furacão de volta para a minha sala. Mas no momento em que eu cheguei lá, a raiva tinha passado. Eu nunca fui muito boa em ficar com raiva de alguém ou alguma coisa. Geralmente eu ficava louca comigo mesma por reagir tão fortemente por algo tão ridículo. O que importava se Edward era um policial? Eu não sabia nada sobre ele. Eu o encontrei uma vez e ficou claro que ele não queria nada comigo. Deus, por que esse pensamento doía tanto? Eu não sei nada sobre ele!

_Apenas pare de pensar nele!_ Sim, claro. Ugh!

Eu só preciso de uma distração, e então eu vou ficar bem. Ok... distração. Grades. Eu desenterrei a pilha de ensaios que precisavam de correção e comecei com a minha caneta vermelha. Fechei os olhos, respirei fundo e rolei a minha cabeça. Ok, o primeiro. A atribuição do ensaio foi bastante simples – mil palavras que descrevem um livro que eles tiveram que ler para a escola e como se sentiam a respeito disso. Não era muito para testar os seus conhecimentos, mas apenas tentando ter uma noção de sua escrita, bem como um sentimento do tipo de material que eles tiveram até agora.

Minha única base de conhecimento para a qualidade do ensino ministrado pelos professores de Forks era o que eu conseguia me lembrar do meu tempo aqui, e mesmo assim não era muito confiável. E talvez as coisas tivessem mudado desde que me formei - só havia uma maneira de descobrir. Eu li algumas amostras de cada classe antes que eu realmente começasse a ler todos os ensaios criticamente. Ficou claro que o meu nível de expectativa estava um pouco alto após a leitura dessas primeiras amostras, e eu suspirei pesadamente pensando sobre o trabalho duro que eu tinha à minha frente.

Eu estava tão imersa na minha correção que eu quase caí da cadeira quando a campainha de despedida tocou. A última coisa que eu precisava era de uma outra contusão e outra história de como Bella caiu sem motivo aparente. Me desliguei do barulho dos alunos no corredor e foquei em terminar a pilha de papéis na minha frente. Eu queria fazer o máximo possível para que eu não tivesse que fazer qualquer correção no fim de semana. Entre o meu encontro de sexta-feira a noite, sair com a turma no sábado para conhecer a irmã de Jasper e o jantar de domingo com Charlie, eu sabia que não teria muito tempo para mim mesma.

"Knock, knock." Minha cabeça subiu ao som da voz de Alice e a percepção de que o prédio estava agora silencioso.

"Alice, por que você não mencionar o fato de que Edward é um policial?" Meus olhos se arregalaram assim que eu percebi que eu só deixei escapar. Eu realmente tinha a intenção de facilitar essa conversa com um pouco mais de tato, mas agora já era tarde demais para isso.

Ela empalideceu ligeiramente, um sorriso de desculpas nos lábios enquanto ela se moveu para sentar em uma das mesas na minha frente. "Oops. Eu acho que eu meio que esqueci? Eu não sei. Eu não achei que isso importasse." Ela parou para pensar por um momento antes de continuar. "Isso importa, Bella?"

Agora foi a minha vez de pensar. Eu sabia que a minha reação a Edward era irracional, assim como eram todos os pensamentos que eu parecia ter quando ele estava envolvido. "Acho que não. Eu acho que só estou surpresa".

A compreensão facilmente formou-se no rosto de Alice quando ela concordou. "Sim, eu posso entender isso. Às vezes eu esqueço que você só está aqui há algumas semanas. Eu sinto que nós temos sido amigas durante anos e eu apenas suponho que você sabe tudo o que sei".

"Eu posso entender isso. Eu apenas estava surpresa, isso é tudo. Às vezes eu esqueço que fiquei afastada por seis anos porque tudo parece o mesmo por aqui." Eu dei de ombros, tentando negar o meu interesse irracional em Edward. Havia algumas coisas que eu ainda não estava pronta para que Alice soubesse - e minha aparente obsessão com Edward era uma delas.

"Então, para mudar de assunto, eu estava pensando em uma noite das meninas amanhã à noite para se preparar para a noite de sábado?" Alice saltou acima de seu assento quando eu comecei a limpar a minha mesa.

"Um, na verdade... eu meio que... não posso amanhã a noite." Eu mantive meus olhos para baixo, focando em minhas mãos enquanto pegava minha bolsa e as chaves.

"O que você quer dizer, você não pode? Você tem um encontro quente ou algo assim?" Eu podia ouvir o sorriso na voz dela e isso teria sido engraçado se não fosse verdade. Infelizmente, minha hesitação em responder falou mais alto. "Bella!" Meu nome ecoou pelas paredes vazias da minha sala de aula e eu vacilei para longe. "Você tem um encontro amanhã a noite e você não me disse?"

Oops. "Meio que... mas não é como um encontro real." Silêncio. Eu não gostava quando Alice estava quieta, isso era... antinatural. "Alice, me desculpe. Eu ia dizer a você… eu apenas... eu sinto muito".

"Você. Terá. Um. Encontro. Amanhã. A. Noite. E. Você. Está. Me. Dizendo. Apenas. Agora?" Suas mãos estavam enroladas em seus lados e seus olhos estavam fechados, como se isso fosse a única coisa impedindo-a de explodir.

"Não é realmente uma grande coisa. Ele é apenas um velho amigo. Eu só vou sair com ele porque Jacob me pediu. Me desculpe Alice, mas isso não é realmente uma grande coisa." E eu realmente não quero que seja uma grande coisa e eu só podia esperar que Alice não iria transformá-lo em algo que não era.

Sua postura relaxou, mas quando ela abriu os olhos, eles estavam queimando em aborrecimento. "Está tudo bem. Eu acho que te devo uma depois do final de semana passado." Bem, isso foi inesperado. "Venha, vamos sair daqui!"

Eu balancei a cabeça e segui Alice para fora até o estacionamento, ainda meio que esperando que ela virasse e procurasse uma desculpa para uma viagem de compras. Emmett estava lá, esperando por nós em seu jipe com um sorriso. "Olá, senhoritas".

Eu estava feliz com a diversão. "Hey Em. Que maneira de manter essas crianças em ordem." Eu lhe dei uma cotovelada em tom jocoso, provocando-o.

Ele estufou o peito e trouxe seus grandes braços até ele. "Bem, é um trabalho duro, mas alguém tem de fazê-lo." O olhar sério sobre o seu rosto todo durou trinta segundos. "Eu vi como você se esquivou de lá extremamente rápida. Edward estava realmente tão chato?"

Dei de ombros, tentando esconder a minha reação. Mas antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Alice saltou dentro "Na verdade, ela estava fazendo planos secretos com seu encontro secreto de amanhã à noite."

Eu sabia que Alice não deixaria passar tão facilmente. "O que é isso? Nossa Bella tem um encontro amanhã à noite? Com quem?"

Eu suspirei, derrotada, "Embry Call. Ele é um velho amigo".

Emmett me cutucou de brincadeira e eu olhei para cima para vê-lo balançando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. "Um velho amigo, hein?" Revirei os olhos e eu não podia mais lutar contra o sorriso. Pelo menos eu não estava corando. "Isso é legal, Bella. Eu acho que é formidável você ter um encontro".

"Eu desejaria que vocês não fizessem disso uma grande coisa. Jacob definiu a coisa toda." Eu disse a eles sobre o telefonema e tentei minimizar as coisas, tanto quanto possível. Mesmo que eles ainda não tivessem conhecido Jacob, eles sabiam quem ele era e quão próximos nós éramos. Teríamos um fim de semana de três dias chegando em breve, e eu esperava organizar um jantar no meu apartamento para que eles pudessem conhecer Jacob e Leah.

Eventualmente nos separamos e eu fiquei sozinha com meus pensamentos novamente. Alice foi até algo, isso era certo. Mas na maior parte havia o mistério de Edward Masen. Eu poderia, pelo menos, justificar o meu fascínio agora por causa do mistério em torno dele, mas quanto tempo essa desculpa agüentaria? Eu ainda não conseguia descobrir por que eu me importava tanto. Por que eu não podia simplesmente colocá-lo fora da minha mente?

Como eu tinha feito todas as noites desta semana, me servi uma xícara de chá e sentei-me para escrever. Mas desta vez eu comecei uma nova história. Era a história de uma menina, nos anos do colégio, que se sentia invisível. Ela passou tanto tempo sentindo-se invisível, que eventualmente ela realmente desapareceu completamente. Não sabendo o que fazer, ela continuou com sua rotina diária por um tempo. Mas um dia ela percebe o poder de sua invisibilidade. Ela percebe que ela pode fazer qualquer coisa que ela quer porque ninguém pode vê-la para julgá-la. Ela faz uma lista de todas as coisas que ela queria fazer, mas tinha muito medo de tentar.

Eu não tinha certeza qual direção eu queria que a história seguisse, então eu anotei algumas opções e continuaria em outra noite. Era muito mais fácil para tentar adormecer quando minha mente não estava correndo em um milhão de milhas por hora e eu não estava focada em problemas que eu não entendia.

Na manhã seguinte, vesti minha camisa do corpo docente da Forks High School, e jeans em nome do "espírito do dia". Acho que sexta-feira casual era notícia velha. Eu esperava não ter que vestir esta camisa toda sexta-feira. Pelo menos as cores da escola eram bastante inofensivas, azul marinho e ouro. Eu só esperava que quando chegasse à escola eu não fosse a única participando do "espírito do dia".

No almoço eu fiquei aliviada ao descobrir que a grande maioria do pessoal realmente vestiu a camisa, apesar de que a não ser eu, eles não estavam particularmente satisfeitos com isso. "Normalmente, nós estamos muito bem na primeira sexta-feira, mas depois disso, isso realmente não interessa." Ângela confiou a mim já que Alice estava visivelmente ausente do almoço. "Eu tento me lembrar de vesti-la realmente nas semanas dos grandes jogos de futebol e coisas assim, mas de outra forma, não me incomodo. Isto faz coçar".

"Eu sei! Eu pensei que era só comigo!" Eu finalmente me permiti coçar a parte de trás do meu pescoço, onde a etiqueta tinha me torturado durante todo o dia. "Ei, você viu Alice hoje? Não é como se ela saltasse para fora do almoço".

"Sim, eu a vi esta manhã." Eu sabia que era irracional, mas eu estava começando a me preocupar que Alice estivesse com raiva de mim, apesar de suas garantias. "Então, como tem sido? Você já se ajustou à vida de volta a Forks?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, voltando à conversa. "Sim, é surpreendente como foi fácil readaptar à vida familiar daqui. Às vezes eu esqueço que estive ausente por tanto tempo. Mas, novamente, tudo o que tenho a fazer é olhar para o anel em seu dedo e eu me lembro o quanto eu perdi".

Angela corou ligeiramente, olhando para seu anel. "Sim, eu acho que sim. Estou contente que temos uma chance de nos reconectar".

"Eu também, Ang." Enquanto eu apreciava a calma de um almoço com Ângela, eu ainda não podia superar o fato de que Alice estava sumida. Tenho certeza que ela só estava amarrada com um aluno e não podia fugir.

Eu não tive a oportunidade de me debruçar sobre isto por muito tempo, já que minha classe avançada provou ser ainda mais complicada que o normal. Minha sala de aula tornou-se o território de cortejos para James quando ele tentou cortejar uma garota chamada Vitória. Então, ao invés de levarem minha aula a sério, a cada pergunta que eu fiz à classe ele tinha uma oportunidade para se mostrar ao objeto de seu desejo. Ela era uma menina bonita com o cabelo impressionantemente vermelho, mas ela parecia com alguém que poderia facilmente ser apanhada pela turma errada se ela não fosse cuidadosa, e James era definitivamente a turma errada.

Eu estava um pouco ansiosa para o sinal tocar e decidi dar à classe um início precoce na sua tarefa de casa. Realmente, eu estava apenas esperando por um momento de paz e tranqüilidade. "Certo pessoal, eu vou dar-lhes os últimos cinco minutos de aula para começarem a fazer sua tarefa da próxima semana. A única coisa que peço é que vocês trabalhem silenciosamente entre vocês mesmos".

Mudei-me para sentar à minha mesa assim que a sala caiu num silêncio reconfortante. Eu me ocupava com a correção, olhando para cima de vez em quando para ter certeza que eu não estava perdendo alguma travessura. Com exceção de James, a classe estava muito bem comportada - só conversando. Quando o sinal finalmente tocou eu ofereci a todos um feliz fim de semana e sorri alegremente para baixo para os dois últimos ensaios sobre a minha mesa.

A nota final entrou no meu livro de notas, eu estava prestes a levantar-me e procurar Alice quando a duende apareceu. "Bella! Vamos!" Eu notei que ela estava com sua bolsa pendurada no ombro. Quando eu não agi rápido o suficiente para ela, ela veio ao redor da mesa e começou a puxar-me para fora da minha cadeira.

"Alice! O que você está fazendo?"

"Vamos Bella! Seu encontro estará chegando para buscá-lo, o que, seis e meia?" Eu concordei, tentando me lembrar quando eu mencionei isso para Alice. "Bem, isso não nos dá muito tempo para encontrar uma roupa decente e preparar-se! Estamos perdendo um tempo precioso aqui! Vamos lá!"

Eu congelei no lugar. "Espere Alice. Você está dizendo o que eu acho que você está dizendo?"

Sua expressão suavizou, assim como sua postura. "Não se preocupe, eu já liberei-a com Perkins. Você não vai ficar em apuros. Por favor, só faça isso comigo?"

Maldição. Ela não apenas fez beicinho, como também eliminou a única razão válida que eu tinha para protestar. Alice é uma pessoa um pouco assustadora quando ela coloca sua mente para algo. "Está bem Alice. Você ganhou. Vamos lá".

Uma vez que minha picape estava estacionada em segurança na minha casa, entrei no pequeno carro esporte de Alice e estávamos a caminho de Port Angeles. Ela insistiu que não havia a pena olhar em nada em Forks e eu tive que concordar com ela. Mas se eu estava nervosa sobre fazer o caminho a tempo, essa preocupação foi imediatamente substituída pelo medo de Alice dirigindo.

"Alice! Eu sei que o tempo é um problema, mas você realmente tem de conduzir _isto _rápido?" Sua risadinha foi a única resposta que eu teria.

A viagem de compras em si foi um borrão e eu não poderia dizer em quais lojas entramos. Eu estava ciente do fato de que Alice selecionou duas roupas para mim - uma para esta noite e outra para amanhã à noite. Estávamos de volta ao meu apartamento pelas 5 da tarde, dando-me tempo suficiente para tomar banho e ser submetida aos tratamentos de cabelo e maquiagem de Alice.

Alice estava me circulando, dando os toques finais no meu cabelo e maquiagem quando meus pensamentos finalmente me alcançaram. "Alice? Você não está zangada comigo, está?"

As mãos dela congelaram no lugar pouco antes de ela se mudar para ficar em frente a mim. "Não! O que faria você dizer isso?"

Eu dei de ombros: "Eu não sei." Eu não queria perguntar se a viagem de compras havia sido um meio de tortura porque agora eu percebi que era um ato de amizade.

"Eu admito que fiquei um pouco ferida por você não ter mencionado seu encontro antes, mas eu sei que você não fez isso de propósito. E você ainda sairá com a gente amanhã à noite - e essa é a parte importante. Eu admito que estive um pouco distraída ultimamente".

"O que está em sua mente, Alice?" Ela mudou-se para trás de mim novamente, então eu não podia ver seu rosto.

"Acho que estou nervosa sobre amanhã à noite. Jasper disse que sua irmã pode ser um pouco... difícil às vezes." Eu podia ouvir a insegurança em sua voz enquanto suas mãos moveram-se visivelmente mais lentas do que antes.

"Alice, tenho certeza que você não tem nada para se preocupar. Ela vai te amar tanto como Jasper ama. Se ela é uma pessoa boa em tudo, ela vai ver o quão incrível você é e como você faz feliz o irmão dela. E se ela não enxergar isso, eu vou espancá-la para você." O tilintar do riso de Alice aliviou a atmosfera preocupada, e eu não tinha dúvida de que amanhã à noite ocorreria sem problemas.

A campainha disparou sinalizando a chegada de Embry, que por sua vez fez Alice guinchar de excitação. "Oh! Eu vou recepcioná-lo. Você fica aqui!" Eu ri com sua excitação. Você acharia que ela iria a um encontro, não eu.

Eu levei um momento para avaliar minha aparência e quase não reconheci a pessoa de pé em frente a mim. Eu tinha um par de jeans de lavagem escura que se encaixavam como uma luva e um top de seda vermelha que me fez parecer glamorosa com apenas um traço de sexy. Ela ajeitou meu cabelo, dando-lhe um aspecto elegante e brilhante que eu nunca poderia ter feito sozinha. A maquiagem era natural, a meu pedido, e eu também fui permitida a usar o conforto de sapatos planos em vez de saltos.

"Oi! Você deve ser Embry. Eu sou Alice. Bella estará aqui em apenas um momento." Eu ri um pouco ao som da voz de Alice. Eu tinha que saber qual a expressão de Embry quando ele conheceu o que é Alice Cullen.

Eu tomei algumas respirações profundas e corri minhas mãos sobre a seda suave da minha camisa. É agora ou nunca. Quando cheguei na esquina, a primeira coisa que notei foi a figura esguia de Embry elevando-se sobre a pequena Alice. Parece que Jacob não foi o único a ter crescido enquanto eu estava fora.

"Hey Embry." Sua cabeça disparou em minha direção, um olhar de choque em seu rosto. "Eu vejo que você conheceu Alice".

Ele limpou a garganta e puxou sua mão das costas para revelar um pequeno arranjo de flores silvestres. "Hey Bella, estas são para você."

Eu senti minhas bochechas quentes com o gesto. "Obrigada Embry, elas são lindas." Fechei os olhos enquanto eu respirava em seu doce aroma. "Deixe-me apenas colocá-las em alguma água, e então nós podemos sair." Eu adorava que elas fossem reais e não compradas em uma loja. Era doce que ele tivesse saído à sua maneira para colher flores para mim.

"Bobagem!" Alice gorjeou e eu quase me esqueci que ela estava aqui. "Eu cuidarei delas. Vocês dois podem ir." O sorriso em seu rosto era quase cômico quando ela me enxotou para fora do meu próprio apartamento.

Embry era o perfeito cavalheiro enquanto segurava a porta do passageiro aberta para mim. Ao observá-lo cruzar na frente de seu carro, levei um tempo para realmente olhar para ele. Ele era mais alto, o que era muito óbvio, mas agora seu cabelo era curto e seu corpo esguio tinha amadurecido. Quando ele se sentou no banco do motorista, ele piscou-me um sorriso rápido e eu sorri de volta ao ver a travessura ainda em seus olhos. "Você parece ótima, Bella. Obrigado por sair comigo esta noite".

"Obrigada." De repente eu estava nervosa. A maneira como ele olhou para mim foi diferente do que eu lembrava. Ele olhou para mim como se ele gostasse de mim, como se estivéssemos em um encontro. Isso era tão diferente do que eu lembrava. Enquanto nós lutamos por meio de uma conversa estranha, encontrei-me desejando que nós pudéssemos fingir que nada mudou - de que era apenas a alcatéia e eu saindo juntos.

As opções de restaurante em Forks eram bastante limitadas e Embry felizmente optou por um dos melhores. O Café Hard Rain ficava fora da estrada principal e era um pequeno restaurante muito agradável. A comida era boa, mas a companhia foi um pouco estranha. Embry pareceu estar tendo um grande momento, mas fiquei ainda mais convencida que nunca de que ele continuaria a ser um amigo. A conversa foi principalmente unilateral e havia muito pouca coisa que tínhamos em comum. E também começou a irritar meus nervos como ele era indiferente ao meu tédio.

Ele era um pouco imaturo demais para o meu gosto – ainda o menino que eu me lembrava do colégio. Eu só esperava que eu pudesse deixá-lo facilmente. Eu queria continuar a ser sua amiga, mas eu não acho que eu poderia sofrer com outro encontro como este. Eu teria que ter uma conversa com Jacob sobre arranjar-me com mais nenhum de seus amigos a qualquer momento no futuro próximo. Assim como era, eu percebi que ele me devia um jantar.

Embry não era rude, apenas ingênuo. Assim como era, estávamos atualmente na estrada em alta velocidade a caminho do meu apartamento em uma taxa que certamente nos levaria a uma multa se alguém estivesse com o radar esta noite. "Então eu disse, 'provavelmente não'!" Embry eclodiu em um acesso de riso e eu fiz o meu melhor para rir com ele, embora eu só tivesse pegado a parte final. Eu tinha feito isso mais vezes do que eu poderia contar esta noite. Ele só levava tanto tempo para contar suas histórias que eu parecia perder o interesse no meio de tudo.

"Oops." Senti o empurrão do carro quando Embry pisou apertou o freio bruscamente, pouco antes de ver as luzes piscarem atrás de nós. "Merda!" Eu não poderia dizer se eu estava mais divertida ou envergonhada por ser parada. Ver se seria meu pai. "Desculpe por isso, Bella. Eu acho que eu não estava prestando atenção".

E sorri, "está tudo bem. Não se preocupe com isso." Isto quase parecia um final apropriado para a noite. Eu me virei para olhar para fora da minha janela, enquanto eu ouvi Embry abaixar sua janela e agarrar a sua licença e registro. Assim que notei a luz ofuscante da lanterna se aproximando, fiquei curiosa para ver quem nos parou.

Quem quer que fosse direcionou a luz diretamente em mim e eu não consegui ver nada. "Embry Call, eu deveria saber." Ah, não. "Vou assumir que você sabe porque eu parei você."

Isto não pode estar acontecendo. "Sim, sim. Desculpe Masen. Eu não achei que seria você esta noite." De todas as noites, por que Edward tem que ser a patrulha desta noite? Isto é tão embaraçoso!

"Eu vejo. Você sabe, o limite de velocidade é algo que você deve seguir pensando ou não que eu esteja aqui." Embry riu e eu dediquei minha atenção para o painel na frente de mim. "Eu confio que você não andou bebendo, certo?"

Eu só queria derreter-me entre o estofamento sabendo o que estava por vir. "Nah, apenas saí para um encontro quente!"

Eu poderia retratar Edward levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas incrédulo. "Então, eu vejo." Mate-me agora.

Esta noite poderia ficar pior?


	6. A História da Minha Vida

**Capítulo 6 – A História da Minha Vida**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão _

"De jeito nenhum!" Eu tive que puxar o telefone longe da minha orelha quando Alice gritou.

"Sim, desse jeito" eu respondi com um suspiro cansado. Eu estava no meio da minha releitura dos acontecimentos da noite passada para a diversão de Alice, e esta não era a primeira vez que eu tinha que puxar o telefone longe da minha orelha para proteger meu ouvido da bateria de exclamações dela. Pelo menos desta vez ela teve a decência de esperar até às 10:00 para ligar.

Alice bufou alto no telefone, para minha grande diversão. "Bella, eu sinto muito." Encontrei-me rindo junto com ela. Na luz quente da manhã eu podia ver o humor da situação - bem, exceto pela última parte. "Então o que aconteceu depois? Ele tentou e beijou você na porta?"

Esta era a parte da história que eu tinha repetido muitas e muitas vezes até altas horas da manhã. "Na verdade, Alice, a história não acaba simplesmente assim. Fica pior." Parei no som do seu suspiro. Só espero que um dia eu seja capaz de olhar para trás para tudo isso e rir, mas eu sabia que não estava lá ainda. "Edward nos parou".

"Não acredito!" Eu fiz uma careta com a maneira que minha orelha ardeu com seu grito. "Edward parou vocês? Eu nunca terei que assistir TV de novo com este ritmo! Você simplesmente não pode escrever estas coisas!"

Suspirei em derrota "Eu sei." Pergunto-me qual teria sido sua reação se ela soubesse como eu me sentia sobre Edward. "E isto fica melhor. Embry me apresentou como seu, e eu cito, "encontro quente'." Revirei os olhos ao som do riso abafado de Alice. "Sim, bem, depois disso isto ficou aborrecido. Agradeci Embry por me levar para sair e eu acho que ele estava um pouco envergonhado por causa do rótulo, então nós apenas ficamos sem jeito na frente da minha porta por alguns instantes antes de eu me retirar para dentro".

Seu riso abafado tornou-se um completo grunhido cacarejante, "Me desculpe, Bella! Eu vou parar de rir agora. Me desculpe." Eu só podia imaginá-la enxugando as lágrimas de riso.

"Está tudo bem Alice. Apenas prometa-me que esta noite vai ser melhor." Eu queria apoiar Alice, mas depois de ontem à noite eu estava com a confiança abalada e preferia ficar enfiada em meu apartamento, segura de mais humilhação.

"Será! Além disso, Emmett vai cuidar de você." Ela parou abruptamente, "não há nada de estranho com Emmett, não é?"

Ela não podia estar insinuando o que eu acho que estava – ela estava? "O quê? Não!" Eu gaguejei em uma perda completa de palavras. "Você está falando sério?"

"Desculpe... Eu não queria… eu só… sinto muito".

Aqui estamos nós, duas jovens adultas articuladas e bem educadas reduzidas a choramingar tolamente sobre os rapazes.

"Enfim... hoje eu quero que você venha até a minha casa as 4:30, para que possamos nos enfeitar completamente para os rapazes".

"Mas Alice, eu não estou indo pelos rapazes. Eu não estou indo nem por mim mesma. Eu estou indo por você. Eu não estou interessada em um encontro agora." Eu gemi.

"Oh sim, está certo! Agora você tem Embry!" Alice provocou.

"Alice!" Foi a minha vez de guinchar para o telefone.

"Desculpe Bella, eu não pude resistir. Você andou exatamente para isto." Momentos como estes serviam como um lembrete de que Alice e Emmett eram na verdade irmãos. "Então, 4:30 certo?"

Revirei os olhos, mesmo sabendo que ela não veria. "Sim Alice, eu estarei lá. Mas eu não tenho que gostar disso".

Seu riso soou até que a linha ficou muda. Olhei para o relógio e comecei a pensar sobre tudo o que eu tinha que fazer nas próximas horas antes que eu perdesse a cabeça. Eu tinha uma tonelada de roupas para lavar e o apartamento estava definitivamente precisando de uma limpeza. Eu segui meu caminho até a cozinha para comer alguma coisa e comecei a escrever uma lista de coisas que eu precisaria na mercearia.

Eu tinha apenas começado a recolher minha roupa quando meu celular tocou. Verifiquei o identificador de chamadas primeiro e um sorriso malicioso passou pela minha face quando eu li o nome. "Jacob Black. Hmmm, a que devo o prazer da sua chamada telefônica?"

Ele riu alegremente, "Hey Bells! Como você está?"

Nuh uh, ele não está saindo tão facilmente. "Jake, basta me perguntar".

Eu quase podia ver o seu sorriso largo e olhos acesos em diversão. "Então, como foi a noite passada?"

Oh garoto, ele estava perguntando por isto. "Na verdade, eu estou realmente contente por ter perguntado. Foi terrível!" Eu não estava indo para segurar qualquer coisa para trás. "Ele só falava e falava e suas histórias eram tão longas e chatas, e nada engraçadas! Eu estava tão entediada! E então, nós fomos parados no caminho de volta!"

A linha ficou quieta do outro lado do meu mini-discurso. "Bells, me desculpe. Mas você tem que entender que ele provavelmente estava nervoso. Quero dizer, ele só esteve fantasiando sobre levá-la para um encontro por aproximadamente uma década. Dê uma chance ao cara".

Nervoso? Esta seria a grande desculpa para a noite passada? Você está brincando comigo? "Jake, não seja ridículo. Eu..."

"Não, você não Bella Swan!" Jacob me cortou abruptamente. "Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que depois de todo este tempo você permanece completamente alheia ao efeito que tem sobre os homens! Você pode ser completamente absurda as vezes, mas isso é o porque eu te amo".

Suspirei pesadamente, "Jake, isso foi doce, mas ambos sabemos que não é verdade." Esta não foi a primeira vez que tivemos este argumento.

Eu podia ouvir Jacob suspirar em derrota. "Bells, eu nunca vou entender porque você não pode ver-se claramente. Você é um tipo de mulher bonita, inteligente, engraçada, amável e você merece tudo de melhor que o mundo tem a oferecer".

Eu engoli em seco, lutando contra a água se acumulando em meus olhos. "Obrigada Jake." Eu não sei por que era tão difícil aceitar esses tipos de elogios, mas na maior parte das vezes foi porque a vida me ensinou o contrário.

"Claro, claro. Olha, eu sinto muito que você teve uma noite difícil na noite passada, mas eu acho que você deve considerar um segundo encontro. Deixe-me falar com Embry, mostrar-lhe alguns pontos e eu prometo que você terá um segundo encontro muito melhor".

Eu ri em descrença comigo mesma. "Tudo bem. Por que eu deixar eu mesma falar sobre estas coisas está além de mim".

"Eu prometo Bells, você não vai se arrepender. Embry é um bom rapaz." O entusiasmo de Jacob era contagiante, mesmo por telefone. "E eu prometo, se você ainda tiver um tempo de merda, eu vou levá-la para jantar fora em um lugar realmente agradável".

Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri pesarosamente. "Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu vou. Você ganhou." Eu apenas não votaria para nunca sair com um dos amigos de Jacob de novo? Como faço para que eu fale sobre estas coisas?

"Você é a melhor Bells! Vou fazer Embry ligar pra você mais tarde".

"Ele está aí, não está?" Bati minha mão na minha testa quando o silêncio de Jacob me disse mais do que eu queria saber. "Olha, eu vou sair hoje à noite com Alice e Emmett. Só diga a ele que me ligue amanhã, ou algo assim".

Jacob riu nervosamente, "Vou fazer. Olha, eu tenho que ir. Converso com você depois".

"É, Jake. Mais tarde." Eu caí pesadamente de volta para minha cama, cobrindo os olhos com o meu braço como se fosse ajudar de alguma forma. Eu estava tão agradável, isto é o que era. Como eu poderia explicar como eu apenas concordei em ir a um segundo encontro depois do desastre de ontem à noite? Eu ainda não estava disposta a acreditar na explicação de Jacob para o comportamento de Embry. Não era como se fosse a primeira vez que eu encontrei Embry.

Eu teria que apenas olhar para isto como uma oportunidade para Embry se explicar e talvez dar uma boa risada sobre isso e tentar esquecer todo o fiasco. Sim. Eu posso fazer isso. Então poderíamos voltar a ser apenas amigos e tudo voltaria ao normal. Certo. Eu posso fazer isso. Normal.

Voltei à pilha de roupa que eu tinha recolhido e tentei me focar no trabalho mundano de lavanderia. Eu comecei a separar as claras das coloridas, mas parei quando eu levantei uma toalha verde. Estúpida! Só porque você trabalha em um colegial não lhe dá permissão para agir como uma! Com um xingamento, eu joguei a toalha para dentro da máquina e continuei a separação.

Uma vez que as toalhas estavam chicoteando na máquina eu fui a passos lentos no meu caminho até a cozinha e peguei o meu material de limpeza. O lugar nem sequer se qualificaria como sujo, mas eu precisava de algo para fazer. Liguei alguma música para ajudar a passar o tempo e eu felizmente sacudi e saltei junto com a batida enquanto limpava. Mas, sem aviso, meus pensamentos voltaram para Edward, nutrindo aquela cerveja e a triagem das músicas. _"Eu gosto do seu gosto musical." "Obrigado Bella"._

De repente, o salto acabou no meu degrau e me senti esvaziar, perder o ar. O que há de errado comigo? Não é saudável obcecar tanto sobre alguém, muito menos uma paixão antiga do colégio. Por que ele me afeta tanto? Por que eu não podia apenas me esquecer dele? Por que ele tem que ser malditamente misterioso? Por que ele tem que ser um policial? Por que eu estou de volta a esta cidade estúpida, pequena, tediosa e chuvosa?

Eu rosnei com o meu discurso interno, surpreendida pela força da emoção por trás dele. Ele saboreava cheio de amargura e isso me preocupou. Eu nunca me considerei uma pessoa amarga e eu nunca quis ser uma. Eu sabia por que eu estava de volta e eu sabia que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Eu daria tudo para ter mais tempo com minha mãe e eu não queria ter tido esse tempo com ela prejudicado. Eu não ia cometer o mesmo erro com Charlie.

Quanto às outras coisas - Eu acho que se você se prender a suas lamentações o suficiente, elas tornam você amargo. Eu desejava não ter sido tão tímida na escola para que eu pudesse ter sido amiga de Alice e Emmett naquela época. Eu desejava não ter sido como um eremita na faculdade, então eu teria saído mais e abraçado a vida universitária. Eu desejava que eu não me sentisse sozinha em uma sala lotada, ou quando eu estava em torno de meus amigos. Eu desejava agir de acordo com minha idade, e eu desejava que Edward pudesse me ver – realmente ver-me como eu sou.

Eu só sabia que havia muito mais dele que ninguém mais sabia e eu queria ser aquela para quem ele se abriria. Eu queria ser sua amiga. Eu queria ser a única que poderia fazê-lo sorrir quando ele não achava que isso seria possível. Eu queria ser aquela que ele contaria seus segredos. Eu queria ser aquela a confortá-lo quando ele estivesse com dor. Eu não podia explicar isso, mas algo me dizia que ele estava sofrendo. Lembro-me dele no colégio e ele estava sempre sorrindo, nada como o Edward que eu encontrei agora. Reconhecendo que eu passei apenas algumas horas com ele, mas esta era a única coisa que eu podia pensar para explicar seu comportamento.

A campainha da máquina de lavar parou e eu fui puxada dos meus pensamentos a tempo suficiente para observar o caminho estranho que eles haviam tomado. Quando eu mudei a roupa molhada dentro da lavadora e carreguei com o próximo lote, a única explicação que eu poderia racionalizar foi que minha mente estava se preparando para estar ao redor de Edward novamente esta noite. Apesar de Alice não mencionar especificamente isto, eu tinha uma sensação de que ele estaria lá. Ele estaria lá, parecendo perfeito, e conhecendo minha sorte, ele se interessaria pela irmã de Jasper e eu seria obrigada a assistir os dois flertando. Assim é a história da minha vida.

Uma vez que a roupa foi finalmente lavada e o apartamento estava mais limpo do que quando me mudei para ele, juntei as minhas coisas e renunciei a toda a tortura que Alice tinha reservado para mim. Eu estava realmente um pouco surpresa quando eu não vi Alice me esperando na varanda da frente de sua casa. Achei que ela estaria esperando com ansiedade. Esme abriu a porta e eu fui novamente surpreendida.

Esme leu minha expressão e sorriu levemente. "Ela é uma pequena liquidação, eu estou com medo."

Sorri com conhecimento de causa, "Eu vou ver o que posso fazer." Esme gentilmente me lembrou qual porta pertencia a Alice e depois desapareceu.

Enquanto eu subia as escadas eu podia ouvir um barulho vindo de trás da porta fechada de Alice e eu respirei fundo antes de entrar. Bati uma vez antes de girar a maçaneta e, lentamente, abrindo a porta. Eu abertamente abri a boca de espanto à vista - parecia que um furacão tinha passado por aqui! Roupas estavam espalhadas pelo quarto e eu podia ouvir Alice reclamando de dentro de seu grande armário.

Ela não me notou quando eu me aproximei, resmungando para si mesma, pegando uma peça de roupa antes de lançá-la de lado em favor de outra. Furacão Alice. Uma pequena risada escapou de meus lábios, efetivamente alertando Alice de minha presença. Seus arregalados e um pouco selvagens olhos me encontraram e eu podia ver o pânico neles.

"Alice, você precisa relaxar." Eu segurei suas mãos nas minhas e guiei-a até sua cama. "Aqui, apenas sente-se por um minuto e fale comigo".

"Bella, eu não sei o que vestir!" Cerrei minha mandíbula, tentando não sorrir. "Isso nunca aconteceu antes! Eu sempre sei o que vestir!"

Foi tão difícil não rir, mas de alguma forma eu consegui. "Está tudo bem Alice." Eu tentei rapidamente pensar em uma maneira de acalmá-la. "Aqui, eu aposto que você pode descobrir o que eu deveria vestir. Por que não começamos com isso?"

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado e vi o olhar selvagem derreter em uma determinação completa. Ela parou abruptamente e me deu uma boa olhada uma vez mais. "Eu sei exatamente o que você deve vestir!" Antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela saltou voltando para seu armário.

Sentei-me em minhas mãos, ouvindo os sons de seu sussurro rodeando através de seu armário. Mesmo que eu tivesse trazido as roupas que Alice comprou para mim no outro dia, eu sabia que tinha que manter sua mente fora de si mesma. Eu ficaria feliz em dar-me ao seu sentido de moda muito capaz em nome de acalmá-la. Mesmo que fosse ligeiramente divertido, eu não gostava de vê-la trabalhando assim por hoje à noite. Eu sabia que em sua mente isso era uma grande coisa, então eu só queria que esta noite chegasse de modo que ela pudesse relaxar e ver por si mesma que ela não tinha nada para se preocupar.

No momento em que ela bateu de volta para fora de seu armário, seu comportamento tinha mudado completamente e ela estava de volta à Alice que eu vim a conhecer e amar. Meu alívio durou pouco, porém, quando eu vi o que ela queria que eu vestisse. "Aqui está Bella. Eu decidi mantê-la simples e eu sei que isto vai se encaixar em você perfeitamente".

Seja agradável, isto é para Alice. Seja agradável por Alice. "Obrigada. Agora, vamos encontrar uma roupa para você." Comecei pegando roupas do chão e dos móveis, ocasionalmente segurando algo como uma sugestão. Alice apenas zombava sobre tudo que eu levantava, mas todos os vestígios do furacão foram embora.

Eu me ocupava com dobrar e pendurar as roupas descartadas, deixando Alice trabalhar com sua ansiedade. Não demorou muito tempo para ela resolver por um par de jeans justo e um top preto que parecia ter sido feito só para ela. O próximo passo era cabelo e maquiagem antes que nós realmente nos vestíssemos. Enchi-a com a minha conversa com Jacob enquanto ela trabalhava em domar minha juba de cabelo.

"Então, sim, parece que eu estarei em um segundo encontro com Embry." Eu revirei os olhos, levemente irritada comigo mesma por ceder tão facilmente.

Alice apenas riu como ela tinha feito com quase toda a minha recontagem dos fatos. "Oh Bella, talvez Jacob esteja certo. Afinal, eu a vesti e a fiz parecer deslumbrante! Eu acho que é doce de sua parte dar-lhe outra chance".

Eu não pude deixar de suspirar. "Se você diz assim. Aquelas flores foram um toque agradável." Deixei sair um pequeno sorriso pensando no pequeno vaso cheio de flores que agora adicionava vida à minha sala.

"Se você diz assim. Elas eram fantásticas, mas eu prefiro rosas e lírios." Isso não me surpreendeu nem um pouco. Gostaria de saber se Jasper sabia onde ele estava se enfiando. "Pronto! Hora da maquiagem!"

Olhei para cima e maravilhei-me com a obra de Alice. Eu gostei dos cachos soltos, mais como ondas, que pendiam frouxamente sobre meus ombros. Ela prendeu de volta algum cabelo ao redor do meu rosto para enquadrá-lo e eu sorri agradecida com sua reflexão. "Alice, eu amei isto." Senti-me muito mais natural e isso fez-me sentir à vontade.

"Bom, eu também! Eu prometo não fazer muito com sua maquiagem – manterei natural." Concordei em apreço e agradecimento. Se Edward realmente estaria lá esta noite eu queria me sentir o mais confortável possível em minha própria pele.

Depois que ela terminou comigo, eu fiz meu caminho para a privacidade de seu closet para me trocar em meu vestido enquanto Alice terminava seu cabelo e maquiagem. Era a primeira vez que eu realmente olhava para ele e fiquei surpresa com o quanto eu gostava dele. O material era incrivelmente macio e tinha um caimento e tanto. Era um azul escuro que me lembrava o céu à noite pouco antes de ele ficar preto. Assim que coloquei-o percebi que Alice tinha razão na forma como se encaixava perfeitamente em mim. Por que ela teria um vestido do meu tamanho no seu armário estava além de mim, mas eu sabia melhor do que questionar a mágica de Alice.

Eu fechei o lado do vestido e corri minhas mãos sobre o material liso, mais uma vez maravilhada como drapeava sobre minhas curvas. A frente e as costas tinham cortes correspondentes em V e eu tremi um pouco quando senti o ar fazer cócegas na pele exposta das minhas costas. "Bella! Você está ótima!"

Eu quase pulei para fora da minha pele assim que ouvi o som da voz de Alice. "Obrigada Alice, você está deslumbrante, como de costume." Eu sorri à sua aparência e do jeito que ela poderia fazer algo tão simples parecer tão surpreendente.

"Obrigada Bella." Ela olhou para baixo para seus pés por um momento e mudei-me para lhe dar um abraço que ela parecia precisar. "Obrigada, eu precisava disso".

"Eu sei." Senti o pequeno corpo dela expandir com uma larga respiração. "Você não tem nada com o que se preocupar Alice. Se ela olhar para você da maneira errada, ela não vai saber o que a atingiu".

Ela balançou com seus risos e eu sorri pela minha pequena vitória. "Obrigada." Ela se afastou, mas não antes de eu dar-lhe mais um aperto.

"A qualquer hora." Eu pisquei, tentando aliviar o clima. "Agora vamos começar a andar. Não há mais dessas coisas sentimentais de meninas, temos uma 'difícil' irmã gêmea para impressionar!"

Alice ainda estava muito liquidada para dirigir, então nós saltamos para minha picape e fizemos o nosso caminho até Port Angeles. Era supostamente mais perto de onde Rosalie estava hospedada e Alice tinha ajustado nossos planos para acomodá-la, mesmo que isso significasse uma longa direção para o resto de nós. As pernas de Alice não pararam de saltar a viagem inteira e a cada momento ela não era tão gentilmente delicada quando insinuava que eu não tinha que conduzir exatamente dentro de limite de velocidade de cinco milhas por hora.

"Alice, você tem que entender que eu cresci como a filha do chefe de polícia. Está praticamente no meu sangue obedecer o limite de velocidade em todos os momentos. E então acrescentando os acontecimentos de ontem à noite, vamos apenas dizer que eu não estou mais em condições de ultrapassar com a lei em breve." Isto fez Alice soltar um riso abafado por umas boas cinco milhas.

Finalmente, chegamos ao nosso destino - La Bella Itália - um pequeno restaurante italiano fantástico que era o favorito entre os locais. Embora eu nunca tivesse ido, eu ouvi muitas coisas boas. Este lugar recebia muitos primeiros e segundos encontros, o que é provavelmente porque eu nunca estive aqui.

Eu facilmente visualizei o jipe de Emmett no estacionamento e estacionei próximo a ele. Saltei, ajeitei o vestido e fechei e tranquei as portas da minha picape. Uma brisa me pegou de surpresa e eu me aconcheguei mais apertada no meu casaco. Eu dei a volta e juntei meus braços com Alice, que parecia completamente alheia ao frio. Seus olhos estavam à frente, trancados em algo assim que um pequeno sorriso rastejou sobre seus lábios. Eu olhei para ver o que a acalmou tão completamente só para encontrar Jasper de pé na porta com um sorriso de correspondência.

"Hey Jasper, é bom ver você de novo." Eu quebrei o silêncio carregado assim que passei Alice do meu braço para o braço dele.

Seus olhos nunca deixaram Alice quando ele respondeu calorosamente, "É bom vê-la bem Bella." Eu quase ri de suas palavras, já que eu tinha certeza que ele não chegou a me 'ver' de qualquer jeito. Ele só tinha olhos para sua Alice. "E como você está esta noite?"

Alice ficou na ponta dos pés para beijar seu rosto docemente. "Perfeita, agora".

Eu sorri e balancei minha cabeça para a visão excessivamente doce de afeto na minha frente. Por um lado fiquei emocionado por Alice, mas, por outro, eu queria esse tipo de mordaça."Certo pássaros apaixonados, vamos para dentro. Está meio frio aqui fora".

Jasper segurou a porta aberta, como o cavalheiro que era, e eu sorri enquanto eu caminhava em uma parede de ar quente. Mas meu sorriso desvaneceu-se rapidamente quando meus olhos encontraram nossa mesa. Era impossível de perder Emmett e assim era a mulher loira devastadoramente bela sentada ao lado de Edward igualmente deslumbrante. Eu sabia que ela era para ele. Ela estava levemente inclinada para ele com um sorriso que colocaria muitas modelos envergonhadas. Mas a coisa que drenou todo o sangue do meu rosto foi o sorriso que Edward tinha em seu rosto. Era brilhante e eu sabia que ela havia o colocado lá, não eu.

Eu mantive meus olhos treinados no chão enquanto eu seguia Jasper e Alice para a mesa - eu não queria viajar e adicionar insultos à injúria. A voz suave e calma de Jasper começou a fazer as apresentações e eu olhei à menção de meu nome. Rosalie ofereceu um sorriso assim que eu recolhi toda a confiança que eu poderia encontrar.

"É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la Rosalie." Eu tirei meu casaco e precipitei-me na cadeira ao lado de Emmett, em quem eu notei uma expressão amarga no rosto.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha bem cuidada e olhou para Jasper. "Bem Jasper, parece que você conseguiu localizar os dois únicos bebês nesta cidade pouco imaginativa".

Meus olhos estalaram abertos e Emmett endureceu no banco ao meu lado. "Minha irmã não é um bebê! Ela é uma mulher fina maldição e seu irmão tem a sorte de estar na presença dela!"

Eu não tinha certeza do que me chocou mais neste momento, Emmett ou Rosalie. O que eu perdi? "O que quer que seja." Rosalie reagiu friamente quando Jasper atirou-lhe um olhar de advertência. Ela revirou os olhos quando tomou um gole de água. "Olha, _Emmie_, eu quis dizer isso como um elogio".

Edward riu ao lado dela, enquanto Emmett espumava. "Meu nome é Emmett!" Eu nunca tinha visto ninguém entrar sob a pele de Emmett tão rapidamente antes.

"Seja qual for." Ela gesticulou rapidamente sua mão delicada para liberar Emmett antes de olhar para baixo no menu. "O que há de bom aqui?"

"Apenas tudo." Alice entrou na conversa em segurança ao lado de Jasper. "Eu tenho que pedir algo que eu ainda não tenha gostado aqui".

Eu senti como se estivesse assistindo a uma partida de tênis entre Rosalie e todos os outros na mesa. Felizmente, a garçonete veio e anotou os pedidos das bebidas. Deixei-me espreitar por cima do meu menu para Rosalie e Edward, vendo como eles estavam sentados diretamente em frente a mim. O destino me forçou a sentar diretamente na frente deles e eu teria de assisti-los flertando a noite inteira.

Fingi que olhava por cima do menu enquanto tentava fazer uma conversação com Rosalie. "Então, Rosalie, o que a traz a esta cidade pouco imaginativa?" Eu não pude resistir a atirar as suas palavras de volta para ela, principalmente porque eu concordava com elas.

Senti os olhos dela em mim enquanto falava. "Na verdade, eu venho considerando me mudar pra cá para estar mais perto de Jasper." Senti meu coração afundar no meu estômago. "Eu estive pensando em abrir um bar e me estabelecer." Por que oh por que eu tinha que fazer essa pergunta?

Ótimo. Agora a mulher mais linda que eu já conheci decidiu ter uma residência permanente e 'sossegar'. E pelo jeito que ela está sentada, ela já decidiu com quem ela gostaria de 'sossegar'. Ótimo.

"Rose, diga-lhes sobre a sua idéia." Jasper incentivou, bem animado por sua irmã.

Mas antes que ela pudesse a garçonete voltou com nossas bebidas e começou a anotar nossos pedidos para o jantar. Eu percebi um pouco tarde demais que não consegui dar uma boa olhada no menu e eu não tinha idéia do que queria. Então, quando ela veio até mim, li a primeira entrada que eu vi. "Um, o ravióli de cogumelos, por favor".

Assim que a garçonete tirou-me o menu, a única coisa que eu poderia me esconder por trás, estendi a mão para saborear um gole da minha coca. "Então Rose, diga-nos o que você tem planejado para este bar de vocês." Eu mantive meus olhos treinados no meu copo quando o som da voz suave de Edward invadiu meus sentidos.

"Certo! Então, eu estava pensando em um tema de carros clássicos. Achei que poderia decorar com quadros e peças de carros clássicos." Emmett rosnou ao meu lado, eficazmente cortando Rosalie fora. "Algo engraçado, _Emmie_?"

"É, na verdade _Rosie_, é algo hilariante. O que uma garota como você poderia saber sobre carros clássicos?" Eu não conhecia Rosalie muito bem, mas eu tive um mau pressentimento sobre isso.

"Uh oh." Ouvi Jasper murmurar pouco antes de ele tomar um longo gole de sua cerveja.

Olhei para cima para ver a raiva latente nos olhos azuis de gelo de Rosalie. "Escuta aqui você seu grande urso! Eu sei mais sobre carros do que você sabe sobre a sua mão direita!"

O riso crescendo de Emmett não prendeu nenhum humor dessa vez e eu me vi olhando nervosamente entre ele e Rosalie. "Essa é fácil irmã. Se você sabe tanto, então em que ano o Corvette foi introduzido pela primeira vez?"

"1963" Rosalie respondeu sem hesitar um segundo. "Vamos lá urso _Emmie_, isto é o melhor que você tem?"

"Oh, eu estou apenas começando _Rosie_." Emmett apoiou seus braços corpulentos sobre a mesa, e sorriu. "Quantos cavalos de potência o primeiro Porsche 911 tem?"

"130 cavalos." Percebi Emmett sentar-se um pouco mais reto em seu lugar, claramente surpreso com o conhecimento da Rosalie. "Certo amigão, vamos ver se você sabe esta. Quantos Plymouth Hemi Barracuda 1971 conversíveis foram feitos?"

Emmett amaldiçoou sob sua respiração, e eu tive que dar suporte a Rosalie por levantar por si mesma. "Sim, isso é o que eu pensei. A resposta é 7, _Emmie_, sinta-se livre para procurá-la quando chegar em casa."

Foi neste ponto que a garçonete chegou com a nossa comida e um pesado silêncio assentou sobre o jantar. Mas quando eu olhei para o meu prato foi que finalmente ocorreu-me o que eu pedi. Ravióli de cogumelo. Eu odeio cogumelos! Desde o dia que minha mãe me disse que os cogumelos são um fungo, eu não poderia pôr-me a comê-los. Isto é o que eu recebo por não prestar atenção e ficar muito presa em meus pensamentos. Assim é a história da minha vida.

Jasper e Alice tentaram incentivar a conversa depois de alguns minutos e eu estava muito focada em tentar fazer com que parecesse que eu estava gostando da minha comida para prestar atenção. Eu me peguei roubando olhares para Edward ocasionalmente e ele parecia ter um sorriso divertido permanente nos lábios. Eu não poderia dizer se foi a falta de comida no meu estômago, ou assistindo Edward desfrutar tanto a companhia de Rosalie que fazia meu estômago revirar.

Emmett levantou-se abruptamente do seu banco depois de ter ficado quieto durante o jantar e se afastou para o banheiro sem dizer uma palavra. Olhei para Alice com os olhos arregalados, apenas para encontrar os olhos dela me fazendo a mesma pergunta. O que houve com Emmett?

A garçonete veio para limpar os pratos assim que Rosalie desculpou-se para ir ao banheiro. Todos nós a observamos desaparecer ao virar da esquina antes de todos falarmos ao mesmo tempo. "O que foi que aconteceu?"

Jasper caiu subitamente sua cabeça em sua mão. "Desculpe-me pessoal, eu deveria ter avisado vocês sobre ela."

Alice passou a mão sobre seus ombros. "Está tudo bem, acho que deveríamos ter lhe avisado sobre Emmett também."

"Eu nunca vi ninguém colocar Emmett em seu lugar assim." Edward sorriu para a cadeira vazia de Emmett.

A garçonete voltou com a conta e ocorreu-me que Emmett estava ausente da mesa há algum tempo agora. "Gente, vocês acham que um de vocês deve ir buscá-lo?"

A cabeça de Edward disparou olhando sobre mim, um olhar indecifrável em seus olhos. "Ele está provavelmente apenas curando o seu ego. Eu vou buscá-lo".

Forcei-me a não olhá-lo se afastando, e voltei-me para Alice e Jasper. Alice parecia preocupada. "Não se preocupe Alice, ela não parece tão ruim assim".

"Se aquele grandalhão arruinou a opinião dela sobre mim, eu vou matá-lo." Jasper beijou sua têmpora carinhosamente e envolveu o braço sobre seus ombros.

Eu estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa quando eu observei Edward andar rapidamente de volta à nossa mesa com uma carranca. "Uau homem, o que há com este olhar?" Jasper levantou uma sobrancelha questionando, fazendo a mesma pergunta que eu tinha em minha mente.

Edward balançou a cabeça melancolicamente, abriu a boca para falar e prontamente fechou-a novamente. Ele tentou mais algumas vezes antes de Emmett finalmente fazer seu caminho de volta à mesa parecendo um pouco pior para o desgaste. "Emmett, você está bem?" Perguntei-lhe cautelosamente, não tendo certeza se ele tinha passado mal lá ou o que.

Um sorriso estúpido atravessou seu rosto e antes que ele pudesse responder, Rosalie vagueou o caminho de volta ao seu lugar, ainda ajustando sua saia.

Oh. Ela... Emmett… Oh

Isso explicaria a carranca de Edward. Pobre rapaz. Eu não gostava muito de Rosalie agora. Ela não tinha direito de levá-lo assim dessa maneira para bagunçar essa sujeira com Emmett no banheiro durante o jantar! O nervo!

Jasper rapidamente pagou a conta e todos partimos sem jeito. "Eu acho que você está dentro, Alice." Ouvi Jasper sussurrar no ouvido de Alice, fazendo-a rir. Revirei os olhos, descontente com a aparente falta de interesse de todos com Edward. Assim que estávamos de volta ao frio da rua, os casais começaram a derivar em direção a seus carros. Eu tinha antecipado Alice saindo com Jasper, mas não contava com Rosalie sendo levada por Emmett e aparentemente, Edward também não.

Ótimo. Eu decidi colocar minhas questões pessoais de lado e ter pena do fato de que Edward estava provavelmente apenas exilado de seu próprio apartamento. "Precisa de uma carona?

"Claro, algo parecido com isso." Calma Bella, seja legal. Seu tom curto foi desnecessário, mas deixei pra lá dados os acontecimentos desta noite.

Destranquei minha picape e subi, me preparando para a longa, estranha viagem para casa. Na esperança de aliviar um pouco da tensão, pelo menos no meu fim, liguei o rádio e suspirei assim que os sons suaves de Debussy me rodearam. Mas minha alegria durou pouco assim que eu senti o olhar intenso de Edward em mim. "O que?"

"Nada, eu só... você gosta de música clássica?" Aqui vamos nós novamente. Por que era tão louco que uma garota gostasse de música clássica?

Seja agradável Bella, ele teve uma noite difícil. "Sim..." Eu esperava que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas naturalmente ele ficou quieto. "O que há de errado com a música clássica?"

Eu o vi mudar ligeiramente em seu lugar. "Nada. Eu estou realmente gostando de Debussy. Eu acho que eu estou surpreso. Não há muitas pessoas da nossa idade que gostam de música clássica".

Olhei rapidamente para vê-lo olhando para fora de sua janela. Eu encontrei-me com o desejo insaciável de saber o que estava passando em sua cabeça agora. "Então, você gosta de música clássica também?"

"Sim, eu gosto. Isso surpreende você?" Sua voz soou presunçosa, como se ele tivesse me pegado o estereotipando.

Eu mostraria a ele. "Não. Você sempre foi um pouco estranho." Eu mantive meus olhos na estrada e todos os indícios de emoção da minha cara. Eu não estava a ponto de inflar o seu ego ainda mais.

Ele riu sem graça, "eu vejo". Irritante! Enquanto a música se desvaneceu e os sons de Clair de Lune vieram à tona, Edward quebrou o silêncio novamente. "Então, que tal Rosalie e Emmett. Eles parecem o tipo perfeito um para o outro, não é mesmo?"

Minhas sobrancelhas subiram por conta própria. "Um, na verdade, agora que você mencionou, sim. Desculpe." Fiquei surpresa que ele pudesse falar sobre isso de modo uniforme.

"Por que você está se desculpando?" A curiosidade genuína em sua voz me desarmou.

"Hum, eu não sei. Eu acho que eu tenho a impressão de que Alice estava esperando você se aproximar de Rosalie." Senti o calor subir para o meu rosto e amaldiçoei isto.

Ele riu. Não era uma risada, mas um riso verdadeiro. Eu não poderia dizer se eu estava mais irritada ou afetada pelo som. Levou um momento para ele se recuperar e eu me senti tão pequena como uma formiga no meu lugar. "Eu aprecio sua ponderação, mas garanto a você, é totalmente desnecessária."

Segurei o volante firmemente, desejando que o letreiro de Bem-Vindo a Forks magicamente aparecesse. Qualquer simpatia que eu sentia por Edward, qualquer curiosidade foi rapidamente evaporada e eu só queria ele fora da minha picape. Agora!

Depois de mais alguns momentos de Debussy, ele teve a coragem de falar novamente. "Estou contente de ver alguém por aqui que gosta de obedecer ao limite de velocidade." Não havia dúvida do humor em sua voz e eu quase explodi com ele.

Meus olhos se estreitaram assim que eu forcei o ar dentro e fora de meus pulmões. "Sim, sendo a filha do chefe de polícia esse é o efeito." Eu não me importei como minha voz traiu a minha raiva. Eu não podia acreditar que ele teve a audácia de trazer esse assunto! Nunca antes eu quis acelerar tanto quanto eu fiz agora – qualquer coisa para ter esse homem fora da minha picape.

"Eu acho que eu mereci essa." Finalmente! "Desculpe. Eu acho que fui meio imbecil com você. Eu não pretendia, realmente. É só... eu sou um idiota. Não é você, eu apenas não sou muito bom com pessoas".

Me virei para olhá-lo e seus olhos estavam concentrados em suas mãos em seu colo. Bem, isso foi inesperado. Eu tive que olhar de volta para a estrada, bem a tempo de ver o letreiro de Bem-Vindo a Forks. Eu não tinha idéia do que dizer, e de repente eu queria que ele ficasse, para explicar o que ele quis dizer. "Um, você não está no tipo de trabalho errado, se você não é bom com pessoas?"

Brilhante Bella. Uma risada agradável escapou de seus lábios e na minha mente eu estendi minha mão e beijei-o. "Sim, eu acho." Sua voz, entretanto, não tinha humor, apenas dor e tristeza.

"Você é bem-vindo a esperar em minha casa um pouco até que você ache que é seguro para você ir para sua casa." Eu mentalmente bati a mão na minha boca. O que eu acabei de dizer? Por favor, me diga que eu não disse isso em voz alta! Não foi há apenas alguns minutos que eu estava querendo ele fora da minha picape?

"Um... você tem certeza?" Não! Eu retiro-o! Vá para casa!

"Sim. Não é uma grande coisa." Oh Bella, o que você obteve para si mesma?

"Um... ok. Obrigado." Merda! Então, porque não seria um dia bom sem uma pequena humilhação Bella, meu estômago protestou contra o jantar que eu negligenciei para alimentá-lo. "Uau, isso foi você?"

Ugh. "Sim. Desculpe, mas eu acho que estou com fome." Deixei-me corar.

"Você não gostou do seu jantar? O que você pediu? O ravióli de cogumelos?" Hein? Como ele sabia disso?

"Sim?" Eu balancei a cabeça percebendo que a minha resposta saiu mais como uma pergunta. "Eu acho que eu meio que esqueci que eu não gosto de cogumelos." Apenas mate-me agora!

Sua risada musical novamente encheu a pequena cabine, fazendo-me querer desaparecer completamente. "Vou ter de me lembrar disso." O que ele quis dizer com isso? "Verdade seja dita, eu poderia aproveitar um petisco da meia-noite. Que tal um pequeno café-da-manhã para o jantar? Meu convite. É o mínimo que eu posso oferecer por ser um idiota".

Eu senti minha freqüência cardíaca acelerar enquanto minha mente tentava furiosamente suprimir a resposta do meu coração. "Um, okay? Eu tenho muita comida na minha casa. Está bem assim?" A imagem de Edward na minha cozinha cozinhando para mim estava a fazer um número no meu coração, mas agora era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

"Perfeito".


	7. Ovos mexidos

**Capítulo 7 - Ovos mexidos**

_Tradutora: Illem Assumpção_

"Como você quer seus ovos?" Eu queria rir do absurdo da questão e da situação em geral. Edward Masen estava em minha cozinha me fazendo o café da manhã para o jantar e ele estava me perguntando como eu queria meus ovos. Eu resisti a vontade de rir e resolvi agitar a minha cabeça.

Eu estava ,de qualquer forma, me escondendo no meu quarto depois de ter mudado o meu vestido para uma confortável calça de moletom, um top e uma camiseta larga sobre ele. Se ele ia estar no meu apartamento, eu precisava estar o mais confortável possível. Eu me sentia muito exposta naquele vestido. Eu joguei o meu cabelo para cima em um rabo de cavalo frouxo e tentei amenizar as borboletas no meu estômago.

"Uhm, me surpreenda?" Eu me encolhi em como minha resposta soou como uma pergunta. Eu odiava como sua presença parecia me afetar. Eu sabia que teria que voltar pra lá em pouco tempo. Eu não queria que ele pensasse que eu estava me escondendo dele, mesmo que eu estivesse. Mas realmente, o que estava lá para esconder? Exatamente um completo imbecil muito atraente, que estava cozinhando pra mim – certamente nada para conseguir me deixar mais louca.

Eu sabia que se eu tinha alguma esperança de parecer normal, eu tinha que acabar com a minha paixão, e agora. Estes são os fatos: (1) Edward é muito atraente (2) Edward é um pouco idiota, mais freqüentemente do que não (3) Eu estou atraída por Edward, mas (4) nada vai acontecer entre nós e, assim (5) é hora de acabar com isto e ser apenas sua amiga. Evidentemente, seria mais fácil começar com isto se eu o entendesse melhor.

_"Eu sou um idiota."_ Suas palavras ecoaram em minha mente. Eu poderia dizer que ele realmente acreditava no pior de si mesmo e eu não entendia o porquê. Eu sabia que Alice e Emmett eram amigos maravilhosos e eu estava em um fracasso para explicar sua relação com Edward. Eu não acho que eles seriam amigos se ele fosse tão terrível como pessoa o quanto ele acreditava ser. Talvez ele não fosse tão idiota ao redor deles - talvez seja só comigo. Mas ele parecia resignado com o fato - como se fosse algo que ele não pudesse mudar, mesmo que ele quisesse.

Eu não poderia aceitar isso. Quem disse que você não pode mudar, trabalhar para ser uma pessoa melhor? Quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais eu sentia que havia algo grande e importante sobre Edward que eu não sabia. Se Alice e Emmett permitiam que ele fosse um idiota, tinha que haver uma boa razão para isso. Amigos não deixam amigos serem idiotas. Eu tinha de acreditar que, no fundo, Edward era uma boa pessoa, caso contrário Emmett não iria viver com ele. A única explicação lógica era que havia algo que eu não sabia. Eu só esperava que um dia Edward se sentiria confortável o suficiente para me dizer.

O aroma delicioso de ovos e bacon começou a permear os meus sentidos e eu me encontrei me arrastando para a cozinha. Edward ainda estava trabalhando sobre os ovos em cima do fogão e suas costas estavam à minha frente. Debrucei-me contra a parede, só olhando para ele trabalhar em cima do fogão. Fiquei surpresa ao notar o quão confortável ele parecia estar na cozinha. Mas vê-lo agora foi diferente - eu não estava apenas olhando-o amorosamente enquanto o observava. Tirei os óculos cor de rosa e tentei ver Edward Masen o homem, e não Edward Masen o grande namorador do ensino médio. Pela primeira vez, eu estava realmente olhando para ele, realmente vendo Edward.

Era mais fácil pôr de lado a paixão agora, vendo-o como uma pessoa normal em uma cozinha, como se de alguma forma isto o trouxesse de volta à Terra. Lembro-me de pensar nele como uma homenagem ao deus grego Adônis na escola - e finalmente fui percebendo o quão absurdo era este pensamento. Claro que eu sempre pensaria nele como um dos mais belos exemplares da espécie masculina, mas eu podia sentir-me deixando ir a minha paixão. Eu tinha aceitado há muito tempo nossos mundos nunca se misturariam da maneira que eu fantasiava, mas agora eu tive a esperança de que talvez pudéssemos ser amigos. E que eu poderia e aceitaria isso. Era hora de crescer e deixar de ser egoísta, era hora de eu deixar o passado ir.

Eu não queria ser pega o olhando, então eu limpei minha garganta e fiz a minha presença ser reconhecida. "Cheira bem." Eu o vi saltar um pouco, "Desculpe. Não quis assustá-lo".

Ele ainda não tinha virado o rosto para mim e encolheu o ombro direito ligeiramente. "Está tudo bem. Eu estava um tanto distraído em minha cabeça - não é culpa sua." Mudei-me para sentar à mesa enquanto alguns momentos de silêncio constrangedor se passou. "Então..." Edward propôs indevidamente, e eu tentei desesperadamente pensar em alguma coisa a dizer.

Por que é que a única hora que eu conseguia falar com ele era quando ele me deixava enfurecida? "Então..." Eu respondi, tentando ganhar alguns segundos extras para pensar. "Como você começou na música clássica? Como você disse, é raro que alguém da nossa idade tenha um real interesse nisso".

Seus movimentos calaram por um breve momento e eu teria perdido se eu não estivesse vendo isso de perto. Eu esperava não tê-lo chateado novamente. "Eu não sei. Acho que minha mãe ouvia muito e eu ouvia com ela. E quanto a você?"

Havia algo na sua voz, a dor era evidente, mas se eu tivesse que adivinhar, eu diria que ele não estava sendo completamente honesto comigo. Mas isso não me incomodou tanto quanto eu pensei. Eu não tinha o direito de esperar que ele fosse totalmente aberto e honesto comigo – essa confiança era algo que eu teria que ganhar ao longo do tempo.

De repente, me ocorreu que ele me fez uma pergunta. "Oh, bem, praticamente o mesmo. Minha mãe costumava tocar o tempo todo. Quando eu era um bebê, ela leu algo que dizia que ouvir música clássica fazia você mais inteligente, então isto foi tudo que eu ouvi enquanto crescia." Deixei meus olhos crescerem sem foco, relembrando tempos mais felizes.

"Você sente falta dela." Meus olhos se desviaram até o som de sua voz e como ela parecia muito mais perto do que estava há tempos atrás. Essa não foi uma pergunta e eu parei de respirar por um momento quando eu percebi quão intensamente ele estava me olhando. Concordei em silêncio, impressionada pela intensidade em seus olhos. "Eu posso entender isso".

Seus olhos se trancaram nos meus e a dor que ficou gravada na piscina congelada de seus olhos era palpável. Eu sabia que era um risco, mas a minha curiosidade maldita não deixava isso. "Aconteceu alguma coisa com sua mãe?"

Eu vi os músculos de sua mandíbula cerrarem, pouco antes de ele se virar para o fogão, me bloqueando para fora de seu campo de visão. Mentalmente eu me repreendi por ter sido tão rude no silêncio declarado. Eu queria dizer alguma coisa para me desculpar por ser demasiado precipitada, mas eu não conseguia encontrar minha voz. Eu nunca tinha conhecido os seus pais e eu desejei saber mais. Eu odiava pensar que ele teve que sofrer a perda de sua mãe como eu tive. Eu queria saber mais, saber por que ele ficou tão triste, por que a minha pergunta o afetou assim, mas eu sabia que não devia pressionar sobre o assunto.

Eu fracamente registrei o som dos pratos e talheres tilintando, pouco antes da voz oca de Edward quebrar o silêncio. "O jantar está pronto".

Olhei para cima e encontrei seu rosto surpreendentemente composto - tanto que parecia mais uma máscara do que uma expressão. Eu senti a necessidade de ter algum controle do assunto pesado. "Obrigada Edward, é agradável, ter alguém para cozinhar para mim uma vez. Me desculpe se eu ofendi você antes, eu não queria ser rude." Por favor me perdoe, eu adicionei em minha mente.

Seus olhos nunca encontraram os meus enquanto ele balançava a cabeça. "Eu desejo que você pare de pedir desculpas desnecessariamente." Seu tom era curto e irritado, mas eu não disse nada porque eu sabia que merecia. Ele suspirou pesadamente, um suspiro que todo o seu corpo pareceu sentir. "Não, eu é que deveria pedir desculpas. Eu realmente não pretendia ser tão rude com você, é só... bem... você tropeçou em cima de um assunto delicado".

Eu senti uma pontada de dor com a sua admissão e lutei com o desejo de pedir desculpas novamente. "Eu entendo, e eu espero que você saiba que não foi intencional." Eu estava começando a entender a relação entre Edward, Emmett e Alice - Eu senti como se estivesse pisando em ovos, com medo de dizer a coisa errada e sofrer sua ira.

"Eu sei. Você deveria comer, seus ovos vão ficar frios." Edward trouxe seu próprio garfo até a boca, efetivamente encerrando a conversa.

Eu levei uma mordida e não pude controlar a minha reação. "Uau! Isso está realmente bom!" Eu percebi um pouco tarde como isso poderia ser interpretado como um insulto indireto.

Felizmente, Edward riu humildemente. "Você parece surpreendida. Eu sinto que eu deveria ter ficado ofendido ou algo assim".

Fiquei feliz ao ouvir o toque de humor em sua voz. "Não - eu quero dizer que isto foi um elogio. Como eu disse, não é frequente alguém cozinhando para mim".

"Um elogio de Bella Swan... Sinto-me honrado." Fiquei surpresa com a pontada amarga de seu sarcasmo e isto desencadeou minhas defesas. Eu trouxe meus olhos de volta para meu prato, com a intenção de tentar levar embora essa dor irracional no meu peito. Eu estava em algum lugar entre raiva e mágoa e mais que confusa. "Eu fiz isso de novo, não fiz?"

O pesar em sua voz era impossível de evitar e isso me deixou com água nos olhos. Eu brincava com um pedaço de bacon entre meus dedos, apertando o meu queixo, querendo que as lágrimas ficassem escondidas. Eu não o deixaria me ver chorar.

Eu ouvi o barulho alto de seu garfo sendo colocado no prato. "Bella, me desculpe. Eu não sei porque eu disse isso." Eu tive que desviar, deixando meu cabelo esconder o meu rosto. "Merda. Bella...".

"Não. Está tudo bem." Eu fiquei de pé para limpar meu prato, já não estava com fome. Eu não estava prestes a sentar-me e colocar-me com sua porcaria por mais tempo.

"Bella, eu realmente sinto muito. Eu não quis dizer..."

Eu balancei minha cabeça, cortando-o. "Olhe, por qualquer razão, parece que não podemos ter uma conversa sem chatear um ao outro, então vamos encerrar por esta noite".

"Você está certa. Eu acho que é melhor assim." Sua voz era baixa e eu não tinha certeza se era para eu ouvir, mas eu o fiz.

Nenhuma palavra mais foi trocada enquanto eu lavava meu prato e em seguida fiz meu caminho de volta para o meu quarto. Caí na minha cama ainda totalmente vestida, tentando fazer sentido do redemoinho de emoções em mim. Principalmente eu estava confusa, completamente perplexa com o comportamento de Edward. Em um momento ele podia ser um idiota completo e no seguinte, ele era simplesmente encantador. Ele podia dizer as coisas mais doces e, em seguida, me quebrava sem razão aparente. Qual era o seu problema?

Eu não conseguia dormir e decidi passar o tempo ouvindo atentamente os sons que ele poderia fazer lá fora através de minha porta fechada. Eu o ouvi levantar da cadeira e dar alguns passos, presumidamente para a pia. Eu ouvi a água correr e os sons dele lavando seu prato. Eu mal conseguia distinguir os sons dele andando de novo e eu acho que ele foi para a sala onde ele se arranjou no sofá. Ficou quieto por um longo tempo e então eu ouvi os murmúrios baixos de sua voz. Eu não consegui ouvir o que foi dito, mas quando ouvi a porta da frente abrir e fechar, eu achei que era Emmett lhe dizendo que era seguro voltar para casa.

Eu me senti como uma tola quando ele finalmente saiu e eu fiz um balanço do que eu tinha acabado de fazer. Eu estava um passo acima de um caçador. Não fazia sentido ser tão obcecada por ele, principalmente depois da forma como ele falou comigo. Mas a dor que parecia sempre presente em suas feições, seus olhos, era algo que eu não podia algo aconteceu com ou para sua mãe, e eu odiava pensar que ele a tinha perdido assim como eu perdi a minha. Eu só queria que ele não fosse um idiota e se abrisse. Mesmo que ele de qualquer forma parecesse que queria passar por essa dor sozinho, não tinha que ser assim.

Eu sabia que quando Alice percebesse que Edward veio para minha casa, eu não estaria autorizada a descansar em paz antes que ela tivesse todos os detalhes de mim. Só que desta vez eu estava decidida a fazer minhas próprias perguntas. Eu precisava saber o que aconteceu com Edward, o que fez dele o imbecil que ele é hoje - mesmo que fosse apenas para me dizer que não era só comigo. Eu sabia que era irracional, como muitos dos meus pensamentos em torno dele, mas eu tinha a esperança de que ele não era um idiota apenas em torno de mim.

Devo ter dormido em algum momento porque agora eu já estava me esforçando para abrir os olhos contra a luz da manhã. Esfreguei o sono dos meus olhos e virei para o meu despertador. Fiquei surpresa ao ver que Alice me deixou dormir após às 10:00hs e caí para trás em meu travesseiro. Meu relaxamento foi colocado em espera, no entanto, enquanto eu notava uma forte batida na minha porta da frente. Olhando para baixo eu percebi que consegui dormir completamente vestida e saí da cama com uma bufada de menos eu não tive que tatear em torno do meu quarto tentando me vestir enquanto ainda estava meio adormecida.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. "Ok! Eu estou indo!" Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. "Ok!" Meio que murmurei, meio que gritei, achando que fosse Alice – apenas ela poderia ser tão persistente. Eu sabia que não poderia escapar dela esta manhã.

Certa o bastante, eu abri a porta para uma Alice sorridente."Finalmente!Nossa Bella você está parecendo um excremento".

Revirei os olhos, fechando a porta atrás dela. "Puxa, obrigada Alice. Você sabe como elogiar uma garota".

Me virei e encontrei Alice empurrando um grande café na minha cara."Beba. Precisamos conversar e eu preciso de você acordada e alerta pra isso." Segui Alice até o sofá e caí ao lado dela ."Enquanto você está acordando eu só queria agradecer pela noite passada. Significou muito pra mim".

"Claro Alice, eu sempre estarei lá para você." Ela sorriu para mim enquanto eu tomei um gole, queimando minha língua. "Além disso, foi mais divertido do que qualquer outra coisa que eu teria feito ontem a noite".

Eu estava esperando Alice rir ou relinchar depois da virada inesperada da noite passada quando Emmett e Rosalie roubaram o show. Mas Alice fez uma careta."Eu vou matá-lo quando eu o encontrar. Ele tem sorte que Jasper é perfeito e não me julga responsavél pelo débil mental do meu irmão." Sua voz estava a um passo de distância de um rosnado e eu achei muito mais divertido do que eu deveria.

"Eu disse a você que daria tudo certo." Eu brinquei cutucando seu ombro com um piscar de olhos.

O truque pareceu funcionar conforme sua expressão imediatamente se elevou. "Ah Bella, ele disse que me ama." Sua voz era ansiosa e sonhadora - seus olhos distantes enquanto ela falava. "E eu disse que o amava também, e Bella, foi perfeito. Fiquei com ele a noite toda e nós apenas nos abraçamos enquanto dormíamos. Eu nunca dormi tão bem em toda a minha!"

"Estou feliz por você Alice. Fico contente pelas coisas estarem dando certo." Tomei mais um gole do meu café e me preparava para a verdadeira razão pela qual Alice desistiu. "Ok, estou pronta. Deixe-me ter isto".

Um sorriso diabólico atravessou seu rosto enquanto ela virava seu corpo para me enfrentar mais diretamente. "Então, Edward Masen?" Ela balançou as sobrancelhas em um movimento muito... Emmett me fazendo rir, apesar da minha inquietação. Ela me espantava em como sempre parecia saber o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor.

"Eu sabia que estava chegando. Acho que devo lhe agradecer por me deixar dormir por uma só vez. Isso foi uma espécie de fim de noite pra mim e antes que você tenha idéias, nada , tudo que eu fiz foi dar uma carona a ele e um lugar para se esconder até que fosse seguro para ele voltar ao seu apartamento." O olhar no rosto de Alice me desafiou a parar ali e eu tive que tomar uma respiração profunda antes de continuar."Eu sei, você quer detalhes" eu suspirei em derrota.

Parecendo notar minha expressão triste pela primeira vez, o sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto. "Bella, alguma coisa aconteceu na noite passada?"

Essa foi uma pergunta carregada, se alguma vez eu ouvi uma.O _que_ aconteceu ontem a noite? Como eu poderia responder sua pergunta quando nem mesmo eu sabia a resposta? "Alice, o que aconteceu com Edward? O que é que eu não sei?" Por alguns instantes desconfortáveis, o silêncio permaneceu.

O rosto de Alice se tranformou em defesa."Bella... ele disse alguma coisa... o que ele fez?"

"Nada." Eu respondi enquanto me encolhia um pouco rápido demais. "Eu posso ter tropeçado sobre o fato de que algo aconteceu com sua mãe, mas ele realmente não disse nada ou fez nada." Conforme meus pensamentos iam me arrebatando, eu fui percebendo que estava sendo desconexa. "É só... ele parece tão triste e irritado na maior parte do tempo. Eu não me lembro dele ser asim na escola".

Eu assisti o conflito nos olhos de Alice enquanto ela abria e fechava a boca em seguida,"Bella eu... não cabe a mim te dizer isso." Eu concordei e tentei esconder a minha decepção."Por que você não me conta o que realmente aconteceu ontem a noite?"

E assim eu fiz. Eu não poupei detalhes ou alguma observação. A única coisa que eu fiz foi segurar o tamanho dos meus sentimentos, os quais agora, eu não tinha certeza. Eu estava começando a achar que a minha paixão tinha sido curada. Eu estava no caminho de estar com alguém que não me respeitava e eu não estava prestes a ir por esse caminho novamente. Isso só vai mostrar a você que a fantasia é apenas isso - uma fantasia.

"Bella, me desculpe por ele ter sido um idiota com você. Eu preciso falar com ele sobre isso." Seu rosto era determinado quando ela falou.

"Não Alice, por favor não." Ela levantou uma sobrancelha incrédula pra mim."Assim como não cabe a você dizer sobre Edward, não cabe a você falar em meu nome. Agradeço o gesto, mas não é necessário." Eu poderia dizer por ela, que ela não estava convencida. "Alice, não é que seja uma grande coisa. Eu mal o conheço".

"Eu sei e tenho certeza de que você está certa Bella, mas você é minha amiga também. Eu quero que todos nós sejamos capazes de sair juntos. Eu não gosto da idéia de alguém ser grosseiro com você, especialmente se for um dos meus amigos." Sorri para minha amiga, mais uma vez maravilhada com seu espirito. "Não importa o que aconteceu no passado com Edward, isso não lhe dá o direito de ser um imbecil com as pessoas ao seu redor." De repente, senti que esse assunto de Edward era muito maior do que apenas comigo.

"Realmente Alice, não há nada para se preocupar. Deixe-me fazer isto funcionar com Edward à minha maneira. Além disso, meu pai _é_ o seu patrão. Se eu realmente quisesse colocá-lo em apuros, tudo que eu teria que fazer era dizer ao meu pai." Levou um instante pra ela perceber o que eu disse, mas quando Alice fez ela irrompeu em gargalhadas.

"Bella, você pode ser tão ridícula as vezes. Eu nunca sei o que você vai dizer a seguir! Vamos." Alice se levantou e foi para o meu quarto enquanto eu ainda estava confusa no sofá. Ela se virou quando percebeu que eu não tinha me movido. "O quê? Vamos lá, você precisa se vestir. Nós vamos sair!"

"O que você quer dizer, 'sair'?" Eu cruzei meus braços desafiadoramente, mas isso não parece perturbar Alice de nenhuma maneira.

"Bella bobinha, você eventualmente precisa comer. E eu conheço você, você sempre vai fazer compras na mercearia no domingo antes de ir cozinhar o jantar de domingo para Charlie." Ela revirou os olhos impacientemente.

"Ugh. Eu sei, você está certa." Eu me arrastei do sofá a contragosto e segui Alice para o meu quarto. "Eu suponho que você esteja vindo comigo?"

"Você sabe disso!"

Uma vez que eu fui considerada digna de me aventurar em público, Alice e eu paramos para um lanche rápido antes de ir na mercearia. "Hey Alice, nós temos esse fim de semana de três dias chegando e eu estava pensando em dar um jantar na minha casa. O que você acha?"

"Isso soa muito bom! Você vai me deixar ajudar a planejar isto, certo?" Ela olhou largamente para mim com expectativa.

Sua expressão me pegou desprevenida e todas as idéias de provocá-la saíram pela janela. "Claro Alice. Eu não teria de qualquer forma outro caminho".

Ela saltou um pouco do lugar e eu podia perceber que ela estava lutando contra o desejo de gritar de prazer. "Obrigada Bella, você é a melhor!"

Em algum lugar abaixo da ilha de cereais, Alice trouxe o jantar de novo a conversa. "Então, quem você estava pensando em convidar?"

Distraída pelo meu desejo por um Lucky Charms* eu respondi sem realmente pensar. "Jake, Leah, você, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Rose, e eu acho que os outros meninos de La Push".

_*Lucky Charms: http: // goodbadandugly2 . files . wordpress . com / 2009 /02 /cereal _. jpg

"Você vai convidar Edward?" A pergunta me pegou de surpresa e eu balancei a cabeça tentando voltar à realidade.

"Uhm, sim? Ele ainda é seu amigo, certo? Por que eu não iria convidá-lo?" Com a condição de que ele não era uma das minhas pessoas favoritas agora, mas eu não via nada de errado em convidá-lo. Ele sempre pode dizer não.

Foi a vez de Alice sacudir a cabeça para mim. "Acho que faz sentido. Isso é muito gentil da sua parte, você sabe. Não há muitas pessoas que são tão cheias de consideração e de perdão".

Eu apenas encolhi os ombros, "Eu não sei sobre isso. Isto só não pareceria certo se eu propositalmente o deixasse de fora".

"E quanto a Embry?" Seu tom era cauteloso e ela se afastou de mim, provavelmente escondendo o sorriso.

"E quanto a Embry? Ele é um velho amigo. Mesmo se o segundo encontro acabar sendo um completo fracasso, eu ainda o convidaria. Ele, Jake, Quil e eu costumávamos ser inseparáveis - não seria justo deixá-lo de fora." Eu estava realmente ansiosa para fundir os meus dois grupos de amigos, mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Alice se virou para revelar um sorriso muito mais amável do que eu previra. "Você está certa Bella Swan".

"Você está apenas percebendo isso agora?" Eu brinquei de volta enquanto nós virávamos para o corredor de assados. "Você sabe o quê? Você está certa Alice Cullen." Ela revirou os olhos pra mim e dançou seu caminho pelo corredor.

Era fácil esquecer o estranho comportamento de Edward quando eu estava em torno de Alice. A minha vida era mais fácil quando eu estava ao seu redor. Era muito parecida com a minha amizade com Jacob. De alguma forma eles conseguiam me tirar do meu escudo e me fazer sentir confortável em minha própria casca. Isso significava muito para uma garota que cresceu evitando a atenção e raramente se sentia confortável em sua própria casca.

Alice estava nos dirigindo novamente para Charlie quando meu celular tocou na minha bolsa. "Olá?"

"Hey Bella!" A voz ligeiramente ofegante de Embry me fez corar.

Eu podia sentir o olhar curioso de Alice em mim e eu tentei ignorá-la enquanto eu falava. "Hey Embry. Como você está?"

O corpo de Alice balançou no carro com o seu riso reprimido e era quase impossível me concentrar em Embry. "Eu estou bem. E você? Como está sendo seu fim de semana?"

A pergunta soou um pouco forçada e por um momento eu fiquei me perguntando se Jacob estaria ali mesmo, dizendo-lhe exatamente o que falar. "Bem. Está sendo ocupado. Estou atualmente no caminho para a casa de Charlie para o jantar de domingo".

"Ah." Ele pareceu um pouco derrotado, mas se recuperou rapidamente. "Então, eu acho que Jake já falou com você?"

Eu comecei a acenar com a cabeça, somente para lembrar que ele não podia me ver. "Sim. Olha, sobre tudo o que..."

"Eu realmente preciso me desculpar pelo meu comportamento. Eu sou um idiota - puro e simplesmente. Eu sei que eu não mereço uma segunda chance, mas você não vai se arrepender. Jacob me pôs na linha e eu... bem, eu... oh não há apenas nenhuma maneira fácil de dizer isso. Eu realmente gosto de você Bella. Eu sei que soa meio infantil, mas não há nada mais que eu posso pensar para explicar. Eu prometo, se você não tiver um tempo agradável comigo desta vez, eu deixo você sozinha e nós podemos voltar a ser apenas amigos".

O calor que emanava de minhas bochechas fez a pequena cabine do carro de Alice ficar extraordinariamente quente quanto eu lutei para encontrar a minha voz. "Uau." Bati a palma da minha mão esquerda contra a minha testa quando a minha boca falou antes que minha mente pudesse entender. "Eu não sei o que dizer Embry".

"Diga que você vai sair comigo. Diga que você vai me dar uma segunda chance, mesmo que eu não mereça isso." Eu podia ouvir o sorriso na voz dele e isso fez minhas bochechas incendiarem de tão quentes.

Ele estava deitado sobre o tipo de espessura e sei que ele só estava fazendo isto porque Jacob disse a ele para fazer, mas maldição se isso não era fofo! "Ok Embry. Que tal na sexta-feira?"

Eu pude ouvir um barulho do lado de Embry da linha e soou como se ele tivesse deixado cair o telefone. Alguns segundos de ruídos desordenados e ele voltou com sua voz animada. "Perfeito! Será na mesma hora, ok? Desta vez eu não vou dizer a você o que nós vamos fazer. Eu quero que seja uma surpresa!"

Seu entusiasmo era contagiante e eu me encontrei rindo. "Mesmo que eu não goste de surpresas, eu vou deixar passar só desta vez. No mesmo horario está bom. Eu vejo você lá, Embry." Eu estava definitivamente me sentindo generosa mesmo que eu não fosse reclamar sobre a surpresa. Eu absolutamente detestava surpresas.

"Eu mal posso esperar! Diga a Charlie que eu disse oi! Tchau Bella!" Até quando eu estava colocando meu celular na bolsa eu ainda estava rindo.

"Eu não tenho visto seu rosto neste vermelho há um tempo Bella. O que ele disse?" Alice brincou, lembrando-me do meu público.

"Ele foi fofo. Pareceu um pouco ensaiado e eu tenho que saber se Jacob estava lá o ajudando, mas basicamente ele se desculpou. Ele disse que gostava de mim." Tentei parecer despreocupada, mas falhei miseravelmente.

"Awwww!" Eu sorri quando meu rubor retornou cheio de força pelas provocações de Alice. "Isso é tão fofo! Eu ainda não acredito que você deu a ele uma segunda chance após aquela desculpa patética para o primeiro encontro!"

Revirei os olhos e encolhi os ombros. "Eu sei. Eu acho que eu acredito que todos merecem uma segunda chance. Ele é um cara bom, e eu sei que ele pretendia ser".

"Sim, ajuda que ele seja tão alto, gostoso, um belo exemplo da espécie masculina!"

"Alice! O que Jasper diria se ele ouvisse você falando desse jeito sobre outro homem?" Ela estava certa, mas eu não podia acreditar que ela era tão honesta sobre isso! Isso estava sendo parte de um ajustamento mental para fazer a tentativa de pensar nele em termos de um encontro e não apenas um amigo. Era algo que eu nunca poderia realmente ter passado com Jacob e eu me perguntei se Embry e eu teríamos o mesmo problema.

"Oh, Bella, relaxe. Jasper sabe que eu o amo. E não há nada de errado em admirar os membros do sexo oposto, ou até o mesmo sexo de qualquer maneira!" Eu gostava de como ela poderia tão casualmente discutir essas coisas. "Por favor Bella! Não me diga que você nunca tenha admirado como quente outra mulher pode ser! Nós somos humanas!"

"Acho que eu nunca pensei sobre isso desse jeito." Alice acenou e sorriu presunçosamente, praticamente me implorando para provocá-la. "Então, você acha que eu sou gostosa?"

"Oh Sim. Eu acharia totalmente se eu pensasse nesse tipo de coisa." Eu bufei incrédula e estava ligeiramente alarmada com a gravidade do seu tom. "Sério Bella, você é gostosa. Você é frágil, essa idéia de pele pálida funciona pra você. Seu cabelo é absolutamente lindo - conheço mulheres que gastam centenas de dólares tentando fazer seu cabelo se parecer como o seu. Sua pele é praticamente perfeita e você tem um corpo notavél! Por que outra razão você acha que eu estava tão preocupada quando nós conhecemos Jasper. Eu estava com medo que ele se apaixonasse por você!"

"Alice, não seja ridícula! Eu sou tão simples e entediante, qual cara repararia em mim quando estou perto de você?" Revirei os olhos do absurdo de sua preocupação.

"Evidentemente, Embry o faria".

"Touché minha amiga, touché".

O jantar com Charlie foi ocupado como de costume e eu estava aliviada com a familiaridade após esse fim de semana louco. Enquanto a comida estava cozinhando, eu levei um tempo para reabastecer suas prateleiras. Eu gostava que isso era algo que eu poderia fazer por ele.

"Então Chefe, Bella lhe disse que ela vai sair com Embry Call?" Alice disse com uma alegre voz musical de seu lugar na mesa. Eu lhe atirei um olhar, o qual ela rejeitou com um aceno de sua mão. "Eles apenas confirmaram o seu segundo encontro para a próxima sexta-feira."

Charlie tinha um olhar curioso sobre o seu rosto enquanto ele mesmo se plantou no seu lugar na mesa. "Isso é verdade Bells?"

Engoli em seco, nervosa, não tinha certeza de sua reação. "Sim pai. Engraçado, né?"

"Isso é incrível Bells." Me levantei imediatamente, não esperando particularmente essa respostava. "Ele é um homem bom. Vocês costumavam ser amigos, certo?"

Alice me lançou um sorriso presunçoso e piscou conspiratoriamente. "Sim. Ele disse oi, a propósito." Eu me ocupava com a arrumação da mesa, tentando descobrir por que eu estava tão desconfortavél com esta conversa.

"Bom homem. Você deveria trazê-lo na próxima semana para o jantar. Já tem algum tempo que eu o parei." Alice colocou as duas mãos sobre a boca, falhando miseravelmente para conter o riso. "O que é tão engraçado?"

Com um leve rubor, corri para contar a história antes de Alice contar a ele. "Nada de mais pai. É só que Edward na verdade nos parou na sexta-feira a noite." Charlie me olhou esperando o ápice da história enquanto Alice ainda estava histérica. "Eu também não sei por que isso é tão engraçado".

E com o jantar na mesa, Charlie se distraiu facilmente com a comida e felizmente deixou o assunto morrer. Eventualmente Alice cuidou de se acalmar e passamos o jantar como fazíamos normalmente.

Não foi até que eu estava de volta ao meu apartamento, situando-me para a semana seguinte, quando o pensamento me ocorreu – eu iria para um encontro de novo. Admitindo que era apenas Embry e quem sabe quanto tempo ia durar, mas eu teria um encontro. Eu realmente não levei em conta o último ano escolar quando Jacob e eu desajeitadamente tentamos até marcar um encontro como uma experiência real de namoro. Nós nunca fizemos mais do que beijar e cada vez que fazíamos isso eu me sentia estranha. Eu amei Jacob, mas não da maneira que Charlie e Billy esperavam.

Em pouco tempo eu tinha tomado banho e estava pronta para ir para a cama, fui tomada por uma onda de exaustão. Inicialmente eu tinha esperado passar um pequeno tempo trabalhando na minha história, mas assim que minha cabeça bateu no meu travesseiro, eu estava fora. A verdade é que eu estava cansada de pensar. Com todo o turbilhão de pensamentos sobre Edward e Embry, eu desejava a felicidade da inconsciência.

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Meninas.... essa história é a coisa mais fofa que eu já li... espero que estejam gostando.... e pra incentivar ao grupo a continuar com a tradução, que tal apertar nesse botãozinho aqui em baixo e deixar uma review falando o que você achou da fic??? Bjusssss e obrigado por ler!_


	8. Inesperado

**Capítulo 8. Inesperado**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

A semana pareceu passar em um borrão. Antes que eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo, era a sexta-feira a poucas horas de distância do meu encontro com Embry. Alice, sendo a fada diabólica que é, levou-me para o spa e para compras ontem depois da escola e tinha programado seguir-me até em casa hoje. Parecia que em algum momento ela tinha se declarado minha assistente pessoal em todas as matérias relacionadas à moda e beleza. Eu não estava acostumada com a atenção, mas Alice era uma força da natureza e eu realmente nunca tive uma chance nessa matéria.

Sorri pensando em meus amigos e como o nosso trio tinha se expandido nos últimos tempos. Parecia que a vida entre Alice e Jasper era quase perfeita e, para a surpresa de todos nós, Rosalie e Emmett haviam se tornado quase inseparáveis. Rosalie havia adquirido a propriedade que ela queria para seu bar e montou um apartamento no andar acima do espaço do bar. Quando eu expressei a minha surpresa com a rapidez e facilidade com que ela tinha se estabelecido, Alice me confidenciou.

Parece que Jasper e Rosalie eram muito mais ricos do que eles aparentavam, a razão seria a origem do dinheiro. Seus pais eram inexistentes em suas vidas e não apareciam desde que eram crianças. Em vez disso, Rosalie e Jasper foram criados por babás e internatos. Seus pais decidiram regá-los com dinheiro em vez de amor. Como Jasper acabou sendo um ser humano depois de tudo isso era um mistério para nós duas. Rosalie poderia ser áspera ao redor das bordas e era fácil perceber o por que. Tanto Alice como eu estávamos ansiosas para conhecê-la melhor - especialmente porque agora ela aparentemente estava com Emmett.

Eu não tinha tido nenhum contato com Edward toda a semana e ele não tinha surgido em nenhuma conversa. No entanto, isso não significava que eu não pensava nele. Era exatamente o oposto e, o que era pior, é que eu não parecia ter nenhum controle quando eu pensava nele. Isso acontecia nos momentos menos esperados e eu ainda não estava nem perto de compreender como eu me sentia a respeito dele. Às vezes eu via algo fora do canto do meu olho e eu me virava na expectativa de vê-lo, mas, naturalmente, eu nunca via. Também houve momentos em que um estudante dizia alguma coisa em sala de aula e isso trazia à mente seus olhos tristes. Havia também os meus sonhos, que eram tão ambíguos e misteriosos como ele era.

Eu nunca tive tanta dificuldade para ficar junto com alguém na minha vida! Normalmente eu era negligenciada, ignorada, ou simplesmente tolerada por aqueles em torno de mim. Eu nunca tinha tido esse efeito em alguém que tivesse o tipo de hostilidade que saía de Edward quando conversávamos. Eu gostava de me considerar um tipo de pessoa muito descontraída. Em todos os meus anos com companheiros de quarto, eu nunca tive um problema. Mas com Edward, era como se ele soubesse exatamente que botões apertar para me irritar. Quase nenhum tema de conversa era seguro, o que só importava se ele escolhesse para me acusar.

Tudo isso sendo dito, eu ainda queria falar com ele. Chame-me de masoquista, mas eu queria saber tudo sobre ele. Se os meus instintos estivessem corretos e ele tivesse perdido sua mãe, eu gostaria de ser alguém para ajudá-lo a lidar com sua perda. Havia sentimentos, pensamentos, desejos e dores que você só poderia entender tendo atravessado a mesma coisa. Eu poderia ser essa pessoa para ele, se ele me deixasse.

Tudo sobre ele gritava para deixá-lo sozinho e parecia que quase todo mundo pegava essa mensagem subliminar - mas não eu. Por alguma razão, meu cérebro louco era elaborado para ir enquanto todos os outros eram levados embora.

"Yo! Bella! Acorde!" Eu pulei para cima da minha cadeira, segurando no meu peito com as gargalhadas de Emmett ecoando em minha sala de aula vazia. "Cara, é simplesmente muito fácil de bagunçar com você."

Eu caí de volta em minha cadeira quando Emmett veio para desarrumar o meu cabelo. "Vamos lá pequena. O sinal tocou há um tempo e Alice me enviou aqui depois. Não é uma boa idéia manter a fadinha esperando. É hora de se preparar para o seu encontro quente!"

"Em, você não vai começar com isso agora também!" Eu juro, desde que eu disse a Alice sobre o comentário de Embry a Edward, eu não ouvia nada, além disso, de qualquer um deles. Emmett simplesmente colocou uma mão no peito em falso horror. "Sim, você! E não me faça falar de você e Rosalie".

Isto destruiu aquele sorriso bobo do seu rosto! "Boa jogada senhorita, boa jogada." Alice e eu aprendemos rapidamente a tirar proveito da situação e segurá-la contra Emmett tanto quanto possível. O conluio entre ele e Rosalie no jantar era uma das histórias do livro. Nada era 'oficial' ainda quando relacionado ao mais novo casal, mas se o pedaço das preliminares que todos nós assistimos na semana passada fosse qualquer indicação, Emmett e Rosalie foram feitos um para o outro.

Eu rapidamente recolhi meus pertences enquanto Emmett segurava a porta aberta para mim. Eu estava prestes a agradecer-lhe quando sua boca grande bateu-me para isso. "Eu diria para você se apressar, mas eu não quero que você caia e se machuque".

Revirei os olhos e dei uma cotovelada em suas costelas. "Obrigada Em. Bem quando eu estava me preparando para agradecer a você por ser um cavalheiro, você vem e diz algo assim! Sua eloqüência e sensibilidade verdadeiramente não conhecem limites".

Ele colocou seu braço robusto em torno dos meus ombros e seu corpo tremia de tanto rir. Eu não tinha escolha a não ser rir quando nossos corpos balançavam com nosso riso mútuo. E foi assim que Alice encontrou-nos, uma vez que finalmente chegamos ao estacionamento. Lá estava ela batendo o pé impacientemente no chão, as mãos enroladas em punhos na cintura e um olhar acusador.

"Emmett! Eu lhe disse para buscá-la! Não para sair e ter uma festa e depois trazê-la aqui fora!" Alice expressou seu desapontamento e, de qualquer modo, Emmett e eu estávamos sem forças para protestar. "Bom, foi isso que eu pensei. Agora venha Bella!"

Emmett aproveitou a oportunidade para bagunçar o meu cabelo uma última vez antes de se dirigir para seu carro. Eu insisti em dirigir à frente de Alice, sabendo que ela acabaria chegando ao meu apartamento e teria que esperar por vários minutos se ela dirigisse à minha frente. Eu podia sentir seu olhar pelo vidro do meu retrovisor todo o caminho, mas ao contrário dela, eu não estava com pressa.

A leve garoa que começou logo após a escola conseguiu se transformar em uma chuva constante quando estacionamos e, naturalmente, esse foi o dia que eu esqueci o meu guarda-chuva. Corri tão rápido quanto eu poderia e consegui encontrar cada poça ao longo do caminho. Assim que eu estava na minha porta, olhei para baixo e balancei a cabeça tristemente. Eu juro, eu estava pior do que se eu tivesse prestado atenção para olhar para onde estava indo e evitado as poças!

Alice começou a rir atrás de mim e me virei para ver que ela estava tão seca como se não estivesse chovendo. "Bella, você parece um rato meio-afogado! Como você ficou tão encharcada?"

Eu simplesmente rolei meus olhos e fiz meu caminho para o meu quarto. "Eu vou tomar um banho agora. Sinta-se em casa".

O banho quente pareceu incrível! Os aromas familiares do meu shampoo de morango e o sabonete de frésias para o corpo lavaram toda a confusão e ansiedade. Levei mais tempo do que eu precisava no chuveiro, saboreando a calma antes da tempestade. Mas assim que eu desliguei a água e saí enrolada em uma toalha, a ansiedade estava imediatamente de volta. Eu enxuguei o vapor do espelho e olhei para o meu reflexo por um longo momento.

"Bella, você está decente?" Alice bateu levemente na porta, "Bella?"

"Eu sairei em um segundo, Alice." Eu balancei a cabeça, olhando para longe do ponto no espelho embaçado que eu tinha limpado outra vez. Enrolei o meu cabelo para cima e tomei uma respiração profunda, me preparando para o ataque de Alice.

Eu quase podia ver o vapor rolar para fora do banheiro comigo e tremi um pouco com a mudança brusca de temperatura. "Tudo bem, vamos começar a trabalhar, vamos?" Eu ri com a expressão séria no rosto de Alice, mas ela não gostou muito disso. "Bella, isso não é engraçado. Perfeição leva tempo".

Eu ri novamente e desisti. Eu tinha que saber o que eu teria feito sem Alice e que tipo de esforço eu teria colocado adiante em seu lugar. Tenho certeza de que eu teria colocado algum esforço, mas nada como o que Alice insistia. Na minha experiência, o esforço geralmente não valia a pena no final. Eu tinha o conforto do fato de que eu conhecia Embry muito bem e que, se esta noite era para ser uma repetição do nosso último encontro, nós ainda teríamos a nossa amizade.

"Bella? No que você está pensando?" Pisquei algumas vezes, saindo dos meus pensamentos.

Naturalmente, eu corei um pouco antes de responder. "Um, nada de mais. Apenas pensando sobre alguns outros encontros que eu tive".

Seus movimentos acalmaram momentaneamente, provavelmente surpreendida pela minha admissão. "Oh. Você já esteve em muitos encontros?"

Eu dei de ombros tanto quanto eu poderia enquanto Alice fazia meu cabelo de refém com o ondulador de ferro. "Não realmente. Apenas dois no colégio, mas eles foram muito bem como desastres".

Alice ainda estava de pé atrás de mim, então eu não podia ver o rosto dela enquanto ela falava. "Ah, então quem foi o seu último namorado?"

Um riso escapou antes que eu pudesse controlá-lo. "Você vai rir, foi Jacob." Certo bastante, ela riu levemente. "Nós sempre fomos melhores amigos e, bem, os nossos pais tinham outros planos para nós. Eles basicamente forçaram Jacob a pedir-me em namoro no último ano do ensino médio. Tentamos namorar, mas isso nunca pareceu realmente certo".

"Bem, então, com quem você saiu na faculdade." Eu estremeci um pouco quando o ondulador de ferro ficou demasiado perto do meu couro cabeludo.

"Ninguém que vale ser mencionado. Certa vez, descobri que o cara estava apenas me usando para fazer ciúmes para sua ex. Um cara fez uma aposta, e um outro cara acabou sendo um aluno de psicologia que estava me usando para um de seus experimentos." Eu podia sentir Alice sacudindo com o riso reprimido e se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, provavelmente eu teria rido junto com ela. "Bem, inútil dizer que eu praticamente desisti de namorar depois disso".

"Oh, Bella! Você realmente tem a pior sorte sempre!" E eu não sei? "Eu sinto muito. Eu não tinha idéia. Esperemos que esta seja uma boa mudança de ritmo para você. Pelo menos desta vez você sabe que Embry é genuinamente interessado em você".

Eu não tinha pensado nisso. "Você está certa. Talvez desta vez seja melhor." Embry havia ligado algumas vezes durante a semana apenas para conversar e eu tinha que admitir que foi bom apenas conversar com ele. Mas quando meus pensamentos voltaram para a primeira vez que ele me ligou, eu não pude evitar de soltar um riso abafado. "Estou quase meio que esperando Jacob aparecer com ele".

Alice se afastou para admirar seu trabalho enquanto ela ria. "Nah, Jacob estará esperando no restaurante, sentado no banco de trás de Embry, entregando suas linhas para ele." Eu tive que rir com a imagem mental. "Ok, agora vá colocar as roupas que eu deixei em sua cama e dê um grito quando você estiver pronta para a maquiagem".

Alice dançou para fora do quarto fechando a porta atrás dela quando me virei para inspecionar a minha roupa. Eu sorri quando reconheci a roupa que ela originalmente tinha destinado para eu usar quando nos encontramos com Rosalie. Os jeans eram escuros e com pernas retas. Acima dele estava uma camisa profundamente roxa com um colar que eu não saberia como descrever e uma pequena jaqueta fofa preta que completava o visual. Alice originalmente colocou um par de saltos ao pé da cama, mas optei pela minha sapatilha de bailarina preta ao invés disso.

Alice voltou como prometido e me avaliou cuidadosamente. Neste ponto, porém, eu não me importei com o que ela pensava, eu gostei de como eu parecia. "Eu sabia que essa cor ficaria ótima em você!" Alice bateu palmas em frente a ela, claramente satisfeita com sua seleção. "Certo, última etapa".

Por último, considerada digna de um encontro por Alice, saí do meu quarto e me estabeleci na mesa da cozinha. "Então, onde você pensa que está indo hoje à noite?"

"Não sei, Alice. Não há muito a fazer por aqui, então estou realmente muito curiosa para ver o que ele tem planejado." Eu estava prestes a morder uma maçã da fruteira sobre a mesa, mas pensei melhor quando Alice me encarou.

Felizmente, Embry bateu na porta antes que Alice pudesse me repreender. Em vez disso, ela pulou da cadeira e bateu à porta da frente. "Eu atendo!" Com uma última longa olhada na minha maçã, eu coloquei-a de volta quando a porta se abriu. "Olá Embry! É bom vê-lo novamente".

Eu não esperei por sua resposta assim que fiz meu caminho para cumprimentá-lo. "Hey Embry." Ele virou para mim e eu tive que sorrir para o olhar confuso em seu rosto. Ainda era difícil acreditar que eu poderia ter este efeito sobre qualquer um.

"Hey Bella, você está ótima." Naturalmente, eu corei ligeiramente e desviei os olhos. "Está um pouco frio esta noite e já que vamos estar fora por um tempo, eu recomendo um casaco quente".

Foi então que percebi que ele também estava vestindo jeans, um suéter e o que parecia uma camisa de botão por baixo do suéter. Antes que eu pudesse pensar, Alice pegou meu casaco cinza-ervilha escuro do meu armário e entregou-o para mim. "Então, o que você planejou Embry?"

Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto e fiquei instantaneamente intrigada. "Você verá." Ele estendeu o braço para eu segurá-lo e foi a minha vez de sorrir com o gesto. "Vamos lá, vamos comer primeiro".

Assim que Embry me levou para fora do meu apartamento, olhei para trás para Alice por cima do meu ombro, onde ela estava sorrindo brilhantemente para mim, me dando dois polegares para cima entusiásticos. Assim como antes, ele segurou a minha porta aberta para mim, mas desta vez havia mais confiança em seu passo. Enquanto seguíamos para onde quer que ele estivesse planejando jantar, reparei que a atmosfera entre nós estava muito mais relaxada e eu era capaz de realmente desfrutar de sua companhia.

Fizemos pequenas conversas, conversando sobre a nossa semana e relembrando de quando éramos mais jovens. "Lembra-se daquela vez em que fomos ao deslizamento de lama? Ainda não consigo entender como você conseguiu ir diretamente na _única_ árvore por quilômetros!"

Levou-me um momento, mas quando eu pensei em termos de qual viagem para a sala de emergência foi essa, tudo voltou para mim e eu estava rindo junto com Embry. "Eu não posso acreditar que eu quase esqueci isso!" Essa viagem resultou em um par de costelas machucadas e um monte de riscos em lugares desconfortáveis.

"A parte que mais me lembro foi o sermão que Charlie nos deu quando ele descobriu. Por um momento, eu realmente pensei que ele poderia atirar em nós." Olhei para Embry chocada, não lembrando essa parte em tudo. Percebendo minha reação, ele continuou. "Você ainda estava no hospital e Charlie dirigiu até a reserva, seguiu-nos para baixo um por um e gritou com a gente em sua viatura. Todo o fato de estarmos no banco de trás de uma viatura da polícia foi muito eficiente, eu poderia acrescentar".

O canto da sua boca puxou-se com a insinuação de um sorriso e eu tive que rir da imagem mental que ele me deu. Eu podia imaginar as três figuras altas e magras de Jacob, Quil e Embry afundadas no banco de trás de sua viatura com olhares de terror em seus olhos escuros. Pobres garotos, não admira que todos cuidassem de mim tão ferozmente!

"Aqui estamos!" Olhei para cima para ver que Embry tinha nos levado ao Portão de Ouro, um restaurante chinês. "Lembrei-me de como você costumava amar esse lugar, espero que esteja tudo bem".

Comoveu-me que Embry havia colocado tanto pensamento neste encontro. "Está ótimo Embry. Obrigada." Seu sorriso de resposta foi brilhante e de alguma forma conseguiu fazer-me corar.

O jantar foi ótimo e um forte contraste com nossa primeira tentativa na semana passada. De alguma forma entramos no tema de Dartmouth e tudo o que eu não fiz quando eu estava ausente. "Bem, é bom ter você de volta à costa oeste, Bella. As coisas apenas não foram as mesmas sem você".

Fiquei surpresa com a honestidade e sinceridade nos olhos dele e isto me pegou totalmente desprevenida. Eu não sabia o que era para eu dizer, então eu apenas sorri humildemente e tomei um gole de água. Eu ainda não conseguia descobrir como eu me sentia sobre Embry e, francamente, eu estava muito afobada para realmente pensar nisso agora.

A próxima vez que a garçonete veio, Embry pagou a conta e momentos depois estávamos de volta no carro. Ele olhou para mim com o canto dos olhos e sorriu novamente. "Ok Embry, eu estou realmente curiosa agora. O que você tem planejado?"

"Eu disse a você, é uma surpresa, mas eu tenho certeza que você vai gostar." Ele estava claramente sentindo-se um pouco orgulhoso de si mesmo, provavelmente sentindo que eu estava tendo um bom tempo. "Vamos Bella, confia em mim. Quando chegarmos lá, se você realmente não gostar disso, podemos ir embora. Eu prometo".

Revirei os olhos, mas não pude me impedir de sorrir. "Certo Embry. Eu vou ficar bem".

Notei que estávamos caminhando para a reserva e não foi até este momento que eu percebi que não tinha vindo para cá desde que me mudei de volta. Meus olhos tomaram tudo em volta, vendo o quão tão pouco tinha mudado em todo esse tempo. Eu podia ver as luzes do campo público iluminado e quando percebi que estávamos caminhando para isso, eu olhei para ver Embry capturando olhares para mim.

"Nós estamos indo onde eu penso que nós estamos indo?"

Ele não disse nada e eu decidi deixar passar porque eu estava realmente animada. Certo o bastante, poucos momentos depois ele puxou para o estacionamento improvisado e estacionou. Antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa ele estava fora do carro e segurando a minha porta aberta para mim com um sorriso. Ele não precisou perguntar se eu tinha gostado dessa surpresa porque o sorriso no meu rosto provavelmente disse-lhe tudo o que ele precisava saber.

Embry pagou pelos nossos bilhetes enquanto a multidão aplaudia por alguma coisa. "E esta batida de Seth Clearwater colocará os Lobos Quileutes por 3 a 1 no quarto tempo." O resto do anúncio foi difícil de decifrar entre os aplausos e um sistema de som de péssima qualidade.

Quando Embry abriu o caminho para os nossos lugares, eu sorri para a multidão impressionante. Embry inclinou-se para falar em meu ouvido. "Desde que Jacoby Ellsbury fez isto grande com o Red Sox, todas as crianças por aqui vem tentando fazer isto melhor que ele".

Sentei-me no meu lugar e olhei para Embry. "Quem?"

Embry revirou os olhos e tentou seu melhor para sentar-se confortavelmente no banco de pequeno porte. "Jacoby Ellsbury. Você nunca ouviu falar dele?" Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu pensei que você foi para a escola na costa leste?"

A multidão gritava, claramente satisfeita por algo no campo. "Eu fui, mas eu nunca fui realmente boa em esportes. Você sabe disso. Nunca fui suficientemente coordenada".

Eu resisti à vontade de tapar os ouvidos quando a multidão gritou novamente. "Bem, ele é de Madras, Oregon, e ele é o primeiro jogador de origem Navajo a alcançar a Liga principal".

"Oh. Isto é realmente ótimo. Eu não tinha idéia." Isso fez Embry rir. "O que?"

"Nada. Vamos só ver o jogo, ok?" E isso foi exatamente o que fizemos.

Apesar da minha ignorância em esportes, eu realmente me encontrei tendo um bom tempo. Do que eu poderia dizer, era um jogo muito bom e era divertido ver Seth, irmão mais novo de Leah, todo crescido. Ele devia ser uma das estrelas dos jogadores porque a multidão parecia enlouquecer ainda mais quando ele vinha com o bastão. Não parecia importar a ninguém que se tratava apenas de garotos com idade do ensino médio, todos pareciam tratá-lo como se fosse da série mundial.

Eu nunca tinha ido a um jogo de baseball ao vivo antes e só assisti a um punhado enquanto crescia com Charlie na TV. Mesmo que eu não fosse uma super fã de esportes, eu tive que admitir que a experiência foi muito mais divertida do que eu jamais teria imaginado. Foi um encontro completamente inocente e divertido, e eu fiquei aliviada que a tensão da nossa catástrofe anterior estava longe de ser encontrada.

O time Quileute saiu vitorioso e Seth conseguiu bater dois homeruns que lhe valeram a distinção de jogador da partida. O passeio de carro de volta para o meu apartamento foi gasto recontando os destaques do jogo e eu ainda não estava nem perto de compreender como eu me sentia sobre Embry. Já era tarde e, longe da empolgação do jogo, o longo dia estava começando a me alcançar.

Eu bocejei ruidosamente, causando Embry a rir nervosamente. "Jesus Bella, ou eu deveria me sentir realmente bem ou realmente ofendido por isso".

Com outro pequeno bocejo, eu sorri. "Não se preocupe, eu tive um bom tempo. Só estou cansada. Foi um longo dia." Quando ele não disse nada de imediato, eu virei para encará-lo. "Sério Embry, eu tive um bom tempo. Obrigada".

Eu podia perceber um rubor em seu rosto quando seus lábios se contraíram, lutando contra o que provavelmente teria sido um grande sorriso pateta. Eu resisti à tentação de perguntar se isto tinha sido idéia dele ou de Jacob, optando por lhe dar o benefício da dúvida. Pela primeira vez esta noite, nós compartilhamos de um silêncio constrangedor quando ele puxou para um lugar no estacionamento na frente do meu apartamento. Sem uma palavra, ele desligou o carro e deu a volta para abrir a porta para mim.

Nós lentamente arrastamos nosso caminho até a minha porta, meus olhos procurando por toda parte menos Embry. Será que ele queria me beijar? Eu queria que ele me beijasse? Qual seria a sensação? O que aconteceria se ele me beijasse? Isso significaria que nós seríamos um casal? E se ele não me beijasse? Eu percebi com um leve horror que eu estava tão ocupada tentando descobrir se eu gostava de Embry que eu não me preocupei se ele teve um bom tempo!

Tudo muito cedo, tínhamos chegado ao momento crítico. Enquanto eu nervosamente escavava pelas minhas chaves na minha bolsa, eu notei Embry deslocar seu peso nervosamente, com as mãos firmemente arraigadas em seus bolsos. "Então..." ele ofereceu defeituosamente.

Eu decidi ser corajosa e com as chaves seguras nas mãos, olhei para cima. O sorriso que eu senti nos meus lábios era genuíno, apesar da minha ansiedade, e pareceu colocar Embry à vontade. "Obrigada por uma noite realmente agradável, Embry. O jantar estava ótimo e o jogo foi uma grande surpresa".

Ok, eu fiz a minha parte - você pode dizer alguma coisa agora. Eu esperei e esperei pelo que pareceu ser uma hora, quando na realidade foi provavelmente mais como um minuto. "Então, você acha que gostaria de sair de novo?"

Onde estava toda a confiança de antes? Será que ele era sempre assim? "Claro Embry. Na verdade, eu estava pensando em fazer um pequeno jantar no próximo fim de semana e eu gostaria que você viesse".

Pela primeira vez desde antes de sairmos do carro, seus olhos encontraram os meus. Seus olhos escuros procuraram os meus por um momento antes de seu rosto estourar no sorriso bobo que ele tinha sido escondido. "Isso soa bem Bella. Estou feliz que você teve um bom tempo, eu sei que eu tive." Eu podia vê-lo lutando consigo mesmo, tentando descobrir o que fazer a seguir e eu reprimi o impulso de rir.

Sentindo-me um pouco encorajada por seu comportamento tímido, eu estendi-me no meu pé e segurei seu rosto em concha com minha mão. Seus olhos arregalaram e ele inclinou-se para receber o meu pedido não dito. Coloquei um leve beijo em sua bochecha e afastei-me rapidamente, mantendo o gesto platônico de modo a não tornar suas esperanças demasiado muito grandes. Infelizmente, ele assumiu aquele olhar um pouco tonto e eu sabia que eu precisava descobrir isso antes de levá-lo adiante.

"Boa noite Embry. Vou ligar para você assim que eu resolver os detalhes do próximo fim de semana." Ele não se mexeu e estava ficando frio, então eu me virei para destrancar o meu apartamento.

Tão logo eu destranquei, Embry pareceu recuperar-se. "Boa noite Bella. Obrigado pela segunda chance. Eu tive um grande momento com você." E com um sorriso final, ele virou para descer as escadas.

Segura de volta ao meu apartamento, eu suspirei encostando na minha porta fechada. Isso foi completamente inesperado. Eu percebi que uma parte de mim estava esperando por um novo desastre, para que eu não tivesse que descobrir como me sentia. Agora, tudo estava complicado. Eu gostava de Embry, mas eu ainda não tinha certeza o que aquilo significava. Eu não tinha certeza se o que eu gostava era o Embry do meu passado, ou o que eu fui em um encontro. Tentei pensar, mas eu estava cansada demais para chegar longe.

Eu pendurei o meu casaco e fiz meu caminho até minha cozinha para ligar a água quente para um chá. Eu sabia que só precisava dormir com isto e pensar sobre isto de forma mais racional quando o meu cérebro estivesse queimando com todos os cilindros. Enquanto eu esperava pela água ferver, a minha maior preocupação era ferir os sentimentos de Embry. A última coisa que eu queria fazer era levá-lo adiante. Independentemente de como tudo isso aconteceu, ele era uma pessoa boa e eu não queria magoá-lo.

_E quanto a Edward?_Eu fechei meus os olhos e suspirei de novo quando a questão passou pela minha cabeça. E _quanto_ a Edward? Claro que eu não podia tirá-lo da minha mente e ele era irritante e incrivelmente irresistível e, portanto, não era uma possibilidade. Gah! Por que eu ainda deixo minha mente ir até isso? Nada de bom vem deste processo de pensamento! Era a incerteza, esse estado de limbo que eu parecia estar, que estava me deixando louca. Em algum momento eu sabia que teria de enfrentar Edward. Ou nós nos tornaríamos amigos, ou eu simplesmente não poderia estar perto dele. Era muito confuso estar no meio termo onde nada fazia sentido.

A chaleira no fogão começou a gritar, quase assustando a sujeira para fora de mim, e eu mal tive tempo para me recuperar quando alguém bateu na minha porta. Eu gelei por um minuto, tentando descobrir com o que lidar primeiro. Desliguei o fogão e tirei a chaleira para fora do fogo, e em seguida corri para a porta. Eu queria saber quem poderia ser. Eu não poderia imaginar Alice chegando para checar-me a esta hora. Talvez Embry tenha esquecido alguma coisa? Eu deixei alguma coisa em seu carro?

No entanto, todos os processos de pensamento foram interrompidos quando abri a porta e lá estava Edward Masen em seu uniforme de polícia. Sua expressão era sombria e minha mente imediatamente caminhou para a pior conclusão possível. "Charlie?" Eu consegui sufocar pela minha garganta fechada e eu já podia sentir a queimadura das lágrimas.

Levou um momento, mas os olhos de Edward passaram de confusos a arregalados com a compreensão. "Não! Não é nada disso!" Eu senti meus joelhos fracos com o alívio e estendi a mão para me impedir de cair. Seus braços se moveram rapidamente e suas mãos fortes seguraram meus braços, me apoiando. "Bella! Você está bem? Charlie está bem! Eu prometo. Ele está bem. Nada aconteceu. Bella?"

Eu estava tentando duramente fazer meus pulmões trabalharem adequadamente e segurei minha mão para pedir um tempo para me recuperar. Parecendo entender, Edward me ajudou a entrar na sala e sentou-me no sofá. Ele se sentou diretamente em frente a mim na mesa de café e seus olhos intensos nunca me deixaram. Eu tive que fechar meus olhos e cantarolar as palavras de Edward uma e outra vez. Charlie está bem. Charlie está bem. Charlie está bem. Charlie está bem.

Soltei um longo suspiro de ar e abri meus olhos devagar. A primeira coisa que vi foram os brilhantes olhos verdes de Edward observando cautelosamente com uma emoção que eu não poderia definir. Temendo que fosse pena e odiando como eu apresentei minha fraqueza para ele, eu me recompus. "Eu estou bem agora. Desculpe a pequena confusão. Eu estou bem agora".

"Bella," Seus olhos estavam nadando com emoção enquanto ele falava. "Você tem certeza que está bem? Você não tem de pedir desculpas por isso. Sinto muito se assustei você".

Eu me senti desconfortável e vulnerável sob o seu olhar. "Estou bem. Obrigada por sua preocupação." Nenhum de nós se moveu e os segundos de silêncio se passaram, até que o pensamento me ocorreu. "Um, Edward? O que _trouxe_ você aqui esta noite?"

E todo o feitiço que tinha nos congelado no lugar foi quebrado com a minha pergunta. Ele piscou, quebrando o seu olhar, e de repente o ar era mais fácil de respirar. "Peço desculpas por aparecer tão tarde, e sem ligar antes, mas eu não sabia para onde ir".

Sentei-me em linha reta, apanhada completamente desprevenida pela vulnerabilidade em sua expressão. "Você está bem? O que há de errado?" Alguma coisa deveria estar muito errada se ele estava vindo a mim para ajudá-lo.

Seu corpo pareceu cair ligeiramente quando ele levantou a mão para atravessar a confusão rebelde de seu cabelo. "Um, isto é um pouco embaraçoso e eu não tenho o direito de pedir isso a você, mas..." o suspense estava matando! Apenas cuspa para fora! Eu gritei na minha mente. "Você acha que eu poderia esperar aqui novamente? Os sons que vem pela porta do meu apartamento..." ele balançou a cabeça tristemente, e ele não precisava dizer mais nada.

"Não diga mais nada. Eu entendo." Mesmo que as coisas entre Edward e eu estivessem tão escuras como a lama eu costumava deslizar completamente como uma criança, eu jamais o mandaria embora. "Está tudo bem Edward. Você pode ficar aqui. O quarto de hóspedes é todo seu. Existem lençóis limpos na cama e o banheiro fica do outro lado do corredor." Eu sabia que eu tinha um apartamento de dois quartos por uma boa razão.

"Sério?" Olhei para cima para ver seus olhos arregalados com o choque. "É isso? Você não vai nem mesmo me dar uma dura? Você apenas vai me deixar ficar aqui?" Sua voz era ligeiramente alta, incrédula.

"Sim? Qual é o grande problema?"

"Eu não sei o que dizer." Ele sentou-se para trás, sua expressão parte aliviada, parte confusa.

"Você poderia dizer obrigado." Eu brinquei e tive a certeza de sorrir para que ele soubesse tomar as minhas palavras levemente.

Ele balançou a cabeça, "é claro. Obrigado Bella. Eu realmente aprecio a sua bondade, embora eu não mereça isso". Seu tom ficou sombrio, junto com seus olhos, enquanto ele falava.

Eu não sabia o que fazer ou dizer. Eu estava com medo que se eu abrisse a minha boca, eu diria algo que o irritasse mais uma vez, mas eu não poderia apenas ficar sentada aqui. "Hum, eu estava fervendo um pouco de água quente para o chá, se você quiser." Isto era seguro, certo?

"Obrigado. Deixe-me fazer isto para você. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer." Ele pulou na direção da cozinha antes que eu pudesse protestar. "Onde estão os saquinhos de chá?"

"Na despensa." Eu respondi roboticamente, ainda tentando trazer o meu cérebro para se sintonizar neste momento. Como nós acabamos nessa situação? Eu finalmente empurrei-me para levantar do sofá e movi-me para sentar-me à mesa da cozinha.

De alguma forma, Edward conseguiu levar as duas xícaras de chá, o pote de açúcar e duas colheres de mesa em uma viagem e eu fiquei impressionada. "Obrigada Edward, você não tinha que fazer isso." Ele não disse nada e esperava que isto fosse porque ele estava mordendo de volta um de seus comentários amargos.

Eu tomei um gole cauteloso, não querendo queimar minha língua e cantarolei de prazer quando o chá aqueceu-me de dentro para fora. "Você parece bem esta noite, Bella. Encontro quente de novo?"

Olhei para cima para ver que o canto da sua boca estava erguido em um pequeno sorriso e foi a minha vez de morder de volta um comentário mordaz. "Acho que você poderia dizer isso. Embry me levou a um jogo de baseball em La Push".

Ele acenou com a cabeça enquanto tomava um gole de seu chá. "Os Lobos ganharam, eu espero?" Eu concordei enquanto engolia mais um gole de chá. "Bom. Eles têm uma equipe muito boa este ano, especialmente se Seth Clearwater não se machucar".

Eu teria ficado surpreendida pelo seu interesse, ou pelo menos eu estava até que me lembrei de seu status no colégio no ensino médio. "Sim, ele fez dois homeruns esta noite." Eu silenciosamente felicitei a nós dois por termos sobrevivido a uma conversa por tanto tempo. Mas pareceu forçada e desajeitada - como se fosse meu primeiro encontro com Embry.

"Bella, eu posso lhe fazer uma pergunta um pouco pessoal?" Uh oh. Não sendo o tipo de pessoa a dizer 'não' muitas vezes, eu assenti com a cabeça e me preparei. "Quando você abriu a porta agora, o que fez você automaticamente pensar que algo aconteceu com Charlie?"

Eu estava começando a pensar que eu precisava de algo mais forte do que o chá apenas para obter uma conversa com Edward. Eu levei um pequeno gole antes de responder. "Isso não teria sido a primeira vez". A expressão de Edward tornou-se suave com a compreensão e eu tomei outro fôlego antes de continuar. "Foi há muito tempo atrás, acho que eu tinha apenas 8 ou 9 anos de idade. Não me lembro onde estava minha mãe, mas eu atendi à porta, mesmo que não fosse suposto eu fazê-lo." Na verdade, eu sabia onde estava minha mãe, mas isso era outra história para outro momento. "O chefe de Polícia na época estava lá e eu nunca vou esquecer o olhar no seu rosto".

Fiquei perdida com a memória por um longo momento enquanto minha mente evocava a memória para mim com perfeita clareza. "Ele me disse que Charlie tinha sido baleado e que a minha mãe e eu precisávamos chegar ao hospital o mais rapidamente possível." Estremeci um pouco com a memória, piscando com as partes que eu não poderia compartilhar com Edward e forcei-me de volta para o momento. "Bem, obviamente, Charlie acabou ficando bom, mas aquela foi uma das piores noites da minha vida."

Quando eu finalmente olhei para avaliar a reação de Edward, fiquei surpresa ao encontrar seus olhos distantes e tristes, presos em sua própria memória. Eu dei-lhe tempo para sair dela e eu o vi recompor seu rosto na máscara que eu reconheci da última vez que ele esteve na minha cozinha. "Eu realmente sinto muito Bella, e eu fico contente que a sua história teve um final feliz".

_Mas __as suas não._ Isso foi o que eu quis dizer, mas não o fiz. Em vez disso, eu liberei o problema completamente. "Como eu disse, Charlie está bem. Só estou um pouco envergonhada em como eu reagi de forma exagerada".

"Não fique." Sua resposta foi rápida, mas tipo pela primeira vez. "Eu desejaria que você não se desculpasse tanto, especialmente quando não é sua culpa. Você não tem nada sobre o que se envergonhar. Isto é um medo real e um que você é perfeitamente justificável em sentir".

Eu queria estar louca, mas ou eu estava muito cansada, ou eu simplesmente não conseguia encontrar um motivo mais digno. Então, ao invés, eu concordei e tomei um último gole de chá. Eu me senti como se houvesse muito mais que precisava ser dito, como se a conversa estivesse apenas começando, mas eu não podia ignorar a forma como os meus olhos estavam praticamente caindo.

Edward deve ter notado o meu estado patético. "Você parece meio morta. Vou deixá-la sozinha para que você possa ir para a cama. Sinto muito por mantê-la acordada".

Eu pretendia zombar levemente, mas saiu como um urro desinteressante. "Agora, quem precisa parar de se desculpar tanto? Está tudo bem Edward, não se preocupe com isso. Sinta-se em casa. Boa noite".

Eu coloquei minha xícara na pia e fiz meu caminho para o meu quarto. Eu estava na porta quando sua suave voz de veludo atingiu minha orelha. "Boa noite, Bella".

Com a rotina de dormir completa e aconchegada em minha coberta quente, não demorou muito para o sono me consumir. _Bem, isso foi inesperado._


	9. Oferta de Paz

**Capítulo 9 – Oferta de Paz**

Acordei de uma noite de sono profundo, repleto de pesadelos do meu passado, e decidi tomar meu tempo para saudar o mundo nesse momento. Eu não tinha que acordar e não tinha planos maiores para o dia, e eu queria aproveitar a liberdade que vinha com esse pensamento. Eu me aconcheguei mais por baixo das cobertas e cantarolei feliz. Eu ainda não tinha aberto os olhos, e o calor do sol no meu rosto era divino. Eu encontrei-me sorrindo na paz e tranqüilidade da manhã. Calma...

Meus olhos abriram quando partes de memórias da noite passada finalmente me alcançaram. Fiquei perfeitamente imóvel, ouvindo qualquer indicação de que ele estivesse acordado, ou mesmo ainda estivesse aqui. Nope. Nada. Eu vesti uma camisa surrada de manga longa por cima do meu pijama e na ponta dos dedos fui para fora meu quarto. Vendo a porta do quarto aberta, hesitante, espiei ao virar a esquina e encontrei a cama feita e o quarto impecável.

Hmmm... ele deve ter escapado para fora muito cedo esta manhã. Gostaria de saber a hora que ele acordou. Ciente de que eu estava sozinha e tinha o apartamento para mim, eu imediatamente relaxei e fui escovar meus dentes. Quando eu me movi em torno de meu apartamento para a minha cozinha, notei como, de repente, me senti vazia. Eu nunca tinha notado antes, mas agora, parecia que algo estava faltando e eu não sabia o que era.

_O que é isso?_ Um pedaço de papel colado em minha geladeira chamou minha atenção quando entrei na cozinha. A escrita a mão era estranha, mas estranhamente elegante.

_Bella -- _

_Obrigado novamente por sua gentileza e hospitalidade. __Um dia eu espero ter a oportunidade de lhe agradecer adequadamente. _

_-Edward __  
_  
Eu tive que ler mais um par de vezes antes que eu pudesse entender o sentido da escrita excessivamente formal. Era como se eu quase pudesse ouvir sua voz baixa, falando as palavras que eu lia, a sinceridade atada em cada sílaba. Fiquei surpresa e tocada por 3 polegadas e meia de um post-it. Eu não sabia o que fazer com ele neste momento. A mensagem foi entregue, mas eu não poderia jogá-lo fora. Era como se fosse um pedaço de provas tangíveis de que Edward Masen era realmente um ser humano.

Com um pequeno sorriso, coloquei o post-it de volta na minha geladeira e preparei um café da manhã leve porque estava no meio do caminho para o almoço. Fui até meu computador, diretamente para consultar sobre as notícias do mundo e me estabelecer em uma manhã tranqüila. Bem, esse era o meu plano até que meu telefone tocou. Eu nem sequer tive de olhar para saber que era Alice. Desta vez, porém, eu estava contente por sua persistência. Eu não parecia estar mais perto de compreender como eu me sentia sobre Embry e eu sabia que ela seria uma boa pessoa para conversar.

Minha conversa por telefone com Alice foi breve, especialmente depois da parte onde eu cometi o erro de mencionar que eu queria conversar sobre o meu encontro de ontem à noite. Ela insistiu que isso era muito importante para ser feito pelo telefone e que ela chegaria perto com o almoço em um par de horas. Acho que eu deveria ser grata que ela não escolheu uma viagem de compras em seu lugar.

Um banho e algumas páginas da minha história mais tarde, deixei Alice entrar "Basta colocar tudo em cima da mesa do café na sala, eu já vou." Eu salvei meu documento, coloquei o computador para dormir e encontrei Alice calmamente sentada no sofá com uma expressão de expectativa.

Ela sorriu e apontou para o assento ao seu lado. "Então Bella... cuspa!"

Eu ri e me deixei cair no sofá. "Não podemos, pelo menos, comer primeiro?" O sorriso provocante no meu rosto deixou que ela soubesse que eu estava apenas brincando com ela, então eu continuei. "Então, nós fomos para o meu restaurante chinês favorito, que ele disse que se lembrava. E então ele me levou para um jogo de baseball em La Push".

Os olhos de Alice estavam impacientes e ela estava ligeiramente inclinada para a frente. "E??"

"E, foi bom. Eu tive um bom tempo." Debrucei-me de volta no meu lugar e ri da sua expressão. Eu gostava de poder provocá-la um pouco. Ela estava em silêncio exigindo detalhes e eu não tinha escolha a não ser dizer, acabei dando a ela uma narração profunda do meu encontro com Embry, incluindo sobre Jacoby, o que quer que seja o seu nome. Mas ainda assim, no final, ela ainda não parecia satisfeita.

"Então, como você se sente sobre ele?" Pelo menos desta vez a sua expressão estava suave, como se eu já tivesse sido confrontada com essa pergunta durante toda a noite passada e esta manhã. "Você vai sair com ele de novo?"

Como isso era exatamente o que eu queria falar com Alice, eu decidi ser completamente honesta e não esconder nada. "Isso é a coisa, Alice. Eu não estou muito certa de como me sinto agora. Estou muito confusa."

Ela balançou a cabeça em compreensão. "Bem, vamos comer, e ver se a bondade de Sam's Delivery vai nos dar qualquer revelação."

Enquanto eu mordiscava meu sanduíche de peru, eu sabia que a conversa real ainda não tinha começado. Em algum momento, Alice saiu para buscar água e ouvi-a chamar meu nome da cozinha. "Bella, o que é isso?"

Sem pensar, me virei e congelei quando eu vi o que ela estava olhando. "Um... nada?"

Ela virou-se e levantou uma sobrancelha incrédula. "Bella, está acontecendo alguma coisa entre vocês dois?"

Eu senti meu coração acelerar e foi uma luta formar um pensamento coerente por um bom momento. Tecnicamente não havia nada acontecendo - pelo menos não no sentido que eu tinha certeza que ela estava pensando. Então, por que o meu coração estava acelerado?

"Não. Ele só teve que dormir novamente aqui na noite passada." Se não fosse comigo, eu acho que pareci soar desapontada.

O olhar no rosto de Alice, no entanto, levou-me a acreditar que ela percebeu isso também. "Bella, o que não está me dizendo?"

Eu sabia que podia confiar em Alice e já não fazia sentido esconder as coisas dela. Era assim que funcionavam as amizades, certo? Você diz tudo pra seu melhor amigo. Acho que eu tinha apenas um sentimento juvenil, e a melhor maneira de entendê-lo mais parecia ser externando.

"Alice, se eu te disser isso, eu gostaria realmente que você não contasse a ninguém - se você puder manter isso apenas entre você e eu." Fiz uma pausa para me certificar que meu pedido foi entendido e seus olhos ficaram grandes em resposta ao que eu precisava. Suspirei, "Eu não estou dizendo que isso significa alguma coisa, mas eu tinha uma espécie de paixão por Edward na escola".

Eu fiz uma careta, esperando a reação dela, e fiquei surpresa quando eu não tive uma. "É isso?" Eu concordei, tentando entender o olhar em seus olhos. "Bem, como você se sente sobre ele agora?"

Não era essa a pergunta que eu vinha lutando contra desde que eu o vi de novo? "Honestamente, eu não estou inteiramente certa. Principalmente, ele me deixa louca e age como um idiota. Claro que ele é atraente, mas Jasper e Emmett também são assim neste assunto, e eu não penso neles como algo mais do que apenas amigos. Alice..."

Hesitei, não querendo colocá-la em um lugar estranho, mas eu tinha que deixá-la saber como eu me sentia. "Eu sei que algo aconteceu com Edward depois do colégio, e porque você não vai me dizer, eu sei que deve ter sido algo muito terrível. Só que... ele parece tão triste e com raiva na maioria das vezes, e eu não posso deixar de sentir que eu poderia ajudar se ele me deixasse."

Eu podia sentir uma dor familiar em meu coração quando eu pensei na dor de Edward. "Eu quero ser sua amiga, Alice." As palavras saíram da minha boca antes que eu pudesse processá-las, mas não temi. Percebi com uma pequena quantidade de choque, que era a verdade.

A expressão de Alice suavizou para um sorriso triste. "Bella, ele poderia precisar de uma amiga como você – é o máximo que eu posso dizer. Tanto quanto eu gostaria de apenas dizer-lhe tudo, é realmente algo que só ele pode. Eu sei que isso pode ser... difícil, mas seja paciente Bella. Ele realmente é uma boa pessoa. Ele só precisa se lembrar disso".

Eu guardei no coração suas palavras e a sinceridade por trás delas. Sinceramente, neste momento, não importava o que acontecesse. Tudo o que importava era que Edward precisava de um amigo, e eu estava determinada a ser esse amigo.

"Então... o que acontece com Embry? Como você se sente sobre ele agora, agora que você está alimentada?" Alice me cutucou quando eu estava ao seu lado, encostada no balcão.

"Eu realmente não sei. Eu não quero continuar com isso assim, mas estou curiosa. Eu tive momentos divertidos com ele. Ele é atraente, mas eu não sei se há mais alguma coisa." Alice balançou a cabeça, ouvindo atentamente. "O que devo fazer?" Implorei, sentindo-me completamente perdida.

"Bem, isso não é como um namoro, é? Encontrar, dar a conhecer a outra pessoa e tentar ver se é algo que vale a pena continuar?" A maneira como ela disse fez soar como a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, e eu me senti um pouco envergonhada.

"Acho que sim. Eu só não quero ferir seus sentimentos se isso não funcionar." Os rapazes e eu sempre tínhamos sido tão bons amigos, e a última coisa que eu queria fazer era 'acabar com o bando'.

Alice suspirou, revirando os olhos levemente. "Bella, você se preocupa demais. Basta dizer-lhe onde vocês estão e como se sente. Contanto que você seja honesta consigo mesma e com Embry, isso é tudo o que é tudo que importa. Mas Bella, ninguém é perfeito. Todos nós cometemos erros".

Senti um sorriso nos meus lábios se puxando quando ela terminou de me aconselhar. Eu podia ver Esme nela, e como Alice era boa em seu trabalho. "Eu sei que você está certa. Obrigada." Enrolei um braço sobre seus delicados ombros e puxei-a para o meu lado. "Eu precisava disso. Sinto-me muito melhor agora. E você sabe o quê?" Me afastei um pouco sorrindo para ela. "Você nem sequer teve que me levar às compras!"

Alice amuou um pouco antes de um olhar, que eu só podia descrever como pura maldade, atravessar seu rosto. "Ainda..."

Eu sabia que não deveria ter mencionado essa palavra com 'c'! Pelo menos Alice tinha um encontro com Jasper esta noite para se preparar. Ela estava feliz e preocupada com as necessidades dela própria e eu só fui forçada a experimentar algumas roupas. Achei minha mente vagando enquanto eu a assisti voar entre as lojas, imaginando as reações de Jasper para suas compras.

Enquanto eu estava feliz por ela, fiquei um pouco surpresa com a rapidez com que as coisas pareciam estar progredindo entre os dois. Não foi até o caminho de volta que eu realmente resolvi comentar. "Alice, você está confortável com a rapidez com que seu relacionamento com Jasper está se movendo?"

Ela manteve os olhos na estrada, e eu estava grata por ela estar dirigindo, e eu podia ver os cantos da boca dela aparecer com o seu sorriso. "Perfeitamente confortável. Por que você está perguntando?"

Boa pergunta - e eu não tinha uma boa resposta. "Eu não sei. Quer dizer, eu sei que eu definitivamente não sou um guru de relacionamento, mas acho que estou surpreendida pela forma como tudo está acontecendo tão rápido."

Eu vi os pensamentos girarem como uma roda em sua cabeça. "Eu posso entender isso, e tenho certeza que se eu estivesse no seu lugar, eu me sentiria da mesma maneira. Mas isso é diferente. Eu não sei bem como explicar isso. É como aquela sensação totalmente clichê de alma gêmea. Eu sinto que fui feita para amar Jasper e ele foi feito para me amar. Eu não consigo sequer imaginar mais a minha vida sem ele nela. Só sei que é isso. Eu o amo."

Era o tipo de amor que eu tinha lido em inúmeros livros, e o tipo de amor que todas as garotas sonhavam, e Alice encontrou. Coloquei no meu coração o fato de que, mesmo eu sendo pessimista, eu podia admitir que o verdadeiro amor parecia ser real e possível. Mesmo se eu nunca o encontrasse para mim, pelo menos eu sabia que ele existia.

Alice me deixou de volta no meu apartamento, e eu estava contente de ficar em casa para a noite e escrever. Eu estava pensando o que fazer para comer quando meu telefone tocou. Era um número que não reconheci, então eu atendi cautelosamente.

"Olá, Bella?" Eu não reconheci a voz masculina.

"Sim?" Eu respondi, com cautela.

"Aqui é Edward. Eu espero que você não se importe que Alice tenha me dado o seu número." Ele acrescentou com a segunda parte em um tom tão sério, que me fez pensar em sua opinião sobre mim.

"Um..." Eu não pude me conter - eu estava confusa. "Não, tudo bem." Por que você está me ligando? Eu adicionei na minha cabeça.

"Espero que eu não tenha pegado você em um momento ruim." Sua voz estava apressada e parecia insegura.

"O quê? Não, não mesmo." Houve um pequeno som em sua extremidade, e minha mente queria acreditar que era um suspiro de alívio.

"Você achou meu bilhete?" Mais uma vez, minha mente estava pregando peças em mim, por que ele quase parecia... esperançoso?

"Sim, eu achei. Obrigada. Espero que você tenha tido uma noite de sono decente." Minha conversa com Alice percorreu minha mente e isso me deu coragem quando eu falei. Eu queria ser sua amiga, e gostaria de mostrar a ele que eu era alguém que ele podia confiar.

"Eu tive. Obrigado." Ele parecia surpreendido novamente. Por que ele sempre parecia tão surpreso? Ele realmente não estava acostumado com a bondade? "Você tem planos para esta noite?"

Eu quase engasguei com o ar não apenas com a sua pergunta, mas também pela formalidade. Eu percebi que eu estava balançando a cabeça, o que teria dado certo se ele pudesse me ver. "Não, não tenho planos. Por quê?"

Ele hesitou por brevíssimos instantes e depois limpou a garganta. "Eu pensei que uma oferta de paz seria bom, e eu estava esperando que você me permitisse levar o jantar. Ou seja, se você ainda não tiver comido, e se você estiver disposta."

Suas palavras saíram com pressa, e eu estava lutando para unir todas as peças juntas. Quando a lâmpada acendeu em cima da minha cabeça, fiquei surpresa, para dizer o mínimo. Minha primeira reação foi praticamente gritar 'sim' ao telefone, mas eu disse de volta. "Eu estava realmente apenas debatendo o que devo fazer para o jantar, de modo que isso se encaixa perfeitamente." Eu tentei manter o meu tom leve, sentindo que por qualquer razão, isso foi difícil para ele. "E se eu apenas pedir uma pizza? O que você gosta?"

"Pizza soa bem - eu vou comer o que você colocar sobre ela." Eu não podia ter certeza porque eu não podia ver o rosto dele e porque nós estávamos apenas falando ao telefone, mas eu queria acreditar que eu podia ouvir um sorriso nos lábios quando ele falou. "Eu vou buscá-la no meu caminho, será um prazer."

"Tudo bem, eu prometo nada muito grave. E eu insisto em pagar a minha parte. Eu vou colocar o pedido em seu nome." Eu não sei porque, mas algo dentro de mim estava preocupado com esse encontro - como as implicações se ele pagasse por ele. Embora ele não tenha feito comentários sobre isso e eu percebi que ele entendia.

Depois que tudo foi resolvido e fiz o pedido da pizza, eu caminhei para o meu computador. Meus dedos estavam praticamente coçando para escrever. Tão logo o documento abriu, meus dedos estavam acelerados através das teclas. Eu fui capaz de me perder tanto no mundo que eu criei que eu perdi completamente a noção do tempo. Mais cedo do que eu pensava ser possível, houve uma batida na porta que só poderia ser Edward.

Eu me mexi até a porta e me vi com falta de ar quando eu a abri. Eu me disse que era só porque eu corri por todo o apartamento. "Hey Edward, vamos entrar".

Um pequeno sorriso hesitante cruzou seus lábios, mas não atingiu seus olhos. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele carregou a pizza para a mesa da cozinha e eu o segui. Eu abri minha bolsa e tirei o dinheiro suficiente para pagar a metade e o estendi.

Edward apenas olhou para o dinheiro, em seguida de volta para mim com uma expressão estranha. "O que é isso?"

Eu dei um passo em frente e gentilmente cutuquei a minha mão em sua direção, indicando que eu queria que ele pegasse. "É minha metade. Eu disse que iria dar-lhe o dinheiro".

Ele sorriu, "Eu nunca disse que aceitaria isso".

Grrr. "Mas você vai." Eu pude sentir o calor subindo em meu rosto e não foi porque eu estava envergonhada.

O sorriso, no entanto, não deixou o seu rosto. "Por que você é tão insistente?

Ele achou que era engraçado? "Por que você tem que ser um idiota?" Minha mão livre tapou minha boca, quando minhas sobrancelhas subiram em uma linha fina. Eu não podia acreditar que eu disse isso!

Mas antes que eu pudesse me sentir muito mal sobre o meu desabafo, Edward começou a rir. "Tudo bem, eu deixo – você venceu." Minha mão ainda estava firmemente ligada à minha boca enquanto ele delicadamente retirou o dinheiro dos meus dedos. "Você parece... surpresa. Pensou que eu não ia desistir tão facilmente, não é?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e tentei erguer minha mão no meu rosto. "Edward, me desculpe. Eu não sei por que eu disse isso." Bem, isso não era verdade - eu sabia o porquê, mas ainda não era certo.

O humor havia desaparecido de seu rosto, "Eu sei porque você disse isso, e não há nada que se desculpar. Eu estava sendo um idiota. Mas em minha defesa, você é inteiramente teimosa demais para o seu próprio bem." O canto de sua boca subiu ligeiramente e eu senti meu coração dar um salto.

Foi estranho, mas eu quase podia jurar que o ar estava mais grosso de algum modo, e eu estava tendo dificuldades de respirar. Ignorei-o quando o aroma pesado da pizza encheu o ar. "Eu não sou _tão_teimosa..." eu murmurei sob a minha respiração.

"Vamos lá, vamos comer antes de eu dizer algo estúpido novamente." Eu ainda estava fora no meu próprio mundo quando ele abriu a caixa de pizza e um pequeno ruído de confusão passou em seus lábios. "Abacaxi?"

Olhei para a pizza e sorri. "Yeah. Pepperoni, cogumelo e abacaxi." Eu tinha descoberto há muito tempo o brilho do abacaxi na pizza. Jacob tentou me fazer comer pizza havaiana, que é presunto e abacaxi, mas eu sempre puxava para fora o presunto. Foi realmente Embry que sugeriu que eu poderia pedir uma pizza com apenas abacaxi sobre ela, e a partir desse momento, eu fiquei viciada.

Ele ainda olhava para a pizza com ceticismo, e por um instante todas as pretensões foram retiradas e ele era apenas Edward. Foi bom. "Só prove isso. Você disse que comeria qualquer coisa que eu colocasse nela."

Por sua honra, ele rasgou para fora uma fatia para mim, e em seguida, uma para si mesmo, antes de morder a sua própria fatia. Eu o assisti, divertida, enquanto ele processava o sabor. De primeira, seu rosto estava cauteloso, como se ele estivesse preparado para dizer que gostou, embora ele não o fez. Mas então seu rosto ficou contemplativo, como eu suspeitava, ele foi percebendo o quão surpreendente era o gosto, depois sua expressão por sua vez ficou incrédula. Mas assim quando ele engoliu, um sorriso surpreso puxou os cantos de sua boca.

Sentindo a vitória, eu dei uma mordida no meu pedaço e sorri vitoriosa. "Bom, não é?"

Quase como se ele tivesse esquecido que eu estava lá, sua cabeça disparou e sua expressão ficou tímida. "Eu não sei o que dizer. Eu nunca pensei que eu gostaria de abacaxi na pizza. Isso é muito bom." Ele ansiosamente deu outra mordida, com o mesmo olhar de descrença no rosto.

Nós realmente não falamos enquanto nós comemos, e eu não sei sobre ele, mas eu gastei meu tempo assistindo-o. Não importava quantas muitas mordidas, quantas muitas fatias de pizza que ele tinha comido, o olhar de descrença não deixou seu rosto. Eu estava me sentindo um pouco presunçosa, mas a maior parte de mim estava gostando de não ficar zangada com ele - era um alívio. Mas, enquanto o tempo passava, eu não pude ignorar a forma como a atmosfera ficou carregada com essa mudança. Era como o que se sente um pouco antes de chover - você pode apenas senti-la no ar.

Eu sabia que eu queria conversar, para começar a conhecê-lo melhor, mas eu não sabia como começar. Eu não queria arriscar falar sobre outro assunto delicado, mas eu sabia muito pouco sobre ele. Para melhor ou para pior, foi na verdade Edward quem quebrou o silêncio pesado.

"O que você está pensando tão seriamente assim?" Olhei para cima, um pouco assustada, e Edward estava me olhando com cautela.

Merda. "Um, nada mesmo." Ele levantou uma sobrancelha ligeiramente. Eu sabia que era uma péssimo mentirosa, e eu não consegui pensar em uma mentira convincente rápido o suficiente. "Tudo bem, eu estava tentando pensar em um assunto seguro para falar." Estremeci um pouco quando eu deixei escapar a verdade de maneira insensível.

Edward, no entanto, não recuou. Se alguma coisa, era como se ele estivesse esperando essa resposta. "Eu entendo. Alguma sorte?" Seus lábios estavam sorrindo, mas seus olhos estavam duros e vigilantes.

Eu não podia ignorar a torção da dor que eu senti na sua expressão, e tentei amenizar. "Não realmente. Você não gostaria de me ajudar com isso, gostaria?" Eu sabia que estava forçando minha sorte, mas de alguma forma eu sabia que tinha de ser a única a fazer o primeiro movimento - mesmo que esse não fosse particularmente o meu estilo. Assim que minha mente se decidia sobre algo, havia muito pouco que pudesse mudar nisso, e eu tinha decidido na minha cabeça conhecer melhor Edward.

Seus olhos brilharam um pouco, e por um momento a máscara tinha ido embora. Eu gostava de momentos como estes, mesmo que isso significasse que eu podia ver toda a dor em seu rosto, completamente sem filtrar. Pelo menos eu estava vendo-o, realmente vendo Edward. Mas tudo muito cedo, ele ficou composto e deu de ombros. "Como sobre Alice e Jasper? Talvez se nós falarmos sobre outras pessoas, talvez seja mais fácil".

Por um instante, eu soltei uma risada histérica na minha mente, quando eu me imaginei agarrando seus ombros e tentando o agitar para encontrar algum sentido nele. _Não seria tão difícil se você simplesmente se abrisse!_ Em vez disso, sorri, "eu acho que eles são quase tão perfeitos um para o outro como duas pessoas podem ser."

Edward balançou a cabeça com força, e seu sorriso pareceu forçado. "Eu sei que eu nunca vi Alice tão feliz. Eu entendo que você deu uma mão em sua felicidade".

Eu dei de ombros. "Não realmente - eu tenho certeza que eles teriam encontrado um ao outro, mesmo sem mim." Eu distraidamente esfreguei as costas da minha cabeça, lembrando-me de novo do incidente que me levou para o hospital naquele dia. "Tecnicamente, foi tudo Alice."

Edward sentou-se ligeiramente em seu lugar, curiosidade queimando sobre a superfície dos seus olhos frios. "O que você quer dizer com isso? Ela me disse que você os apresentou".

Fiquei um pouco surpresa ao perceber que Alice disse a Edward sobre mim. Eu achoque isso meio que fazia sentido, vendo como eles eram amigos próximos, mas eu não pensei nisso antes. Fez-me pensar no que Alice tinha dito a ele. "Na verdade, foi tudo culpa de Alice. Se ela não tivesse me distraído, eu nunca teria caído, e eu nunca teria terminado na emergência, e nós nunca teríamos conhecido Jasper. Então, realmente, você vê, Alice é realmente a única que merece todo o crédito. Eu sou apenas uma nota de rodapé na história." Fiquei rindo um pouco no final, lembrando do ridículo que foi naquele dia.

A partir do olhar sobre o rosto de Edward, parecia que ele não conseguia decidir se ria de mim ou achava alguma falha na minha história. "Obviamente, você está bem, mas estou curioso. Como você acabou no PS?"

Suspirei em derrota, sabendo que eu nunca esqueceria disso. "Eu grampeei meu dedo, caí da cadeira e pousei na minha cabeça. Estou realmente surpresa que Alice e Emmett não tenham falado sobre isso." Era realmente engraçado agora – era realmente algo que só eu era capaz de fazer.

Evidentemente, Edward também foi capaz de encontrar algum humor nisso. "Eu sabia que você era desajeitada, mas isso é um talento." Eu dei-lhe um olhar interrogativo, surpreendida por sua aparente familiaridade com o meu passado desajeitado. "Charlie". Seu olhar era apologético. "Ele gosta de falar sobre você... muito".

Quase corando, afundei mais no meu lugar. "Eu tinha medo disso." Eu achava que além de Billy, na verdade não havia mais ninguém para Charlie conversar. Eu contraí pensando em todas as histórias embaraçosas que vazaram no Departamento de Polícia de Forks sem o meu conhecimento.

"Não se pode culpá-lo. Ele te ama, você sabe." Havia uma ponta na voz de Edward que e eu não entendi.

"Eu sei", defendi. "Não me entenda mal, eu amo Charlie também. Eu poderia estar ensinando em qualquer lugar, mas eu vim para cá para ficar com ele. Somos só nós dois há muito tempo..." Eu não pude terminar - uma emoção desconhecida fechou minha garganta.

"Bella... o que aconteceu com sua mãe?" Sua voz era baixa e cautelosa, como se soubesse que, ao fazer esta pergunta, ele estava pedindo muito.

Foi um pouco injusto como ele foi autorizado a fazer essa pergunta a mim, mas eu não podia perguntar o mesmo a ele. Mas quando eu pensei sobre isso, fiquei surpresa ao descobrir que eu não tinha medo de lhe dizer. Algo me disse que eu podia confiar nele, apesar da natureza do nosso relacionamento volátil. Talvez, apenas talvez, se eu dissesse a ele sobre o meu passado, ele ia ver que ele também poderia se abrir. Talvez fosse tudo isso - talvez por isso ele era tão espinhoso em torno das bordas. Talvez ele estivesse apenas tentando me afastar - vendo se eu era digna de seu segredo. Se ele era ou não consciente disso, ele estava me testando, mas isso não me incomodou. Era o que eu queria, por estranho que parecesse.

Me decidindo, eu balancei a cabeça e fiquei em meu lugar. "Se nós vamos ter essa conversa, eu acho que uma xícara de chá é necessária".

Edward me ajudou a limpar, enquanto eu coloquei a água pra esquentar e peguei duas canecas. "Ei, você deixou isso aqui." Me virei para ver o que Edward estava falando e corei quando o vi apontando para o bilhete que ainda estava preso na minha geladeira. "Estou feliz que você me deu uma oportunidade para me desculpar corretamente."

Eu tive que desviar do seu olhar intenso novamente. "Não é realmente grande coisa".

E então eu senti sua mão no meu ombro, e eu congelei. "É uma grande coisa para mim." Sua voz macia, intensa, provocou algo dentro de mim, enquanto suas palavras puxaram meu coração.

Antes que eu pudesse ficar muito agitada, a chaleira começou a gritar. Enquanto eu derramei a água quente nos dois copos, eu ainda podia sentir meu ombro formigando onde sua mão tinha tocado. Mas qual foi a emoção girando dentro de mim que me deixou tão nervosa? Eu teria agido desta forma com qualquer um dos meus amigos, mas eu não latejava quando eles me tocavam. Mas, novamente, eu nunca dei tanta atenção a mais ninguém. Talvez tenha sido só porque eu estava hiper-conciente de Edward que eu observei essas coisas. Sim, tinha que ser isso.

Encontrei Edward me esperando na sala, já sentado no sofá. Ele estava inclinado para frente, as mãos cruzadas na sua frente, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. Coloquei uma caneca na frente dele, antes de sentar-me no extremo oposto do sofá. Eu enrolei as minhas pernas em cima de mim e apoiei um travesseiro no meu colo. Debrucei-me sobre a minha caneca e soprei-a ligeiramente. Era muito ruim que a minha vida não era um filme porque este seria um bom momento para alguma música de fundo definir o humor e aliviar a tensão.

"Bella, você não tem que me dizer se você não estiver confortável. Eu entenderia." Eu balancei a cabeça, cortando qualquer comentário auto-depreciativo que ele estivesse prestes a fazer.

"Está tudo bem, realmente, mas eu não disse a Alice ainda... então eu aprecio isso..."

"Eu entendo". Ele me cortou, mas eu estava realmente feliz por isso. Olhei para cima e me perdi na sinceridade em seus olhos por um instante. Eu procurei na minha memória como seus olhos pareciam quando estávamos na escola, antes de toda essa dor tê-los congelado, mas nada apareceu.

Eu arrisquei um gole do meu chá e suspirei contente quando o líquido passou por meus lábios e aqueceu-me de dentro para fora. O sentimento que me permitiu voltar no tempo, lembrar da minha mãe e do calor que ela sempre parecia ter. "Renée, minha mãe, era... especial. Ela era a combinação perfeita para Charlie; ele era quieto e reservado e ela era mais extrovertida e espontânea. Eles foram namorados no colegial e se casaram jovens".

Eu mantive meus olhos nas nuvens de vapor flutuando acima da minha caneca, não vendo realmente o que estava na minha frente. "Renée era um espírito livre, sempre tentando algo novo, e às vezes um pouco inconstante. Ela costumava me zoar, dizendo que achava que eu nasci meio velha e fui envelhecendo mais com o tempo. Acho que era porque eu era tão centrada em comparação a ela - mais parecida com Charlie. Ela estava sempre tentando expandir meus horizontes, me levando para o zoológico e museus, e tentando me incentivar a ser mais extrovertida, como ela".

Agora vinha a parte mais difícil, e eu tive que engolir um pedaço grosso de emoção na minha garganta. "Nós não sabíamos no momento, mas Renée não estava bem. Eu era muito jovem, principalmente, e Charlie era obrigado a trabalhar até muito tarde porque ele era novo no departamento, então ele não ia pra casa uma grande parte do tempo".

Eu hesitei, segundo supondo, perguntando-me se eu estava fazendo a coisa certa me abrindo com Edward. Mas antes que eu pudesse falar para mim mesma parar, senti o movimento no sofá quando Edward mudou-se para sentar perto de mim. Ele não disse nada, mas ele não precisava.

"Havia momentos em que eu chegava em casa da escola e encontrava Renée desmaiada no sofá, e não importava o quão duro eu tentasse, eu não conseguia acordá-la. Outros dias, eu chegava em casa e ela estava saltando fora das paredes e insistindo que tínhamos absolutamente que ir fazer alguma coisa. Os dias mais assustadores eram quando eu chegava em casa para encontrá-la chorando sem motivo aparente, ou quando ela estava em um frenesi de limpeza. Lembro-me de vê-la esfregando o chão da cozinha por horas".

Eu tomei um gole do meu chá, na tentativa de manter a calma. "Na maioria das vezes, ela estava perfeitamente bem. Mas quando eu fiz 11 anos, só depois que eu comecei o Ensino Médio, as coisas começaram a piorar. As mudanças de humor ficaram mais violentas e mais freqüentes, e eu tinha idade suficiente para perceber que algo estava errado. Foi quando eu me ensinei a cozinhar. Havia dias que eu chegava em casa e Renée estava em tal estado que eu tinha que cuidar de mim mesma".

Eu tinha há muito tempo deixado de ficar irritada com Charlie por não saber o que estava acontecendo com sua própria esposa, mas às vezes, como agora, eu tinha que saber como ele não percebia. "Finalmente, um dia cheguei em casa e Renée apenas começou a gritar comigo. Isso cresceu, e bem, ela começou a me bater." Edward suspirou calmamente, e eu rapidamente tentei continuar antes que eu perdesse o controle das minhas emoções.

"Eu fugi para La Push e fiquei com Jacob e Billy Black até Charlie sair trabalho. Eu estava assustada e não entendia, então eu não contei a ninguém porque eu fugi. Quando eu cheguei em casa , Renée estava dormindo na cama. Nesse dia, eu nunca disse a Charlie que ela bateu em mim - eu só não achava que ele poderia suportar. Mas essa não foi a única vez que ela fez isso. Comecei a não ficar em casa e a passar muito tempo em La Push".

Senti o canto da minha boca tremer com alguns dos momentos mais felizes que passei com aqueles meninos, e como eles conseguiram manter-me viva e sã durante os piores anos da minha vida.

"Eventualmente, porém, Jacob percebeu. Ele estava lá comigo quando eu confrontei minha mãe e meu pai, e disse-lhes sobre alguns comportamentos de Renée e como eu estava preocupada com ela." Eu senti uma lágrima deslizar pela minha bochecha quando me lembrei do olhar na cara da minha mãe naquele dia. Eu podia ver nos olhos dela - ela sabia, e ela odiava a si mesma naquele momento.

"Acontece que ela era bipolar. Ela foi colocada em uso de medicação, mas ela se esquecia disso uma grande parte do tempo. Charlie começou a gastar mais tempo no trabalho, e eu ficava muito tempo sozinha com ela. Aproximadamente um ano depois, ela havia entrado em um estado depressivo por uns dias, mas ela ficava melhor quando tomava seus remédios e todos nós pensamos que ela estava ficando melhor".

Edward tirou a caneca das minhas mãos e eu percebi que as lágrimas escorriam silenciosamente na minha cara. Eu trouxe meus joelhos para cima e passei meus braços em volta deles. "Eu vim para casa e encontrei-a desmaiada no sofá. Não era incomum e por isso eu não achei nada estranho. Depois que fiz o jantar para todos, eu voltei para acordá-la... mas ela não estava respirando." Eu tentei enxugar as lágrimas, mas elas continuavam escorrendo apesar de meus esforços. Eu engoli e tentei manter minha voz firme. "Ela teve uma overdose de um dos comprimidos para dormir que o médico lhe deu".

Eu odiava o fato de que eu estava completamente quebrada na frente dele, e eu odiava que mesmo 12 anos depois, eu ainda reagia fortemente a isso. Eu sabia que não era minha culpa, e provavelmente não tinha nada mais que poderíamos ter feito para ajudá-la, mas ainda assim doía. Havia momentos em que eu gostaria de ter uma mãe para me dizer o que fazer. Havia perguntas que eu nunca cheguei a perguntar, conversas que eu nunca pude ter - as conversas que só uma mãe pode ter com a filha. O que me ajudou a passar por isso, porém, foram meus amigos e a esperança de que ela estava em um lugar melhor agora. Eu sabia que ela tinha a sensação de ser tão completamente miserável e fora de controle, e eu sei que ela odiava ver o efeito que sua doença teve em sua família.

Pisquei e descobri que Edward estava segurando uma caixa de lenços diante de mim. Eu ainda não podia encontrar seus olhos, com medo da pena que eu encontraria lá. Isso não era a razão pela qual eu disse a ele e eu não queria sua pena, nem a piedade de ninguém. Isso era o porquê eu odiava a escola depois disso – os olhares de piedade que os outros meninos me davam, e as fofocas, as conversas que de repente chegavam ao fim quando eu passava. A maioria das pessoas não entendia e preferiam inventar histórias sobre como Charlie abusou de nós, ou que Renée era alcoólatra. Parecia a mais ridícula das histórias, e era a mais popular.

"Depois disso, passei a maior parte do meu tempo livre em La Push com Jacob, Embry e Quil. Lá, eu estava a salvo das fofocas. Em La Push, eu era apenas Bella. Se eu não tivesse Jacob, eu não... não sei o que teria acontecido comigo. Ele sempre foi meu melhor amigo e ele me ajudou a colocar minhas partes novamente juntas quando eu não achava que era possível".

Eu usei os lenços para enxugar a última das minhas lágrimas, enquanto alguns momentos de silêncio pesado se passaram. "Bella... Eu não tinha idéia..." Eu olhei cautelosa para baixo e um pouco quebrada com o som da voz de Edward.

Por uma vez, seus olhos não estavam duros, pois eles estavam largos como uma piscina de emoções. Havia umidade em seus olhos e eu podia ver a sua própria dor se misturando com a minha própria. "Eu não tinha idéia..."

Ver a sua dor fez a minha ser mais fácil de suportar, por mais terrível quanto parecia. Minha dor era do passado, enquanto a sua ainda estava fresca. Eu tinha tido um tempo para lidar com a minha, enquanto Edward ainda tinha que lidar com a sua. Minha dor era fácil de empurrar de lado, se eu pudesse usar minha experiência para ajudá-lo.

"Edward... estou bem agora. Sim, ainda existem momentos em que eu sinto falta dela como se ela simplesmente tivesse morrido ontem, mas eu tenho tido tempo para lidar com sua morte. A dor nunca vai embora, mas com o tempo eu já aprendi a conviver com ela. Isso vai ficar melhor." Fechei meus olhos com isso, lentamente, entregando as últimas quatro palavras apenas para ele. Eu sabia que ele entenderia que eu estava falando de sua dor e não da minha.

Seu olhar ligeiramente deslocou para o lado, por cima do meu ombro, e eu fiquei quieta para lhe permitir o tempo para processar tudo. Enquanto Edward me trazer o jantar pode ter sido a sua oferta de paz, esta era a minha - abaixar a minha guarda. Eu poderia contar com uma mão as pessoas na minha vida que eu confiei o meu passado e, agora, Edward era uma delas. Eu só esperava que ele entendesse como isso era importante para mim.

Eu assisti seu queixo apertar várias vezes, com a testa franzida com algum tipo de debate interno. "Bella, eu não sei o que dizer." Sua voz suave, normalmente áspera, como veludo esmagado, e eu tinha um esmagador caminho para confortá-lo.

Instintivamente, a minha mão encontrou a sua. Cautelosamente, eu descansei minha mão em cima da dele, e quando ele não se afastou, eu usei o meu polegar para esfregar círculos sobre os nós dos seus dedos. "Edward, você não precisa dizer nada. Apenas saiba que quando você estiver pronto para conversar, eu estarei aqui para você. Eu quero ser sua amiga".

Ele afastou-se rapidamente, quase como se o meu toque o queimasse. "Bella... eu... eu... eu tenho que ir. Por favor me perdoe." Ele pegou sua jaqueta e foi para fora da porta antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa - eu não tinha sequer me movido em meu lugar no sofá.

Desta vez eu não estava louca. Eu sabia que estava assumindo um risco e doía pensar que eu tinha forçado-o também muito rapidamente. Um pedacinho do meu coração se partiu por Edward naquele momento. Obviamente eu não seria a única a ajudá-lo, e esse entendimento doía mais do que eu queria admitir.

* * *

_**Nota da tradutora: **__Gente... essa história muda muito depois desse capítulo... é bom ver que o Ed está interessado na Bella... mas os conflitos internos dos dois é que complicam um pouco... mas isso que faz o amor deles mais forte... mereço uma __review__?_


	10. O jantar está servido

**Capítulo 10 - O jantar ****está servido**

_Tradutora: Juliana Martinhão_**  
**

"Você tem certeza?" A voz de Edward estava hesitante e cética.

Eu não o culpava, vendo como esta era a primeira vez que nos falávamos desde que ele literalmente correu para fora do meu apartamento depois que eu derramei meu passado profundamente obscuro. "Sim, eu tenho certeza. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper e Alice vão estar lá também".

Com a ajuda de Alice, eu finalmente acertei os detalhes para o meu jantar e eu consegui reunir coragem suficiente para ligar para Edward e convidá-lo. Tanto Alice como eu concordamos que ele não acreditaria se ela ligasse para convidá-lo e, assim, a tarefa ficou para mim. Acho que Alice realmente chorou mais do que eu quando eu disse a ela o que eu disse a Edward. Ela envolveu-me em um abraço que eu senti por, pelo menos, uma hora depois - quem imaginava que ela era tão forte?

"Por favor, Edward, eu gostaria que você viesse, eu gostaria que todos os meus amigos conhecessem uns aos outros." Eu não queria deixar minhas esperanças muito altas, sabendo o quão inconstante ele parecia ficar em situações sociais, mas eu tinha que tentar. Mesmo que ele tenha fugido de mim quando eu pedi para ser sua amiga, eu ainda gostava de pensar nele dessa forma.

"Então eu estarei lá. Obrigado Bella." Eu não poderia atribuir uma emoção a sua voz, e eu quase desejei ter tido esta conversa pessoalmente para que eu pudesse ter uma idéia melhor do que estava acontecendo com sua mente - quase.

"Ótimo! As pessoas devem começar a chegar em torno das 5. Vejo você lá." Uma sensação de alívio inundou o meu sistema assim que eu desliguei. Mesmo que não houvesse nenhuma explicação lógica de porque eu me sentia assim, eu estava feliz que parecia que eu não tinha arruinado completamente minha chance de ser sua amiga. Com a condição de que ele não podia exatamente fugir quando estávamos no telefone, mas ele concordou em vir.

Tinha sido há apenas três dias, mas parecia mais como semanas desde o meu jantar improvisado com Edward. Eu estava atolada com as preparações para o fim de semana e a entrega de notas. Parecia que o brilho de retornar à escola tinha acabado e os estudantes estavam começando a perceber o quanto de trabalho eles tinham a frente, e alguns tinham até conseguido ficar para trás em seus trabalhos. Eu tive que fazer vários telefonemas para casa deles nos últimos dois dias para informar aos pais decepcionados sobre seus filhos.

O resto da semana eu dediquei à introdução do grande trabalho para o ano. Eu tinha projetado para que ele fosse dividido em etapas que foram espaçadas ao longo do ano. Em cada ponto crucial no processo de escrita, uma pequena missão deveria garantir que todos estivessem em andamento e aqueles que não estivessem poderiam obter a ajuda necessária antes que eles ficassem muito para trás. Desta forma, o projeto não sairia do nada no final do ano. Lembrei-me o quanto eu odiava como os professores gostavam de jogar os grandes projetos em nós bem no final, e eu prometi não fazer isso aos meus alunos.

Na sexta-feira, parecia que a maioria dos alunos gostou de minha estratégia - com apenas algumas exceções. Tânia, como eu esperava, sentiu-se obrigada a queixar-se sobre todas as atribuições, mas suas queixas eram fáceis de ignorar. Algumas pessoas só são felizes quando têm algo a reclamar, e ela certamente se encaixava nesses moldes. Honestamente, não havia fundamento em suas queixas. Se os alunos prosseguissem, não havia basicamente nenhuma maneira que poderiam falhar na minha turma.

Era o último período do dia, meu tempo de planejamento, e eu me vi caminhando em direção ao escritório de Alice. Quando cheguei à esquina, eu tive que morder o lado da minha boca para manter meu riso dentro. Eu vi através do vidro da sua porta – encontrando-a como a epítome da multitarefa. Ela estava falando a uma milha por minuto no telefone, que estava embalado entre sua bochecha e seu ombro, sua atenção estava na tela do computador enquanto ela rabiscava algo em um bloco de notas.

Quando ela finalmente reparou em mim, ela sorriu e acenou para eu entrar "Não, eu entendo o Sr. McManus e eu vou falar com o Sr. Cullen logo que eu puder. Acredite em mim, você está completamente justificado em sua preocupação." Sentei-me ereta na minha cadeira, percebendo que ela estava lidando com uma queixa de um pai sobre Emmett.

Vendo minha expressão, Alice revirou os olhos. "Sim... exatamente... oh, eu vou... obrigada... você também." Ela fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro cansado, assim que ela desligou o telefone.

Eu resisti à vontade de perguntar, sabendo que ela iria me dizer de qualquer maneira. Quando seus olhos se abriram, não havia como ignorar o aborrecimento neles. "Juro que Emmett vai ter sua grande bunda demitida, se ele não for mais cuidadoso".

"O que aconteceu?" Eu me inclinei para frente, descansando meus braços em sua mesa. Isto tinha de ser muito grave se Alice estava preocupada com Emmett ser demitido. Havia muitas histórias sobre os professores agindo de forma inadequada com os alunos.

"Ele disse ao pequeno Brian McManus e, eu cito, 'agüente isso e suporte como um homem' quando tomou uma bola de futebol na cabeça na aula de ginástica." A cabeça de Alice caiu em suas mãos, claramente irritada com seu irmão.

Eu, por outro lado, não pude deixar de cair em um ataque de riso. Eu tinha a melhor imagem mental na minha cabeça e foi demais para mantê-la engarrafada. Eu tentei segurando minhas mãos sobre minha boca, mas não ajudou. Alice tentou parecer irritada, mas não demorou muito para que ela estivesse rindo comigo. Isso era tão Emmett!

Uma vez que nossos risos acalmaram, eu finalmente consegui a razão pela qual eu vim em primeiro lugar. "Hey Alice, você conhece Erin O'Connor? Ela está na minha classe avançada de Inglês".

Alice voltou-se para o seu computador, digitou e clicou algumas coisas antes de voltar-se para mim. "Hmm... eu conheço o nome, mas eu não posso dizer que eu a conheço. Por quê?"

Minha mente vibrou com um alargamento de intuição, mas eu não entendia o por que. "Ela perdeu aula nos últimos dias e eu acho que eu estava curiosa se você tinha ouvido alguma coisa." Eu não poderia colocar o dedo nisto, mas eu não podia deixar de me preocupar com ela um pouco.

"Não, eu não ouvi, mas vou manter meus olhos e ouvidos abertos para qualquer coisa." Ela escreveu algo em seu bloco de notas e digitou algo no seu computador rapidamente enquanto eu oferecia o meu agradecimento. "Ei, é meu trabalho! Então, você está pronta para amanhã?"

Eu tive que balançar a cabeça, a fim de acompanhar a rápida mudança de tema. "Yeah. Eu estava indo até o supermercado a caminho de casa hoje depois do trabalho. Obrigada novamente pela ajuda." Ela foi fundamental para ajudar a escolher um menu e ter certeza de que todos os tripulantes de Forks viriam, enquanto eu tinha tomado o cuidado de convidar o Bando de La Push.

"O prazer é meu! Estou impressionada que você conseguiu que Edward vá. Eu não posso esperar para conhecer Jacob e todos os seus amigos do seu passado." Eu sorri, feliz que eu finalmente disse a Alice sobre o meu passado.

Eu não sei por que eu demorei tanto tempo, e eu sabia que ela entenderia. Eu nunca admiti isso em voz alta, mas este jantar era realmente importante para mim - uma espécie de forma de trazer o meu passado e o presente juntos. Nunca me atrevi a sonhar que eu seria tão feliz por estar rodeada por tantas pessoas incríveis, e eu quis comemorar. A vida tinha sido tão dura por tanto tempo e eu esperava ansiosamente por tempos mais fáceis.

Leah e Jacob foram os primeiros a chegar uma boa hora antes de todo mundo chegar, eles insistiram em me ajudar a preparar e eu não estava disposta a discutir. Praticamente tudo estava pronto, e tudo o que restava a fazer era expor os alimentos e preparar o meu pequeno apartamento para, provavelmente, a maior multidão que ele poderia segurar.

"Obrigada pessoal por me ajudarem. Eu realmente apreciei isso."

"Estamos contentes de ajudar, Bella. Enfim, acho que Jacob só está nessa pela comida." Leah piscou para mim conspiratoriamente enquanto Jacob protestou da cozinha. Eu gostava de Leah, ela era realmente uma pessoa intempestiva e não se importava com a merda de ninguém – o que a fazia perfeita para Jacob. Ele precisava de alguém para mantê-lo na linha.

Quando eu chequei na cozinha, certa o suficiente, Jacob estava debruçado sobre o prato de batata-doce, metade de uma colher na sua boca. "Jacob Black! Eu deixo-o sozinho por dois minutos e é isso que eu ganho?" Eu cruzei meus braços e fiz o meu melhor para encará-lo apesar do olhar absolutamente impagável no seu rosto.

Eu tive que desviar o olhar para que eu não risse e examinei a cozinha à procura de qualquer outro sinal de seu apetite insaciável. Certo bastante, estava faltando um pedaço de pão. "Jake, para onde foi o pão?" Eu olhei para ver seus olhos arregalados e envergonhados.

Fechei os olhos e suspirei quando Leah assumiu. "Jacob Black! Você é um convidado aqui! Não acredito que você conseguiu acabar com um naco inteiro de pão em minutos! Você apenas espere - um dia o seu metabolismo vai desacelerar, e todos esses alimentos que você gosta de se fartar com essa cara de pateta vão começar a aparecer, e você não vai ser tão ansioso para andar pela casa sem camisa!"

Foi uma causa perdida para esconder o meu riso neste momento, o que infelizmente só instigou Jacob ainda mais. "Aww vamos lá Leah, eu pensei que você gostasse quando eu não uso uma camisa." Em dois passos, Jacob atravessou o espaço da minha cozinha e envolveu Leah em seus braços.

"Fique longe de mim seu vira-lata!" A voz de Leah abafada pelo vira-lata em questão enquanto ele sufocava o rosto dela em seu peito largo. Jacob estava brincando fazendo sons de cachorro enquanto fazia cócegas nos seus lados. "Jacob Black! Tire suas patas de cima de mim!"

Eu fiquei por trás rindo, assistindo a visão na minha frente. Senti um puxão no meu coração testemunhando o seu amor. Se alguém merecia isso, era Jacob, depois de tudo que ele fez por mim. Mas o desejo que eu sentia, o anseio de ter esse tipo de conexão com alguém latejava profundamente dentro do meu peito como um segundo batimento cardíaco.

Jacob levantou os olhos nesse momento e o que quer que ele viu no meu rosto instantaneamente sossegou-o. Eu me virei, com medo do que ele tinha visto e eu ouvi-o murmurar algo para Leah. "Hey Bella, eu vou sair e conseguir um pouco de pão. Volto em um minuto".

"Leah, não, você não precisa fazer isso!" Tentei protestar, mas sem muito sucesso. Leah estava basicamente para fora da porta antes que eu pudesse colocar-me em luta.

Eu podia sentir os olhos de Jacob em mim enquanto eu deslizava pelo apartamento, tentando manter minhas mãos ocupadas, evitando a conversa que eu sabia que ele queria ter comigo. "Bella, você pode parar de se mover por um minuto?"

"Desculpe Jake." Eu me sentei no meu sofá, ainda mantendo os olhos para baixo.

"Bella, olhe para mim." Ele se sentou ao meu lado e eu ainda não tinha levantado a minha cabeça para encontrar seus olhos profundos, preocupados. "Você está bem? O que está acontecendo neste seu cérebro louco?"

Eu suspirei, colapsando no seu lado. Ele facilmente envolveu um braço em volta de mim e eu saboreei o calor de sua amizade. "Eu estou bem Jake. Acho que eu só tenho muita coisa na minha mente." Ele apertou-me um pouco, deixando-me saber que a minha resposta patética não seria suficiente. "Eu disse a Alice e Edward sobre minha mãe."

"Quem é Edward?" Eu senti-o mover um pouco para que ele pudesse olhar para baixo, mas eu não me mexi.

"Edward Masen, ele é atualmente um policial. Fomos para a escola juntos. Enfim, ele é um dos melhores amigos de Alice e Emmett." Eu não sabia bem como explicar Edward para Jacob. Havia tanta coisa a dizer e eu não sabia por onde começar. "Eu tenho tentado conhecê-lo melhor, mas tem sido difícil. Ele é realmente fechado por causa de algo que aconteceu com a sua família recentemente, e eu tenho tentado fazer com que ele se abra. Então é por isso que eu disse a ele sobre a minha mãe".

Jacob, de todas as pessoas, entendia quão raro era para eu me abrir e informar as pessoas sobre o meu passado. "Preciso dar um soco nele?"

Jacob, como sempre, tinha um jeito com as palavras. Eu ri e balancei a cabeça. "Não - ainda não, de qualquer maneira." Eu realmente não queria admitir a Jacob que eu estava sozinha porque eu sabia que ele iria começar a empurrar Embry em mim novamente. Então, em vez disso eu mantive o tema da conversa longe de mim. "Mas você poderia ser bom para ele - só não pergunte sobre seus pais ou por que ele escolheu se tornar um policial. Promete que vai ser bom?"

Eu afastei para ver seu rosto. "Claro, claro Bells. Você não tem nada com o que se preocupar." Ele sorriu para mim com seu grande sorriso pateta que era excepcionalmente Jacob e eu não tive escolha a não ser sorrir de volta. Eu sabia que estava em apuros, porém, quando ele começou a sacudir as sobrancelhas. "Assim, como foi o encontro com Embry?"

Revirei os olhos - às vezes ele podia ser tão mau como Billy. Mas então eu tive um pensamento, "Jake, você não teve nada a ver com aquele encontro, não é?" Ele hesitou um pouco, virando a cabeça para longe. "Jacob, não me faça chamá-lo pelo seu nome do meio."

Seus ombros caíram em derrota. "Ah, vamos lá Bells. Eu só estava tentando ajudá-lo. Eu nem deveria estar falando isso pra você, mas ele é louco por você. Quero dizer, quem não seria!" Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. "Olha, eu não fiz muito. Eu apenas sugeri que ele focasse o encontro em você, e foi assim que ele se lembrou o quanto você gostava do Portão de Ouro. Mas foi só isso!"

Foi difícil manter a seriedade - Jacob era tão engraçado quando ele divagava. Você podia sempre dizer quando ele não estava sendo honesto - estava em seus olhos. "E o jogo de baseball?"

Ele sorriu com cautela para mim e um pequeno rubor coloriu seu rosto. "Foi principalmente sua idéia... principalmente... ele queria fazer uma surpresa pra você... e eu recomendei que ele fizesse algo em La Push... mas ele veio com a idéia do jogo! Eu juro!" Ele parecia genuinamente preocupado, então eu recostei-me nele. "Eu sinto muito Bells. Eu só quero que você seja feliz".

Eu apertei-lhe tão apertado quanto eu pude, sentindo uma pequena lágrima traidora descer pela minha bochecha. "Eu sei Jake... obrigada." Era tão bom estar aqui, rodeada pelo calor do meu sol, onde eu não me sentia tão sozinha. Era difícil negar a Jacob qualquer coisa sabendo o quanto ele se importava comigo. Mesmo que eu às vezes me perguntasse o que minha vida seria se eu tivesse ido para outro lugar, se eu tivesse me aventurado no grande desconhecido, eu sabia que eu estava em casa por uma razão.

Jacob e eu conversamos levemente por um tempo antes de Leah voltar, e não foi muito tempo depois quando todos começaram a chegar. Naturalmente, Alice foi a primeira a chegar com Jasper e era difícil imaginá-la se atrasando para qualquer coisa. O pobre Jacob não estava preparado para ela e ela quase derrubou-o no chão com um abraço. Eu não consegui ouvir o que ela sussurrou para ele, mas eu imagino que foi um agradecimento a julgar por sua reação.

Embry, Quil e Claire vieram em seguida, e todos nós demos a Quil um tempo difícil. Claire tinha apenas 18 anos e os rapazes gostavam de chamá-lo de ladrão de berço, mas eu simplesmente não consegui encontrar isto em mim para participar – não quando você podia ver tão claramente o amor e devoção entre eles. Embry me cumprimentou com um caloroso abraço que me pegou um pouco fora de guarda, mas eu não tive muito tempo para refletir porque Emmett e Rosalie vieram logo depois.

Não demorou muito para os homens e as mulheres se separarem. Os homens todos reunidos na sala onde eu tinha colocado em qualquer jogo que estava passando, enquanto as mulheres seguiram-me até a cozinha e começamos a expor os alimentos. Eu estava além de feliz de ver meus amigos se dando tão bem e vendo meus dois mundos se reunirem com tanta facilidade. Não foi até o momento que eu percebi o quanto eu me preocupei se eles iriam se dar bem. Independentemente disso, eu estava contente de ver que minhas preocupações eram injustificadas.

O alimento foi apresentado e eu estava prestes a anunciar que o jantar estava pronto quando alguém bateu na porta. Jacob foi o que atendeu a porta e, quando eu virei a esquina parei nos meus pés com a visão de Edward. Havia algo de diferente nele, mas eu não poderia saber o que era. Eu observei que a carranca que ele usava muitas vezes estava longe de ser encontrada e sua máscara estava firme no lugar.

Foi impressão minha, ou será que todas as conversas chegaram ao fim abruptamente quando ele fechou a porta atrás de si? Ele olhou para mim e ele parecia tão inseguro e desconfortável. Tudo nele era tenso, mesmo seu maxilar, e senti a atmosfera carregada com a sua presença. Eu fiz o meu melhor para dar-lhe um sorriso reconfortante e caminhei para frente para cumprimentá-lo.

"Hey Edward, obrigada por ter vindo." Eu podia ouvir o murmúrio de conversação acabar e eu podia sentir vários pares de olhos em mim. Eu observei Jacob me olhando por trás de Edward e entrei para o lado para apresentá-los. "Edward, este é Jacob. Jacob, este é o meu amigo Edward Masen".

Eu vi os olhos de Edward alargarem um pouco assim quando Jacob estendeu a mão. Havia algo sobre assistir a troca de um aperto de mão tão estranho entre os dois. A pele escura de Jacob era um contraste com a pele pálida de Edward, e tudo sobre Jacob era quente onde Edward era frio.

A voz suave e baixa de Edward era também um forte contraste com a tempestuosa atmosfera ao nosso redor. "É bom finalmente conhecer o melhor amigo que Bella fala tão bem." Isso, claro, fez Jacob estufar o peito com orgulho. Eu sei que fui tocada pelo elogio e pela consideração por trás dele.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Edward. Qualquer amigo de Bella é um amigo meu." Eu, claro, corei, e no meu esforço para manter meus olhos longe de Edward, percebi a garrafa de vinho na sua mão livre.

Uma vez que Edward percebeu onde eu estava olhando, ele adiantou-se para oferecer a garrafa para mim. "Obrigada Edward, você não precisava trazer nada".

Seus olhos verdes penetrantes agarraram os meus e eu não conseguia desviar o olhar. "Eu insisto. Minha mãe sempre me ensinou que era rude aparecer de mãos vazias para um encontro social".

Fiquei surpresa ao ver um lampejo de esperança misturado com a dor que parecia estar sempre em seus olhos. Era quase como se o gelo frio, duro estivesse rachando. Eu não sei o que mudou, ou o que trouxe sobre este mais recente, agradável Edward, mas no momento eu não me importei. Por uma razão que eu não entendo, eu corei quando peguei a garrafa de vinho de suas mãos.

"Obrigada Edward, isto é perfeito. O jantar está quase pronto, então sinta-se em casa." Jacob conduziu-o para a sala enquanto eu corri de volta para a cozinha para uma Alice parecendo muito ansiosa.

"Bella! O que você fez com ele?" Fiquei realmente surpresa quando ela conseguiu manter a sua voz em um sussurro áspero. Parecendo obter todas as respostas de que precisava com a minha expressão, ela olhou por cima dos ombros para ver Leah e Claire expondo os alimentos sobre a mesa. "Bella, ele foi... gentil!"

Eu dei de ombros, não querendo fazer disso um negócio muito grande - mesmo que por dentro eu estava tão surpresa quanto Alice. "Sério Bella, o que você disse para ele?"

"Eu já te disse. Tudo que fiz foi apresentá-lo a Jacob e agradecer-lhe por trazer o vinho." Até agora estávamos organizando os pratos e talheres.

"Bella, quem é aquele deus grego que acabou de chegar?" Leah colidiu seu quadril com o meu, quase me desequilibrando.

Alice segurou-me enquanto eu ria nervosamente. "Ah, aquele é Edward Masen. Ele é um amigo de Alice e Emmett. Ele trabalha com meu pai".

"Você quer dizer que ele é um policial?" O rosto de Leah amassou como se esse pouco de informação tivesse arruinado completamente qualquer chance de Edward ser uma boa pessoa. "Isso é muito ruim."

O resto de nós riu de sua expressão. "O que isso importa para você de qualquer maneira? Não me diga que você está tendo dúvidas sobre Jake?" Eu não pude resistir de provocá-la. Claro que Edward era atraente, mas Jake não era exatamente magro e cheio de espinhas também.

Claire riu, provavelmente aliviada que ela não era a fonte da piada dessa vez. "Não que seja da sua conta, mas Jacob não tem nada com o que ter ciúmes. Eu sou uma mulher muito satisfeita".

"Ugh! Leah! Eu não quero ouvir sobre esse tipo de coisa!" Eu me encolhi, abrangendo os meus ouvidos enquanto o resto delas simplesmente ria de mim. Apontei para Alice, "como se você gostasse se Rosalie falasse sobre Emmett assim?" Rosalie me cutucou e nós batemos as mãos no ar, deixando Alice com o que foi, provavelmente, uma imagem mental muito indesejada.

Evidentemente, nosso riso chamou a atenção dos homens e Emmett enfiou a cabeça na esquina para investigar. "Bella, o jantar ainda não está pronto? Estamos com fome!" Eu pisquei para ele e assenti, dando-lhe o fora. "Docinho! Caras! O jantar está pronto!"

Eu me senti mal por meus vizinhos quando a voz crescente de Emmett quase balançou as paredes. Fiquei na frente da minha cadeira e vi meus amigos espremendo-se em torno da mesa. Os homens pareciam ter sorrisos em seus rostos e mesmo Edward conseguiu dar um pequeno meio sorriso. Os casais todos se sentaram juntos e eu encontrei-me com Embry à minha esquerda e Edward à minha direita. Jacob e Leah sentaram-se ao lado de Edward, enquanto Rosalie e Emmett sentaram-se ao lado de Embry. O extremo da mesa foi o lar de Jasper e Alice e Quil e Claire.

Assim que todos estavam sentados e Emmett estava chegando para o alimento, Jacob ficou com a taça na mão. "Antes de começarmos, eu gostaria de propor um brinde... a Bella." Minhas bochechas sentiram como se estivessem em chamas quando ele se virou para sorrir para mim. "Obrigado Bella por trazer-nos todos juntos e por ser a melhor amiga que qualquer um poderia sempre esperar. À Bella!"

Mordi minha língua para manter as lágrimas na baía quando a mesa ecoou com o brinde de Jacob e os copos se tocaram. Realmente deveria ter sido o contrário, eu deveria estar agradecendo Jacob não só por ser o meu melhor amigo, mas por ser meu salvador. A Bella a quem eles estavam brindando não existiria sem ele. Mas antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, os pratos estavam sendo passados e o baixo murmúrio de conversas tinha escolhido voltar para cima.

"Bella, essa comida parece incrível!" A voz de Embry era atipicamente baixa quando ele passou-me um prato, piscando-me um sorriso megawatt. "Eu não posso acreditar que você fez tudo isso!"

"Obrigada Embry. Eu estou apenas contente que todos puderam vir." Depois de ajudar-me, me virei para passar o prato de Edward, que usava uma expressão indecifrável. Sua mão acidentalmente roçou contra a minha, e não foi até a ligação ser cortada que eu notei como minha mão vibrou na esteira do seu toque. Suas mãos estavam frias e eu achei que era apenas uma reação à diferença de temperatura.

Ao longo do jantar a conversa fluiu com facilidade e mesmo Edward conseguiu participar. Eu ainda estava cambaleando sobre sua habilidade de mencionar sua mãe antes. Alice estava certa - ele _era_ diferente. Embora eu nunca pudesse aprender o que foi que o mudou, eu estava contente de ver a mudança. Talvez haja uma esperança para Edward Masen depois de tudo.

Embry me ajudou a limpar a mesa quando eu finalmente fui capaz de espantar Jacob e Emmett para longe dos restos deixados na mesa. Eu estava muito consciente da proximidade de Embry comigo e como seus olhos nunca se afastaram muito de mim durante o jantar. Ele insistiu em ajudar a limpar os pratos e algo sobre a natureza interna do gesto tinha me formigado - mas de uma maneira diferente. Era quase como se ele estivesse muito confortável, muito confiante enquanto eu ainda estava tentando decifrar o que sentia.

"Eu realmente gostei de conhecer seus novos amigos. Nós realmente estamos todos muito felizes de tê-la em nossas vidas." Ele me cutucou delicadamente quando eu passei-lhe um prato molhado.

Eu corei, que é o que eu acho que ele estava esperando, e tentei soar severa apesar do meu sorriso. "Você está apenas tentando ganhar um terceiro encontro, não é?"

"Ei, eu pensei que já tinha isso no saco." Ele se virou para olhar para mim com um olhar de falso horror. "Não me diga que você mudou de idéia." Ele tentou manter a sua expressão e sua leveza, mas eu poderia dizer que, enquanto ele queria que fosse uma brincadeira, ele estava esperando por uma resposta real também.

Minha conversa com Alice percorreu minha mente e eu sabia que precisava ter essa conversa com Embry mais cedo ou mais tarde - eu simplesmente nunca imaginei que eu teria que fazer isso aqui e agora. Mas, como dizem, não há nenhum tempo como o presente.

Enxuguei minhas mãos e me virei para olhar para ele. Todas as sugestões de provocações tinham saído do meu rosto quando eu estiquei minha cabeça até sorrir para ele. "Embry, é claro que eu vou sair com você de novo. Embora eu tenha que ser honesta, eu ainda estou tentando descobrir como me sinto sobre isso," fiz um gesto para o espaço entre nós "mas eu acho que o único caminho é testá-lo e ver como ele vai - se isso estiver bem pra você".

Ele sorriu brilhantemente e inclinou-se para colocar um doce beijo na minha testa antes de se afastar. "Bella, eu me sinto como o cara mais sortudo do planeta agora. Vou lhe dar todo o tempo que você precisar. Mesmo que isso não funcione e você não sinta o mesmo por mim, você sempre terá um lugar no meu coração, Bella Swan".

Alívio inundou mais de mim quando eu passei meus braços em torno dele. Mesmo que eu não tivesse certeza de qual a profundidade ou a definição da minha emoção para ele, eu não podia ignorar como leve e feliz eu me sentia ao seu redor, especialmente agora. Eu nunca estive apaixonada, ou tinha qualquer noção de como era sentir de verdade. Tudo que eu tinha era a nostalgia que eu sentia quando via duas pessoas apaixonadas, e agora estando com Embry fez esse sentimento ir embora, e eu gostei disso.

Ele me segurou firme em um abraço que senti muito mais do que apenas um amigável, e eu relaxei em sua segurança. "Então... o que você vai fazer no próximo fim de semana?"

Eu ri no seu peito, "sair com você?" Eu afastei a tempo de vê-lo bombear o punho com entusiasmo, transformando o meu riso em um ajuste total de gargalhadas. Eu balancei minha cabeça com suas travessuras, "o que eu vou fazer com você?"

A expressão de Embry ficou séria e, de repente, senti o ar mais espesso com... antecipação? "Bella! Precisamos ligar-te com um sistema central de Wii!" Quil chamou da sala de estar e Embry balançou a cabeça e sorriu gentilmente.

O que acabou de acontecer? Sem outra palavra, nós voltamos para terminar com os pratos e eu nunca me senti tão envergonhada na minha vida. Não era envergonhada uma coisa boa? Não é assim o que é suposto sentir em primeiro lugar? Porque se for este o caso, eu devo estar no caminho certo! Embry e eu definitivamente tínhamos dominado a fase estranha da nossa relação.

Quando os pratos foram lavados, Embry e eu encontramos todos os nossos amigos passando o tempo e rindo de algo que aparentemente tinha todos presos em atenção. "Ok, o que eu perdi?" Eu registrei um falso desapontamento e tentei o meu melhor para encarar.

Eu examinei os rostos sorridentes ao meu redor, parando para admirar o sorriso torto que Edward usava. Eu não acho que eu já tinha visto-o sorrindo daquele jeito antes... era... "Oh meu Deus Bella! Eu sabia que você era desajeitada, mas..." Alice gerenciou entre seus ataques de riso.

"Bella, como você conseguiu ficar presa a uma árvore?" Rosalie perguntou, e então prontamente bufou, fazendo todos recaírem em mais uma rodada de gargalhadas.

Eu tinha medo disso. Tudo que eu podia fazer era suspirar em derrota, sabendo que era apenas uma questão de tempo até que todos os meus contos de visitas ao hospital viessem à tona. "Eu não teria acreditado, mas eu vi sua ficha!" Jasper ofereceu enquanto ele agarrava com força sobre seus lados. "Eu nunca vi um arquivo tão grosso! Eu pensei que era uma piada no início!"

"Ei! O que aconteceu com o sigilo médico-paciente?" Meus protestos caíram em ouvidos mortos, e mesmo Embry estava dobrado de tanto rir. "Se vocês querem saber... Jacob estava me perseguindo e eu não estava prestando atenção e eu só comecei a subir nesta árvore enorme na First Beach. Bem, quando eu percebi o que eu tinha feito, eu me apavorei".

"E isso é dizer pouco!" Embry provocou do meu lado, "Ela estava pálida!"

"Ela não quis vir para baixo até que Jacob pedisse desculpas, e sendo o idiota que Jake é, ele continuou tornando isso pior - tentando incitá-la a descer sozinha!" Quil acrescentou enquanto Claire tentava enxugar as lágrimas de riso em seu colo.

Revirei os olhos, lembrando aquela viagem para a sala de emergência e o braço quebrado e as costelas que vieram com ele. "Sim – o cachorro estúpido tentou chegar até mim! E claro, sendo eu, eu escorreguei em não-sei-o-quê e caí da árvore".

"Oh, isso não é nada! Bella, você se lembra do tempo...?" Enquanto Jacob, Quil e Embry continuaram a contar as muitas viagens ao PS à cortesia de suas palhaçadas, eu me resignei a ficar permanentemente com o rosto vermelho pelo resto da noite.

"Bella, como você ainda continua inteira?" Edward provocou, mas eu também podia ver a curiosidade genuína em sua expressão. Eu estava familiarizada com esse olhar - que era o mesmo que as enfermeiras me davam cada vez que eu voltava.

Tudo que eu podia fazer era encolher os ombros. "Apenas sorte, eu acho." Embora, muito sinceramente, eu sentia o oposto. Devo ter uma das piores sortes no universo com todas as minhas visitas ao PS. Charlie rotulou-me como seu pequeno ímã de perigo anos atrás e era um título que me parecia fadado levar à minha sepultura.

Casal por casal, chegou a hora das pessoas irem embora. Quil e Claire foram os primeiros a sair, e, claro, foram impiedosamente esmiuçados por causa disso. Piadas sobre ter passado a hora de Claire ir dormir sendo a mais popular. Leah fez seu melhor para manter Jacob em silêncio, mas às vezes não havia como controlá-lo. Alice e Jasper foram os próximos a sair e era um pouco óbvio porque eles estavam com tanta pressa para sair. Rosalie e Emmett devem ter pegado uma lufada dos ferormônios que eles estavam soltando porque eles saíram não muito depois com um brilho semelhante em seus olhos.

Quando Edward se moveu para a porta para sair, encontrei-me seguindo-o. "Bella, obrigado por me convidar, eu tive um ótimo momento." Ele pareceu hesitar, como se houvesse mais que ele queria dizer, mas pensou melhor sobre isso.

Eu ainda estava tão confusa com a sua súbita mudança de atitude que eu quase não notei. "Estou feliz que você pôde vir, Edward."

Houve um momento de constrangimento depois que ele vestiu o casaco, o que eu notei que era uma jaqueta de couro muito bonita, onde nós apenas nos levantamos e olhamos um para o outro. Isto quase pareceu como se estivéssemos tendo uma conversa silenciosa, mas eu não sabia o que era - ou o que ele estava procurando. Eu nunca tive tempo para descobrir quando o sincronismo impecável de Jacob conseguiu terminar o momento.

"Edward! Partindo tão cedo?" Jacob se aproximou e estendeu a mão. "Foi realmente incrível conhecer você." Leah e Embry estavam logo atrás de Jacob e também compartilharam as gentilezas.

"Jacob, Leah, foi bom conhecer vocês. E Embry, é melhor você esperar que eu não o pare de novo." Os olhos de Edward estavam iluminados com humor, e havia algo mais em seus olhos. Eu não entendi quando ele apertou a mão de Embry.

Edward me deu mais uma olhada antes de virar-se e sair na noite. "Certo Bells; estamos saindo daqui." Antes que eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo, eu estava envolta em um abraço de Jacob. "Cuide de si mesma e não faça nada estranho".

Eu rolei meus olhos para ele e dei à Leah um tamanho mais apropriado de abraço. Ela piscou para mim antes de tomar a mão de Jacob. "Vamos namorado - vamos dar a estes dois um minuto".

E então eu estava sozinha com Embry. "Então..."

Enquanto eu estava corando e olhando por toda parte exceto o rosto de Embry, eu estava perdida sobre o que fazer em seguida. Eu sabia exatamente porque Leah e Jacob me deixaram sozinha com Embry; eu só não tinha certeza se eu estava pronta para isso ainda. Eu sabia o suficiente para saber que não poderíamos ter pedido por um ajuste mais perfeito ou o momento para o nosso primeiro beijo, mas algo ainda estava me segurando.

"Bella... eu... você... ah merda!" Minha cabeça disparou enquanto Embry virou-se, sua mão na maçaneta.

"Embry, o que há de errado?" O que eu perdi?

Lentamente, ele virou-se, um olhar de determinação pura gravado em suas feições. "Bella, estaria tudo bem se eu te beijasse? Como um beijo de verdade?"

Merda. Eu sabia. Mas realmente, o que eu tinha a perder? Nós já tínhamos tido 'a conversa' sobre como nos sentimos e, obviamente, ele compreendeu bem o suficiente para perguntar primeiro. Gah! Por que isso é tão difícil? Você sabe o que? Dane-se! Eu vou beijá-lo!

O meu muito ruim desvario interno não poderia produzir nada mais do que um fraco aceno de cabeça. Minhas mãos instintivamente repousaram sobre seus lados enquanto ele dobrou-se para baixo muito lentamente. Suas mãos grandes, quentes em concha no meu rosto, e eu encontrei-me encostando em seu toque. Sem pensar, meus olhos fecharam um pouco antes de eu sentir sua respiração varrendo em todo o meu rosto. Meu corpo inteiro pareceu suspirar quando ele roçou seus lábios contra os meus e eu senti como se um peso tivesse sido tirado no processo.

Não foi o meu primeiro beijo, ou até mesmo um para o livro dos recordes, mas foi doce. Eu provavelmente teria rejeitado algo mais, e o fato de que Embry entendeu isto me fez sorrir contra seus lábios. Ele afastou-se e quando eu abri meus olhos encontrei o seu grande sorriso firme no lugar. Ele roubou mais um beijo rápido nos meus lábios antes de se levantar à sua altura total.

"Eu não posso dizer há quanto tempo eu queria fazer isso." Seus olhos se alargaram quando ele percebeu o que disse e seu corar acompanhou o meu.

Um riso nervoso passou entre nós quando ele se afastou. "Boa noite Embry".

"Boa noite Bella. Vou ligar pra você durante a semana para combinarmos o nosso próximo encontro." Ele envolveu-me em outro abraço e beijou o topo da minha cabeça antes de finalmente sair.

Assim que a porta foi fechada, eu me virei e inclinei-me contra ela. _Eu acabei de beijar Embry Call_. Eu trouxe a minha mão até meus lábios, ainda tentando envolver meu cérebro em torno do fato de que eu acabei de beijar Embry Call. Eu não sei o que eu estava procurando, ou o que eu esperava - mas meus lábios não sentiram nada diferente. Foi apenas um beijo.

Eu tive que balançar a cabeça para limpar a neblina que me empurrou para cima e para longe da porta atrás de mim. Quando olhei ao redor, eu não pude deixar de me sentir um pouco triste de quão vazio tudo parecia e sentia. Apenas alguns momentos atrás meu apartamento estava cheio de risos e agora ele estava calmo. As evidências da minha pequena reunião espalhadas por todo o lugar sob a forma de copos e pratos esquecidos, mas eu não me importava.

Saudei a distração com a limpeza, preferindo manter as mãos ocupadas e minha mente em branco pela primeira vez. Mas isso nunca aconteceu. Não demorou muito para eu encontrar vestígios de Embry enquanto eu me movimentava, e eu não tive escolha a não ser refletir sobre as implicações do nosso beijo.

Eu fui deixada a me preocupar com onde aquele beijo nos deixava agora; aquele beijo significa que estávamos oficialmente namorando agora? Nenhum dos meus relacionamentos ou encontros no passado foram muito de natureza física, e eu só agora estava percebendo como eu estava petrificada com a intimidade física. Eu estava me sentindo um pouco oprimida pelo mundo que eu, de alguma forma, consegui entrar sem perceber. Momentos como estes eram quando eu mais sentia a falta de ter uma mãe. Eu não poderia pedir a Charlie por um conselho, o que ficou muito claro após o incidente infame com os absorventes em 1997.

Charlie era uma das pessoas mais gentis que eu já tinha conhecido, mas era inútil quando se tratava de problemas femininos, como ele gostava de chamá-los. Isso não tornava mais fácil que ele conhecia Embry e tinha visto todos nós crescermos juntos. O potencial para a humilhação era muito elevado. Mas eu acho que parte de mim só queria minha mãe para dizer-me a resposta - mesmo sabendo que eu provavelmente poderia descobrir isso sem ela, eu só não queria.

Até agora eu estava limpando a cozinha e eu parei quando me deparei com a garrafa vazia de vinho que Edward trouxe. Eu me perguntei o que ele queria dizer antes de Jacob ter interrompido. Pensei de volta na noite e sorri enquanto pensava como pareceu fácil ele se dar bem com todos. Eu só não esperava que ele voltasse e revertesse a como ele estava antes de hoje à noite. Vendo agora que havia esperança, que poderíamos ter uma amizade, o meu desejo de saber mais sobre ele inflamou-se novamente. Algo me dizia que eu não perderia por ter Edward em minha vida.


	11. Isso é Ruim

**Capítulo 11. Isso é Ruim**

_Tradutora: Illem Assumpção_

Logo que saí do meu apartamento, eu sabia que hoje não ia ser um bom dia. O céu estava lindo, mas era definitivamente o que qualificavam como um nascer do sol vermelho. Era uma obra de arte, cursos longos de vermelho escuro misturados com pesadas nuvens roxas, recheadas de complicações. _Como é que dizem?_ _Céu vermelho a noite, alegria do marinheiro; c__éu vermelho de_ _manhã, aviso do marinheiro. _Eu fiz o meu melhor para deixar de lado o sentimento de medo irracional que se estabeleceu como um peso morto no meu estômago enquanto eu pulava em minha picape e fazia meu caminho para a escola.

Embry havia ligado e vindo meu apartamento todos os dias da semana, e se eu estivesse sendo honesta comigo mesma, isso era um pouco chato. Eu não tinha tido tempo de escrever como eu queria, mas eu não tive coragem de afastá-lo. Ele parecia tão feliz e eu não queria ser aquela a tirar isso dele. Tínhamos compartilhado mais um par de beijos, mas eles permaneceram na categoria doce - nunca consegui atingir aquele formigamento na espinha, a sensação boa nos dedos do pé, essas características que eu estava esperando. Suspirei pesadamente quando os estudantes começaram a entrar na minha sala enquanto eu tentava empurrar os pensamentos da minha mente.

O dia passou como qualquer outro, as mesmas perguntas, as mesmas queixas, os mesmos olhares vazios... mas alguma coisa estava fora. Alice estava em uma reunião durante o almoço e Emmett era um dos monitores do almoço, então eu me vi comendo sozinha pela primeira vez em tempos. Eu percebi o quão mimada eu me tornara pelos meus amigos e quanto eu havia concedido recentemente. O último fim de semana foi tão maravilhoso, tendo todos juntos ao mesmo tempo e conhecendo uns aos outros, e eu acho que eu ainda estava me aquecendo no calor desse sucesso.

Como parecia ser normal para mim, eu me vi perdida em meus pensamentos e foram deixados embaralhados quanto tive que voltar à minha sala de aula assim que o sinal tocou. Depois do dia extra de folga na segunda-feira, todos na escola pareciam estar em um alto estado de espírito, eu suponho que todos nós precisávamos de um dia para recarregar. Uma pena que toda semana não podia ser uma semana de quatro dias. Hoje seria o primeiro dia da nossa unidade de poesia e eu estava ansiosa para as atribuições que planejei. Eu queria conhecer melhor meus alunos e não havia melhor maneira de fazer isso do que ler a sua obra original.

Quando olhei em volta para verificar a presença, fiquei agradavelmente surpresa ao perceber que James estava ausente na aula e eu seria poupada de suas respostas irritantemente arrogantes por uma só vez. No entanto, Erin estava de volta depois de ter estado ausente quase toda a repente, eu estava muito consciente daquele peso morto no meu estômago ao vê-la e todos os tipos de sinos e bandeiras vermelhas foram saindo da minha mente. Tudo sobre ela apenas se mostrava tão... derrotado. Ela tirou alguns cabelos que escovavam a sua face e eu pude ver a contusão profundamente roxa por todo o seu pulso.

Quando o último sino tocou , tive que forçar minha mente de volta para o momento, mas minhas preocupações estavam longe de ser esquecidas. Essa contusão poderia ter sido de qualquer coisa, mas eu sabia melhor. Talvez tenha sido por causa do meu passado porque eu tinha que esconder hematomas e tinha de viver comigo mesma quando minha mãe me atacava e me batia por razões que eu não entendia. Eu apenas esperava que eu não estivesse pulando para as conclusões. Mas eu não tinha tempo para pensar sobre isso e eu tive que empurrar essas preocupações para mais tarde

Eu fiz um programa mental em modo de professora e comecei a distribuir uma planilha. "Tudo bem pessoal, vamos começar a nossa unidade de poesia. Agora, antes de começarem a resmungar em desaprovação, eu prometo fazer isso o mais simples possível." Apesar do meu pedido eles ainda assim resmungaram. "Por favor pessoal, vocês não confiam em mim?" Eu tentei provocá-los na esperança de aliviar a atmosfera.

Alguns riram, alguns resmungaram alto e houve um par de 'não' que eu supostamente não deveria ter escutado. Eu sabia que não seria capaz de conseguir essa introdução se James estivesse aqui, e novamente eu agradeci qualquer que seja o motivo que o impediu de vir para escola para cima pra ver Kelly McIntire levantando a mão. "Sim?"

"Srta. Swan, nós realmente temos que escrever poesia? É tão chato." Um coro de 'sim' irrompeu, levando-me a rir.

"Bem, isso depende." Sorri internamente quando a sala de aula ficou em silêncio. Voltei até a frente da sala fingindo não perceber o silêncio, aumentando o suspense. Eu tive que trabalhar para manter meu rosto sério quando me virei e vi 20 pares de olhos arregalados olhando para mim.

"Sr. Murphy, o que você considera... poesia?" Eu o vi se mexendo ligeiramente em seu assento enquanto se contorcia incomodamente. Este era um truque que eu não usava muitas vezes, convidando as vítimas inocentes de forma aleatória, principalmente porque muitos professores tinham isso em vista. Mas se tudo for feito corretamente, pode ser um dispositivo de gestão muito eficaz da sala de aula. "Quentin? Você poderia me dar apenas um exemplo de um poema que você conhece..."

O pobre garoto começou a corar quando todos se viraram para olhá-lo, mas para o seu crédito, ele tentou. "Um... O Corvo, de Edgar Allan Poe?"

"Deixe-me adivinhar... o episódio do Dia das Bruxas dos Simpsons?" Eu levantei uma sobrancelha e sorri quando a turma começou a rir baixinho. "Tudo bem, eu gostei muito desse episódio." Quentin pareceu relaxar um pouco, mas ainda ria nervosamente. "Alguém mais tem um outro exemplo?"

"Shakespeare conta?" Elizabeth Fleece perguntou, para a qual eu acenei com a cabeça. "E quanto a Robert Frost?"

Eu estava realmente animada de que eles sabiam muito disso! "Sim! Bom. Agora, vocês gostam desses poetas?" Eu sorri mais uma vez quando apenas todos balançaram a cabeça negativamente, ou realmente disseram isso em voz alta. "Hmm. Ok, é justo. Por que não?" Isso seria interessante.

Claro o bastante, quase todas as mãos subiram. "É chato!" "Eu não entendo issoaro o !" "É estúpido!" Estes foram os tipos de respostas que eu consegui, e estes eram o tipo de respostas que eu estava esperando. Também não escapou do meu conhecimento que Erin não tinha trazido os olhos para cima de sua mesa durante toda a discussão e parecia estar em seu próprio mundo. Infelizmente, agora não era o momento de chamar a atenção para a situação.

"Ok, eu ouvi vocês. Alguém pode me dar uma definição do que é um poema, ou o que é poesia?" Eu realmente ri em voz alta quando ninguém levantou a mão. "Hmm. Bem, que tal eu dar a minha definição de poesia e vocês podem dizer-me o que vocês pensam sobre isso. Soa justo?"

Muitos dos professores estariam descobrindo o ângulo certo, o caminho certo para apresentar o material. Porque, vamos encarar, a poesia pode ser chata se você não sabe o que você está procurando. Cheguei até a minha mesa e encontrei a folha de papel que eu tinha impresso com a definição de poesia que eu encontrei para a aula de hoje. Era uma mistura do que eu tinha encontrado nos dicionários, bem como a minha própria visão pessoal sobre o assunto.

"A poesia é a obra literária em que a intensidade especial é dada à expressão de sentimentos e idéias através do uso dos diferentes estilos e ritmos." Levantei o olhar para descobrir que todos pareciam tão confusos e desinteressados como estavam antes. Com um suspiro, eu coloquei o papel de volta na minha mesa. "Eu sei o que vocês todos estão pensando porque eu tenho certeza que essa não é a sua primeira introdução à poesia. Vocês todos estão pensando sobre todas essas coisas sobre as medições, esquemas de rima e todo esse material técnico que vocês odeiam. Certo?"

Todos eles assentiram com a cabeça, eu sorri ligeiramente. "Deixe-me contar um pequeno segredo... Eu não gosto dessas coisas também. Pentâmetro lâmbico* e blá blá blá! Então deixe-me fazer um acordo com vocês." Eu poderia dizer que eles não poderiam ter certeza se era seguro para me levar a sério, mas que eles realmente queriam acreditar que eu estava do lado deles.

_*__**Pentâmetro lâmbico:é um dos medidores mais utilizados em poesia e dramas. Ele descreve um ritmo particular, que as palavras estabelecem em cada linha.**_

"Nós vamos partir sobre os diferentes tipos de poesia juntos, como uma classe. Vou lhes pedir para escrever todas as pequenas amostras em diferentes estilos e eles serão classificados da forma como vocês entendem as regras para essa forma especial de poesia. Elas serão pequenas, não muito. Mas... no final da unidade, vocês estarão escrevendo uma peça importante da poesia no estilo e forma de sua preferência. Isso soa justo?"

Outro método de ensino eficaz que eu aprendi de um de meus professores, deixe os alunos pensarem que têm uma escolha, quando na verdade não tem. Depois de um momento, todos eles balançaram a cabeça e murmuraram sua aprovação e eu sorri vitoriosa. "Bom, então vamos começar." Expliquei a planilha que eu tinha colocado em suas mesas como uma repartição das tarefas que mencionei e respectivas datas das obrigações. Dessa forma, eles podiam trabalhar adiante, se quisessem.

O tempo da aula foi rapidamente chegando ao fim e eu estava muito satisfeita com os progressos feitos pela classe. Eu estava me sentindo ousada e decidi compartilhar um pouco de poesia com eles. "Ok pessoal, está quase acabando o tempo. Eu sei que todos vocês provavelmente são um pouco velhos demais para o tempo de histórias, mas eu gostaria de compartilhar com vocês um dos meus poemas favoritos. Gostariam de ouvir? "Fiquei surpresa ao ver que quase todo mundo estava interessado.

"Tudo bem. É um poema de Maya Angelou, vamos falar sobre ela mais na próxima semana, e ele é chamado 'Tocado por um anjo'.

Nós, desacostumados a coragem

exilados de prazer

vivemos enrolados em cascas de solidão

até que o amor deixa o seu grande templo sagrado

e vem ao nosso alcance

para nos libertar para a vida.

O amor chega

e em sua esteira vêm êxtases

velhas memórias de prazer

histórias antigas de dor.

Contudo, se estamos corajosos,

o amor atira longe as correntes de medo

de nossas almas.

Nós estamos separados da nossa timidez

No resplendor da luz do amor

ousamos ser corajosos

E repentinamente vemos

o amor custa tudo o que somos

e o que alguma vez seremos.

Ainda assim, é somente o amor

que nos liberta".

A sala de aula estava estranhamente calma por um breve momento pouco antes do sinal tocar e, mesmo assim, eles tiveram um momento antes de cada um começar a se mover.

"Certo todo mundo, eu vou esperar pela leitura dos seus primeiros poemas na segunda-feira. Lembrem-se que vocês têm a opção de ler o seu poema em sala de aula se vocês quiserem".

Eu observei todo saírem da minha sala com um sorriso satisfeito. Eu estava além de satisfeita que o poema pareceu afetá-los bastante, especialmente desde que era um dos meus favoritos. Eu podia me lembrar da primeira vez que eu tropecei em cima dele e eu nunca esqueci. _Ainda assim, é somente o_ _amor / que nos liberta_. Eu suspirei levemente, desejando afastar o tipo de amor que eu ainda gostaria ter a experiência, o tipo de amor que parecia sempre ilusório para mim. Lá no fundo eu sabia que eu nunca me sentiria assim em relação a Embry, e eu estava assustada demais em ficar sozinha para fazer algo sobre isso.

Eu fui puxada de meus pensamentos ao som de alguém batendo na minha porta. Me virei, não lembrando da porta estar fechada em primeiro lugar, e encontrei Edward encostado no batente da porta com uma expressão indescritível no rosto. Seus olhos estavam um pouco mais escuros do que o normal e ele tinha círculos sob seus olhos traindo uma aparente falta de sono. Ele estava vestido com seu uniforme, o chapéu dobrado debaixo do braço e ele tinha um marca grave do chapéu no cabelo.

"Hey Edward." Sorri para o fato de que até mesmo o poderoso Edward Masen ficava com o cabelo marcado pelo chapéu, e quase me esqueci do fato de que eu não ouvi falar dele desde o meu jantar.

"O que?" Ele se empurrou longe da porta e olhou em volta para a fonte do meu sorriso. Eu apontei para sua cabeça e comecei a rir quando ele passou a mão no meio da bagunça, tornando-a pior. "Eu sei... esse cabelo estúpido tem uma mente própria".

"Vamos, sente-se." Fiz um gesto para as muitas mesas e fiz o meu melhor para dominar meu riso.

Ele deu alguns passos mais próximo, mas balançou a cabeça. "Tudo bem, eu não posso ficar muito tempo." Obriguei-me a respirar devagar, para me livrar do riso. Eu estava aliviada que finalmente era sexta-feira, e eu tinha o fim de semana para mim. "Eu estava passando, e eu tinha alguns minutos, então eu pensei em aparecer e dizer olá".

Me sentei ereta na minha cadeira, surpresa. "Isso foi realmente muito legal da sua parte Edward. Você teve a chance de ver Alice e Emmett também?"

Ele balançou a cabeça "Não. Mas eu vivo com Emmett, e bem, eu converso bastante com Alice também. Mas eu não tive a oportunidade de conversar com você desde o último fim de semana, então eu pensei em resolver isso. "Seus olhos estavam para baixo enquanto ele brincava com a aba de seu chapéu.

Como sempre eu parecia fazer,eu corei ligeiramente, surpresa com a noção de que ele saiu do seu caminho apenas para dizer Olá para mim. Minha primeira reação foi de brincar e lhe dar um tempo severo por esquecer as maravilhas dos telefones, mas algo me disse que agora não era o momento certo para isso.

"Oh, bem, o que está em sua mente? Como tem sido sua semana?" Pequenas conversas não eram um dos meus pontos fortes e eu ainda era muito cuidadosa com os assuntos que eu escolhia para abrir.

"Honestamente?" Eu olhei para cima para ver que seus olhos estavam em mim, e inseguros. Eu tentei acenar gentilmente, de modo tranqüilizador, para que ele soubesse que eu me importava realmente. Ele se moveu para se sentar em uma mesa e seus ombros estavam pendurados com um peso invisível - um peso que eu também parecia sentir em meu coração.

Ele suspirou, e eu esperei. "Estou exausto. Eu sempre tive um pouco de insônia, mas não era tão ruim há algum tempo." Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos de novo. "Não ajuda que eu possa ouvir apenas tudo a respeito do que Rose e Em fazem, mas não há muito que eu possa fazer sobre isso".

"Claro que pode." Eu me assustei com o meu desabafo, e uma vez que eu percebi o que eu tinha dito, eu estava realmente feliz por isso. "Você pode ficar no meu apartamento qualquer momento que precisar. É sempre silencioso, e sou apenas eu."

Ele se levantou bruscamente, causando um som dissonante dos pés metálicos da mesa raspando e ecoando pelo chão. "Isso é muito Bella, não posso pedir isso a você".

"Mas você não está pedindo. Eu estou oferecendo." Eu realmente não queria discutir com ele, mas era bobagem para ele continuar a sofrer quando havia uma solução tão fácil para o problema.

"Bella, você mal me conhece. Eu tenho estado tenso, rude, e eu estou longe de ser digno de sua bondade. Por que você faria isso por mim?" Esse pequeno pedaço do meu coração que quebrou por causa de Edward doía na visão diante de mim.

Seus olhos estavam arregalados de confusão, revelando toda a sua auto-aversão ao mesmo tempo. Ele sinceramente não entendia, e ele acreditava em todas as palavras que ele disse. Ele não entendia que eu o considerava um amigo, e que eu faria qualquer coisa pelos meus amigos. Ele parecia tão confuso, tão vulnerável...

"Edward, eu considero você um amigo. Amigos ajudam uns aos outros. "Eu dei de ombros. Eu queria que ele entendesse que isso não era grande coisa, e que há pouco neste mundo que eu não faria por qualquer um dos meus amigos, se eu pudesse.

Ele sentou na mesa e balançou a cabeça tristemente. "Bella..."

"Edward, por favor. Não brigue comigo sobre isso. Deixe-me ser sua amiga." Meu aborrecimento estava começando a escorregar e minha voz era mais severa do que eu pretendia. Eu me senti como se tivéssemos feito grandes progressos e eu não queria voltar para o modo como as coisas eram. "Olhe, apenas venha mais tarde esta noite e eu vou lhe dar uma cópia da minha chave. Você pode usá-la ou não, vai depender de você".

Ele olhou para o relógio atrás de mim, e soltou uma bufada de ar. "Se você insiste." Nesse momento ele se pôs de pé, ele fez isso com um propósito. "Bella..." Ele olhou em meus olhos por apenas um instante antes que seu olhar caiu ao chão. "Eu... eu vou esperar para vê-la mais tarde esta noite. Meu turno termina às 7, então vou deixar para estar lá por volta das 7:15. Está bem assim?"

Algo me dizia que não era o que ele originalmente queria dizer, mas eu deixei passar. Isso era um progresso. "Claro Edward, tudo bem. Vejo você depois".

Ele hesitou um pouco antes de acenar firmemente, e então ele enfiou o chapéu debaixo do braço e se foi. Eu fiquei olhando para o vazio batente da porta que ele tinha passado por alguns instantes depois que ele se foi, e pela minha vida eu não consegui desviar. Eu tinha que me perguntar se eu jamais iria resolver o enigma que era Edward Masen.

Mas depois o pensamento me ocorreu... _por que eu estava tentando tão duramente_? Porque eu estava tão como o inferno resolvida em descrevê-lo? O que me faria saber o que aconteceu em seu passado? Por que eu _precisava_ saber? E eu não tinha uma resposta. Eu estava muito além da minha paixão por ele neste ponto; eu há muito aceitei que ele não era a pessoa que eu achava que ele era e que as coisas mudaram. Eu tinha fabricado completamente a minha obsessão por ele com os meus ideais de quem eu queria que ele fosse, e não quem ele realmente era?

Havia um som calmo que continuou levando embora a minha paciência, e eu queria me chutar na bunda quando eu olhei para baixo e percebi que era eu batendo o lápis na minha mesa. Eu balancei a cabeça, esperando que isso me livrasse do meu pensamento em círculos. Eu precisava de uma pausa de mim mesma - Eu precisava falar com Alice. Eu tinha coisas que eu precisava discutir com ela, tanto a nível profissional como pessoal.

"Alice?" Eu bati de leve em sua porta para obter a sua atenção. Sem olhar para cima, ela fez um gesto para eu entrar. "Você tem alguns minutos?"

"Para você, Bella? Sempre. O que está acontecendo?" Ela se afastou de seu computador, com o rosto todo profissional.

"Um par de coisas. Primeiro, você se lembra quando eu lhe perguntei sobre Erin? Bem, ela estava de volta à escola hoje, e eu tenho que dizer que estou realmente preocupada. Acho que alguma coisa pode estar acontecendo em sua casa." Eu estava esperando que Alice poderia interpretar entre as linhas, e soubesse que eu estava preocupada com os abusos. "Eu não tenho nada sólido para relatar agora, é só um palpite. Mas ela tem aquele olhar, Alice".

"Bella, você não tem que ter certeza. Se você suspeitar de alguma coisa, você tem que relatá-lo." Concordei em sua expressão séria, eu me lembro dessa reunião muito bem. "É completamente anônimo, se você estiver preocupada com isso. Mas Bella, se você acha que algo está acontecendo, você precisa comunicar isso internamente".

"Eu sei Alice, acho que eu só precisava dizer isso em voz alta primeiro." Ela assentiu firmemente enquanto empurrou o telefone para mim. Quando liguei para a hotline*, Alice me abasteceu com as informações necessárias e me ajudou a preencher a papelada. Meu estômago estava apertado e eu estava novamente consciente do peso de chumbo que tinha me seguido o dia todo. Mas, uma vez que tudo foi dito e feito, tive que admitir que eu me senti um pouco melhor sabendo que, se nada mais, eu fiz a coisa certa.

_***Hotline (ou linha vermelha):é uma linha direta ,também chamada de serviço automático de sinalização, é um link de comunicação em que uma chamada é automaticamente direcionada para um destino pré-selecionado, um exemplo seria um telefone que se conecta automaticamente com os serviços de emergência**__**.**_

"Bella, eu sei que isso foi difícil pra você. Você está bem?" Eu olhei para encontrar os olhos preocupados de Alice.

"Sim, realmente eu estou. Obrigada Alice." Eu não percebi o quanto minha preocupação com Erin pesava na minha mente até agora, e foi um tremendo alívio saber que as pessoas certas olhariam para a situação e cuidariam dela.

"Bom! Agora, existe alguma outra coisa que a toda-poderosa Alice pode fazer por você hoje?" Era como um interruptor que foi ligado, e ela estava de volta a sua personalidade de fada.

"Bem, agora que você mencionou ..." Eu olhei para minhas mãos, propositadamente fazendo um excesso de drama com a minha hesitação. "Eu poderia usar alguns de seus sábios conselhos".

Ela riu, "Traga-os!" Eu ri quando ela esfregou as mãos e fingiu empurrar as mangas até os braços.

"Então, sobre Embry..." Ela disparou suas sobrancelhas e eu tive que sorrir. "Sim, bem, nós vamos sair amanhã à noite, como você sabe, mas..." fui interrompida quando seu telefone tocou e ela ergueu um dedo, dizendo-me para segurar esse pensamento.

"Orientação, aqui é Alice... uh huh... sim... outra vez? Não, não, eu estarei lá... Uh Huh... está bem." Com um suspiro ela desligou o telefone. "Bella, me desculpe, eu tenho que ir. Karen Lee aparentemente se trancou no banheiro de novo, e não vai deixar ninguém entrar. Passe no meu escritório antes de sair, está bem?"

Eu ri, e segurei minhas mãos em rendição. "Ei, o dever chama." Ela mostrou a língua pra mim e eu não tive escolha senão fazer o mesmo de volta. "Vá em frente, eu vou falar com você depois." Eu assisti do meu lugar quando ela saltou de pé de sua mesa armada com um molho de chaves da escola e um olhar de determinação. Céus ajude quem quer que seja essa Karen Lee.

Eu tomei meu tempo andando de volta para minha sala de aula, tendo tempo de olhar para todos os quadros nas paredes dos atletas famosos do passado e do presente. Eu não sei por que isso me surpreendeu, mas quase obviamente eu fui até uma foto do time de baseball do meu último ano e eu não pude arrastar meus olhos para longe. Foi fácil localizar Emmett e Edward, e eu tive que sorrir do sorriso arrogante no rosto de Edward. Mesmo na foto, seus olhos pareciam mais brilhantes, iluminados com algo que havia sido extinto em algum ponto. _O que aconteceu com você Edward? _

O sinal tocou e eu acelerei meus passos para a minha sala de aula. Eu precisava observar os corredores, para prestar atenção em Erin enquanto ela saía para o fim de semana. Eu queria estar errada, mas enquanto eu a observava arrastar os pés lentamente em seu caminho através do corredor, eu sabia que eu estava certa. Eu a vi estremecer quando um outro estudante esbarrou em seu ombro, e isso mandou um arrepio para baixo na minha espinha. A parte mais difícil sobre este processo muito oficial era deixar ir e deixar que alguém cuide dela para mim. Era contra tudo o que meus instintos me diziam, mas se eu fosse interferir, eu acabaria causando mais mal do que bem.

Depois que todos os alunos foram embora, eu recuei de volta para a minha sala e parti para a limpeza da minha mesa e verifiquei meus e-mails pela última vez. "Então, sobre Embry?"

"Ahhh!" Eu apertei meu peito, e ofeguei por ar. "Jesus Alice! Eu não ouvi você se esquivar pra cima de mim".

Seu tilintar de risos ecoou na minha sala vazia enquanto ela puxava uma cadeira para sentar-se diante de mim. "Desculpe Bella, eu não pude resistir." Sim, definitivamente ela era parente de Emmett. "Então, e quanto a Embry?"

Eu desliguei o meu computador e voltei para dar-lhe minha total atenção. "Ele veio de novo a noite passada." Ela revirou os olhos, me impedindo antes de eu sequer começar a minha história. "O quê? Por que você está rolando os olhos para mim?"

Seu olhar era de desculpas. "Não é nada Bella; me , continue." Dei a ela o meu melhor olhar furioso, deixando-a saber que sua mentira não ia funcionar dessa vez. "Bem! É só que ele parece tão... tão... pegajoso. Eu não sei como você se propõe a isso. Ele é como um cachorrinho perdido".

Eu ri, tendo chegado à mesma conclusão por mim mesma. "Eu sei, e é por isso que eu meio que queria falar com você. O que você acha dele, além da parte do cachorro perdido?" Alice era a melhor pessoa pra mim em todas as matérias de romance e eu estava ansiosa para obter a sua opinião.

Eu nunca vou esquecer a sua reação quando eu lhe disse sobre o meu beijo com Embry. _"Então, você sentiu isso?" _Eu não sabia sobre o que ela estava falando e evidentemente era uma coisa ruim. _"As faíscas? Por favor, me diga que você sentiu as faíscas!" _Infelizmente, não houve faíscas com Embry, e de acordo com Alice, isso era uma coisa muito ruim. _"Bella! faísca é fundamental!" _Enquanto eu estava convencida de que era apenas a minha insegurança e inexperiência, Alice estava convencida de que Embry apenas não era o certo para mim.

"Bella, ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa e, obviamente, muito doce, mas... Eu ainda mantenho a minha teoria de faíscas. Quando está certo, você apenas sabe isso; como com Jasper. Bella, eu soube no momento em que o vi. Quando estou com ele, é como se o resto do mundo apenas se fundisse em outro lugar, e somos apenas nós." Seus olhos estavam distantes e sonhadores.

"Alice, pare com isso, você soa como um romance de novela cafona." Mas mesmo minha provocação pareceu não tirá-la de seus pensamentos.

"Bella, você apenas não encontrou isso ainda. Seja cuidadosa - não amenize algo porque você está com medo de esperar pela coisa real." Suas palavras deram um tiro direto para o meu coração e meu corpo inteiro sentiu o impacto.

Eu não estava amenizando algo, eu estava? "Bella, eu sei que eu soei cafona, e às vezes eu tenho que me beliscar e verificar para ver se estou acordada, mas você tem que acreditar em mim. Quando alguém for o certo, você apenas saberá. Há uma boa razão para que essa frase seja usada em demasia – porque é verdade".

"Espere – não era você que me incentivou a sair com Embry em primeiro lugar?" Eu estava chegando à conclusão desejada e o olhar no rosto dela me disse que ela sabia disso. Eu só não queria acreditar que eu estava com medo, que eu estava amenizando algo.

"Sim porque eu queria que você se abrisse e permitisse a você mesma abandonar suas inibições. Mas Bella, se você já o beijou, e eu quero dizer realmente o beijou, e não há faíscas, não há muito mais a dizer." Ela deu de ombros casualmente, como se fosse já dolorosamente óbvio.

Talvez isto _era_ dolorosamente óbvio. Talvez a verdade simples era tão óbvia que eu imediatamente rejeitei a idéia porque a vida nunca é tão simples assim, certo? "Ok, e se for cedo demais para faíscas? Quem é que vai dizer que talvez daqui a um mês eu não vou sentir as faíscas? E se eu apenas não sou o tipo de pessoa que sente faíscas? E se esta sua louca teoria de faíscas é simplesmente..."

"Bella, relaxe. Só estou dizendo o que eu acho." Eu tive que acalmar um pouco a minha respiração, não percebendo o quão nervosa eu estava. "Olha, eu não tenho todas as respostas. O futuro não é exatamente gravado na pedra e, finalmente, é a sua escolha a fazer. Mas, por favor, me escute quando eu digo que você merece o seu próprio Sr. Darcy. Não se contente com o Sr. Wickham".

Eu tive que sorrir para a minha amiga, relembrando de volta as festas de pijama. "Eu ouvi você Alice. E vou deixar que você saiba como será esse encontro de amanhã à noite. Eu estarei à procura de faíscas." Coloquei-me de pé, jogando a bolsa no ombro.

"Bella bobinha." Alice revirou os olhos, antes de retornar a cadeira ao lugar. "Venha, vamos sair daqui. Quer vir para casa para o jantar? Esme vai cozinhar".

Eu congelei meus movimentos por um momento e Alice percebeu. "Um, na verdade, eu deveria encontrar Edward na minha casa um pouco mais tarde." Eu me preparei para a reação dela.

"Ah." Isso não era o que eu estava esperando. "Tudo bem. Estou contente por vocês dois continuarem se dando bem. Eu acho que falo com você depois." Eu não consegui decifrar seu tom de voz e ela se virou, efetivamente escondendo o rosto. Eu não poderia evitar de pensar se ela estava fazendo isso de propósito.

"Claro Alice. Tenha um bom fim de semana e diga a Jasper que eu disse oi." Ela riu e dançou seu caminho pra fora da minha sala, eu parei por um momento para recuperar o fôlego. _Onde isso vai dar?_ _Respiração estúpida. _

Eu não estava com qualquer pressa em particular quando eu fiz meu caminho para o estacionamento e arranquei para fora. Eu fiz meu caminho para o posto de gasolina para abastecer e depois até a loja de ferramentas para fazer uma cópia da minha chave para Edward. Mas minha mente estava funcionando a mil por hora, fugindo das palavras de Alice e tentando lembrar se houve qualquer faísca com Embry que eu poderia ter perdido ou negligenciado. Mas se eu entendi o que Alice estava falando, faíscas não parecem o tipo de coisa que poderia facilmente ser esquecida.

"Desculpe-me, senhorita?" Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri me desculpando com o funcionário atrás do balcão. "Sua chave está pronta." _Pensamentos estúpidos fazendo-me parecer como uma idiota! _

Eu paguei pela chave, e claro o bastante, quando eu pisei do lado de fora, estava chovendo. _Obrigada por esperar o_ _dia todo para chover agora! Obrigada! Céu Estúpido!_ Eu nem sequer tentei correr até minha picape e resignei-me a ficar encharcada. No momento em que entrei meus dentes estavam fazendo barulho e pequenos calafrios me abalavam a cada poucos segundos. Eu liguei minha picape e liguei o aquecedor, mas eu sabia que levaria alguns quilômetros ou algo assim para o aquecimento ser completo. Eu liguei o limpador de pára-brisa e resmunguei da forma miserável como eles trabalhavam. _Ótimo_.

Antes de puxá-la para fora, eu olhei para o céu, "Sério? O que eu fiz dessa vez? Pelo o que eu estou sendo punida agora? Eu pensei que estava fazendo o bem! Eu até ajudei alguém hoje! Você não me dá uma trégua?" Eu bufei de certa forma para o universo e parcialmente para mim mesma por pensar que gritar para o céu faria algum bem. Eu sabia que deveria ter ficado na cama hoje.

Resmungando para mim mesma todo o caminho, eu puxei para fora do estacionamento e fiz meu caminho para casa. A chuva continuava a cair e, apenas como qualquer outro dia, eu poderia ter esperado mais para que passasse, mas estava ficando tarde e eu estava fria e úmida. Eu só queria ir para casa, trocar minha roupa e me enrolar com uma xícara de chá quente. Me abaixei para ligar o rádio e olhei para cima quando o meu pneu dianteiro começou a escorregar para fora da estrada e vi os cascalhos voando.

Eu dei um puxão na roda traseira e soltei um suspiro de alívio enorme quando a picape se endireitou na estrada. Eu podia sentir a adrenalina nas minhas veias e meu coração estava batendo contra o meu peito. "Isso poderia ter sido muito ruim. Graças a Deus eu não estava indo muito rápido." Este não era o caminho que eu mais andava em Forks e se algo tivesse acontecido, provavelmente levaria um longo tempo antes que alguém notasse o acidente. Estremeci novamente em parte por causa do frio e parcialmente por causa da idéia de ficar presa aqui sem nenhuma forma de conseguir ajuda.

Eu tentei empurrar esses pensamentos de lado enquanto eu continuei a minha viagem. Sorri quando eu notei um pequeno rebanho de cervos do lado esquerdo da estrada. "Fiquem fora da estrada caras!" Eu avisei com um sorriso, de modo algum eu carinhosamente estava falando agora com os animais.

Eu balancei a cabeça, rindo de mim mesma. Quando outro arrepio percorreu minha espinha, eu pensei nas faíscas novamente. Este conceito ilusório de faíscas tinha me confundido - eu tinha de admitir. Eu queria saber o que significava faíscas reais para Alice, seria uma sensação tangível que faz sentir no corpo, ou seria mais uma emoção ou sentimento intuitivo? Algo me dizia que eu tinha que pensar duramente sobre isso, então não valia a pena pensar a respeito. Acho que eu sempre tive esperança de que o amor fosse fácil, ou seja, seria algo que você apenas saberia quando o encontrasse. Mas você sabe o quê? Eu estava cansada de esperar.

Embry era um homem bom e tem sido meu amigo há anos. Ele parecia estar louco por mim, e eu... gostava... dele... também. Suspirei na minha tentativa patética de me convencer de que era Embry. Alice estava certa. Eu estava amenizando. Eu tinha estado lentamente permitindo-me estar com Embry toda a semana e nunca houve qualquer coisa remotamente perto de faíscas com ele. Eu me preocupava com Embry da forma que uma namorada deveria, mas eu não suspirava e rolava meus olhos toda vez que ele ligava. E com esse pensamento, a culpa pesava constantemente sobre meu peito.

Eu tinha que dizer a ele e eu precisava dizer a Jacob também. Eu não poderia deixar isso ir longe demais. Não era justo com Embry. Apesar de eu me importar com ele, eu não o amava do jeito que ele queria. Eu só espero que ele possa me perdoar e que possamos voltar a ser amigos. Mas não é justo eu ficar com ele e usá-lo para me fazer sentir melhor sobre mim mesma. Ugh. Eu sou uma pessoa horrível!

Meu celular começou a zunir na minha bolsa e isso seria a minha sorte se fosse Embry me ligando agora. Debrucei-me sobre o console para o outro banco onde estava a minha bolsa e tentei cegamente tatear o meu celular. Eu realmente não queria tirar os olhos da estrada após o incidente a poucos quilômetros atrás. Mas se fosse Embry, como eu suspeitava, eu realmente queria falar com ele agora, antes que eu perdesse a coragem.

Eu conhecia esse trecho da estrada muito bem e eu sabia que continuaria em linha reta por alguns minutos, então eu relutantemente desviei o olhar para a minha bolsa. Eu tateei em volta por mais alguns segundos e facilmente encontrei meu telefone. O telefone zunia e fazia cócegas na minha mão quando eu o segurei, fazendo-me deixá-lo cair. Apanhei-o novamente e olhei para o identificador de chamadas, vi que era Embry. Assim como eu tinha feito toda vez que ele me ligava esta semana, suspirei e rolei meus olhos.

Justamente quando eu estava prestes a atender, eu olhei novamente para a estrada e gritei. Diretamente em frente a mim tinha um filhote de cervo parado no meio da estrada. Eu deixei cair o telefone e virei o volante para a direita para evitar uma colisão. Como eu temia, eu podia sentir o pneu deslizar para a beira da estrada e colidir com pedras. Eu olhei à minha esquerda para garantir que eu realmente não tinha atropelado o cervo e suspirei de alívio. Eu fui girar a roda traseira para a esquerda, para voltar à estrada, mas a vala estava mais baixa que o previsto e o pneu travou.

A próxima coisa que eu soube, meu mundo era um borrão e eu estava consciente do som nauseante de trituração de metal. Eu bati minha cabeça duramente contra algo e depois novamente em uma superfície diferente. Eu estava vagamente ciente do fato de que minha picape estava se movendo de novo e de novo, especialmente quando senti meu ombro direito sendo empurrado em um ângulo estranho, muito provavelmente resultando em um ombro deslocado. Meu peito queimava onde o cinto de segurança me segurava no lugar e tudo que eu podia fazer era esperar até que ele parasse.

Com um solavanco chocante, o pesadelo parou e eu me vi balançando para os lados, enquanto a picape desembarcou no lado do passageiro. Pensei que mesmo que a picape não estivesse mais girando, o meu mundo ainda estava. Eu senti que eu poderia vomitar a qualquer segundo, e respirar era uma luta contra o meu cinto de segurança. Tentei mover meu braço para desfazê-lo, mas como eu temia meu ombro deslocado tornou isso impossível. Eu soluçava de dor enquanto eu tentava mover meu braço, apesar de que eu sabia ser verdade. Quando eu senti uma cascata de água no meu rosto, eu virei a cabeça para a esquerda para ver que a minha janela tinha quebrado em algum ponto e agora a chuva estava caindo dentro da minha picape.

Com um soluço estrangulado eu percebi que estava presa em minha picape sozinha e fora da visão clara da estrada. Eu não poderia chegar ao meu telefone e eu não tinha como pedir ajuda. Meu estômago revirou e rolou com a minha náusea, e eu tinha que piscar contra a minha visão turva. Eu era coerente o bastante para reconhecer que eu provavelmente tinha uma concussão e eu precisava ficar acordada. E então eu senti o cheiro de sangue...

_Não desmaie. Não desmaie. Não desmaie. Não desmaie. _

Eu enrolei meu braço esquerdo contra o meu corpo enquanto os meus dentes continuaram fazendo barulho com os meus agora constantes tremores. _Isso não é bom. _ Eu senti a gota de sangue quente na minha testa e no meu rosto, mas felizmente eu fui poupada da visão dele. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu não sabia o que eu _poderia_ fazer.

_Por favor... alguém me encontre. Por favor..._

Eu não tinha noção do tempo enquanto meu mundo continuava a girar e eu continuava a morder minha língua para segurar minha vontade de vomitar. Minha cabeça latejava dolorosamente com a minha pulsação e eu não ouvia nada além da chuva que batia na minha picape. Os tremores pioraram e eu encontrei meus olhos fechando contra a minha vontade.

_Não... Eu preciso sentir as faíscas... eu quero sentir as faíscas..._

"S-s-so-cor-ro..." Eu não sei o que eu esperava, mas a choradeira patética que escapava de meus lábios era ainda mais patética do que eu previa.

Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil manter meus olhos abertos e eu podia sentir meu corpo sendo derrotado e coberto pelo frio.

_Isso é ruim. __Isso é muito ruim. _

Eu não podia nem mesmo chorar... apenas tremer. Por que eu tinha sido tão estúpida? Eu sabia melhor do que isso para não desviar o olhar da estrada!

_Eu estava tão cansada. __Tão fria... _

Senti minhas palpébras pesadas como bigornas e eu não poderia lutar muito mais. Fechei meus olhos e me entreguei para a escuridão.

_Por favor... alguém... me encontre... me ajude..._


	12. Epifania

**Capítulo 12 - Epifania**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. O som lento, soando firme me fez gemer. _Apenas mais alguns minutos de sono... Eu não quero acordar ainda_.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Minha cabeça parecia como se tivesse sido atropelada por um caminhão e meu corpo todo doía. _Espere... isso não parece o som do meu despertador… parece?_

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _Que pesadelo horrível!_ Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Bella?" _Jasper? _O que Jasper está fazendo no meu quarto? "Bella, você pode me ouvir?"

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _Por que Jasper não desliga o despertador se ele está aqui?_ Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Alguma alteração Dr. Hale?" Eu não reconhecia aquela voz. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Acho que ela está começando a acordar. Melhor trazer Charlie aqui." Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Minha boca estava seca quando tentei engolir. Eu gemi de novo quando a dor latejante na minha cabeça se intensificou. _Ugh. Eu me sinto horrível!_ Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Bella!" _Charlie_. Eu conheceria essa voz em qualquer lugar_. O que está acontecendo?_ "Bells, querida, abra os olhos." Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Uh oh. Eu conheço esse sinal sonoro e esse cheiro... o hospital. _Não era um sonho._ Parecia que assim que eu percebi que meu pesadelo era de fato realidade, a dor duplicou. Eu fiz uma careta enquanto eu tentava abrir meus olhos. Eles flutuavam, queimando enquanto se esforçavam para ajustar-se à iluminação do hospital. Eu podia ouvir o sinal sonoro constante do meu coração enquanto a consciência aos poucos me pegava.

"Pai?" Eu consegui ganir para fora, de imediato lamentando a forma como a minha garganta queimava. As lembranças do que eu originalmente pensava que era um pesadelo começaram a solidificar na minha mente, e eu ainda estava juntando as peças.

"Graças a Deus! Bella!" Eu pisquei rapidamente, me adaptando ao ambiente. "Bella, nunca me assuste assim de novo!" O rosto de Charlie estava vermelho e parecia que ele não tinha dormido em um tempo muito longo. Ele ainda estava em seu uniforme, mas estava amassado. _Quanto tempo eu estive fora?_

Eu tentei sorrir, mas em vez disso acabei recuando quando tentei engolir de novo. Jasper pareceu entender a minha luta e estendeu um copo de água com um canudo. Eu tentei sentar, mas assobiei de dor. "Não tente se mover ainda, querida." Charlie colocou a mão surpreendentemente suave no meu ombro esquerdo, me segurando para baixo.

"Bella, você sabe o que aconteceu?" Concordei, tomando cuidado com o canudo quando Jasper falou. "Você teve uma concussão muito desagradável, algumas costelas quebradas e seu ombro direito deslocado. Você também teve alguns ferimentos em seu braço esquerdo, algumas pequenas lacerações de vidro quebrado, mas fora isso, você teve muita sorte. Parece não haver lesões internas".

Aqui está essa palavra mais uma vez - sorte. É suposto que eu encontre a boa sorte nisto? "Você teve febre a maior parte da noite, mas parece ter passado. Mas vamos mantê-la mais uma noite sob observação por causa da gravidade de seu trauma na cabeça." Eu gemi com o pensamento de passar outra noite no hospital.

"Minha picape?" Charlie bufou enquanto Jasper sorriu. Eu pensei que era uma preocupação perfeitamente lógica de se ter, mas, evidentemente, eu estava errada.

"Está bem. Ela levou um golpe muito bom, mas você sabe que Jake vai cuidar disso para você. Ele disse que o motor está bem." Suspirei de alívio, apenas para estremecer quando minhas costelas protestaram.

"Você vai estar bastante dolorida por um tempo e eu quero que você tome, pelo menos, segunda e terça de folga. E acredite em mim, Alice vai deixar-me saber se você nos enganar." Jasper me lançou um olhar enquanto ele rabiscou algo na minha ficha e eu acenei com a cabeça em compreensão. "Ótimo. Agora, se você sentir tonturas ou náuseas em qualquer ponto, você precisa me avisar. Ok?"

Revirei os olhos, já tendo passado por essa rotina antes. Parecendo entender, Jasper riu de novo. "Eu vejo que o seu senso de humor ainda está intacto. Esse é um bom sinal. Sente-se bem para os visitantes?"

Coloquei o copo agora vazio na pequena bandeja e assenti com a cabeça. "Yeah. Apenas me dê um minuto com Charlie".

Jasper deu-me um sorriso simpático enquanto moveu-se para sair da sala, "Claro. Charlie, eu tenho alguns papéis para você quando você tiver terminado".

"Bells, você está bem?" Charlie hesitantemente estendeu a mão, mas congelou quando não soube onde era seguro para me tocar. Ele finalmente acabou com a mão no meu ombro esquerdo, onde tinha me empurrado para baixo anteriormente.

"Sim, pai. Eu estou bem. Eu me machuquei, mas isto tudo que você já sabia." Eu sabia que tinha que ser forte para ele, então eu fiz o meu melhor para sorrir. Enquanto o meu pai nunca foi uma vitrine para suas emoções livremente, isso não significa que ele não as sentia tão fortemente quanto qualquer outra pessoa. E agora, eu podia ver isso nos olhos dele - o medo. Nós dois tínhamos passado por tanta coisa juntos e eu só podia imaginar como ele estava assustado com tudo isso.

"O que aconteceu garota?" Eu dei de ombros, que foi toda a linguagem corporal que eu poderia conseguir no meu estado atual, em um esforço para parecer indiferente. Eu não queria que ele ficasse mais assustado. Tudo ficaria bem agora.

"Havia um cervo. Eu desviei para evitar bater nele e eu não conseguia sair da vala." Ele balançou a cabeça e eu podia vê-lo colocar a máscara de Chefe de Polícia para ajudá-lo a lidar com a situação. "Foi estúpido, pai. Eu estou bem".

Ele soltou uma lufada de ar, "Eu só estou feliz que Masen estava naquela estrada. Se ele não tivesse vindo quando ele veio, quem sabe quanto tempo você teria ficado presa lá fora." O monitor do meu coração acelerou, assustando nós dois. "Bells, você está bem?"

"Edward? Edward me encontrou?" O sinal do beep atenuou, mas ainda estava mais rápido do que antes. Eu odeio essas coisas!

"Sim. Tem certeza que está tudo bem garota?" Ele tinha aquele olhar desconfortável em seu rosto, como se ele soubesse que aquela não era a pergunta certa, mas não soubesse mais o que fazer.

"Sim, eu estou bem. Quem está aqui?" Eu balancei a cabeça, e logo me arrependi. Mesmo que a minha cabeça tenha parado de se mexer, ela latejava como se ainda estivesse tremendo. Ugh.

"Acho que a melhor pergunta é: quem não está aqui?" Ele riu como ele estava. "Vou deixá-los lutar por quem virá em primeiro lugar. Mas eu tenho um sentimento que Embry vai ganhar. Pobre garoto, não saiu do hospital desde que ficou sabendo." Ele balançou a cabeça tristemente enquanto saía.

Um novo tiro de dor percorreu meu sistema quando ele mencionou Embry. Eu odiava pensar como ele estava preocupado comigo, especialmente porque os meus pensamentos pouco antes do acidente eram acerca de como eu estava indo para deixá-lo com facilidade. Olhei para o teto, _eu espero que você esteja gostando disso!_ Fiquei aliviada quando realmente foi Jacob que veio através da porta - Eu não acho que eu estava mentalmente preparada para lidar com Embry ainda.

"Bells, Deus você está horrível." Eu não poderia evitar isso, eu ri e então prontamente estremeci com a dor. "Desculpe! Não pretendia fazer você rir… bem eu fiz... mas eu não queria que isso doesse".

"Pare Jake!" Por mais que isso doesse, eu não conseguia parar de rir. Deixei-o me fazer rir com uma grave concussão.

"Desculpe, desculpe." Ele ocupou o lugar que Charlie estava antes e levou sua mão grande até demais na minha cabeça. "Eu vou ser bom, eu prometo. Mas você tem que prometer parar de me assustar desse jeito." Eu podia ver a preocupação em seus olhos, apesar do sorriso em seu rosto. Eu odiava pensar o quanto todos estavam preocupados comigo.

"Acredite em mim, eu adoraria fazer essa promessa, mas eu não pareço ter muito controle sobre essas coisas". Fiz um gesto para o meu corpo machucado, e soltei uma lufada de ar de frustração. "Como está minha picape?"

Sua reação foi muito parecida com a de Charlie, incrédulo. "Vai ficar bem, mas como você pode se preocupar com sua picape bem agora está além de mim. Eu vou cuidar disso para você, e aquela garota, Rosalie, se ofereceu para ajudar também." Essa foi uma imagem mental interessante - Rosalie e Jacob trabalhando na minha picape. Acho que fazia sentido sabendo o quanto ambos amavam carros, mas ainda era algo que eu precisava ver por mim mesma em algum ponto.

"Como está Embry?" Mordi o lábio nervosamente, meu estômago amarrado com uma mistura de culpa e preocupação. O filtro entre meu cérebro e boca ainda deve estar desligado com o trauma na cabeça, já que parecia que todos os meus medos corriam da minha boca sem pensar muito.

Jacob sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Ele vai ficar bem. Ele vai ficar chateado por ter perdido isso, mas ele estava começando a infestar o local, por isso o mandei para casa para um banho. Ele deve estar de volta em breve." Ele riu com o que eu supus que era uma lembrança muito divertida, e eu fui deixada para chegar a minha própria imagem mental. Eu sabia, por experiência em primeira mão, quão perfumados esses meninos poderiam ser.

Eu sorri apesar de mim mesma, mas não por muito tempo. "Jake, eu não acho que isso vai dar certo entre nós. Eu ia dizer a ele, e agora... bem... Eu só não quero machucá-lo." Sim. O filtro está oficialmente desligado. Eu precisava colocá-lo para trabalhar novamente, e logo. Não sei por que, mas eu não poderia mantê-lo dentro.

Jacob franziu um pouco a testa, algo que eu não estava acostumada a vê-lo fazer. "Eu tive uma sensação... embora esteja tudo bem. Ele vai levá-lo como um campeão, e se não, eu vou chutar seu traseiro." Ele começou a sorrir, mas franziu novamente diante da minha expressão. "Bella, não se atreva a se preocupar com Embry. Você tem que fazer o que é melhor para você. Ele vai superar isso eventualmente, não se preocupe com ele. Apenas concentre-se em se curar. Ok?"

Suspirei com o melhor que pude, e tentei ignorar a dor que veio junto com isso. "Eu me sinto tão culpada, como se eu tivesse enganado-o. Mas apenas não houve nenhuma faísca." Jacob sorriu com conhecimento de causa. O que é que há com todas estas pessoas conhecerem sobre faíscas, quando eu tinha apenas aprendido sobre elas esta semana?

"Bella, às vezes você é muito gentil para seu próprio bem. Você se preocupa muito com todos os outros, quando deveria estar se preocupando com você mesma." Sua grande mão varreu para baixo em concha no meu rosto e seus olhos escuros perfurando nos meus. "Você merece faíscas".

Eu não poderia evitar, eu comecei a chorar. Jacob tentou me acalmar, mas as lágrimas ainda caíam. Eu não soluçava ou lamentava, mas as lágrimas continuaram a cair. Eu não sabia se era apenas o estresse do acidente, o pensamento de ferir Embry, ou que outra tentativa de encontrar o amor tinha falhado, mas eu era uma bagunça emocional. Em algum momento, Jacob passou a encher meu pequeno copo e ergueu-o para mim. Sua mão repousava sobre minha cabeça, seu polegar escovando na minha testa enquanto eu me recuperava. Depois que eu finalmente parei de chorar, ele me ajudou a enxugar as lágrimas e se limpar antes que eu enfrentasse meus amigos.

"Bells, eu prometo que vai ficar bem." Concordei, soltando uma respiração controlada de ar. "Agora, quem você quer ver primeiro?" Eu poderia dizer pelo seu tom de voz que ele estava tentando me animar, e não surpreendentemente, funcionou.

Eu não tive que pensar, tinha alguém que eu precisava ver antes de mais ninguém. "Será que Edward está lá fora? Eu preciso lhe agradecer".

Os olhos de Jacob se arregalaram com surpresa, enquanto eu acho que ele assumiu que eu pediria por Embry. "Ele não podia ficar. Ele se ofereceu para tomar o turno de patrulha de Charlie para que Charlie pudesse ficar aqui. Me desculpe".

Tentei sorrir contra a emoção desconhecida fazendo minha garganta doer. "Ah. Bem, isso foi gentil da parte dele." Jacob assentiu, sua expressão confusa. "Bem, acho que quem estiver lá fora, está bem. Mas alguém pode ligar para Edward e deixá-lo saber que eu estou bem?".

"Claro, claro. Vou fazer isso agora. Apenas preocupe-se com você mesma por agora." Ele se levantou, mas não antes de ter colocado um beijo leve na minha cabeça. "Eu tenho que dizer Bells, eu não acho que tenha sido tão feliz que você tenha um crânio grosso." Sua risada baixa, rouca ressoando profundamente dentro de seu peito, e o som reconfortante fez maravilhas para me acalmar.

Agora este era o Jacob que eu conheço e que eu amo. Ele piscou pouco antes de deslizar para fora da porta e eu ainda podia sentir o sorriso no meu rosto quando Alice, Emmett e Rosalie vieram através de minha porta. Pela primeira vez, a aparência de Alice não estava meticulosamente em ordem e havia rugas em suas roupas. Emmett parecia como alguém que teve seu cachorro atropelado e o exterior normalmente duro de Rosalie era macio com preocupação. Eu devia parecer muito mal.

"Gente, eu estou bem." Infelizmente, minha voz quebrou no meio da frase e isto enviou Alice correndo para o meu copo de água.

"Aqui Bella beba." Eu não argumentei, especialmente porque a água estava tão boa. Enquanto eu bebia a minha água, ela encontrou um ponto cuidadosamente sobre a cama para sentar enquanto seus olhos preocupados me observavam com cuidado.

Emmett sentou na cadeira e Rosalie sentou em seu colo. "Gente, eu realmente estou bem." Eu limpei minha garganta e coloquei o copo de volta no balcão. "Por favor, não olhem para mim desse jeito".

"Me desculpe Bella, mas você tem que admitir, isso foi muito pior do que você apenas tropeçando." A voz normalmente alta de Emmett estava baixa e o contraste com sua personalidade normal foi desconcertante.

Alice fungou, "Bella, você poderia ter morrido". Engoli em seco e meu coração pulou um pouco com essa realização. Obviamente eu sabia que era ruim, mas eu acho que o pensamento de que eu poderia ter morrido na beira da estrada com a idade de 24 anos nunca me ocorreu até agora. Eu levei um momento para olhar sobre mim mesma pela primeira vez e uma onda de náusea tomou conta de mim quando eu contei os fios e tubos ligados a mim.

Havia tanta coisa que eu nunca fiz, tantas coisas que eu queria fazer. E se tivesse _sido_ isso para mim? Eu podia ouvir Alice e Emmett tranqüilamente insignificantes, mas eu não estava prestando atenção. Eu estava muito envolvida na minha própria epifania. A vida é demasiado curta para segurar e esperar por amanhã. Talvez isso _foi_ sorte - talvez este foi o meu despertar. Jacob estava certo - eu precisava começar a viver para mim mesma, e não para todos.

"Emmett Cullen, não ouse _me_ acusar de ser insensível! Se alguém..." as palavras silenciadas de Alice eram venenosas, e eu não gostava que eles estivessem discutindo por minha causa.

"Gente, parem. Eu estou bem. Eu realmente meio que precisava ouvir isso." Eu estava estranhamente calma em comparação com os olhares de choque em seus rostos. "Por favor, não briguem agora, minha cabeça dói bastante." Eu sorri e Rosalie riu. Seus frios olhos azuis encontraram os meus e trocamos uma conversa silenciosa. Ela me deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça e revirou os olhos enquanto ela angulava a cabeça com a insignificância dos irmãos.

Rose e eu ainda não tínhamos tido a oportunidade de realmente conhecer uma à outra, e às vezes eu admito que fiquei bastante intimidada por ela. Mas vê-la com Emmett, sabendo que ela veio aqui não apenas para ficar com ele, mas também como uma amiga, me disse tudo que eu precisava saber sobre ela. Como Jasper, parecia que levaria um pouco de tempo antes de ela se abrir completamente, mas parecia que seu coração era tão amável e amoroso como o dele. Algo se passou entre nós durante aquela conversa silenciosa e eu sabia que sem dizer nada, a nossa amizade era mais sólida do que tinha sido antes.

"Bella, você realmente é um dos tipos." Rosalie parou e sorriu. "Vou conversar com Jacob sobre o que podemos fazer para consertar sua picape - talvez fazer um par de modificações." Ela piscou e passou para fora do meu quarto em um espírito muito maior do que quando entrou. Eu poderia ter dito a mesma coisa sobre ela, mas não tive a chance. Rosalie realmente era um dos tipos, mais do que eu jamais poderia pretender ser.

"Bella, nós sentimos muito". Alice estendeu o lábio inferior e Emmett tentou fazer o mesmo, mas acabou parecendo completamente ridículo.

"Emmett, você parece ridículo. Eu sei que posso não estar parecendo assim agora, mas eu não sou _tão_ frágil. Eu ficarei bem." Eu ainda estava internamente remoendo minha epifania, mas gostaria de esperar para compartilhá-la com Alice quando cada respiração que eu tomar parasse de doer. "Vão, vão para casa, descansem um pouco".

Alice abriu a boca para protestar, mas quase na hora, Carlisle entrou "Alice, Emmett, eu espero que vocês estejam sendo bons para Bella. Eu odiaria ter que chutar meus próprios filhos para fora." Tanto Alice como Emmett pularam ao som de sua voz enquanto Carlisle e eu rimos. "Bella, eu estou feliz em vê-la acordada. Mas eu sinto informar que o horário de visitas acabou e você precisa ter o seu descanso".

Eu fiz uma tentativa fraca em protesto, citando o fato de que eu acabei de acordar, mas ele não quis ouvir nada disso. "A melhor coisa que você pode fazer agora Bella é dormir. Seu corpo precisa de tempo para reparar-se." O ar de confiança e autoridade na sua voz era mais do que suficiente para silenciar qualquer outra queixa, e era isso.

Alice e Emmett afastaram quando Carlisle mudou-se para furar alguma coisa no meu IV*. Os efeitos foram quase instantâneos e todo mundo riu enquanto eu bocejava. "Nós vamos vê-la em breve Bella. Durma bem." Emmett não pôde resistir ao desejo de bagunçar meu cabelo uma última vez enquanto Alice acenou por trás dele.

_*IV= intra-venoso._

Eu tentei dizer adeus, mas eu bocejei novamente e eu estava muito sonolenta para me sentir envergonhada. Dentro do que pareceu instantes, eu estava oficialmente fora da contagem.

Em algum momento, percebi-me sentindo o que parecia um formigamento elétrico que começou na minha bochecha e parecia viajar pelo meu braço esquerdo antes de definir na minha mão esquerda. O nevoeiro da medicação era demais e assim que eu comecei a mexer, ele se foi. A cortina pesada do sono mais uma vez assumiu, e eu era estava tão boa como a morte no mundo da vigília - a memória do que perturbou o meu sono uma memória distante.

Acordei de novo com o sinal sonoro constante do meu monitor cardíaco, mas desta vez eu também notei um calor em torno de minha mão esquerda. Eu olhei para ver Embry dormindo em uma cadeira, a boca aberta e uma pequena lasca de baba ameaçando correr no seu queixo. Sua mão estava envolvida em torno da minha, e eu podia sentir minha palma transpirando, o calor de sua mão um pouco desconfortável. Sua cabeça balançava levemente, e quando a baba finalmente escapou do canto da sua boca, eu não podia segurar meu riso.

Ele piscou, sacudindo a cabeça e limpou a baba com a palma de sua mão livre antes de seus olhos cansados focarem em mim. "Bella? Oh Bella! Estou tão feliz que você está bem." Ele atirou-se para fora da cadeira e se moveu para pairar sobre mim.

Ele abaixou-se para colocar um beijo na minha cabeça, mas conseguiu encontrar um dos pontos que foi, evidentemente, responsável pela minha concussão. "Ouch! Ow ow ow." Não foi só o galo na minha cabeça, mas a dor das minhas costelas quando meu corpo todo tensionou com a dor.

"Eu sinto muito!" Eu me encolhi novamente quando ele meio que gritou e eu quase podia sentir o som das ondas saltando no meu cérebro. "Desculpe!" Ele estremeceu, sussurrando neste momento. "Oh, Bella, eu estava tão preocupado com você. Estou tão feliz que você está bem".

Eu estava com dor, grogue do sono induzido, e não no modo para o show de Embry no momento. "Embry, eu estou bem." Eu me senti mal quando registrei o som curto da minha voz. "Desculpe, eu não queria ser grossa com você." Mas quanto mais eu processava as coisas, mais incomodada eu me sentia. Isso não é exatamente quando e como eu queria ter essa conversa com Embry.

"Tudo bem, Bella. Você está com dor? Preciso chamar um médico?" Eu sorri apesar de tudo com a sua preocupação. Ele realmente era um cara muito doce, mas fiquei ainda mais convencida do que nunca de que nunca avançaríamos para além da amizade.

"Embry, eu estou bem." Uma vez que a minha mão esquerda estava finalmente livre, eu flexionei-a e limpei minha palma contra o lençol.

"Me desculpe por não estar aqui a noite passada quando você acordou. Jake..." eu levantei a minha mão para interrompê-lo. Eu não poderia suportar ouvi-lo pedir desculpas a mim, não quando eu estava prestes a romper com ele.

"Embry, tudo bem. Jacob me disse." Ele finalmente sentou na cadeira e chegou a segurar a minha mão, mas eu puxei-a fora antes que ele pudesse. "Embry... Me desculpe... eu..."

"Bella, está tudo bem." Olhei para cima do meu colo para ver um sorriso triste em seu rosto. "Você não tem que dizer isso." Eu sentia a queimadura das lágrimas, mas eu queria que elas ficassem escondidas. "Eu acho que eu meio que sempre soube, sabe? Acho que é por isso que eu não pude deixá-la sozinho durante toda a semana. Eu só queria gastar tanto tempo com você quanto eu podia, fingindo que tudo estava bem." Seus olhos não encontraram os meus enquanto ele falava, e eu fiquei a imaginar o quão difícil isso devia ser para ele.

"Eu sinto muito Embry. Eu realmente queria me sentir assim sobre você, mas... eu sinto muito." Ele estendeu a mão para enxugar uma lágrima que escapou e tentou me fazer calar. "Você merece alguém que se preocupa com você da mesma maneira que você se preocupa com ela." Eu sabia que Embry acabaria por encontrar a garota dos seus sonhos, e quem quer que fosse seria uma mulher de sorte - mas ela simplesmente não era eu.

Ele sentou-se para trás e deu de ombros. "Eu sei. Mas foi bom fingir que era você por um pouco. Não se sinta mal Bella. Eu sabia no que estava me metendo".

Eu poderia dizer que ele estava fazendo uma cara corajosa, e tanto quanto doía, eu também senti alívio. "Nós vamos continuar sendo amigos, certo?" Eu me senti tão pequena, pedindo tão fragilmente.

"É claro, Bella. Você sempre será uma parte do bando. Lembre-se, você sempre terá um lugar especial no meu coração." Ele trouxe a minha mão esquerda até seus lábios e beijou meus dedos. "Estou feliz que você está bem Bella. Melhore rápido, ok?"

Ele atirou para mim um de seus sorrisos quentes enquanto eu assenti com a cabeça, e então ele se levantou para sair. E então eu estava sozinha. Eu sabia que não seria a última vez que veria Embry e eu sabia que eventualmente nós estaríamos bem, mas provavelmente levaria um tempo antes de tudo voltar ao normal. Uma enfermeira parecendo familiar entrou depois de alguns instantes e começou a desligar-me de todas as máquinas e eu dei-lhe um sorriso agradecida. Ela estabeleceu alguma assustadora comida de hospital antes de partir, e eu fui mais uma vez deixada com meus pensamentos.

Eu não estranhei ficar sozinha, mas isso parecia diferente. A convicção da minha epifania corria através de mim e eu sabia que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Eu precisava parar de ser tão assustada. Eu precisava viver a vida ao máximo enquanto eu pudesse. Eu poderia muito bem ter morrido se Edward não tivesse me encontrado quando o fez, e eu não estava bem com isso. Eu queria o que Alice tinha - Eu queria um romance real, de novela, cheio de faíscas de amor. Todos merecem esse tipo de amor e eu percebi que eu estava roubando isso de Embry além de ser egoísta e ficar com ele mesmo quando eu sabia que não havia faísca entre nós.

Estremeci quando me sentei na desconfortável cama do hospital, mas no momento a necessidade de fazer xixi tinha precedente sobre a dor. Eu dolorosamente fiz meu caminho para o banheiro o mais rápido que pude e ri internamente quando me imaginei tropeçar - isso seria simplesmente muito engraçado. Felizmente eu sobrevivi à viagem sem mais incidentes ou lesões e parei por um momento, encontrando minha força antes de tentar a viagem de volta. Eu cometi o erro de olhar no espelho e me encolhi com a visão. Havia um grande hematoma roxo no lado esquerdo da minha testa, e o lado esquerdo do meu pescoço estava coberto com pequenos cortes de pedaços de vidro. Não é de admirar que todos eles olharam para mim daquele jeito.

Eu estava a meio caminho de volta à minha cama, quando houve uma suave batida na minha porta. "Bella?"

"Entre Jasper." Eu me senti levemente humilhada em pé no meu frágil vestido do hospital, ligeiramente curvada no meio do quarto do hospital - mas o que se pode fazer?

"Aqui, deixe-me ajudá-la." Ele estava ao meu lado em dois passos largos e ele cuidadosamente apoiou o meu braço bom e guiou-me para a cama. "Eu vejo que Nancy passou para desconectar você".

Eu ri com a sua terminologia. "Sim, eu precisava levantar-me. Então, qual é o veredito doutor? Eu posso ir para casa agora?" Você acharia que depois de tantas visitas ao hospital eu ficaria mais confortável em um, mas eu odiava isso. Agora que eu tinha provado a mim mesma que eu era capaz de andar por aí, eu estava mais ansiosa para ir embora.

Jasper estabilizou-me onde me sentei e começou a correr os dedos por cima do meu ombro direito. "Como você se sente? Qualquer tontura, náuseas?" Estremeci quando ele moveu ligeiramente meu braço para fora do apoio, mas foi mais dolorido pelo mau uso do que qualquer coisa.

"Não. Só ferida nos lugares esperados." Estremeci novamente quando ele escovou os dedos sobre os galos na minha cabeça. Ele afastou-se e piscou uma luz em meus olhos, e cantarolou enquanto escrevia algo na minha ficha. "Então, qual é o veredito?"

O canto da sua boca levantou-se num sorriso. "Alguém está impaciente hoje." Revirei os olhos, mas deixei-os deslizar porque eu _estava _impaciente. "Eu estou deixando você ir, mas eu estou te escrevendo uma receita para alguns remédios fortes para as dores, tenho uma sensação de que você vai precisar deles mais tarde".

Mais tarde? E quanto a agora? "É muito importante que você pegue leve nos próximos dias. Ou Carlisle ou eu iremos checar você, e eu não quero você dirigindo até um de nós dar-lhe um ok. Alice já passou pela sua casa para estocar seu apartamento com os alimentos, e se você precisar de alguma coisa você pode chamar qualquer um de nós a qualquer momento. Não que eu ache que Alice vai deixá-la sozinha tempo suficiente para se sentir solitária. Ok?"

Eu gostava do Dr. Hale e eu gostava que ele era o namorado de Alice. Eu poderia dizer que ele podia sentir meu desconforto e estava tentando me acalmar com humor. Do que eu poderia dizer ele era um bom médico e ele definitivamente tinha uma boa maneira ao lado da cama. Os cidadãos de Forks não tinham idéia de quanta sorte eles tinham tendo tanto Jasper como Carlisle para atendê-los. Tendo visitado a sala de emergência em New Hampshire várias vezes, eu poderia dizer objetivamente que se eu _tivesse_ que estar no hospital, eu preferia que fosse aqui.

"Sim, senhor." Eu fiz uma saudação, mas encolhi-me no movimento brusco, o que o fez rir. "Obrigada Jasper."

"Ei, eu estou apenas fazendo meu trabalho. Isso, e se alguma coisa acontecer com você em meu turno, tenho certeza que Alice me mataria." Nós dois rimos do absurdo dessa verdade particular. Ninguém mexe com Alice. "Ela está realmente saltando como uma louca na sala de espera agora. Ela tem algumas roupas para você e, não se preocupe, eu a fiz prometer roupas soltas. Você está pronta?"

Eu continuei a rir da imagem mental. Jasper e Alice realmente eram um jogo feito no céu e eu olhei para a frente desejando ser amiga deles pelos muitos anos por vir. "Pronta como eu nunca estive. Mande-a entrar... e obrigada novamente Jasper." Sua única resposta foi um aceno de cabeça tranqüilo, um pequeno gesto que tinha rapidamente se tornado sua marca registrada em minha mente.

Momentos depois Alice estava de volta à sua própria fada quando ela saltou seu caminho em meu quarto. "Bella! Vamos trocá-la e ir para casa!" Senti meu próprio nível de energia elevar com a sua presença e, com sua ajuda eu me troquei e oficialmente saímos do hospital em uma hora.

Quando chegamos ao meu apartamento, fiquei surpresa ao encontrar Jacob, Leah e Charlie, todos esperando por mim e Jacob teve a gentileza de me levar para dentro. Charlie e Jacob fazendo tempestade em copo d'água sobre mim como as mulheres de idade, enquanto Leah e Alice observavam sorrindo com graça. Era bom estar de volta ao meu apartamento em meu acolhedor e agradável moletom. Vendo a logomarca azul escuro do cinto de segurança em meu peito era algo que eu desejava poder esquecer, mas parecia estar para sempre gravada na minha memória.

Eu geralmente era muito boa em bloquear coisas desagradáveis, por isso não demorou muito para que a lembrança do acidente e as minhas duas noites no hospital desvanecessem ao fundo. Também ajudou que Alice, Emmett, Jacob e Leah me mantiveram entretida. Eles levavam turnos de sair comigo para o sofá, vendo filmes e alimentando-me, e ao mesmo tempo em que foi difícil no início apenas sentar e deixar que eles tivessem a sua maneira comigo, eu logo descobri que era um esforço inútil para tentar convencê-los a deixar de lado.

Em algum momento eu devo ter desmaiado, e o motivo que eu soube foi que eu acordei na minha cama, sem memória de como cheguei lá. O quarto estava escuro e meu despertador me disse que era 7hs, e me levou um longo minuto antes de eu perceber que era 7hs da noite, não da manhã. Eu delicadamente sentei-me, ouvindo atentamente por algum sinal de companhia. Tornei-me consciente do zumbido baixo da TV na sala, mas não parecia haver qualquer outro sinal de vida por lá.

Eu fiz meu caminho lentamente para a sala e parei nos meus calcanhares logo que eu percebi quem estava sentado no sofá. "Esme?"

Ela se virou e sorriu para mim de seu assento. "Bella, você está acordada!" Eu ainda estava parada, atordoada no lugar quando ela veio me abraçar. "Como você está se sentindo querida? Eu acho que é hora para outra dose daqueles comprimidos de cavalo, você deve estar com dor." Concordei entorpecidamente enquanto ela me levava para a cozinha.

Eu não estava esperando que Esme estivesse aqui e, por um motivo que eu não conseguia entender, isso me afetou mais do que eu estava preparada. Ela me deu um copo de água e eu engoli o comprimido para baixo, sem um segundo pensamento. "Obrigada Esme".

"Bobagem, eu estou feliz em ajudar. Você está com fome querida? Você provavelmente vai querer um pequeno lanche, pelo menos, para ir com isso." Ela estava de costas longe de mim enquanto olhava através de meus armários, sua voz suave e maternal. "Que tal uma agradável xícara quente de sopa de tomate e um sanduíche de queijo grelhado? Mmm, acho que eu só poderia fazer um para mim já que isso soa tão bom."

Sua risadinha suave borbulhando em torno dela, e com certeza eu estava rindo junto com ela. "Isso soa muito bem, obrigada." Enquanto eu a assistia trabalhando sobre o fogão, a realização me bateu forte. Eu não conseguia me lembrar da minha mãe cuidando de mim assim - sempre foi o contrário. Talvez ela fizesse quando eu era muito pequena para me lembrar, mas eu não tinha memórias distintas de minha mãe cuidando de mim dessa maneira.

Parecia... legal. - Fiquei surpresa ao perceber. Enquanto assistir meus amigos tentando cuidar de mim era bonito, e por vezes engraçado, isto era diferente. Poderia ser o tom suave e maternal de sua voz, ou a confiança com que ela se movia ao redor, ou poderia ser apenas a situação, mas o que quer que fosse isso me fez sentir calma e confortável.

Nós posteriormente nos movemos para o sofá com os nossos alimentos e nos estabelecemos em frente a TV. Entre mordidas, nós conversamos levemente, rindo de algumas das palhaçadas de Emmett e Alice, e Charlie. De alguma forma chegamos ao tema dos relacionamentos e, especificamente, aqueles entre Rosalie e Emmett e Jasper e Alice. Ela confidenciou em como ela estava feliz, sabendo que seus dois filhos pareciam estar em relacionamentos felizes e saudáveis. Nós compartilhamos uma boa gargalhada quando lhe contei a minha versão de como Alice e Jasper se conheceram, e também de como Emmett e Rosalie se conheceram. Parecia que foi dada a ela a versão diluída de ambos os incidentes.

"Qualquer mulher que pode colocar-se com Emmett merece uma medalha no meu livro." Nós duas estávamos enxugando as lágrimas de riso. "Eu sabia que Emmett seria um mão cheia no momento em que ele chutou da primeira vez. Eu tive o pior enjôo matinal com ele, e vamos apenas deixar quantos vezes eu o deixei cair de cabeça um segredo entre você e eu. Ele era um contorcionista!"

Eu estava com dor física realmente de rir, mas eu não podia parar. Esme continuou a deliciar-me com muito mais histórias embaraçosas sobre Emmett e Alice pela noite. Eu tive tudo que eu precisava se chegasse a hora de uma chantagem. Entre os fortes comprimidos assassinos da dor e uma companhia de Esme, minha dor foi quase completamente esquecida.

Depois que ela tinha ido para a noite e eu estava confortavelmente aninhada em minha muito suave, muito confortável cama, tentei fazer um balanço das últimas 72 horas. Tanta coisa mudou no que parecia ser um piscar de olhos - muito provavelmente porque eu estava inconsciente para a maior parte disso. Todos os meus amigos tinham ido acima e além da chamada do dever de cuidar de mim, e eu estava além de grata por tê-los em minha vida. Eu sabia que nunca seria capaz de agradecê-los corretamente, mas eu estava definitivamente indo passar o resto da minha vida cuidando deles assim como eles cuidaram de mim.

Eu ainda não tinha ouvido falar de Edward, e por algum motivo isso estava realmente me incomodando. Eu sei que Jacob ligou para ele para que ele soubesse que eu estava bem, mas isso não era bom o suficiente. Eu basicamente devia ao homem a minha vida, e de alguma forma um muito obrigado por telefone de Jacob não parecia bom o suficiente. Mas novamente, ele não tinha exatamente me procurado. Eu me pergunto o que aquilo significava. Talvez ele estivesse muito ocupado cobrindo Charlie, Jacob fez alusão a isso.

Eu me perguntei se isso mudaria as coisas entre nós novamente. Eu não queria ser sua donzela em perigo, e eu certamente não queria ser tratada de forma diferente como resultado, mas neste momento eu não o conhecia bem o suficiente para fazer um bom palpite de como ele agiria comigo. Justamente quando eu estava realmente ansiosa para reforçar a nossa amizade, eu tinha que ir e correr com meu caminhão para fora da estrada!

Claro, eu sabia o que deveria fazer, especialmente se eu estava indo para permanecer fiel a minha epifania. A nova Bella não deixaria as coisas mudarem. A nova Bella ligaria para Edward e o convidaria para um jantar de agradecimento uma vez que eu estivesse sem dor e capaz de me mover livremente em torno da cozinha. A nova Bella teria a certeza que ele teria uma cópia da chave do meu apartamento para que ele pudesse ficar aqui sempre que ele precisasse. A nova Bella não deixaria Edward reverter ao seu velho eu.

Acordei de manhã e estava imediatamente ciente do fato de que os efeitos dos analgésicos tinham definitivamente esgotado. Enquanto a minha cabeça parecia um pouco melhor, minha caixa torácica era uma outra questão. Eu devo ter rolado em torno dela durante meu sono, a julgar pela forma como eu doía. Uma vez que tomei os medicamentos, eu decidi que um banho era necessário, especialmente se alguém ia passar por aqui hoje.

Mesmo que eu tornei-me dolorosamente consciente de cada ponto sensível em meu corpo, a experiência global foi celestial. Senti-me humana de novo e os cheiros familiares do meu shampoo e sabonete acalmaram-me de dentro para fora. Eu também estava saboreando o fato de que eu não tive que me levantar cedo e ir trabalhar. Começar tomando o meu tempo na manhã de uma segunda-feira foi uma rara delicadeza que eu pretendia desfrutar ao máximo.

Quando eu escorreguei em meu conjunto de pijama de flanela, também tive uma grande quantidade de alegria a partir do conhecimento que eu passaria o dia inteiro no meu pijama. Nesse ponto, eu não me importava como estava vestida ou o que parecia. Eu só queria estar confortável e relaxar. Eu também estava animada por pensar que eu teria algum tempo para escrever sem interrupções. Eu estava decidida a escrever um livro e tê-lo publicado, e minha pequena epifania fez para que eu não tivesse mais uma desculpa para colocá-lo para fora.

E isso foi como basicamente passei segunda e terça-feira. Alice, Emmett, Jacob, Leah e Jasper vinham quando podiam e me faziam companhia. Jacob e Rosalie me garantiram que eles estavam trabalhando diligentemente em minha picape e que estaria em melhores condições do que antes do acidente. Charlie veio para o jantar, e eu tinha uma sensação de que ele acabou de perder o nosso regular jantar de domingo.

Certo bastante, embora, na terça-feira à noite eu estava começando a sentir-me preocupada com as minhas aulas, e como elas estariam provavelmente muito atrasadas com qualquer que seja o substituto que eles encontraram para me cobrir. Embora eu tenha um grande respeito pelos professores substitutos, simplesmente não há passado, ficando o fato de que o máximo que você pode esperar em sua ausência é que a sala de aula ainda esteja em um pedaço quando você voltar.

Jasper, ou devo dizer, o Dr. Hale, pareceu satisfeito com meu progresso e estava confiante de que eu estava apta para voltar ao trabalho. Alice foi declarada minha acompanhante oficial até que minha picape estivesse de volta e funcionando, e eu estava ansiosa por voltar à minha rotina.

Mas eu ainda não tinha visto ou falado com Embry desde que fui liberada do hospital, e eu ainda gostaria de ver ou ouvir sobre Edward. Ambas as ausências pesavam em minha mente. Eu acho que eu esperava que Edward tivesse encontrado tempo de, pelo menos, ligar-me, mas mais uma vez eu achei que deveria conhecê-lo melhor. Eu entendi porque Embry teve de se distanciar e eu estava bem em dar-lhe o espaço que ele precisava.

Eu estava atualmente no meio de uma batalha épica com o meu telefone com a nova e a velha Bella duelando. Eu sabia que eu deveria apenas ligar para ele e acabar com isso - não havia nada de estranho em ligar e agradecer ao homem que salvou minha vida. _Basta ligar para ele!_ E então eu liguei.

"Bella! Sentiu minha falta?" O encanto de Emmett era algo de um gosto adquirido, mas de alguma forma irresistível uma vez que tinha chegado a você.

Por um momento, eu senti meu nervoso se dissipar. "Hey Em. Na verdade, Edward está aí?" Minha voz era praticamente um guincho com o tempo que eu consegui fazer a pergunta, e eu odiava como ela me fez soar como uma menininha de novo.

"Oh, eu vejo como é. Claro, deixe-me chamá-lo para você." Eu ri nervosamente enquanto eu esperava para o telefone ser repassado. Eu podia ouvir a voz de Emmett de novo, mas ele estava distante. "Ouch! O que foi isso?"

Eu estava prestes a perguntar no que ele tropeçou quando ouvi Edward limpar a garganta. "Uh, oi Bella. Fico feliz em ouvir que você está melhorando".

Minha respiração ofegou na minha garganta quando eu registrei o aborrecimento em sua voz. "Um, sim, obrigada. Estou pegando você em um momento ruim?" Ele não poderia estar realmente aborrecido comigo, poderia?

Ele hesitou um pouco antes de responder. "Realmente, agora não é o melhor tempo. Mas o que você precisa?" O incômodo foi mais composto dessa vez, mas estava claro que ele estava ansioso para desligar o telefone comigo. Por que ele se sentiria assim era um mistério para mim.

Senti meu temperamento incendiar-se, como parecia fazer quando Edward está sendo um idiota. "Eu percebi. Bem, eu liguei originalmente com a intenção de lhe agradecer por salvar minha vida, mas vejo agora que foi um erro. Sinto muito ter incomodado tanto você." Eu desliguei assim que as lágrimas com raiva transbordaram dos cantos dos meus olhos.

Eu não posso acreditar que eu confiei nele! Eu tinha sido nada mais que gentil e paciente com ele, tentei ser sua amiga, mas eu acho que é verdade o que dizem - você não pode mudar as manchas de um leopardo. Bem, eu aprendi minha lição. Edward Masen realmente é um idiota, e eu era estúpida por pensar sempre o contrário.

* * *

_**N.T.:** Essa fic acaba comigo, fato!!! completamente apaixonada por essa história... o que acharam dessa reação do Edward??? Deixem reviews... Bjs, Ju_


	13. Bandeira Branca

**Capítulo 13**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

**Bandeira Branca**

O tempo passa, contusões desaparecem, feridas se curam e a vida continua quer você queira ou não. Quando eu olhei para o calendário na minha mesa, tomei nota do fato que o dia de Ação de Graças estava se aproximando rapidamente e eu não tinha idéia para onde todo o tempo tinha ido. A evidência física de minha última viagem à sala de emergência foi finalmente embora, mas eu gostaria de pensar que os efeitos da minha epifania ainda estavam vivos e claros.

Embry e eu estávamos bem em nossa maneira de estar de volta à forma como as coisas eram, e o rumor era que ele estava vendo uma nova garota. Eu acho que ele estava relutante em dizer-me porque estava preocupado com minha reação, mas ele realmente não tinha nada com o que se preocupar. Tudo que eu queria era que ele fosse feliz, e se essa garota era isso para ele, então eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

Na verdade, parecia que todos os meus amigos estavam felizes com seus pares e seus relacionamentos estavam progredindo bem. Ângela e Ben estavam empenhados profundamente nos preparativos para o casamento, Alice e Jasper estavam se preparando para morar juntos e Emmett estava praticamente vivendo com Rosalie agora, no apartamento acima do seu bar, que estava programado para abrir em duas semanas.

Em termos de trabalho e escola, as coisas estavam indo bem. Fiquei satisfeita com o progresso que minhas aulas tiveram e nós estávamos no caminho certo com o que precisava ser coberto este ano. A melhor notícia de todas foi que a minha aluna, Erin O'Connor foi finalmente colocada em custódia preventiva, com uma bela família adotiva e seu pai estava sendo acusado de abuso. Eu já podia ver as pequenas mudanças em seu comportamento, e lendo algumas das atribuições que ela escreveu me deu uma visão para o seu estado de espírito. Eu sabia que seria um longo tempo antes que ela se recuperasse totalmente dos horrores que aquele homem fez com ela, mas isto deu-me algum conforto que ela estava segura agora.

A única desvantagem de ser uma grande parte da investigação era ter de lidar com a polícia. Mesmo que eu estivesse mantendo o anonimato porque eu era aquela que iniciou a investigação, eu ainda era obrigada a dar uma declaração. Isso provavelmente não teria sido como um sofrimento, exceto pelo fato de que Edward estava no comando do inquérito. Dizer que as coisas estavam difíceis e tensas entre nós seria como dizer que o Titanic era apenas um barco.

Estávamos oficialmente de volta à estaca zero, e ele demonstrava não se importar muito. Apesar de como eu estava com raiva, não escapou da minha percepção como cansado e desgastado ele parecia. Ele sempre foi pálido, mas todas as sugestões de cores que ele poderia ter se foram. As bolsas sob seus olhos eram praticamente contusões e seu olhar era baixo e sem vida. Eu não queria me importar, mas eu me importava. Eu queria ficar zangada com ele e esquecer tudo, mas eu não podia. Eu estava preocupada com ele.

Eu tinha tentado ligar para ele não muito tempo depois da minha recuperação para desculpar-me por ter desligado na cara dele e perdido meu temperamento. Eu até mesmo fui tão longe a ponto de deixar uma mensagem pedindo desculpas, mas eu nunca o ouvi ligar de volta. Eu esperava que vê-lo em pessoa poderia ter algum efeito, mas ele me olhava de uma forma puramente profissional, nada mais. Uma vez que o meu papel na investigação foi concluído, eu já não tinha uma desculpa ou motivo para vê-lo, e eu não o vi. Sempre que Emmett e Alice tentavam levá-lo para passar o tempo com a gente, ele estava sempre ocupado ou trabalhando.

Quando eu finalmente expliquei a Alice por que ele estava agindo de maneira diferente comigo, ela quase explodiu e eu imediatamente me arrependi. Eu não era rápida o suficiente para impedi-la de conversar com ele, mas eu era capaz de acalmá-la para não segurar isso contra ele para o resto do tempo. No final do dia eu ainda me preocupava com ele, mesmo que ele não me quisesse, e eu não queria que a nossa amizade impactasse seus relacionamentos existentes.

Depois disso, Edward realmente nem entrava na conversa, e tudo que eu podia fazer era esperar que ele estivesse cuidando de si mesmo. Ainda me incomodava que eu deixasse meu temperamento obter o melhor de mim - mas Alice foi rápida em apontar que não foi culpa minha eu ter me estendido, me aberto a ele, e ainda assim ele optou por me afastar. Mas isso ainda não me fez sentir-me melhor. Eu sentia como se tivesse o decepcionando de alguma forma, que eu não segurei minha terra quando ele empurrou muito forte, que eu não era a pessoa que ele precisava que eu fosse. Eu reconheci a irracionalidade desses pensamentos, mas eles estavam lá de qualquer maneira.

O lado bom de tudo isso foi que eu tive um monte de tempo para mim e eu realmente consegui terminar meu livro. Foi catártico para trabalhar os meus problemas e preocupações através dos personagens que criei e eu achei que eu estava particularmente impulsionada para completá-lo uma vez que comecei. Eu estava orgulhosa de mim mesma em muitos níveis, mas principalmente por completar um dos objetivos de vida que eu redefini para mim depois do acidente.

Uma das coisas que aprendi foi que a vida era muito curta para me manter sempre lamentando. Eu já tinha tantas coisas que me arrependia e eu não queria acrescentar mais à lista. Até agora, eu estava fazendo razoavelmente bem para mim, e o único arrependimento que eu não conseguia deixar passar era a maneira como eu maltratei Edward.

Meu livro foi uma vitória que eu estava guardando para mim mesma por enquanto. Eu enviei inquéritos a várias editoras e eu não queria atrair o azar. Conhecendo Alice, ela faria disso um grande negócio e não haveria nenhuma maneira de pará-la. Talvez isso fosse egoísta, talvez eu fosse uma covarde, mas eu queria ver que tipo de resposta me dariam antes de eu compartilhar o livro com meus amigos. Eu até mesmo dei o nome de Emmett a um personagem como prometido. Havia também o fato de que o livro era muito pessoal e se você olhasse bem de perto, havia muito de mim e meus problemas escritos claramente nas páginas.

Era a história de uma menina que se sentia completamente sozinha no mundo e sentia como se ela fosse invisível para aqueles ao seu redor. Mas um dia ela foi à escola, e ela não se sentia como se ela fosse invisível, ela tinha realmente se tornado invisível para aqueles ao seu redor. A história é contada completamente da sua perspectiva, e porque eu o escrevi, em última análise, é sobre encontrar a si mesmo e encontrar o amor. Em algum lugar dentro de mim havia um eterno otimismo convicto de que o verdadeiro amor era real e estava à espera de todos nós - tão naturalmente meu livro tem um final feliz. Pena que eu não poderia escrever o meu próprio final feliz.

Mais uma semana chegou ao fim e eu ocupava-me com a limpeza de minha mesa e triagem dos meus e-mails. Meus grandes planos para o fim de semana consistiam de compras para o jantar de domingo com Charlie, bem como pegar alguns suprimentos para o jantar de Ação de Graças também. Charlie e eu tínhamos sido convidados para passar o dia de Ação de Graças na casa dos Cullen e eu tinha me oferecido para assar um par de tortas. Eu também estava surpresa quando Alice me informou que todos os nossos amigos de La Push foram convidados também, e evidentemente Embry estava pronto para revelar a nova namorada.

Eu estava realmente ansiosa por uns dias distante da escola, bem como estar rodeada pelos meus amigos, minha família. Eu também estava chateada que eu tinha uma pilha de ensaios que precisavam ser corrigidos. Eu não gostava de levar meu trabalho para casa, mas havia dias que era totalmente inevitável. Meu objetivo era ter tudo corrigido e entregar de volta antes de quarta-feira, que é quando começava o feriado de Ação de Graças. Vendo como eu tive um fim de semana completamente rotineiro planejado, achei que não ia me levar muito tempo para passar tudo.

O sinal era certo para tocar a qualquer minuto e os sons familiares dos estudantes partindo para o fim de semana era filtrado através da minha porta. Suspirei enquanto desligava meu computador e peguei a pilha de papéis na minha mesa e me mudei para guardá-los na minha bolsa.

"Bella!" Eu literalmente caí da cadeira, e a pilha de papéis subiu ar quando Alice conseguiu assustar a merda fora de mim novamente. "Desculpe!"

"Alice!" Sentei-me para trás na minha bunda e esfreguei minha rótulas onde eu tinha caído. "Eu realmente queria que você não fizesse isso. Tudo o que eu estou pedindo é uma batida quieta ou alguma coisa!"

Alice foi imediatamente ao chão comigo, então nós duas engatinhávamos pegando os papéis. "Eu sei, eu sei. Me desculpe".

Eu tirei meus dedos para fora dos meus sapatos enquanto eu continuei a recolher os papéis espalhados no chão. "Então, o que aconteceu Alice?"

"Huh? Ah... nada realmente importante." Hmmm, uma coisa era certa, ela estava escondendo algo. Eu posso ser uma péssima mentirosa, mas isso não significava que eu não poderia dizer quando alguém estava me escondendo alguma coisa.

"Mentirosa." Eu calei meus movimentos para que eu pudesse olhar para baixo, com uma sobrancelha levantada incrédula.

Eu poderia vê-la olhando para mim com o canto dos olhos, tentando fingir que ela não me viu olhando para ela. Ela demorou alguns longos momentos, mas eventualmente ela se virou para mim. "Não é nada Bella... bem... é sobre a ação de graças." Ela fez uma pausa para respirar antes da próxima frase sair com pressa. "Mamãe convidou Edward e não me disse até hoje, e ele concordou em ir, e eu sei que as coisas têm sido estranhas entre vocês dois, e eu só queria avisá-la antes do tempo, mas talvez essa seja uma coisa boa porque vocês dois podem conversar e ele pode pedir desculpas e vocês podem voltar a ser amigos, talvez".

Senti-me como o meu computador deve se sentir quando eu digito muito rápido e há um atraso entre o que eu digito e o que aparece na tela. Eu peguei que isso era sobre o jantar de ação de graças e Edward estaria lá em algum lugar, mas era isso. "Huh?"

O sinal tocou e nós duas pulamos ao som. Até agora a maioria dos documentos foram coletados e havia apenas alguns se desviando pela sala. Alice fechou a porta da minha sala enquanto eu estava a recolher o último dos documentos. Voltei para minha mesa para obter os documentos em ordem e na minha bolsa antes de qualquer outra coisa fazer com que eles voassem novamente.

Uma vez que os alunos tinham desaparecido do corredor e a tarde DISMISSAL SOUNDS FADED, Alice soltou uma lufada de ar. "Eu disse, Edward vai estar no jantar de Ação de Graças".

Sem me virar para olhar para ela, eu dei de ombros. "Tudo bem? Eu não entendo. Qual é o problema?"

Ela não gostava da idéia de ter essa conversa com as minhas costas e ela pisou em torno de seu caminho para estar em frente a mim. "Bella, você vai ficar bem com isso?"

Fiquei surpresa com o tom sombrio de sua voz e isso me fez olhar para cima rapidamente. "Por que eu não ficaria?"

Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco, como se ela não estivesse esperando minha reação. Seus olhos estreitaram-se ligeiramente e eu me senti um pouco desconfortável com seu intenso escrutínio. "Depois do que aconteceu eu não tinha certeza se você se sentiria confortável em torno dele".

Eu não poderia estar certa, mas eu senti que havia algo mais a que ela se referia, mas eu não sabia o que era. Eu não consegui encontrar o seu olhar quando eu respondi com outro encolher de ombros. "Nada realmente _aconteceu_Alice. Claro que fiquei um pouco magoada naquele momento porque eu pensei que estávamos começando a nos conhecer melhor. Mas se ele não quer ser meu amigo, eu não estou indo segurar isso contra ele. Não é realmente uma grande coisa".

Eu podia sentir seus olhos me acusando de um crime imaginário e eu não sabia o que era. "Bella, você sabe que pode me dizer qualquer coisa, certo?"

Sua pergunta e o tom me fizeram encontrar seu olhar curioso com um começo. "Claro Alice! Por quê? O que está errado?"

Sua expressão suavizou imediatamente e eu pensei ter visto um flash de compreensão em seus olhos. Mas o que ela entendeu naquele momento ainda era um mistério para mim. "Não tem nada errado Bella. Eu só estava sendo boba. Então você tem certeza que está tudo bem com isso? Você não está apenas dizendo isso?"

Eu não entendi para onde isso estava vindo e eu estava começando a ter a nítida impressão de que ela sabia algo que eu não sabia. Eu confiava em Alice o suficiente para saber que, se era algo que eu precisava saber, ela me diria, então eu tentei o meu melhor para dominar a minha curiosidade.

"Tenho certeza de Alice".

Parecendo satisfeita com a minha resposta, seu sorriso estava de volta no lugar. "Então, que tipo de tortas você faz? Você vai fazer uma torta de abóbora? Oooo! Que tal uma torta de nozes! Oooo! Ou melhor ainda - a torta de maçã especial!"

Ela tinha me feito falar rindo como uma tola! "O que você quiser Alice".

"Eu ouvi algo sobre tortas?" Emmett entrou em minha sala e não foi de admirar que ele era capaz de ouvir a conversa através da porta, porque, vamos encarar, Alice não pode ser ignorada.

Como eu viria a esperar, Emmett tinha-nos feito rir todo o caminho até o estacionamento onde Rosalie estava esperando por ele. Tão logo a viu, ele carregou até ela e envolveu seus grandes braços em torno de seu físico de modelo. Alice e eu nos viramos, vendo como Emmett e Rosalie estavam mais confortáveis com demonstrações públicas de afeto do que o resto de nós.

Emmett conseguiu nos desejar um bom fim de semana antes de ele e Rosalie estarem fora para o fim de semana. Evidentemente ele tinha planejado algo e ele foi muito claro que era melhor não perguntar mais detalhes.

Alice foi comigo no supermercado e me ajudou a decidir quais tortas fazer. Corei quando ela chegou na calda de chocolate e chantilly, e eu cometi o erro de perguntar por que ela estava escolhendo aqueles. Houve algumas coisas que eu realmente não precisava saber sobre meus amigos e sua vida sexual aparentemente muito saudável. Como a sorte disso, Jasper ligou para Alice assim que nós estávamos na linha do caixa e tudo que eu soube é que o que quer que ele disse conseguiu fazer Alice corar – o que é dizer muito. Inútil dizer - assim que Alice pagou por suas provisões, ela saiu de lá!

Eu carreguei a minha picape e sorri quando liguei o aparelho de som atualizado que Emmett e Rosalie insistiram que era uma necessidade. Até eu poderia admitir que soou muito melhor e eu poderia até ligar o meu ipod diretamente nele. Antes que eu dirigisse para fora do estacionamento, eu conectei meu ipod e ajustei-o à minha lista de músicas clássicas favoritas. Suspirei contente como os sons suaves da Serenata para Ventos de Mozart me envolveu.

Outro fim de semana para mim... A imagem de Rosalie envolvida nos braços de Emmett bateu na minha cabeça e senti o pulsar dos batimentos cardíacos daquele segundo incômodo– aquele que pulsava em momentos como este, quando eu estava muito consciente do tipo de companhia que estava faltando na minha vida. Na maioria das vezes era fácil ignorar porque eu estava muito contente com a minha vida como era. Minha vida estava no momento e felizmente livre de drama, e eu não estava com pressa para mudar isso.

Como se na sugestão, apercebi-me de luzes da polícia piscando atrás de mim e com certeza havia uma viatura da Polícia de Forks tentando parar-me. Olhei para o meu velocímetro para verificar que eu não estava em alta velocidade - na verdade, eu estava indo um pouco abaixo do limite de velocidade afixado. Talvez eu tivesse uma luz da parte traseira queimada? Certamente Jacob e Rosalie teriam me deixado saber se esse fosse o caso. Talvez fosse apenas Charlie - por que mais alguém me pararia? Cuidadosamente, eu parei e desliguei a minha música.

Minha respiração veio a uma parada total e completa quando eu vi o oficial dar um passo para fora de sua viatura. Não foi até que rolei a minha janela e a brisa do ar de novembro soprou no meu rosto que eu me lembrei como respirar. Claro que seria Edward me parando!

Ele não olhou para mim quando ele se aproximou, "Licença e registro, por favor." Sendo a bem treinada civil que eu sou, eu já os tinha na mão e sem dizer uma palavra eu entreguei-os para ele. "Bella, você sabe por que eu a parei?"

Havia algo na sua voz e eu estava silenciosamente disposta a olhar para cima para que eu pudesse ver a expressão no seu rosto. Mas, quase como se ele pudesse ouvir o meu pedido mudo, ele propositalmente manteve a cabeça baixa.

"Não, na verdade. O que eu fiz de errado?" Eu senti o que deve ter sido a adrenalina correndo pelo meu sistema. Foi uma reação instintiva de ser parada - embora eu não acho que eu tinha feito nada de errado.

Ele finalmente olhou para mim, e eu senti dor atirar em meu peito com a visão. Ele parecia melhor do que a última vez que o vi, mas o cansaço era ainda dolorosamente evidente em seu rosto. "Você estava dirigindo 40 milhas por hora em uma zona de 55 milhas por hora".

Eu podia sentir meu rosto aquecer enquanto corava e eu estava lutando para lembrar da última vez que eu me senti como uma idiota. "Ah. Desculpe?"

Ele se mexeu em seu lugar e recostou-se contra a minha picape. Quando meus olhos finalmente pousaram nos seus, eu não poderia deixar de notar que eles pareciam mais escuros, quase sem graça. "Eu estava apenas preocupado. Não é sempre que tenho de parar alguém por estar indo muito lento por aqui." Ele entregou-me a minha licença e registro.

Preocupado? Desde quando Edward Masen se preocupa comigo? Eu tive que morder de volta a raiva. "Estou bem, nada está errado. Acho que eu não estava prestando atenção à forma lenta que eu estava indo. Me desculpe por isso. Ninguém estava atrás de mim, então eu não acho que foi um problema." Apesar de meus esforços, minha voz soou ainda cortada. "Desculpe, isso saiu errado".

Um sorriso triste, completamente desprovido de humor puxou seus lábios enquanto ele balançou a cabeça. "Bella... você não tem nada para sobre o que se desculpar." Eu não entendi todas as emoções rodando em mim e fazendo o meu estômago virar. "Bella, eu fiz uma confusão terrível de coisas. Eu não culpo você por me odiar. Você nunca tem que pedir desculpas para mim".

"Edward, eu não te odeio." O pedaço do meu coração que quebrou por Edward, o pedaço que eu tinha quase esquecido começou a doer com a visão na minha frente. Como ele poderia se sentir assim? Eu tinha que fazer isso melhor.

"Bella eu... eu não posso ter essa conversa aqui, desse jeito." Ele olhou em volta ansiosamente e soltou uma lufada de ar. "Meu turno está quase no fim. Estaria tudo bem se eu fosse para falar com você?"

"Uh..." minha mandíbula articuladamente aberta e eu estava completamente perdida em como responder. As coisas simplesmente não foram somando-se no momento. "Huh?" Eu não poderia envolver o meu cérebro em volta da parte onde _ele_ queria falar _comigo._

Ele limpou a garganta sem jeito e cerrou o maxilar. "Está tudo bem. Eu entendo. Vou deixá-la sozinha. Sinto muito ter incomodado você." As palavras saíram da sua boca em uma corrida e foi uma luta para compreendê-lo.

Ele fez um movimento para virar e caminhar de volta para sua viatura é foi aí que tudo afundou para dentro "Não! Espere! Me desculpe. Claro que você pode vir." Ele congelou meio passo. "Edward, eu quis dizer isso quando eu disse que eu estaria aqui para você sempre que você quisesse. Por favor..." mas eu não sabia mais o que eu estava pedindo, então deixei meu apelo estendido ali.

Houve um longo momento, carregado de silêncio antes de ele se virar para me encarar. Sua boca abriu e fechou algumas vezes antes de ele finalmente encontrar as palavras. "Eu não devo levar mais de uma hora." Ele hesitou novamente, "eu realmente estou arrependido Bella."

Antes que eu pudesse responder, ele estava longe demais para eu falar sem gritar. Eu estava realmente um pouco assustada com o comportamento dele. Este era um Edward inteiramente novo e eu não sabia o que fazer com ele. Acho que eu teria que esperar cerca de uma hora para descobrir este último mistério. Às vezes parecia que tudo o que fazíamos era pedir desculpas ao outro e eu não gostava que esse pensamento era tudo.

Eu esperei até que ele estava de volta na estrada e a uma boa distância antes de retomar minha viagem para casa. Eu sabia que era muito esperar que ainda pudéssemos ser amigos e eu tive que trabalhar duro para manter as minhas esperanças de subir muito alto. Conforme eu puxei para a minha vaga de estacionamento no meu apartamento, eu sabia que eu ainda queria dar-lhe uma tentativa se ele me desse a chance. Eu nunca antes senti uma influência tão profunda por alguém, ou como um forte desejo de ajudar, e eu não entendia o que era sobre Edward que me fazia sentir dessa forma.

De qualquer maneira, eu sabia que essa conversa mudaria tudo. Ou podíamos consertar tudo o que quer que tenha sido empurrado Edward longe, ou não. Eu também sabia que não podia continuar colocando-me lá fora. Em algum momento, se seríamos amigos, ele teria de encontrar-me no meio do caminho. Eu tive que sorrir para mim enquanto pegava minhas compras, eu podia sentir toda a força e certeza disso agora, mas eu aprendi que quando chegasse realmente a estar em torno de Edward, eu não pensava sempre em linha reta. _Gostaria de saber do que se trata isso. __  
_  
Como eu costumo fazer, eu mudei para minhas roupas movendo-me relaxadamente e comecei a recolher minha roupa suja em preparação para o dia da lavanderia amanhã. Eu estava prestes a tirar a minha pilha de papéis quando houve uma batida na porta. Olhei para o relógio e fui deixada para saber para onde foi todo o tempo. Mas quando eu abri a porta, fui surpreendida com o que eu encontrei.

"Achei que uma outra oferta de paz estava em ordem." Edward sorriu desconfortavelmente enquanto segurava uma caixa de pizza grande. "Eu espero que você não se importe, tomei a liberdade de trazer o jantar. É de pepperoni, cogumelo e abacaxi, como da última vez. Tenho medo de desejo que tenho disso desde que me apresentou a ela".

Eu não parei o sorriso que alcançou meu rosto. "Entre, isso cheira realmente muito bem." Sua postura relaxou um pouco quando ele fez o seu caminho para a minha cozinha. Notei que ele tinha tomado tempo para a mudança em um par casual de jeans e uma camisa por baixo da jaqueta de couro.

"O que você gostaria de beber?" Eu perguntei sobre o meu ombro enquanto puxava para fora um par de pratos e copos. "Tenho água... e... suco de uva... e... bem, eu poderia sempre fazer um chá, mas isso é tudo".

"Água está bom, obrigado." Eu pulei um pouco quando a voz dele pareceu muito mais perto do que eu imaginava. Copos de água cheios, voltei para a mesa. "Isso é ótimo. Tem sido muito tempo desde que eu pedi pizza para o jantar." Meu estômago escolheu esse momento para resmungar, fazendo-me corar ligeiramente.

Felizmente Edward ou não ouviu, ou preferiu ignorá-lo, e nós simplesmente escavamos em nosso jantar. Agora que eu sabia que eventualmente poderíamos falar, era mais fácil deixar de lado a necessidade de dizer algo. Eu convidei-o para minha casa e agora era sua vez de iniciar a conversa se era isso que ele queria.

Algum tempo depois da fatia número dois eu o ouvi limpar a garganta. "Então... hum... Bella..." Eu olhei para cima, surpresa ao ouvir o som tão inseguro. Edward era muitas coisas, mas eu nunca tinha ouvido-o lutar muito pelas palavras - normalmente ele simplesmente não falava. "Eu tenho que admitir que fiquei bastante... surpreendido quando você concordou com isso".

Lavei a minha última mordida de pizza e usei esse tempo para formular a minha resposta. Eu não queria parecer rude e eu não queria dar muito também. "Bem, como eu disse, eu lhe disse que eu estaria aqui para você quando você estivesse pronto para falar".

Ele balançou a cabeça e parecia a transformar as palavras em sua mente antes de responder. "Eu acho que eu sinto como se tivesse sido uma má desculpa de um amigo para você, e eu não sabia... Eu não sabia se eu tinha arruinado qualquer chance de ter uma verdadeira amizade com você depois... bem... depois que você desligou na minha cara".

Meu coração afundou-se ao meu estômago e meu olhar caiu em minhas mãos enquanto elas se mexiam. "Eu sinto muito por como me comportei. Tentei te ligar depois para me desculpar, mas quando você não ligou de volta..."

"Você me ligou?!" Minha cabeça disparou quando ele me cortou. Eu assenti, incerta de como ele poderia ter perdido a mensagem que eu deixei. "Bella, se eu soubesse..." A expressão dele era torturada e foi tornando-se dolorosamente claro que ele nunca recebeu essa mensagem. "Bella, eu não tinha idéia que você ligou. Deus, se eu soubesse... Bella, eu sinto muito".

Seus tristes olhos verdes estavam pedindo, implorando-me para acreditar nele. "Edward, está tudo bem. Foi um mal-entendido".

"Não Bella, você não entende. Eu pensei... eu estava receoso que eu tinha estragado tudo de novo, que eu finalmente tinha afastado você completamente e... Deus, tantas vezes eu quis falar com você e explicar..." Até agora seu rosto estava enterrado em suas mãos e sua voz traía cada grama de dor, medo e remorso que ele sentiu ao longo dos últimos meses.

Foi doloroso para testemunhar e eu estava tendo um momento difícil para dizer a diferença entre a minha dor e a sua. A pior parte sobre isso foi que eu poderia dizer que ele estava segurando. Eu poderia dizer que havia mais, mas ele não quis dizer isso por medo de me fazer sentir mal.

Eu não sei por que fiz isso, mas era quase uma experiência fora do corpo como eu assisti-me chegar e tocar o seu braço revestido pelo couro. Ele suspirou pesadamente e, lentamente, trouxe seu rosto para cima e minha respiração prendeu na minha garganta assim que eu vi a pontinha de esperança em seus olhos.

"Edward, uma vez você me chamou de teimosa, e você estava certo. Você descobrirá que, apesar de todas as aparências, eu tenho um grande temperamento - uma característica que herdei de Charlie quando estou com medo. Se eu pudesse desfazer o que eu disse no telefone, eu o faria. Mas Edward, eu não desisto dos meus amigos, não importa o que aconteça".

Este foi, sem dúvida, um dos momentos mais intensos da minha vida e eu não acho que poderia puxar meus olhos longe dos seus mesmo se o apartamento pegasse fogo. Eu podia sentir o lado da minha boca se transformar em um pequeno sorriso enquanto falava do meu temperamento, mas eu estava com toda a seriedade quando cheguei ao cerne da questão. Eu precisava que ele soubesse que eu nunca desistiria dele, mas eu nunca antes tinha me sentido desta... forma sobre esta conversa. Tudo parecia mais ... carregado com Edward, mais volátil.

Eu sentia como se seus olhos verdes estivessem queimando-me com a sua intensidade e eu encontrei-me perdida neles. "Bella, eu nunca conheci alguém como você antes. Como você faz isso?"

"Fazer o quê?" Sentei de volta na minha cadeira, mas ainda não conseguia puxar meus olhos longe dele.

"Como você pode viver no mundo em que vivemos e não ser tão consumido por ele? Como é que você é tão... boa?" Eu não conseguia decifrar a expressão no seu rosto ou o tom de sua voz, e eu sinceramente não entendi a pergunta.

Eu não podia mais segurar o meu terreno sob o escrutínio intenso de seu olhar e desviei os olhos de volta para meu colo. "Eu não sei." Eu nunca pensei em mim como algo que não seja comum e certamente nunca nada de extraordinário. Eu era apenas Bella. A tensão era desconfortável e eu estava lutando para pensar em algum alívio cômico. "Talvez isto seja meu super-poder?"

Pela primeira vez desde o meu jantar, ele sorriu seu sorriso torto. "Eu acho que é uma explicação que eu não estava esperando." Eu encontrei-me rindo nervosamente. "Bem, então qual seria o meu super-poder?" Seu sorriso se transformou em um sorriso tolo, mas pude perceber que havia uma curiosidade genuína por trás da questão aparentemente provocativa.

Eu trouxe um dedo para cima para bater contra a minha boca enquanto eu pensava. Eu podia sentir os cantos de minha boca contrair com a minha tentativa frustrada de segurar um sorriso. "Hmmm, eu não sei. Meu poder não envolve a detecção dos poderes dos outros".

Com a melhor cara de pôquer que eu já vi, ele estava novamente sério. "Estou vendo. Bem, eu gostaria de pensar que posso ler as pessoas muito bem, mas depois que você veio jogou essa teoria por água abaixo".

Eu não tinha certeza se era um elogio ou um insulto. "O que você quer dizer?"

Seu sorriso tornou-se apologético. "Desculpe, isso não saiu direito. Eu só queria dizer que eu não consigo obter uma boa leitura de você. Você nunca faz ou diz o que eu espero".

Eu caí um pouco no meu lugar com um suspiro. "Você não é a primeira pessoa que fala isso." Isso ainda não parecia como um elogio, mas eu poderia dizer pelo seu tom e expressão que ele não via isso como um insulto.

"Bem, é verdade." Ele sentou no seu lugar e foi só quando ele se moveu que eu percebi como é que estávamos inclinados um para o outro. "Bella, eu tenho que perguntar... por quê? Por que você continua a me mostrar bondade quando eu me manifestei várias vezes como o monstro que eu realmente sou? Eu não sei o que você vê em mim".

Senti meu rosto esquentar quando a ira acendeu-se dentro de mim. "Monstro? Edward, você é muitas coisas, mas eu dificilmente o classificaria como um monstro!"

Meu olhar severo derreteu quando eu encarei Edward. A expressão, a alma torturada, era uma sobre a qual eu li muitas vezes antes, mas eu nunca realmente entendi o que era até este momento. Quando nossos olhos se encararam eu pude ver todos os pretextos caírem e Edward estava permitindo que eu realmente o visse. Se havia uma alma torturada, era Edward. Com um olhar eu pude ver toda a sua dor, todas as suas inseguranças, toda a sua auto-aversão, toda a sua tristeza, mas ainda havia aquele vislumbre de esperança que eu tinha visto antes, e é isso a que me agarrei.

Minha expressão suavizou por conta própria quando eu falei. "Edward, você não é um monstro. Eu posso não conhecer você muito bem, ou saber o que aconteceu em seu passado, mas você não é nenhum monstro. Pondo de lado o fato de que você salvou a minha vida, eu sei que você escolheu uma profissão cuja única finalidade é ajudar as pessoas. Eu sei que você tem amigos que realmente se preocupam com você".

Seus olhos tristes e torturados deslocaram cortando a nossa ligação, e por razões que eu não entendo, eu não gostei disso. "Edward, você não é um monstro. Aquele homem, Sr. O'Connor, o homem que abusou de sua única filha, _ele_ é um monstro. Você não é aquele tipo de homem, Edward. Eu não preciso saber tudo sobre para saber muito".

Parecia que o ar que nos rodeava se tornou carregado de eletricidade e a atmosfera era tão pesada que eu tinha dificuldade para respirar. Eu podia sentir o cheiro da raiva brotando as lágrimas nos meus olhos e meu rosto parecia que estava pegando fogo. Edward apertou seus olhos fechados e beliscou a ponta do nariz entre o polegar e o indicador.

"Bella, há coisas que você não sabe... coisas que mudarão sua opinião sobre mim..." Vergonha. A voz dele estava pingando de vergonha, e se eu estava sendo honesta comigo mesmo, pela primeira vez eu estava preocupada que ele estivesse certo - de que havia algo sobre seu passado que me faria pensar o pior dele.

Eu queria assegurar-lhe que estaria tudo bem, que nada que ele pudesse dizer me faria não querer ser sua amiga, mas nesse momento eu não poderia dizer isso e querer dizer isso. "Bella, há muitas coisas sobre o meu passado que você não conhece. Eu sinto que lhe devo uma explicação".

"Não." Seus ombros caíram e eu poderia dizer que ele entendeu mal. "O que eu quero dizer, Edward, é que você não me deve nada. Você já pediu desculpas, eu desculpei e, francamente, estou cansada de desculpas." Senti-me inquieta em meu lugar, então eu levantei para colocar meu prato na pia. Ele não fez nenhum movimento para além de suspirar.

Agora que eu não estava de frente para ele, agora que eu coloquei um pouco de espaço entre nós, eu podia pensar com clareza. Eu sabia o que eu precisava dizer e que era hora de parar de ter medo de sua reação e se preocupar em cuidar de mim mesma. "Edward, não podemos continuar fazendo isso - eu não posso continuar fazendo isso." Eu deixei o peso das minhas palavras na pia por um momento antes de continuar.

"Edward, eu quero ser sua amiga e tudo o que vem com esse título. Mas eu não posso fazer isso sozinha. Se você não quer ser meu amigo, eu preciso que você me diga agora. Eu não posso fazer este trabalho sozinha." Eu tive que fechar meus olhos e piscar as lágrimas que eu estava segurando de volta. Concentrei-me na minha respiração, tentando até mesmo expulsá-la antes de falar de novo.

"Bella, eu quero ser seu amigo. Eu só... não quero mais te machucar." Eu ouvi sua cadeira raspar pelo chão quando ele levantou e eu congelei assim que senti sua presença atrás de mim. Meu corpo estava tenso, esperando quando ele ia me tocar, mas ele nunca o fez. "Quando percebi que era você... quando eu vi a sua picape virada... se você não tivesse ido à loja de ferragens fazer uma cópia da sua chave, você nunca teria ido por aquele caminho e o acidente nunca teria acontecido. A culpa foi minha".

A voz dele quebrou, e quebrou algo dentro de mim também. Me virei rapidamente e chupei em uma respiração instável quando eu percebi o quão perto ele estava. "Edward, não foi culpa sua." Eu tive que abaixar um pouco para que meus olhos pudessem encontrar o seu. "Edward, olhe para mim".

Levou um momento para seus olhos torturados fecharem-se com os meus, mas quando o fizeram, eles desencadearam alguma coisa em mim - algo sobre o qual eu não tinha um nome. "Edward, não foi culpa sua. Eu não estava prestando atenção e eu estava procurando pelo meu celular. A culpa foi _minha_. Não sua, não de qualquer outra pessoa, foi _minha _culpa. Você não tem permissão para se culpar por minha estupidez".

Eu encontrei-me estendendo a minha mão para o rosto de Edward, eu queria apagar a dor de seu rosto esculpido. Assim que eu estava prestes a fazer contato com seu rosto, ele falou e eu puxei minha mão de volta. "Bella..." Eu percebi que meus olhos tinham se afastado dele e foi um esforço para trazê-los de volta.

Quando os nossos olhos finalmente encararam o do outro novamente, eu encontrei-me respirando e deixando escapar uma lufada de ar que eu nem lembrava de estar segurando. Eu dei um passo para trás de repente, sentindo-me muito desconfortável por estar tão perto dele. Meu coração estava disparado no meu peito e eu podia sentir minha pulsação correndo através do meu corpo. Senti-me... viva... Minhas mãos encontraram o balcão atrás de mim, e eu tive que me inclinar sobre ela para obter suporte.

Seus olhos eram escuras piscinas verdes de emoção e pareciam sem fundo. Eu provavelmente poderia ter passado horas olhando em seus olhos e eu duvido que eu teria sido capaz de decifrar o que estava acontecendo em sua mente neste momento.

"Eu não posso explicar por que, mas eu não quero afastar você por mais tempo. Eu não entendo isso, mas eu apenas sei..." Seus olhos fecharam e sua cabeça balançou ligeiramente de lado a lado. Sem abrir os olhos, ele continuou, "Bella, eu cometi o erro de deixar coisas sem dizer antes e isso quase me matou".

Meus pulmões sugaram em um suspiro de ar quando eu senti um tiro de pânico executado através de mim. Seus olhos se abriram e, pela primeira vez eu vi determinação. "Eu não vou cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. Eu prometo que vou ser o amigo que você merece".

Eu exalei pesadamente, sentindo uma elevação do peso dos meus ombros. Eu nem estava pensando sobre a pista adicional para o seu passado - tudo que eu ouvi foi que ele ainda queria ser meu amigo. Fiquei emocionada, e quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais eu estava confusa por apenas como eu estava animada. Tive o cuidado de regular o meu sorriso e não deixá-lo tomar a minha cara como ele queria. Eu tinha uma vontade enorme de abraçá-lo, mas pensou melhor dado o nosso histórico.

Eu não sabia o que dizer, e de alguma forma eu sabia que nada que eu pudesse trazer seria ideal para este momento. "Eu estou contente que nós podemos trabalhar nisso, Edward". Minhas palavras pareceram quebrar a tensão e eu senti como se eu pudesse finalmente respirar de novo. Quando meus olhos desviaram de Edward, eu tomei conhecimento do quão escuro estava e então eu bocejei.

"Está ficando tarde." E depois foi a vez de Edward bocejar. _Eu me pergunto por que os bocejos são tão contagiosos. _"Deixe-me ajudá-la a limpar, e então eu estarei fora de seu caminho." Ele bocejou novamente e foi tão grande que quase todo o seu corpo pareceu senti-lo.

"Edward, não seja ridículo. A bagunça ainda vai estar aqui de manhã e você pode ficar no quarto de hóspedes novamente. Você parece exausto." Eu olhei para o relógio do microondas e bocejei novamente quando percebi o quão tarde era realmente. Nós tínhamos estado conversando durante horas!

Pela primeira vez, ele não discutir ou tentou ir contra a minha oferta. "Obrigado Bella. Só vou colocar as sobras na geladeira e chamá-la de uma noite." Fiquei parada em choque quando ele fez exatamente como ele disse. "Boa noite Bella, e obrigado de novo".

"Boa noite Edward." Eu ainda estava encostada no balcão, olhando de olhos arregalados como ele fez o seu caminho para o quarto e fechou a porta atrás dele. Eu tive que balançar a cabeça antes que eu pudesse circular e processar completamente a mudança dramática.

Eu tive certeza de que nossos copos e pratos estavam na pia e que a porta da frente estava trancada antes de apagar as luzes e fiz meu caminho para o meu quarto. Eu não podia deixar de hesitar um pouco na frente do quarto de hóspedes – isso apenas parecia surreal agora, Edward estava lá dentro. Lembrei-me de repente como antes do acidente ele admitiu que algumas vezes ele sofria de insônia. Eu só esperava que a mudança de local não fosse muito chocante e o impedisse de dormir - ele parecia que seriamente privado de sono suficiente como ele estava.

Eu bocejei novamente e uma onda de sonolência tomou conta de mim. Tinha sido uma longa semana e a conversa tinha sido emocionalmente desgastante. Mas no geral eu estava orgulhosa de mim mesma e orgulhosa de nós. De alguma forma eu consegui colocar o meu pé no chão e eu senti como se uma trégua tivesse sido oficialmente negociada. Parte de mim ainda estava hesitante, ainda desconfiada de que ele mudaria de idéia novamente. Mas tudo que eu tinha que fazer era lembrar como seu rosto parecia quando ele fez essa promessa. Eu não podia evitar de sentir como se houvesse muito mais naquela promessa do que ele estava me deixando saber. Mas assim que eu terminei minha rotina noturna e me enrolei na minha cama, era apenas difícil pensar em qualquer coisa. Todas as minhas preocupações teriam que esperar até amanhã.


	14. Graças

**Capítulo 14 – Graças**

_Tradutora: Juliana Martinhão_

Eu andei na ponta dos pés até a minha porta e apertei minha orelha contra ela para ouvir qualquer sinal de vida no meu apartamento. Eu tinha uma forte sensação de _déjà vu_, só que desta vez o sopro silencioso da TV podia ser ouvido. Eu tinha que admitir que fiquei bastante surpresa que ele ainda estava aqui. Mesmo com a nossa amizade recém forjada, eu esperava que ele fosse embora antes que eu acordasse como ele tinha feito no passado. Não que eu me importava que ele tivesse ficado, apenas não era o esperado. Olhei para o meu despertador verificando que era apenas cerca de 9:00hs. Eu tremi um pouco e estendi a mão para pegar um moletom com capuz antes de me preparar para enfrentar Edward.

Quando passei pelo quarto de hóspedes eu notei que o cobertor estava enrugado e pude ver onde Edward tinha sentado e, possivelmente, deitado por cima das cobertas. Esta foi uma grande diferença em relação à última vez. Quando cheguei à cozinha percebi que ele não estava lá também. Eu calmamente continuei minha busca por Edward, e assim que virei a esquina avistei uma mancha de cabelos bronze indisciplinados no braço do sofá. Quando olhei ao redor, eu achei sua jaqueta de couro descansando na parte de cima do sofá, e foi se tornando cada vez mais evidente que ele estava dormindo.

Não querendo incomodá-lo, eu dei a volta em torno do sofá na ponta dos pés para obter uma melhor visão dele, meu pulso correndo em meus ouvidos assim que eu fiz isso. Foi a primeira vez que vi seu rosto completamente relaxado, quase como se ele estivesse em paz. Quando percebi que ele estava simplesmente deitado lá com apenas seus jeans e camiseta, fui pegar um cobertor e cuidadosamente envolvi-o sobre a sua forma dormindo, novamente tentando duramente não acordá-lo. Ele mudou um pouco em seu sono e respirou profundamente uma vez que o cobertor estava no lugar, e eu prendi a respiração esperando que eu não tivesse o despertado. Felizmente, sua respiração aplainou e eu poderia jurar que ele estava quase sorrindo em seu sono.

Eu percebi que eu estava assistindo Edward dormir por mais tempo do que era provável socialmente aceitável, e suspirei quando eu fiz o meu caminho de volta para a cozinha. No silêncio enquanto eu pudesse, coloquei um pouco de água fervendo para o chá, brindando um pouco de pão, e peguei alguns ovos para o café da manhã. Eu não sabia por quanto tempo Edward ia dormir, mas de qualquer maneira eu imaginei que ele estaria com fome quando ele acordasse, então eu fiz o suficiente para dois. Eu mantive uma estreita vigilância sobre a água quente, e puxei-a fora do fogão um pouco antes que ela assobiasse.

Eu brevemente me preocupei se eu tinha que preocupar-me com acordá-lo para o trabalho, mas eu não tive coragem de acordá-lo. Eu não acho que seria muita coisa pressupor que ele provavelmente não dormia tão profundamente em um longo tempo, e eu não queria ser aquela a perturbá-lo. Na verdade, eu queria ser aquela a confortá-lo e ser o lugar onde ele podia dormir profundamente. Esse pensamento me assustou um pouco porque percebi que eu estava andando em uma linha fina entre a amizade e algo mais. Porém, eu estava convencida que esses tipos de pensamentos não me fariam nenhum bem. Eu provavelmente seria sempre atraída por ele em algum nível, quem não seria, mas isso não significa que algo estava por vir.

Tão silenciosamente quanto pude, limpei os pratos do café-da-manhã e o que sobrou da noite passada. Eu fiz um prato para Edward e cobri-o para que ficasse fresco para ele quando ele acordasse. Achei que este seria o momento perfeito para corrigir alguns trabalhos, vendo como seria uma tarefa tranqüila. Normalmente eu teria acampado na sala de estar em frente à TV, mas em vez disso, eu me estabeleci espalhando sobre a mesa da cozinha. Eu coloquei os fones de ouvido do meu iPod, peguei minha caneta vermelha e me estabeleci em uma longa manhã de correções.

A maioria dos ensaios eram muito bons, com apenas algumas exceções. Alguns dos erros mais comuns vinham de má escolha de palavras e gramática - que era de se esperar. Às vezes, até mesmo eu ainda luto com a gramática! Eu tinha perdido completamente a noção do tempo, mas eu sabia que eu tinha passado por cerca de metade da minha pilha. Suspirei pesadamente quando o segundo movimento da Sétima Sinfonia de Beethoven tocou no meu iPod. Como geralmente acontecia quando esse movimento chegava, eu recostei-me de volta na minha cadeira e fechei os olhos.

Aumentei o volume e deixei a melodia melancólica correr através de mim. Eu sempre fico arrepiada quando as diferentes seções começam a se sobrepor, e a textura da música torna-se tão densa que você sente como se você estivesse nadando nela. Eu sinto que eu posso ouvir tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo, e ela me tira o fôlego cada vez que eu a ouço. Uma vez que a nota final soou, eu realmente tremi e senti um arrepio correr pela minha espinha.

Quando eu abri meus olhos, eu gani e senti-me cair para trás na minha cadeira. Em algum ponto Edward deve ter acordado porque ele estava olhando para mim, e eu tinha estado tão apanhada na música que eu não o notei caminhar até a cozinha. Inútil dizer, ele assustou a merda fora de mim e me jogou fora do equilíbrio. Enquanto isso, o terceiro movimento da sinfonia estava explodindo meus ouvidos e eu mal ouvi Edward chamar meu nome quando eu aterrissei no chão.

"Bella! Você está bem?" Com um grunhido eu tirei os fones para longe dos meus ouvidos. "Me desculpe, eu não queria assustá-la." Ele sentou-se sobre os calcanhares enquanto eu empurrei-me fora do chão.

Eu deixei uma lufada de ar frustrada, ignorando a mão que ele estendeu para mim. "Estou bem, apenas algumas escoriações a mais para acrescentar à coleção." Ele pegou a cadeira enquanto eu tentava agarrar o pouco de dignidade que me restava.

"O que você estava ouvindo? Parecia bastante intenso." Senti o calor associado com meu corar em meu rosto e mantive meus olhos em minhas mãos enquanto endireitava a bagunça que eu tinha feito sobre a mesa.

"Sétima Sinfonia de Beethoven, especificamente o segundo movimento, é um dos meus favoritos." Sentei na minha cadeira com cuidado, sentindo-me um pouco ridícula por cair. "Eu acho que fiquei um pouco perdida na música. Esse movimento sempre faz isso comigo." Percebi que ele também se sentou. Ansiosa por extrair o foco para fora de mim, eu decidi virar a conversa para ele. "Então, como você dormiu?"

Quando ele hesitou, eu olhei para cima. Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça espetacular, muito mais do que o habitual, e ele ainda parecia exausto, mas não tão ruim como estava na noite anterior. "Surpreendentemente bem. Eu não tenho sido capaz de obter 4 horas consecutivas por... muito tempo." Seus olhos estavam distantes, mas cautelosos.

Sem dizer nada eu dei um pulo da minha cadeira e arrastei-me de volta para o meu quarto e escavei minha bolsa. Sua expressão curiosa me encontrou quando eu voltei. "Eu nunca tive a chance de dar isso a você... antes." Eu coloquei a chave lisa de prata em cima da mesa na frente dele, sabendo que ele tinha entendido.

Mais uma vez ele me surpreendeu apenas pegando a chave e sorrindo para mim. "Obrigado Bella." Ele pegou e colocou a chave em seu bolso e, em seguida, passou a mão sobre o rosto e pelos cabelos. "Que horas são?"

Olhei para o relógio e os meus olhos se arregalaram quando registrei a hora. "Uau, é quase meio-dia!" Eu sabia que tinha estado trabalhando duro, mas eu não tinha percebido quanto tempo eu gastei perdida em meu próprio mundo. "Você não mencionou nada sobre o trabalho, então eu espero que você não esteja atrasado".

Ele suspirou e eu não poderia dizer qual emoção estava por trás disso. "Eu não tinha idéia de como era tarde, eu devo ter estado realmente fora do ar. Não se preocupe, eu tenho folga hoje, mas obrigado pela sua preocupação." Ele bocejou e suas mãos subiam e corriam atrás da sua cabeça. "Espero que eu não tenha atrapalhado sua rotina normal".

"Não mesmo." Apesar de nossa trégua negociada recentemente, eu ainda podia sentir as cascas de ovos. "Tenho receio de que minha vida é realmente muito chata na maior parte do tempo. Apenas outro fim de semana lavando roupas e corrigindo tarefas." Ele balançou a cabeça quando o pensamento finalmente me alcançou. "Você está com fome? Fiz café-da-manhã... mas eu acho que é meio tarde para isso agora..."

"Café-da-manhã soa bem." Não foi até que ele cortou-me que eu percebi que tinha sido incoerente. Olhei para cima e encontrei uma espécie de sorriso agradecido em seu rosto e isso me fez corar.

Antes que eu pudesse me constranger ainda mais, levantei-me e coloquei o prato no microondas. Enquanto eu estava assistindo os segundos no microondas senti-me inquieta e um pouco desconfortável, mas não necessariamente em um mau caminho. Eu acho que não estava acostumada com alguém estar no meu apartamento, e eu não era contra a idéia, era apenas... diferente. Embry estava aqui antes, mas eu nunca senti isso... inquietude quando ele estava aqui. Deve ser apenas as cascas de ovos...

O microondas apitou me trazendo de volta para o momento. "Tudo que eu tenho é o suco de uva, isso está bem?"

"Isso está bom Bella, obrigado." Eu tive que balançar a cabeça. Fiquei meio à espera de acordar deste sonho louco. Eu quase quis voltar-me para ele e perguntar: 'tudo bem, quem é você e o que você fez com o verdadeiro Edward Masen?' Mas eu não fiz.

Em vez disso, eu derramei um copo de suco de uva e trouxe seu café da manhã de volta para a mesa da cozinha. "Estou indo apenas lá embaixo verificar a correspondência. Eu já volto." Eu não esperei pela sua resposta, ainda sentindo-me inquieta em sua presença. A verdade é que eu precisava de um pouco de ar fresco para limpar minha cabeça e a correspondência apenas pareceu uma boa desculpa para sair.

Na minha pressa eu esqueci que era novembro e quão frio estava lá fora. Corri o meu caminho até a caixa de correio e voltei tão rápido que eu nem sequer olhei para a minha correspondência até que eu estava de volta para dentro. Eu tremia enquanto tirava meus sapatos e, pela primeira vez, olhei na minha sala. Edward tinha obviamente desligado a TV e dobrado o cobertor em cima do sofá. Eu não poderia colocar um nome para a forma como me senti - quase como se eu quisesse que ele deixasse uma bagunça, mas isso não fazia nenhum sentido em tudo. _Eu estou oficialmente ficando insana._

"Frio lá fora?" Eu pulei um pouco ao som da sua voz e quando eu olhei para cima eu fui novamente surpreendida pela forma como os cantos de sua boca estavam ligeiramente arrebitados - a dica de um sorriso.

"Um, sim." Meu nariz e bochechas provavelmente estavam vermelhos a partir do ar refrescante, mas pelo menos eu não estava corando. Eu joguei minha correspondência na mesa da cozinha enquanto Edward estava limpando seu prato. Eu estava apenas começando a perceber que isto era o mais longe que nós estávamos ao redor um do outro... sozinhos... sem discutir sobre algo.

"Alguma coisa boa?" Eu balancei a cabeça, tentando retornar ao momento e ficar aqui.

Lembro-me vagamente de ouvi-lo sentar-se à mesa diante de mim enquanto eu classificava a correspondência. "Um..." Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu congelei quando eu reconheci um grande envelope marrom em minhas mãos.

"Bella?" Sua voz preocupada me permitiu lembrar o meu público e eu suguei em um sopro forte de ar. "Bella, o que está errado?" Eu balancei a cabeça e engoli em seco, tentando lembrar como falar. "Bella?"

Eu não pensei, apenas empurrei o envelope em sua direção. "Eu não posso abri-lo. Eu não posso olhar." Olhei para cima, vagamente registrando o olhar preocupado em seu rosto. "Você pode abri-lo para mim?"

Seus olhos foram para o envelope e voltaram para mim algumas vezes antes que ele o pegou. "Claro." Eu poderia dizer que ele estava preocupado, mas no momento eu estava muito consumida pelos meus nervos.

Fechei os olhos com força enquanto eu ouvia Edward rasgar e abrir o envelope, mas o som do meu pulso em meus ouvidos quase abafava todo o resto. Eu ouvi-o retirar o papel do envelope e meus olhos abriram contra a minha vontade. Meus dedos tamborilavam nervosamente na mesa enquanto eu observava seus olhos se moverem através da página. Suas sobrancelhas subiram em surpresa e eu me vi assistindo seus lábios enquanto ele lia silenciosamente para si mesmo. Mas então eles pararam virados para baixo em uma carranca.

Acho que eu realmente senti que minha bolha estourou quando eu senti meu coração cair no meu estômago. _Eles não gostaram dele_. "Bella, eu não sabia que você tinha escrito um livro".

Eu não conseguia olhar para cima quando eu senti rejeição espalhar pelas minhas veias. "Sim..." Senti meus olhos com água e eu só queria estar sozinha. "Edward..."

Eu ouvi a cadeira raspar contra o chão, "Bella, eles gostaram." Ele segurou a carta diante de mim para que eu pudesse ver por mim mesma. "Bella, eles querem se encontrar com você".

Minhas mãos fecharam na carta como se fosse a única coisa que me mantivesse viva e meu corpo estava zumbindo com entusiasmo. Apercebi-me da mão de Edward no meu ombro quando ele se sentou ao meu lado. "Eu não posso acreditar nisso." Eu continuei lendo sobre a mesma frase várias vezes, quase como se eu estivesse esperando que as letras desaparecessem.

"Parabéns Bella." Senti falta da sua mão no meu ombro e me virei para encará-lo. "Estou contente que eu tenha testemunhado o momento em que Bella Swan obteve sua primeira oportunidade." Um lado de sua boca estava ligeiramente arrebitado – este não era o seu sorriso torto, mas também não era um sorriso qualquer.

Meu rosto realmente pareceu um pouco ferido com o meu sorriso largo e irrestrito. "Edward, eu não posso acreditar nisso! Eles realmente gostaram da minha história! Eles querem publicá-la! Eu serei uma escritora! Uma escritora de verdade!" Ele riu com o que foi provavelmente uma visão muito divertida, e eu fiquei positivamente eufórica.

"Então, quando seus amigos começarão a ler este seu livro surpreendente?" Essa questão me tornou sóbria e a mudança repentina na minha expressão pareceu preocupar Edward. "Bella?"

"Oh não! Não, você não pode ler isso! Quer dizer... ainda não, de qualquer maneira..." Fiquei um pouco surpresa quando o humor voltou ao seu rosto e ele riu.

"Está tudo bem. Mas você pode querer começar a superar seu medo de pessoas lendo sua história antes que vá para a impressão." Eu sabia que ele estava apenas provocando, mas o nervosismo atingiu-me.

"Eu sei". Cruzei meus braços sobre o peito, não me importando que eu estivesse fazendo beicinho como uma garotinha.

"Desculpe, eu não quis dizer... Eu só estava provocando Bella. Me desculpe." Revirei os olhos, sentindo-me completamente imatura e, silenciosamente, amaldiçoei o estado ainda delicado da nossa amizade.

"Eu sei. E eu sei que você está certo. Tudo bem. Eu só estava sendo um pouco sensível demais." Meus braços caíram ao meu lado e eu caí para trás em minha cadeira. "Na verdade, nós podemos manter isto entre nós, por agora? Eu não acho que estou pronto para ir contra Alice quando ela descobrir e quiser ler o meu livro".

Ele sorriu, seus olhos me dizendo que ele entendeu muito bem o que Alice era capaz de fazer. "Claro. Seu segredo está seguro comigo".

Eu não tinha dúvidas de que Edward manteria o meu segredo, na verdade ele parecia ser o mestre de manter segredos. Eu sabia que eventualmente eu teria de dizer a todos e teria que lidar com suas reações e reivindicações, mas eu só queria aproveitar este momento sem ter que me preocupar com todo mundo para uma mudança. Eu ainda estava me ajustando ao novo Edward, mas eu também estava apreciando sua companhia. Eu tive um sentimento que as coisas seriam tensas e inquietas por um tempo, mas se esta manhã fosse qualquer indicação do que estava por vir, eu estava realmente feliz de ter uma chance e ficar presa com ele.

"Então, Alice me disse que você vai se juntar a nós para o jantar de Ação de Graças?" Eu estava novamente muito ciente de quão próximo Edward estava sentado ao meu lado e eu não tinha certeza de como eu me sentia sobre isso.

"Sim. No começo eu tinha acabado de assumir que eu estaria trabalhando todos os dias, mas o Chefe insistiu em que eu pegasse folga este ano. Eu geralmente me voluntario para todos os turnos que ninguém quer e os feriados. Bem, logo que Esme descobriu, ela não aceitaria um não como resposta." Era estranho ouvi-lo falar sobre Charlie tão casualmente. Eu tinha que me lembrar constantemente que Edward realmente tem trabalhado em estreita colaboração com Charlie por dois anos.

Mas algo me deixou curiosa. "Por que você sempre se voluntaria para os feriados?"

Ele endureceu ligeiramente em seu assento e eu fiquei tensa também. Evidentemente, eu consegui encontrar um outro assunto delicado e eu estava me preparando para a reação dele. "Bem, a maioria dos outros oficiais têm famílias para ir para casa, então..." Ah. Eu imediatamente lamentei a minha pergunta assim que eu registrei um desejo que eu estava muito familiarizada com seus olhos. "Eu não me importo. Eu gosto de fazer coisas assim quando eu posso." Ele encolheu os ombros como se isso não fosse nada e seus olhos caíram em seu colo.

Porém, eu podia ler nas entrelinhas e eu imagino que ele via isso como uma espécie de penitência por seu passado. Alice estava certa - ele realmente era uma boa pessoa e ele só precisava ser lembrado disso. "Eu acho que é realmente bom de sua parte, Edward. Eu só posso imaginar o quão feliz você fez essas famílias." Penitência ou não, não há muitas pessoas no seu lugar que pensariam duas vezes sobre seus colegas.

Ele olhou de volta para mim, tanta esperança em seus olhos e a atmosfera ficou carregada instantaneamente. Eu sorri tranqüilizadoramente, desejando que ele visse o bom em si mesmo, por uma vez. _Como ele não poderia vê-lo? _O dia chegaria em que ele me contaria sobre seu passado e a tragédia que o transformou no homem amargurado que era agora, mas não hoje. Eu poderia dizer que ele ainda estava um pouco hesitante ao meu redor e eu não queria que ele se abrisse a menos que ele estivesse completamente confortável. Enquanto nós pudéssemos estar em torno um do outro e se dar bem como amigos, eu poderia esperar.

Depois que mastigamos os restos da noite passada para o almoço, ele foi embora e eu estava muito consciente de sua ausência. _Cuidado Bella._ Foi um esforço para voltar ao modo sozinha. Felizmente eu tinha a abundância da lavanderia e correções para fazer. Mas muitas vezes eu encontrei minha mente vagando de volta para Edward e a dramática mudança que eu testemunhei. Eu tinha que saber quanto tempo duraria. Pouco antes do meu acidente eu poderia jurar que estávamos fazendo progressos, e depois tivemos aquele mal entendido.

Eu me pergunto como ele não pegou a minha mensagem. Sorri involuntariamente quando eu olhei para o meu celular - ele tinha me dado seu número de telefone celular para ligar, para que da próxima vez ele não tivesse nenhuma desculpa para perder minha ligação. Eu queria fingir que ele me dando o seu número não me afetou em nada, mas a menina colegial que sonhava em pegar o número de telefone de Edward Masen estava pulando para cima e para baixo com alegria nos confins da minha mente. Eu tinha que me lembrar que eu não era mais aquela menina tímida e que Edward era apenas um amigo. _Ele é apenas um amigo_.

Os últimos dias que antecederam a ação de graças foram inteiramente lentos demais para o meu gosto. Os estudantes estavam extremamente conversadores e sem foco, e eu também Mas eu pus fim a essa questão ameaçando dar-lhes uma tarefa para escrever durante a pausa de ação de graças se eles não ficassem focados na aula, e isso pareceu ser o truque. Tendo conseguido terminar toda a minha correção no final de semana, devolvi seus ensaios e na maioria das vezes eles pareciam estar satisfeitos com suas notas.

Todos, exceto James. "Um, desculpe-me Srta. Swan?" Eu tive que morder a língua e lutar contra a tentação irresistível de rolar meus olhos com seu tom lamuriento. "Posso falar com você sobre a minha nota?"

Eu tinha medo disso. Eu poderia ter apenas olhado para o outro lado e evitado este confronto inteiro, mas o plágio é algo com o qual eu não tenho tolerância. Eu limpei a minha garganta e dei-me a falar encorajadoramente rápido. "Claro, James."

Ele estendeu seu ensaio na minha frente e me deu um olhar incrédulo. Eu tive que entregá-lo para o garoto - eu nunca teria tido o desplante de ser tão desagradável para um de meus professores quando eu estava no colégio. "Por que você diz que eu tenho que escrever isso de novo? Não há nada de errado com meu ensaio! Este é o melhor maldito ensaio que você alguma vez já olhou!"

Cerrei minha mandíbula, um hábito que eu parecia ter pegado de Edward, e endireitei-me na minha cadeira. "Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de pedir que você cuidasse com a linguagem. Em segundo lugar, você não tem que escrever o seu ensaio novamente. Se você está satisfeito com a sua nota, você pode deixá-lo como está." Eu não deixaria esse adolescente mal-humorado, arrogante e reclamão me deixar nervosa.

Ele não parecia muito satisfeito com minha resposta fria. "Um 58? Você espera que eu seja aprovado com um 58 por cento?! Você está fodidamente brincando comigo?"

Eu nunca tinha sido tão desrespeitada em toda a minha vida e eu estava vendo vermelho. Eu não consegui segurar minha raiva por mais tempo. Levantei-me e inclinei-me em minhas mãos apoiadas na minha mesa. "James, eu não vou avisá-lo sobre o uso da linguagem na minha frente novamente. O plágio é um problema sério e eu não vou tolerar isso na minha aula. Essa é a minha palavra final. Se você continuar a desrespeitar-me ainda mais, eu serei forçada a levar esta questão ao Sr. Perkins. Eu me fiz clara?"

Apesar da minha raiva, minha voz era baixa e contida. Eu podia sentir o rubor irritado por todo o meu rosto, peito e ouvidos, mas eu não me importei. Eu não agüentaria mais vindo deste inútil. Ele estava prestes a dizer algo, mas foi interrompido.

"Sr. Bishop, eu acredito que a Srta. Swan fez-se muito clara." Eu não estava acostumada a ouvir a sua voz baixa e ameaçadora, pesada com autoridade, e até mesmo eu fiquei arrepiada ligeiramente com o tom de Edward. Eu queria olhar para cima e sorrir os meus agradecimentos, mas algo me disse para não tirar o olho fora de James.

Eu assisti James olhar para trás e para frente entre Edward e eu, silenciosamente debatendo o quanto ele queria ir longe com isto. Felizmente, ele se entregou para o momento e pisou seu caminho para fora da sala, o tempo todo murmurando sob sua respiração. Eu fiz uma anotação mental para aconselhar o Sr. Perkins do encontro, então ele estaria preparado se ele recebesse uma ligação de telefone com raiva de quem quer que tenha gerado esse garoto demoníaco.

Enquanto eu esperava para ter certeza de que James estava a uma distância segura antes de dizer qualquer coisa, eu trabalhei em acalmar a minha respiração e deixar o calor no meu rosto cozinhar em fogo baixo. Eu ouvi Edward fechar a porta atrás dele, assim fazendo o seu caminho para dentro da minha sala.

"Obrigada Edward." Eu ainda estava centrada em relaxar as mãos antes de me sentar pesadamente na minha cadeira. "Esse inútil apenas não sabe quando desistir".

"Bella, você está bem?" O tom suave, gentil de sua voz me lembrou do veludo e foi um contraste gritante com alguns minutos atrás, o que me fez olhar para cima. A preocupação era clara em seu rosto e isso me fez esquecer a minha raiva.

"Sim, eu estou bem - apenas não era como eu queria acabar hoje, isso é tudo." Edward sentou em uma mesa e acenou com a compreensão. "Eu acho que foi boa sorte que você passou a vir quando você veio. Eu estava começando a pensar que eu teria que ter algumas rodadas com ele".

Ele não pareceu gostar da brincadeira, sua testa franzida como uma carranca puxou seus lábios. "Esse garoto não é nada mais que problema. Eu tenho um sentimento ruim sobre ele, Bella." Ele olhou de volta para mim e sua expressão suavizou um pouco. "Por favor, tenha cuidado em torno dele. Se ele alguma vez ameaçar você, você precisa deixar que eu ou alguém saiba, ok?"

Tão tocada como eu estava com sua preocupação, eu não podia evitar de sentir que ele estava sendo um pouco super dramático. "Relaxe Edward, ele é apenas um garoto. Ele vai superar isso." Ele não gostou dessa resposta também e balançou a cabeça tristemente. Optei por ignorá-lo enquanto eu desligava meu computador e comecei a arrumar a bolsa. "Então, a que devo a honra desta visita?"

Olhei para cima a tempo de vê-lo sorrir um pouco. "Apenas visitando. As coisas estão um pouco lentas ultimamente." Suas visitas tinham se tornado uma ocorrência normal, não que eu me incomodasse, e cada vez que ele fazia, eu sentia que nos tornávamos mais confortáveis em torno um do outro. "Então, você está ansioso para amanhã?"

Ele levantou ao mesmo tempo que eu e isso me fez sorrir - ele tende a fazer um monte de gestos de cavalheiro, eu observei. Normalmente todo o cavalheirismo me faria encolher, mas era diferente quando Edward fazia isso - não havia pretensões sobre isso. Muitas vezes eu sentia que os garotos faziam esse tipo de coisas apenas para parecer bons, mas Edward parecia fazer porque isso vinha naturalmente com ele, como um hábito. Era observações como estas que me faziam coçar para perguntar sobre seu passado, mas como sempre, me contive.

"Definitivamente. Eu não posso esperar para ver todos juntos novamente, e eu definitivamente preciso de uma pausa do trabalho." Meu jantar parece que tinha sido há séculos e eu sentia falta do conforto e companheirismo de estar rodeada pelos meus amigos.

"Eu posso ver isso." Ele sorriu e eu estava novamente muito feliz com a grande melhoria na nossa amizade. Mesmo que tivesse sido apenas alguns dias desde a nossa reconciliação, senti que eu realmente comecei a pegar em alguma coisa, ou pelo menos eu senti que ele estava começando a relaxar ao meu redor. Ele abriu a porta para mim, mas fez uma pausa e virou-se para olhar para mim. "Bella..."

"Edward!" Eu pulei um pouco, a exuberância de Alice me pegando desprevenida como de costume. "Eu não esperava ver você aqui!" Ela olhou rapidamente sobre mim, depois de volta para Edward. "Você não está em serviço?"

Ele perdeu tempo com seu chapéu e olhou para seus pés enquanto falava. "Sim, mas como eu disse a Bella, tem estado lento e eu pensei que poderia apenas sair e dizer um olá." Ele olhou nervosamente em minha direção e eu estava um pouco mais que divertida com a forma como Alice poderia deixar qualquer um incômodo. Ele limpou a garganta e se recuperou, estando de volta até sua altura total. "Bem senhoras, eu deveria voltar ao trabalho. Vou esperar ansioso para ver as duas de novo amanhã".

Ele atirou em mim mais uma olhada antes de se virar para sair, e eu pude ver algo em seus olhos, mas ele foi embora antes que eu pudesse nomeá-lo. Isso me fez pensar o que ele ia dizer antes de Alice saltar para dentro, mas até agora eu estava esperando que se fosse importante, ele encontraria o tempo para dizer-me mais tarde.

"Eu vejo que vocês dois ainda estão se dando bem. O que é isso... 5 dias em uma fileira agora?" O tom dela era provocativo – seus olhos brilhando travessos.

"Algo como isso." Eu amava ter Alice na minha vida e eu adorava tê-la como amiga, mas em momentos como esse, eu achava seu insaciável desejo de saber de tudo um pouco chato. Mas isso é só o que Alice é, e eu não a trocaria por nada.

Na manhã seguinte, eu me deleitava com o raro prazer de dormir numa quinta-feira, sorrindo como uma tola quando eu desliguei o meu despertador e rolei para voltar a dormir. Tomei a liberdade de preparar tudo ontem à noite para que eu pudesse tomar meu tempo me preparando de manhã, e pensando no futuro nunca me pareceu tão bom. Eu sabia que hoje seria um pouco louco, mas seria a forma boa de loucura.

Cheguei à casa dos Cullen bastante cedo, pensando em contribuir para a arrumação e ajudar da maneira que pudesse. Eu estava fazendo o meu melhor para levar as três tortas e minha bolsa tudo em uma viagem e eu estava há apenas dois passos da minha picape quando percebi o quão ruim era essa idéia. Eu tropecei ligeiramente e assisti a torta de abóbora oscilar no topo da minha pilha e eu fiquei parada ainda disposta a não deixar cair.

Uma vez estabilizada, eu comecei a andar de novo, mas comecei a vacilar novamente. _Merda. _Fiquei parada, esperando, e tentei voltar a andar. Este padrão um pouco triste manteve-se por mais alguns passos quando meus braços começaram a ficar cansados. _Merda. _Eu sabia que eu parecia ridícula, mas eu não queria sacrificar a torta. Eu ouvi um carro subir o caminho e, enquanto parte de mim estava um pouco humilhada por ter sido pega em situação precária, a outra parte estava apenas contente por alguma ajuda.

"Bella, o que você está fazendo? Você precisa de ajuda?" Eu ouvi a porta fechar assim que eu registrei a diversão em sua voz e risadas.

Eu queria virar-me e reconhecer a ele, mas eu tinha medo que qualquer movimento mais enviaria as tortas voando. "Edward! Sim, você pode me ajudar com isso?"

"Por quanto tempo você esteve presa assim?" Seu sorriso era amplo e irrestrito, seus olhos brilhantes com o riso reprimido e eu estava momentaneamente atordoada com a visão. Ele simplesmente me aliviou do peso das minhas tortas e eu dei um suspiro de alívio.

"Não faz muito tempo." Eu murmurei, meu rosto esquentando com o meu blush. "Eu estava indo bem até que eu tropecei." Não era preciso dizer-lhe que eu tropecei há apenas dois passos da minha picape... cerca de 5 minutos atrás...

"Edward, Bella! É tão bom ver vocês! "Esme arrulhou quando entramos pela porta, mas sua expressão mudou para uma expressão de choque quando ela olhou para trás de mim. Virei-me para ver o que ela estava olhando, apenas para ver Edward segurando minhas tortas. Até o momento que me virei de volta, seu rosto estava recomposto e iluminado com seu sorriso padrão. _Gostaria de saber do que se tratava isso._

"Onde devemos colocar a torta?" Esme piscou um par de vezes antes que ela apontou para a sala de jantar. Segui Edward e ajudei-o a estabelecer as tortas e um suspiro escapou dos meus lábios enquanto eu fiz um exame em todos os alimentos já estabelecidos.

"Uau! Estes Cullen não fazem nada pela metade, não é?" A mesa de jantar de grandes dimensões estava repleta com pratos e travessas de batatas, legumes, frutas, molho de amora e uma mistura de ingredientes temperados usados para rechear legumes ou carne. Parecia que Esme havia preparado o suficiente para alimentar um pequeno exército.

"Você só está percebendo isso _agora_?" Eu tive que rolar meus olhos com o sorriso arrogante em seu rosto. "Você nunca viu Emmett comer?" Ele riu de novo e isto me surpreendeu o quanto eu apenas ouvi esse som nos últimos dias, e o quanto eu gostava disso.

Logo as pessoas começaram a chegar, casal por casal, e eu assisti a expressão de Esme ficar mais e mais brilhante a cada chegada. Carlisle orgulhosamente ligou sua grande TV de tela plana no jogo de futebol de Ação de Graças e logo todos os homens e Rosalie estavam imediatamente ocupados. Eu queria rir alto quando Charlie apareceu, apenas disse olá para mim, e então foi firmemente plantar-se em uma confortável poltrona olhando dentro dos momentos. Ele realmente era uma criatura de hábitos.

"Bella!" Virei-me rapidamente ao som da voz de Embry e sorri largamente assim que ele apenas sufocou-me em um abraço. Então ele apenas afastou-se rapidamente e deu alguns passos para trás. "Bella, há alguém que eu gostaria que você conhecesse." Seu sorriso tímido quando ele virou a esquina.

Notei que sua mão estava atada com outra, uma menor, e sorri brilhantemente com o que eu sabia que estava chegando. Depois de alguns passos, eu a vi. "Esta é Olivia Young, Livi, esta é Bella".

Ela sorriu timidamente quando ela estendeu a mão, que eu encontrei. "Livi, é um prazer finalmente conhecê-la." Sua pele era escura, como Embry, assim como seus cabelos, mas seus olhos eram brilhantes e cheios de vida - as avelãs brilhantes contrastando contra sua tez escura. Ela era alta, apenas alguns centímetros menor que Embry, e tinha o físico de uma corredora. As maçãs do rosto altas e rosto redondo faziam o seu tipo de expressão.

"Você também, Bella. Eu já ouvi muito sobre você." Seu sorriso ficou mais confiante e não havia nada além de bondade em suas palavras. Ela me surpreendeu como uma alma gentil e perfeita para Embry. Certo bastante, ele estava olhando para ela como se tivesse acabado de encontrar o seu propósito na vida - nada como a forma como ele olhava para mim, e isso não me incomodou nem um pouco. Eu não podia esperar para ouvir a história de como eles se conheceram.

Aconteceu que Olivia realmente cresceu na reserva Makah não muito longe daqui e era professora também. Ela ensina na escola primária, algo que eu nunca poderia fazer. Aconteceu que Embry havia sido contratado para fazer alguns trabalhos no prédio da escola e foi assim que eles se conheceram. Quando eles olharam um para o outro, tinham o mesmo olhar sentimental, apaixonado que Quil e Claire, e Jacob e Leah tinham, o que me fez perguntar-me se era algo na água de La Push. Gostaria de fazer as verdadeiras perguntas mais tarde, quando Olivia não estivesse por perto, mas por agora eu estava contente com apenas sentar e ver a minha família.

Eu assisti Embry apresentar Olivia a todos e foi muito divertido, para dizer o mínimo. Todos pareciam saudá-la calorosamente, com exceção de Edward. Seus olhos se arregalaram com surpresa e olharam nervosamente para mim por alguns instantes. _Opa, eu acho que eu esqueci de dizer-lhe que Embry e eu não estamos mais namorando_. Eu tentei sorrir tranquilizadoramente, mas eu tenho certeza que ele saiu mais como uma desculpa. Embry nunca tinha realmente entrado na conversa, até agora, e eu acho que eu simplesmente não tinha trazido-o porque para mim, já estava no passado. Por que de repente eu tenho a sensação que seria uma conversa estranha?

Não demorou muito para Esme chamar todos à mesa do jantar e eu não pude conter minhas risadas abafadas quando eu assisti os olhos de Jacob e Emmett se arregalarem com toda a comida estabelecida diante deles. Eu capturei os olhos de Edward e nós dois rimos com a nossa brincadeira de antes. Eu quase podia ver a construção de saliva em suas bocas e tudo que eu podia pensar era que Pavlov* ficaria orgulhoso.

_*** Ivan Pavlov**__(1849-1936): teorizou e enunciou o mecanismo de condicionamento clássico. __A idéia básica do condicionamento clássico consiste em que algumas respostas comportamentais são reflexos incondicionados, ou seja, são inatas em vez de aprendidas, enquanto que outras são reflexos condicionados, aprendidos através do emparelhamento com situações agradáveis ou aversivas simultâneas ou imediatamente posteriores. Através da repetição consistente desses emparelhamentos é possível criar ou remover respostas fisiológicas e psicológicas em seres humanos e animais. Essa descoberta abriu caminho para o desenvolvimento da psicologia comportamental e mostrou ter ampla aplicação prática, inclusive no tratamento de fobias e nos anúncios publicitários.*_

Assim que estávamos todos sentados, Carlisle ficou de pé e levantou sua taça de vinho. "Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de formalmente agradecer a cada um de vocês por se juntar a minha família neste Ação de Graças." Ele parou um pouco e se virou para sorrir para Esme, que simplesmente sorriu de volta para ele. "Ter todos vocês aqui é uma bênção e eu sei quão feliz fica Esme em ter tanta companhia, então muito obrigado. Temos uma tradição, aqui na casa dos Cullen, que em cada ação de graças nós não agradecemos só a Deus por tudo com o que ele nos tem abençoado, nós agradecemos uns aos outros. Eu gostaria de convidar a todos para participar conosco".

Suspirei enquanto ele voltou a sorrir para baixo para Esme. "Esme, obrigado por me abençoar com o seu amor e por continuar a ver o bem em todos aqueles que a rodeiam. Obrigado por ser a luz da manhã com a qual eu acordo, e a estrela do Norte, que cuida de mim quando eu durmo - sem você eu estaria perdido".

Ele se inclinou para lhe dar um beijo doce e eu acho que todas as mulheres na mesa desmaiaram. Não era o suficiente que Carlisle era incrivelmente bonito, mas ele também passou a ser um bom conversador. Porém, tudo isso de lado, era comovente ver duas pessoas ainda apaixonadas assim após tantos anos juntos. Quando tantos casamentos terminavam em divórcio e infidelidade, era refrescante ver que nem todo o amor está condenado.

Continuamos à volta da mesa e, felizmente, alguns agradecimentos foram mais engraçados do que outros - caso contrário, todos estaríamos em lágrimas no momento em que começássemos a comer. Emmett agradeceu Alice por assustar-me com uma viagem para o hospital, sem a qual nunca teríamos conhecido Jasper, e, portanto, nunca conheceria Rosalie, que eu achei realmente doce. Isso, naturalmente, levou a um recontar muito animados desse dia para aqueles que ainda não tinham ouvido a história enquanto eu fui deixada para corar e implorar para o dia que eles todos se esqueceriam disso.

Mas todos os olhos estavam sobre Edward quando chegou a sua vez. Ele manteve os olhos para baixo, mas levantou a taça de vinho enquanto ele falava. "Eu tenho que admitir que nos últimos anos, eu tive muito pouco para agradecer, ou pelo menos, é assim que eu me sinto." Eu quase podia sentir todo mundo prendendo a respiração comigo. Ele suspirou e eu assisti seus ombros subir e descer com isso. "Mas este ano, encontro-me grato por tantas coisas, mas eu não quero desperdiçar o tempo de cada um listando-os".

Ele levantou a cabeça lentamente e seus olhos queimavam com uma intensidade que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Antes que eu pudesse registrar o que estava acontecendo, percebi que ele estava olhando para mim. Eu senti alguma coisa passar entre nós, algo muito mais significativo do que uma trégua. "Acima de tudo, estou grato por uma segunda chance, e verdadeiros amigos que se recusam a desistir de mim".

As pessoas ao meu redor levantaram seus copos e murmuraram sua aprovação, mas eu não ouvi nada disso. Meus olhos permaneceram fechados com os perfurantes olhos verdes de Edward enquanto eu senti uma lágrima deslizar pelo meu rosto. Sua expressão suavizou e ele deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça só para mim – deixando-me saber com apenas um olhar que ele estava grato por mim. Essa percepção despertou algo dentro de mim, algo que fez minhas mãos suarem, o meu coração palpitar e meu estômago torcer em nós. _Não, não poderia ser..._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Nota da Irene: **__E as coisas melhoram daqui por diante… é tão lindo!_


	15. Verdade em Expressões

**Capítulo 15 - Verdade em Expressões **

_Tradutora: Illem Assumpção__**  
**_  
Deveria existir uma aula chamada o que as suas aulas de educação não dizem a você. Uma das lições que eles ensinariam é que depois de ação de graças, as coisas só ficam loucas! Se eu sentia que precisava de férias então, não era nada comparado a como me sentia agora. Ação de Graças; isso tudo na realidade tinha sido apenas há um par de semanas atrás, senti como se fosse há um ano. Eu acho que esqueci de levar em conta o frenesi do feriado, enquanto o Hanukkah* e o Natal estavam apenas a uma semana de distância. Eu estava oficialmente exausta e, muito possivelmente, estupefata.

_*Hanukkah: __é uma festa judaica, também conhecido como o Festival das Luzes. É uma palavra hebraica que significa "dedicação" ou "inauguração". A primeira noite de Hanukkah começa após o pôr-do-sol do 24º dia do mês judaico de Kislev e a festa é comemorada por oito dias. Uma vez que na tradição judaica o dia do calendário começa no pôr-do-sol, o Hanukkah começa no 25º dia._

Isso tudo seria muito agradável e elegante, mas também significava que o semestre estava chegando ao fim e que era hora de boletins e reuniões. Não me lembro da última vez que tivemos um período de planejamento completo para apenas um projeto, e eu encontrei-me tomando mais tempo corrigindo e dando notas em casa, apesar de meus esforços. Eu não era uma campista feliz. Isso não ajudava que os alunos estavam tão descontentes e angustiados. Parecia que ninguém estava de bom humor, com exceção de Alice e Emmett, e Jake, e bem... quase todos, exceto eu agora que eu penso nisso.

Mas o pensamento em Alice apenas trouxe uma outra onda de ansiedade. Eu tinha seriamente negligenciado minhas compras no feriado e ela está na minha cola desde a Ação de Graças. Eu tentei me unir em um par de viagens de comprar, mas eu nunca apreciei completamente a expressão "compre até você desistir" até que eu tinha tentado compras de Natal com Alice. Eu desisti, não graciosamente eu devo acrescentar, em mais de uma ocasião, mas isso não deteve Alice de me trazer junto com ela horas e horas de novo. Felizmente Rosalie e Alice encontraram alguma coisa para se unir novamente - fazer compras.

Eu nunca tive tantas pessoas para comprar presentes e eu estava totalmente concentrada demais em garantir que todos os presentes seriam considerados e únicos. Eu estava quase acabando com tudo o que eu tinha planejado, mas eu ainda estava à procura de alguns itens fundamentais. Normalmente, isso não era um esforço, mas eu tinha novas pessoas para presentear este ano e eu não tinha idéia com o que presenteá-las - especialmente Edward. Isso não ajudava que eu estava mais confusa do que nunca sobre o que eu sentia por ele. Nós tínhamos mantido as coisas completamente amigáveis desde a ação de graças, mas de vez em quando eu tinha sonhos que o colocavam além de qualquer coisa como uma luz amigável. Sonhos que me faziam minha face corar se eu pensasse sobre eles durante as horas que estava acordada.

Eu ainda podia sentir a forma como meu coração reagiu ao seu discurso na ação de graças e, quanto mais eu tentava negar isso, eu estava lentamente reconhecendo o fato de que eu me importava com Edward de uma forma que ia além da amizade. Eu não queria me sentir desse jeito, mas parecia que quanto mais eu tentava ignorar estes sentimentos, estes pensamentos, mais fortes eles eram. Às vezes eu me pegava pensando o que aconteceria se... se estivéssemos juntos... como seria isso? Mas reconheci o perigo nesse terreno escorregadio e tentei o meu melhor para empurrar esses pensamentos de lado. Também não ajudava que eu estava tão ocupada que eu não tinha tido muito tempo para gastar com ele, e eu aprendi a verdade de uma outra expressão; a ausência faz o coração crescer mais afeiçoado.

Eu não queria ceder em relação a Edward porque eu sabia que ele nunca iria me ver como algo diferente de uma amiga. Eu não queria ter que lidar com o desgosto que eu sabia que viria se eu me deixasse ir por esse caminho. Eu ainda tinha que descobrir sobre seu passado misterioso, mas mesmo com sua auto-aversão ele sempre estaria em uma liga completamente diferente. Pessoas como Edward não acabam com pessoas como eu – isso era como a lei da natureza e eu há muito tempo aceitei isso. Eu teria deixado por isso também se eu não me encontrasse de repente cedendo para Edward. Eu entendia que, aparentemente, nós não temos controle sobre nossos sentimentos e quem nosso coração escolhe para nós, mas por que meu coração tinha que escolher ele?_ Por que nós sempre cedemos para o inatingível?  
_  
As vezes que eu via Edward eram geralmente no meu apartamento, já que ele tinha começado o hábito de gastar quase todas as noites lá. Às vezes eu apenas o ouvia quando ele entrava depois que eu já tinha ido para a cama, ou eu estava muito atolada com o trabalho para me esforçar e ir até ele, mas sempre fui muito consciente da sua presença. Algum momento na semana passada percebi a sensação de vazio que eu sentia nas noites que ele não vinha, ou nas manhãs quando ele já tinha ido embora antes que eu acordasse, era por causa dele. Eu gostava de tê-lo no meu apartamento, era quase como se eu me sentisse mais completa quando ele estava lá - mais provavelmente como _eu _era mais completa quando ele estava lá.

_Como é possível que outra pessoa poderia me afetar tão fortemente?_ Eu sempre me orgulhei de ser independente, não necessitando de outra pessoa para validar a minha auto-estima e eu não queria que isso mudasse. Mas eu tinha chegado aos termos com o fato de que a maneira como eu me importava com Edward, o modo como meu coração doía quando eu o via sofrendo, o jeito que eu queria cuidar dele era diferente do que qualquer coisa que eu alguma vez senti antes. Eu só não sabia o que fazer sobre isso, então optei por ignorá-la tanto quanto possível. Creio que caí sob a expressão, a ignorância é felicidade. Isso significava também não contar a qualquer pessoa, além de Alice, o mínimo possível porque então eu seria obrigada a falar sobre meus sentimentos e teria que colocar um nome para a forma como eu me sentia - e isso era algo que eu não estava preparada.

Então, eu continuei com a rotina da minha vida o melhor que pude e tentei não ser pega na loucura do feriado. Havia mais uma semana antes que o intervalo começasse, e eu estava apenas tentando me concentrar no fato de que a partir da próxima sexta-feira, teríamos duas semanas inteiras fora da escola. Enquanto isso eu tinha um monte de coisas que precisavam ser copiadas e eu tinha uma reunião que eu precisava estar presente em cerca de 5 minutos. Eu odiava fazer isso, mas se eu queria fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, eu teria que pedir à secretária para fazer algumas cópias para mim. Infelizmente isso significava pedir para Jéssica Stanley, quer dizer Newton, para realmente fazer seu trabalho.

Certa o bastante, Lauren Mallory estava inclinada sobre a mesa de Jéssica, dando-me uma visão que eu desejava nunca ter visto. Possivelmente ela só estava esperando que algum homem ao acaso estivesse andando e visse sua "mercadoria" e depois cairia aos seus pés. _Será que ela não percebe em qual cidade ela vive? _Eu odiava ir ao escritório da frente por causa de Jéssica e Lauren e porque elas gostavam de tornar a vida de todos o mais difícil possível. Eu estava realmente começando a me perguntar se realmente elas faziam alguma coisa – alguma vez! Toda vez que eu vinha para o escritório, elas estavam lá fofocando sobre tudo e qualquer coisa. Também era um pouco difícil de acreditar que, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, elas ainda atiravam em mim olhares falsos, mas óbvio o bastante, elas faziam._ Será a vida delas era realmente tão miserável que tinham de fazer a minha miserável também_?

Fiquei em silêncio por um momento, esperando uma pausa na conversa delas, mas logo ficou claro que não aconteceria tão cedo. Eu tentei limpar minha garganta, no que eu consegui um rolar de olhos de Lauren, mas nenhum outro reconhecimento. Então eu decidi apenas dizer algo, mas foi aparentemente um erro.

"Oh! Hey Bella. Eu sinto muito eu não vi você." A voz doce doentia de Jéssica era desprovida de sinceridade, mas eu tentei ignorá-la. Felizmente, Lauren se endireitou, poupando meus olhos, e foi sentar em sua mesa.

"Está tudo bem. Eu estava esperando se você poderia fazer algumas cópias para mim? Eu normalmente não iria incomodá-la, mas eu tenho uma reunião." Foi um esforço para manter todos os sinais de emoção fora da minha voz, mas eu não estava disposta a deixá-las saber o quanto suas falsidades me afetavam.

Lauren soltou um som de desaprovação, mas Jéssica manteve seu sorriso falso firmemente no lugar. "Oh, está tudo bem. Estou um pouco ocupada agora, mas eu devo tê-lo pronto até quinta-feira".

Eu tive que pensar por um momento, "Mas... hoje é sexta-feira." Ela realmente não poderia dizer que levaria uma semana para fazer cópias - podia?

"Uh huh." Lauren começou a relinchar e eu podia sentir meu rosto ficando quente. "Eu estou receosa que existe uma fila antes de você, e você apenas tem que esperar sua vez." O sorriso de Jéssica foi rapidamente se transformando em um sorriso diabólico e eu tive o desejo estranho de dar um soco em seu rosto.

_Não grite. Não grite. Não perca isto. Calma Bella. Não grite_. "Eu entendo. Não se preocupe com isso. Vou cuidar disso depois. Obrigada por sua ajuda." As palavras foram forçadas e foi um esforço para conseguir as palavras através de meus dentes cerrados. Mas pelo menos eu não gritei.

Isso tomou cada grama de força de vontade em mim para não pisar fora do escritório como uma criança e dar-lhes a satisfação de ver a minha reação. Eu podia ouvi-las cacarejando atrás de mim quando eu fechei a porta, assim que eu reconheci a queimação de lágrimas furiosas nos cantos dos meus olhos. Eu estava muito ocupada olhando para baixo, tentando conter as lágrimas, então eu naturalmente esbarrei em alguma coisa. Porém, fiquei ainda mais surpresa quando eu senti grandes mãos fortes se fecharem em meus braços.

"Bella?" A voz de Edward estava cheia de preocupação e eu já podia sentir o calor do meu rubor de raiva desaparecer. "O que há de errado? Você está bem?"

Meu corpo inteiro pareceu relaxar uma vez que percebi que eram as mãos de Edward me segurando e eu soltei um suspiro pesado. Eu levei um momento para secar abaixo de meus olhos antes que de dar um passo para trás e, relutantemente, olhei para cima. A preocupação em sua voz estava refletida e amplificada em seus olhos e isso me pegou de guarda baixa. "Eu estou bem Edward".

Sua expressão era de desaprovação e desconfiança. "Edward, eu estou bem. Apenas perdi meu temperamento um pouco." Eu tinha certeza de que meu rosto ainda estava um pouco vermelho e não estava ajudando que ele estava me olhando tão atentamente. "Não se preocupe comigo".

Ele ainda não parecia convencido, mas felizmente deixou isso passar com um aceno de cabeça. "Olha, eu tenho que correr para uma reunião. Eu me entendo com você mais tarde?" Havia uma sensação puxando dentro de mim quando eu tentava forçar os meus pés na direção que eu precisava ir, enquanto o resto de mim queria ficar e falar com Edward.

"Claro. Que tal eu convidá-la para jantar?" _Não é um encontro. Não é um encontro. Ele é apenas um amigo_. Como se eu já não estivesse suficientemente perturbada, ele tinha que vir e me convidar para jantar!

Sinceramente, eu podia usar o feriado para cozinhar e seria bom apenas me sentar e conversar com Edward - nós não fazíamos isso há algum tempo. Se eu pudesse me concentrar nisso e não sobre a forma como o meu coração saltou inicialmente, eu estaria bem. "Isso soa realmente bem, muito obrigado. A que horas é o fim do seu turno?" Foi um esforço para manter a minha voz regular e não denunciar minha luta interna.

"Eu sairei as 4 hoje. Eu encontro você no seu apartamento?" Ele levantou a mão para corrê-la através de seu cabelo, quase como se ele estivesse nervoso sobre algo, mas eu rapidamente empurrei o pensamento de lado.

"Claro. Eu vejo você depois." Eu não ousei voltar para trás quando eu me apressei para minha reunião. Desde que eu percebi que meus sentimentos por Edward fugiam profundamente da amizade, eu estava constantemente em guerra comigo mesma. Se eu tinha alguma esperança de sobreviver a esta amizade, fingir que esses sentimentos não existiam era a minha maior esperança._ Ignorância é felicidade. _

Eu mantive minha cabeça para baixo durante a reunião, prestando atenção apenas o suficiente para contribuir nas horas necessárias. Era apenas uma outra reunião de currículo escolar entediante e foi uma luta para ficar focada o tempo suficiente para seguir a voz monótona e baixa do Sr. Watson, líder da equipe de Inglês. Como qualquer um de seus alunos ficava acordado na sua aula era um mistério para mim. Quando ele finalmente parou de falar, eu estava prestes a reunir as minhas coisas e sair quando ele decidiu abrir a reunião para discussão. Passamos os próximos 20 minutos passando por cima de todas as perguntas 'e se' que qualquer um poderia pensar e eu quase desejei que eu estivesse fazendo compras com Alice - quase.

Até o momento que eu voltei para a minha sala eu tive tempo suficiente para me sentar e expirar antes que o último sinal do dia tocasse. Com um suspiro frustrado, eu me empurrei para fora da minha cadeira e passei a acompanhar o corredor como eu sempre fazia. Eu deixei minha mente vagar enquanto eu quase não registrei o caos controlado que assumia a escola no final de cada dia. Eu odiava sentir como se eu tivesse desperdiçado um período de programação inteira sobre uma reunião estúpida, e eu ainda não tinha conseguido fazer aquelas cópias. Eu tinha uma pilha pesada de correções para fazer este fim de semana e eu não estava esperando ansiosamente nem um pouco para isso. Isto e eu ainda precisava descobrir que presente eu daria a Edward.

Uma vez que os corredores estavam limpos eu relutantemente fiz o meu caminho de volta para o escritório da frente, e não me surpreendeu que parecia que Jéssica e Lauren já tinham ido embora. Eu juro que elas saíam daqui como raios, mais rápidas que os estudantes. Era fácil compreender por que a Sra. Cope se transferiu novamente para o escritório de orientação em vez de tentar trabalhar com essas duas. Eu balancei a cabeça tentando clarear meus pensamentos e me concentrar no que eu precisava fazer para que eu pudesse ir para casa. Eu me coloquei diante da máquina copiadora e organizei tudo para que eu pudesse sair daqui mais cedo, ou mais tarde. Mas isso não poderia ser tão simples.

Eu não estava prestando atenção e percebi tarde demais que minhas cópias estavam sendo impressas em papel cor de rosa em vez de branco – alguém evidentemente se esqueceu de mudar o papel quando acabou. Então eu reciclei as cópias que foram feitas, joguei uma grande pilha de papel branco e comecei novamente. Naturalmente, porém, de alguma maneira eu consegui colocar muito papel e eu passei os próximos 10 minutos tentando reparar o atolamento de papel que eu tinha criado. Normalmente, a copiadora e eu tínhamos um relacionamento muito bom no trabalho, mas ela deve ter percebido o meu desejo de ir embora e decidiu fazer a minha vida mais difícil. _Copiadora possuída estúpida_. Emmett estava certo, não é de admirar que eu sou tão desastrada! Eu realmente preciso trabalhar em não ficar perdida em meus pensamentos.

Com um esforço muito maior do que era exigido, finalmente eu tinha a minha cópia que eu necessariamente precisaria cuidar, e eu estava confiante no meu caminho de casa. Mas assim que eu percebi que eu estava dirigindo para casa, em uma noite com Edward, minha ansiedade subiu a novas alturas. Eu podia sentir meu coração batendo de forma irregular no meu peito enquanto o meu estômago fez um pequeno movimento. Eu precisava acabar com esse sentimento irracional, e rapidamente. O fato era que esse... interesse em Edward era inteiramente uma ficção da minha mente. Eu ainda queria sentir as faíscas que Alice me assegurou que eram necessárias e então havia a difícil concretização que esse sentimento, esse interesse, era totalmente unilateral._ Eu estou apenas sendo tola.  
_  
Enquanto eu fazia meu caminho até o meu apartamento, eu também percebi que eu precisava falar com Alice. Eu precisava falar com alguém sobre tudo isso. Eu precisava de ajuda. Nesse ponto eu simplesmente não podia confiar em mim mesma para pensar racionalmente e eu precisava de alguém para me dizer que eu estava louca por pensar em Edward como algo mais do que apenas um amigo. Eu precisava de alguém para me dizer que eu precisava acabar com a minha esmagadora paixão de escola ridícula - e agir de acordo com a minha idade uma só vez. Mas por agora, eu estava por conta própria. Por agora, eu precisava manter o meu juízo sobre mim mesma e ser amiga de Edward e nada mais. _Ele é apenas um amigo. _

Quando Edward apareceu com os braços cheios de mantimentos, minha mente vagueou para um mundo alternativo onde Edward e eu nos casaríamos, onde cozinhávamos um para o outro, onde nós nos amávamos, onde a cada noite faríamos um amor apaixonado e bonito um com o outro. Foi um esforço para piscar longe do mundo alternativo que meus hormônios sonhadores me levaram, mas de alguma forma eu consegui. Fantasias como essa só acrescentavam à minha confusão, e isso provavelmente se transformaria mais adiante em desgosto. Eu realmente não podia fazer nada sobre os sonhos de qualquer forma, e se eu estava sendo honesta comigo mesma, eu não queria _não_ ter esses sonhos._ Mmm... Edward... algemas... mmmmm.  
_  
Ajudei Edward a fatiar os pimentões e cebolas enquanto fazíamos cacciatore* de galinha juntos. Claro que eu comecei a chorar com as cebolas, mas era o que eu precisava para puxar minha cabeça para fora da sarjeta. "Bella, você está terrivelmente silenciosa. Está tudo bem?" Eu pulei um pouco ao som de sua voz, assim que ele conseguiu me pegar de guarda baixa novamente.

_* Cacciatore: http: // img. foodnetwork. com/FOOD/2003/09/22/tm1a17_chicken_cacciatore_lg .jpg_

"Huh? Oh. Sim. Acho que eu só estou cansada." Percebi logo que as palavras saíram da minha boca como era uma mentira descarada. Senti seus olhos em mim enquanto eu mantive meus olhos no que eu estava cortando, em parte para evitar uma nova viagem para a sala de emergência, mas sobretudo para esconder meus verdadeiros sentimentos. Minha mente e meu coração estavam presos em uma guerra cruel enquanto eles lutavam sobre a forma como meu corpo estava reagindo à sua presença, fazendo-me mais confusa do que nunca.

"Bella". Pelo tom da sua voz eu sabia que ele não estava prestes a deixar passar desta vez e eu internamente me encolhi preparando-me para a conversa. "Alguma coisa está te incomodando. Por que você não me diz?" Eu reconheci o menor indício de dor em sua voz, mas a maioria não era de derrota, era como se ele sabia que eu não iria dizer-lhe a verdadeira resposta.

Meu coração reagiu primeiro, uma dor aguda como um tiro em meu peito, depois minha barriga capturou o que estava acontecendo, e torceu-se em um nó que o marinheiro mais experiente teria motivo de orgulho. Freneticamente eu tentei pensar em uma saída e admitir o que realmente estava acontecendo porque eu sabia que se eu lhe dissesse a verdade de como eu me sentia, eu estragaria tudo. Mas reconhecer a mágoa em sua voz fez-me sentir culpada por guardar qualquer coisa dele. Eu queria dizer a ele, eu queria contar-lhe tudo, eu queria me enrolar contra ele e apenas saber que tudo estaria bem, mas aí reside outra expressão clichê; você não pode sempre fazer o que quer.

"Não é nada, realmente. Eu estou bem." Eu ainda ouvi seus movimentos depois que ele mudou-se para ficar perto de mim e eu sabia que ele ainda podia ouvir a mentira na minha voz. Ele estava tão perto e ainda assim tão longe, era doloroso. Como se todas as semanas atrás, antes da ação de graças, a atmosfera em torno de nós ficou carregada e eu tinha dificuldade para respirar.

"Não tem nada a ver com o que aconteceu no trabalho hoje?" A voz dele era tão suave, tão doce, tão carinhosa, que me fez querer chorar. Eu queria senti-lo embrulhar seus braços fortes ao meu redor e eu queria fugir o mais rápido que eu podia, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Para alguém que eu costumava pensar como frio, o calor dele que ele estava emanando no momento era sufocante. Ali tinha tanta preocupação, tanta compaixão irradiando fora dele, eu mais uma vez queria saber como ele poderia duvidar da bondade, do bem que estava em seu coração?

Senti-me terrível por fazer isso, mas eu tomei a sua suposição e fugi com isso; vendo como a única maneira de sair dessa conversa. "Eram apenas Jéssica e Lauren... sendo elas mesmas. Realmente não é uma grande coisa. Eu deveria estar mais acostumada com isso por agora." Normalmente é mais fácil ignorar as suas palhaçadas, mas acho que meu fusível estava um pouco menor do que está acostumado então fiquei estressada. Na verdade, eu estava mais incomodada pela minha reação a elas em oposição ao que elas realmente fizeram.

Ele fez um pequeno barulho em desaprovação e eu podia vê-lo se voltar para mim pelo canto do meu olho. "O que elas fizeram?" Percebi agora porque ele se virou quando eu registrei o tom sombrio de sua voz. Havia uma ameaça velada em seu tom, uma escuridão que eu não tinha ouvido nele há algum tempo.

"Elas não _fizeram_ nada. Estavam sendo apenas inúteis como sempre. Realmente não é uma grade coisa. Por favor, deixe isso pra lá." Agora eu estava olhando para as suas costas tensas, querendo relaxar os músculos, querendo que ele relaxasse. Tanto quanto eu apreciava sua preocupação, eu já era uma garota madura e eu podia cuidar de mim mesma. Assim que peguei o conforto de sua preocupação, havia uma linha entre preocupação e superproteção, e ele estava passando dos limites por isso.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e relaxou infinitesalmente, e até o momento que ele virou de volta, ele estava de volta ao normal. Mas ele deve ter visto alguma coisa na minha expressão porque de repente seus olhos estavam queimando. "Bella, você sabe que pode me dizer qualquer coisa, certo? Você fez tanto por mim, eu só quero que você sinta que pode contar comigo também." A atmosfera tensa que tinha dissipado um pouco estava repentinamente crepitando de eletricidade.

Não, _eu não posso te dizer tudo_. Meu coração balançou dolorosamente em meu peito sabendo que havia tanta coisa que eu não poderia dizer-lhe. Eu não poderia dizer a ele o quanto eu gostava de tê-lo por perto. Eu não poderia dizer-lhe que em um mundo perfeito viveríamos felizes para sempre juntos, eu não poderia dizer a ele que eu estava desesperada para saber sobre seu passado misterioso, eu não poderia dizer a ele que eu desejava com todas as fibras do meu ser que eu pudesse apagar toda a sua dor, que eu poderia fazer seu mundo tão perfeito quanto deveria ser. Havia tanta coisa que eu não poderia lhe dizer e isso doía, isso causava realmente muita dor que se lançava através do meu peito e às vezes dificultava a respiração. Mas eu sabia que ele veria a mentira em meus olhos se eu tentasse responder-lhe com palavras, então eu simplesmente assenti.

Apesar dos meus esforços, ele parecia enxergar através de mim. Ele tinha o olhar que Charlie dava para mim nos primeiros anos depois que minha mãe morreu - o olhar que me dizia que ele estava preocupado, mas que não sabia se ele deveria continuar perguntando ou apenas deixar isso pra lá. Eu quase podia ver a batalha em seus olhos enquanto ele tentava descobrir o que ele deveria fazer. Conhecendo Edward, ele gostaria de ir passo a passo comigo e me obrigar a me abrir, e por um momento eu me preocupei que iríamos brigar novamente e nossa amizade sofreria por causa disso. Mas felizmente, como Charlie, Edward optou por deixar pra lá, e eu internamente dei um suspiro de alívio. Eu não sei o que o fez decidir deixar isso pra lá, mas agora eu não me importava.

Nós voltamos a fazer o jantar e eu estava mais resolvida do que nunca a falar com Alice amanhã. Eu precisava acabar com isto... o que quer que _isso_ fosse, e rápido. Quando o ar em torno de nós começou a se estabelecer de volta à normalidade, o meu cérebro era mais capaz de pensar, e foi aí que as coisas começaram a se esclarecer em cima de mim. Eu percebi o quanto emocionalmente esgotada eu me senti depois dessa conversa relativamente curta e eu sabia que as coisas simplesmente não conseguiriam se manter assim. A incerteza foi cobrando um preço alto demais em mim, mas agora não parecia haver uma solução decente em vista.

Por um momento, talvez três segundos e meio apenas, eu seriamente contemplei dizer a Edward como eu me sentia. Eu diria a ele que eu vinha pensando nele como algo muito mais importante do que um amigo, e que apenas ficando em torno dele me fazia sentir mais viva. Que eu imaginava a respeito de como alguma vez ele apenas admitiria o mesmo, que teríamos nos abraçado e beijado, e eu sentiria a faísca entre nós quando nós nos abraçássemos. Mas, uma vez que o quarto segundo veio e se foi, eu estava de volta, firmemente plantada na realidade onde nós éramos apenas amigos - apenas amigos.

Felizmente, no momento em que nos sentamos para comer a tensão de antes tinha ido embora e nós estávamos de volta sendo apenas Bella e Edward. Sendo os bons amigos que éramos, ele me deu abertura para por pra fora todas as minhas frustrações com os meus alunos e reuniões e pais chatos. Eu me senti realmente bem em tirar tudo do meu sistema e Edward era um bom ouvinte. Ele me ajudou a encontrar o humor em todos os lugares certos e eu me senti como se um peso tivesse sido tirado dos meus ombros. Em momentos como estes era tão fácil estar com Edward, e isso facilitou ainda mais fortificar a minha vontade de manter as coisas como estavam. _Não posso arriscar perder isso_.

Uma vez que ele tinha ido embora na manhã seguinte, liguei para Alice e ela estava mais do que ansiosa para almoçarmos e bater um papo. Eu acho que ela realmente estava esperando este convite desde a ação de graças, mas tinha a qualidade para me deixar ir até ela em vez de me perseguir. Como prometido, ela chegou exatamente ao meio-dia com um sorriso brilhante e o almoço. Enquanto comíamos, mantivemos a conversa leve, reclamando de alguns dos alunos mais difíceis e geralmente só conversando. Novamente, apreciei sua sensibilidade para a minha necessidade aparentemente óbvia de facilitar para abrir totalmente as coisas.

"Então..." Alice cercou com cuidado uma vez que o almoço tinha acabado. "O que está acontecendo Bella? Não que eu não ame isso, mas você geralmente não é aquela que liga e pede para eu vir e conversar." Ela sorriu para mim encorajadoramente e piscou.

Eu sorri tristemente, e tomei um momento para respirar primeiro. "Bem... sim." Mordi meu lábio nervosamente tentando descobrir como começar e falhei miseravelmente. "Eu... bem... você vê... eu não sei por onde começar." As palavras apenas caindo desordenadamente para fora da minha boca, fazendo-me sentir como uma atrapalhada idiota.

Alice riu levemente e colocou uma mão sobre a minha. "Isso não tem nada a ver com a ação de graças e um certo amigo nosso de cabelos cor de bronze, não é?" Devo ter parecido um pouco assustada quando eu olhei para cima, "Bella, você esquece com quem você está se relacionando aqui. Eu sou Alice; eu sei tudo." Ela revirou os olhos alegremente, tentando manter o clima mais leve possível sabendo o que viria a seguir.

Suspirei em derrota, realmente grata por sua estranha habilidade de alguma forma saber sempre de tudo. "Sim, eu acho que não deveria estar surpresa, mas o que você sabe?" Obviamente ela tinha conhecimento de alguma coisa e eu queria saber se ela sabia de algo que eu não sabia- especialmente se fosse sobre Edward. _Sim, eu estava oficialmente voltando para a escola. __  
_  
Ela riu de novo para mim; provavelmente percebendo que eu estava procurando o caminho mais fácil para a conversa. "Por que você não me diz o que está incomodando você primeiro e eu vou ver o que posso fazer." Ela terminou com uma piscada e eu não poderia dizer se eu queria rir ou bater nela.

Eu resmunguei um pouco frustrada antes de finalmente me render. "Estou confusa Alice. Eu não sei como me sinto." Eu desmoronei ainda mais na poltrona, de repente sentindo-me muito vulnerável. "Eu acho... eu acho que eu me importo com Edward... mais do que deveria." Aí está. Eu disso isso. _Acredito que essa é a primeira vez que eu disse as palavras em voz alta. __  
_  
Quando Alice não fez ou disse nada de imediato, olhei para cima para encontrá-la dando-me um sorriso de conhecimento. "Eu tenho um sentimento. Mas eu não entendo essa última parte. O que você quer dizer com 'mais do que você deveria'?" Seu nariz de fada estava enrugado em confusão e tinha uma curiosidade genuína em seus olhos.

Eu enfureci levemente: "Você sabe o que quero dizer." Ela balançou a cabeça solenemente. "Alice, eu não sou tão masoquista a fim de sair e abraçar sentimentos como estes quando eu sei que eles são apenas unilaterais." Talvez a verdade fosse tão evidente que ela não podia ver isso.

Eu vi compreensão passar por seus olhos e um sorriso triste cruzou seus lábios. "Bella, como pode você saber que é unilateral se você não diz nada?" Quando ela me perguntou isso, parecia tão simples, como se não houvesse essa divisão muito óbvia entre Edward e eu. Edward era pensado como um deus grego, e eu era apenas aquela que todos esqueciam e olhavam através. Em que mundo nós pertenceríamos um ao outro?

Revirei os olhos, ligeiramente exasperada pela sua aparente incapacidade de compreender como é a vida para pessoas como eu, pessoas que não se parecem com eles que foram feitos para estar em revistas de moda. "Alice, vamos lá, eu apenas sei. Nós somos apenas amigos e ele nunca poderia me ver como algo mais." Minha mente brutalmente trouxe à mente as palavras de Emmett naquela primeira noite em que nós saímos. "_Emmett, eu apenas não vejo ela assim_." "Ele apenas não me vê assim, Alice".

Eu acho que eu não tinha pensado sobre como isso soava patético porque eu já me vi encontrava envolvida nos braços de Alice. "Oh, Bella, você não sabe disso com certeza." Mas pela primeira vez seu aperto não fez nada para me confortar, como se alguma coisa me fazia sentir pior.

Eu não disse nada, sabendo o quão errada ela estava. Eu reconheci que ela estava apenas dizendo o que todo bom amigo diria e eu deixei por isso mesmo. Eu conhecia muito bem as mentiras que dizíamos a nós mesmos, que dizíamos aos nossos amigos só para nos sentirmos melhor e eu sabia que essa era uma dessas mentiras inocentes. Portanto, embora no momento eu apreciasse o gesto, ele não fez nada para ajudar.

Alice se afastou, e deslizou suas mãos por meus braços para que ela pudesse segurar minhas mãos. "Bella, não importa o quê, por favor, nunca diga que vocês são_ apenas _amigos. Se ele percebe isso ou não, você o trouxe de volta à vida. Bella, você não o viu antes, você não sabe o quanto você tem o mudado para melhor. Por favor, acredite em mim quando digo que ele ainda estaria tão perdido sem você".

Eu olhei para seus olhos largamente hesitantes e fiquei surpresa com a força e a profundidade da emoção neles. "Bella, depois do que aconteceu, e mesmo antes, ele era uma alma perdida. Ele estava apenas sobrevivendo dia após dia, mal conseguindo, de forma fechada para todos. Levou anos para ele se abrir para mim, e eu suspeito que a única razão que ele o fez foi porque ele sabia que eu prosseguiria até a eternidade se levasse esse tempo para ele se abrir".

Ela riu com falta de humor e isso soou tão vazio, tão errado vindo dela. "Mas então você voltou." Ela sorriu um sorriso pequeno e esperançoso, e eu ainda estava sem palavras. "Bella, por favor, nunca duvide o quanto você fez por ele, para todos nós, apenas por ser quem você é".

Seus olhos começaram a brilhar, e eu entendi como ela estava sufocada enquanto falava. Eu estava perdida por palavras quando eu tentei voltar a pensar sobre tudo. Claro que eu tinha percebido as mudanças, mas eu não achava que eu tinha sido a única causa disso. Eu apenas fiz o que qualquer amigo teria feito. Eu não era nada especial. Edward era uma pessoa especial. Não importa o que alguém lhe diga o que fazer, eu sempre acreditei que cabe ao indivíduo fazer as mudanças acontecerem. Edward era o seu próprio salvador como eu via isso, não eu.

"Bella, acredite em mim." Sua expressão endureceu, "vendo ele na ação de graças... Bella, eu quase não o reconheci. E então o que ele disse... Bella, eu espero que você saiba que ele estava agradecendo a você, e somente a você." Tudo o que pude fazer foi balançar a cabeça olhando fixamente para as minhas mãos no meu colo. "Apenas tenha cuidado Bella. Eu não posso te dizer o que sentir ou o que você deveria sentir. Mas como sua melhor amiga, eu estou te pedindo para ser cuidadosa".

O alerta em sua voz era claro e isso me agarrou do meu deslumbramento. "O que? Por quê? Cuidado com o quê?" Eu estava despedaçada. Parte de mim queria encontrar uma falha em Edward que seria o suficiente para me ajudar a superar os sentimentos que foram rapidamente se construindo além do meu controle. Mas a outra parte de mim, a parte do meu coração que já pertencia a ele, não queria pensar que poderia haver qualquer coisa de ruim que poderia mudar como eu me sentia.

"Assumo que ele ainda não disse tudo?" Vendo a minha resposta como não, ela suspirou um pouco. "Bella, você precisa ter essa conversa com ele, especialmente se você está começando a desenvolver sentimentos por ele. Eu prometi que nunca trairia a confiança que ele depositou em mim, e eu não vou. Mas você precisa saber." Determinação brilhou nos olhos dela, e isso me deixou um pouco preocupada. "Não se preocupe Bella, tudo vai funcionar de forma aleatória".

"Espero que sim" eu murmurei ligeiramente em derrota quando eu caí de volta para o sofá. Minha mente estava fluindo com pensamentos, tantos e tão rapidamente que eu não podia ficar com um pensamento por tempo suficiente para dar sentido a eles. Uma coisa ainda estava clara, eu não me senti melhor de forma nenhuma sobre a situação. "Mas Alice, o que eu deveria fazer?"

"Há faíscas?" Ela se virou para me olhar melhor, seu rosto totalmente iluminado, um sorriso tolo. Mais uma vez eu tive que me perguntar se ela sabia algo que eu não sabia. Pena que eu estava prestes a estalar sua bolha.

"Não. Eu acho que não." Mas ao invés de vê-la esvaziar, seu sorriso se transformou em um sorriso afetado. Eu fiquei preocupada.

"Acredite em mim Bella, você saberá das faíscas quando senti-las. Eles são difíceis de evitar." Revirei os olhos enquanto ela estava submetida por um ataque de risos. Alimentada pela minha decisão de ter algum tipo de solução a partir desta conversa, eu dei uma olhada em Alice não tão delicadamente lhe pedindo para parar de rir de mim.

"Bella Desculpe. Ok, então... o que fazer... não há faíscas... ainda... hmmm." Ela trouxe um dedo para cima para tampar seus lábios e eu não poderia dizer se ela estava fingindo pensar ou não. "Ok, então aqui está a idéia. Não tente evitar seus sentimentos, e pare para apenas presumir quando você souber exatamente o que Edward está pensando. Edward é.... Edward. Ninguém sabe o que ele está pensando. Então o meu melhor conselho é para ser apenas você mesma e o tempo lhe dirá o que fazer".

"Obrigada Alice, eu me sinto muito melhor agora." Eu coloquei o sarcasmo um pouco pesado demais, mas eu estava cansada de toda essa incerteza._ Por que isso é tão complicado? Isso deveria ser fácil!_

"Eu sinto muito!" Ela levantou as mãos em rendição. "Olha, eu não sou adivinha. Eu sei que não é exatamente a resposta que você estava procurando, mas eu não posso te dizer como você deve se sentir." Me senti um pouco mal pela minha reação, eu pedi desculpas. "Você se preocupa demais Bella. Você só precisa acreditar que tudo vai funcionar como é suposto que seja".

"Eu sei que você está certa Alice." Ela me cutucou delicadamente, me fazendo sorrir contra meu melhor julgamento. "Eu sei, eu sei, você sabe-tudo, e você é impressionante".

"Está certo! Agora não se esqueça disso!" Logo o bastante, nós éramos duas idiotas rindo em um sofá, apenas sendo as meninas tolas que éramos debaixo da maquiagem e roupas de adulto. Isso foi tanto relaxante quanto reanimador em sair com Alice assim, onde podíamos ser garotas bobas, durante muito tempo enquanto as comprar não estavam envolvidas. Eu estava descobrindo que não era nenhum divertimento ser uma adulta todo o tempo.

Enquanto o fim de semana pressionava, eu ainda estava confusa sobre Edward, mas eu tinha lentamente me resignado ao fato de que eu provavelmente sempre seria confusa sobre Edward. A parte difícil não estava evitando os meus sentimentos por ele. Felizmente ele havia trabalhado todo o fim de semana e eu não fui obrigada a testar essa recomendação de Alice, mas eu sabia que eventualmente eu teria que enfrentá-lo novamente. Gah. Eu estava confusa sobre Embry, e agora eu estava confusa sobre Edward! Será que eu alguma vez _não_ fiquei confusa sobre um homem? Mas por outro lado - talvez se eu estava confusa sobre Edward, isso significava a mesma coisa que aconteceu com Embry. Talvez o meu interesse por ele fracassasse. _Sim certo. _

Infelizmente, eu estava acordada horas antes do meu alarme tocar na segunda-feira pela manhã, e quando ele finalmente soou eu ainda estava debruçada no vaso sanitário me perguntando o que mais poderia ser deixado em meu estômago. O alarme continuava a soar me conduzindo ligeiramente à loucura. Levantei-me rapidamente, e uma vez que determinei que eu não estava em nenhum perigo imediato de vômito novamente, lentamente levantei-me e me arrastei novamente para desligar o alarme. Eu sentei-me para baixo na minha cama cansadamente quando um arrepio percorreu minha espinha._ Ugh. Eu me sinto absolutamente terrível_. Eu não tinha me sentido tão ruim desde o primeiro ano de faculdade, quando tive a gripe._ A gripe... ótimo. _

A expressão, doente como um cão, me veio à cabeça, enquanto eu tentava juntar força para me levantar e encontrar meu telefone. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu estava indo para o trabalho assim, então eu fiz a ligação para a escola para que eles soubessem que eu estava doente, e em seguida liguei prontamente para Alice. Claro que ela queria vir e ajudar, mas eu não estava em condição e com vontade de ver qualquer um – isso e eu não gostaria de passar isso pra ninguém, bem, exceto talvez Jéssica e Lauren. E com esse pensamento eu fiz uma corrida louca para o banheiro novamente. Não demorou muito para que eu aprendesse que a única coisa segura para ingerir era água, em um minuto eu estava tremendo e em seguida eu estava suando como se fosse verão.

Tentei tomar algo para acalmar a minha febre, mas poucos minutos depois minhas pílulas decidiram que elas não queriam ficar no meu estômago. Pelo meio-dia eu senti como se estivesse completamente resfriada até os ossos, o meu tremor era quase constante e meu corpo todo doía. Tudo que eu podia fazer era apenas me enrolar na minha cama e implorar para o sono me entorpecer. Eu não poderia dizer se a minha cabeça doía mais com meus olhos abertos ou fechados, mas eu estava rapidamente me aproximando do ponto em que eu estava tão cansada que eu só queria dormir. Então eu fechei minhas pálpebras e me enrolei em mim mesma, tentando dormir longe da minha febre.

Eu senti como se tivesse acabado de adormecer quando eu comecei a notar uma sensação morna de formigamento na minha testa, tirando toda a dor pra fora da minha cabeça. Eu queria cantarolar de prazer, mas isso saiu mais como um patético resmungo quando eu registrei uma nova dor na garganta. "Shhhh Bella, apenas durma." A voz suave pareceu se envolver em torno de mim e eu me senti tão segura naquele momento. Tudo que eu queria era ouvir aquela voz novamente, mas tudo que eu conseguia eram alguns resmungos incoerentes. A voz soou tão familiar, mas eu estava muito apagada para dar sentido a algo que não fosse o fato de que eu queria ouvir aquela voz novamente.

Felizmente, porém, a minha tentativa patética foi entendida e a voz começou a cantarolar uma melodia suave. O som me confortou de dentro para fora e a sensação de paz, de calma, estava além de qualquer coisa que eu já tinha conhecido antes. Eu senti a mudança na cama sob o peso da sua voz e todo o meu corpo começou a relaxar, os calafrios dissipando. Sentia tudo apenas... melhor. Instintivamente me virei para o corpo deitado ao meu lado buscando seu conforto, apenas para sentir meu corpo todo formigando quando me inclinei para ele. Tudo o que eu poderia envolver em torno de meu cérebro neste momento era como eu me sentia bem, e que eu não queria nunca que esse corpo tão perto de mim fosse embora.


	16. O Remédio Perfeito

**Capítulo 16 – O Remédio Perfeito**

_Tradutora: Juliana Martinhão_

Eu acordei sozinha na cama, suada e decepcionada. Eu tinha me convencido de que foi Edward que veio em meu socorro e quem me segurou enquanto eu dormia. Mas a cama vazia e o travesseiro que eu estava abraçada eram todas as provas que eu precisava para perceber que foi apenas um sonho induzido pela febre. Mas parecia tão real... aquela voz... a voz _dele_ era tão branda, tão suave, eu achei difícil acreditar que minha mente poderia fazer justiça a isso. E o formigamento que eu senti; eu acho que isso também foi uma invenção da minha imaginação e eu estupidamente pensei que talvez aquelas fossem as faíscas que eu estava procurando. Eu tinha colocado minhas esperanças patéticas à tona para nada e eu ainda me sentia um lixo.

Eu estava prestes a me levantar e fazer um chá quente, "Oh não, você não vai, querida." Minha cabeça subiu ao som da voz de Esme. "Você precisa descansar".

Meu cérebro vagamente febril foi lento na percepção e pareceu como um borrão e então ela estava ao meu lado, aconchegando-me de volta para a cama. Eu ainda estava tropeçando na parte em que ela estava em meu apartamento. "Esme?"

Ela riu levemente enquanto estendia a mão até a minha testa. "Edward estava certo, você tem uma febre horrível. Aqui, pegue isso".

Olhei para baixo e percebi que havia uma bandeja com sopa, água e alguns pequenos comprimidos. _De onde veio esta bandeja? Eu não tenho nada parecido com isso. Espera, ela acabou de dizer Edward?_ "Huh?" Evidentemente minha confusão era divertida porque Esme sorriu novamente. Ela me entregou os comprimidos e me entregou o copo de água, que eu obedientemente engoli.

"Você não se lembra de Edward estar aqui?" A expressão dela suavizou enquanto ela delicadamente passou a mão pelo emaranhado dos meus cabelos. O olhar de confusão falou por mim quando eu balancei minha cabeça. "Ele veio mais cedo esta tarde para verificar quando você não apareceu no trabalho. Ele ligou e perguntou se eu poderia passar por aqui e conferir você. Ele estava preocupado com você, acho que você o assustou um pouco".

Eu caí de volta para os travesseiros oprimida por tantos pensamentos, e eu não poderia dizer o que mais girava na minha cabeça, a febre, ou a percepção de que _era_ Edward me abraçando, me fazendo sentir segura, se preocupando comigo. Pisquei e lembrei-me da pessoa que atualmente estava sentada ao meu lado. "Oh Esme, você não precisava. Eu teria ficado bem".

Ela ergueu a tigela de sopa e me silenciou. "Bobagem, querida. Agora, tome um pouco disto. É uma receita antiga dos Cullen, transmitida de geração em geração. Até mesmo Carlisle jura por isto." Meu estômago rosnou, evidentemente cansado de estar completamente vazio e enquanto eu bebia na primeira colherada, eu rezei para que eu não me constrangesse ainda mais por ter de correr para o banheiro novamente.

Eu tive que admitir que me senti maravilhosa por ter Esme cuidando de mim. Era um luxo que eu não tinha sequer sonhado de experimentar e um que eu estava perfeitamente contente em aceitar no momento. Isto e que eu estava fraca demais para me colocar em mais uma luta. Nós duas estávamos quietas enquanto eu avidamente engolia a sopa. Eu não sabia o que era ou o que tinha nela, mas este parecia ser o truque. Naturalmente, minha mente me trouxe de volta para Edward e o fato de que era a _sua_ voz, _seus _braços que me fizeram sentir segura. Talvez esse formigamento, a eletricidade que percorreu o meu corpo quando eu estava deitada ao lado dele foram as faíscas que Alice me falou. _Eu me pergunto se Edward sentiu isso também._

Não, isso seria demais para se esperar. "Bella, você parece tão triste. O que está errado, querida?" Eu suspirei pesadamente, esquecendo que Esme estava aqui comigo. "Como você está se sentindo?" Ela trouxe as costas de sua mão de volta para minha testa e descansou-a ali suavemente por um momento. "Sua febre parece estar melhor".

"Esme, como é que você soube que Carlisle era aquele?" _Ótimo, meu filtro está desligado também._ Eu tive a súbita vontade de encolher-me debaixo das cobertas e ficar lá até o constrangimento desaparecer. Eu nem sequer vi este pensamento vindo até que estava abertamente para fora.

Eu tinha esperado por Esme rir ou zombar de mim, então eu estava completamente despreparada para quando ela gentilmente trouxe um dedo embaixo do meu queixo e guiou meu rosto para que eu pudesse ver o olhar intenso em seu rosto. Eu não sei o que me forçou a fazer isso, mas eu segurei minha respiração. Os quentes olhos cor de avelã de Esme encararam os meus pelo que pareceram minutos, procurando por algo. Finalmente, a sua expressão suavizou e eu deixei sair o ar que segurei meus pulmões.

Seus olhos se tornaram cautelosos e eu mais uma vez lamentei o fato de que eu parecia ter perdido o controle sobre o que saía da minha boca. "Bella, Carlisle e eu..." Ela fez uma pausa, seus olhos ligeiramente desfocados como se ela voltasse para outro momento.

"Está tudo bem Esme, você não tem que me dizer. Eu não deveria ter perguntado." Eu nem mesmo sei o que me levou a perguntar, em primeiro lugar. Não confiando na conexão entre meu cérebro e minha boca, tomei um gole de água para manter a minha boca de perder a compostura novamente.

"Não, não, Bella, está tudo bem. É só que... aqui, deixe-me apenas dizer a você." Eu nunca tinha visto Esme lutar com as palavras antes e minha curiosidade mórbida assumiu. Eu provavelmente deveria ter protestado mais, mas vendo o quão difícil isto era para ela me fez querer saber. "Nós estávamos ambos em pontos difíceis em nossas vidas quando nos conhecemos. Carlisle era um esforçado estudante pré-médico e eu era... bem, eu era uma alma perdida".

Eu tive que tomar outro gole de água para manter meu queixo de cair no chão. "Eu estava em um relacionamento abusivo e eu tinha ficado grávida." Tristeza que eu não poderia imaginar pendurou-se como uma sombra sobre Esme e seus olhos caíram para onde seus dedos estavam brincando com uma seqüência errante no meu edredom. "Eu estava tão assustada e deprimida quando eu descobri que estava grávida. Eu era jovem e tola, e bem eu... eu tentei cometer suicídio".

Não houve como deter o meu suspiro alto enquanto eu segurava o copo de água para mim. Eu nunca teria imaginado que alguém tão bom, tão feliz como Esme sequer poderia ter estado em uma situação escura. Para estar no ponto em sua vida quando você pensa que a única maneira que poderia melhorar seria morrer... isto me dava arrepios só de pensar em alguém nesse estado de espírito, quanto mais Esme. Não admira que ela estivesse tão hesitante. Eu não podia acreditar que ela tinha escolhido me dizer tudo isso.

"Sim, bem, foi Carlisle quem me encontrou." E assim que ela disse o nome dele, eu pude realmente ver a sombra de vergonha e desespero desaparecendo. "Não havia nenhuma maneira de salvar meu bebê, mas Carlisle conseguiu me manter viva o tempo suficiente para chegar ao hospital, onde finalmente os médicos foram capazes de me salvar." Ela levantou-se para mover a bandeja da cama e então atravessou para que ela pudesse se sentar na cama ao meu lado.

Como eu imaginei que eu faria se Esme fosse minha mãe verdadeira, eu me aconcheguei em seu lado sem pensar duas vezes e ela envolveu seus braços em volta de mim. "Ele veio visitar-me todos os dias, apesar de no começo eu não querer vê-lo. Eu não queria ver o homem que salvou minha vida quando eu não queria ser salva. Mas ainda assim ele veio." Eu senti seu suspiro pesado quando sua mão começou a tocar no meu cabelo. Eu nunca teria imaginado que sua vida juntos começou de forma tão dramática.

"Oh, Bella, eu odiava ele!" Sua pequena risada me surpreendeu já que ela estava mais provavelmente rindo da lembrança. "Eu não entendo por que ele continuou voltando depois das coisas que eu disse a ele. Eu não sei por quê, mas um dia eu encontrei-me conversando com ele ao invés de gritando com ele. Eu nem sequer me lembro o por quê, mas eu encontrei-me me abrindo para ele. Ele me perguntou o que faria uma mulher tão bonita pensar que ela não tinha outra opção senão a morte - e eu quebrei".

Se ela estava ciente disso ou não, seu braço apertou-se em torno de mim e sua voz traiu a emoção por trás de suas palavras. "Você vê querida, ele me salvou, e eu não quero dizer naquela primeira noite. Por alguma razão ele nunca desistiu de mim e ele salvou a minha alma. Ele me disse que me salvando aquela noite, vendo como seu conhecimento poderia ser tão bom, rejuvenesceu sua vontade de se tornar um médico e ele redobrou seus esforços na faculdade. Na verdade, ele me agradeceu por ajudá-lo a encontrar o seu propósito na vida".

Lágrimas corriam pela minha face e meus braços estavam firmemente em torno da mulher incrível que era Esme Cullen. "Nós nem sequer começamos a namorar oficialmente até que ele tivesse sido aceito na faculdade de medicina. Nosso relacionamento foi puramente platônico durante anos e, honestamente, eu não estava em condições de estar romanticamente envolvida com alguém em primeiro lugar. Mas quando eu pensava em como minha vida seria sem ele quando ele se mudasse para a faculdade, eu só sabia que não sobreviveria a isso. Então eu o segui até Maryland, onde ele freqüentou a faculdade de medicina na Universidade Johns Hopkins, e o resto é história".

Por um momento, eu pude ver tudo isso em minha mente, só que em vez de Esme e Carlisle, era Edward e eu. Em linha reta fora de um romance ou um filme, lá estávamos nós, com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto nós tentávamos dizer adeus. Mas havia algo mais no ar, algo que me disse que eu não poderia viver sem ele, algo que me disse que eu iria segui-lo para onde quer que ele fosse. Tendo sentido o conforto de seus braços, eu sabia que aquilo era onde era o meu lar. Eu quase podia sentir isso de verdade - mas foi aquele _quase_ que manteve isto de ser real, que manteve a minha esperança em cheque, que me manteve sã.

"Então, como eu soube que Carlisle era aquele?" a voz quente de Esme me trouxe de volta para o momento. Mas quando eu fui para enxugar minhas lágrimas, eu me perguntei que tipo de lágrimas eram elas. Eram lágrimas pela história de Esme? Ou eram as lágrimas da minha própria auto-piedade? "Foi mais do que ele ter me salvado. Era todo dia quando ele me fazia sorrir, como eu me sentia mais viva quando eu estava com ele, como ele sempre trouxe o melhor de mim quando eu achei que não tinha mais nada. E eu fiz o mesmo para ele." E isso foi quando eu percebi que minhas lágrimas eram para o amor - pelo amor que Esme tinha encontrado e para o amor que eu tão desesperadamente desejava.

Eu senti-a se afastar um pouco e eu olhei nos olhos conhecedores dela, mais uma vez surpreendida pelo carinho e serenidade neles apesar da brutal verdade de seu passado. "Esme, eu não tinha idéia." Surpreendentemente o suficiente, o seu comentário sobre sentir-se mais viva em torno de Carlisle combinava com os meus próprios pensamentos de como eu me sentia em torno de Edward. É isso o que era o amor? Era encontrar a pessoa que trazia o melhor em você, fazia você se sentir mais viva, te fazia sentir como se pudesse ser algo maior e melhor do que você até mesmo poderia imaginar?

Esme me puxou de volta para seu lado e eu soltei um bocejo alto. "Na minha experiência, o amor é algo que não pode ser apressado e só vai acontecer quando você estiver pronta para isso." Conhecendo sua história, vendo em primeira mão que mesmo as histórias mais trágicas podem ter um final feliz, me fez sentir melhor. "Não se preocupe querida, a sua hora vai chegar." Sua voz era um sussurro quando ela colocou um beijo em meu cabelo e eu encontrei-me adormecendo contra minha vontade. Eu tinha que perguntar o que ela queria dizer para mim ouvir isso, se ela sabia algo que eu não sabia, mas passei muito tempo fora antes que eu pudesse dar qualquer pensamento a isso.

Quando eu acordei de novo, eu estava vagamente ciente do fato de que eu tinha conseguido dormir durante a noite, mas eu também estava dolorosamente ciente do fato de que minha febre tinha queimado de volta durante esse tempo. Mas logo que eu consegui focar meus olhos eu encontrei um copo de água e um par de comprimidos esperando por mim na minha cabeceira. Não pude deixar de sorrir ao gesto e minha memória do meu tempo com Esme ontem. Meu corpo ainda doía e eu senti como se tivesse sido atropelada por um trem, então caí de volta na minha cama. Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha e através de meus membros, sendo logo seguido por outro. Senti-me suja, e... doente. _Eu preciso de um banho._

Com toda a força patética que eu poderia reunir, eu empurrei-me para fora da cama e fiz meu caminho até o banheiro. A primeira coisa é primeiro – devo escovar os dentes. Eu ainda estava envolta em meu moletom quando me aproximei para ligar a água e sentei-me no assento do vaso sanitário fechado enquanto esperava a água aquecer. Merda! _Eu não tinha ligado para o trabalho hoje!_ Com um grunhido, levantei-me e fiz o meu caminho de volta para o meu quarto, somente para congelar a meio passo quando eu percebi que não estava sozinha.

"Edward?" Sua cabeça subiu de onde ele estava recolhendo os lençóis da minha cama, e ele parecia tão chocado quanto eu. Ele também estava vestido com calças de pijama de flanela e um moletom com capuz, e na minha mente ele nunca pareceu mais sexy.

"Ei, Bella". Ele ficou meio sem jeito por um momento, não sendo capaz de encontrar o meu olhar curioso. Mas ele parecia vir de algum tipo de decisão e, finalmente, seus olhos encontraram os meus. "Me desculpe se estou impondo demais. Eu ia apenas mudar seus lençóis e lavá-los. Ouvi dizer que é uma boa idéia mudá-los quando você está doente." Uh. Eu não tinha idéia do que dizer.

"Eu esqueci de ligar para o trabalho esta manhã?" Como se não fosse ruim o suficiente que eu provavelmente parecia uma bagunça, eu tinha que ir e ser toda incoerente e estranha.

"Oh, não se preocupe. Alice cobriu você. Você provavelmente vai estar fora das incumbências toda a semana, então não se preocupe." O canto da sua boca apareceu em um pequeno sorriso, e mesmo no meu estado atordoado e febril, o meu coração reagiu saltando uma batida.

Eu tive que piscar algumas vezes para forçar a minha mente para me acompanhar e tomei uma pequena sacudida antes de as peças começarem a cair no lugar. "Uau. Obrigada?" _Por que é que tudo sai como uma pergunta?_

Parecia que ele estava tentando segurar o riso, por que, eu não tinha idéia. "Não se preocupe com isso Bella. Vou ter sua cama pronta para você quando você tiver acabado com seu banho." E bem assim ele voltou a desfazer a minha cama e eu ainda estava enraizada no local tentando entender o sentido da cena em frente a mim.

Eventualmente eu desisti e voltei para o meu banho e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Até agora o banheiro estava inundado com vapor e eu respirava sofregamente dentro dele. Eu lentamente tirei minha roupa, estremecendo cada vez que eu batia com força em alguma coisa, fazendo meu corpo já doendo doer muito mais. Mas uma vez que eu estava sob a água quente, as coisas começaram a ficar melhor, mas nada parecia ter despertado toda a dor que eu sentia. Nem mesmo os aromas calmantes do meu shampoo e sabonete para o corpo foram suficientes. Em vez disso, minha pele praticamente queimava sob o meu toque e eu tomei uma decisão ali mesmo que, da próxima vez, o banho seria muito mais tranqüilizante.

Eu levei meu tempo respirando no calor, querendo afastar o frio e, sim - evitando Edward. Mas eu sabia que a água esfriaria em breve e eu não queria arriscar-me a sentir frio novamente. Mas assim que eu desliguei a água, o pensamento me bateu. Merda. Logo que saí do chuveiro e enrolei-me na minha toalha eu percebi que eu não tinha trazido uma muda de roupa comigo.

Com um suspiro cansado, eu me preparei para o que eu sabia que seria uma mudança drástica de temperatura. Senti o vapor implantado ao meu redor e senti um arrepio que não parecia ter nada a ver com o frio. E isso foi quando eu ouvi um suspiro. Meu aperto na toalha em volta do meu tronco transformou-se em um aperto mortal e eu senti o sangue escorrer da minha cabeça quando eu percebi que tinha uma platéia.

Lentamente eu trouxe os meus olhos, esperando contra toda a esperança que tivesse sido uma invenção da minha imaginação, mas com certeza, ali estava Edward. "Merda! Eu sinto muito!" Mais rápido do que eu pensava ser possível, a porta do meu quarto estava fechada e ele tinha ido.

Eu olhei para baixo para verificar que ele não tivesse, de fato, obtido um vislumbre de algo que ele não tinha visto antes, e suspirei de alívio quando vi que todas as partes importantes estavam na verdade ainda seguras por trás do véu da minha toalha macia azul meia-noite. _Ótimo, isso vai ser embaraçoso._ Olhei para ver que ele não tinha colocado as fronhas nos travesseiros, mas para além disso, minha cama parecia muito tentadora. Mas quando eu tremi novamente, desta vez devido ao frio interagindo com a minha pele úmida, lembrei-me o meu propósito para vir aqui e fiquei envergonhada.

Não é suficiente que eu tenha que estar ao redor dele quando me sinto um lixo total e completo, e ele tem que ser totalmente quente e sexy de pijama, e então eu saio com uma toalha... é uma coisa boa que estou muito doente para obter mais trabalhos sobre isso. Não querendo ser pega quase nua novamente, tentei correr em volta do meu quarto procurando pelo meu próprio conjunto de pijama de flanela.

Eu estava apenas abotoando o topo da blusa quando tudo pareceu desabar sobre mim. Minha conversa com Alice, com Esme, as faíscas, a minha própria percepção da forma como eu me sentia sobre Edward estava limitando... atrevo-me a dizê-lo? Amor? _Oh Deus._ Por um momento eu esqueci como respirar e eu caí na minha cama em completo pânico, lembrando que ele tinha acabado de me ver em nada mais que uma toalha!

"Bella, você está decente?" Sua voz suave foi seguida por uma pequena batida em minha porta, enviando meu pânico a novas alturas. "Bella?" Eu sentia como se minha mente fosse um disco antigo que se mantinha pulando sobre os mesmos dois segundos; _oh merda, oh merda, oh merda, oh merda!_

"É seguro." Surpreendi-me com a calma como eu soei apesar do fato de que meu cérebro estava agora recuperando com tudo. Eu rapidamente terminei de abotoar, tentando me concentrar em nada além de como eu me sentia sobre Edward e da forma como o meu coração reagia contra a minha vontade.

Seu cabelo bronze desarrumado surgiu através da fresta da porta em primeiro lugar, seguido por seu rosto que estava usando um pedido de desculpas envergonhado. "Bella, eu sinto muito sobre mais cedo. Eu não estava prestando atenção..."

Eu levantei a mão para detê-lo, "não se preocupe com isso. Nenhum dano, nenhuma falta." Na verdade, era provavelmente melhor se nós seguíssemos adiante e esquecêssemos completamente sobre aquilo, mas eu mantive esse pensamento para mim. Eu assisti-o acenar em concordância e eu estava preocupada quando eu não vi o alívio assumir e ele ainda estava hesitante na porta. "Ei, isso estava prestes a acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, na verdade estou surpresa que não tenha acontecido antes com a freqüência que você tem ficado aqui." Dei de ombros, tentando encerrar o assunto.

Seu olhar caiu no chão e eu estava novamente confusa com a reação dele. "Sim, eu acho que tenho tirado vantagem da sua hospitalidade um pouco demais ultimamente." Sua voz era baixa, quase triste, e levou um tempo antes que meu cérebro pudesse pegar como ele me entendeu completamente mal mais uma vez agora.

"Não, não é isso que eu quis dizer." Frustrada com o tempo de reação atrasado do meu cérebro eu bufei. Isso estava tão longe da verdade, era quase engraçado. Eu sabia que tinha de dizer alguma coisa e rápido, mas eu não sabia como dizer a ele sem me expor. "Eu realmente gosto de ter você por perto." Meus olhos se arregalaram assim que meus ouvidos pegaram o que minha boca havia feito, e eu novamente amaldiçoei o status de desligado do meu filtro.

Tanto quanto eu queria olhar para cima para ver sua reação eu estava muito envergonhada para mover meus olhos para longe das minhas mãos inquietas. Talvez ele não tenha percebido quão fraca a minha voz soou, ou quanta ansiedade estava na minha admissão. Um silêncio constrangedor estabeleceu-se entre nós, e eu estava muito nervosa para pensar com clareza suficiente para descobrir uma maneira de aliviar a tensão.

Muito cedo, o silêncio era insuportável e eu não tinha escolha a não ser olhar para cima, e o sorriso esperançoso que eu encontrei no rosto de Edward foi suficiente para me fazer derreter. Era difícil acreditar que sua reação tinha alguma coisa a ver comigo, mas eu não tinha outra explicação para isso. Meu coração traiçoeiro tomou isso como um sinal de que talvez, apenas talvez, as coisas não fossem tão desesperadas como eu pensava inicialmente. Infelizmente para mim, meu cérebro estava muito confuso para argumentar e eu podia sentir a esperança ir diretamente para minha cabeça.

Isto me ocorreu, porém, que ambos estávamos olhando um para o outro e que tinha passado algum tempo desde que alguém tinha falado alguma coisa. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, procurando os meus para alguma coisa, e neste momento eu não queria nada mais do que dar a ele exatamente o que ele estava procurando, não importando o que era. O calor no meu rosto me disse que eu estava corando, e a vibração em meu estômago era o resultado da esperança que eu estava fraca demais para desperdiçar. Por um longo momento, eu estava de volta para a contemplação deitando todos os meus sentimentos sobre a mesa, mas assim que eu me resolvi por dizer alguma coisa, ele falou primeiro.

"Eu fico contente de ver que você está mais coerente hoje." Ele era quase tímido enquanto arriscava mais um passo para dentro do meu quarto. "Você me preocupou ontem." Eu esqueci como respirar novamente quando eu me encontrei desfalecendo sob o seu olhar ardente. Mas a cada passo, eu podia ver sua confiança crescer ao ponto da determinação.

Antes que eu pudesse processar o movimento, ele estava parado na minha frente e eu podia sentir meu coração batendo contra meu peito freneticamente. Era como se meu coração já pertencesse a ele e tentasse chegar à sua outra metade. Eu encontrei-me novamente atraída para ele, eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos, mas eu também tinha o desejo inexplicável de fugir. Minha pele hipersensível estava perfeitamente consciente da energia elétrica que estalava em torno de nós, e eu não podia negar as faíscas, a eletricidade, o formigamento, a assustadora e evidente verdade de que era tarde demais - eu tinha caído, e caído dura por Edward. Eu estava petrificada e de certa forma aliviada, tudo ao mesmo tempo, aliviada que eu finalmente entendi como eu me sentia, mas petrificada sobre as conseqüências dos meus sentimentos.

Havia uma ternura em sua expressão que eu nunca tinha visto antes que ele se ajoelhasse na minha frente, quase como se ele estivesse me alertando sobre algo. Ainda de joelhos, seu rosto estava quase com o meu e eu rapidamente me perguntei se era possível para uma pessoa queimar em antecipação. Eu quase podia ver as faíscas voando em seus olhos verdes, mais vivos do que eu jamais tinha visto antes. Eu me senti hiper consciente do meu corpo e dele, mas também um pouco desconectada das minhas ações enquanto meus braços estavam flacidamente pendurados em meus lados. Eu sabia que nunca me senti assim antes e havia algo primitivo, instintivo me dizendo que era isso que eu estive esperando por toda a minha vida – que após este momento, meu mundo seria mudado para sempre.

Tão lentamente que foi doloroso, eu assisti sua mão chegar em meu rosto e eu senti meu corpo inteiro suspirar de alívio, mesmo antes do contato ter sido feito. Mas quando as pontas dos seus dedos tocaram como fantasmas meu rosto superaquecido, não houve mais perguntas sobre faíscas. A melhor parte sobre isso foi a forma como a mão dele hesitou por um brevíssimo momento, dizendo-me que ele sentiu isso também. Eu senti a faísca acender algo dentro de mim e eu senti o tiro de eletricidade através das minhas veias, iluminando-me de dentro para fora. Nada do que eu senti antes estava remotamente perto de como eu me sentia agora. Mas quando a mão dele se moveu para segurar meu rosto em concha, a crepitação de eletricidade acalmou para um zumbido suave e eu encontrei-me inclinando em sua mão e fechando meus olhos em contentamento.

"Bella... por favor, me diga que você sente isso também." Seu apelo abafado quebrou o silêncio, mas tudo que eu pude fazer foi assentir. "Eu não entendo muito bem isso, mas tudo que eu sei é que eu não consigo parar de pensar em você, me preocupar com você... me importar com você." Logo sua outra mão fez o seu caminho para o meu rosto e eu fui tomada pela emoção.

Eu senti seu dedo polegar enxugar uma lágrima uma vez que ela conseguiu atravessar a minha pálpebra fechada, e o gesto disse muito mais do que qualquer palavra que ele poderia ter pronunciado. Foi um ato tão suave, tão carinhoso, tão amoroso, e eu estava perdida para ele. "O que há de errado? Eu disse algo errado?" A emoção crua em sua voz, a preocupação, quase romperam a superfície e eu senti meu peito apertar com o som.

Pela primeira vez eu consegui abrir meus olhos e eu estava em perigo de ficar incoerente novamente. Mas a preocupação, a insegurança em seus olhos me mantiveram enraizada no momento. "Não, Edward. Eu só... eu sinto isso também." Desta vez, quando eu trouxe a minha mão até seu rosto, não havia como me parar. Assim como eu tinha feito, seus olhos fecharam e sua cabeça relaxou para o meu toque.

Finalmente sentindo a barba por fazer no seu rosto, a força, as linhas definidas de sua mandíbula e maçãs do rosto debaixo da minha mão, fez este momento ainda mais real. Vi minha mão traçar sobre suas feições, aliviada por uma vez que seus olhos estivessem fechados para que eu não ficasse tão hipnotizada por eles e que eu pudesse estudar suas feições sem me tornar incoerente novamente. Seus lábios entreabriram com um suspiro e eu fiquei momentaneamente hipnotizada pela visão. Mas quando meus dedos fizeram contato com a textura surpreendentemente sedosa do seu cabelo, minha atenção foi totalmente desviada através da observação de minhas mãos desaparecendo na confusão bronze.

Sua cabeça ligeiramente inclinou quando ele deixou escapar um pequeno sussurro de contentamento. "Bella... Eu nunca soube que poderia ser assim. Eu nunca senti nada como isso antes." Eu sorri com o impressionante som de sua voz, surpresa que seu pensamento refletisse o meu próprio.

"Eu também não." Meus olhos se voltaram para o seu rosto bem a tempo de assistir os cantos de sua boca transformarem-se num sorriso devastador. E então, sem aviso prévio, seus olhos se abriram e eles estavam mais brilhantes do que eu jamais tinha visto. Eles estavam iluminados com tanta emoção, tanta esperança, que me esqueci como respirar de novo.

"Você é tão linda." Eu corei violentamente e balancei minha cabeça. "Shhh." Eu chupei em uma respiração instável ao som de sua voz e foi um esforço para me lembrar de deixá-la sair, especialmente depois que eu percebi que ele estava de repente mais perto. _Inspira, expira, inspira, expira._ "Há algo que eu venho querendo tentar..." E então seus olhos estavam em meus lábios...

"Não!" Nós dois saltamos ligeiramente e minhas duas mãos voaram para cobrir minha boca. Seus olhos se arregalaram com surpresa por um longo momento, e depois a dor e a confusão tomaram conta de suas feições. Suas mãos haviam se mudado, então sua mão esquerda estava vagamente envolvida em torno do lado do meu pescoço enquanto sua mão direita continuava em concha no meu rosto, mas quando sua presa se soltou e suas mãos começaram a se afastar, meu cérebro finalmente percebeu o que eu tinha feito.

Minhas mãos moveram-se para parar seus movimentos, pedindo para manter suas mãos no lugar. Quando seus olhos confusos encontraram os meus novamente eu encontrei a minha voz. "Eu só não quero que você fique doente." Minha voz era baixa e fraca, suplicando a ele que entendesse. Naturalmente, logo que eu disse isso eu me senti como uma completa idiota e uma nova onda de calor inundou meu rosto e meus olhos caíram para o meu colo. _Bela maneira de estragar um dos melhores momentos da sua vida!_ Minhas mãos caíram longe das dele e a vontade de fugir era quase impossível de conter.

Mas quando seu dedo começou a acariciar levemente minha bochecha, eu encontrei os meus olhos lentamente levantando para encontrar os dele novamente. Meu coração pulou uma batida assim que reconheci seu sorriso torto. "Vacina contra a gripe".

Em um piscar de olhos ele fechou o espaço entre nós e seus lábios estavam nos meus. Meus olhos arregalados contra a sua urgência, mas fechados em prazer absoluto assim que a urgência desapareceu completamente para outra coisa, algo que eu não entendi. Mesmo com a confusão e minha mente perplexa, eu estava ciente do desejo insaciável que crepitava como o fogo onde seus lábios roçaram contra os meus. Eu sabia que nunca seria capaz de beijar outro homem novamente, não que eu quisesse. E com a força que eu não sabia que eu possuía, eu o beijei de volta.

Em algum momento, as minhas mãos tinham encontrado o seu caminho de volta para o seu cabelo e enquanto eu não tinha memória de movê-los lá, eu era capaz de saborear a sensação de cada fio de cabelo enquanto passava entre meus dedos. Seus lábios eram firmes e macios contra os meus, impacientes quando relutantemente nos separamos para buscar o ar quando foi necessário. A cada momento que passava seu poder sobre mim apertava, trazendo nossos corpos mais juntos, construindo o fogo entre nós. E apenas quando eu preocupei-me que eu não seria capaz de parar, o fogo foi reduzido a cinzas. Eu podia sentir a relutância em seu beijo enquanto ele se afastava, apenas para descansar sua testa contra a minha.

Tanto quanto eu queria abrir meus olhos e me perder nos seus, tomou tudo o que eu tinha para lembrar de como respirar novamente, e eu sabia que se eu abrisse meus olhos eu provavelmente desmaiaria completamente. Suas mãos estavam inquietas enquanto continuavam a percorrer o meu rosto e emaranhavam-se em meus cabelos úmidos, seu hálito quente quando ele soprou na curva do meu pescoço. No silêncio eu fiquei me perguntando se era um sonho, se minha febre tinha conjurado outra das minhas fantasias. Mas então o veludo suave de sua voz quebrou o silêncio novamente.

"Bella, abra seus olhos." Eu podia sentir a eletricidade desaparecendo quando ele afastou o seu corpo e eu balancei a cabeça em resposta ao seu pedido. Eu sabia que se fosse um sonho, se eu abrisse meus olhos, eu estaria novamente sozinha na minha cama e eu não queria enfrentar essa realidade ainda. "Por favor, abra seus olhos".

"Eu não quero acordar ainda." Seus movimentos pararam, apenas para continuar novamente quando ele começou a rir. Eu deveria ter me irritado que minha alucinação estava rindo de mim, mas o som de sua risada era muito doce, muito real, para me deixar brava com isso.

"Bella bobinha, você não está dormindo - pelo menos eu espero que não." Eu podia ouvir o sorriso em seus lábios e eu podia imaginar o brilho de divertimento nos olhos dele, e era quase o suficiente para eu abrir meus olhos para vê-lo de verdade - quase. E então ele estava depositando suaves beijos no meu nariz e nos meus olhos fechados. Eu tive que morder meu lábio para conter o gemido que eu estava segurando na minha garganta. Todo lugar que seus lábios tocaram, ele deixou um rastro de formigamento, mantendo a brasa queimando.

"Prometa-me que isto não é um sonho." Mais uma vez aquela estúpida e ridícula esperança estava me puxando, me fazendo acreditar que ele era real, que seus beijos eram reais, que _isto_ era real. Não havia como esconder a vulnerabilidade na minha voz, já que eu tinha passado o ponto de não retorno há muito tempo.

E então seus lábios estavam nos meus de novo, tudo muito real até mesmo para a minha imaginação. "Eu prometo." E se a sua voz sem fôlego não era suficiente para convencer-me, seus lábios encontraram os meus novamente em um beijo para selar a promessa. Foi quase o suficiente para trazer lágrimas aos meus olhos, meu coração vibrava como um pássaro enjaulado no meu peito, minha garganta contraindo com esperança. Eu já não tinha escolha, assim que seu polegar traçou o meu lábio inferior eu abri meus olhos, colocando o destino do meu coração no que eu esperava que fossem mãos muito reais de um Edward muito real.

Brilhantes e iluminadas piscinas de esmeralda imediatamente me fizeram esquecer por que eu mantive meus olhos fechados por tanto tempo. Demorou um pouco para eu perceber que a sensação do meu rosto puxando era o resultado de um sorriso ridículo que eu não tinha controle. A melhor parte, porém, foi o sorriso de correspondência que eu tive o prazer de ver agora que meus olhos estavam finalmente abertos. _Isto é real_. Eu acho que disse o seu nome, mas eu não posso ter certeza. Era difícil ter certeza de qualquer coisa no momento além do fato de que Edward apenas me beijou e eu nunca me senti mais viva, mais contente do que agora.

E então meu estômago roncou. Sentindo-me completamente mortificada pelo meu corpo humano traidor e frágil, minha cabeça caiu em minhas mãos. _Oh. Meu. Deus. Isso_ não _acabou de acontecer_!

Em um movimento tão rápido que fez a minha cabeça girar, eu estava nos braços de Edward e ele foi gentilmente me colocando sob as cobertas da minha cama, rindo, é claro. "Eu já volto." Ele colocou um leve beijo em minha testa antes de desaparecer pela minha porta, deixando-me atordoada e confusa, ainda vermelha de vergonha.

Quando um arrepio percorreu minha espinha eu puxei meu cobertor mais perto de meu corpo, ainda tentando envolver o meu cérebro em volta da minha nova realidade. Eu ainda podia sentir o formigamento onde seus lábios estavam apenas há alguns momentos atrás e eu já ansiava por senti-los novamente. Será que sempre vai ser assim? Isso é o que isto vai ser a partir de agora? _Sim - duh!_ Como eu poderia apenas voltar a ser eu mesma sabendo que quando nós nos beijamos, a eletricidade que produzimos seria suficiente para alimentar um pequeno país do terceiro mundo?

Uma pequena risada histérica escapou com esse pensamento e eu tive de sacudir minha cabeça. Como as coisas tinham virado tão completamente em mim? Eu nunca teria pensado que Edward podia sentir o mesmo por mim como eu sentia por ele, mas a evidência era muito forte para ignorar neste momento. Quando isso aconteceu? Quando é que nós fomos de mal gerenciando frases completas, para beijando? O que mudou? _E quanto ao passado de Edward?_

E lá estava ele - o único pensamento que poderia estourar minha bolha. Eu sabia que eu não podia e não lançaria isso sobre ele logo que ele voltasse, mas eu também sabia que eu precisava de respostas. Embora a verdade é que era provavelmente tarde demais para mim, eu era um caso perdido, mas eu ainda tinha que saber. Eu tinha que saber o que o fez tão quebrado, eu tinha que saber o que fez ele ser quem ele era agora, eu tinha que saber isso tudo. Mesmo com a preocupação, eu sabia que nada que ele dissesse iria me assustar para longe - eu estava envolvida demais para voltar atrás agora. Mas eu não queria que houvesse segredos entre nós – não se isso era real, não se isso estava indo para durar como eu queria.

Eu ouvi um pigarrear de garganta e meu coração pulou no meu pescoço assim que eu olhei para cima para vê-lo sorrindo para mim da porta. "Eu realmente quis trazer isso mais cedo, mas eu fiquei... distraído." Seu sorriso derreteu para um sorriso travesso e eu podia jurar que ele corou ligeiramente.

Claro, eu derreti e esqueci momentaneamente minhas preocupações quando ele atravessou o quarto, uma bandeja parecendo familiar em suas mãos. Notei que seu cabelo estava excessivamente desgrenhado e corei quando me lembrei que eu era a razão pela qual ele parecia desafiar a gravidade no momento. Edward tinha uma tigela de cereais enquanto eu avidamente bebia da sopa misteriosa de Esme e eu não conseguia parar de roubar olhares para ele entre as colheradas. Acho que parte de mim ainda estava esperando que eu acordasse sozinha, mas quando meus olhos fecharam com os seus, essa parte de mim lentamente começou a diminuir a distância para nada.

Nós não conversamos enquanto comíamos, e antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Edward lançou-se para fora para limpar os nossos pratos. Eu não tinha idéia do que estava correndo em sua mente e eu ainda estava lutando para dar sentido a tudo o que estava passando pela _minha_ mente. Antes que eu soubesse o que estava acontecendo eu percebi que estava bocejando e uma onda de sonolência caiu sobre mim. Eu bocejei de novo justamente quando Edward voltou, merecendo uma risada dele.

"Você deve estar tão cansada, você deve tirar uma soneca." Eu quis protestar, falar mais, falar sobre nós, mas então ele estava na cama ao meu lado e minha mente ficou em branco. "Venha aqui." Ele ergueu o braço ligeiramente, e lá estava ele - o meu lugar.

Sem pensar duas vezes, arrastei-me mais e esfreguei meu nariz em seu lado. Lar - que é o que isto era agora. Agora que eu estava mais coerente eu podia sentir as duras linhas do seu peito, seu abdômen, o conforto firme e sólido de Edward. Seu braço envolveu ao meu redor e eu nunca me senti tão segura, tão... completa.

Senti minhas pálpebras caindo quando o pensamento voltou para mim. "Edward, nós precisamos conversar".

Senti seu corpo tensionar debaixo de mim, "Eu sei. Nós vamos. Durma primeiro, Bella." Eu bocejei novamente e soltei um pequeno sussurro de contentamento. Seu outro braço veio ao redor para correr pelo meu cabelo enquanto eu sentia um leve beijo no topo da minha cabeça. "Durma, minha Bella." Eu balancei a cabeça em seu peito largo e me perdi no ritmo hipnotizante de sua respiração e batimentos cardíacos.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene: **__Depois do primeiro beijo mais fofo do mundo... queremos muitas reviews. Somos movidas a isso por aqui!_


	17. Buracos negros e Revelações

**Capítulo 17 - Buracos negros e Revelações**

_Tradutora: Mery Almeida_

_Que barulho é esse? _Quando eu rompi através da grossa névoa de sono, eu tornei-me ciente de um barulho baixo e repetitivo. _Aqui está ele de novo._ Os detalhes estavam imprecisos agora e eu ainda estava tentando decidir se minhas lembranças de ter beijado Edward eram reais ou um sonho. _Por favor, seja real, por favor seja real!_ Mas esse barulho estava tornando difícil manter o foco. Eu sabia que não era o meu despertador. E não achava que fosse eu. Certamente a maneira mais fácil de resolver esse enigma seria abrir meus olhos, mas qual seria a graça disto? _Espere... a cama esta se movendo? Oh meu Deus!_

Logo que percebi em que eu estava dormindo, ou devo dizer, em quem, abri meus olhos na velocidade de tiros e meus próprios movimentos congelaram. Houve um segundono que agora eu percebi que era o barulho era o ronco de Edward que, em seguida, retomou ao seu padrão normal. Seu ronco não era alto, era realmente quase inaudível, mas eu ouvia, já que minha orelha estava pressionada em seu peito, eu podia senti-lo mais do que ouvi-lo realmente. Na verdade seu ronco era perfeitamente masculino e beirando o sexy. _Existe alguma coisa que não é sexy em Edward?_

Eu suspirei e imediatamente senti que ele me abraçou mais apertado. Esperei por alguma indicação de que eu o tivesse acordado, mas o padrão dos seus roncos continuou constante e sem problemas. Por um tempo imensurável eu só aproveitei o conforto dos seus braços, saboreando por saber exatamente onde eu estava. Meus olhos fecharam novamente e foi muito fácil imaginar como seria acordar assim todas as manhãs, e possivelmente com poucas roupas. Como se ele pudesse ler minha mente, seus braços me apertaram mais forte.

Minhas incômodas necessidades humanas ficaram cada vez mais difíceis de ignorar e foi com grande resistência que abri meus olhos, devagar desta vez. Agradecida por ser outro dia chuvoso em Forks, uma vez que não demorou muito para que meus olhos se adaptassem à luz nublada que passava pela janela. Da minha posição eu não conseguia ver o rosto de Edward e ele me segurava tão firmemente, que eu precisaria de um pouco de delicadeza para sair da cama sem perturbá-lo. Realmente, eu nunca mais queria sair deste lugar novamente, e eu encontrei-me me aninhando em seu lado com esse pensamento. Ele se mexeu um pouco e seu abraço sobre mim soltou apenas o suficiente para que eu pudesse me mexer livremente sem muito esforço. Mas agora que eu estava livre, que eu poderia sair, eu não queria. _Bexiga estúpida._

Tão logo eu saí da cama, senti falta do peso de seus braços ao meu redor e do calor de seu corpo junto ao meu. Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dele enquanto ele dormia e eu fui na ponta dos pés no meu caminho para o banheiro. Seus olhos estavam entreabertos, e vê-lo deste jeito me fez querer pular de volta na cama e beijá-lo de novo. Uma mecha teimosa de seu cabelo cruzava sua testa, me implorando para escová-la de lado. Mas sobretudo, ele parecia tão calmo, quase contente, de um jeito que eu nunca havia visto antes. Eu resolvi meu negócio o mais rápido possível, totalmente impaciente para voltar a me enrolar ao lado de Edward novamente.

Mas quando saí do banheiro, ele havia saído de seu lugar e se espalhado por todo o lugar que eu estava ocupando antes. Ele estava agora deitado atravessado em diagonal na minha cama e minhas opções eram limitadas. Eu estava hesitante em me esgueirar para as suas costas com meu de ele rolar por cima de mim. Mas a perspectiva de tentar esgueirar-me para debaixo do seu braço, onde eu tinha estado antes era um pouco intimidante. Sim nós nos beijamos e nos abraçamos, mas pensando em me arrastar para a cama com ele, como isto, fez uma sensação estranha rastrear a minha pele - quase como se fosse íntimo demais. E_u quero o meu lugar de volta._

Assim que eu estava começando a me sentir como uma completa idiota de pé no meio do quarto, tentando descobrir como conseguir chegar de volta à minha cama, ele começou a se mexer. Eu também notei que seu ronco parou e ele parecia inquieto. Eu fui para o meu lado da cama assim que ele respirou profundamente e abriu um olho sonolento. Alguma coisa sobre isso me fez sorrir, especialmente quando ele tentou sorrir de volta com metade de seu rosto amassado contra o travesseiro. Isto era algo tão leve, tão jovem, algo que não eu poderia esperar de Edward, e isso me fez derreter.

"Hey." Sua voz era grave com sono, e seus olhos fecharam quando ele se inclinou para trás. Eu reconheci meu lugar e fui para lá. "Aonde você foi?"

Eu curvei meu corpo para a frente no me lado de frente para ele, mesmo que seus olhos ainda estivessem fechados. "Banheiro". Como num sonho, ele passou seus braços em volta de mim, me puxando para mais perto enquanto seu queixo descansou no topo da minha cabeça. "Isso é bom".

"Mmmhmm." Eu senti mais do que o ouvi murmurar sua resposta, e eu amei o sentimento que isso desencadeou dentro de mim. "Volte a dormir." Eu tive que admitir que Edward sonolento era realmente bonito e foi apenas alguns poucos momentos mais tarde quando seu ronco o pegou novamente.

Eu queria cair no sono com ele, mas pela primeira vez desde que eu havia ficado doente, eu não me sentia cansada. Meu corpo ainda se sentia fraco e cansado da gripe, mas minha mente parecia de cabeça para baixo - ela corria com todas as minhas inseguranças e dúvidas. Eu estava percebendo o quão pouco eu sabia sobre Edward, especialmente quando se tratava de seus antigos relacionamentos. Mas pensar nisso me deixou assustada; apenas porque nós nos beijamos, isso quer disser que somos um casal? Claro que admitimos ter sentimentos um pelo outro, mas até mesmo o meu cérebro é mais confuso do que eu pensava, ou nada foi realmente dito ou definido esta manhã. Tanto como eu amava o que estava acontecendo essa manhã, eu só sabia como eu me sentia, e agora isso não era bom o suficiente.

Eu me sentia como uma adolescente insegura mais uma vez, e isso me deixava louca. Tudo parecia tão mais simples quando eu estava incoerente. _Eu me pergunto o que isso significa. _Eu só não sabia o que fazer agora. Eu não sabia como agir em torno dele. Iríamos fazer apenas um par de rodadas de 20 perguntas até que todas as perguntas incômodas fossem feitas? Havia tanta coisa que eu não entendia sobre o que aconteceu, que eu nem sabia com qual pergunta começar. Enquanto Edward e eu tínhamos sido amigáveis por um tempo agora, eu nunca peguei em nada nele que indicaria que os seus sentimentos por mim eram remotamente perto dos que eu tinha por ele. _Pelo menos, eu penso que não assim. _

O passado sempre foi um assunto fechado com Edward e isso me deixava muito nervosa. O alerta de Alice para ter cuidado também cantava aos meus ouvidos, em perfeita harmonia com os sons reconfortantes do sono de Edward. _Como ele pode simplesmente dormir num momento como este? Estou pirando aqui!_

Eu queria esquecer tudo e apenas beijá-lo novamente e me perder nele. Eu queria que isso fosse fácil. Eu queria ele. _Ele está em sua cama, abraçando você... bem agora... o que mais você poderia querer?_ Eu queria pular todo esse constrangimento. Eu queria avançar para meses ou anos a partir de agora, quando todas as inseguranças tivessem ido embora, quando as perguntas tivessem sido respondidas, quando não houvesse mais segredos, não mais o passado escuro. Eu queria o meu final feliz - agora. Mas eu acho que resumindo o que eu queria era Edward, e eu queria que Edward me quisesse. Eu queria saber sobre o que se tratava isso - que não importa o que aconteceria em seguida, nós ficaríamos sempre bem; que seríamos sempre apenas Edward e Bella. Eu não queria mais me preocupar.

Eu não consegui pregar o olho neste círculo de carinho, mas eu era capaz de manobrar-me para que eu pudesse vê-lo. De vez em quando ele se agitava e então ele me apertava, quase como se ele quisesse ter certeza que eu ainda estava em seus braços. Esses momentos me fizeram sorrir e esperar que minhas preocupações fossem desnecessárias. Mas elas ainda estavam lá, debaixo da superfície.

Percebi depois de um tempo que eu estava memorizando cada momento, cada movimento, cada linha no seu rosto, seu corpo, de modo que, se ou quando a realidade me pegasse, eu sempre me lembraria disso. Eu sempre me lembraria de como ele parecia calmo, como eu me sentia com seus braços, como meu coração pulava uma batida a cada vez que seus braços se apertavam em volta de mim, como nesses momentos eu pensei que iria estourar de felicidade. Porque eu sabia muito bem que tudo poderia acabar a qualquer momento.

O instinto de correr veio à tona novamente, e desta vez eu estava muito fraca para ignorá-lo. Eu escorreguei de seus braços e coloquei um travesseiro no meu lugar. Eu coloquei um par de meias e fugi para a cozinha. Desta vez o aperto que senti no meu peito enquanto eu saía não me surpreendeu. Foi apenas quando eu estava de pé no meio da minha cozinha que eu percebi que não sabia o que fazer comigo. Eu não estava com fome, então eu não queria cozinhar nada. Eu não tinha que ir trabalhar durante dois dias, então não havia nada para corrigir e eu não estava com humor para planejar.

_Isto é ruim..._ estar sozinha com meus pensamentos agora sem nada para me distrair era uma coisa muito ruim. Porque então eu poderia pensar sobre o que ele faria quando ele finalmente percebesse que eu era uma pedra no sapato, quando ele percebesse que havia melhores, mulheres mais bonitas lá fora que eram perfeitas para ele, quando ele percebesse que realmente era muito para mim, que eu era apenas Bella.

E, de repente, ficou difícil respirar. Agarrei-me à bancada a minha frente, mas meus braços eram fracos e eu podia senti-los me deixando cair. Mas algo aconteceu nesse momento quando eu me senti como se a minha fraqueza física acompanhasse a minha fraqueza interna; eu decidi que não iria mais ser fraca. Eu respirei fundo e expirei devagar, propositadamente, e decidi que não importava o que acontecesse depois, eu estaria com Edward enquanto ele quisesse me ter, e eu não estava autorizada a desmoronar quando ele decidisse segui em frente. Eu não iria mais ser fraca.

"Bella, você está bem?" Percebi que meus olhos estavam fechados e sorri quando senti Edward envolver seus braços em volta de mim. Seu queixo descansava no meu ombro e seu calor era tudo ao meu redor. Eu me inclinei para trás em seu corpo, evitando propositadamente a sua pergunta. Quando a minha cabeça repousou sobre o ombro dele, eu senti o seu rosto se afundar em meu pescoço, seu nariz fazendo cócegas na linha da minha mandíbula. "Senti sua falta".

Suas palavras sussurradas fizeram o meu peito se apertar, forçando meus olhos a abrirem. Havia algo em sua voz que eu não reconheci e eu precisava ver seus olhos, para ver o que isso era. Virei minha cabeça em busca dessa emoção, mas antes que eu pudesse ter uma boa visão, seus lábios estavam nos meus novamente. Foi tão fácil. E então seus lábios começaram a percorrer... ao longo do meu queixo... descendo meu pescoço... e não houve maneira de parar o pequeno gemido que eu estava segurando desde esta manhã.

Eu imediatamente corei e congelei com vergonha. Naturalmente, ele riu e colocou mais um longo e quente beijo exatamente onde meu ombro encontrava meu pescoço. "Desculpe, mas eu não consigo parar de beijar você." Ele se afastou e tudo que eu podia pensar era, _volte_.

Naturalmente, a minha boca falou sem a minha permissão. "Então não pare." Desta vez eu podia sentir o vermelho irradiar do meu rosto, orelhas e pescoço, assim que eu o senti tenso atrás de mim.

Como ele não fez ou falou qualquer coisa, eu fiquei nervosa e me virei em seus braços. Seus olhos estavam fechados em fendas e eu podia ver sua mandíbula tencionando seus músculos. Eu senti meu estômago caindo no chão, percebendo que eu tinha ido muito longe. "Desculpe-me. Eu não deveria ter dito isso." Eu tive que me virar rapidamente, surpresa ao sentir a umidade que aumentava em meus olhos.

"Bella..." Eu senti sua hesitação quando ele levou as mãos aos meus ombros. "Desculpe-me. É só que... nós deveríamos... conversar." Tudo que eu podia fazer era assentir mudamente, e tentar ignorar a dor da rejeição. "Bella?"

"Eu estou bem, Edward. Vamos conversar." Minha voz estava cortada até mesmo para os meus ouvidos. Senti uma lágrima escapar, mas sua mão ainda estava sobre os meus ombros, e eu não queria que ele percebesse o quanto ele me machucou, então deixei a lágrima deslizar pelo meu rosto. Eu estava começando a me sentir confusa com a rapidez que Edward poderia me fazer sentir tonta por um momento e, em seguida, esmagar-me tão rapidamente no próximo. Oh espere... Eu realmente estou tonta...

"Bella!" Felizmente, ele já estava com os braços ao redor de mim, então quando eu caí ele me apanhou antes que eu pudesse pensar em bater no chão. "Venha, vamos voltar para a cama".

Muito facilmente ele me levou de volta para a cama, meu rosto enterrado em seu peito tentando fazer o meu mundo parar de girar. Quando ele colocou-me de volta na cama, eu notei a carranca profundamente gravada na sua cara e brevemente me perguntei como ela tinha ido parar lá. Mas antes que eu pudesse perguntar, ele tinha ido embora. Minha cabeça caiu em minhas mãos, e eu amaldiçoei internamente meu corpo estúpido, frágil e doente. _Pelo menos eu não desmaiei._ Isso teria sido a derradeira humilhação em cima do que eu já disse. Eu não posso acreditar que eu disse aquilo! _Então não pare._ No que eu estava pensando? _Simples - você não estava._

Eu senti a cama afundar com seu peso, mas não olhei para cima. "Bella, aqui, você deve comer alguma coisa." Eu balancei minha cabeça teimosamente, sentindo-me mais na necessidade de uma bebida forte ao invés de alimentos. Minhas emoções estavam por todo o lugar e a última coisa em minha mente era a comida. "Bella..." Meu nome foi mais um suspiro frustrado do que uma palavra real e eu encontrei meu temperamento queimar-se.

"Eu não estou com fome." Eu estava muito humilhada e com raiva para estar com fome agora. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu só queria que ele fosse embora - mas eu simplesmente não conseguia pronunciar as palavras.

"Bella, eu sei que você está com raiva de mim. Por favor, deixe-me explicar." Senti seu peso deslocando sobre a cama e depois sua mão estava correndo pelo meu cabelo. Deixei escapar um suspiro quando eu senti o formigamento agora familiar que veio com seu toque. "Por favor..."

Eu rapidamente apaguei as evidências da minha pequena quebra e assenti em resposta. Mas, em vez de se lançar em uma explicação, senti-o curvando em meu corpo, descansando sua mão direita no meu lado enquanto sua mão esquerda foi para o meu cabelo e deu a volta para acariciar meu rosto. "Bella, por favor, não se esconda de mim. Deixe-me vê-la".

Entre o 'por favor' e sua voz suave e aveludada, eu estava incapacitada de resistir. E também não podia evitar de me perguntar se não havia um significado maior ao seu pedido para 'me ver'. Afinal, isso não é tudo que eu sempre quis? E agora que um homem, e não um homem qualquer, estava pedindo para me ver, eu estava me escondendo. Mesmo que Edward não soubesse o que ele estava pedindo de mim, eu sabia, e com um profundo suspiro de coragem, eu decidi deixá-lo me ver.

Com o conforto de sua mão quente em meu rosto eu olhei para a expressão de dor no seu rosto. A dor que estava ausente de seus olhos antes estava de volta como uma vingança e eu fiquei desesperada para tirá-la. Sem pensar, coloquei minha mão sobre a dele e levei sua palma aos meus lábios e beijei-a. Mesmo constrangida e ainda um pouco irritada, eu não queria ver Edward com tanta dor.

Seus olhos fecharam quando ele afastou sua mão, mas eu também tive a sensação de que ele estava se afastando de mim, e eu não podia deixar isso acontecer - não agora. "Edward... por favor, não se esconda de mim." Eu esperava que usando suas próprias palavras o ajudaria a ver a ironia de seu pedido. Como depois de todos os seus pedidos para me abrir com ele, ele ainda precisava se abrir comigo. As coisas estavam fora de equilíbrio e elas simplesmente não podiam ficar assim por mais tempo.

Estendi a mão encontrando a sua de novo e enlacei meus dedos com os dele. Eu precisava que ele soubesse que o que quer que fosse que ele estava escondendo de mim, o que quer que fosse que lhe causava tanta dor, nós poderíamos lidar com isto juntos. Eu apertei sua mão, implorando-lhe para abrir os olhos, implorando-lhe para se abrir para mim. "Por favor, Edward..."

Ele balançou a cabeça tristemente e eu percebi que este momento não era sobre mim. Isto era sobre Edward e seus medos, suas inseguranças, suas dores, e eu gostaria de colocar de lado os meus problemas neste momento. Eu sabia que isto seria o que iria nos unir ou nos separar. Tanto poderíamos passar por tudo o que envenenava o seu coração, ou não. Eu estava determinado a fazer tudo o que podia para ajudar Edward a passar por essa dor. Assim como os segundos passavam eu empurrei a minha ansiedade, minha impaciência para o fundo da minha mente e, silenciosamente, esperei pela abertura das comportas. Quando ele finalmente quebrou o silêncio, sua voz era baixa, dura e havia trevas que eu achei difícil de entender.

"Eu não sou quem você pensa que eu sou." Eu podia dizer pela sua mandíbula cerrada e a maneira como seus olhos estavam espremidamente fechados que ele estava preparando-se para uma reação minha - uma reação que nunca veio. Em vez disso, apertei a mão dele novamente. "Bella... eu não quero perder você, mas... eu não posso manter isso longe de você por mais tempo".

Senti uma ponta de medo, mas meu coração não tinha nada disso. Meu coração sabia que nada do que ele poderia dizer iria me assustar. Uma vez que eu defini minha decisão, não havia alteração na minha mente. "Edward, eu não vou a lugar algum. Você pode me dizer qualquer coisa. Eu prometo." E como ele me prometeu antes, eu beijei as costas de sua mão para selar a minha promessa.

Ele ainda estava olhando para longe de mim, mas eu tinha que deixá-lo se isso significasse que ele seria capaz de me dizer o que o torturava. Eu nunca abandonei meu aperto em sua mão e eu tomei algum conforto pelo fato de que ele ainda não tinha tentado afastar-se novamente. "Você merece saber a verdade antes de..." Ele jurou baixinho e meu coração doeu por ele.

Abruptamente seu rosto se virou para mim, seus olhos me queimaram enquanto ele procurava alguma coisa no meu rosto. Mas quanto mais eu observava seus olhos em mim, eu percebi que ele não estava procurando – ele estava memorizando. Eu podia ver o medo em seus olhos, o desespero, eu podia ver que ele estava tomando o que ele achava que seria um último olhar em mim. Ele resignou-se ao fato de que, após isso, ele não me veria mais. Eu não sabia se eu tinha alguma palavra a dizer no que iria acontecer quando não houvesse mais palavras, por isso me agarrei a ele muito mais apertado, esperando que isso fosse o suficiente.

Quando ele se virou novamente, eu coloquei a minha outra mão, então agora as duas estavam unidas a Edward como se a minha vida dependesse disto. Vi sua boca abrir e fechar algumas vezes enquanto ele procurava as palavras, antes de seus ombros caírem com o que parecia ser o peso do mundo. "Eu não deveria... eu apenas deveria ir... você não deveria ter que lidar com isso... eu não quero te machucar".

Eu podia sentir minha garganta fechando enquanto eu tentava engolir a emoção que continuava tentando escapar. "Por favor... não." Eu podia sentir a adrenalina pulsando nas minhas veias quando eu enfrentei a possibilidade muito real de que Edward ainda poderia me chutar, e que tudo isso aconteceria antes mesmo de começar. Assim que eu engoli outro pedaço de emoção, eu me perguntei como eu conseguiria lidar com elas como um todo.

"Bella... Eu não sei se eu posso fazer isso..." Eu tentei desesperadamente encontrar as palavras certas para ajudá-lo, para encorajá-lo, mas o medo me aleijou. Eu estava com medo de dizer a coisa errada e assustá-lo. "Tem sido assim por muito tempo..." Tudo que eu podia fazer era agarrar-lhe a mão e rezar para que ele tivesse forças para continuar.

"Deus Bella, eu os matei... tudo o que eles queriam era que eu crescesse e fosse feliz, e eu os matei..." Sua voz era quase um sussurro, e no silêncio carregado que se seguiu eu tive que me perguntar se eu tinha o ouvido corretamente.

Ele arrancou a mão de volta e eu não tive forças para detê-lo. Ele se sentou no lado da cama com os cotovelos pressionados em seus joelhos, os nós de seus dedos pressionando contra seus olhos. Eu não pensei quando sentei e joguei meu corpo em volta dele. Meus pequenos braços em torno de seus ombros e eu enterrei meu rosto no centro de suas costas. Percebi que o tremor não era meu, Edward estava tremendo. "É tudo minha culpa".

"Shhh, Edward, shhh." Eu estava sem palavras. Eu não sabia sobre o que ele estava falando e eu não sabia o que dizer para fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Eu me senti tão impotente. "Shhh. Eu estou aqui. Leve o tempo que quiser. Eu estou aqui." Tudo que eu podia fazer era esperar que as minhas palavras oferecessem conforto no silêncio carregado que se seguiu.

"Bella, você não sabe... se você soubesse... se não fosse por mim, meus pais ainda estariam vivos... Eu os matei, Bella." Meus olhos fecharam com seu sussurro de dor. Eu suspeitava que algo tivesse acontecido com sua mãe, mas esta nova revelação estava além de qualquer coisa que eu poderia ter imaginado. Eu sabia que ele não os matou realmente, e isso doía de maneiras que eu não sabia ser possível ouvi-lo dizer que ele realmente se culpava por sua morte - porque eu sabia que não era verdade.

"Eu era um burro - Eu pensei que eu era melhor do que toda a gente, especialmente aqui em Forks. Quando cheguei em Northwestern, eu vi como o meu bilhete de saída do inferno. Mas os meus pais decidiram que queriam uma grande mudança também e todos nós nos mudamos para Chicago quando me formei na escola. Minha mãe alegou que ela apenas não poderia estar tão longe de mim e meu pai ficou emocionado com a idéia de praticar a advocacia em uma cidade grande".

"Quando chegou o momento de me declarar maior de idade e começar a ter aulas, ele decidiu que eu tomaria aulas de pré-direito*****, assim como ele. Mas eu estava determinado a ser um grande músico e compositor de música. Eu não queria ser como ele - e eu não percebi isso no momento, mas me ressentia do fato de que ele nunca estava por perto quando eu estava crescendo. Isso é provavelmente porque minha mãe e eu éramos tão próximos, porque sempre era apenas nós dois. Mas meu pai continuou me pressionando para ser um advogado e ficou cada vez mais difícil tirar essa idéia dele. Mas o que doeu mais foi quando a minha mãe se decidiu pelo lado dele".

*** Pré-direito**: algo como um cursinho pré-vestibular, especialmente desenvolvido para quem quer fazer faculdade de Direito.

Tive de sufocar a minha reação com o fato de que Edward um dia esteve tão apaixonado por música. Eu nunca teria sabido. "Eu era um idiota. Deus. Eu fui cruel, ingrato, ingênuo, e apenas... cruel com eles. Eu odiava meu pai e me ressentia com cada milímetro do seu ser e deixei-o saber disso." Ele riu um riso vazio, sem graça e que enviou um calafrio até minha espinha. "Nós tivemos uma briga e eu nunca falei com ele novamente. Me separei da minha família completamente e me tornei a pior versão de mim mesmo. Perdi o contato com Alice e Emmett... com tudo. Minha mãe tentava me ligar e visitar, mas eu continuei afastando-a. Em minha mente, ela me traiu quando ela tomou o lado dele em vez do meu e eu não poderia perdoá-la".

Ele tentou afastar-se novamente, mas desta vez o meu punho o segurou. "Bella... eu... eu era uma pessoa terrível e eu estava tentando desempenhar o papel do músico torturado. Acho que eu estava agindo fora - atravessando a típica rebeldia juvenil, só que eu me desliguei de qualquer tipo de sistema de apoio. Eu estava perdido. Eu estava junto com as pessoas erradas, e... eu estava perdido. Saía toda noite e eu... tinha uma reputação... com as mulheres. Eu era o tipo mais desprezível de filho da puta".

Essa pílula foi muito mais difícil de engolir e foi uma luta permanecer fiel à minha palavra e não partir. Era um dos meus piores medos vindo à vida quando eu percebi o significado por trás de suas palavras. Mas eu nem mesmo poderia ficar zangada com ele, então me agarrei a ele. Não havia como negar a vergonha que ele sentia por ter de admitir tudo. Eu não conseguia segurar seu passado contra ele. Mas o mais importante, isto não era sobre mim. Ele precisava passar por esse fato e não importa como eu me sentia, eu iria segurá-lo até que não houvesse mais nada a ser dito.

"Bella, você tem que saber... se eu pudesse, eu voltaria atrás em tudo. Ainda que eu tivesse nojo de mim mesmo, eu não sabia como parar. Senti-me preso por minhas decisões e eu não sabia como corrigi-las. Eu só continuava caindo cada vez mais profundamente." Suas palavras saíram muito rápidas e fiquei um pouco espantada com a minha capacidade de manter-me. "Eu cometi tantos erros... eu só desejo que pudesse ter tudo de volta." Sua voz quebrou e eu senti meu coração quebrar junto com ele. Parecia tão errado para ele soar tão machucado.

Mas por mais que me doesse ouvir tudo isto, eu sabia que era infinitamente mais doloroso para Edward, então eu me forcei a ser forte mais uma vez. "Eu tinha perdido completamente o contato com todos do meu passado. Minha mãe ligava de vez em quando me implorando para voltar para casa e se reconciliar com o meu pai. Eu nem mesmo sei por que eu fiquei longe, e quanto mais tempo passava, mais fácil era ficar longe. Mas uma noite, no meio do meu segundo ano, eu recebi um telefonema da minha mãe... ela disse que estava com medo... ela estava preocupada que o meu pai tinha se envolvido com a máfia... e maldição se eu não a tivesse ignorado! Eu realmente pensei que era apenas um truque para me fazer voltar para casa!"

_Oh Deus._ Senti meu estômago revirar quando me preparei para o que eu sabia que estava por vir. "Quando ela não ligou de volta, eu imaginei que ela tivesse desistido. Eu nem sequer pensei... e então um dia havia um policial na minha porta. Ele não dizia nada, só que eu tinha que ir com ele para a delegacia." Imagens do meu próprio passado brilharam por trás dos meus olhos fechados e eu tive que segurar o arrepio que veio com elas.

"Eu tive que identificar os seus corpos... Eu realmente não me lembro de nada depois disso. É apenas um borrão. Não me lembro de fazê-lo, mas de alguma forma eu consegui ligar para Alice, e foi aí que Esme e Carlisle me acolheram." Desta vez eu não pude conter o arrepio que percorreu minha espinha ao som de sua voz morta. "Eu deixei a faculdade, e só... eu nem mesmo sei. Finalmente eu voltei para a faculdade com Alice. Eu não sei como ela me aturou, e ela foi aquela que me ajudou a decidir por ser um policial".

Agora eu entendi por que ela inicialmente apresentou Edward como seu irmão quando nos encontramos com Jasper da primeira vez. Eu podia entender como, em sua mente, Edward era seu irmão em todos os sentidos que contavam. Tenho certeza que Emmett pensava nele da mesma maneira, e eu mais uma vez tomei um momento de maravilhar-se com a família Cullen e sua oferta aparentemente infinita de amor e compaixão.

"Eu só... eu sabia que tinha que fazer algo para fazer isso certo... para fazer justiça à memória deles." Minhas próprias emoções estavam borbulhando para a superfície e eu estava tendo um tempo difícil para mantê-los de volta neste ponto. Ele tinha perdido tudo, e acima disso, ele achava que era culpa dele.

Eu não podia simplesmente deixá-lo pensar que era culpa dele e as palavras apenas começaram a derramar da minha boca. "Edward... eu sinto muito... mas você tem que saber... não foi culpa sua. Não há nada que você poderia ter feito..."

"Não!" Eu pulei um pouco pelo modo como ele me cortou, sua voz afiada como uma navalha. "Eu deveria ter feito alguma coisa, chamado a polícia... alguma coisa... qualquer coisa... Eu nunca pude dizer adeus ou fazer as pazes com eles... eles nunca vão saber..." Ele estava tremendo enquanto eu lutava para manter meu aperto nele.

Suas mãos estavam na minha, prontas para removê-las, mas eu não poderia deixá-lo fugir agora. Não outra vez. "Não! Não se afaste. Não vá embora agora. Por favor, Edward, deixe-me estar aqui pra você." Sentei-me de joelhos para que eu pudesse pressionar um beijo em sua nuca. Eu estava desesperada pelo contato, para fazer qualquer coisa que pudesse mostrar a ele que eu não estava indo embora.

Quando ele conseguiu puxar minhas mãos fora de seus ombros e teve sucesso em desembrulhar-se do meu aperto, eu pensei que estava tudo acabado. E então ele me puxou para o seu colo e enterrou o rosto na curva do meu pescoço. Minhas mãos automaticamente foram para o seu cabelo e pescoço, segurando-o no lugar quando ele finalmente deixou ir e deixou as lágrimas caírem. Entre minhas lágrimas silenciosas, a dor que apareceu no meu peito enquanto eu chorava a morte de seus pais, e o aperto sufocante que ele tinha sobre mim, eu mal podia respirar. Eu não poderia imaginar vivendo com a culpa, a dor guardada tão dentro dele por tanto tempo.

"Edward... vai ficar tudo bem." Eu sabia que seria difícil ouvir agora, mas eu também sabia que um dia, _ficaria_ tudo bom. "Você não pode continuar culpando a si mesmo pelo que aconteceu. Nada de bom virá disso." Fiquei surpresa com quão regular estava a minha voz a despeito de quão frágil eu me sentia.

Ele se afastou um pouco e a visão abalou-me até o meu âmago. Ele parecia tão vulnerável com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, e as faixas frescas de lágrimas muito visíveis. "Bella... como você pode... por quê?" Sua voz normalmente suave estava rouca, e este era um som que eu nunca queria ouvir de novo. Eu nunca mais queria vê-lo com tanta dor assim, ninguém jamais deveria ter que sofrer assim.

Olhei de volta em seus olhos avermelhados, arregalados com descrença, e levei meus dedos para enxugar suas lágrimas. "Porque... eu me importo com você. Eu te disse, eu não vou a lugar nenhum".

Por um longo momento tudo o que fizemos foi olhar um para o outro, e eu não tinha noção do tempo. Nós poderíamos ter ficado lá por horas ou apenas alguns segundos. Eventualmente, suas mãos subiram para enxugar as minhas lágrimas e eu simplesmente não consegui manter meus olhos abertos quando eu silenciosamente me alegrei com o fato de que ele ainda estava aqui – _ele não fugiu de mim._ E como eu não vi isso vindo, eu pulei um pouco quando senti seus lábios nos meus. Demorou um pouco, mas quando o meu cérebro finalmente percebeu, meus braços foram para o seu pescoço e eu me entreguei ao beijo.

Não havia nenhuma urgência neste beijo, como no nosso primeiro. Ele era lento e apaixonado de uma maneira que prometia muito mais. Com uma mão nas minhas costas e outra na nuca em meu pescoço, seus braços fortes me seguraram mais perto enquanto o beijo se aprofundava, mas ainda assim - não era o suficiente. Se fosse possível, eu podia sentir a dor evaporando em torno de nós enquanto nós caíamos para a emoção crua que corria entre nós - quase como se assim que estivéssemos juntos, tudo ficaria bem.

Até o momento em que ele finalmente se afastou, nós dois estávamos sem fôlego. "Bella... Eu não acho que sequer posso começar a dizer a você... explicar... quanto isso... você significa para mim." Meu coração quicou rapidamente com suas palavras e a única coisa que eu poderia pensar em fazer era beijá-lo outra vez - assim eu o fiz.

De alguma forma eu acabei em minhas costas com Edward pairando sobre mim enquanto nós compartilhávamos o beijo mais intenso que eu já experimentei em toda minha vida. A urgência estava de volta, assim como a eletricidade. Os pêlos na parte de trás do meu pescoço estavam em pé e senti arrepios espalhando pelos meus braços. E apenas quando eu pensei que não poderia ficar melhor, eu senti sua língua varrendo em todo o meu lábio inferior em um pedido silencioso. Em troca, eu abri minha boca e permiti que minha língua pastasse em seu lábio superior e eu estava a um fôlego de desmaiar.

Eu me senti como uma típica adolescente com tesão quando eu senti a eletricidade acumular entre as minhas pernas, iniciando minha excitação. Eu gemi... alto... quando minha língua finalmente encontrou a sua e o seu gosto... não havia palavras para ele. Mas dessa vez eu não corei, não me afastei envergonhada porque antes que meu cérebro pudesse capturar, eu pude sentir as vibrações que vieram junto com os gemidos de Edward - e eu estava perdida nele. Eu estava positivamente queimando enquanto nossas línguas exploravam uma a outra e eu encontrei minhas mãos segurando sobre seus ombros.

_Isso parece tão certo..._ Mesmo que eu relutantemente me afastei por ar, seus lábios nunca deixaram a minha pele. Quando seus lábios começaram a sua caminhada no meu pescoço, seu nome passou pelos meus lábios em forma de um gemido e, novamente, eu estava muito dominada pela paixão vertiginosa para me sentir envergonhada. Deixando um rastro de calor na sua trilha, seus beijos fizeram o seu caminho de volta para minha boca, onde ele começou a se afastar. Ofegante, ele manteve os olhos fechados quando descansou sua testa contra a minha.

"Me desculpe, eu me empolguei." Seus lábios se transformaram em um pequeno sorriso torto e então ele liberou seus brilhantes olhos verdes - tornando-me sem palavras. "Eu não consigo me controlar quando estou perto de você".

"Por mim tudo bem." Eu ri nervosamente, ainda tentando conseguir que minha mente voltasse ao normal.

Ele colocou um rápido e último beijo nos meus lábios antes de ele rolar para que ele estivesse ao meu lado e me puxou para o seu lado – para o meu lugar. Minha cabeça descansou confortavelmente em seu ombro quando sua mão correu em meus cabelos enquanto a sua outra mão enlaçava a minha em seu peito. Enquanto eu abracei-me ao seu lado, concentrei-me nos sons de nossa respiração irregular voltando ao normal. A sensação de que um peso tinha sido tirado fez-me sentir leve e tonta quando eu me permitia apenas desfrutar estar com Edward. No fundo da minha mente eu sabia que nem tudo estava resolvido e que, na realidade, este era apenas o começo. Mas _era_ um começo - e agora eu sabia o que queria dar a Edward no Natal.

Tinha estado muito quieto por um tempo agora e eu tinha a suspeita de que Edward estava pensando em alguma coisa. Meus pensamentos foram confirmados quando ele trouxe as nossas mãos unidas até a sua boca, onde ele beijou a minha palma. "Bella, o que você está pensando?"

Eu ri levemente quando eu me ajustei para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto. Meu sorriso aumentou quando ele me interrogou com os olhos. "Eu estava realmente pensando no que você estava pensando - você estava tão quieto".

"Você me pegou." Ele beijou a minha mão rapidamente de novo antes que ele trouxesse de volta para descansar em seu peito. "Isso tudo é tão novo para mim... Eu não sei bem como pedir isso assim..." Sua hesitação me fez nervosa, mas o olhar tímido em seu rosto atingiu a minha curiosidade. "Eu nem ao menos sei se esta é a coisa certa a fazer... ah... você vai ser minha namorada?"

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu acho que meu coração e minha respiração pararam completamente por um segundo antes que eu senti meu coração palpitar contra minhas costelas e o calor propagar em meu rosto. Eu tenho certeza que um dia, anos a partir de agora, eu vou olhar para trás neste momento e rir como quão incrivelmente juvenil eu fui, mas agora - eu decidi apenas apreciar a inocência dele.

Com a coragem que eu não sabia que eu tinha, eu sorri, "bem, isso depende." Suas sobrancelhas subiram para o seu couro cabeludo e seus olhos arregalaram de surpresa fazendo-me rir. "Eu vou ser sua namorada se, e somente se... você aceitar ser meu namorado".

Levou um momento para que ele fizesse o sentido disso, mas quando o fez, o sorriso largo que assumiu o seu rosto era dolorosamente lindo. Sentei-me um pouco quando ele trouxe a cabeça para cima, me encontrando no meio do caminho em um beijo breve, mas eletrizante. "Você está sendo totalmente absurda, Bella Swan, você sabe disso?"

* * *

_**N.T.:** O que estão acharam dessa revelação?? Deixem reviews!!_


	18. Arrebol da tarde

**Capítulo 18 – Arrebol da tarde**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

Assim que acordei deitada nos braços de Edward, apercebi-me do distinto som de seu telefone vibrando na minha cabeceira. Eu tentei empurrar acordando-o, mas ele não fez nada - ele estava dormindo. Afastei-me dele, de modo que minhas costas estavam em seu peito, e estendi a mão para ver quem estava ligando pra ele. Mas logo que alcancei, senti-o deslocar-se atrás de mim, de forma que ele agora estava fazendo carinho em mim, e eu gostei da maneira como me senti um pouco demais. Mas o telefone tocou novamente, lembrando-me de como eu acabei nessa posição em primeiro lugar - o identificador de chamadas me disse que era Alice.

Eu tentei manter minha voz o mais silenciosa possível, especialmente desde que o rosto de Edward estava com o nariz na parte de trás da minha cabeça, seu braço deliciosamente envolvido em torno da minha cintura. "Ei, Alice".

"Bella? O que há de errado? Onde está Edward? Ele está bem? Por que você está atendendo o telefone dele? O que aconteceu? Eu preciso ligar para Carlisle?" Meu corpo inteiro recuou com sua explosão e eu senti Edward murmurar algo incoerente no meu cabelo.

"Alice, está tudo bem. Edward está dormindo." Eu fiz questão de voltar a manter a minha voz suave e falando devagar.

"O quê? Edward nunca dorme! O que aconteceu? O que você não está me dizendo, Bella?" Seu controle de volume foi melhor desta vez, mas a insistência e urgência ainda estavam lá.

"Eu estou dizendo a você a verdade. Ele está dormindo. O que você quer Alice?" Eu ouvi algum aborrecimento que eu sentia ecoar da minha voz, e eu nem sequer me senti mal sobre isso porque, sinceramente, eu não ia querer avançar a partir deste ponto nunca mais.

"Você está falando sério." Não era uma pergunta neste momento, e eu estava grata pelos pequenos favores. "Bella... vocês... conversaram?"

"Mmmhmm". Eu podia sentir a sonolência tomando mais uma vez; ou isso, ou eu estava tão confortável nos braços de Edward que, naturalmente, fez-me querer adormecer.

"Bella!" Meus olhos dispararam abertos no que poderia facilmente ser interpretado como um grito. Eu devo ter saltado um pouco porque Edward apertou-me mais perto. "Estou indo aí depois da escola hoje e você vai me contar tudo!"

Eu tive que suprimir um gemido com o entusiasmo de Alice. Em vez disso eu dei adeus a ela e esfreguei o meu caminho de volta para o abraço de Edward. Fechei os olhos e mergulhei para o sentimento divino de estar cercada por ele. Fiquei um pouco chateada que eu teria que falar com Alice tão cedo. Eu queria manter isso para mim um pouco e apenas permanecer na minha alta induzida por Edward. Desde a nossa conversa de ontem, nós não fizemos nada além de comer, assistir TV e ficar abraçados - minha idéia de paraíso. Eu deveria ter sabido que o mundo real viria bater - ou devo dizer, ligar - eventualmente.

Eu sabia que tinha adormecido quando me dei conta de beijos suaves sendo regados ao longo do meu pescoço, facilitando a transição para a minha consciência. Um sorriso puxou meus lábios enquanto eu inclinei minha cabeça para dar-lhe um acesso fácil, vibrando de contentamento. Paraíso. Seus braços rodearam-me mais firmemente, segurando-me segura em seu peito enquanto ele continuou a derramar beijos suaves em meu pescoço.

"Bella... é hora de acordar..." Murmurei minha desaprovação do seu pedido, fazendo-o rir contra a minha pele. "Eu tenho que ir trabalhar e eu gostaria de ver seus lindos olhos antes que eu vá embora".

Minha respiração ofegante na minha garganta e eu derreti completamente com o seu pedido. Meus olhos se abriram buscando os seus quando eu me esforcei para reiniciar o meu coração. Quando suas órbitas verdes brilhantes encontraram as minhas, ele se afastou um pouco e sorriu. Ele levou sua mão para cobrir meu rosto em concha, o polegar levemente pastando sobre minha bochecha, bem abaixo dos meus olhos. "Tão bonita..." Se eu não soubesse, eu teria chamado a emoção na sua voz de temor, mas era difícil acreditar nisto quando eu sabia quão terrível e doente eu devia parecer.

Mas mesmo os meus pensamentos de auto-depreciação não conseguiram parar o rubor de subir pelo meu rosto. Seu sorriso virou para o sorriso torto pouco antes de ele se inclinar e roubar um beijo rápido. "Eu pensei que seria mais fácil dessa maneira, mas agora... eu não sei se posso ir embora".

Eu não poderia evitar - eu ri. Eu poderia dizer que ele não tinha certeza se ele deveria estar divertido ou ofendido por minha reação, então eu me virei em seus braços para enfrentá-lo e levei minha mão até seu rosto. "Não se preocupe. Eu estarei bem aqui quando o seu turno acabar".

Seu sorriso torto voltou com uma vingança e, de repente, seus olhos estavam em chamas. "Eu vou prendê-la a isto, Srta. Swan." Sua voz era baixa, e apenas... sexy. E antes que eu pudesse ganhar o controle sobre meus hormônios latentes, ele estava me beijando. Tudo muito rápido, ele se afastou. "Eu tenho que ir, mas eu volto".

Eu podia sentir um pequeno puxão no meu coração, resignado com o fato de que não poderia realmente ficar aninhada na cama pelo resto do tempo. Mas eu coloquei uma seriedade no rosto, sorri e assenti com a cabeça. "Tudo bem. Um... divirta-se?" Eu não tinha certeza de qual sentimento era adequado para este momento e corei com a minha tentativa imperfeita.

Ele riu quando ele se inclinou para beijar o meu nariz. "Eu vou sentir sua falta." Eu podia ouvir isso em sua voz, que ele sentiria minha falta. O anseio em sua voz combinava com o que eu sentia em meus ossos - e isso era assustador e emocionante, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Eu tive que me perguntar se seria sempre assim - se apenas o pensamento de estar longe dele me confundiria tão completamente.

"Eu vou sentir sua falta também." E eu iria, eu iria sentir falta da segurança e conforto de seus braços, seu calor e sua companhia.

Ele meio que rosnou e irritadamente rolou para fora da minha cama, e foi aí que percebi o seu cabelo. Como ele se esticou de costas para mim, eu tremi reprimindo um riso com a visão de seu cabelo atirando em todas as direções. Eu senti uma estranha sensação de... alguma coisa... sabendo que seu cabelo parecia assim porque ele esteve dormindo na _minha_ cama. Amaldiçoei o moletom volumoso que ele vestia desejando, em vez disso, ver seus músculos flexionarem enquanto ele se esticava - mas eu tive que me acalmar assim que eu percebi que eu estava pensando muito demasiadamente longe.

Sentei-me na cama quando Edward virou-se para deixar o meu quarto e, se fosse possível, ele parecia ainda mais bonito. Talvez fosse o conhecimento de saber que havia algo entre nós, talvez fosse porque meus lábios estavam ainda formigando na esteira de seus beijos, ou talvez fosse o saber de que tudo mudou entre nós. Eu estava vendo-o pela janela cor rosa de um novo amor e foi com grande esforço que sufoquei meu desejo por ele. Até o momento que ele se virou para mim da porta de meu quarto, eu tinha recomposto meu rosto completamente.

"Você vai ficar bem sozinha?" Eu estava começando a ficar com uma dor de dente de quão ele estava sendo, a expressão no rosto dele de uma preocupação genuína.

Não havia como deter o sorriso incrédulo no meu rosto. "Eu acho que vou conseguir. Além disso, Alice deve estar aqui em breve." Ele parecia... frustrado e um pouco confuso, como se ele não soubesse o que fazer com ele mesmo, o que foi completamente adorável.

Ele correu uma mão pelo cabelo enquanto permaneceu na porta, e parecia que ele estava prestes a dizer algo quando ambos ouvimos alguém bater à porta. Pelos sons e pela hora, eu sabia que devia ser Alice. Ele desculpou-se quando eu me mudei para levantar da cama. Mas assim que meus pés pousaram sobre o tapete frio, Alice fez sua presença conhecida.

"Volte para debaixo das cobertas! Você ainda está doente!" Eu recuei longe com sua ressonância e, rapidamente, deslizei de volta sob as cobertas. "É ruim o bastante que você esteve trocando carinhos com Edward quando você deveria estar superando a gripe!" Meu rosto queimou e eu afundei ainda mais embaixo das cobertas.

"E você acha que isso é melhor? Gritar com ela?" Um sorriso de satisfação iluminou meu rosto aquecido quando Edward veio em minha defesa. _Meu herói._

Alice revirou os olhos e suspirou dramaticamente. "Vá em frente, você vai se atrasar e então você vai ter que explicar ao Chefe _Swan_ porque você estava atrasado, e eu não acho que você está pronto para esta conversa ainda." Vendo tanto os olhos de Edward como os meus arregalarem, um sorriso de satisfação iluminou suas feições de fada. "Isso é o que eu pensava. Não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar dela para você. Além disso, Bella me devia algum tempo de conversa séria de meninas".

Eu gemi de forma audível e joguei as cobertas sobre minha cabeça. _Isto apenas não pode estar acontecendo!_ Eu podia ouvir sussurros com raiva e minha curiosidade tomou o melhor de mim. Espreitando ao longo da borda do meu cobertor, tanto Alice como Edward estavam se enfrentando longe de mim, inclinando-se um para o outro, discutindo sobre alguma coisa. Sentindo-me um pouco desconfortável e deixando para fora, eu limpei minha garganta e sufoquei uma risada quando ambos tensionaram e lentamente se viraram para mim com correspondentes sorriso encabulados.

"Gente... Eu. Estou. Bem. Edward, vá para o trabalho. Alice, coloque um pouco de água para esquentar para o chá e acalme-se pequena fada, e depois vamos conversar." Levou um longo momento silencioso para dissiparem, mas eles pareceram dar ao outro um olhar significativo antes que eu estivesse novamente sozinha. Eu balancei minha cabeça com tristeza, sorrindo ligeiramente em suas travessuras.

Mas conforme os momentos passaram e meu Edward elevado desgastou-se, as coisas começaram a me pegar. Coisas como o passado de Edward, o fato de que eu ainda não entendia o que Edward viu em mim, o fato de, eventualmente, eu teria que dizer a Charlie sobre Edward e o fato de que eu estava agora namorando Edward Masen - louco como isso soava. Havia também a dura realidade que, embora eu soubesse que eu estava nisto para o curso todo, minhas vontades e desejos não significavam nada se Edward não os compartilhasse.

Antes que eu pudesse cair muito fundo em meus pensamentos escuros, uma Alice muito mais calma deslizou para o meu quarto com duas xícaras de chá quente. "Edward for embora e ele me fez prometer ter calma com você." Ela sorriu e revirou os olhos levemente. "Ele pode ser tão super dramático às vezes!" Nós duas rimos, já que eu também sabia de suas tendências dramáticas. "Mas você sabe que ele é apenas assim porque ele ama você".

Engoli em seco alto, minha mão parando a meio caminho para a minha caneca. "Alice, eu acho que é um pouco cedo para dizer coisas desse tipo." Eu estava além de perturbada com a forma como casualmente ela poderia trazer à tona algo assim. Não havia nenhuma maneira de que Edward pudesse me amar! Claro, obviamente ele se preocupava comigo e gostava de mim o suficiente para me beijar e me pedir para ser sua namorada, mas amar? Isso apenas não era possível.

Mas na forma verdadeira de Alice, o meu estado exasperado não a intimidou nem um pouco. "Oh, Bella, eu não sei por que você fica excessivamente afetada com isso. Ele é apaixonado por você – isso é tão óbvio. Ele provavelmente nem sequer percebeu isso ainda - mas isso não significa que ele não está apaixonado por você. Eu sei que você o ama também, por isso nem sequer finja!"

Até o final de seu discurso retórico eu era vermelha no rosto e uma mistura de zangada, confusa e envergonhada. "Alice, você não pode saber." Eu ficava tentando abrir minha boca e argumentar com uma articulada refutação, mas eu não conseguia encontrar as palavras. "Eu... ele... não é... ele não está... eu..."

"Bella" ela segurou a minha xícara de chá e sorriu gentilmente – parecendo muito com Esme. "Por que você não me conta apenas tudo o que eu perdi porque eu claramente perdi todas as coisas boas enquanto eu estive ocupada no trabalho!" Ela piscou no final, de imediato fazendo-me sentir melhor.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e soltei-a lentamente antes de eu lançar a minha versão das últimas 48 horas. Fiquei vermelha como uma adolescente quando eu me atrapalhei com as minhas explicações do meu primeiro beijo com Edward e, para o crédito de Alice, de alguma forma ela conseguiu não rir de mim. Mas seu sorriso triste conhecedor quando contei que Edward me contou do seu passado me disse tudo. Ela tinha estado lá o tempo todo, silenciosamente sendo o amigo que ele precisava e sofrendo com o que eu poderia imaginar como algum abuso grave, dado quão frio ele tinha sido comigo em primeiro lugar.

Mas eu voltei logo a corar quando eu relutantemente, e depois de um beicinho valoroso premiado, disse-lhe do nosso segundo beijo e do pedido tímido de Edward. Não houve restrição de Alice no riso, mas quem eu estava brincando? Eu ri tão forte quanto ela. Era bom ter Alice para confidenciar, especialmente porque ela conhecia Edward tão bem e entendia tudo o que ele esteve passando.

"Então vocês não..." Ela balançou as sobrancelhas quando elas sumiram sugestivamente – canalizando Emmett.

"Alice!" Minha mente estava em branco na verdade, com choque e constrangimento.

"O quê? Eu só estava perguntando." Vendo que minhas bochechas ainda estavam vermelhas brilhantes, ela revirou os olhos para mim. "Vamos Bella. É apenas uma conversa inocente de meninas." Meu olhar tornou-se incrédulo: "Eu apenas estou esperando por você. Além disso, provavelmente é muito bom que vocês esperem até que você melhore da gripe-ey e outras coisas".

Ela tomou um gole de chá e eu usei esse momento para me recompor e buscar o meu cérebro a funcionar corretamente novamente. Corri suas palavras uma e outra vez em minha mente e mantive-me sendo travada por uma em particular. "Gripe-ey?"

"Bel-la! Pare de tentar me distrair!" Ela tentou esconder o sorriso enquanto golpeou suas mãozinhas para mim. "Eu estou tentando ser séria aqui." Tomei um gole do meu chá como um meio de tentar curar o ajuste dos risos que queriam escapar - Alice fez o mesmo. Maldita Alice e seus modos intuitivos - percebendo que eu estava evitando os problemas mais graves antes mesmo que eu percebesse isso.

Sua expressão ficou séria quando ela segurou a caneca no colo. "Bella, você o ama, certo?" Eu mordi meu lábio nervosamente.

Com um suspiro pesado senti a onda de realização chocando-se sobre mim. Sim. Eu o amava. Mesmo que isso não faça sentido, especialmente com o início difícil que tivemos, eu o amava. Como eu poderia explicar o jeito que eu voltava sempre, estendendo minha mão para ele depois que ele tentou uma e outra vez me empurrar para longe? Como eu poderia explicar a eletricidade, as faíscas que voavam quando estávamos juntos? Como eu poderia explicar as últimas 48 horas? Eu estava apaixonada por Edward. Eu sou apaixonada por Edward.

"Sim. Mas, eu também estou petrificada, Alice." Eu voltei para o meu travesseiro levemente, exasperada. "Eu tenho tentado não admitir isso para mim mesma e eu sei que você acha que Edward me ama, mas... como você pode ter certeza? Quero dizer, nós apenas nos beijamos ontem! Como eu vou saber que este é o verdadeiro amor, você sabe, o tipo que dura? Como vou saber que ele sente o mesmo sobre mim? Alice, eu o amo muito - e eu sei que não deveria".

"Shhh." Alice cortou o meu pânico desmedido quando ela pegou a minha mão. "Bella, ouça, eu sei que você está com medo. Especialmente com Edward e tudo o que você sabe sobre ele agora. Mas você não pode deixar esse medo assumir. Você precisa ter fé".

Eu arrepiei-me levemente em sua escolha de palavras, uma vez que fé não era uma parte da maneira que eu cresci. Vendo a minha reação, Alice continuou. "Bella, a maneira como vocês dois são atraídos juntos... eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida em minha mente que você está destinada a ser, como eu sei que estou destinada a ser com Jasper. Pode haver tempos difíceis pela frente, mas o que eu quero dizer é, confie que não importa o quê, seu amor vai passar por cima disso".

Eu estava um pouco aturdida pela forma como Alice parecia ter certeza das coisas - quase como se ela já sabia o que os nossos futuros continham. Tudo o que ela disse era tão atraente, eu tive que lembrar-me de não ficar muito presa ao que eu queria ao invés do que era real. Eu sabia que só o tempo iria dizer, mas isso não era suficiente para manter minha mente de entrar em estado de extrema atividade com a possibilidade de Edward me amar tanto quanto eu o amava. Senti uma onda de adrenalina quando eu me permiti pensar sobre o quanto eu o amava, me sentia... agradável.

"Bella" eu corei um pouco quando Alice me trouxe de volta para o momento. "Como sua amigo, eu só quero ter certeza de que você está neste relacionamento por você, não ele." Eu podia sentir minhas sobrancelhas unidas em confusão. "O que eu quero dizer é... Edward ainda não... ele percorreu um longo caminho desde que conheceu você, mas... nenhum relacionamento deve ser baseado em consertar outra pessoa".

Fui imediatamente para a defensiva. "Alice, eu espero que você saiba que não é assim. Eu sei que ele não é perfeito, e eu também sei que não sou perfeito também. Mas Alice, eu não estou aqui para consertá-lo. Se ele vai me ter, eu estarei ao seu lado para apoiá-lo e amá-lo enquanto ele trabalha com suas questões, mas eu esperaria o mesmo dele".

Ela pareceu alegrar-se com o meu pequeno discurso e, por sua vez, pude sentir a propagação do alívio sobre mim. "Desculpe, eu não quis chateá-la. Eu só queria ter certeza que você sabia no que você estava se metendo. Vocês dois são amigos muito queridos e eu só quero que vocês sejam felizes." Ela apertou minha mão com delicadeza, de modo tranqüilizador.

"Está tudo bem, Alice. Eu entendo de onde você está vindo e se os nossos papéis fossem invertidos, eu tenho certeza que eu estaria dando a você a mesma palestra." Eu apertei sua mão direita de volta, silenciosamente agradecendo-a por tantas coisas que eu não conseguia colocar em palavras.

Nossa conversa aliviou depois disso, felizmente. Ela atualizou-me sobre todas as fofocas na escola. Ela ainda teve a gentileza de dar uma olhada em minhas aulas para se certificar de que eles não estavam atormentando demais o professor substituto. Quando eu perguntei especificamente sobre James, fiquei um pouco surpresa ao descobrir que ele esteve fora a semana toda. Parece que a família Bishop decidiu dar-se uma semana extra de férias de inverno. Honestamente, foi provavelmente melhor desta maneira - eu odiava pensar de todos os problemas que ele poderia causar ao pobre substituto.

Eu cometi o erro de mencionar a minha intenção de voltar a trabalhar para no próximo dia, altura em que Alice ameaçou me levar em uma maratona de compras e comprar-me um novo guarda-roupa. Depois que terminamos de jantar, Ângela ligou para me verificar. Em todo o meu próprio drama, eu quase esqueci que o casamento de Ângela seria logo depois do Natal e que eu concordei em ir. Eu senti um arrepio correr pelo meu sistema quando eu percebi que se Edward não tivesse que trabalhar, eu poderia até mesmo ter um encontro para o casamento. _Deus, eu sou como uma menina._

Comer comida de verdade na cozinha foi uma mudança agradável do ritmo, embora ainda fosse comida de pessoas doentes - mais fácil no estômago. Alice e eu até mesmo nos enrolamos no meu sofá para assistir um filme, pelo menos até que eu comecei a cochilar e fui rapidamente conduzida de volta ao meu quarto. Foi realmente divertido o quão sério Alice tomou as suas tarefas de guardiã, ela exigiu que eu tomasse um banho antes de eu voltar para a cama antes que ela me desse adeus pela noite. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava ansiosa para voltar para Jasper, mas ela escondia isso bem.

Em algum momento, ela estabeleceu um novo conjunto de pijamas para mim e eu balancei a cabeça com sofrimento com o gesto. Às vezes eu ainda não entendia como eu tinha conseguido tanta sorte. Muitas vezes eu sentia que não merecia todo o carinho que meus amigos pareciam enviar no meu caminho. Esse pensamento me fez lembrar da minha idéia para o presente de Edward. O tempo ia ser um problema e eu também estava curiosa para saber se ele seria capaz de comemorar com o resto de nós, ou se ele já tinha se oferecido para trabalhar no turno que ninguém mais queria.

Assim que eu voltei para a cama, eu percebi que eu podia sentir o cheiro dele. Eu enterrei meu rosto no travesseiro que ele tinha usado e avidamente respirei seu cheiro. Eu não podia acreditar que eu não tinha notado até agora! Um sorriso apareceu em meu rosto com a imagem mental que acompanhou a respiração de um perfume que era tão singularmente Edward. Era almiscarado, viril e apenas a mistura certa de especiarias e açúcar. Eu senti-me um pouco louca fazendo isso, mas eu segurava seu travesseiro próximo ao meu rosto e foi assim que adormeci.

Em algum ponto eu comecei a me mexer e houve uma carga elétrica no ar. Levei um momento para colocar dois e dois juntos, mas então eu ouvi a sua voz suave. "Sou apenas eu, Bella. Volte a dormir".

Eu cantarolei em contentamento e estendi a mão para senti-lo cegamente. A cama tremeu um pouco com seus risos e eu podia sentir o sorriso puxando os meus lábios mesmo no meu estado mais adormecido. E então os braços dele estavam ao meu redor e tudo estava certo no mundo. Eu aconcheguei meu caminho em seu calor sólido e respirei em seu cheiro - muito mais forte agora.

Eu senti e ouvi as vibrações baixas em seu peito quando ele começou a cantarolar, tal como tinha feito da primeira vez que ele me segurou. Desta vez eu estava mais coerente e deixei-me maravilhar-me com o som e a melodia misteriosa que eu não poderia reconhecer. Mas muito em breve, a espessa camada de sono tomou conta.

A manhã raiou comigo ainda embalada de forma segura nos braços de Edward, só que desta vez ele estava acordado e, aparentemente, me encarando. "Bom dia, linda. Eu senti sua falta".

Eu enterrei meu rosto queimando em seu peito. _É muito cedo para elogios desnecessários!_ Seu corpo tremeu um pouco com a sua risada quando ele pressionou um beijo em meu cabelo. "B-dia" a minha saudação foi abafada vendo como o meu rosto ainda estava enterrado em seu peito, o que apenas o fez rir mais.

Senti ao braços dela apertarem em volta de mim, mais como em um esforço para me consolar. "Vamos lá, hora do café-da-manhã!" Fiquei grata por sua escolha de mudar de assunto, mas por outro lado, eu não estava pronta para deixá-lo ir ainda - algo que ele finalmente percebeu quando ele tentou se mover e eu não o deixei. "Bella?"

Meu rosto ainda plantado firmemente contra seu peito, "podemos ficar aqui mais um pouco?" Eu poderia dizer pelo seu silêncio, ele não sabia o que fazer com o meu apego e, honestamente, eu não entendi isso também.

Ele mudou um pouco, me segurando perto quando ele pressionou outro beijo no topo da minha cabeça. "Claro que sim. Está tudo bem?" Ouvindo a preocupação em sua voz trouxe tudo de volta.

Eu estava apaixonada e assustada. Mas dizer a Edward tanto neste momento era uma receita para o desastre - que eu estava muito certa. Isto era tudo tão novo, a última coisa que eu precisava fazer era ir e assustá-lo por confessar o meu amor por ele. Então, ao invés disso, eu concordei em seu abraço. "Yeah. Eu apenas não estou pronta para acordar ainda." Havia alguma verdade no que eu disse. Havia essa parte de mim que ainda estava tão certa de que isto era um sonho e se eu falasse as palavras em voz alta, eu acordaria - e eu nunca queria que isso acontecesse.

Eu tinha que saber o que Edward estava pensando quando nós nos abraçamos. Mesmo com o conhecimento do seu passado, senti que ainda mal o conhecia e o que o havia marcado. Por alguma razão, ele parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que sempre colocaria a culpa em si mesmo se ele estivesse remotamente envolvido. Ele tinha um temperamento e o que eu também suspeito, um coração muito terno abaixo de todas as barreiras que ele construiu. E então eu comecei a debruçar-me sobre todas as informações que eu tinha e eu decidi que estava segurando as perguntas. Eu queria saber mais.

"Edward, você disse que queria estudar profissionalmente música," Eu senti-o endurecer um pouco, mas não disse nada, então eu continuei. "Composição, certo? Você toca algum instrumento?"

Seu peito subiu e desceu com um grande suspiro enquanto eu me preparei para a reação dele. "Sim... piano" Sua voz era apertada, mas depois de outro grande fôlego ele falou de novo, e sua voz era visivelmente mais suave. "Minha mãe me ensinou desde cedo e isso costumava ser algo que tomava grande parte do prazer".

Eu senti um puxão no meu coração quando eu registrei a dor gravada na sua voz. "Eu sinto muito." Eu imediatamente me senti mal por levantá-la.

Sua mão começou a esfregar para cima e para baixo nas minhas costas me acalmando, quando realmente deveria ter sido o inverso. "Não precisa se desculpar. De alguma maneira... Eu não me importo de falar sobre isso com você." Eu podia sentir o que eu já sabia ser amor inchando dentro de mim com a sua admissão. Apertei-o apenas um pouco mais apertado, não me importando que eu estava silenciosamente me afastava.

Ele ficou quieto por um instante imensurável antes de outra pergunta borbulhar à superfície dos meus pensamentos. "Por que Alice achou que eu estava mentindo quando eu disse a ela que você estava dormindo?"

Desta vez fiquei surpresa quando ele não tensionou ou mostrou quaisquer sinais de hesitação. Eu podia sentir minhas esperanças se levantando na minha garganta com essa realização. "Eu normalmente não durmo. Eu mencionei que eu tinha tendências de insônia... Talvez eu tenha sido subestimado." Olhei para cima para ver um sorriso tímido em seu rosto. Eu dei-lhe um olhar interrogativo, "Normalmente eu não consigo dormir, mas quando estou com você... só de estar perto de você..." Ele encolheu os ombros levemente, "não é um problema".

Eu não me importava que eu provavelmente tinha o hálito matinal, eu não ligava para o que eu parecia, que eu devia estar doente, eu mudei o seu corpo e bati os meus lábios contra os dele. Suas mãos foram imediatamente no meu cabelo e me seguraram no lugar. Eu me afastei, mas mantive-me para que eu pudesse ver seus olhos. Eu podia sentir as palavras no fundo da minha garganta tentando escapar, mas eu segurei-as de volta.

Uma de suas grandes mãos veio até em forma de concha até o meu rosto. "O que foi isso?" Seus olhos estavam acesos com uma leve curiosidade e levou toda a pequena força de vontade que eu tinha para não lhe dizer que eu o amava.

Tentando parecer indiferente, eu dei de ombros. "Eu apenas sinto que gosto de beijá-lo." Em um esforço para transformar a conversa longe das três palavras que ameaçavam escapar, virei-me para o humor. "Isso é bom, certo?"

Ele sorriu e gargalhou vitorioso. "Claro - na verdade, é realmente incentivador. Sinta-se livre para me beijar quando quiser. Na verdade, eu estava pensando..." Ele usou a mão para guiar os meus lábios de volta aos seus e eu sussurrei em satisfação. A eletricidade percorrendo em minhas veias era quase embaraçosa, mas eu nunca queria que parasse.

Sua boca se abriu e eu podia sentir a ponta da sua língua em meus lábios fechados e eu congelei. Seus olhos estavam arregalados com preocupação quando eu afastei. "Hálito matinal." Percebendo que não era uma rejeição, ele revirou os olhos alegremente enquanto eu relutantemente saía correndo para o meu banheiro. Quando voltei, no entanto, ele tinha ido embora.

Eu escorreguei em um par de meias, seguindo os sons que pareciam vir da minha cozinha. Certo o bastante, ele estava lá tirando uma frigideira pequena, ovos e outros vários itens que tinham a estrutura de um delicioso café da manhã. Mas o que nenhum de nós estava esperando era a batida forte na minha porta. Trocamos um olhar rápido antes de eu me mudar para respondê-la. Senti todo o sangue escorrer do meu rosto quando eu olhei pelo olho mágico.

Com um engolir seco, eu destranquei e abri a porta. "Bells! Eu apenas vim para checar você. Ouvi dizer que você tinha a gripe. Você está bem?"

Tentei não olhar para trás em direção à cozinha enquanto gesticulei convidando-o para entrar. "Um... yeah... obrigada Charlie... eu estou bem." _Oh Deus._ Esta era uma contingência que eu não tinha pensado. Talvez Alice realmente tivesse alguma habilidade sobrenatural de ver o futuro - ela tinha nos avisado sobre essa possibilidade ontem.

"Você tem certeza? Você está realmente pálida." _De todos os momentos para ser um observador..._

"Eu estou bem, sério. Eu posso cuidar de mim e meus amigos têm vindo para me checar." _E Edward e eu temos trocado carinho e nos beijado._ Eu observei que Edward mantinha-se ocupado na cozinha, deixando-me sozinha para lidar com esta questão em particular. Mas, pensando bem, era provavelmente melhor dessa maneira.

Charlie me deu mais uma boa olhada, aparentemente convencido de que eu parecia bem o suficiente para ser deixado sozinha e começou a deslocar o seu peso na direção da porta. "Ok Bells. Mas se você precisar de alguma coisa, não hesite em ligar. Descanse, ok?"

Tentei não parecer muito ansiosa enquanto eu o levava para fora, dando-lhe um abraço rápido. "Eu vou. Obrigada pela visita. Vou ligar para você em breve e vamos conversar sobre o Natal." Eu caí contra a minha porta uma vez que ela foi fechada e a crise foi evitada.

Eu me senti um pouco culpada por não contar a ele sobre Edward, mas em minha defesa, era ainda muito novo e eu não acho que Edward saindo da minha cozinha de pijamas era exatamente como Charlie iria querer saber sobre o meu relacionamento.

Olhei para cima a tempo de ver a o topo da cabeça bronze de Edward empurrar para fora da cozinha, fazendo-me quebrar em um ataque de riso. O olhar em seu rosto era absolutamente impagável! Era uma mistura de medo e preocupação não filtrada. Eu tive que envolver meus braços em volta do meu tronco para me impedir de cair aos pedaços enquanto Edward lentamente processava o fato de que a costa estava limpa. Eventualmente a desaprovação derreteu de seu rosto e ele riu levemente enquanto eu tentava recuperar minha compostura.

"Desculpe... seu rosto..." Eu apontei para ele quando ele cruzou o espaço entre nós. "Desculpe..." Ele revirou os olhos quando seu sorriso torto fez a sua aparição.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça ligeiramente em minhas travessuras quando me envolveu em um abraço. "Você é absurda. Isso foi por um triz." Eu concordei e ele mudou-se para me guiar de volta para a cozinha. Ele pareceu hesitar um pouco antes de falar de novo. "Então, quando exatamente você estava pensando em contar a ele sobre nós?"

Ele tentou manter seu tom leve, mas eu podia ver por trás de sua pretensão e tomei uma respiração calmante para reprimir o riso. "Em breve. Eu só não acho que essa situação era a melhor." Eu me afastei quando entramos na cozinha para ter uma idéia de sua expressão. Eu suspirei quando vi a máscara no lugar. "Edward, por favor, não pense sobre isso. Eu não tenho nada a esconder. Eu quero contar a ele sobre nós. Apenas, não quando estamos ambos de pijama".

Seus lábios se contraíram ligeiramente e eu esperei por sua máscara desaparecer, mas ela não estava indo embora rápido o suficiente para o meu gosto. Então eu fiquei na frente dele, passei meus braços em torno de sua cintura e me levantei sobre os meus pés para colocar um leve beijo em seus lábios. Ele respondeu imediatamente, segurando-me no lugar quando ele aprofundou o beijo, arrepios aumentando por toda a minha pele.

Eu afastei-me por ar e fiquei aliviada ao ver seus lábios revolvidos em um pequeno sorriso. "Bella, eu... eu acho que é hora do café da manhã." Ele colocou mais um beijo na minha testa antes de voltar sua atenção para seus esforços na cozinha.

Não escapou ao meu conhecimento que ele ia dizer outra coisa, mas mudou de idéia no último minuto. Mas eu decidi seguir o conselho de Alice e ter alguma fé. Eu estava indo para ter fé de que, o que quer que seja que ele estivesse segurando, ele acabaria por me dizer. O conselho de Alice ainda não tinha me dirigir na direção errada e, depois de tudo, era basicamente trabalho dela dar conselhos.

O café da manhã com Edward foi agradável e descontraído, mas o ar nunca perdeu a carga elétrica que sempre parecia haver quando eu estava com Edward. Gostaria de saber se ele percebeu isso também, ou se era só comigo. Sentindo-me encorajada pelo obstáculo que tínhamos superado com Charlie antes, eu decidi continuar fazendo as minhas perguntas.

"Então, você terá que trabalhar no dia de Natal?" Eu observei-o de lado enquanto ele se inclinou sobre a pia, limpando a louça do café da manhã.

"Yeah. Trabalharei em dois turnos para cobrir Charlie e Matt." Ele deu de ombros, mantendo o rosto escondido de mim. "Dividimos os feriados um tempo atrás. Eu também concordei em cobrir o Ano Novo. Eu normalmente também faço o trabalho noturno vendo como eu nunca costumava realmente dormir à noite." Eu havia notado como ele parecia sempre trabalhar à noite e agora tudo fazia sentido.

Percebi depois de um momento que a água havia parado e ele se virou para me encarar. Ele distraidamente limpou as mãos com um pano de prato enquanto seus olhos perfuraram para os meus - novamente em busca de algo. "Mas acho que agora, eu posso ver sobre como alterar as coisas".

Minha respiração prendeu na minha garganta brevemente antes que eu lembrei como fazer as palavras se deslocarem do meu cérebro para minha boca. "Oh, Edward, você não precisa fazer isso." Seus lábios viraram para baixo ligeiramente e eu corri para alterar o meu desabafo. "Quero dizer, você não tem que mudar tudo só por mim".

Ele atirou a toalha ao ombro e seus olhos voltando a queimar. Com um passo, seu corpo estava a poucos centímetros de distância de mim, suas mãos descansando dos lados do meu corpo. "Bella..." Ele fechou os olhos por um momento e balançou a cabeça antes de seus olhos fecharem de volta com os meus. "Eu quero." Foi a minha vez para os meus olhos procurarem os dele por algum sinal que ele estava apenas dizendo aquilo para apaziguar-me. A última coisa que eu queria era que ele virasse sua vida de cabeça para baixo só por mim.

Ele curvou-se ligeiramente de modo que seu rosto estava ainda com o meu. "Bella, eu não quero te assustar, mas eu só quero ficar com você... a cada chance que eu tenho. E se eu puder resolver as coisas de modo que eu consiga passar mais tempo com você... então eu vou fazer com que isso aconteça".

Eu tive que trazer minhas mãos atrás de mim para me segurar porque eu estava em sério risco de ser deslumbrada a ponto de desmaiar. Sua expressão suavizou ligeiramente, provavelmente em resposta ao meu estado claramente perturbado. "Bella... como eu posso dizer isso?" Meu coração estava batendo freneticamente contra minhas costelas, meu corpo inteiro formigando com antecipação. "Eu... eu não consigo explicar isso... mas eu apenas sei..." Ele balançou a cabeça novamente, frustração penetrando em suas feições. "Eu não estou explicando isso direito".

Eu assisti minha mão vindo até segurar o seu rosto, para enxugar o que quer que fosse que ele estava segurando. "Edward, está tudo bem".

Seus olhos se fecharam novamente e ele soltou um suspiro longo e controlado. "Tudo é apenas... melhor quando estou com você. Eu não agüento ficar longe de você se eu puder evitar." Quando ele finalmente abriu os olhos novamente, a vulnerabilidade neles fez o amor que eu sentia por ele inchar novamente - tanto que eu praticamente podia senti-lo irradiando para fora de meus poros.

Eu escolhi abraçar como eu me sentia, em vez de empurrá-lo de lado e fiquei surpresa ao perceber que ele estava me deixando corajosa. "Edward, eu me sinto da mesma maneira." Minha outra mão veio para correr através de seu cabelo, trazendo seu rosto cada vez mais perto do meu para que meus lábios estivessem escovando contra os seus quando eu falei. "Eu admito que estou um pouco assustada com a força como eu sinto, mas sinto isso apenas... certo quando estou com você".

Ele fechou o espaço inexistente entre nós e seus lábios estavam urgentes contra os meus. Seus braços fortes estavam em torno de mim em um instante, me segurando. A próxima coisa que eu sabia era que eu estava sentada no balcão e minhas pernas enroladas na cintura de Edward. Quando nossas línguas reuniram-se, eu gemi, me perdendo no prazer inimaginável que senti quando senti o gosto dele. Mas enquanto nossa sessão de amassos escalava e nossos corpos pressionavam juntos em novas formas, pela primeira vez apercebi-me de uma parte muito proeminente, muito sólida e muito grande de sua anatomia que estava atualmente pressionando em um lugar que nenhum homem sequer tinha se aventurado antes.

Inconscientemente, devo ter dado a minha repentina insegurança na nova sensação, já que Edward teve esse momento para começar a se afastar, Excitada como eu estava, eu também fiquei contente que paramos onde paramos. Eu estava muito consciente de sua vasta experiência onde eu não tinha nenhuma - e eu sabia que não estava pronta para esse nível de intimidade ainda. Mesmo que meu corpo estivesse me dizendo que eu estava pronta, na verdade ele estava gritando para mim para continuar, o medo de ser inadequada e não saber o que fazer era o suficiente para me segurar.

Edward e eu passamos o resto do dia a desfrutar da companhia um do outro – assistindo filmes, ouvindo música e conversando. Eventualmente, ele teve que ir trabalhar de novo e eu estava bastante exausta no momento que ele foi embora. Este foi o primeiro dia que eu realmente fiquei acordada durante o dia inteiro e eu estava definitivamente o esgotamento no meu corpo. Mas eu não poderia lamentar um único momento dele - nem mesmo os momentos difíceis com Charlie. Antes de ele sair, eu novamente prometi que eu estaria aqui quando seu turno acabasse e eu adorava ver o sorriso em seu rosto quando ele se inclinou e beijou-me um adeus.

_Sim, eu estou apaixonada - e agora, isso parece incrível._

_

* * *

_

_**N.T.:**__ E então, o que acharam? Peço desculpa caso tenha algum errinho aí, mas traduzi esse cap. com um pouco de pressa... Então... estamos tentando adiantar alguns caps. e talvez fazer uma "maratona" dessa fic, assim que decidirmos, avisaremos vc's!! Deixem reviews!!! Bjs... __**Ju**_


	19. Efeito Cascata

**Capítulo 19 – Efeito Cascata**

_Tradutora: Illem Assumpção_

_"Eu estava pensando, já que você ainda está em recuperação, eu poderia lever o jantar em sua casa amanhã. Eu ainda gostaria de encontrá-la para o jantar, mas eu não quero fazer você cozinhar." _Sorri para o telefone sabendo que ele não poderia me ver, mas eu não pude evitar - ele estava sendo tão… doce.

"Isso seria incrível, pai." Mas então eu me remexi, o sorriso instantaneamente se transformando em uma careta. Isso foi uma decisão impulsiva do momento e eu ainda tinha que contar sobre Edward, mas esse parecia ser um momento oportuno. "Na verdade, eu queria saber se alguém poderia se juntar a nós".

Eu quase podia ver seu rosto se contorcer em confusão. _"Ah ... Claro Bells... quem?" _

Esse era o Charlie que eu conhecia e amava. "Bem… na verdade… eu comecei a ver alguém." _Sim - Eu sou definitivamente filha do meu pai._

_"Ah?" _Eu instantaneamente me arrependi de ter esta conversa por telephone porque eu não poderia avaliar sua reação.

Pela primeira vez, eu realmente me preocupei em como ele reagiria a esta notícia. "Sim… Edward Masen." Eu segurei minha respiração e fechei os olhos.

Houve uma longa pausa e eu não consegui decifrar o tom de sua voz quando ele finalmente falou. _"Sério? Huh… bem, ele é bem-vindo para vir se ele não estiver trabalhando - não me lembro os horários de todos os garotos…"_

Depois disso, eu muito gentilmente mudei de assunto porque eu estava completamente sem respirar pela completa falta de reação que eu recebi dele. Eu estava esperando a inquisição, eu estava esperando um discurso, inferno, eu teria concordado com qualquer tipo de comentário por uma pista de sua opinião - mas eu não consegui nada._ O que significava isso? _

_"Bells?" _Eu balancei minha cabeça quando eu percebi que eu tinha uma pergunta. Murmurei o meu pedido de desculpas. _"Eu estava perguntando o que você queria que eu levasse". _

Depois de prometer comida chinesa, eu desliguei e prontamente chequei do lado de fora para ver se os porcos estavam voando. _Isso não podia ser assim tão simples, podia? _Agora que eu estava me sentindo melhor e que eu finalmente senti como se tivesse alguma energia, isso era uma energia nervosa enquanto eu passava rapidamente sobre meu apartamento. Eu estava preocupada com a reação de Edward para a não-reação de Charlie. Será que Charlie já sabia sobre nós e é por isso que ele não disse nada? Edward ficaria chateado que eu já havia convidado Charlie e mencionado que Edward talvez estaria lá? Tentei imaginar o que seria ter ambos, Charlie e Edward, na mesma mesa, casualmente conversando sobre frango xadrez e arroz frito e veio o vazio.

Talvez ele estivesse apenas em estado de choque. Talvez ele já conhecesse e gostasse de Edward. Talvez ele só precisasse de tempo para processar tudo e então ele daria um tempo difícil para Edward amanhã. Ugh. Eu tinha que falar com Edward. Eu só esperava que eu estivesse acordada o suficiente para me lembrar de mencionar isso assim que ele voltasse do trabalho. Suspirei quando me sentei no meu sofa enquanto eu pensava de volta sobre quando ele mencionou seu desejo de mudar seu horário de trabalho para que ele pudesse me ver mais. Naquele momento, eu estava hesitante - preocupada que eu estaria sendo mais como um fardo. Mas agora eu podia ver definitivamente o mérito dessa idéia. Assim que as aulas voltassem, eu estaria no trabalho todo o dia e então ele estaria no trabalho toda a noite - não exatamente uma receita para um romance real.

Eu percebi que queria que ele estivesse comigo tanto quanto possível. Eu queria adormecer ao lado dele e acordar ao lado dele todos os dias. E principalmente, eu queria deixar cair todas as barreiras, todos os pretextos, toda a insegurança e apenas ficar com ele. Assim que minha saúde melhorasse, então teríamos o nosso nível de intimidade. Fiquei surpresa ao olhar para trás e perceber o quão egoísta eu tinha sido sobre isso. Mas isso apenas acontecia naturalmente com Edward - quase como se eu estive esperando minha vida inteira para beijar Edward tão apaixonadamente, como se meu corpo fosse feito para que apenas as suas mãos pudessem explorá-lo de tal forma.

Eu ainda estava nervosa quando chegasse a hora de retribuir, mas pensei que ainda estávamos algum tempo longe _dessa_ fronteira invisível. Foi apenas esta manhã que eu senti a sensação de formigamento na espinha de suas mãos fortes contra a pele nua do meu estômago pela primeira vez. Eu pensei que ia entrar em combustão espontânea! Fechei os olhos, sorrindo como uma tola quando eu me arrumei de volta no sofá e deixei a minha própria mão seguir o caminho que suas mãos haviam explorado anteriormente. Suas mãos lentamente se arrastaram para cima em direção aos meus seios, e justamente quando eu quase podia sentir as pontas de seus dedos tocando de leve a parte de baixo, sua mão tomou um desvio em torno de minhas costas, me puxando para mais perto dele.

Eu não queria que seu passado entrasse em meus pensamentos, mas eles entraram. Eu sabia que ele era experiente e isso fez-me perguntar o que isso significava para a nossa relação física. Até agora, tudo parecia estar evoluindo naturalmente. Ele sempre era um cavalheiro, mas às vezes ele deixava seu controle escorregar e eu podia sentir a urgência em seu toque. Esta manhã, a eletricidade entre nós estava em um momento elevado, e dada a oportunidade, eu teria deixado ter-me de qualquer maneira que ele quisesse - o que provavelmente é por que foi bom parar onde nós paramos.

Mas no momento, eu estava tão completamente excitada com apenas o pensamento do que ele_ poderia _fazer em mim, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, que eu senti a necessidade de conseguir as coisas com minhas próprias mãos. Era muito fácil imaginar que minhas mãos eram as dele - mas eu sabia que elas nunca poderiam realmente se comparar com o tipo de prazer que ele poderia me proporcionar. Uma das muitas vantagens de morar sozinha era não ter de se preocupar em ser interrompida, mas ainda assim, eu senti a necessidade de conseguir isso de volta no meu quarto.

Vestida em calças de moletom e uma camiseta de mangas compridas, rastejei para debaixo das cobertas e respirei profundamente. Fechei meus olhos, pensando nele, respirando seu perfume, que ainda estava alegremente impregnado em minha cama. Suspirei satisfeita quando a minha mão direita veio debaixo da minha camiseta, assim como Edward, só que desta vez eu continuei até que meus dedos roçassem a parte sensível abaixo do meu peito. Eu senti o formigamento se lançar diretamente para o centro da minha excitação, as delicadas dobras do meu sexo pulsando em antecipação. Minha mão esquerda enfiou seu caminho sob o elástico do meu moletom e calcinha, acariciando a pele também negligenciada muitas vezes logo acima, onde um calor úmido tinha começado a se acumular.

Eu sussurrava de forma agradável enquanto minha mente conjurava a imagem de Edward espalhando minhas pernas largamente, seus selvagens cabelos bronze a única coisa que eu via quando eu olhava para baixo. Eu podia quase sentir sua respiração em mim, excitando-me de maneiras que eu não sabia que eram possíveis. Minha cabeça se lançou de volta para os travesseiros enquanto minha mão direita pastoreou meu mamilo muito sensível, fazendo ambos se endurecerem com luxúria. Um leve gemido escapou de meus lábios quando a minha mão esquerda preguiçosamente abaixou e eu me surpreendi em como simplesmente eu estava molhada.

Quando meus dedos deslizaram sobre a carne lisa, eu mordi meu lábio, desejando a boca de Edward e o que eu imaginava ser uma língua muito talentosa. Perdi a noção do que minhas mãos estavam fazendo, completamente perdida na fantasia do que eu queria que Edward fizesse comigo. Por agora a minha respiração estava irregular, e eu estava uma bagunça me contorcendo de desejo e necessidade. Eu sequer tinha ouvido apenas Edward gemer baixinho, mas a minha imaginação tomou isso e fez. Em minha mente, eu podia ouvir sua voz aveludada baixa e rouca no meu ouvido.

Meus joelhos puxaram-se pra cima instintivamente quando seus dedos começaram a explorar as minhas dobras, pressionando-as e, finalmente, deslizando em meu calor apertado. Não houve como parar o alto gemido que pareceu ecoar no meu quarto vazio, e eu não me importei. Enquanto uma mão continuou a beliscar e provocar meus mamilos, a outra começou um assalto implacável no meu núcleo virgem. Meus quadris se moveram em cima contra sua mão enquanto eu chamava seu nome, implorando por mais. E quando um segundo dedo deslizou seu caminho através da minha entrada apertada, eu vim… fortemente.

Minha mão direita deslizou de volta ao meu torso e para fora da minha camiseta e em meu cabelo, escovando para longe o suor que grudava em minha testa. Minha mão esquerda repousava no lugar enquanto eu esperava pela minha respiração se normalizar e eu lutava para abrir os olhos, efetivamente expulsando minha fantasia. Em minha fantasia Edward rastejava até sobre o meu corpo exausto, reivindicando os meus lábios com os seus, pressionando todo o seu corpo contra o meu. Suspirei dentro do meu quarto vazio quando pisquei longe a minha fantasia, o calor no meu rosto não era de constrangimento ou raiva por uma só vez.

E então houve uma batida alta na minha porta…

_Merda!_ Saltei da cama, completamente aturdida e agora constrangida. Quem quer que seja estava batendo de novo e eu fiquei mortificada com a possibilidade de quem poderia estar na minha porta. Eu não estava esperando ninguém. Eu tive que limpar a minha mão esquerda com um pano enquanto eu me lançava para atender a porta. Mas eu não sabia se devia sentir alívio ou apenas mais vergonha com quem eu vi através do olho mágico.

"Bells! Vamos, abra! Eu sei que você está em casa!" Recuei longe da porta quando Jacob gritou um pouco alto demais._ Pelo menos não é Charlie. _

Corri uma mão pelo meu cabelo novamente, esperando que ele não traísse o que eu tinha acabado de fazer, e abri a porta para o meu melhor amigo. "Olá Jake, o que aconteceu?"

Ele sorriu brilhantemente em cima de mim e se abaixou para me abraçar quando parou abruptamente. "Bells, você está bem? Você parece corada".

Minhas mãos voaram para cobrir meu rosto. "Um… eu estou bem... realmente."_ Por que eu? _

Jacob ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim, antes de ele sacudir sua preocupação e me envolver em um desses clássicos abraços. "Desculpe lançar-me sobre você desse jeito, mas eu só queria ver como você estava".

Mesmo que eu não pudesse ver seu rosto, o tom de sua voz, bem como a duração do seu abraço me disse que algo estava acontecendo. Minha mortificação foi imediatamente esquecida - por enquanto - e eu estava completamente no modo de amiga. "Claro Jake, entre".

Ele parecia mais um cão com sua mentira entre as pernas do que o perspicaz e carismático amigo que eu conhecia. Nos sentamos no sofá e eu dei a ele alguns minutos para juntar seus pensamentos. "Eu realmente sinto muito por não ter ligado antes… Eu apenas…"

Eu cheguei um pouco mais perto dele para que eu pudesse colocar uma mão reconfortante em seu braço. "Jake, está tudo bem. Você sabe que é sempre bem vindo aqui. O que está acontecendo?" Este era o mais mal-humorado que eu o via em um longo tempo e eu estava começando a ficar preocupada.

Sua grande mão voltou a esfregar a parte de trás do seu pescoço enquanto ele fazia uma careta. "Leah… nós meio que… tivemos uma briga." _Oh, não_. "Quero dizer, nós brigamos o tempo todo, mas não como isso. Acho que eu realmente estraguei tudo dessa vez, Bells".

Eu senti o puxão no meu coração quando eu registrei a dor e o remorso em sua voz. Eu quase me senti culpada sabendo como eu estava feliz com meu novo relacionamento com Edward enquanto Jacob estava tendo uma dura rodada com o seu. "Oh, Jake, o que aconteceu?"

Ele levantou-se abruptamente e começou a andar na frente do sofá, suas mãos gesticulando desordenadamente enquanto falava. "Eu não sei, mas eu sei que é minha culpa! Quer dizer, eu sabia que deveria ter sido tudo tão romântico e essas coisas, mas eu pensei que Leah não se importava com tudo isso. E agora ela está toda… eu não sei! Eu não ao menos sei o que eu fiz dessa vez! Normalmente eu pelo menos tinha uma idéia do que eu fiz de errado!"

"Jake." Ele parou no lugar e me deu um olhar suplicante. "O que aconteceu?" Por uma vez, eu era a única calma, o que era uma boa mudança de ritmo.

Ele desmoronou de volta sobre o sofá, seus longos membros esparramados e ele parecia ser o Jacob que eu me lembrava. "Eu não dei a ela um anel." Sua cabeça caiu para trás para olhar para o teto derrotado enquanto uma grande rajada de ar passava por seus lábios.

_Ah._ "Hum... e eu suponho que ela quer um?" Leah nunca me pareceu como o tipo materialista e eu tive a sensação de que isso era mais do que apenas um anel, mas eu não quis ser rude. Além disso, Jacob precisava descobrir isso por si mesmo.

Suas mãos lançaram-se no ar em exasperação. "Eu não sei! É isso que eu perguntei à ela! Eu disse a ela que se ela quisesse um anel; eu daria a ela um anel. Inferno, eu lhe compraria 10 anéis se é isso que ela queria!"

_Ugh. Homens_. "Certo… então isto não é sobre o anel. O que mais ela disse?" _Espero que ele estivesse ouvindo ela. _

"Eu não sei! Ela me perguntou por que nós não temos uma data definida ainda e então ela me disse que se eu não queria casar com ela, eu deveria apenas dizer isso!" Ele olhou novamente para mim com seus grandes olhos castanhos de cachorrinho, e ele parecia tão desesperado. "Bells… eu a amo. Eu quero casar com ela. Como faço para corrigir isso?"

Todos os meus comentários espirituosos foram postos de lado pela visão patética diante de mim. "Jake… você realmente não vê o que está acontecendo aqui?" O vira-lata abandonado balançou a cabeça para mim e eu resisti à vontade de revirar meus olhos. "Ela acha que você tem medo de compromisso. O anel, a data, essas são as coisas que dizem a ela quão sério você é sobre se casar. Agora _você _talvez saiba o quão sério você é sobre se casar com ela, e _eu_ sei, mas, obviamente, Leah não".

Eu levei um momento para ver se alguma coisa estava afundando, e com toda certeza seus olhos estavam distantes e sua testa estava enrugada com os pensamentos. "Jake, isso realmente não é difícil. É apenas tempo para um grande gesto, isso é tudo. Aposto que você nunca fez algo assim para Leah antes, certo?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça em silêncio, e foi aí que a minha idéia brilhante começou a surgir na minha mente. "Olha, eu tenho uma idéia. Você tem quaisquer planos para o resto do dia?" Isso era perfeito! Eu poderia tirar proveito para arrumar o meu presente para Edward e consertar Jacob e Leah tudo emu ma viagem!

Várias horas depois, Jacob e eu estávamos desfrutando de um silêncio confortável no carro dirigindo de volta para Forks. Jacob estava consideravelmente mais feliz, por boas razõe, e eu continuava inquieta com a sacola que continha o presente de Edward. Eu sabia que estava assumindo um risco, mas isso apenas parecia certo. Eu sabia que não seria aquela a 'consertá-lo', mas eu estava determinada a ajudá-lo a seguir em frente - eu só esperava que eu não estivesse forçando demais com o que eu tinha em mente.

"Bells, eu realmente não posso lhe agradecer o suficiente por tudo isso." Eu olhei de volta para o meu sol, feliz de vê-lo brilhar novamente.

"É claro, Jake! Estou feliz por ser aquela a ajudar você por pelo menos uma vez." Nós tínhamos passado a tarde andando para frente e para trás de loja em loja fazendo arranjos, e eu tinha sido agradavelmente surpreendida quando Jacob revelou um lado romântico que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Embora eu possa ter tido a idéia inicial, foi tudo Jacob depois disso. "Além disso, você fez a maior parte do trabalho. Eu estava lá apenas para dar apoio moral".

Ele riu com a melhor das intenções, estremecendo a cabine da minha caminhonete. "Não, eu nunca teria imaginado isso sem você. Você não se dá crédito suficiente - nunca deu." Ele balançou a cabeça tristemente para mim. "Algo está diferente com você. O que é?"

Aquilo demonstrava que Jacob seria o único a ver diretamente através de mim._ Bem, aqui vai alguma coisa._ "Na verdade, eu comecei a ver alguém. Edward".

Ele meio que resfolegou, meio que bufou de raiva para mim. Eu dei-lhe um olhar interrogativo, que ele viu pelo canto dos olhos. "Imaginei que você se apaixonaria pelo garoto bonito".

"Garoto bonito?" Eu podia sentir minhas sobrancelhas levantando em minha testa, um sorriso puxando em meus lábios.

Ele deu de ombros como se o que ele disse fosse completamente aceitável. "Vamos Bells… Masen? Sério? Eu pensei que você disse que ele era todo desarrumado e essas coisas".

Naquela momento eu fiz o meu rolar de olhos com a sua diplomacia, ou a falta dela. "Sim, realmente. Ele teve um passado duro, mas então eu também. Eu realmente gosto dele Jake… eu acho… eu acho que eu realmente posso amá-lo." Eu tive que virar para olhar pela janela, minha voz foi se perdendo pelos ruídos da rodovia.

"Ah Bells… não fique assim." Ele estendeu a mão quente para mim. "Eu sinto muito. Eu não queria dizer… você apenas me pegou desprevenido".

"Tudo bem, Jake. Isso meio que me pegou desprevenida também." Eu tive certeza de virar de volta e sorrir para ele de modo tranquilizador.

Seu sorriso foi combinado com o meu antes dele se virar de volta para prestar atenção na estrada. "Você sabe que eu só quero você feliz." Ele suspirou e eu poderia dizer que ele estava segurando alguma coisa.

"Jake, basta dizer o que está em sua mente." Eu tive um sentimento de que eu sabia que isso se direcionava ao passado, e se eu estivesse certa, eu precisava tranqüilizá-lo.

"Eu apenas me preocupo… você deveria estar com alguém que vai olhar por você, cuidar de você… não o contrário." Eu sorri tristemente para fora da janela quando Jacob deu um pequeno aperto em minha mão. "Eu sei melhor do que tentar mudar sua mente sobre alguma coisa, que não adianta, então eu não vou. Apenas… seja feliz, Bells".

Meu coração se encheu com o sentimento de suas palavras. Isso nunca parou de me impressionar, como Jacob podia ir de um imbecil para uma pessoa doce em questão de segundos. "Obrigada, Jake. Eu estou feliz - ele me faz feliz. Isso é realmente ainda muito novo, mas… eu não posso explicar isso. Eu me sinto mais viva quando estou com ele".

Felizmente, ele decidiu não pressionar o outro assunto e balançou a cabeça pensativo. "Então, como Charlie reagiu quando você disse a ele?"

O som que saiu só poderia ser descrito como uma bufada exacerbada. "Ele não reagiu." Eu podia ver Jacob levantar uma sobrancelha questionadora para mim. "Embora a verdade é que estávamos no telefone, mas ele apenas disse 'Sério?' e em seguida divagava sobre o trabalho, que é quando eu desliguei." Dei de ombros, ainda não completamente certa de como eu me sentia sobre toda esta mudança.

Eu olhei de volta para ver Jacob sorrindo para mim. "Isso vai ser estranho como o inferno - os dois trabalhando juntos assim. Não admira que ele não disse nada".

Estranho definitivamente parecia ser a palavra do dia. "Se Edward está fora, eu estou indo para ter ele, Charlie e eu juntos para o jantar de domingo." Porque esse era Jacob, eu sabia que não tinha que explicar a importância desse relato.

Certa o bastante, suas sobrancelhas se moveram para cima. "Uau, você está realmente séria sobre esse cara." Eu não olhei para ele enquanto eu acenava com a cabeça.

O restante da viagem foi tranqüila, apenas os sons provenientes do rádio enquanto nós passávamos a placa de Bem-vindo a Forks. Minha mente estava correndo com pensamentos demais para acompanhar. Edward estava sempre em meus pensamentos, ainda mais agora. Tentei não deixar as minhas esperanças se levantarem muito alto sobre amanhã porque era mais provável que ele tivesse que trabalhar. Mas eu realmente estava curiosa para ver como isso seria apresentado. Eu nunca tinha levado um garoto para casa antes para Charlie. Ele sabia que Jacob era meu amigo muito antes de nós experimentarmos o namoro e, mesmo assim, eu sabia que não era grande coisa porque eu sabia que Jacob e eu nunca seriamos nada além de amigos.

Eu ainda tinha uma semana inteira de folga do trabalho e eu queria passar o máximo possível dessa semana com Edward. Tudo era diferente agora, e eu estava apenas começando a entender as grandes implicações da mudança monumental que ocorreu quando os lábios de Edward finalmente encontraram com os meus. Quando nós chegamos ao meu apartamento, me ocorreu o pensamento de que a nossa atual situação de vida não era exatamente convencional e eu fiquei imaginando como/se isso mudaria agora. Todas as noites até agora, ele voltava para a minha cama tarde da noite quando seu turno acabava, mas ele ainda tinha que voltar para seu próprio apartamento para pegar roupas e tomar banho. Isso,. e eu realmente não tinha ido a seu apartamento desde a primeira vez. Então a preocupação irracional de que ele estava me escondendo alguma coisa estalou na minha cabeça –_ por que outra razão ele não me queria em seu apartamento? _

Mas quando eu escorreguei para fora da minha caminhonete, a imbecilidade dessa preocupação me ocorreu. _O que mais ele poderia possivelmente esconder de mim? Quantos segredos mais um homem pode ter? _

"Bells! Vamos! Está congelando aqui fora!" Eu balancei ninha cabeça para longe de meus pensamentos errantes e corri para o calor seguro do meu apartamento. Eu fui imediatamente para o meu quarto para esconder o presente de Edward. Não era muito, na verdade isso mal custou alguma coisa, mas eu estava esperando que o sentimento por trás disso seria o que mais importasse.

Jacob e eu fomos novamente para seus planos e eu liguei para Esme para ela dar uma dica sobre o plano. Como no dia de Ação de Graças, estávamos todos nos preparando para se reunir na casa dos Cullen para o jantar de Natal. A única coisa que estaria faltando seria Edward. Isso estava sendo um pouco triste em como esse pequeno detalhe me afetava. Mas a boa notícia é que ele tinha concordado em ser meu par no casamento de Ângela, na véspera de Ano Novo. Mesmo que ele tivesse que trabalhar no turno da noite, assim como metade do departamento de Polícia de Forks por causa de todas as brincadeiras e travessuras que aconteciam no lugar, ele ainda concordou em estar lá comigo - e novamente, isso era um pouco triste o quanto esse pequeno detalhe me afetava.

Eu fiz um pequeno jantar para Jacob e eu antes de enviá-lo para a casa de Leah. Isso era completamente egoísta, mas eu amava em como eu me sentia por ajudar meus amigos, especialmente Jacob. Eu só queria ter estado lá para ele quando Billy morreu. Lembro-me das noites que passei em sua pequena casa na reserva, as histórias que ele contava, do modo como ele alterava a sua voz enquanto falava das velhas lendas Quilleute e, quando o fazia, era como se você pudesse quase sentir a magia no ar. Eu nunca tive a chance de dizer a ele o quanto essas histórias me influenciaram em minha iniciativa de ser dona de minhas próprias histórias.

Foi com esse pensamento que eu fui para a minha mesa e peguei um caderno. Por alguma razão, eu achei que as idéias pareciam fluir melhor no papel de verdade no início, e depois eu começaria a digitar. Mas isso era algo sobre a maneira como o cursor piscaria contra esse grande documento branco, não escrito na tela que parecia zombar de mim. Como se fosse uma obra de arte, comecei a esboçar minhas idéias enquanto eu me esticava na minha cama em cima das cobertas. Comecei a rabiscar o que me lembrava das histórias de Billy e às vezes eu achava difícil para a minha mão manter o contato com meus pensamentos.

Minha mão começou a dar câimbras e meus olhos começaram a doer, então eu decidi colocar meu lápis de lado e descansar meus olhos um pouco. E não foi até que uma mão quente começou a correr pelas minhas costas que eu percebi que tinha caído no sono. "Bella…"

Sorri para o som do meu nome quando ele cruzou seua lábios, mas ao fazê-lo eu percebi a pequena poça de baba em que eu estava deitada. Não havia nenhuma maneira discreta para escondê-la, mas eu tinha que tentar. Eu desajeitadamente tentei trazer a minha mão até o meu lado para limpar o que eu poderia antes de me virar para encontrar o rosto de Edward. Pisquei contra a luz que eu tinha esquecido de desligar enquanto rolei para o meu lado, me encolhendo um pouco com a mesma dor que inicialmente me meteu nessa confusão.

Quando meus olhos finalmente se focaram, eu me dei conta de que Edward já havia mudado seu uniforme e estava vestido para deitar. Seus olhos brilhavam um pouco com seu sorriso torto quando ele levou a mão ao meu rosto. Eu corei furiosamente quando eu o senti enxugar a baba que eu evidentemente esqueci, e então ele riu. Apertei meus olhos fechados e me encolhi um pouco.

"Bella… não fique constrangida. É realmente muito… fofo." Eu senti o rubor se espalhar para as minhas orelhas e pescoço com seu tom divertido. _Não está ajudando_! "Não tão fofa quando como fala durante o sono, mas eu posso ser influenciado".

Meus olhos se abriram com o choque, bem a tempo de vê-lo vir para um beijo e, de alguma forma, o constrangimento foi um pouco mais fácil de manipular de repente. A baba foi esquecida quando sua língua procurou a minha, nós dois gememos baixinho com a sensação. Eu saboreava o seu gosto único enquanto ele pairava sobre mim, me pressionando mais no colchão, minhas mãos vorazmente explorando seu torso e costas. Muito cedo, porém, ele se afastou, mas manteve seu rosto perto do meu.

"Eu senti sua falta hoje." Tudo que eu podia ver era o sorriso em seus lábios enquanto ele arrastava o nariz na minha testa.

"Você diz isso o tempo todo." Eu ri com ele e surpreendentemente a sensação de cócegas do seu nariz escovando contra o meu rosto ainda super aquecido.

"Porque é verdade." Eu revirei meus olhos quando levei minhas mãos em volta do seu pescoço, puxando-o para outro beijo. Não havia dúvida no sorriso em seus lábios quando ele se afastou novamente. "E parece que talvez você sentiu minha falta também?"

"Talvez." Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir e meu rosto começou a doer com a tensão. Ele levou a mão para arrumar o meu cabelo atrás das orelhas, seus olhos suaves por um momento. "Então, eu conversei com Charlie hoje".

Seus lábios se contraíram ligeiramente, "Eu sei." Eu puxei a minha cabeça para trás um pouco para dar-lhe um olhar incrédulo. "Ele teve que trocar meu turno com Cody amanhã para que eu pudesse acompanhá-la no jantar." Pisquei contra o tom casual em sua voz, o que pareceu apenas empurrá-lo a continuar. "O quê? Eu pensei que eu tinha sido convidado".

"Eu… bem… você… e… eu…"_ Primeiro eu babei; agora eu gaguejo… ugh! _

Ele fez um beicinho, algo que ele claramente aprendeu com Alice, "Oh, bem, se eu não estou convidado..."

Sua imbecilidade foi suficiente para tirar-me do meu torpor e eu dei um tapa de leve em seu braço. "Não seja bobo, Edward. Claro que você está convidado! Eu… não sabia que você e Charlie eram tão… próximos".

Ele se sentou ereto e eu me movi para fazer o mesmo enquanto ele ria. "Eu não diria que somos exatamente… próximos. Mas eu tenho trabalhado com ele durante dois anos. Além disso, não é como se nós tivemos uma longa conversa profunda. Ele só me falou sobre o seu convite e quando eu o informei que eu tinha que trabalhar, ele me disse para trocar de turno com alguém – então eu troquei." Eu o olhei com cuidado, mas não encontrei nada além de honestidade na sua expressão. "Quando o chefe diz a você para fazer algo, você não faz perguntas - você faz".

Eu ri com a expressão séria em seu rosto. "Eu vejo." Eu gostei do pequeno vislumbre que peguei de seu mundo com esta pequena revelação, e eu guardei isso longe no meu arco mental. Ainda era surreal pensar sobre o fato de que Edward trabalhava com Charlie. "Então, acho que você vai ficar aqui de novo?"

Sua testa franziu ligeiramente, hesitação escoando em suas feições pela primeira vez hoje. "Isso está bem?"

Mudei-me para acabar com o espaço entre nós, ajoelhando-me na cama e segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos. "Isso está mais do que bem." Suas mãos seguraram no meu quadril me segurando no lugar enquanto eu me abaixava para escovar meus lábios contra os seus. Eu beijei até acabar com a linha de preocupação em sua testa, eu beijei as pálpebras fechadas dos olhos que eu tanto amava e eu beijei os cantos da boca que estava com meu sorriso torto favorito antes de eu abrir minha boca para a dele.

Pela primeira vez em quase uma semana, eu acordei com uma cama vazia. Mas eu não tive tempo para me preocupar antes que o reconfortante cheiro de café da manhã disse-me onde eu poderia encontrar Edward. _Cara, ele realmente tinha uma coisa com café da manhã. _Eu rapidamente escovei meus dentes e coloquei meias e uma blusa de moletom para combater o frio leve no meu apartamento. Eu caminhei vagarosamente no meu caminho até a cozinha, na esperança de surpreendê-lo, e sorri diabolicamente para mim mesma quando eu vi que ele estava virado com o rosto para o outro lado.

Tão silenciosamente como eu poderia controlar, eu fui sorrateiramente por trás dele e passei meus braços em torno de seu torso, e descansei minha bochecha contra suas costas. Eu senti-o um pouco tenso com a surpresa antes de suas mãos se moverem para trazer minhas mãos para que ele pudesse beijá-las. "Surpresa".

Ele virou-se nos meus braços para me encarar, seus braços enrolando ao redor das minhas costas. "Você deveria estar dormindo ainda para que eu pudesse levar seu café-da-manhã na cama".

Dei de ombros, "desculpe?" Ele abaixou-se para roubar um beijo antes de se afastar para retomar a cozinhar.

"O café-da-manhã está quase pronto, se você quiser servir um pouco de suco para nós." Sorri um pouco demasiadamente brilhante com o conforto e familiaridade da cena que estávamos tendo. Eu coloquei a mesa, servi o suco de laranja e assisti Edward dar os últimos retoques em nossas panquecas antes dele colocar uma pilha grande no meio da mesa. "Primeiro as damas".

Eu ri com o olhar orgulhoso em seu rosto quando ele fez um gesto para eu fazer o meu prato. "Estas parecem incríveis, Edward." Depois que elas foram devidamente amanteigadas e encobertas em calda, eu escavei e soltei um zumbido satisfeito. "Hmmm… elas estão tão boas!"

Ele riu levemente quando ele escavou em seu próprio prato e foi algum tempo depois da minha terceira panqueca que a pergunta veio borbulhando para a superfície. "Então, obviamente, você é talentoso com café-da-manhã. Mas estou curiosa, o seu talento culinário se prolonga para além disso?"

"Desculpe, apenas comida de café-da-manhã." Notei uma pequena melodia em sua voz e com certeza o sorriso em seu rosto não atingiu seus olhos. Vendo a pergunta em meus olhos, ele tomou um gole de suco antes de continuar. "Era parte do meu processo de aplicação na faculdade. Minha mãe insistia que eu precisava ser capaz de lavar a minha própria roupa e cozinhar para mim antes que eu mandasse os meus pedidos".

Seus olhos mudaram um pouco, crescendo distantes. "Lavanderia foi a parte mais fácil. Cozinhar… foi mais difícil." Seus olhos fecharam de volta para os meus, e o que quer que ela tenha visto neles, o incentivou a continuar. "Minha mãe era uma cozinheira fenomenal, pelo menos na minha opinião. Ela me disse para começar com o tipo de comida que eu mais gostava - que na época era comida de café-da-manhã. Ela me mostrou como fazer ovos mexidos e panquecas – as coisas fáceis".

No entanto, seu sorriso voltou triste. "Ela me disse que eu tinha que cozinhar o café-da-manhã para ela e ela teria que aprovar, antes que eu pudesse colocar os selos em minhas aplicações. Ela queria que eu continuasse aprendendo e tentasse algo diferente. Mas eu era impaciente." Ele suspirou pesadamente e eu estendi minha mão sobre a mesa para segurar a dele. "Uma vez que ela aprovou meu café-da-manhã, eu enviei minhas aplicações e foi isso para as aulas de culinária".

Mesmo que isso fosse triste, eu me encontrei sorrindo em sua história. Eu imaginei que teria gostado de sua mãe e eu desejei que eu pudesse tê-la conhecido. "Ela parece como uma mulher extraordinária, Edward".

Ele pareceu ponderar sobre as minhas palavras por um momento antes de sua mão apertar a minha um pouco. "Lamento que você nunca vai chegar a conhecê-la. Acho que ela teria realmente gostado de você." Eu tive que morder as lágrimas de volta com sua admissão abafada.

Tanto quanto eu odiava a dor que parecia sempre presente quando Edward falava de seu passado, eu adorava ouvir sobre isso. Eu adorava que eu agora soubesse que sua mãe era uma grande cozinheira. Mas eu também estava muito consciente do fato de que ele nunca falou de seu pai. Eu tinha que saber por que e o que isso significava, mas eu sabia que este não era o momento para isso. Eu lembrei-me de novo do meu voto para não empurrá-lo para revelar tanto depressa demais. Edward tinha que fazer isso no seu próprio ritmo e só quando ele se sentisse confortável.

O resto do café-da-manhã foi gasto em um ambiente muito mais confortável, e Edward e eu estávamos realmente em pontos enquanto ele contava uma de suas primeiras tentativas de cozinhar bacon de verdade. Isto naturalmente me levou à história de quando Charlie quase explodiu o microondas quando ele decidiu cozinhar molho de espaguete apenas furando o frasco na parte superior, no microondas. Não me surpreendeu que Emmett tinha evidentemente feito a mesma coisa. Edward estava rindo tanto, era quase difícil entendê-lo quando ele me contou sobre todas as tentativas falhas que Emmett tinha feito desde que eles passaram a morar juntos.

Depois foi a minha vez de compartilhar uma de minhas histórias mais embaraçosas. O olhar horrorizado no rosto de Edward era impagável quando eu disse a ele sobre o meu primeiro e único colega de quarto na faculdade. "Sim, uma noite eu acordei porque a cama do beliche estava tremendo. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo - Eu não achava que a costa leste era tão suscetível a terremotos como a costa oeste, e então eu os ouvi." Fiz uma pausa para o efeito dramático. "Você vê, eu tinha a cama de baixo, e bem… meu companheiro de quarto, evidentemente, tinha um convidado naquela noite..."

Eu ri quando eu assisti a compreensão lavar seu rosto. "Sim, eles estavam fazendo um sexo muito alto, muito ativo em cima de mim." Foi a minha vez de encolher quando minha mente evocou aquela memória um pouco vividamente. "Vamos apenas dizer que após isso, me inscrevi para ser uma assistente de residência, então eu nunca tive que lidar com um companheiro de quarto de novo".

Fiquei além de aliviada que parecia que estava se tornando mais fácil para Edward falar sobre seu passado comigo. O fato de que podíamos rir depois da forma como a conversa começou era monumental aos meus olhos. Isso deu-me a esperança de que as coisas não seriam tão difíceis como eu pensava inicialmente. Enquanto nós estávamos ao lado um do outro, limpando a cozinha depois do café-da-manhã, meus pensamentos saltaram adiante para o Natal.

"Então, eu comprei o seu presente de Natal ontem." Assisti-o cuidadosamente pelo canto do meu olho. "Eu deveria dar a você antes ou depois do dia de Natal, já que você vai trabalhar?"

Eu não conseguia decifrar a expressão do seu rosto quando ele se concentrou em secar o prato que estava em suas mãos. "Bem, eu vou dar a você o seu na véspera de Natal, então eu acho que seria justo para você fazer o mesmo." Ele levantou a cabeça para o lado, atirando-me um sorriso.

Revirei meus olhos com suas travessuras. "Edward, você não tem que me dar nada." Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para a minha queixa. "Eu devo avisá-lo… eu não gosto de receber presentes".

Com os pratos secos, ele se virou para enrolar seus braços em volta de mim. "Sério? Eu acho que isso soa como um desafio".

"Realmente Edward, eu espero que você não tenha gastado muito dinheiro comigo." Eu coloquei uma mão em seu peito para que ele soubesse que eu estava falando sério apesar da expressão leve no seu rosto.

"O que há de errado em querer dar a você algo especial?" Eu podia ver seus olhos procurando os meus para algum tipo de entendimento. Não foi até esse momento que eu percebi que ainda havia muito que Edward precisava aprender sobre mim, assim como todas as coisas que eu ainda precisava aprender sobre ele.

Dei de ombros, numa tentativa de esconder a verdadeira profundidade da emoção brotando dentro de mim. "Bem, depois de tudo com a minha mãe… eu não sei… as coisas mudaram. Ela geralmente era aquela com idéias loucas de presentes e ela era aquela que sempre forçava Charlie a gastar horas com ela escolhendo a árvore perfeita. O Natal realmente não foi o mesmo depois que ela morreu." _Nada foi o mesmo depois que ela morreu. _

Sua mão subiu para acariciar meu rosto. "Eu sinto muito, Bella. Eu não queria dizer..."

Eu trouxe minha própria mão para calar as suas desculpas. "Está tudo bem, Edward. Você não sabia." Fiquei na ponta dos pés para chegar a seus lábios e seus braços me ajudaram a manter-me no lugar quando ele aprofundou o beijo. Era incrível como era fácil esquecer a dor quando nossos lábios se encontravam. Eu silenciosamente esperava que fosse o mesmo para ele.

Eventualmente, conseguimos nos afastar um do outro e eu estava descobrindo que estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil me afastar dele. Edward decidiu sair para uma corrida, enquanto eu decidi trabalhar no que eu tinha começado na noite passada. Enquanto escrever parecia ser o jeito que eu trabalhava com meus problemas, a saída de Edward era a corrida. Eu aprendi que muitas vezes, ele saía para uma corrida no meio da noite quando o sono fugia dele.

O jantar com Charlie provou ser apenas um pouco estranho, para mim pelo menos. Edward e Charlie pareciam completamente à vontade um com o outro, o que tanto me surpreendeu como me fez feliz. Charlie eventualmente acabou por dar a Edward o aviso padrão sobre me tratar corretamente, mas até mesmo eu poderia dizer que isso foi meio amável. Eventualmente, os dois acabaram no sofá em frente à TV torcendo juntos com qualquer que seja o jogo de futebol que estava passando. Eu balancei minha cabeça melancolicamente com a visão enquanto eu me sentei atrás e assistia os dois.

Quando Charlie finalmente nos deixou ao anoitecer, eu não podia evitar de sentir que tudo estava indo tão bem. Eu estava no meu banheiro, olhando para meu reflexo no espelho, perguntando-me quando tudo isso desmoronaria - porque eu sabia que eventualmente aconteceria. As coisas estavam apenas muito felizes, muito perfeitas, muito maravilhosas, para permanecer assim por muito tempo.

Mas então Edward chamou meu nome, de onde eu sabia que ele estava me esperando na minha cama. Eu fiz o meu melhor para empurrar minhas preocupações de lado, levando para longe minha carranca e minhas dúvidas. Neste momento, havia um sexy Edward Masen esperando por mim na minha cama e eu estava indo para lá para aproveitar os bons momentos enquanto eles durassem.

* * *

_**N.T.: **__Ok, Bella safadinha... kkk. __Ela é virgem, mas não é boba… kkk_

_Então, estamos adiantando alguns caps., assim que tivermos um "número considerável" nas mãos, faremos uma maratona pra vc's ok? Enquanto isso... continuem deixando reviews! Bjs... __**Ju**_


	20. Aceitação

**Capítulo 20 - Aceitação**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

Sua respiração era quente na minha nuca, pesada... ofegante. Suas mãos estavam inquietas contra o meu pijama, agarrando na bainha... ofegante. "Bella, eu preciso de você".

Eu congelei no meu lugar, o queimar lento da paixão inflamando em uma chama que não se apagaria. Eu procurei nas profundezas de suas piscinas verde esmeralda pela verdade, esperando com toda esperança que ele _precisava_ de mim tanto quanto eu precisava dele. Seus lábios colidiram contra os meus e eu soube - eu me entregaria a ele, agora. Não havia necessidade de segurar por mais tempo. Eu precisava dele como eu precisava de ar e eu estava cansada de esperar.

Quando ele se afastou para respirar, sentei-me levantando meus braços. "Tome-me, Edward. Eu sou sua".

Ele piscou uma, duas e então estourou no sorriso torto sexy que fez meus joelhos enfraquecerem e meu coração gaguejar. Sem outra palavra, nenhum outro som, ele lentamente enfiou a mão sob a barra da minha camiseta e arrastou os dedos pelos meus lados, trazendo minha camiseta com eles. Seu toque era leve como penas, fazendo-me gemer e jogar a cabeça para trás enquanto seus dedos fantasmas estavam sobre os lados dos meus seios.

E então não havia barreiras entre seus olhos e minha pele nua. Eu caí de volta em minha cama enquanto os olhos arregalados dele mergulharam em mim. Suas mãos chegaram a pairar acima do meu peito, rosa com o corar. Ele olhou para cima rapidamente, silenciosamente pedindo permissão. Vendo o meu sorriso era tudo que ele precisava e em seguida, suas mãos estavam sobre mim. Delicadas no início, hesitantes, ele colocou-as em concha sobre eles antes de seu polegar traçar sobre meu mamilo supersensível fazendo-me gemer. Antes que eu pudesse me recuperar, sua boca quente e úmida começou a lamber e sugar do jeito mais pecaminoso.

Eu era uma bagunça me contorcendo de desejo e estava tão consumida pelo fogo correndo nas minhas veias que eu não senti quando minha calça do pijama e minha calcinha foram descartadas. Eu não sabia quando ele tinha perdido sua roupa. Era como se de repente estivéssemos nus e eu podia sentir a sua extremidade urgente pressionando em minha entrada. Engoli em seco, olhando em seus olhos enquanto ele pairava sobre mim, olhando para o amor. Mas seus olhos se fecharam, o olhar em seu rosto era de um prazer doloroso.

Eu tranquei as minhas mãos em seu bíceps, esperando que de alguma forma ficasse aterrado quando ele começou a empurrar para a frente. Não houve nenhuma dor como eu temia, apenas um prazer imenso quando ele sibilou praguejando baixo. Minhas pernas enrolaram em sua cintura instintivamente quando ele começou a se mover para dentro e fora... dentro e fora... sua boca presa na curva do meu pescoço, me marcando. Seu ritmo tornou-se frenético enquanto procurava a sua libertação e tudo que eu podia fazer era gemer incoerentemente. Ele grunhiu quando seu corpo começou a tremer, suas investidas irregulares e em seguida, senti-o - ele veio.

Suas investidas tornaram-se gentis enquanto ele montou sua libertação e muito em breve ele puxou para fora. Eu conhecia o suficiente para saber que as mulheres nem sempre atingem o orgasmo durante o sexo, mas eu esperava que Edward me proporcionasse isso. Em vez disso, porém, ele rapidamente saiu da cama e começou a se vestir. _Oh Deus, eu era realmente tão ruim assim?_ Senti um peso morto se instalar na boca do meu estômago, minhas veias ardentes agora congeladas de medo.

E então, para confirmar os meus piores receios, ele se afastou. _Ele se afastou_. Apenas quando eu pensei que toda a esperança estava perdida, ele parou na porta voltando-se para falar comigo sobre seu ombro. "Obrigado, Bella, eu precisava disso." E então ele se foi - a voz baixa, indiferente, ainda persistente onde outrora ele esteve.

Olhei para mim nua, suada, sozinha, eu perdi-o. _Eu sabia!_ Eu puxei o lençol em torno de mim para cobrir a minha vergonha, mas quebrei em soluços selvagens, rasgados assim que tomei conhecimento do seu perfume inebriante. _Por quê?_ Eu tinha dado tudo a ele! Meu coração! Meu corpo! Será que isso realmente não significa nada para ele? Meu corpo tremia descontroladamente quando eu desmoronei e eu quase podia ouvir sua voz doce chamando meu nome, zombando de mim.

"Bella, shhh, está tudo bem. Acorde." _Não! Não está tudo bem!_ "Bella... por favor... Eu estou aqui, está tudo bem." E foi quando eu o senti, seus braços, seu calor e eu chorei ainda mais forte.

Eu não abri meus olhos enquanto ele me acalmava e as lágrimas caíam. "Shhh, está tudo bem agora. Estou aqui. Por favor, não chore." Mas eu não podia parar. Eu enterrei meu rosto em seu peito sólido, seus braços enrolados apertados em torno de mim e eu não conseguia parar. Mas acabou que eu fiz e consegui cair em um sono profundo sem sonhos e a sensação de Edward sussurrando.

Eu acordei com uma cama vazia e a memória de meu pesadelo me deixou sentindo vazia e quebrada. Seu lado da cama já tinha esfriado, me dizendo que ele tinha saído há um tempo atrás, mas como a minha mão continuava a vagar eu senti um pedaço de papel em seu travesseiro. Tentei esfregar o sono e a dor dos meus olhos, apertando os olhos na penumbra. Sua escrita distinta me fez sorrir.

_Bella – _

_Palavras nunca poderiam chegar perto de descrever o quanto me dói sair do seu lado agora. __Eu fui chamado para trabalhar, mas prometo voltar para o jantar. __Por favor, me ligue quando você acordar para que eu saiba que você está bem, não importa que hora seja. Eu vou atender. _

_Edward_

Eu senti um pedaço de mim cair de volta no lugar enquanto eu lia, absorvendo a bondade e ternura em suas palavras. Mas não havia como contornar o fato de que eu ainda estava ainda vacilante com o meu pesadelo. Deitei de volta em meus travesseiros, fechando os olhos, desejando que o medo fosse embora. _Edward nunca faria isso comigo. Não é assim. Nunca poderia ser assim._ Mas a minha voz soava fraca em minha mente, as imagens ainda cruas para serem engarrafas e jogadas de lado.

Depois de alguns muitos momentos eu me virei para pegar meu telefone e ligar para Edward. _Por favor, não pergunte sobre a noite passada._ Ele atendeu após apenas o primeiro toque, _"Bella?"_

"Ei, Edward." Minha voz soava áspera e fraca, e eu odiava como ela me traiu.

"_Bella, como você está? Você está bem?_" Sua voz era apressada e eu podia ouvir a preocupação. _"Eu sinto muito mas tive que sair! Tom me ligou doente com a gripe, e..."_

"Está tudo bem, Edward." Eu tentei acalmá-lo, não duvidando por um segundo da sinceridade em sua voz. "Eu estou bem. Me desculpe pela noite passada." Estremeci em silêncio enquanto eu trouxe o assunto que eu estava esperando evitar.

_"Bella, você não tem __com o que se desculpar. Está tudo bem? Você quer falar sobre isso?"_ Eu balancei minha cabeça, uma lágrima escapando quando uma onda de emoção brotou na minha garganta. _"Bella?"_

Engoli em seco, querendo que minha voz saísse dessa vez. "Eu estou aqui. Eu vou ficar bem, não há nada realmente para falar." Como eu poderia falar com ele sobre o fato de que meus piores medos, meus pesadelos, eram o que aconteceria se ele me deixasse? Foi ruim o suficiente eu provavelmente tê-lo despertado e ele ter que me consolar até eu chorar tudo que precisava; eu não tinha necessidade de admitir quão forte era meu sentimento por ele também.

_"Tudo bem. Mas se você mudar de idéia, eu estou aqui p__ara você."_ Quando os nossos papéis foram invertidos? Quando isso se tornou a sua linha de ação em vez da minha? _"Eu sairei as 04:00. Quer que eu leve alguma coisa pra você?"_

Acho que eu acabei de apaixonar um pouco mais forte. "Basta trazer você mesmo." Fechei os olhos esperando que ele não ouvisse o desespero na minha voz.

Houve uma pausa perceptível antes que ele falou de novo. _"Eu vou te ver em breve, Bella. Cuide-se."_

"Você também." Fechando o telefone, eu rolei para virar para baixo, meu rosto enterrado debaixo do travesseiro e eu chorei.

Mas desta vez, as lágrimas não atormentaram muito. Eu reconheci em algum ponto que isto era uma libertação. Ainda doía, mas era um tipo bom de dor. Eu estava deixando meu coração ir porque ele não me pertencia mais. Era assustador e, como minhas lágrimas provaram, isso doía, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer sobre isso neste momento. Quem sabe com certeza quando o meu coração realmente me deixou, mas foi só agora que eu estava percebendo isso. Estas foram as lágrimas de aceitação, de deixar ir.

Senti-me forte e frágil, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Tal como o meu sonho, ele poderia facilmente esmagar-me se quisesse, ou se ele não fosse cuidadoso. Mas eu queria acreditar que nunca poderia ser assim. Foi apenas o meu subconsciente ventilando meus medos e inseguranças. Havia apenas ainda muito que poderia dar errado e tantas coisas que poderiam acontecer que eu sabia que o medo nunca me deixaria. Mas enquanto eu tivesse Edward, enquanto ele voltasse para casa para mim, enquanto ele me abraçasse enquanto eu chorava, contanto que eu pudesse beijá-lo, o medo seria suportável.

Eu tomei meu tempo com um longo e quente banho – lavando o caminho das lágrimas e os vestígios de dor e medo. Engarrafei minha fraqueza e armazenei-a longe. Mesmo com ele inconscientemente em plena posse do meu coração, eu não deixaria meu medo administrar a minha vida. Eu tomei minha decisão e agora chegou a hora de viver com ela.

Eu estava nos meus calcanhares, ansiosamente checando pela janela da frente do meu apartamento de dois em dois minutos, na esperança de que hoje seria o dia que chegasse. Eu já tinha embrulhado parte do presente de Edward que havia comprado no fim de semana com Jacob, mas isto – isto era a parte do presente que significava mais para mim. Todos os meus outros presentes para todos estavam embrulhados – ficando presa em casa durante toda a semana me deixou com um caso grave de febre da cabine*. Edward prometeu vir esta noite para jantar e para a troca de presentes e eu estava fora de mim de nervoso.

_*__Febre da cabine__: tipo de histeria provocada por ficar muito tempo em ambientes fechados. Diretamente relacionadas a viagens de longo prazo, onde você está limitado a condições apertadas por um tempo malditamente longo._

_Por favor__... por favor, venha hoje..._

No início, eu estava toda entusiasmada sobre o meu presente para Edward, mas quando eu comprometi-me a isso, eu podia sentir a insegurança tomar conta. Era um risco - que estava muito certo - mas as coisas tinham sido tão boas ultimamente. Mas esse era o problema. Eu estava nervosa que a minha necessidade egoísta de saber mais sobre ele, para levá-lo a se abrir, estragaria tudo. É por isso que a peça de quebra-cabeça que eu estava esperando era tão importante.

Eu ouvi um caminhão barulhento lento, seguido pelo grito característico de freios enferrujados. _Por favor... por favor, que seja o que eu acho que é..._

Eu arrastei-me para a janela da frente e liberei meu próprio grito com a visão. _Sim!_ Eu tentei o meu melhor para dominar meu entusiasmo na presença do entregador - mas o sorriso dele me disse que eu não fiz um trabalho muito bom. Eu não perdi tempo em assinar meu nome e desejando a ele felicidades pelo feriado antes de fechar a porta e saltitar meu caminho de volta ao meu quarto. Dúvidas esquecidas, eu embrulhei o presente, mas não antes de dar mais uma olhada. _Isto ou vai ser perfeito, ou um desastre total._

Eu não tinha a menor idéia do que Edward poderia ter comprado para mim. Esse era outro motivo para me preocupar. Eu certamente não tinha dado qualquer indicação de qualquer coisa que poderia ter desejado porque de verdade, não havia nada que eu queria além de Edward. _Deus, sou uma tola. _Mas era verdade. Eu estava no ponto da minha vida onde eu era completamente independente. Se eu quisesse alguma coisa ou precisava de alguma coisa, eu comprava. Simples. Charlie e eu nunca jogamos os jogos de sugestões sutis do que queríamos para aniversários e Natal. Nós não éramos nada senão práticos quando se tratava de presentes e cresci acostumada a isso ao longo dos anos.

Uma vez que o drama atual foi resolvido, fui para a cozinha. Prometi a Edward um jantar de Natal decente hoje à noite já que ele perderá a festa de amanhã. Mas eu também tinha combinado de assar um par de tortas novamente e eu estava mais do que feliz de fazer isso. Era tão bom poder finalmente sentir-me como eu mesma de novo, andar com meus próprios pés enquanto cantarolava junto com a música tocando no meu ipod - uma necessidade quando estava cozinhando. A lista tinha uma mistura de rock clássico e algo mais contemporâneo, grupos alternativos - uma coleção suave, mas otimista. Eu não sei o que tinha sobre rock clássico, mas sempre pareceu colocar-me na mentalidade exata quando eu cozinhava. _(Imagine, "More than a Feeling", de Boston, tocando ao fundo)_

As coisas estavam quase prontas e eu tinha começado a pôr a mesa quando braços fortes me abraçaram por trás. Guinchei em surpresa quando Edward lançou uma risada baixa em meu ombro enquanto seus braços apertavam meu abraço. Eu nem sequer ouvi-o entrar, mas não era completamente avessa a ser surpreendida desta forma.

Ele respirou profundamente, "Tudo cheira incrível, Bella." Ele inclinou a cabeça para que ele pudesse beijar meu pescoço, algo que me deixava absolutamente insana - e acho que ele sabia disso. "Eu não posso esperar para provar." _Oh Deus_. O formigamento disparado para baixo em minha espinha e através de meus membros quando sua voz assumiu um tom marcadamente rouco.

Eu tive que fechar meus olhos para recuperar o controle das minhas funções superiores do cérebro, dando respirando para fortificar-me para que não soasse tão desequilibrada como eu me sentia. "Bem, as coisas boas vêm para aqueles que esperam".

Eu internamente fiz uma pequena careta quando processei como minhas palavras poderiam ser interpretadas fora de contexto. Ele não disse mais nada, apenas colocando mais um beijo prolongado na base do meu pescoço onde encontrava o meu ombro, antes que ele se afastasse completamente. Mas também percebi que meu subconsciente ainda estava muito próximo à superfície – a pontada de rejeição através do meu peito quando eu pensei de volta no meu sonho. _Por quanto tempo ele esperaria__?_ Eu tive de sacudir a minha cabeça para banir essa linha de pensamento.

À medida que comíamos calmamente o nosso jantar, eu podia sentir seus olhos em mim, mas não parecia o mesmo. Eu não poderia dizer se era apenas eu, ou se ele sentiu a diferença também. Talvez fosse apenas a iminente troca de presentes, talvez fosse tudo na minha cabeça, ou talvez ele tivesse finalmente percebido no que estava se metendo. Mas quando tive coragem o suficiente para olhar em seus olhos, vi apenas preocupação enlaçada com o conflito. Ele queria falar sobre isso, mas ele não queria me aborrecer ainda mais trazendo o assunto.

"Edward, eu estou bem." A ruga em sua testa não foi embora, então tentei outra vez. "Foi apenas um pesadelo. Por favor, não pense muito nisso." Senti-me inquieta em meu lugar e eu não gostava da idéia de ele se preocupar comigo. Eu poderia cuidar de mim.

Ele suspirou profundamente e levantou-se de sua cadeira. Senti um pequeno aumento do medo e então ele se abaixou para começar a limpar a mesa. Sentei-me, impacientemente esperando pela sua reação. E então ele estava atrás de mim, mãos nos meus ombros, a respiração fazendo cócegas no meu ouvido. "Eu só quero que você seja feliz, Bella".

Eu queria ver o rosto dele para saber qual emoção estava queimando em seus olhos. Mas tudo que podia fazer era me inclinar ao seu toque e trazer as minhas mãos até onde as dele repousavam sobre meus ombros. "Edward, eu... eu estou bem. Obrigada." Eu mordi meu lábio e corei um pouco quando eu percebi o quão perto cheguei de dizer a ele que o amava.

Houve uma longa pausa antes dele se afastar. "Bem, eu acredito que é hora de trocar presentes. O que você acha?" Fiquei aliviada ao ouvir algum divertimento em sua voz e quase podia ouvir o sorriso em seus lábios enquanto ele ainda estava atrás de mim.

Consegui um sorriso pequeno e verdadeiro quando me levantei. "Soa como um plano. Eu só preciso pegar o meu no meu quarto. Encontro você na sala?" Inclinei-me para um beijo rápido, não percebendo o quanto eu precisava dele até que me afastei.

Sorri para mim quando saltitei para o meu quarto. Embora nunca tivesse sido uma viciada em drogas, ou dependente de qualquer substância do tipo, eu estava começando a ter a sensação de que era viciada em Edward. Quando eu estava com ele, quando nos beijávamos, era muito mais fácil acreditar que tudo ficaria bem. Mas se estava longe dele por muito tempo – eu retrocedia. Uma parte de mim percebia que isso não podia ser saudável e parecia ir contra todas as minhas reivindicações de independência - mas com Edward no outro quarto, eu ainda estava drogada e não me importei.

O nervosismo golpeado com vingança enquanto eu brincava com as fitas que eu tinha feito à mão. Eu podia sentir meu pulso correndo, quase ao ponto onde eu estava convencida de que se podia vê-lo e ouvi-lo. _Isso é estúpido, Bella!_ Eu mentalmente castiguei minha tolice e divagações imaturas. O problema era, no entanto, que eu selecionei presentes que significavam alguma coisa e montei em cima das reações dele. O problema era que eu não conseguia pensar em apenas um presente simples e genérico para dar a ele. Mas, assim que cheguei na esquina e o vi correr as mãos pelos cabelos revoltos, eu vi que ele estava tão nervoso como eu estava - e isso deu-me coragem.

Eu não vi nenhum sinal óbvio de presentes quando me sentei no sofá ao lado dele, mas achei que ele só queria mantê-lo como uma surpresa tanto tempo quanto possível. Ele sorriu nervosamente para mim, silenciosamente pedindo-me para assumir a liderança disto – então eu fiz.

Mordi meu lábio, meu nervosismo chegando novamente quando entreguei a ele a primeira parte dos meus dois presentes. Eu senti uma faísca quando nossas mãos se tocaram durante a troca - ainda surpresa que eu podia sentir isso depois de todo esse tempo. _Espero que eu sempre sinta isso._ "Há duas partes. Abra o grande primeiro".

Ele atirou-me um outro sorriso tímido enquanto suas mãos começaram a trabalhar sobre o papel de embrulho. Meu coração estava na minha garganta quando ele olhou para baixo e prendi minha respiração. Eu vi seus olhos se moverem sobre a capa antes de virá-la para ler a primeira página. Não foi até que ele finalmente olhou para cima novamente que pude respirar. "Bella... isso é o que eu acho que é?"

Sorri para o temor em sua voz, um rubor aquecendo sobre meu rosto quando concordei com a cabeça. "Eu tinha feito especialmente para você. Não é o projeto final, ele ainda tem algumas edições para fazer, mas..."

Um dedo quente contra os meus lábios parou minhas divagações e em seguida foi substituído pelos seus lábios em um beijo suave, terno que fez meu coração parar por breves momentos. Quando ele se afastou, seus olhos estavam molhados, nadando com emoção. "Bella, isso é incrível... Eu nem ao menos sei o que dizer".

Ele sentou-se lentamente de volta, folheando as páginas com avidez. "Você não precisa dizer nada. Eu queria que você lesse." Engoli nervosa quando cheguei à parte reveladora. "Você vê, há muito de mim nesse livro, e... quero que você conheça, o meu verdadeiro eu. O que me leva à segunda parte do seu presente".

Ele não tirou os olhos do meu livro enquanto eu pegava o seu outro presente. Meu editor não entendeu por que eu eventualmente queria uma cópia não editada, amarrada do meu livro meses antes de ser impressa, mas foi surpreendentemente de acordo em fazer isso acontecer. Corri para o meu pequeno mini-discurso quando limpei minha garganta para que Edward olhasse de volta para mim. E quando ele o fez, havia tanta felicidade em seus olhos, comecei a duvidar de mim novamente. Mas, não havia como voltar atrás neste ponto. Ele viu o que estava em minhas mãos.

Ele olhou para mim com expectativa e eu tive que engolir um pedaço grande de medo na minha garganta. "Isto também é para você." Ele olhou para ela, hesitante, "Eu imaginei, eu contei a minha história..." Ele afastou lentamente o papel de embrulho desta vez, quase como se ele soubesse o que era. "E eu pensei que algum dia, você pode querer contar a sua, de sua própria maneira."

Uma vez que o papel de embrulho foi removido e eu não tinha palavras a acrescentar, tudo ficou muito quieto. _Isto poderia ser ou realmente ótimo, ou absolutamente terrível..._

Estando ao redor de tantas pessoas felizes tornou mais fácil para mim sorrir, apesar de como eu realmente me sentia. Alice era a única que parecia notar alguma coisa, mas então novamente, eu nunca consegui deixar passar nada de Alice. Isso me fez pensar que eu provavelmente deveria ter perguntado a ela o que ela achava do meu presente para Edward antes de eu deixar cair isso sobre ele assim. Tanto quanto eu odiava admiti-lo, ela o conhecia melhor do que eu.

Muito ao desgosto de Emmett, foi decidido trocar os presentes após o jantar e meu coração afundou um pouco mais para baixo com a familiaridade. Não ajudava que todos estavam tão alegremente emparelhados, Emmett e Rosalie, Alice e Jasper, Jacob e Leah, Quill e Claire, Embry e Livi, e Carlisle e Esme. Charlie e eu éramos os dois únicos deixados de fora e eu acho que pareceu apropriado de algum modo – nós sempre tínhamos sido o homem ímpar para fora. Eles todos se inclinavam para o outro de vez em quando, às vezes roubando um beijo, ou apenas sussurrando como dois amantes fariam. Eu tentei sorrir, mas eu imaginei que parecia tão vazio como eu me sentia.

Alice me lançou um olhar e eu suspirei em resignação, sabendo que eu não poderia escapar da discussão que ela queria ter. Nada passava por Alice. Certa o suficiente, enquanto os homens limpavam a cozinha, Alice correu comigo até seu quarto sob o pretexto de me perguntar sobre o seu presente para Jasper. _Oh, a ironia._

"Bella, o que há de errado? Você tem fingido sorrir o dia todo – seu rosto não dói?" Pela primeira vez hoje, o meu sorriso era real quando eu ri da sua piada. Mas tão depressa como veio, passou, eu não conseguia encontrar as palavras. "Então, o quanto você gostou do seu presente?"

Dei de ombros, "foi legal". _Gah! Eu sou tão superficial! O que eu deveria esperar? Pétalas de rosa levando de volta para minha cama?_ Eu olhei para cima para ver Alice me dando um olhar questionador. "Ele me deu uma gravação da ópera de Mozart, A Flauta Mágica." Dei de ombros novamente, tentando ser casual. "É uma ótima gravação".

Alice parecia que estava à espera de algo mais, mas então ela piscou. "Oh, bem, isso foi... atencioso da parte dele." Tudo que eu podia fazer era assentir, quero dizer, o que mais eu deveria dizer? _Ei, eu dei a ele o presente mais atencioso que eu consegui pensar e ele me deu um CD – sim, eu não penso assim._ Ela estava prestes a dizer algo mais, mas a voz insolentemente alta de Emmett chamou-nos para baixo - evidentemente ele estava ansioso para abrir os presentes.

Nós todos nos reunimos na sala de estar para encontrar os presentes escorregando para debaixo da clássica árvore de Natal que Esme e Carlisle instalaram. Não era particularmente alta e não era oprimida por ornamentos – apenas luzes brancas brilhantes e alguns ornamentos que após uma inspeção mais aprofundada revelaram ser uma herança familiar e ornamentos que Alice e Emmett tinham feito ao longo dos anos. Eu não sabia o que era aquela pontada através do meu peito com a realização, ciúme ou desejo, mas doía.

Enquanto todos os casais abraçavam-se ao redor da sala, no sofá, na poltrona, no chão, eu fui deixada no braço da poltrona e Charlie parado contra o batente da porta. Mais uma vez, era mais fácil fingir estar feliz quando havia tanto amor verdadeiro e felicidade ao meu redor. O plano de Jacob estava se desenrolando perfeitamente e eu podia quase vê-lo saindo de sua pele enquanto os momentos passavam.

Nós estrategicamente escondemos todas as coisas que ele embrulhou para Leah e ela estava começando a ficar frustrada assistindo todos os demais abrindo seus presentes. Ela estava escondendo bem, mas eu podia ver alguma decepção tomando conta. Quando ela não estava olhando, eu gesticulei para Jacob sinalizando que era melhor ele mostrar o caminho se ele ainda queria propor casamento, e então era a hora do meu grande anúncio. Eu esperei uma pausa na conversa enquanto eu parei, limpando minha garganta.

"Um... hey pessoal. Um... eu meio que tenho um... anúncio, eu acho que vocês poderiam dizer." Engoli em seco nervosamente quando todos eles se viraram para olhar para mim. _Respire, apenas respire._ "Um... é uma boa notícia... eu uh... eu meio que escrevi um livro..." _Eu desejei que Edward estivesse aqui comigo._ "E bem... eu encontrei uma editora que quer... vocês sabem... publicá-lo".

Deixando o grito de Alice e um tumulto geral, o que, naturalmente, significava que eu corei. A única coisa que fez toda a atenção suportável, é que isso também passou a ser o desvio perfeito para que Jacob pudesse arrumar tudo para a sua surpresa. Como era de se esperar, eu fui deixada para lidar com abraços e perguntas e desejos de sucesso, e apenas tanta bondade que eu não sabia o que fazer com ela. _Eu desejava que Edward estivesse aqui._ Não que ele teria sido capaz de estar aqui mesmo sem o desastre da noite passada, mas ainda assim, eu queria ele aqui comigo. Queria seus braços para me abraçar e me dando a confiança que eu precisava.

"Está certo, gente! Vamos deixar a pobre moça respirar!" Meus olhos arregalaram de surpresa quando eu percebi que o meu herói de hoje foi realmente Charlie. Como o Mar Vermelho, as pessoas que me rodeavam se separaram e lá estava Charlie, estendendo seus braços para um abraço.

Este abraço foi diferente de qualquer outro abraço que eu compartilhei com ele. Ele apertou-me um pouco mais apertado e eu adorei. "Estou tão orgulhoso de você, Bells." Eu senti minha garganta fechar-se ao som da emoção pura em sua voz. Ele não deixou ir. "Eu sei que sua mãe teria ficado orgulhosa também".

"Obrigada, pai." Ele não deixou ir. Eu não tentei parar as lágrimas que brotaram e escaparam passando pelas minhas pálpebras fechadas. Ele não deixou ir, e nem eu deixei.

E depois havia outro par de braços abraçando-nos juntos. "Você merece isso, Bells." Jacob. Foi quase perfeito, mas _eu desejava que Edward estivesse aqui._

Quando eu realmente não conseguia respirar, nós desajeitadamente nos desatamos, tanto Charlie como eu limpando a umidade dos nossos olhos. Quando eu o peguei fazendo a mesma coisa, nós compartilhamos uma risada e outro breve abraço. _Estou feliz por ter voltado._

A atmosfera assentou e não havia mais presentes no chão e a pobre Leah parecia quase inconsolável. "Um, Jacob, eu acho que você esqueceu um." De seu esconderijo atrás da árvore, eu entreguei a Jacob o presente que eu ajudei-o a escolher.

Ele suspirou dramaticamente e zombou enxugando a testa. "Ufa! Por um minuto eu pensei que o tivesse deixado na reserva!" Eu tive que morder minha língua sabendo que o presente tinha estado aqui realmente escondido desde domingo. Como esperado Leah revirou os olhos, provavelmente dizendo a si mesma que isso era algo que Jacob poderia fazer.

Até agora, todos os presentes tinham sido distribuídos, então a atenção de todos estava em Jacob e Leah - perfeito. Dando a Jacob um olhar incrédulo, ela arrancou o papel de embrulho, só olhando para baixo quando seus dedos roçaram contra a tampa de couro liso. Mais uma vez eu tive que morder minha língua enquanto eu observava suas feições quando ela pegou-o de dentro.

"Jacob... você tinha que colocar a data errada sobre isso! Seu vira-lata bobo! Está tudo bem, é o intenção que conta, certo?" Risadas leves cercaram o casal, o sorriso presunçoso de Jacob nunca vacilando.

Senti um novo ciclo de umidade sendo construído em meus olhos enquanto eu observava Jacob mudando em seu lugar, alcançando seu bolso traseiro. "Na verdade, é a data certa se..." e então ele estava segurando uma pequena caixa de feltro, seus dedos grandes puxando a tampa para revelar um modesto anel de diamante. "Leah, você quer se casar comigo nessa data, no dia dos Namorados?"

A sala coletivamente engasgou com Leah quando um grande álbum de fotos com sua data de casamento bordada na capa caiu de suas mãos. Acho que todos nós prendemos nossa respiração enquanto observávamos Leah, que parecia completamente calma demais. Jacob, para seu crédito, não parecia estar muito nervoso. Ela sentou-se sobre os joelhos fechando o espaço e trouxe suas mãos aos seus quadris. _Uh oh._

"Você..." e, de repente, sua expressão ficou suave. "Você escutou." O sorriso de Jacob se abriu assim que Leah caiu em seus braços. "Eu não sabia que você tinha isso em você".

"Isso é um sim?" Assim que Leah assentiu com a cabeça em seu pescoço, o riso e os parabéns estouraram e tomei isso como minha chance de sair de fininho. De alguma forma, era demais para mim suportar.

Ocupei-me na cozinha com o corte das tortas e tirando o sorvete do freezer para que ele não estivesse tão sólido quando fôssemos pegá-lo. Peguei o chantilly, o creme para o café, o açúcar, os pratos, talheres e guardanapos. Eu só precisava manter-me ocupada, manter-me em movimento...

"Bella?" Eu acho que a minha fuga não foi tão discreta como eu esperava. "Bella, o que você deu a Edward?" Senti Alice colocar sua pequena mão no meu ombro quando encostei-me ao balcão por apoio.

Eu não conseguia olhar para ela, então eu fechei meus olhos. Eu podia ver tudo acontecendo de novo, quase como se eu estivesse assistindo a um documentário sobre minha vida patética. "Eu fiz meu editor fazer uma maquete do meu livro para ele, e..." _Eu desejava que Edward estivesse aqui._ "Eu dei a ele um caderno de composição com papéis de trabalho e disse a ele que quando ele estivesse pronto, ele poderia contar sua história à sua própria maneira".

Eu não precisei dizer mais nada, pois Alice já tinha descoberto sua reação, ou eu acho, não reação ao meu presente. Mas eu não chorei quando ela me abraçou. Eu não tinha permissão para chorar sobre isso porque eu não tinha ninguém para culpar além de mim mesma.

"Bella, ele provavelmente só precisa de um tempo para processar isso." Tudo que fiz foi acenar, não querendo elevar minhas esperanças. "Eu acho que foi uma ótima idéia, e ele também achará".

Mas enquanto estávamos lá paradas, eu pensei sobre isso - pensei realmente sobre isso. Mesmo que ele me perdoe desta vez, ainda assim o machuquei. Eu seria capaz de me perdoar pelo que estava fazendo-o passar? Ele não deveria estar com alguém que não tem problemas, que não estava quebrada para que ele pudesse se concentrar inteiramente em si mesmo e se curar? Ele não deveria se preocupar comigo, mas sei que ele se preocupava. Isso não me parece correto é por isso que eu não podia chorar desta vez. Eu não tinha permissão para chorar por auto-piedade, não mais.

Quando as festividades começaram a se encaminhar para o fim e as partidas eram eminentes, Leah me encontrou e me envolveu em um abraço antes que eu pudesse sequer processar o movimento. "Obrigada, Bella".

Eu a abracei de volta, "de nada, ma eu não fiz nada. Foi tudo Jacob." Ela riu enquanto se afastava, levantando uma sobrancelha incrédula. "Sério! Ele imaginou tudo sozinho, eu estava lá apenas para dar apoio moral".

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça, vendo que eu não sairia do lugar com esse assunto, me deu mais um abraço rápido antes de sair com seu noivo. Casal por casal, eu assisti todos eles saírem com sorrisos, abraços e beijos, eu fiquei, evitando o meu apartamento vazio. Embora isso nunca tenha sido dito, eu sabia que ele não iria para minha casa hoje à noite, afinal, não era a sua casa.

Quando finalmente não havia mais nada para limpar e fiquei sem desculpas para ficar na casa dos Cullen, pulei na minha picape e relutantemente dirigi para casa. Eu nem sequer me preocupei em ligar as luzes quando entrei no meu apartamento. Eu fui diretamente para o meu quarto, vesti meu pijama e engatinhei para debaixo das cobertas. Eu troquei os lençóis mais cedo esta manhã, de modo que já não cheiravam a ele, eu estava surpreendentemente aliviada.

Eu não sonhei com Edward naquela noite e não ouvi sobre ele no dia seguinte, ou no dia seguinte, ou no dia depois disso. Eu tinha medo de que algo tivesse acontecido, mas eu sabia que _eu_ fiz acontecer e era por isso que ele estava afastado. Eu esperava que ele me evitasse por um tempo, mas depois de quatro dias sem ouvir nada dele, estava começando a me perguntar se sequer teria a chance de me desculpar, ou se isto era mais do que apenas uma fuga. Tanto quanto queria ligar e ir atrás dele, eu sabia que este era um daqueles momentos em que se ele queria que isso funcionasse, ele teria que vir até mim. Eu só... eu só não podia ajudar, mas temer que ele não faria isso... _Por favor, volte para mim._

_

* * *

_

_**N.T.:**__ Espero que tenham gostado, eu quase chorei com esse final, muito tenso! Às vezes não consigo entender o que se passa na cabeça do Edward, espero que as coisas melhorem no próximo cap... Deixem reviews! Bjs... __**Ju**_


	21. Pulsação

**Capítulo 21 – Pulsação**

_Tradução: Mery Almeida_

**Sexta-feira, 26 de Dezembro **

Ao invés de sonhar com Edward como eu normalmente fazia, eu sonhei com a véspera de Natal. Quase como se eu pudesse descobrir exatamente onde tudo deu errado se eu começasse a pensar nisso forte o suficiente. Minha mente era realmente muito talentosa quando se tratava de conjurar a imagem dos olhos de Edward se apagando com a dor, sua máscara chegando quando ele imperfeitamente me entregou o meu presente. Lágrimas não passaram por seus lábios virados para baixo, nenhuma faísca quando nossas mãos se tocaram. Era como se ele tivesse me deixado e apenas um espectro dele tivesse sido deixado para trás para me atormentar. Eu não podia suportar vê-lo dessa maneira, mas eu também não podia fazer de outra forma.

Assim como eu não conseguia abrir meus olhos, eu não conseguia reunir a energia para sair da minha cama. Eu não me sacudia, eu não me virava, eu não fazia muito além de apenas estar ali. Eu não chorava. Eu apenas... existia.

Quando meu estômago não agüentava mais, o despertador me disse que era 1:45 da tarde.

**Sábado, 27 de Dezembro**

"_Bella, você precisa sair. Você não pode apenas sentar e esperar por ele._" Alice de alguma forma descobriu sobre meu bloqueio auto-imposto. Passaram-se dois dias desde o Natal e eu ainda não ouvi nada sobre Edward. _"__Vamos Bella, vamos às compras comigo. Pense em todas as liquidações pós-Natal!"_

Hoje eu estava muito melhor, apesar de tudo. Eu tinha me obrigado a sair da cama antes do meio-dia e a tomar banho e sair do meu pijama. Embora a verdade é que eu estava de moletom e uma camiseta de manga comprida, mas isso era uma passo na direção certa.

"Alice... eu não posso acreditar que estou dizendo isso, mas fazer comprar soa como uma boa idéia." Não houve sons provenientes do outro lado da linha e fiquei brevemente preocupada em ter causado um ataque do coração nela. "Alice?"

_"Você... quer... ir às compras... comigo?"_ Parecia que ela estava em lágrimas e eu podia sentir o toque de um sorriso fazendo minha boca se contorcer.

"Sim, eu preciso de um vestido para o casamento de Ângela e tenho certeza que eu poderia usar o seu conselho." Eu tive que puxar o telefone longe da minha orelha com seu grito de prazer. "Você nem mesmo vai ter que utilizar um dos cupons que eu lhe dei no Natal. Este é voluntário. Guarde para quando eu tentar lutar contra".

Parte do meu presente para Alice foi uma caderneta de vales que variavam de 'viagem de compras grátis com Bella - sem perguntas', a 'viagem gratuita para o spa com Bella - sem fazer perguntas'. Pena que nem todas as minhas idéias de presente foram tão bem recebidas como aquele.

Alice até mesmo me deixou ir às compras com minhas calças de moletom, eu devia estar parecendo pior do que eu me sentia para ela me deixar fazer isso. Enquanto ela me passava vestido por vestido, eu tentei não pensar no fato de que eu provavelmente iria a esse casamento sozinha agora. E então eu gemi audivelmente quando me lembrei quem mais estaria lá.

"O quê? Você não gosta deste? É muito grande? Muito apertado? Que tal a cor? Eu posso ver se eles têm em outra cor?" _É por isso que eu amo Alice._ Eu poderia estar no meu leito de morte e eu acho que Alice ainda encontraria uma maneira de me fazer rir.

Pelo que pareceu a primeira vez em anos, eu dei uma risadinha. "Não, Alice. Eu só estava pensando sobre quem estaria no casamento." Ela me jogou um outro vestido - roxo e com babados. "Não estou realmente ansiosa para ver Jéssica e Lauren enquanto eu deveria estar de férias".

Do outro lado da porta do meu provedor eu ouvi Alice bufar... ruidosamente. "Eu sei o que você quer dizer. Mas hey, isso é por Ângela." Eu assenti e murmurei a minha concordância. "Além disso, vamos encontrar o vestido perfeito e elas serão intimidadas por sua magnificência, elas não saberão o que fazer com si mesmas".

Novamente, eu me surpreendi rindo. "Magnificência?"

"Cala a boca!" Eu tive que me desviar de uma massa voadora de babados cor de rosa. "Você quer a minha ajuda ou não?"

O passeio de compras havia sido uma distração divertida, mas que foi embora no minuto em que eu estava de volta ao meu apartamento vazio. Eu pendurei meu vestido novo no meu armário, fora da vista, longe do coração. Eu mantive os sapatos em sua caixa no fundo do armário. Alice tinha sido grande em não trazer Edward à tona o tempo todo e eu estava além de grata por sua incrível amizade. Foi bastante difícil sabendo que provavelmente ele falou com ela quando ele não pôde sequer se incomodar em me deixar saber que estava vivo.

Fiquei surpresa com o tiro de raiva que correu através de mim com esse pensamento. Eu não deveria estar zangada com ele, mas eu acho que estava. Eu sabia que eu tinha errado, mas eu não estava pedindo para ele voltar e fingir que tudo era perfeito quando não era. Eu só queria saber se ele estava vivo. Doeu pensar que eu não poderia sequer estar em seus pensamentos quando ele estava sempre tão presente nos meus. Talvez eu apenas estivesse com raiva de mim mesma por ter empurrado tão longe. _Não, eu definitivamente estava com raiva de mim mesma._

As 9 horas eu decidi que era uma hora decente para começar a ficar pronta para dormir. Pijama vestido, debaixo das cobertas, luzes apagadas, eu me encontrei olhando para o CD que foi o meu presente de Natal. Ainda em sua embalagem, fechado, parado ali, zombando de mim, provocando-me como se soubesse de algo que não eu não sabia. _Por que você me deu este CD?_ Como eu tinha feito desde o momento em que ele quase saiu correndo de meu apartamento, eu procurei saber mais sobre o que era esta ópera, este CD, esta gravação, esta performance, que o obrigou a dá-lo para mim.

Pensei em levantar-me, abri-lo e escutá-lo, mas algo me manteve na cama. Talvez eu estivesse com medo do que eu encontraria quando eu finalmente o ouvisse. Talvez eu só quisesse mantê-lo em seu estado fechado, esperando que, quando ele voltasse, nós poderíamos ouvi-lo. _Isso é estranho?_ Eu ri sombriamente com meu otimismo interno.

**Domingo, 28 de Dezembro**

A mercearia estava felizmente deserta, eu acho que todo mundo ainda estava vivendo das sobras do jantar de Natal. Mesmo que eu soubesse que tinha enviado para a casa de Charlie comida suficiente para alimentá-lo pelo próximo mês, eu ainda queria cozinhar para ele. A normalidade da rotina me fazia bem e eu sabia que ele não reclamaria. Mas a quem eu estava enganando? Eu precisava sair do meu apartamento vazio, eu precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Eu tentei escrever, voltando ao que eu tinha começado na semana passada com as antigas histórias de Billy, mas eu não conseguia me concentrar. Eu continuava olhando para o meu telefone convencida de que eu tinha acabado de perder o momento em que ele ligou. Toda vez que eu ouvia um carro passando por perto eu pulava para olhar pela minha janela da frente esperando para vê-lo. Mas ele nunca ligou, ele nunca veio. A solidão era sufocante, o que era estranho considerando como eu costumava procurar pela solidão – ela costumava ser o meu santuário e agora era a minha prisão.

_Espere, o meu telefone acabou de vibrar? Nope – alarme falso._ Eu tive um monte disso hoje. Eu tinha ido pra lá e pra cá entre mudar meu telefone para vibrar o mais alto que ele podia tocar, tentando descobrir qual seria o melhor para que eu não perdesse o seu telefonema. Obviamente, quando eu estava longe do meu telefone, como quando eu tinha que usar o banheiro, o toque era mudado para o volume alto o tempo todo. Mas eu tinha decidido em última instância por manter o celular para vibrar e no meu bolso, então não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia possivelmente perdê-la.

Eu tentei não pensar em como esperando por ele assim me fez lembrar dos dias que passei me escondendo em La Push – esperando até que eu pensava que era seguro voltar para casa. Eu tentei não pensar sobre as noites que eu me esconderia no meu quarto, a porta trancada, esperando pelo humor de minha mãe se normalizar. Eu tentei não pensar sobre o que aconteceu com minha mãe quando eu esperei um pouco demais para verificá-la. Mas isso é o que a espera fazia comigo – me fazia lembrar.

Não adiantou, também, quando eu parei na minha antiga casa e as memórias tornaram difícil ver o que estava realmente na minha frente. Eu não poderia dizer o que estava borrando mais minha visão, a neve caindo ou as lágrimas que eu estava tentando desesperadamente segurar. Eu não queria que Charlie me visse assim, então eu negligentemente tentei apagar a dor dos meus olhos enquanto eu remexia desajeitadamente com os sacos de supermercado. _Se ele perguntar, diga apenas que você tem neve em seus olhos._ Até agora, eu era uma profissional em parecer normal na frente dele, mas isso não mudava o fato de que isso me fazia sentir culpada de manter as coisas longe dele.

Assim que eu pisei fora da minha picape, uma rajada de vento me deu um tapa no meu rosto e isso foi tudo que eu precisava para empurrar meus pensamentos de lado e ser apenas Bella para Charlie. Com certeza ele estava me esperando com a porta aberta e um sorriso no rosto. _Eu posso fazer isso, eu posso ser sua Bella. Eu queria que Edward estivesse aqui._

A rotina, a familiaridade eram o que me pegava completamente. Nós falamos sobre quão maravilhosa a família Cullen era por nos hospedar em um Natal maravilhoso. Ele agradeceu-me novamente pelo livro de receitas que eu tinha feito para ele. Eu teria comprado um para ele, mas logo me ocorreu que ele não entenderia e jamais o usaria. Então eu fiz o meu próprio com todas as suas receitas favoritas e pilhas de fotos do que deve ser uma xícara de farinha comparada com uma xícara de leite. Eu sabia que uma xícara molhada versus uma xícara seca seria jogá-lo em parafuso.

Mas todo lugar que eu olhava, memórias mantinham-se covardemente voando pra cima de mim. Eu estava hiper consciente do fato de que em todos esses anos Charlie não tinha mudado nada. Os móveis eram os mesmos, a cor das paredes, os talheres, as fotos nas paredes, e eu não consegui parar os arrepios que corriam para cima e para baixo na minha espinha. _Eu queria q_ue_ Edward estivesse aqui_. Eu sentia frio e eu ansiava por seu calor. E então Charlie perguntou sobre ele, como um bom pai faria.

"Então, eu acho que Edward não pôde sair do trabalho para se juntar a nós?" Foi uma pergunta inocente, e em circunstâncias normais eu estaria extremamente feliz que Charlie realmente queria que Edward viesse para o jantar. Em vez disso, eu senti o sangue escorrer do meu rosto, meu peito apertar e meu estômago caindo no chão.

"Sim, e eu acho que as férias estão deixando as coisas um pouco difíceis para ele." Não era exatamente uma mentira, mas não era exatamente a verdade. _Será que isso conta?_

"Sim, eu posso imaginar. Eu não posso acreditar que eu quase esqueci disso. "Charlie balançou a cabeça tristemente, "Ele é um bom homem, Bells".

Enquanto Charlie ficou alheio a minha reação, eu tinha me agarrado no balcão para não cair. Eu tinha quase esquecido o fato de que Charlie teve de fazer um extenso check-up sobre a experiência de Edward quando ele se candidatou para o cargo e, portanto, Charlie sabia tudo o que aconteceu com seus pais e possivelmente mais do que eu sabia. A coisa louca é que, de alguma forma, sabendo o que Charlie sabia sobre Edward, ele ainda o tinha em alta conta.

Sim, Edward era um bom homem. Sim, ele foi gentil em me matar agora, mas não foi culpa dele. Nada disso mudava o fato de que ele estava sofrendo, e eu também. Mas o mais importante, isso não mudava o fato de que eu o amava.

**Segunda-feira, 29 de Dezembro**

_Grrr. Onde está essa coisa?_ Eu não tinha muitas posses e havia poucos esconderijos neste pequeno apartamento estúpido. Levantei-me do meu lugar, ajoelhando ao lado da cama, olhando para baixo. Eu soprei os fios errantes de cabelo longe do meu rosto e saí como um furacão em direção à minha sala de estar.

Eu olhei furiosamente a neve pesada, algo que a maioria das pessoas consideraria bonita agora. Eu segurava minha mão sobre o lugar onde repousava o meu telefone no meu bolso, a ponto de desistir e ligar para ele, mas puxei minha mão em um punho em vez disso. _Não, não é o seu lugar ligar para ele. __Você empurrou-o longe e agora você precisa lidar com as conseqüências_ Fechei meus olhos, resignada, e continuei a minha procura pelo meu velho álbum de fotos.

As lembranças da minha mãe eram amargas e tinham me assombrado nos meus sonhos a noite passada. Eu queria encontrar lembranças felizes para equilibrar as ruínas, mas eu não conseguia encontrar o meu álbum de fotos. Eu só precisava ver alguma coisa para lembrar que não foi de todo ruim. Eu precisava ser lembrada de toda a diversão que tivemos juntos. Eu precisava nos ver como uma família, sorrindo. Eu precisava apenas de algo para aliviar a dor, só um pouquinho.

**Terça-feira, 30 de Dezembro**

Eu deixei o telefone na mesa da cozinha e me afastei. Eu só verifiquei-o uma vez hoje e aquela seria a única vez. Também era seguro dizer que ele não viria comigo amanhã ao casamento de Ângela e eu estava bem com isso. Mas eu tinha acabado com a espera. O telefone foi recolocado em sua configuração padrão, e se ele ligasse, que ligasse. Mas eu estava determinada a voltar para algum tipo de normalidade na minha própria casa.

Então eu me encontrei olhando para o CD novamente, ainda embrulhado, ainda um mistério. _O que mais eu vou fazer?_ Eu me enrolei no meu sofá, laptop sobre a mesa de café e decidi abrir o presente de Edward para mim. Não foi até que eu abri a caixa do CD que eu percebi que eram na verdade vários CDs e não apenas um. Eu abri as notas do programa, lendo sobre a história da orquestra e todas as realizações do diretor e, em seguida, sobre Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, a maioria das quais eu já sabia. A parte emocionante foi a leitura sobre a ópera, a trama, os personagens e sobre o que eram as músicas.

Eu ainda não conseguia decifrar nada espetacular que lançasse uma luz sobre sua importância, então eu decidi ouvir a ópera – toda ela. Eu carreguei-a no meu ipod, configurei os alto-falantes, fiz-me uma tigela de pipoca e procurei um web site decente sobre os detalhes das diferentes cenas da ópera para que eu pudesse seguir adiante.

Meus olhos fecharam por conta própria com os acordes da abertura e eu respirei profundamente absorta no brilhantismo que era Mozart. Mas meus olhos abriram em surpresa quando a música de repente deu uma guinada brincalhona, primeiramente nos instrumentos de cordas, em seguida, nos instrumentos de sopro. Mas ainda assim o tom subjacente de perigo era impossível de perder. Enquanto eu tinha lido a sinopse e eu tinha uma compreensão básica do que iria acontecer, o meu nível de interesse parecia aumentar com cada barra da música.

A próxima coisa que eu sabia, Papageno e Pamina estavam cantando uma ode ao amor e eu tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Gah, e em seguida Tamino e Pamina se viram pela primeira vez... e seu amor é ameaçado e eu achei que era difícil de respirar. Havia tanto amor e saudade em cada nota, cada frase, e eu nunca tinha sido tão afetada por uma ópera antes. Mas então, novamente, eu não poderia ter certeza de quanto do meu próprio drama eu estava projetando no que eu estava ouvindo. O tema de dois amantes que se esforçam para se conectar bateu um pouco perto de casa. _Poderia ter sido esse o propósito dele em me dar este CD?_

Eu sei que deveria estar com raiva de Edward, e até certo ponto eu estava. Mas eu não podia realmente deixar-me zangada com ele. Quando ele finalmente falasse comigo novamente, eu não podia ter certeza de como reagiria. Eu acho que na maior parte dependeria de quando ele finalmente me procurasse. Mas por quanto tempo ele poderá ficar afastado? Eu pensei que realmente tinha alguma coisa lá por um tempo. Eu pensei que poderia mesmo ter sido amada por ele, eu sei que era e ainda é amor do meu lado disso.

Eu tinha que saber se isso seria sempre assim. Será que eu sempre teria que pisar em ovos ao seu redor? Eu teria que verificar com Alice cada vez que eu quisesse surpreendê-lo ou dar-lhe alguma coisa? E quando, porque eu sei que iria, quando eu cometesse um outro erro, nós sempre passaríamos uma semana ou mais sem conversar antes que ele pudesse olhar para mim de novo? Eu realmente poderia viver assim?

Enquanto eu pensava sobre isso, sentia a dor e o medo correndo através de mim, a insegurança, a resposta a essa pergunta foi um pouco surpreendente. Por Edward, sim, eu viveria toda a vida assim.

_Eu estou tão condenada._

**Quarta-feira, 31 de Dezembro - Dia do Casamento**

Pela primeira vez desde o meu pesadelo, exatamente uma semana atrás, eu sonhei com Edward. Eu nem mesmo sei se isso se qualificava como um sonho sobre Edward – nada _aconteceu_. Pelo que pude lembrar, estávamos apenas parados lado a lado, seu braço em volta de mim e era esse o sentimento que ficou comigo quando eu acordei. Eu estava feliz, loucamente feliz. Não me lembro onde estávamos, o que estávamos vestindo, nada, apenas que naquele momento eu sentia como se nada pudesse me puxar para baixo. _Deus, eu queria sentir isso novamente._

_Mas, primeiro, ele tem que falar comigo novamente._ E assim, com um suspiro pesado, eu rolei para fora da cama e fiz um rápido café-da-manhã. Hoje seria um longo dia e, enquanto eu poderia olhar para a frente em um ponto quando eu pensei que Edward estaria comigo, agora eu temia isso. Minha única motivação neste momento era Ângela e a oportunidade de vê-la no que seria um dos melhores dias de sua vida. Então eu retirei o vestido que eu tinha escolhido, os sapatos que ainda estavam em sua caixa e pulei para o chuveiro.

Vendo que estava nevando novamente lá fora, optei por manter o meu cabelo para baixo e simples, sabendo que qualquer coisa que eu fizesse nele seria em vão tão logo eu pisasse do lado de fora. Era ruim o suficiente que eu estava com um vestido curto e sem alças em dezembro. Mas eu gostei desse vestido e era apropriado para a ocasião. Assim como Alice arremessou-o para mim sobre a porta do provador eu sabia que era perfeito. Eu apreciava particularmente a cor, lembrando-me de uma rica e profunda safira. Eu puxei meu cardigã cor creme que Alice tinha me dado no Natal, coloquei minhas botas e agarrei os meus sapatos – _não há nenhuma maneira de eu andar através da neve em saltos_

Eu estava tentando encontrar minhas chaves na minha bolsa quando ouvi o som claro de um pigarro. _Não, não podia ser_

Surpreendida fora da minha mente, eu olhei para cima e lá estava ele. Seu cabelo bronze desarrumado estava escuro, sobrecarregado para baixo com neve, seus olhos verdes evitando os meus, desviando o olhar, sua postura defensiva, cautelosa enquanto ele permanecia ali. E então eu notei que ele estava vestindo um longo casaco cinza escuro, com um terno preto com camisa preta por baixo. Alguém poderia ter pensado que ele estava vestido para um funeral até que você notasse a gravata azul escura de seda que praticamente combinava com o meu vestido. _Alice._

Havia muita coisa acontecendo na minha cabeça e eu não poderia perceber o sentido de nada disso. Fiquei aliviada de finalmente vê-lo, eu estava admirada como quão incrível ele parecia, eu ainda estava ferida pela sua ausência, havia também raiva e confusão, mas, principalmente, eu estava apenas muito feliz em vê-lo novamente. Tomei uma respiração e pela primeira vez em uma semana, senti isso. Eu nunca fui alguém de guardar rancor e Jacob tinha muitas vezes me acusado de ser muito legal, muito complacente e eu suponho que é o por que eu não tenho o coração para gritar com Edward exatamente agora. Eu só queria senti-lo.

Ele finalmente olhou para mim e a exaustão escrita em todo o seu rosto me fez ofegar. Ele não disse nada - apenas me encarou. As emoções que atravessam seus olhos cansados eram tão difíceis de apanhar como as minhas enquanto ele me olhava. Estremeci ao pensar sobre o quão pouco ele dormiu na semana passada e isso apenas fez tudo mais real. Ele foi embora da minha vida por uma semana inteira... _mas ele está de volta agora._ Agora que ele estava aqui, no meu apartamento, eu podia realmente acreditar que nós poderíamos consertar isso, poderíamos passar por isto - nós tínhamos que... _eu_ tinha que fazer isso.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Edward?" Eu tinha que saber, eu tinha que ouvi-lo dizer isso. Por tudo que eu sabia, isso poderia ser um outro sonho.

Seus olhos se afastaram de mim, ao mesmo tempo puxando meu coração. "Eu pensei... eu disse a você que seria seu encontro para o casamento de Ângela".

Eu chupei uma respiração afiada, atordoada, como se ele tivesse me dado um soco no estômago. Eu não queria isso, eu não o queria a não ser que ele me quisesse também. "Edward, eu não quero você aqui por algum senso de obrigação." Fiquei maravilhada com o tom baixo da minha voz, mesmo que internamente eu era como uma massa de nós e voltas e mais voltas. "Eu não quero fazer com que você faça algo que não quer fazer." E então foi a minha vez de olhar para longe porque eu sabia que não podia vê-lo se afastar de mim novamente.

Ouvi-o suspirar e esperei pelo som da porta fechando atrás de mim. "Bella, eu... eu sinto muito, mas eu não estou aqui por obrigação. Eu gostaria muito se você pudesse me acompanhar ao casamento de Ângela. Mas se você não puder, ou não quiser, eu entenderei completamente depois do jeito que eu me comportei. Deixo para você decidir".

Minha cabeça subiu e meu coração acelerou com a esperança cautelosa que eu vi nos olhos dele. Eu não tinha palavras e minha mente estava em branco. Mas o que quer que ela tenha visto em meus olhos foi o suficiente para incentivá-lo a estender seu braço para mim, como um cavalheiro. E eu tomei-o, como uma dama. Ele até me ajudou a colocar meu casaco de inverno, segurando-o para mim enquanto eu empurrei um braço pela manga de cada vez, olhando para ele sobre meu ombro, apenas desfrutando de sua proximidade. E mesmo com as mangas compridas, eu silenciosamente me alegrei quando percebi que as faíscas estavam de volta enquanto ele segurava minha mão ajudando-me a entrar no jipe de Emmett.

"Eu espero que você não se importe, mas era ou isso, ou a minha viatura." Ele sorriu levemente em sua própria piada, mas o sorriso não chegou aos seus olhos.

Conforme o tempo passava e chegávamos mais e mais perto da igreja, a enormidade da semana passada tornava-se cada vez mais difícil de ignorar. Eu percebi que eu estava aterrorizada que isso fosse temporário, que após isso ele me diria que estava acabado, que durante toda a semana ele foi percebendo o erro que foi se envolver comigo e que ele estava fazendo isso por cortesia - nada mais. Talvez por isso quando o meu corpo inteiro estava praticamente gritando para eu dizer alguma coisa, dizer qualquer coisa, eu não disse. Nem mesmo o rádio foi ligado enquanto dirigíamos em silêncio.

E então ele estava estacionando o jipe e era a hora de sair. Vendo que o caminho estava relativamente limpo, tirei minhas botas e deslizei nos sapatos que Alice insistiu que eram necessários usar com este vestido. No momento que olhei para cima, Edward estava segurando a porta aberta para mim olhando meus pés com uma expressão curiosa. Eu apenas dei de ombros. Naturalmente, eu acabei escorregando tanto que Edward teve que praticamente me carregar para dentro. _Ok, talvez depois da primeira vez que ele me pegou, eu parei de prestar atenção onde eu estava pisando com a chance de poder sentir seus braços em volta de mim novamente._

Uma vez que havíamos pendurado nossos casacos, não demorou muito para encontrar Alice e o resto dos nossos amigos. Quando Alice nos encontrou, no entanto, eu pude ver o brilho em seus olhos. Jasper sorriu conscientemente e Rosalie e Emmett nem sequer perceberam a nossa chegada até que foram forçados a se afastar para acomodar a nossa presença. Então, e só então, Emmett olhou para cima e levantou uma sobrancelha incrédula para Edward antes de piscar para mim. Alice mal teve tempo para me elogiar em minha roupa antes da cerimônia começar e o silêncio voltou.

Meu braço permaneceu em torno de Edward, mas eu era muito medrosa para estender minha mão nas suas. Senti que aquilo era muito íntimo e porque eu não sabia exatamente onde estávamos, eu não queria arriscar. Por agora, isto teria que ser suficiente. Enquanto o seu olhar ficou no que estava acontecendo à nossa frente, encontrei-me constantemente olhando em volta, vendo quem estava aqui, assistindo a cerimônia e observando Edward. Mas seu rosto não traía nada, sua máscara firmemente no lugar. Senti meu peito apertar quando lembrei o meu sonho, percebendo que a felicidade que eu sonhava me iludiu, mesmo agora com Edward exatamente ao meu lado.

Mas nada poderia parar o meu sorriso enquanto eu observava a minha amiga dizer o 'eu aceito' dela para o, agora, seu marido. A felicidade deles quando se viraram para nós como marido e mulher era ofuscante a ponto de cegar. E como eu faria quando o sol finalmente brilhasse através da cobertura de nuvens pesadas, eu fechei meus olhos e sorri para isto. Só que desta vez, não me senti completamente quente. Em vez disso, eu senti uma lágrima deslizar pelo meu rosto e implorei silenciosamente que Edward não notasse. Mas então eu senti seu dedo no meu rosto limpando-a, e isso levou tudo que eu tinha segurado para uma nova rodada de lágrimas que não tinham nada a ver com o casamento. Inconscientemente, eu me encontrei inclinando em seu toque, desejando o momento quando o sentimento de suas mãos em mim não fosse tão amargo.

Durante a recepção, as coisas ficaram piores. Parecia que os olhos de todos estavam sobre mim enquanto quando Edward e eu caminhávamos para a nossa mesa. Graças a Deus por Alice.

"Hey pessoal! Não foi uma cerimônia linda? Simples e elegante?" Eu ri com o olhar sonhador em seu rosto e então ela ficou séria. "Mas não tão grande o suficiente. Jazz, feche seus ouvidos." Eu não sabia o que me chocou mais, seu pedido, ou o fato de que ele realmente segurou suas mãos sobre os ouvidos e começou a cantarolar. "Meu casamento vai ter flores por toda parte, lírios, orquídeas, rosas, tudo branco, e não será em uma igreja - ele simplesmente não caberia em uma igreja".

Eu tive que morder minha língua quando Alice passou os próximos cinco minutos falando sobre seu casamento perfeito, e nenhuma só vez Jasper pareceu impaciente ou perturbado com o fato de que ele estava no meio de uma festa de casamento segurando suas orelhas e cantarolando para si mesmo. Eventualmente Edward teve pena dele e os dois partiram para pegar bebidas para nós. Tão logo eles estavam fora da distância de audição, Alice deu um suspiro e parou no meio da frase.

"Cara, eu pensei que eles nunca sairiam!" Eu sentei-me ereta na minha cadeira com surpresa. "Então, vocês dois conversaram? Eu vou assumir isso já que vocês estão aqui juntos".

Eu tive de sacudir a minha cabeça, "Bem, não exatamente." Os lábios dela viraram para baixo em uma careta e eu suspirei. "Eu estava guardando essa parte para mais tarde".

"Bella," _Sim, ela não estava feliz sobre isso._ "Vocês precisam conversar. Está tudo bem dizer a ele como você se sentiu, não se deixe acreditar que os seus sentimentos são enos importantes que os dele".

Senti a picada de lágrimas mais uma vez, suas palavras cortando através de mim. "Eu só... e se é isso? E se ele está aqui apenas como cortesia? Eu não quero fazê-lo tão miserável que ele possa me dizer que ele não quer me ver mais." Senti tudo o que eu estive engarrafando crescer na minha garganta, tornando difícil respirar, quanto mais falar.

A pequena mão de Alice agarrou a minha e eu me agarrei a ela como uma tábua de salvação. "Bella, isso é o que eu estou falando. Você precisa falar com ele. Você não tem idéia do que está acontecendo na cabeça dele e ele não tem idéia do que passa pela sua também. Você não pode continuar evitando isto porque você está com medo." Sua mão apertou a minha mais uma vez antes dela se afastar sentando ereta em sua cadeira.

Olhei para cima e, com certeza, Jasper e Edward estavam de volta com nossas bebidas. Tomei algumas respirações para me acalmar, sorrindo apreciativamente para eles enquanto eles tomavam seus assentos. E então toda a atenção foi desviada para a frente do salão quando os novos Sr. e Sra. Ângela e Ben Cheney foram anunciados. Todos ficamos em pé aplaudindo o novo casal e eu me encontrei novamente olhando pela lista de convidados. Mas eu tive que desviar rapidamente assim que percebi Lauren Mallory dando-me um olhar que Medusa teria inveja. Eu queria fugir, mas não havia jeito de escapar sem ser notada, por isso fiquei no meu lugar, apenas tremendo ligeiramente em meus calcanhares.

A comida não era tão ruim quanto eu esperava que fosse com tudo o que as pessoas gostavam de reclamar sobre comida de casamento. Ângela e Ben tomaram o salão em sua primeira dança como marido e mulher, e o estrogênio bombeando através da sala era palpável. Mas novamente contra o meu melhor julgamento, eu me encontrei olhando para a mesa de Lauren de tempos em tempos, vendo-a inclinar-se e sussurrar algo para Jéssica, às vezes até apontando descaradamente em minha direção. Não foi até que outros casais começaram a se mover na pista de dança que elas estavam, provavelmente, fofocando sobre o fato de que eu estava aqui com Edward.

Como se ele soubesse que eu estava pensando nele, ele falou meu nome. "Bella, você gostaria de dançar comigo?" Minha cabeça girou na velocidade de um tiro de tão rápida, eu estava quase na expectativa de receber chicotadas com a movimentação brusca. E lá estava ele em pé, inclinando-se, sua mão estendida para mim, parecendo um cavalheiro de uma época perdida.

Pena que eu era uma dama muito desta época. "Hum... eu não sei se isso é uma boa idéia. Eu não posso exatamente... você sabe... dançar".

Ele riu um pouco e pela primeira vez em uma semana, eu vi um brilho de seu sorriso verdadeiro. Não estava todo lá, mas foi quase e que me fez sorrir de volta. "Não é tão difícil quando você tem o parceiro certo." Quando eu não reagi além de morder meu lábio, sua mão estendeu para pegar a minha. "Vamos lá, eu não vou deixar você cair".

Eu não sei se era só eu, ou se ele também estava ciente de todas as diferentes maneiras que suas palavras poderiam ser interpretadas. Mas uma vez que sua mão nua estava tocando a minha, a escolha havia sido feita. Eu não podia dizer não e mesmo se isso acabasse mal, eu não poderia ignorar a oportunidade de estar em seus braços e tão perto dele. Então, relutantemente em silêncio, eu levantei e ele nos guiou até a pista de dança.

Lentamente, cautelosamente, ele se moveu para colocar a minha mão esquerda em seu ombro, sua mão direita envolvendo em torno da minha cintura, sua mão esquerda nunca deixando a minha direita. E então estávamos nos movendo, dançando, e eu não percebia nada além do fato de que eu estava em seus braços. Seu calor, seu cheiro, seu conforto eram tudo ao meu redor. A eletricidade voltou e, pela primeira vez em uma semana, eu me sentia viva - talvez não completamente, mas viva.

Enquanto ele continuou a nos conduzir ao redor da pista de dança, as outras pessoas começaram a evaporar e eu me encontrei inclinando-me cada vez mais para perto. De alguma forma, agora que eu me sentia viva, eu também me sentia mais forte. Agora que eu estava no conforto e na segurança do seu abraço, eu poderia enfrentar o medo e eu não queria ficar em silêncio por mais tempo.

De forma imprudente, eu deitei minha cabeça contra seu peito largo. "Eu senti sua falta".

Ele levou nossas mãos conectadas para descansar em seu peito, exatamente sobre o seu coração enquanto seu queixo descansou no topo da minha cabeça. "Eu senti sua falta também".

E isso foi quando eu senti meu coração bater novamente. Eu nem sequer percebi como eu tinha sentido falta dessa sensação até agora. O sangue estagnado em minhas veias começou a se mover novamente, pulsando com vida, fazendo-me completa de novo. _Ele sentiu minha falta__._ E pela primeira vez, eu pude ouvir a música que nós estávamos dançando porque ele estava cantarolando junto com as palavras.

_**Embrace me, my sweet embraceable you **_

_**Embrace me, you irreplaceable you**_

_**Just one look at you, my heart grew tipsy in me**_

_**You and you alone bring out the gypsy in me**_

_**I love all the many charms about you**_

_**Above all, I want my arms about you**_

_**Don't be a naughty baby**_

_**Come to mama, come to mama do**_

_**My sweet embraceable you**_

_**I love all the many charms about you**_

_**Above all, I want my arms about you**_

_**Don't be a naughty baby**_

_**Come to mama, come to mama do **_

_**My sweet embraceable you **_

Abrace-me, meu doce abraçável

Abraça-me, você é insubstituível

Apenas um olhar para você e meu coração cresceu alto em mim

Você e somente você traz pra fora o cigano que há em mim

Eu amo todos os muitos encantos sobre você

Acima de tudo, eu quero meus braços sobre você

Não seja uma garota malcriada

Venha para a mamãe, venha para a mamãe fazer

Meu doce abraçável você

Eu amo todos os muito encantos sobre você

Acima de tudo, eu quero meus braços sobre você

Não seja uma garota malcriada

Venha para a mamãe, venha para a mamãe fazer

Meu doce abraçável você

_**(Embraceable You, de Judy Garland)**_

_(__**N.T.**__: Revirei o youtube tentando achar a versão da música de Judy Garland, mas parece ser MUITO antiga, mas achei a versão do "The Nat King Cole Trio" [ __http:/ www . youtube . com/ watch?v=vkF3WVN5ao8__ ] e do Frank Sinatra [ _http:/ www . youtube . com/ watch?v=vkF3WVN5ao8 ]_, ambas são incríveis, se estiver curioso, está aí o link! Lembre-se de retirar os espaços!)_

O tenor suave de sua voz me envolvia, remendando os buracos que surgiram na sua ausência. Meu coração recentemente encontrado saltava a cada vez que ele cantarolava a palavra 'amor'. Enquanto a música se dissipava e outra tomava o seu lugar, eu me senti forte o suficiente para falar novamente.

"Edward, você não pode fazer isso comigo de novo." Senti seus braços apertarem em volta de mim quando eu confessei o meu medo e a dor no meu peito. "Você não precisa explicar nada agora, eu só... eu só preciso que você saiba que eu me importo com você e que eu me preocupo".

"Bella, eu sinto muito, muito, mas..." Eu balancei minha cabeça, cortando-lhe a palavra.

"Não, está tudo bem. O que estou tentando dizer é... se isso acontecer de novo, onde você precisar ficar sozinho, apenas... uma mensagem de texto dizendo que você está vivo seria legal." Eu aconcheguei meu rosto contra o sentimento real do seu corpo contra o meu. "Eu entendo que há coisas com as quais você precisa lidar e eu estou bem com isso. Eu prometo".

"Bella," mesmo que sua voz fosse apenas um sussurro, havia tanta emoção gravada em seu tom áspero; dor, remorso, confusão e alguma outra coisa. "Eu não mereço você".

Eu podia imaginar seu rosto contorcido de dor e, mesmo que eu não pudesse vê-lo, me machucava só de pensar nisso. "Não importa o que você acha que fez e não merece. Eu estou aqui e eu não vou embora." _Eu te amo_, eu silenciosamente adicionei em minha mente.

E então estávamos abraçando um ao outro; meus braços em volta do seu pescoço, suas mãos nas minhas costas e pescoço, os dedos enterrados nos meus cabelos, e eu soube... eu soube que poderíamos fazer isso funcionar.

_**

* * *

**_

_**N.T.:**__ Será que vou cair no choro a cada capítulo desta história? Acho que sim! _

_Espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo o tanto quanto eu adorei traduzir._

_Então, deixe sua review e diga o que achou! XX, __**Mery**__._


	22. Resoluções

**Capítulo 22 - Resoluções **

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

"Edward, eu acho que você acabou de perder a volta." Eu assisti o desvio para o meu apartamento ir e vir enquanto Edward dirigia, sua mão segurando a minha.

"Eu perdi, mas... eu fiz isso de propósito." Olhei para vê-lo me olhando com cautela pelo canto do olho. Apertei sua mão e sorri, voltando a olhar para fora da janela. "Eu… é uma surpresa. Espero que não se importe".

Mesmo depois de nosso tempo na pista de dança e a nossa promissora reconciliação, eu ainda podia dizer que ele estava tenso e inseguro. Como ele ainda podia duvidar de que eu estaria sempre aqui para ele era um bocado misterioso para mim depois desta semana, mas eu realmente não me importava de reforçar o fato de que eu não iria a lugar nenhum tão freqüentemente como ele precisava. Mas havia também resolução em sua voz - a decisão havia sido feita e eu me perguntava o que isso significava.

"Claro que não, Edward. Estou muito feliz de estar com você agora." Às vezes as palavras mais simples, mais usadas no dicionário de Inglês são as que soam mais verdadeiras. Era tão fácil ser otimista quando eu estava com Edward assim, segurando sua mão. Eu sabia que o que estava por vir não poderia ser fácil e nunca perdi de vista o fato de que ele ainda poderia decidir que isso era demais para ele a qualquer momento. Mas a sua presença tornou-se como a morfina - eu não podia sentir a dor quando as faíscas voavam entre nós.

Fiquei surpresa quando ele puxou para cima para o que eu lembrava ser o seu apartamento. Não sei por que, mas senti meu coração palpitar como um pássaro enjaulado no meu peito. A última vez que eu estive aqui há apenas alguns meses, parecia outra vida. Desta vez Edward apertou minha mão e foi aí que eu percebi que estava segurando minha respiração. Ele não disse nada quando ele estacionou o jipe, deixando-me para voltar para as minhas botas enquanto ele dava a volta para abrir a porta para mim.

Olhei para cima para ver sua mão esperando para me ajudar a sair do jipe, mas antes que ele pudesse me ajudar, ele levou minha mão à sua boca colocando o mais leve dos beijos em meus dedos. Seus olhos fecharam por um longo momento enquanto seus dedos escovavam sobre minha pele e eu não tinha idéia de como um gesto pequeno, casto poderia deixar o meu corpo pegando tanto fogo. Eu estava tão distraída por isso que eu pisquei e encontrei-me segura e aquecida dentro de seu apartamento. _Quando isso aconteceu?_ E então ele estava me ajudando a tirar meu casaco, seus dedos roçando meu pescoço, enviando arrepios pela minha espinha que não tinham nada a ver com o ar frio do inverno.

_Eu estou em seu apartamento. Estou no apartamento de Edward. __Sozinha. Eu estou sozinha com Edward em seu apartamento._ Eu estava estupefata com a menor perda de bom senso e eu não tinha o primeiro indício de por que. Nós estivemos sozinhos em meu apartamento inúmeras vezes, por que isso seria diferente? Não é como se alguma coisa fosse _acontecer_... pelo menos... eu não penso assim... não, não estamos prontos para isso... quero dizer, eu não estou pronta para isso... eu não acho que... não deveríamos conversar primeiro?

Limpando sua garganta, eu quase pulei pra fora da minha pele. "Bella?" Merda - ele me pegou. "Ah, você pode esperar aqui por apenas um minuto? Há algo que eu preciso pegar do meu quarto. Eu já volto." Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e tudo que eu pude fazer foi assentir. Havia algo sobre ouvi-lo dizer as palavras, 'Eu já volto' que era estranhamente excitante. Muito provavelmente, porém, que sua ausência na semana passada pudesse ter tido um impacto mais duradouro na minha mente do que eu gostaria de admitir.

Pela primeira vez, eu realmente olhei para o seu apartamento. Eu só estive aqui uma vez antes e eu encontrei minha memória nebulosa agora que eu olhava ao redor. É engraçado como a emoção pode distorcer as memórias. Muito de como eu me lembrava deste lugar era centrado em Edward e quão frio ele tinha sido comigo naquela primeira noite. Aquilo realmente me fez pensar sobre o que ele deve ter pensado de mim naquela época e o que mudou. Mas agora que eu olhei com mais atenção, não vi muito de Edward no apartamento.

O mobiliário gritava: 'apartamento de solteiros' com todos os sofás de couro pesado e poltronas. Era surpreendentemente limpo, tirando as marcas de água redondas profundas na mesa do café. Pela primeira vez eu realmente notei a enorme televisão de ecrã plano montada na parede e todos os consoles de jogos afastados recheando um armário baixo - definitivamente Emmett. Os cartazes de esportes, a imagem de um campo de beisebol construído inteiramente de tampas de garrafa de cerveja, nada disto refletia o fato de que alguém além de Emmett vivia aqui.

Eu casualmente me estabeleci no enorme sofá sentindo-me um pouco fora de lugar e fora do meu elemento. E então ele estava de volta escondendo alguma coisa por trás de suas costas, evitando o contato visual. Quando olhei para ele, no entanto, nesse cenário externo, percebi que ele parecia tão fora de lugar como eu me sentia. Isso realmente não era seu lar. Sorri com esse pensamento porque talvez, apenas talvez, isso realmente significava que sua casa era comigo.

Ele espiou sob seus cílios, quase verificando para ver se eu ainda estava aqui, antes que ele finalmente assumiu uma cadeira ao meu lado. Eu me virei dobrando uma perna debaixo de mim para que eu pudesse encará-lo quando ele lentamente trouxe uma pequena caixa embrulhada para o seu colo. Eu reconheci o papel como o mesmo em que o CD tinha sido envolvido e eu estava... confusa. Eu olhei para ele questionando-o com uma inclinação de cabeça.

"Eu sei que é um pouco tarde, e eu realmente tinha a intenção de dar isso a você... antes, mas... bem, aqui." Quando ele me entregou o presente, ele tentou puxar sua mão, mas eu não deixei. Por um momento carregado, eu segurei sua mão firmemente, apertando suavemente antes de soltá-la. Eu nem sequer sabia o que era isso, ou por que eu fiz isso, mas quando eu assisti-o respirar profundamente, percebi que o que quer que fosse - ele precisava disso.

"Edward, o que... sobre o que aconteceu, nós precisamos conversar sobre isso." Seus olhos fecharam um pouco, a dor vindo à tona novamente. Ele respirou profundamente algumas vezes e eu me encontrei estendo a mão para a dele novamente. "Por favor, eu quero apenas saber o que eu fiz de errado. Eu não quero te machucar, ou causar-lhe mais dor." Meu peito doía enquanto eu observava sua expressão amolecer lentamente.

"Bella, você não fez nada de _errado_." Ele suspirou pesadamente, seu torso inteiro subindo e descendo com isso, seus olhos tristes olhando para mim. "Foi tudo minha culpa. Eu apenas... foi demais... mas você não sabia e eu não culpo você." Sua boca abriu e fechou algumas vezes enquanto ele procurava as palavras.

"O que foi demais?" Eu provavelmente deveria ter sido mais paciente e esperado por ele chegar a essa parte, mas eu precisava saber. Eu nunca quis ser a razão pela qual Edward estivesse com dor.

Ele moveu-se para se levantar e eu me apavorei. _De novo não!_ Eu tranquei minhas mãos pequenas e fracas em seu braço e, surpreendentemente, isso o fez parar. "Eu não estou saindo, Bella." Havia raiva misturada com a dor em seus olhos neste momento e eu vacilei para longe dele. "Eu só... preciso pegar algo… para explicar".

Sentindo-me completamente humilhado pela minha fraqueza, eu o liberei e tranquei-me sob um travesseiro abraçando-o ao meu peito. De repente, senti-me pequena, exposta enquanto estava sentada sozinha neste sofá, neste apartamento. Felizmente, ele voltou depois de algum tempo e tudo sobre a postura dele era determinada. Não foi até que ele se sentou ao meu lado que eu notei o que ele tinha em suas mãos. Eu queria dizer que era o livro de composição que eu tinha dado a ele no Natal, mas parecia mais velho, desgastado, como se ele o tivesse há anos.

"Isto é o por que... o que era demais." Eu podia sentir seus olhos em mim quando ele me entregou o livro, mas eu não conseguia olhar para cima porque eu estava finalmente percebendo do que se tratava. Senti minha respiração prender na minha garganta quando eu abri o livro na primeira página, encontrando pontos pretos e linhas misturados com sua caligrafia distinta. Era música, _sua_ música que _ele tinha_ escrito.

"Foi no verão que nos mudamos para Chicago." Corri meus dedos sobre as notas, quase como se ao fazê-lo, eu pudesse trazê-los magicamente para a vida. "Eu só tinha o primeiro de que se tornaria muitos argumentos com meu pai sobre a insistência na música e minha mãe deu isso para mim." Sua voz quebrou um pouco e eu senti meu coração recuar.

Olhei para cima para ver seus olhos vidrados distantes, presos no passado. O fantasma de um sorriso cruzou seus lábios, "Ela me disse que era um presente de aniversário atrasado..." Colocando o livro de lado, minhas mãos mais uma vez encontraram a sua. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e eu observei seu pomo de Adão enquanto ele engoliu. "É só piorou depois disso. As coisas entre meu pai e eu ficaram tão... eu nunca voltei para casa depois disso".

E isso foi quando me bateu que este foi o último presente que sua mãe deu a ele. Meu primeiro instinto foi de chorar, explicando a queimação que senti nos meus olhos enquanto eu tentava segurar as lágrimas. Mas, além disso, eu não sabia o que fazer ou dizer. _O que eu deveria dizer?_ A última coisa que eu queria fazer era dizer a coisa errada e fazer essa situação pior do que já era. Mas eu não poderia apenas sentar aqui neste silêncio carregado e constrangedor. Eu quase podia sentir as paredes se fechando em torno de nós.

Eu sabia que tinha feito algo errado, mas eu nunca pensei que meu presente poderia atingi-lo tão perto de uma questão sensível. Eu me senti culpada e apenas... triste. Eu só queria torná-lo melhor. Eu queria tirar sua dor, e não causá-la. Eu poderia muito bem ter dado um soco na cara dele e depois o chutado no estômago. Fiquei espantada que ele voltou para mim apesar de tudo.

"Bella?" Eu não tinha percebido que eu tinha me afastado dele até que eu olhei em seus olhos preocupados. "O que há de errado? Eu disse alguma coisa…?"

Antes que ele pudesse terminar eu estava balançando minha cabeça quase violentamente. "Não, meu Deus, não! Eu apenas... sinto muito. Eu não posso acreditar que eu..."

Foi a vez dele de me calar enquanto seus longos dedos pressionavam contra os meus lábios. "Não Bella, você não entende. Eu não estou bravo com você, eu nunca poderia estar bravo com você. Não há necessidade de pedir desculpas. Eu tive tempo para pensar e... eu decidi que não quero mais ser assim. Eu quero que você saiba de tudo. E... eu quero saber tudo sobre você".

Eu pisquei enquanto as lágrimas começaram a vazar silenciosamente dos meus olhos. Sua mão se afastou dos meus lábios para o meu rosto para pegar as minhas lágrimas e eu estava em uma perda completa de palavras. Lá estava ele, estendendo o seu coração para mim e ainda de alguma forma _me_ oferecendo conforto! Mesmo com as lágrimas caindo, sentindo sua mão quente no meu rosto, sentir a eletricidade, sentindo minha pulsação, sentindo o ar correr de forma irregular através de meus pulmões, sentindo-me viva, eu senti os pedaços da minha alma voltando juntos.

Não confiando em mim para falar, eu trouxe a minha mão para cobrir a dele, movendo-a para pressionar um beijo na palma da sua mão. _Eu te amo_. Teria sido tão fácil dizer, mas eu não podia. Eu me odiava um pouco por não ser capaz de dizer isso. Ele merecia saber como eu me sentia. Ele merecia saber que eu o amava. Mas algo ainda estava me segurando. _Será que eu nunca seria capaz de dizer isso?_ E então sua outra mão veio para segurar meu rosto em concha, meus olhos molhados abrindo devagar para ver nada além de sinceridade em sua expressão. _Isto __é real. Isto é realmente real._

Mas assim que eu comecei a pensar nesta nova realidade, o pensamento me ocorreu, arruinando totalmente o momento. "Oh! Edward! Você tem que ir! Você vai se atrasar para o trabalho!" Suas mãos dispararam distantes com o choque, seu rosto ferido por um momento antes que ele fosse capaz de processar o que eu disse.

"Na verdade, eu não tenho que ir a lugar nenhum." Foi a minha vez de ser surpreendida. "Eu peguei um... alguns... turnos durante a semana e o Chefe praticamente exigiu que eu tirasse hoje a noite de folga." Ele parecia quase apologético e eu não entendia o por que. Vendo a confusão estampada em meu rosto, ele deu de ombros, "Acho que quando eu disse alguns, eu realmente quis dizer muitos".

Oh. Eu sabia que tinha que ser muito ruim para Charlie dizer alguma coisa, quanto mais exigir que Edward tirasse uma noite de folga. Eu senti a mudança no sofá ao meu lado quando Edward deslocou-se para sentar mais perto de mim. Seu dedo enroscado embaixo do meu queixo, puxando meus olhos para encontrar os dele. Chupei uma respiração instável, a atmosfera era surpreendentemente densa de repente enquanto seus olhos verdes brilhavam.

"Bella, eu não estou dizendo isso para fazer você se sentir mal, mas eu quero que você saiba. Na semana passada... eu não dormi... eu não conseguia dormir, não sem você. Eu sei que fui o único que afastou você, mas você ainda estava lá comigo, cada momento de cada dia." Meu coração parou completamente e quando ele finalmente reiniciou, latejava quase dolorosamente. _Ele pensou em mim._ Sabendo que eu estava em seus pensamentos, tal como tinha estado nos meus, era tudo que eu precisava ouvir. O 'eu te amo' poderia esperar porque ele pensou em mim.

Sua mão desceu para se juntar à outra enquanto as duas envolveram em torno das minhas. "Não posso prometer que não vou te empurrar para longe daquele jeito de novo, e se você decidir que este não é o tipo de relacionamento que você quer estar, eu não irei criticá-la por isso, de qualquer maneira." Seus olhos tinham caído para as nossas mãos unidas, quase como se ele estivesse esperando que eu me afastasse - mas nada poderia me fazer afastar agora.

Mas ali estava ele, dando-me um outro 'fora' e algo sobre isso me deu a coragem que eu precisava para ser forte, por ele. "Edward," eu mantive a minha voz baixa, mas firme. "Eu sei que isto não é fácil para você. Eu sei que haverá momentos em que isso parecerá demais e, tanto quanto eu gostaria que você não fizesse, eu sei que haverá momentos em que você precisará ficar sozinho. Eu sabia no que eu estava entrando desde o começo e eu prometo que, enquanto você precisar de mim, eu estarei aqui." Eu podia sentir minha garganta fechando, mas eu tinha que colocar isso para fora. "Eu quero isso".

Ele olhou profundamente em meus olhos, procurando, esperando, e eu apenas olhei de volta. Eu esperava que ele pudesse ver que dentro dos meus carregados olhos castanhos, queimando profundamente dentro de minha alma, havia um amor que as palavras não podiam descrever. Eu esperava que ele pudesse ver que a minha alma nunca mais seria completa se eu não estivesse com ele. Eu queria que ele visse tudo o que eu ainda estava com muito medo de colocar em palavras. E embora eu soubesse que isso seria demais em esperar encontrar o mesmo em seus olhos, eu ainda ansiava pelo dia em que eu o encontraria.

Depois do que pareceu uma vida, um sorriso lento e relaxado tomou conta de seus lábios quando ele trouxe a minha mão para os seus lábios. "Você nunca deixa de me surpreender." Ele fechou os olhos enquanto ele pressionou um beijo longo e aquecido na palma da minha mão aberta, fazendo-me estremecer no seu caminho. "Você deveria abrir seu presente agora".

Sua boca ainda estava perigosamente perto da minha mão, seu hálito quente enviando arrepios pela minha espinha. Eu estava em sério perigo de ficar perdida numa névoa cheia de luxúria e tive de sacudir minha cabeça um pouco para me focar novamente. Mas não foi até que ele colocou mais um beijo na palma da minha mão antes de liberá-la que eu fui capaz de respirar livremente e pensar com clareza. Ele sorriu encorajadoramente para mim, acenando com a cabeça na direção do presente que eu tinha esquecido completamente.

Estendi a mão e com mãos trêmulas e cuidadosamente abri o papel, revelando uma caixa branca fina, sem definição. Era leve, então o que quer que estivesse dentro dela, tinha de pesar quase nada. Eu olhei para Edward, curiosa, mas seu rosto não dava nada além de antecipação. Mas a verdade é que, nada poderia ter me preparado para o que eu encontrei dentro da caixa. Eu tive que piscar algumas vezes, verificando para ver se os meus olhos tinham me enganado antes que um pequeno suspiro escapou dos meus lábios, "Edward! Isto é... demais!"

Quando meus olhos arregalados finalmente encontraram os dele, eu podia vê-lo tentando dar sentido à minha reação. Com toda a expressão muito séria, ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Não realmente. E, bem... é meio que para mim também." Ele limpou o espaço entre nós pegando minhas mãos ainda trêmulas nas suas. "Eu sempre quis assistir a 'Flauta Mágica', e quando vi que seria representada em Seattle, bem, eu sabia que eu queria levar você comigo. Quero compartilhar isso com você, Bella".

O CD... os ingressos... ele queria me levar para a ópera... "Edward, eu não sei o que dizer." Minha mente estava em branco com o choque e a rajada de emoção.

Suas mãos seguravam as minhas apertadas, "Diga que você vai comigo." Mas havia mais por trás de suas palavras, dor com esperança. Pela primeira vez, vi uma emoção verdadeira em seus olhos. Não tinha me ocorrido até agora que tudo que ele fez foi motivado pela necessidade e sobrevivência. O que ele _queria_ nunca parecia ser algo que ele considerava – pelo menos não até agora. Pareceu-me algo importante, um ponto de giro para ele e, sabendo que isso era algo que ele queria e eu poderia dar a ele, me emocionou.

Nós ainda não tínhamos nos beijado e, sabendo disso, a eletricidade pareceu se concentrar nos meus lábios e senti um puxão, trazendo-me para mais perto dele. Eu não poderia parar-me enquanto me inclinava, meus olhos voltados para o biquinho suave que me chamava. Minha cabeça estava gritando para mim, _diga que você o ama... diga! Diga!_ Mas tudo que eu poderia controlar quando meus lábios roçaram os seus, foi "obrigada, eu adoraria." E então eu não consegui segurar por mais tempo - eu tinha de prová-lo.

Meu corpo inteiro pareceu suspirar de alívio quando meus lábios moldaram com os dele. Ele levou cerca de meio segundo e então senti seus lábios responderem aos meus. Minha mão deixou-o para segurar o seu rosto, sentir os músculos do seu queixo flexionarem e moverem por baixo da superfície. Seus braços envolveram ao meu redor, suas mãos fortes enviando correntes através do meu sistema. Parecia que tinha sido uma eternidade desde que eu o beijei e eu nunca queria ir para um outro dia sem conhecer esse tipo de felicidade.

Mas antes que eu pudesse aprofundar o beijo ele se afastou, um sorriso puxando seus lábios, os olhos ainda fechados, a testa encostada na minha. "Eu senti falta disso".

Eu ofereci um fraco, "eu também," e enterrei meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço, respirando-o. Pelo que pareceu um longo tempo, nós apenas nos abraçamos em silêncio. Se não fosse o fato de que minha perna estava adormecendo, nenhuma quantidade de dinheiro ou suborno poderia ter me puxado deste momento.

Desta vez, quando ele se afastou para se levantar, eu não surtei - eu nem sequer hesitei. Eu sabia que isso era diferente, que de agora em diante seria sempre diferente. Este Edward era diferente daquele que saiu correndo do meu apartamento há uma semana. Mesmo com os círculos escuros sob seus olhos, eu podia ver e sentir isso – _ele_ estava mais vivo, assim como eu.

Seus dedos deslizaram pelo meu braço deixando um rastro de formigamento em seu caminho antes de sua mão fechar sobre a minha. Sem palavras, ele me puxou para ficar em pé, pegou o seu livro de composição e me levou de volta para seu quarto. O tipo de pânico que atirou pelo meu sistema desta vez foi diferente. O bando de borboletas atacando meu estômago e as batidas frenéticas do meu coração eram um resultado direto do fato de que Edward estava me levando de volta para seu quarto... em seu apartamento... sozinho...

Ele olhou por cima do seu ombro e me deu um sorriso fácil, mas isso não parou minha mente de fazer brotar imagens de Edward e eu em sua cama... com muito menos roupas. Mas quando ele guiou para o seu santuário, eu podia jurar que detectei um leve rubor em suas bochechas. "Hum, esse é o meu quarto." Sua mão desajeitadamente gesticulou ao redor antes de voltar a correr através de seu cabelo.

Eu tive que morder minha língua para não rir, mas assim que eu me virei para olhar realmente para o seu quarto, a admiração que eu senti tornou mais fácil esquecer o humor. Não havia nenhuma dúvida em minha mente de que este quarto pertencia a Edward. Era simples, quase a ponto de ser minimalista e, mesmo então, não havia muito para mostrar o que Edward era. Mas enquanto meus olhos percorriam, eu vim para a parede coberta de CDs e discos que me lembrei tão vividamente da minha última visita aqui.

Deixei meus dedos correrem sobre os CDs enquanto eu lia os rótulos, maravilhada com o fato de que ele parecia ter um pouco de tudo. Eu sorri para alguns, dei um sorriso forçado para outros e, infelizmente, bufei para alguns álbuns de hip-hop que encontrei. "Isso foi um presente de Emmett, na verdade".

Pulei de repente quando percebi que ele estava perigosamente perto de mim, fazendo a parte de trás da minha cabeça bater com força em seu nariz. "Oh merda! Sinto muito, Edward!" Virei-me um pouco rápido demais e fiquei presa em meus próprios pés e me senti caindo para trás contra a estante em que estava sua coleção. "Ow!"

Com uma mão cobrindo seu nariz, a outra mão de Edward agarrou meu ombro me segurando ainda contra a sua parede de CDs. Eu segurei minha respiração esperando que eu não tivesse conseguido causar nenhum dano permanente tanto no seu nariz como em sua parede. Seu rosto amassou quando ele beliscou a ponta de seu nariz, movendo ao redor e eu tive que segurar uma mão até a minha boca para abafar o meu riso. "Desculpe, eu não deveria rir... mas... eu juro... somente eu poderia fazer algo assim..."

Ele meio que revirou os olhos para mim e sorriu. "Eu acho melhor você se apressar e beijar isso bem antes que a dor se torna insuportável".

Assim que eu tomei o fato de que ambas as mãos dele estavam em ambos os lados da minha cabeça e ele estava se inclinando, eu senti meus hormônios retrocederem com a atividade intensa. Sabendo que se eu tentasse falar, soaria como uma bagunça sem fôlego e com tesão, eu simplesmente e lentamente trouxe minhas mãos para segurar o seu rosto e zombeteiramente inspecionar seu nariz. Ele se encolheu um pouco quando o meu dedo correu ao longo da ponta de seu nariz e ele sibilou ligeiramente.

Meus olhos dispararam para os seus e ele estava tão perto... e sua cama estava bem ali... _Não Bella! __Bella má!_ Engoli o meu desejo e me estiquei na ponta dos pés para colocar o mais leve dos beijos na ponta do seu nariz. "Melhor?"

Mas ele ainda estava muito perto, a atmosfera muito densa, e seus lábios... estavam exatamente... ali...

E então eu senti seu telefone tocar em _seu_ bolso porque estávamos _tão_ perto e ele se afastou para atendê-lo. Ele me deu um sorriso apologético quando se afastou e eu caí contra a parede de CDs. Mas quando eu me inclinei para a ferida de onde eu me bati mais cedo, levantei-me com um bufar de raiva e fiz o meu caminho até sua cama e sentei-me.

"Emmett!" Eu ri silenciosamente para mim mesma quando a voz irritada de Edward flutuou pelo corredor. "Não! Emmett, não mesmo... Não! Estou desistindo agora... Foda-se Emmett!" Eu tive que morder meu lábio forte para manter-me de bufar. Eu estava triste em apenas imaginar o que Emmett poderia ter falado para justificar tal reação.

O outro problema foi, no entanto, que ouvindo Edward dizer 'foda' me... excitou. E então ele estava na porta, encostado contra o batente, a luz atrás dele lançando uma sombra sobre seu rosto, exalando... sexo. E eu estava em sua cama, no meu curto vestido sem alças... _no que é que eu fui me meter?_

Ele suspirou e baixou a cabeça ligeiramente. "Desculpe por isso." Ele afastou-se do quadro e começou a caminhar na direção da cama - para mim. "Eu acho que eu deveria estar feliz que ele está passando a noite com Rosalie e que tudo com o que eu tive que lidar foi um telefonema." Ele jogou o telefone sobre a sua cabeceira enquanto a outra mão coçava sua nuca.

Meu coração pulou na minha garganta com a percepção de que estávamos sozinhos, no apartamento dele, em seu quarto, na sua cama, sem nenhuma chance de sermos interrompidos hoje à noite. _Oficialmente surtando agora!_ Uma parte de mim era coerente o suficiente para perceber que se eu estava surtando esse tanto, isso provavelmente queria dizer que eu não estava pronta para levar a nossa relação para _esse_ nível ainda. A pergunta era... como abordar este tema sem me humilhar completamente.

Ele foi até seu som e ligou uma música suave de piano que eu reconheci ser de Chopin, um dos meus favoritos. Eu o vi retirar seu paletó e tirar a gravata, e foi muito fácil para a minha imaginação continuar de onde ele parou. Resolvi fechar os olhos e deixar a música me acalmar, e estava funcionando muito bem até que eu senti a mudança na cama com o peso de Edward. Eu tentei o meu melhor para esconder o meu estado confuso, mas não havia nada que eu poderia fazer sobre o ritmo frenético do meu coração.

"Bella, você acha... você se importaria em apenas deitar comigo um pouco? Eu... eu senti falta de você." Senti meu peito apertar, meu coração ser forçado na minha garganta quando registrei a vulnerabilidade em sua voz. Às vezes era quase impossível manter-se com seu humor sempre em mudança, mas acho que isso é parte do que eu gostava nele. Eu adorava ver todos os diferentes lados dele e sabendo que, esses momentos, essa vulnerabilidade, era algo que ele não compartilhava com todos.

Hormônios empurrados de lado, eu expulsei minhas botas e me mudei para aconchegar-me contra Edward, em _meu_ lugar. Seus braços me seguraram perto, uma mão imediatamente em meus cabelos enquanto ele traçou padrões em minha pele com a outra. Ele respirou profundamente, me trazendo com ele, e eu segurei minha orelha encostada em seu peito, maravilhada com o som do ar passando por seus pulmões, seu batimento cardíaco estável ao contrário do meu, mas estava chegando lá. Tudo sobre... _isso_... parecia tão certo, e fiquei maravilhada com a forma como eu consegui sobreviver tanto tempo sem ele.

Eu soltei um suspiro audível quando senti meu corpo relaxar completamente contra seu corpo. "Bella, eu tenho que perguntar..." Eu podia ouvir seu coração palpitando um pouco, o meu fazendo o mesmo. "Por que você não me ligou?"

_Essa é uma __fácil._ Encolhi levemente meu ombro livre, "Eu apenas percebi que você precisava de espaço e eu não queria forçá-lo." Mas, pensando sobre esta questão também me fez lembrar de coisas que eu tentei esquecer um longo tempo atrás. "Apenas... eu quis dizer o que eu disse no casamento. Da próxima vez... apenas... deixe-me saber que você está bem de vez em quando. Eu não gostei de não saber. Eu não gosto da espera".

A mão que tinha estado fazendo cócegas na pele do meu braço veio para trazer meu queixo para cima para encontrar seus olhos tristes. "Me desculpe, Bella".

Me desloquei para que eu pudesse pressionar um beijo gentil em seus lábios e afastei-me com um pequeno sorriso. "Não há mais desculpas hoje à noite. É quase meia-noite e eu gostaria de começar este próximo ano com uma nota positiva, não uma desculpa." Fiquei apoiada no meu cotovelo, de modo que eu estava olhando para ele de uma vez enquanto ele sorria de volta para mim.

"Você. É. Incrível." Ele segurou meu rosto com a mão enquanto seu polegar corria para frente e para trás nos meus lábios. E então aquela mão estava puxando meu rosto para baixo para o seu, seus lábios escovando contra os meus. "Você já pensou em suas resoluções de ano novo?"

_Uh__... o quê?_ Como ele espera que eu seja capaz de pensamentos coerentes em um momento como este? Eu mal conseguia controlar meus próprios membros, quanto mais meus pensamentos! Rindo, ele soltou seu aperto da minha cabeça, mas não antes de colocar um beijo casto em meus lábios. "Eu sei quais são as minhas".

Assim que me acomodei de volta em meu lugar, minha mão descansando confortavelmente sobre o seu coração, eu esperei para que a névoa limpasse. _Resoluções de Ano Novo..._ Era difícil pensar em qualquer coisa que eu queria mais do que estar com Edward, mas isto não era sobre querer. Isso era sobre o que eu queria melhorar na minha vida, e quando pensei nisso assim, foi bastante fácil saber o que eu queria realizar no próximo ano. Eu queria me libertar do meu medo. Eu queria ser capaz de deixar o passado para trás e apenas ficar com Edward. Eu queria não ter medo de dizer a ele como eu me sentia. Eu queria ser capaz de dizer a ele sobre meus sonhos _e_ meus pesadelos. Tal como ele tinha prometido se abrir para mim, eu queria ser capaz de prometer a ele o mesmo.

Honestamente, eu também queria passar por cima do meu medo de intimidade com Edward. Como agora, eu podia imaginar como seria romântico começar o Ano Novo com Edward e eu fazendo amor. Mas isso é tudo o que era... uma fantasia. Eu tremi um pouco com esse pensamento e a imagem mental que veio com ele e, claro, Edward percebeu. "Você está com frio? Aqui, vamos para debaixo das cobertas".

_Gulp._ Eu sabia que ele quis dizer isso puramente como um gesto cortês, mas a adolescente adormecida em mim tinha sua mente de imediato na sarjeta. Eu descobri rapidamente que, embora ele possa ter perguntado, que não era realmente uma pergunta. Antes que eu pudesse protestar ele estava fora da cama afastando as cobertas e gesticulando para eu entrar debaixo. Ele levou um momento para retirar seus sapatos e suas meias antes de subir ao meu lado, me segurando de volta em meu lugar. Mas isto era diferente. A atmosfera não era apenas carregada, estava estralando com eletricidade e meu corpo estava praticamente cantarolando com isso. Todo lugar que a mão de Edward me tocava, vestido ou não, parecia como um choque no meu sistema. Era uma tortura do tipo boa, e insegurança ou não, eu não sabia quanto tempo mais eu poderia lidar com isso.

Mas eu não tive a chance de sofrer em silêncio por muito mais tempo porque a próxima coisa que eu sabia, eu estava em minhas costas e Edward estava me beijando. Seu joelho direito plantado entre as minhas pernas enquanto ele apoiava seu peso sobre os cotovelos, suas mãos estavam ocupadas segurando meu rosto no lugar enquanto seus lábios brincavam com os meus. Ele deixou escapar um sussurro baixo quando eu aprofundei o beijo, mas foi a minha vez de gemer quando ele abriu sua boca para mim e sua língua varreu contra a minha.

Minhas próprias mãos arrastaram seu caminho até seu cabelo, juntando um punhado de seus cabelos bronze. Arrepios subiram por todo meu corpo e um calor morno se acumulou entre minhas pernas. Tudo parecia tão... bom... eu queria mais e parecia que ele queria isso também. Com a ousadia que eu não sabia que eu possuía, eu empurrei para trás incitando Edward a ficar em suas costas enquanto ele me puxou junto com ele. Meu cabelo caiu em volta de nós e, por um momento, foi tão fácil bloquear tudo para fora. Eu peguei minha necessidade de apoio quando pressionei meu peito contra o seu, ganhando um gemido baixo e longo.

Eu me senti poderosa e sexy quando senti a urgência de seu toque, sua boca, sua língua com fome contra a minha. E então sua mão roçou o lado do meu peito, e isso de repente foi demais, muito rápido. _O que você está fazendo? Você não está pronta para isso!_ Com o pouco controle que eu tinha, me afastei ofegando por ar.

Ele pareceu um pouco magoado quando eu me afastei e eu me movi para rapidamente beijar seu beicinho. "Edward, não é que eu não... você sabe." Eu senti como se meu rosto estivesse pegando fogo, a vergonha trazendo um blush novo. "É só que... bem eu... eu nunca… você sabe…"

Levou um momento, mas quando ele finalmente se deu conta, ele pareceu... surpreso? "Você quer dizer... nunca?" Eu mordi meu lábio, balançando a cabeça.

Não sei por que, mas senti a necessidade de esclarecer. "Eu só nunca fui beijada... nada, você sabe... além disso".

Quando ele não disse nada de imediato, as inseguranças começaram a borbulhar para a superfície. _Ótimo, ele não vai querer ficar comigo agora porque eu sou virgem. __E então, mesmo que dormirmos juntos, eu vou ser terrível e ele vai odiar isso e nunca mais vai querer fazer isso comigo de novo._ Não havia, obviamente, nenhuma maneira que eu poderia ter evitado esta conversa, mas eu realmente queria que não tivesse que acontecer, de qualquer maneira.

E então ele estava me abraçando, beijando minha testa. "Bella, não fique envergonhada. Eu espero que você não pense que eu... espere qualquer coisa de você. Mas, eu vou dizer a você agora, você é muito tentadora para o seu próprio bem." Como se para provar seu ponto, ele começou a mordiscar minha clavícula exposta. "Seu gosto... é como a felicidade." E então ele arrastou seu nariz para cima do meu pescoço e respirou em meu ouvido. "Seu cheiro é como... uma campina cheia de frésias." Eu tremi quando ele traçou a concha da minha orelha com sua língua enquanto uma mão começou a deslizar a parte de fora da minha coxa. "E sua pele... é como a mais fina seda... eu amo sentir sua pele contra a minha." Finalmente, sua mão veio para descansar no meu quadril e eu tinha sido oficialmente reduzida a uma poça de luxúria.

Antes que meu cérebro cheio de luxúria pudesse processar o movimento, ele estava pairando sobre mim, seus olhos em chamas com intensidade. "Mas Bella, eu não quero apressar nada." E, assim como veio, a brincadeira havia desaparecido de sua voz. "Eu nunca quero que você se sinta pressionada." Seu polegar escovou sobre a minha bochecha, sua voz um sussurro rouco, "Eu quero saborear cada momento com você".

Ele abaixou-se para dominar os meus lábios com o dele e então começou a trilhar para o sul, através da minha mandíbula, descendo meu pescoço. O som da minha respiração alterada a única coisa quebrando o silêncio do seu quarto enquanto seus lábios continuavam seu ataque. "Mas eu também quero deixar uma coisa muito clara, Bella." E então ele abaixou seu corpo cuidadosamente para que eu pudesse sentir cada centímetro rígido dele pressionando contra mim, sua muito óbvia ereção forçando através de seu jeans. "Nunca duvide do meu desejo por você".

Era como se ele estivesse despertando algo dentro de mim enquanto ele continuou a violar os meus lábios, pescoço e ombros com beijos rudes. Eu estava tão completamente excitada, mas também intimidada. Ele claramente sabia o que estava fazendo, que botões pressionar e exatamente quando e onde colocar seu toque. O medo ainda estava lá, mas outra coisa também estava lá - a curiosidade. Eu queria saber como ele... parecia, como era... o gosto dele, como ele era quando gozava e, mais importante, o que seria sentir quando finalmente cruzássemos a última fronteira. Eu queria saber o que ele sentiria… dentro de mim.

Mas, por agora, isto teria de ser suficiente. Porque não importa o quão fácil era fantasiar sobre _estar_ com Edward, eu apenas não estava lá ainda. Tão clichê e colegial como isso soava, quando Edward e eu finalmente fizéssemos amor, eu queria que fosse especial. Eu não queria apressar isso. Eu queria que isso fosse realmente um ato de amor, não desejo. Então, por agora, eu me entreguei aos seus beijos, suas carícias, e ansiosamente esperava pelo dia em que eu superaria o meu medo e me entregaria completamente a Edward. Como a meia-noite chegou e se foi, nós desejamos um ao outro um Feliz Ano Novo e eu adormeci em seus braços sonhando com o dia em que eu já não estaria com medo...

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ E então, finalmente parece que esses dois se acertaram... e as coisas começam a esquentar... O próximo cap. está pronto, então se tiver pelo menos 10 reviews aqui, será postado ainda essa semana, portanto... mãos a obra! Bjs... __**Ju**_


	23. Corando

**Capítulo 23 – Corando**

_Tradutora: Illem Assumpção_

Eu estava no meio do melhor sonho e, até mesmo com o conhecimento de que eu estava de fato sonhando não poderia tirar o quão incrível ele era. Sonhei que Edward e eu estávamos deitados em uma campina enorme e circular, o sol estava brilhando e nós estávamos apenas casualmente deitados na grama abraçados um ao outro. Meu estômago ainda vibrava quando eu me lembrava de quando ele me disse que eu cheirava a uma campina cheia de frésias e eu acho que isso era a base do meu atual sonho. Certa o bastante, em todo o perímetro da campina havia frésias, todas perfeitamente belas e perfumadas.

Edward começou a brincadeira beijando a minha cabeça, em seguida espalhando seus beijos de borboleta através da minha testa, meu nariz, meus lábios, do meu queixo até a minha orelha e depois no meu pescoço. Porque eu sabia que isso era um sonho, eu deixei tudo isso ir; minhas inseguranças, meus medos e eu me entreguei ao seu toque. Eu cantarolava com satisfação quando seus beijos demoraram na minha clavícula e foi quando eu senti seus dedos fortes e ágeis brincando com a barra inferior da minha camiseta. Eu suspirei seu nome concedendo-lhe permissão enquanto seus dedos deslizaram até debaixo da minha camiseta e minha pele crepitou com o seu toque elétrico.

Eu engasguei em um leve choque quando sua cabeça se moveu e, antes que eu tivesse a chance de procurar por ele, eu senti seus lábios no meu estômago. Suas mãos começaram a trabalhar na barra da minha camiseta para cima, seus lábios beijando a carne recém exposta e eu arqueei minhas costas silenciosamente implorando por mais. Eu praticamente podia sentir seu hálito quente acariciar minha pele e parecia tão real... tão real... eu estava receosa que eu nunca iria querer acordar deste sonho. E então eu senti isso... sua língua quando ele pressionou um beijo de boca aberta logo abaixo do meu umbigo. Eu ouvi meu gemido alto em meus ouvidos... demasiado alto para ser um sonho...

E então ele riu contra a minha barriga... muito real... oh Deus! Meus olhos dispararam abertos e eu fiquei imediatamente tensa. Assim que eu peguei a visão de seu cabelo bronze abaixo de mim, eu joguei minhas mãos sobre o meu rosto em completa e absoluta vergonha. Eu acho que amaldiçoei, mas eu estava mortificada demais para buscar no meu cérebro além do pensamento de que eu pensei que era apenas um sonho que estava realmente acontecendo.

Eu senti-o se deslocar ao meu lado e eu podia sentir pelo seu calor que seu rosto estava agora mesmo junto ao meu. "Bella? Bella, me desculpe... Eu não pretendia..."

Eu senti-o começar a se afastar com o seu pedido de desculpas e eu não podia permitir isso. Então eu engoli a minha mortificação e puxei minhas mãos para longe do meu rosto. O olhar em seu rosto era de cortar o coração e eu só tinha de beijá-lo agora. Com toda a força que eu consegui, eu usei minhas mãos para puxar seu rosto para o meu, pressionando um leve beijo em seus lábios virados para baixo.

"Edward, está tudo bem." _Não realmente, mas não é culpa sua_. "Não se sinta mal. Eu apenas... eu pensei... que eu estava sonhando." Senti-me corar de novo, mas desta vez, antes que eu pudesse cobrir o meu rosto, os lábios de Edward estavam em minhas bochechas superaquecidas.

"Não fique constrangida," ele tentou amenizar, "eu apenas sinto como se estivesse me aproveitando de você. Eu pensei que você estivesse acordada. Você... disse o meu nome." Eu o vi corar um pouco quando ele mudou-se para ocultar seu rosto na dobra do meu pescoço.

Suspirei quando senti seus lábios fazerem cócegas na pele sensível atrás da minha orelha. "Edward, não pense isso..." Sua língua corria rapidamente e eu perdi minha linha de pensamento. Ele soltou um sussurro baixo e eu tremi involuntariamente. "Edward..."

"Você está acordada agora?" Eu podia ouvir e sentir o sorriso em seus lábios, a malícia em sua voz, antes dele pegar o lóbulo da minha orelha em sua boca. Ele sussurrou de novo quando eu senti seus dentes pastorearem a pele; leve o suficiente para provocar-me ao ponto da loucura, mas forte o suficiente para que eu realmente sentisse isso. Ele soprou sobre a pele agora úmida e eu estremeci de novo. "Frio?

Eu estava envergonhada, confusa, frustrada e tão completamente excitada que eu não sabia como responder. Como eu deveria explicar que eu estava completamente o oposto de frio? Eu estava quente, pegando fogo, queimando com desejo... então _nada_ de frio. Entre o meu sonho, que eu acho que era mais real do que nunca, e o que ele estava fazendo em mim agora, eu podia sentir o calor úmido entre as minhas coxas e isso era quase constrangedor.

Eu podia sentir meu controle escorregando e eu sabia que se isso continuasse eu acabaria me entregando a ele, e eu ainda estava petrificada com as ramificações disso. Então, mesmo que eu pudesse senti-lo duro contra a minha coxa, mesmo que eu estivesse molhada e pronta, mesmo que eu o amasse e quisesse expressar esse amor, eu me afastei porque eu ainda estava muito assustada. Ele suspirou contra meus lábios, olhos fechados, então eu não podia lê-los e, por um momento, eu me preocupei.

Mas então ele abriu os olhos e eu pude ver que ele não fugiria... pelo menos não neste momento. Os cantos de sua boca levantaram-se num sorriso amável e ele pressionou mais um beijo em meus lábios angustiados. Aqui estávamos nós de novo, lutando com a intimidade, e eu não sabia como consertar isso. Eu queria mais, mas eu não sabia como deixar isso caminhar. Eu beijei o que eu pude alcançar em seu rosto enquanto eu o segurava para mim, tentando tranqüilizá-lo de que estava tudo bem, e ele me permitiu. Por enquanto isto parecia ser o suficiente, mas eu continuei preocupada sobre quando sua paciência se esgotasse.

Continuamos a nos beijar e nos acariciar um pouco mais antes de Edward ter que ir trabalhar, deixando-me sozinha para refletir sobre as coisas. Naturalmente, porém, os meus pensamentos pareciam limitados ao desenvolvimento do nosso relacionamento físico e eu tinha um monte de perguntas e nenhuma coragem de perguntá-las. Enquanto eu estava no banho eu ainda podia sentir onde a evidência do seu 'desejo' por mim foi pressionada contra a minha perna há apenas alguns minutos atrás. Isso foi meu entendimento de que se ele não... cuidasse disso... isso poderia ser muito desconfortável, e me fez pensar se ele... estaria cuidando disso... sozinho.

E então minha mente começou a imaginar como pareceria e então eu me vi na necessidade de... cuidar de mim mesma... pensando nele... duro... grande... porque eu poderia dizer pelo que eu senti que ele não era nada senão bem dotado. Guh. Sob o fluxo contínuo de água quente, eu quase podia acreditar que ele estava no chuveiro comigo. Eu quase poderia acreditar que as minhas mãos eram as dele quando elas deslizaram sobre os meus seios lisos, pegando nos meus mamilos duros. Eu choraminguei, o som ecoando enquanto suas mãos deslizaram pelo meu estômago, minhas pernas se espalhando para ele.

Eu suspirei o seu nome, ouvindo sua voz baixa e rouca em minha mente enquanto ele fazia o mesmo. Mas quando suas mãos deslizaram passando pelas minhas dobras, a umidade que se acumulou ali não era do meu chuveiro. Seus dedos longos e fortes provocando minha entrada lisa, circulando meu clitóris e eu caí para trás de encontro à parede fria de azulejo. Ele se ajoelhou na minha frente de modo que seu rosto estava em meu núcleo e logo sua boca substituiu seus dedos e eu era um caso perdido. Alguns momentos depois, eu gritei com a minha libertação, ofegante. Abri meus olhos, não me lembrando quando eles se fecharam, e controlei minha respiração antes de retomar a minha rotina normal no chuveiro. _Uau, eu acho que precisava disso_. Eu ri de mim mesma percebendo que os meus pensamentos tinham vindo em círculos completos quando eu novamente me perguntei se Edward teve que fazer a mesma coisa.

Algum tempo mais tarde naquela noite ele se esgueirou para a cama comigo como se fosse rotina - seu corpo enrolando em torno do meu. No momento que caiu para trás adormecido, eu fiz o meu melhor para memorizar esta sensação de contentamento completo. A memória da semana passada ainda estava muito fresca e ter passado o dia sozinha enquanto ele trabalhava não tinha sido agradável. Eu só queria absorver esse sentimento e arquivar para aqueles momentos em que eu estivesse sozinha e os pensamentos obscuros não me deixassem. Então, quando sua respiração fez cócegas no cabelo na minha nuca, suspirei feliz sabendo que, por enquanto, eu estava segura em seus braços.

Eu estava preocupada que este sentimento nunca fosse embora; que eu sempre me agarrasse a ele desesperadamente quando estivéssemos juntos porque eu ainda estava esperando o momento em que ele fugiria de novo. Senti um disparo de medo percorrer meu sistema quando eu me permiti pensar realmente sobre isso - o que seria se ele realmente me deixasse mais uma vez, para o bem. Eu não sei se eu sobreviveria, nem se eu iria querer. Edward era a minha vida agora e não havia como voltar atrás. Eu me aninhei de volta contra seu tórax sólido e o aspirei profundamente uma vez, deixando sua essência me acalmar. Eu teria apenas que resignar-me a apreciar cada momento possível com ele enquanto ele pudesse porque eu ainda não conseguia me livrar da sensação que o meu tempo com ele era finito. Mas eu teria que bloquear esse pensamento para longe por agora porque, por agora, eu estava segura, por agora estávamos juntos e isso é tudo que eu precisava.

Edward tinha acabado de acertar o botão soneca do meu despertador pela segunda vez e estava feliz de compartilhar o seu novo passatempo favorito - tentar manter-me na cama. Normalmente, eu adoraria jogar direito com ele, mas hoje era diferente. Hoje eu tinha que ir trabalhar e eu seria obrigada a deixar a minha bolha com Edward. Eu teria que colocar a aparência de uma professora inteligente e confiante. Mas quando ele continuou a mordiscar minha clavícula exposta, eu achei cada vez mais difícil lembrar por que eu queria sair da cama.

"Edward... eu... eu tenho que me levantar.." Meus olhos ainda estavam fechados, meu próprio corpo traiçoeiramente se entregando para o seu toque. Ele murmurou alguma coisa contra a minha pele enquanto suas mãos se mudaram para segurar meu quadril com firmeza no colchão, tornando quase impossível escapar. "Edward..."

Suas mãos apertaram levemente enquanto eu tentava menear meu caminho livre enquanto sua boca continuou seu ataque no meu pescoço e ombros. Até agora, eu estava segurando os lençóis, tentando não ceder à atração irresistível de jogar meus braços em seu pescoço, para deixar minhas mãos explorarem as suas costas e ombros fortes e musculosos. Eu sabia que se me entregasse, apenas seria muito mais difícil me afastar.

"Mmm... fique comigo... diga que está doente..." Sua voz era áspera, baixa, devido a ser cedo, e isso só fez a sua voz naturalmente sedutora mais atraente. "Fique comigo..."

Ele se mexeu na cama de modo que sua perna estava entre as minhas, metade do seu corpo agora pressionando contra o meu e teria sido tão fácil me entregar. Suas mãos encontraram as minhas cerradas em punhos nos lençóis e seus dedos fortes facilmente soltaram meu aperto puxando minhas mãos livres. Seus dedos se uniram aos meus, ele puxou minhas mãos para cima da minha cabeça e eu não poderia tê-lo parado se eu quisesse.

"Edward... por favor... eu tenho que me levantar... não faça isso mais difícil do que já é." Seus lábios se juntaram ao meu pescoço e eu sabia que ele deixaria uma marca, mas eu não conseguia me importar no momento.

"É tão difícil como isso?" Um gemido feroz saiu de minha garganta quando ele empurrou seus quadris contra minha perna, esfregando sua ereção matinal contra a minha coxa. Ele fez isso de novo e eu pude sentir minha própria excitação derramando em minha calcinha.

Meu alarme disparou novamente, puxando-me de meus olhos embaçados e cheios de luxúria e Edward gemeu em meu pescoço. "Eu sinto muito, Edward." Ele afastou-se libertando minhas mãos, mas não antes de seus lábios encontrarem os meus novamente.

Uma mão quente repousava sobre meu rosto quando eu abri meus olhos pela primeira vez esta manhã e encontrei meu Edward sorrindo para mim. "Não se desculpe. É minha culpa por me deixar levar. Você pode me perdoar?"

Suas palavras foram todas sinceras, mas o brilho em seus olhos e o sorriso em seus lábios estavam provocando. "Eu não sei..." Era quase impossível manter uma cara séria, mas eu não pude resistir ao desejo de provocá-lo de volta. "O que há nele pra mim?"

Eu reprimi uma risada com a expressão séria em seu rosto, enquanto ele aparentava refletir. "Que tal um encontro? Um encontro real. Só você e eu... jantar... cinema... beijos..."

Eu encontrei-me corando novamente, no que era aparentemente um convite inocente. Eu não sei por que, mas a idéia de sair em um encontro real com Edward era estranhamente excitante. Seu sorriso tornou-se torto enquanto ele me olhava pensar sobre sua proposta. "Bem, quando você coloca isso assim... você está perdoado".

Seu sorriso tornou-se deslumbrante pouco antes dele trazer sua boca de volta para a minha, meus lábios ainda virados em um sorriso. Ele começou a salpicar beijos ásperos em todo o meu rosto, no meu pescoço e eu não conseguia segurar o riso. "Edward! Pare! Você vai me fazer chegar atrasada!"

Ele rolou para o lado puxando-me com ele, fazendo-me ganir quando eu aterrisei em seu peito sólido. "Eu gosto disso... acordar ao seu lado... acordar com você".

Eu derreti um pouco, meu coração inchando ao ponto em que era quase difícil respirar. "Eu também." E assim o clima entre nós foi de sexual, para divertido, para dolorosamente doce. Ele levou uma mão para acariciar meu rosto e depois pelos meus cabelos. Se fosse fisicamente possível, eu tenho certeza que teria ronronando com a sensação.

Nós compartilhamos um beijo doce, um que falava mais do amor em construção entre nós, do que a luxúria, antes de eu estar finalmente liberada do seu domínio – agora eu realmente não queria deixar isso, naturalmente. Mas uma olhada para o relógio me disse que eu precisaria colocar meu traseiro em movimento e entrar no banho se eu quisesse chegar no trabalho a tempo, e foi assim que eu terminei o meu banho, sozinha, ficando pronta para o meu primeiro dia de volta.

Não foi até que eu tinha tomado banho, me vestido e estava passando um pouco de maquiagem suave que eu encontrei-a... "Edward!"

Ele veio batendo através da porta do banheiro, completamente desgrenhado, "O quê? Você está bem?" Eu gostaria de ficar aborrecida com o fato de que ele parecia estar convencido que eu estava em algum tipo de risco grave. Ele precisava aprender que essa era a minha voz irritada, não a minha voz com medo.

Eu levantei o meu cabelo para longe do meu pescoço olhando para ele através do espelho e apontei com raiva para a marca. "Não! Olhe o que você fez!" Talvez daqui a anos, quando eu não estivesse tão envergonhada, eu poderia ser capaz de olhar para este momento e rir do tom absurdamente alto da minha voz. Mas neste momento, não havia nada de engraçado sobre a grande mancha roxa – chupada - que praticamente gritava na minha pele normalmente pálida.

Ainda levemente assustado, ele olhou para o meu reflexo no espelho e então vi seus olhos se moverem para baixo para o grande hematoma no meu pescoço acima da minha clavícula e depois de volta para os meus olhos. Só que, todas as preocupações já não estavam em seus olhos quando ele olhou para cima, e tinham sido substituídas com um olhar de realização. Ele estava inteiramente muito satisfeito consigo mesmo e eu bufei de raiva ligeiramente.

Ele deu um passo para frente e de repente eu estava ciente de seu cheiro de novo quando ele trouxe suas mãos aos meus ombros. Ele manteve seus olhos trancados com os meus no espelho quando ele se inclinou para baixo, inclinando ligeiramente a cabeça para que sua boca estivesse bem acima da marca.

"Me desculpe Bella, mas... eu meio que gosto disso." Então quando eu estava tomando um fôlego para responder, ele beijou levemente sobre o hematoma, enviando um arrepio na minha espinha.

Tive que fechar os olhos rapidamente para ganhar o controle das minhas funções cerebrais superiores e eu senti a raiva derreter até o ponto onde eu não conseguia sequer lembrar sobre o que eu estava com raiva. Ele beijou a marca novamente e suas mãos deslizaram pelos meus braços, eu sabia que tinha que parar com isso se eu tinha alguma esperança de conseguir sair do meu apartamento. "Edward... não comece de novo".

Ele riu contra a minha pele, se afastando, nem mesmo tentando parecer arrependido. "Desculpe".

Eu balancei a cabeça tristemente e me voltei para enfrentá-lo. "Edward bobinho, se não fosse tão cedo da manhã e se eu não corresse o risco de chegar atrasada ao meu primeiro dia de volta às aulas depois das férias de inverno, eu teria ficado feliz em ficar na cama com você. Você sabe disso, certo?"

Seus braços envolveram vagamente em volta das minhas costas, os meus fazendo o mesmo gesto em torno de seus quadris. "Bella bobinha, a única razão de você estar aqui agora e não na cama comigo é porque eu _deixei_ você sair." Ele sorriu, deixando aquilo afundar por um instante e eu corei um pouco quando a imagem de mim presa à cama com algemas passou em minha mente. "Agora vá, vá para o trabalho. Não podemos deixar que você se atrase no seu primeiro dia de volta às aulas".

Como eu consegui chegar na escola a tempo foi um pouco misterioso para mim tendo em conta o tipo de manhã que eu tive, mas eu não estava exatamente reclamando. Era apenas... novo. Era de alguma forma emocionante e... assustador. Pela primeira vez na minha vida havia alguém para me ver sair de manhã e esperando por mim quando eu chegasse em casa, e esse não era meu pai. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu tinha um alguém. _Eu tenho um alguém!_ Eu penso que o mais importante, que ele era alguém que fazia meu coração pular. Era alguém que me enchia de felicidade que eu nunca tinha conhecido antes. Era um alguém por quem eu estava realmente apaixonada.

Quando eu estava do lado de fora da porta da minha sala eu pude ver os zumbis que costumavam ser estudantes de forma instável fazerem o seu regresso à escola. Senti-me mal por eles sabendo que, se não fosse pela maneira que eu tinha sido acordada esta manhã, eu teria ficado tão descontente e grogue como eles. Mas eu sorri para mim mesma, girei a cabeça ligeiramente resistindo à vontade de passar o meu dedo sobre a marca de Edward. Muito em breve o sinal tocou e eu tive que forçar minha mente de volta para o momento e tentar me lembrar como essa coisa de ser-uma-professora funcionava.

Felizmente os alunos pareciam estar em estado de choque enquanto discretamente passavam de uma classe para outra e se esforçavam para se reacostumar a estar na escola. Eu sabia que, eventualmente, isso passaria e eles estariam de volta ao grupo de adolescentes falantes e levados pela ansiedade que eram. Mas, por agora – eu fiquei aliviada que eles eram facilmente controlados. Fez-me sentir menos culpada quando minha mente vagava continuamente de volta para Edward e tudo o que tinha acontecido durante a pausa de inverno. Eu ainda achava tudo muito bom para ser verdade, mas, pelo menos agora, eu tinha a marca para provar que era realmente real.

Eu encontrei minha mente vagando enquanto a classe tomava notas calmamente e lia sobre o material que eu tinha dado a eles. Olhei ao redor para os alunos da minha turma e, por qualquer que seja o motivo, o pensamento que me ocorreu é que a maioria dessas crianças já deve ter tido relações sexuais e eu não tive. Alguma parte do meu cérebro registrou o fato de que esse processo de pensamento não podia ser totalmente adequado neste cenário, mas era tarde demais. Eu brincava com a gola alta da minha camisa, sorrindo interiormente com a marca que Edward deixou-me esta manhã. E bem... isso apenas me fez pensar sobre o que eu senti na minha perna antes de eu finalmente conseguir permissão para sair da cama.

Desde o Ano Novo eu tinha sido a recebedora feliz de suas afeições, mas eu também estava me tornando cada vez mais consciente de quão grande e duro ele ficava quando nós nos... acariciávamos, como diria Alice. Minha cabeça caiu em minhas mãos para cobrir o rubor no meu rosto quando o diabinho no meu ombro fez uma dança apontando o dedo para mim, rindo do fato de que eu nunca tinha visto um... _pênis_... na vida real. _Deus, eu não posso nem mesmo pensar na palavra sem corar... como eu serei capaz de... tocá-lo_? Olhei de volta para a minha classe, desejando saber se eu não estaria mais satisfeita do outro lado da mesa em lugar deste.

Então, o medo chutou para fora e a preocupação de que eu seria ruim para ele. Ele era apenas bom demais, praticamente um profissional quando se tratava de me provocar e me excitar. Eu queria ser capaz de fazer o mesmo com ele. Eu queria ser capaz de pensar sobre o seu... _pênis_... e o que eu queria fazer com ele sem corar como a tola inexperiente e insegura que eu era. Eu olhei novamente para meus alunos, _se eles podem fazer isso, então eu posso_. Eu não tinha idéia de como eu estava indo para superar meus problemas do ensino médio com a intimidade, mas eu estava determinada a fazê-lo – logo. Meu desejo, não necessidade, de estar com Edward fisicamente estava rapidamente substituindo a minha insegurança.

Assim que eu me sentei com meu almoço eu peguei Alice me olhando enquanto ela caminhava para mim. Seu olhar era calculado e eu sabia que ela não tinha nada de bom. _Ela não iria realmente tentar conversar sobre Edward e eu no meio da sala dos professores...ela iria? _Ela sorriu docemente para mim uma vez que ela percebeu que eu a vi e o brilho em seus olhos me disse mais do que eu jamais quis saber. Olhei ao redor nervosamente, verificando para ver quem mais estava no alcance da voz e tive o prazer de ver apenas Ângela e um casal de professores que eu não conhecia da equipe do 9° ano.

Eu relaxei um pouco quando Ângela veio sentar-se à mesa comigo pouco antes de Alice e silenciosamente qualquer que seja a força maior por me conceder um alivio. Nós cumprimentamos umas às outras, trocamos de volta o genérico voto de 'bem-vinda' e então Alice sucedeu.

"Então, Ângela, como a vida de recém-casada está para você?" Alice sorriu docemente, uma imagem de inocência para quem não a conhecia bem.

Ângela surpreendeu-me piscando um sorriso tímido, apenas o menor indício de um rubor nas bochechas. "Muito boa, obrigada".

Olhei para frente e para trás entre minhas duas amigas e eu tive a nítida sensação de que elas estavam conspirando contra mim. "E Bella, eu não tenho visto ou ouvido falar de você em tudo desde o casamento. Diga-me, como Edward_ está _funcionando esses dias?" _Eu odeio isso quando eu estou certa. _

Tanto Ângela como Alice sorriram docemente para mim e, naturalmente, eu senti a propagação do calor em meu rosto. "Ele está bem".

Alice bufou enquanto Ângela riu por trás de suas mãos. "Eu aposto que ele está".

"Alice!" Eu assobiei através de meus dentes. Ela e Ângela apenas riram de mim e eu encolhi em meu assento, o apetite há muito esquecido.

"Oh, Bella, não se curve tanto dessa forma. Estamos apenas felizes por você." Ângela foi gentil o bastante para tentar aliviar a tensão, enquanto Alice ainda parecia inteiramente muito satisfeita consigo mesma. "Eu tenho que dizer, porém, eu não tinha idéia que vocês dois eram um item! E então no casamento... bem, foi uma agradável surpresa. Você merece ser feliz, Bella".

"Obrigada Ângela." Eu senti o rubor esvair-se levemente para longe com a bondade de Ângela, mas não completamente. Eu não tinha pensado no fato de que as pessoas estariam tão investidas na minha relação com Edward.

Na minha mente ainda era uma questão muito particular. Eu falhei em considerar que isso ainda era Forks e que a fofoca era inevitável; foi quando eu me lembrei dos olhares que recebi de Lauren e Jéssica no casamento. Eu fiz uma careta quando eu pensei sobre todas as possíveis mentiras que elas poderiam estar espalhando ao redor neste exato momento e minha mudança repentina de humor não passou despercebida.

"Não se preocupe, não vou envergonhá-la aqui. Eu estou economizando para mais tarde." Alice estava parte tranqüilizadora e parte provocadora ao ponto onde eu pude dar a ela um meio sorriso antes dela se levantar e me deixar sozinha com Ângela. Eu acho que deveria ter visto a conversa-de-garotas chegando, mas então, novamente, eu estava em minha bolha Edward.

Não foi até que eu estava de volta à minha sala de aula após o almoço, ficando pronta para minha última aula do dia, que eu me lembrei quem estava nesta classe - James. Tudo que eu poderia fazer era esperar que ele estivesse tão morto como o resto dos estudantes hoje. Infelizmente, porém, ficou claro a partir do momento que ele passeou com prazer com uma madeira pesada em seu ombro, que ele quase parecia ansioso por estar de volta, o que me preocupou.

Quando todas as minhas aulas anteriores tinham ido sem muitas interrupções, encontrei-me tendo que parar várias vezes para responder as perguntas de James - a maioria das quais eram perguntas sem sentido que eu estava convencida que serviam apenas para me dar nos nervos. Eu não poderia dizer se a minha memória dele tinha simplesmente desaparecido, nublada por meu Edward, ou se a borda ligeiramente frenética em seus olhos era uma novidade. Lembrei-me muito bem de quando eu estava no lugar de meus alunos para saber que neste momento, as aplicações das faculdades estavam no correio e isso era geralmente quando os senioritis***** começavam a chutar para fora. Eu suponho que o que me surpreendia mais era sobre o sentimento intenso que James parecia desprender.

_*__Senioritis__: __é uma expressão coloquial usada nos Estados Unidos e Canadá para descrever a diminuição da motivação para os estudos apresentada por alunos que estão chegando ao fim das suas carreiras do ensino médio. __É geralmente dito que incluem: lentidão, procrastinação, apatia em relação ao trabalho da escola, um sentimento de direito ou privilégio e uma tendência para a evasão escolar. Muitos alunos do ensino médio encontram-se em um tipo de situação pato manco: seus planos são feitos e um novo capítulo em sua vida está prestes a começar, terminando assim o capítulo atual (o termo atual separando-os da faculdade) torna-se apenas uma formalidade ou "Padrão de Exploração__". __Apesar de que os formandos do ensino médio tendem a ser a maior parte das vítimas, calouros e do segundo ano também são conhecidos por tê-lo._

Esta deveria ser supostamente a época do ano quando os veteranos começavam a chutar para trás e tentavam remar o seu caminho até a formatura. Claro, eles ainda tinham que manter suas notas altas para que eles não perdessem nenhuma bolsa de estudos, mas a parte mais difícil tinha acabado. Eu ainda podia lembrar os "dias de pulo dos veteranos"* e como muitas vezes eu era apenas aquela de um punhado de alunos em sala de aula. Eu nunca entendi o que todo mundo fazia nesses dias. Forks não era exatamente uma cidade interessante. Mas, novamente, só havia um chefe de polícia na cidade e eu era a única que tinha que me preocupar com a reação dele quando ele vinha para casa almoçar e me encontrava faltando às aulas.

_*__Dia de pulo dos veteranos (Senior Skip Day)__: o dia em que todos os veteranos do ensino médio "pulam" a escola e vão para outro lugar, ou seja, matam aula!_

Acho que eu estava tão aliviada com a minha classe, se não mais, quando finalmente o sinal tocou. Com mais energia do que eu tinha testemunhado todo o dia, eles correram para fora da minha sala deixando apenas James para trás. Ele meticulosamente reuniu seus pertences, mas não deu nenhuma indicação de que queria falar comigo. Se eu estava sendo honesta comigo mesma, eu estava um pouco assustada com seu comportamento. Finalmente ele foi embora e eu estava bem consciente do sentimento de alívio que inundou o meu sistema quando ele finalmente foi embora. Eu sacudi a cabeça na segurança da minha sala de aula vazia tentando me convencer de que James tinha sido sempre tão estranho e eu só precisava me acostumar com isso novamente.

Eu não deixei muito tempo para fixar-me no mistério de James quando uma pequena duende diabólica escolheu esse momento para dançar o seu caminho dentro da minha sala. "Oh Bel-la... Bel-la..." Eu ri dela cantando canções de saudação. "Hora de contar".

Ela se empoleirou em uma das mesas na minha frente e eu contei a ela os detalhes da minha conversa com Edward e dei-lhe um breve resumo do meu tempo com ele desde o casamento. Como eu esperava, no entanto, minhas tentativas de encobrir os detalhes 'suculentos' não foram apreciadas.

"Bella! Vamos lá! Você sabe que eu quero detalhes!" Vendo o meu rubor, ela bufou um pouco e puxou uma cadeira para se sentar mais perto de minha mesa. "Qual é o grande problema?"

Pensei nisso por um longo momento – _Qual era __o grande problema__?_ "Eu não sei, Alice, eu apenas... eu nunca estive remotamente perto de ter... você sabe... intimidade com alguém antes. Eu não sei o que estou fazendo e Edward claramente sabe. E, bem... eu... eu não sei o que estou fazendo".

"Bella, você precisa se acalmar. Sério. É apenas um pênis. Todos os homens têm um... e bem, algumas mulheres também, mas isso é algo completamente diferente." Ela balançou a cabeça e acenou com as mãos como se o que ela acabou de dizer fosse completamente normal. "Mas, de volta para você... nós precisamos dessensibilizar você um pouco. Você está muito tensa. Você precisa de pornografia".

Meu queixo caiu no chão enquanto meu rosto queimava com o que era provavelmente o rubor mais intenso que eu já experimentei. _Alice acabou de me dizer para olhar pornografia! _

"O quê? É só pornografia. Com o que mais você deveria aprender e superar o seu medo?" Sua voz era incrédula, como se estivéssemos discutindo o tempo e não... pornografia.

"Mas Alice... é... é... p-pornografia." Eu tive que sussurrar a palavra como uma pequena adolescente dizendo 'merda' pela primeira vez.

Ela riu... alto, acrescentando à minha humilhação. "Ok, então nada de pornografia. Nós apenas precisamos encontrar outro meio que você fique mais à vontade. O que basicamente se resume à internet ou livros".

Eu ainda não conseguia concluir sobre a forma como essa conversa não parecia intimidá-la em tudo. Isso me fez pensar, "Alice, você teve... você sabe... com Jasper?"

Fiquei envergonhada apenas perguntando a ela, mas ela apenas riu novamente e eu não senti nenhuma vergonha por trás disso. "Bella bobinha, você pode querer trabalhar em dizer as palavras se você tiver mesmo algum plano de realmente fazer sexo." Eu tive que revirar meus olhos, um pouco irritada, mas eu sabia que tinha que fazer. "Sim, Jasper e eu temos relações sexuais, muitas vezes, na verdade. É incrível. Mas ele é o único homem com quem eu já tive relações sexuais".

Ela tinha um olhar sonhador, o que fez de alguma forma o constrangimento mais fácil de suportar. "Nunca houve dúvida em minha mente que ele era a pessoa com quem eu queria compartilhar isso." Seus olhos estavam vidrados ligeiramente, um sorriso conhecedor nos lábios. "Eu fiz outras coisas antes, mas eu nunca me senti pronta para ter sexo e agora eu sei por que - eu estava esperando por Jasper".

Sua realização atingiu um acorde em mim porque eu não podia evitar de sentir como talvez fosse a mesma coisa com Edward - apenas para um extremo. A forma como me sentia com Edward, o que eu sentia ao seu redor, mesmo o jeito que eu me sentia só de pensar nele era diferente de qualquer outra coisa que eu já conheci. Dizem que tudo acontece por uma razão e desta vez eu podia acreditar nisso.

"Mas, de volta para você - o que será Bella? Livros ou internet?" A diversão estava de volta em sua voz e eu estava ciente do fato de que ela estava gostando disso um pouco mais do que deveria.

Eu não podia acreditar que eu estava realmente, seriamente considerando as vantagens de buscar informações sobre sexo na internet ou em um livro. Embora a internet tivesse a garantia do anonimato, eu não tinha certeza de quão confiável são alguns desses sites. Livros foram escritos por pessoas certificadas e tiveram que passar por certos controles antes de ir para impressão, de modo que parecia factível.

"Você está pensando demais." Alice bufou , "Apenas vá pegar um livro - você parece ser uma pessoa de livro. E então você pode usar a internet para complementar suas pesquisas." Ela tocou minha mão, satisfeita, como se ela tivesse acabado de resolver todos os meus problemas e prontamente me disse exatamente onde tinha uma livraria local para encontrar os livros. Algo me disse que esse conhecimento vinha de uma experiência pessoal.

Voltar para a rotina de trabalho foi um pouco fácil demais e no terceiro dia de volta parecia que nunca tínhamos tido uma pausa. Edward continuou a me torturar todas as manhãs e eu amava cada momento disso. Mas eu ainda voltava para casa para um apartamento vazio, algo que eu sabia que nunca seria fácil. Eu pensei sobre como Alice e Jasper tinham simplesmente ido morar juntos, mesmo após quase 4 meses de namoro e aqui estava eu desejando que Edward já vivesse comigo.

Suponho que eu estivesse mal acostumada em acordar em seus braços toda manhã e tê-lo esgueirando-se para a cama comigo toda noite. Suponho que não era o ritmo mais convencional para um namoro ou relacionamento, mas de alguma forma esse tipo de coisa apenas não parecia ser a questão para mim. O importante era que estávamos juntos e não importava de que forma ou de outra adotamos isso. A desvantagem para o nosso atual arranjo, no entanto, era que o nosso tempo juntos nunca era realmente gasto conversando. Eu não estava exatamente reclamando, mas eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teríamos que conversar e discutir coisas que um casal discutia; coisas como arranjos de vida, família, o futuro... coisas que eu tendia a evitar discutir por medo de assustá-lo novamente. Eu não poderia dizer se era a evasão ou o otimismo que me fazia acreditar que, quando o momento fosse certo, as conversas aconteceriam por si mesmas.

Edward tinha que trabalhar de novo, então hoje era o dia perfeito para fugir para a livraria e começar a minha 'pesquisa'. Alice me atirava punhais significativamente com os olhos a cada chance que ela tinha, e as tentativas de Edward para me convencer a permanecer na cama pela manhã estavam se tornando cada vez mais difíceis de ignorar. Havia também o fim de semana iminente. Edward estaria trabalhando no turno da manhã, então nós teríamos a noite de sexta e todo o sábado juntos. Eu tinha decidido que este seria o fim de semana para empurrar os limites e, uma vez que tomei minha decisão, não havia como voltar atrás.

Alice não pôde resistir a um último golpe na minha inocência enquanto ela andava comigo até o estacionamento e eu tive o pensamento de que talvez o caminho do anonimato com a internet teria sido uma idéia melhor. Mas eu estava determinada e não haveria como me parar. Então eu pulei na minha picape e tentei ignorar a agitação nervosa no meu estômago, o suor em minhas mãos e a adrenalina bombeando através das minhas veias. Pela primeira vez, a minha leal música clássica nada fez para acalmar-me, especialmente quando eu fiquei sentada na minha picape estacionada em frente à inofensiva livraria.

Eu bati meus dedos ansiosamente contra o volante pensando se realmente eu tinha a coragem em mim para fazer o que eu estava prestes a fazer. E então eu pensei em Edward... o jeito que ele me beijava e o qual a sensação quando ele pressionava seu quadril contra o meu; e então eu não apenas estava excitada, mas eu também tinha a melhor motivação do mundo para sair da minha picape, entrar na livraria e ir na seção de livros adultos. _Eu posso fazer isso_.

Eu tive uma sensação estranha ao caminhar através da porta, olhando em volta, fora da mira da minha vizinhança. Entre a hora do dia e o fato de que isto era Forks, não Seattle, a loja estava apenas perto de ser deserta. Perfeito. Em um esforço para parecer indiferente, eu li nas prateleiras obras de ficção, então as de não-ficção antes de finalmente fazer o meu caminho até a pequena prateleira com livros sobre sexualidade, que estranhamente foram colocados no meio da loja. Eu teria pensado que o canto de trás seria mais discreto e, novamente, eu estava agradecida pelo fato de que a loja estava quase deserta.

Senti minhas bochechas ficaram vermelhas quando eu olhei os títulos e capas dos livros. Para uma cidade pequena, eles pareciam ter uma coleção decente. Títulos como: A Arte da Sedução; Sexo Real para Mulheres Reais; Como Chupá-lo; Como dar a ele um sexo oral, e não vamos esquecer o clássico Kama Sutra. Enquanto eu olhava sobre a seleção, eu percebi que não tinha idéia do que eu estava procurando. Minha mão trêmula estendeu para agarrar algo chamado, Como ser uma grande amante e eu tive que tomar uma respiração profunda antes de me atrever a abri-lo.

Mas eu não tive a chance de passar da capa antes que um dos meus piores pesadelos tomou vida. "Bella!"

Eu fiz o meu melhor para lançar o livro de volta na prateleira sem perturbar os outros livros e tentei ir embora, mas já era tarde demais - eu tinha sido descoberta. "Hey Embry." _Por favor, não olhe para trás de mim. Por favor, não olhe para a placa. Por favor, não olhe para os livros. _

Ele se inclinou para me dar um abraço, todo sorridente e feliz, ignorando totalmente o meu atual estado de humilhação. "Parece que foi há muito tempo desde a última vez que te vi!" Ele afastou-se ainda segurando meu braço, ainda inconsciente.

Eu sorri nervosamente, genuinamente feliz de vê-lo, mas ainda preocupada sobre onde eu estava. "Parece um tempo muito longo. Como estão as coisas?" Eu dei um passo para longe da prateleira, esperando direcionar a conversa para longe da minha posição atual, mas quando seus olhos se arregalaram, eu sabia que deveria ter apenas ficado onde estava.

"Um, Bells... o que... você estava olhando... livros de sexo?" Sua voz era inteiramente demasiado alta e ele estava inteiramente demasiado divertido para o meu gosto e eu estava além de mortificada.

Eu não podia simplesmente admitir para um dos meus amigos mais antigos, um dos caras, alguém que me viu passar pela puberdade, que eu estava realmente olhando para 'livros de sexo'. _Rápido! Pense em alguma coisa!_ "Ha! Na verdade, eu estava procurando um presente piada para Alice." _Perfeito! Isso pareceu plausível, certo?_

Mas ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Hum... Janeiro é um bocado tarde para compras de Natal... você não acha?"

_Merda__!_ "Hum... sim..." _Por que , oh, por que eu sou uma mentirosa tão terrível?_ Eu sabia que tinha que mudar o tema da conversa e rapidamente, então eu fiz a única coisa que sabia fazer - eu levantei o assunto da sua namorada. "Então, como estão você e Livi?"

Sua sobrancelha permaneceu levantada e ele definitivamente estava sorrindo para mim. Mas ele foi gentil o suficiente para deixar passar. "Ela está muito bem. Nós estamos indo muito bem." Concordei com força, tentando respirar através de minha humilhação. "E eu penso que você e Edward estão indo incrivelmente bem também?"

Bati uma mão na minha testa e gemi. "Embry!" Eu apertei minha cabeça em minhas mãos enquanto ele me trouxe para um abraço.

Seu corpo tremia de tanto rir enquanto ele me segurava. "Desculpe Bells, mas... vamos lá... isso é extremamente hilário".

"Talvez para você!" _Garoto estúpido_. Me afastei, não completamente capaz de encontrar seus olhos e comecei a ir embora. "Podemos talvez ter esta conversa em outro lugar?"

Ele despenteou o meu cabelo alegremente, deixando-me liderar o caminho e felizmente sem qualquer provocação posterior. Eu tinha certeza que eu estava marcada para a vida e seria um longo tempo antes que eu pisasse em outra livraria, independentemente do tipo de livro que eu estivesse procurando.

Nós finalmente paramos em um simpático café e eu me enrolei em uma grande poltrona com o meu chocolate quente. Nós caímos em uma conversa fácil e eu apreciei as tentativas de Embry para me ajudar a acabar com a humilhação. Ele falou sobre sua Livi e, em retorno, eu tive que corar pela minha explicação de Edward e não foi estranho.

Quando o céu ficou escuro e as nossas bebidas quentes acabaram, nossa conversa começou a chegar ao fim. "Então, você e o garoto bonito?"

"O que é este negócio de 'garoto bonito'? Primeiro Jake, e agora você!" Eu balancei minha cabeça com as travessuras dos meus amigos.

"O quê?" Eu ri da inocência falsa no rosto de Embry. "Vamos lá, Bells. Você sabe que ele é bonito, e isso é legal. Você é bonita também, por isso funciona." Ele começou a rachar-se em sua própria piada enquanto eu me deixei rolar os olhos para ele. "Brincadeiras à parte, no entanto, você sabe que tudo que eu quero é que você seja feliz, certo?"

Eu sorri calorosamente para o meu amigo, mais do que feliz que fomos capazes de manter nossa amizade depois da nossa tentativa fracassada de namoro. Embry, Jake, Quil - eram como família, e ter esta conversa, sendo lembrada de seus papéis na minha vida, era exatamente o que eu precisava.

"Eu sei Embry, e obrigada. Eu estou feliz." Nós dois estávamos, e eu suspirei em seu abraço. "Estou realmente feliz por você também".

Seguramente de volta ao meu apartamento, ainda vazio, eu fiz o jantar com um sorriso permanente no rosto. Eu fiz o suficiente para dois e fiz um prato para Edward comer depois. Era mais uma daquelas coisas que nós nunca discutimos, mas eu continuava a fazer-lhe um prato, uma parte de mim esperando e uma parte sabendo que ele continuaria a vir para casa para mim.

Eu me estabeleci para a minha rotina da noite de correções e planejamento, mas olhei para o meu computador e comecei a rir. Eu mordi meu lábio enquanto olhava para o pedaço inócuo da tecnologia, desafiando a mim mesma a esquecer o trabalho por uma noite. _Vamos lá, ninguém está_ _por perto. Basta ligá-lo e fazer uma pequena pesquisa._ _Isso não é uma grande coisa. Você sabe que_ _você quer. _Eu ri nervosamente dos meus pensamentos absurdos._ Apenas vá além de você mesma!_

Mas eu me lembrei da minha promessa a mim mesma, minha determinação de que este fim de semana eu gostaria de empurrar acima alguns dos meus limites estúpidos. Lembrei-me de como me sentia quando as mãos de Edward começavam a fazer cócegas no meu estômago e nos lados. Lembrei-me de como foi naquela primeira manhã quando senti sua língua abaixo do meu umbigo. Lembrei-me o quanto eu queria mais, e isso foi tudo o que eu precisava para ligar meu computador e abrir o meu navegador da internet. Tudo isso levou-me para clicar na janela de busca e digitar... 'sexo'.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ Como prometido, aí está mais um cap.! Edward é o maior provocadorzinho do cara*** que existe, coitada da Bella tendo que resistir a ele... Agora que ela decidiu pesquisar na internet, acho que devíamos passar o link aqui do Perva´s Place pra ela, quem sabe ela aprende alguma coisa com essas fics "santas" que tem por aqui... kkkk! Obrigada pelas reviews! Continuem deixando mais e mais! Próximo cap. só na segunda. Bjs... __**Ju**_


	24. Estouro

**Capítulo 24 – Estouro**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

Eu sobrevivi ilesa à minha incursão investigativa na internet e que tinha provado ser anônima e segura. Eu fui deixada para corar na privacidade do meu próprio apartamento, onde eu não precisava me preocupar em ser descoberta. Fiquei agradavelmente surpreendida com algumas das informações que recolhi... e chocada e assustada com algumas das coisas pelas quais tropecei. No geral foi uma experiência valiosa, uma que eu poderia dizer honestamente que valeu a pena. Minha curiosidade parecia não conhecer limites uma vez eu superei meus escrúpulos iniciais, e quanto mais eu procurava, menos eu corava. Mas agora, eu tinha um encontro para ficar pronta - um encontro com Edward.

Edward me surpreendeu novamente com sua insistência de que este fosse um encontro adequado. Ele estava genuinamente animado com tudo que havia planejado e eu não tinha em mim para reclamar sobre o fato de que ele tinha planejado uma espécie de surpresa para mim. Às vezes eu esquecia que ele não me conhecia há mais do que alguns meses e que havia coisas sobre mim que ele ainda não tinha aprendido. Mas eu vi esse encontro como uma oportunidade para iniciar o diálogo e me sentir mais confortável falando realmente com Edward sobre quem realmente somos e o que significamos um para o outro.

Se eu estava sendo honesta comigo mesma, eu realmente queria ouvi-lo dizer que o que tínhamos iria durar. Eu poderia me fazer acreditar que eu vi nos olhos dele, senti em seu toque, mas eu precisava ouvir. Eu precisava de algo mais concreto do que o meu desejo. Essa era a coisa perigosa sobre o meu amor por Edward – era cego.

Ele insistiu em dirigir, tudo parte de sua idéia de um encontro adequado. O que mais me surpreendeu foi que eu o deixei. Mas enquanto ele dirigia minha picape até o nosso destino misterioso, eu encontrei a minha curiosidade borbulhando para a superfície novamente. "Então, você não tem o seu próprio carro além da viatura?"

Ele deu de ombros, mantendo os olhos na estrada. "Não. Eu nunca realmente senti a necessidade de um antes." Eu acho que fazia sentido, mas quando eu olhei para ele, eu vi que seu rosto estava franzido com o pensamento. "Em Chicago eu sempre usei o transporte público. E quando me mudei para cá sempre havia alguém por perto para me dar uma carona." Era quase como se esta fosse a primeira vez que ele pensava sobre isso e eu podia ouvir os pensamentos fluindo por sua mente enquanto ele falava.

O ar parecia muito tenso e eu não queria que nossa noite começasse desta forma. "Bem, há algo a ser dito sobre a conservação dos recursos finitos da Terra." Eu vi o canto de sua boca subir em um sorriso quando ele me olhou com o canto dos seus olhos e eu sorri vitoriosa.

"Exatamente meus pensamentos." Quando ele finalmente virou a cabeça para que eu pudesse ver seus olhos, eles estavam iluminados com algo que eu não poderia definir. "Foi uma história diferente, porém, na escola." Eu arqueei minha sobrancelha, curiosa sobre para onde isso se dirigia. "Você não se lembra do meu carro na escola, não é?"

Corei um pouco lembrando do seu brilhante Volvo prata e como ele se destacava entre os demais carros comuns que povoavam o estacionamento da Forks High. E quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais eu comecei a me lembrar do ensino médio. Eu me virei para esconder a minha careta, mas, é claro, ele percebeu. "Bella?"

"Desculpe, o ensino médio não é exatamente algo que eu gostaria de pensar." _Não que você entenderia alguma coisa sobre isso._ Eu odiava como apenas o pensamento do colégio me fazia voltar à minha própria timidez e introversão. Eu não era mais aquela garota - pelo menos, eu não achava que fosse.

Eu observei a paisagem passar, um silêncio constrangedor enchendo a cabine de repente pequena da minha picape. Lembrei-me da primeira vez que dei uma carona a Edward depois daquele jantar e como, de alguma forma, estar presa em um veículo em movimento com ele tinha-me no limite. Eu tinha essa sensação na boca do meu estômago que veio do trabalho duro que tomou para manter as palavras na minha boca quando elas tão desesperadamente queriam entrar em erupção.

"Peço desculpas por trazer à tona um assunto delicado, Bella. Não era minha intenção." Olhei para ver que sua mandíbula estava apertada, a pele em suas mãos segurando firme sobre o volante e tudo sobre ele parecia tenso e escuro.

Era uma lembrança sombria do que Edward ainda era quando ele não estava tentando me manter na cama. "Edward, está tudo bem. Não é realmente grande coisa. É só que... me pegou desprevenida".

Eu assisti-o relaxar um pouco, "Você quer falar sobre isso, talvez?"

Na verdade, eu ri ao som de sua voz. Era realmente doce como ele estava sendo cuidadoso e, pela primeira vez em anos, eu senti realmente como se estivesse descarregando um pouco dessa bagagem. Eu o vi esgueirar um olhar para mim, provavelmente pensando se ele finalmente me mandaria sobre o fundo do poço, o que só me fez rir mais.

"Desculpe, eu não sei por que eu estou rindo. Isso realmente não é engraçado." Eu me virei para olhar para fora da minha janela de novo, mas eu não estava realmente vendo mais o cenário. Em vez disso, eu me vi me escondendo no banheiro feminino do refeitório, evitando Lauren e Jéssica. Vi-me acertando Mike Newton na parte de trás da cabeça com a minha raquete de badminton antes de bater-me com ele no mesmo balanço. Eu poderia facilmente lembrar o enorme desejo de simplesmente desaparecer e ficar sozinha, e fiquei surpresa ao perceber que isso ainda causava uma reação em minhas vísceras – fazendo todo o meu corpo encolher contra si mesmo.

Tentei respirar profundamente, para dissipar o sentimento, "Simplesmente não foi fácil para mim. Mas, novamente, o ensino médio não é exatamente fácil para ninguém." Eu encontrei-me encolhendo os ombros. Mesmo com as memórias que eu preferia reprimir muito mais, ainda parecia nada se comparado ao trauma emocional que ele havia sofrido.

"Bella." Eu podia ouvir a desaprovação em sua voz. "Sabendo o que sei agora sobre o seu passado... sobre o que realmente aconteceu com sua mãe... eu... eu sabia o que as pessoas diziam sobre você pelas suas costas... e, bem, eu sinto muito".

O ar deixou meus pulmões e eu senti o sangue escorrer do meu rosto. _Eu acho que essa coisa de vomitar palavras no carro apenas não me afeta._ Mas eu também senti o clique mental assim que comecei a juntar as coisas. "Você acreditava nos rumores, não acreditava?"

Eu estava muito atordoada para olhar para ver a reação dele, mas eu ouvi a longa respiração de ar que ele soltou. "Sim." Eu podia ver a cabeça caindo ligeiramente para a frente, mas mesmo sem ver isso, eu sabia que ele se sentia mal.

Eu realmente não podia culpá-lo por suas hipóteses na época. Não era como se Charlie e eu tivéssemos feito uma declaração pública sobre o que realmente aconteceu e, em seguida, todos decidiram não acreditar em nós. Nada foi dito, e as pessoas acreditavam no que queriam acreditar. Honestamente, provavelmente teria sido pior se a verdadeira natureza da morte de minha mãe fosse exposta.

Mas agora a minha preocupação era com Edward. "Edward, está tudo bem. Eu não estou brava com você, eu não culpo você por acreditar como você fez. No que mais você deveria acreditar?"

Ele fez uma careta e balançou a cabeça um pouco, ainda focado na estrada. "Eu deveria ter acreditado em Alice, eu deveria ter pensado melhor de você." Sentei-me ereta no meu assento com isso, mas ele não notou. "Eu realmente era um idiota arrogante naquela época." Ele gargalhou sombriamente, não tendo diversão verdadeira no som. "Eu acho que algumas coisas nunca mudam".

"Edward." Eu repreendi. Isso realmente doía um pouco em ouvi-lo repreendendo-se novamente - eu pensei que nós tínhamos passado por isto. "As coisas mudam, as pessoas mudam... você não pode ficar se punindo pelo passado." Eu joguei um pouco e estendi minha mão sobre sua perna. "Eu não o conhecia muito bem, mas eu gostaria de pensar que conheço _você_... a pessoa que você é agora... e posso dizer honestamente que se eu pensasse que você fosse um idiota arrogante, eu não estaria saindo para um encontro com você agora".

Sem tirar os olhos da estrada, ele encontrou a minha mão sobre sua coxa e levou-a até os lábios. "Obrigado." Enlaçando seus dedos com os meus, ele beijou as costas da minha mão antes de trazê-la de volta ao seu colo - não liberando seu aperto.

Estávamos nos aproximando dos limites da cidade de Port Angeles e minha curiosidade estava tomando o melhor de mim novamente. "Então, onde você está me levando?"

Ele sorriu e eu respirei o ar descontraído com avidez. "Você realmente quer que eu estrague a surpresa?" Ele roubou um rápido olhar para mim e eu senti meu coração palpitar com o olhar em seus olhos.

Eu tive que lutar contra corar. "Não." Eu ri um pouco, sentindo-me mais como uma adolescente do que uma adulta.

"Bom, porque eu não ia dizer a você." Revirei os olhos, mas ele não viu.

Eu ri alto quando Edward puxou para o parque desportivo. "O quê?" Havia um sorriso fácil no seu rosto e ele parecia muito mais jovem.

Ergui uma sobrancelha, divertida com o fato de que ele estava prestes a aprender em primeira mão o quanto eu era descoordenada. "Você percebe que há uma razão muito boa por que eu nunca participei em qualquer esporte de qualquer tipo, certo?"

Ele deu uma gargalhada e envolveu um braço em volta dos meus ombros enquanto caminhávamos até a porta. "Bella bobinha, você vai ficar bem. Eu vou cuidar de você." Senti um frio correr minha espinha com suas palavras. Apesar de toda a minha independência eu me encontrei apaixonada com o pensamento de Edward cuidando de mim.

Com um sorriso em seu rosto o tempo todo, ele alcançou um bastão e uma quantidade impressionante de quarters*****. Com entusiasmo que eu teria esperado de um Edward de 17 anos de idade, ele agarrou a minha mão e me levou para a gaiola rotulada, "Lançamento Lento." Fechando a porta atrás de nós, ele me entregou o bastão e me deu um olhar esperançoso.

_*__Quarters__: um quarto de dólar, moeda de 25 centavos, neste caso, utilizado como "ficha" para a máquina que joga as bolas._

Olhei para baixo para o bastão e depois de volta para ele. "Hum... eu estava falando sério... o potencial de prejuízo é bastante alto. Tem certeza que quer arriscar?"

A emoção nunca abandonou seus olhos, sua expressão suavizou um pouco quando ele fechou o espaço entre nós. Eu me esforcei para lembrar como os meus pulmões trabalhavam, a atmosfera de repente carregada. Enquanto o meu coração tentava pular no meu peito, parecia que nós não estávamos conversando sobre nossa viagem para as gaiolas batedoras por mais tempo.

"Você vale o risco." E antes que eu pudesse desmaiar, ele apertou seus lábios aos meus em um beijo curto e doce. Ele afastou-se usando o meu sorriso torto favorito, o meu próprio rosto iluminado com um sorriso largo enquanto o meu coração batia descontroladamente em meu peito. "Vamos lá, é hora de superar seu medo de esportes".

Ele moveu-se para ficar atrás de mim e meu corpo inteiro vibrou de antecipação. Seus braços alinhados com os meus enquanto suas mãos vieram ao redor das minhas. Quando ele se mudou para me ajudar a levantar o bastão, eu estava hipersensível ao jogo de seus músculos enquanto seu corpo pressionava contra o meu. Suas mãos quentes agarraram as minhas e, instintivamente, eu encontrei meus braços se movendo para combinar com os dele. Seu queixo descansou contra o meu ombro esquerdo quando ele trouxe o bastão de volta à minha direita. "Segure o bastão assim..." Eu tremi quando sua respiração sussurrou passando no meu ouvido e eu acho que foi nesse momento que eu caí de amor pelo baseball.

Eu quase choraminguei quando ele afastou suas mãos para longe, mas então suas mãos estavam em meus quadris. "Agora dobre seus joelhos ligeiramente e mantenha seus pés afastados na largura dos seus ombros." Eu fiz o meu melhor para fazer o que ele pediu, secretamente amando a idéia de ter meu corpo sobre o de Edward completamente em praticamente qualquer configuração. "Bom... assim." _OhmeuDeus!_ "Agora, basta mudar ligeiramente o seu peso..." Sua mão esquerda colocou um pouco mais de pressão no meu quadril esquerdo, guiando-me para colocar mais peso na perna direita, "Perfeito." Sua mão esquerda deslizou até meu lado para escovar meu cabelo longe do meu ombro e ele depositou um beijo onde seu queixo estava descansando.

Como ele esperava que eu pensasse com clareza suficiente para balançar um bastão e, em seguida, bater uma bola voando para mim, eu não tinha idéia. Suas mãos deslizaram seu caminho para os meus braços novamente, para as minhas mãos, e ele agarrou o bastão sobre elas. "Agora vamos praticar balançando o bastão um par de vezes e então eu vou deixar você experimentá-lo sozinha." Ele riu contra meu pescoço enquanto eu balancei a cabeça silenciosamente.

Seu corpo fluía contra o meu, ele começou a se mover e eu não tinha escolha senão segui-lo. "Comece avançando um pouco com a perna esquerda e desloque seu peso para a frente lentamente. Seu quadril deve seguir seus braços quando você balançar a bola. Apenas... como... isso." De alguma forma eu consegui balançar o bastão sem bater em Edward, ou em mim, mas não sei como. Eu estava muito focada na maneira como seu corpo estava pressionado contra o meu.

Ele beijou o local atrás da minha orelha suavemente antes de me ajudar a configurar outra prática de balanço. "Vamos tentar isso de novo, um pouco mais rápido agora." Ele me ajudou com mais um par prático de balanços e não foi até que ele afastou suas mãos para longe que eu realmente senti o peso do bastão. Ele riu levemente enquanto eu tentava ajustar o peso sem a sua ajuda. "Eu acho que você está pronta. Vou largar um quarter e ele iniciará a máquina. Você terá 10 chances para acertar a bola. Está pronta?"

Olhei para cima, ainda presa na minha posição de batida e balancei a cabeça para um Edward sorrindo. Eu não tinha idéia do que estava fazendo, mas ele de alguma forma me convenceu de que era possível para mim acertar a bola pelo menos uma vez e eu realmente queria tentar. "Apenas mantenha seus olhos na bola e deixe-a vir até você".

Talvez mais tarde eu fosse rir de como eu olhava para a máquina jogando a bola, ou da expressão séria no meu rosto, ou da forma como Edward não conseguia esconder o riso quando eu falhava balançar após balançar para bater na bola. Eu estava convencida de que era uma conspiração. Meu balançar parecia bom e eu sei que mantive meus olhos na bola, mas cada vez que eu me preparava para o contato, tudo que eu recebia era o som insatisfeito do meu bastão cortando o ar.

Um dólar mais tarde, minha paciência comigo mesma se esgotou. Edward tinha sido nada além de incentivador e paciente, oferecendo conselhos e lembrando-me para manter meu cotovelo levantado, mas eu era uma causa perdida. "Vamos lá, Edward, por que você não me mostra como isso deve ser feito." Eu não poderia imaginar que me assistir balançar uma e outra vez, e falhando miseravelmente a cada vez, era divertido apesar de tudo, embora eu tenha certeza que ele nunca admitiria isso.

Ele revirou os olhos alegremente, o sorriso nunca deixando seu rosto quando ele voltou para a gaiola batedora comigo. Nós não dissemos nada quando o bastão foi da minha mão para a dele. Nós apenas sorrimos um para o outro, as faíscas voando quando sua mão roçou contra a minha, olhos encarando um ao outro. Sem dúvida, este foi o melhor encontro que eu já estive e eu sabia que era tudo por causa de com quem eu estava. Eu me senti amada, segura, confortável, feliz e eu estava me divertindo.

Terminada a tarefa de alimentar os quarters na máquina, encontrei-me encostada na gaiola como Edward havia feito comigo. Ele fez um show de alongamento antes de piscar para mim, girando o bastão em sua mão quando ele se estabeleceu em sua posição de rebatidas. Parecendo mais como um jogador de beisebol profissional do que o meu Edward, ele trouxe o bastão até o seu ombro e acenou para mim, meu sinal para inserir o quarter. Engoli o desejo quase irresistível que me aqueceu de dentro para fora, observei como lançamento após lançamento ele batia na bola... forte. O som agudo da bola entrando em contato com seu bastão me fazia estremecer a cada vez, mas eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dele.

Ele era lindo, gracioso, mesmo quando seu corpo se movia sem esforço. Amaldiçoei a roupa que me impedia de ver seus músculos movimentando e, simultaneamente, enxuguei a baba. _Sim… baseball agora é meu esporte favorito._

Nós fomos para lá e para cá mais umas duas vezes, mas não demorou muito para que eu começasse a me sentir cansada com a minha completa falta de músculos. Edward insistiu para que eu desse mais uma chance e eu fui incapaz de dizer não - especialmente quando ele trapaceou e me beijou. Ele me ajudou a me estabelecer novamente e resignei-me a bater nada além do ar. Balançar... errar... balançar... errar... balançar... errar... balançar... errar... balançar... errar... balançar... errar... balançar... "AI!"

Eu deixei cair o bastão instintivamente com um grito depois de fazer contato com a bola. E então eu percebi... "Eu acabei de acertar a bola?" Eu olhei para Edward, que parecia estar tão surpreso quanto eu. Eu olhei para minhas mãos, que ainda doíam pelo impacto e depois voltei para cima para ver que ele estava sorrindo para mim como se eu tivesse acabado de ganhar um milhão de dólares. "Acabei de acertar a bola. Acabei de acertar uma bola de baseball!"

Eu senti o sorriso bobo se propagar no meu rosto quando dei um passo em direção a Edward, cujo rosto foi de excitado para horrorizado em um instante. "Bella! Cuidado!" O pânico em sua voz me assustou, me fazendo recuar a tempo de assistir uma bola que voava passando pelo meu rosto. "Bella, apenas espere aí! Existem mais duas." Assim que as duas últimas bolas passaram por mim, eu tive que segurar minhas mãos no meu rosto para controlar o meu riso. _Somente eu conseguiria encontrar uma maneira de ser nocauteada no meu primeiro encontro com Edward._

A bola final acabara de passar quando Edward correu pela gaiola de batedura e levou suas mãos a fim de examinar o meu rosto. "Você está bem?" Consegui regular minha risada para risos menores enquanto ele passou a mão suavemente sobre o meu rosto, descansando sobre os meus ombros enquanto eu tentava parar de rir. "O que está doendo?"

Ele estava sorrindo, mas ainda estava claramente preocupado comigo. Eu acho que derreti um pouco mais pela forma como ele realmente se importava comigo. "Eu estou bem, Edward. Eu acho que apenas me surpreendeu mais que qualquer coisa. Minhas mãos ardem um pouco, mas eu estou bem".

Ele pegou minhas pequenas mãos nas suas, beijando cada palma antes de se concentrar em uma mão de cada vez, massageando delicadamente com seus dedos fortes. "Aqui, assim é melhor?"

Eu mordi meu lábio para segurar um gemido, "Mmmhmmm." Seu toque era firme, mas gentil, de alguma forma sabendo quanta pressão aplicar. Minha mente foi imediatamente para o que mais ele poderia fazer com as mãos e como eu gostaria de receber uma massagem real dele.

Sua risada leve me tirou dos meus devaneios e corei por ter sido apanhada em flagrante. "Então, como você se sentiu?" Quando o meu corar se aprofundou e eu não podia formar um pensamento coerente, ele sorriu, "Como é a sensação de bater a bola?"

Ele beijou minhas palmas novamente antes de libertá-las, envolvendo um braço em torno da minha cintura para me guiar para fora da gaiola de batedura. "Umm..." Eu não poderia imaginar como eu queria responder sua pergunta porque como eu sentia no momento era eletrizante. Eu sentia como se estivesse no topo do mundo. Com o braço dele em volta da minha cintura eu tive esse sentimento... esse sentimento do meu sonho de felicidade completa e total... e eu simplesmente não sabia como colocar esse sentimento em palavras.

Então, assim que engoli um pedaço de emoção em minha garganta, eu fiz o meu melhor para manter a minha voz. "Foi... ótimo. Tirando o fato das mãos ardendo, me senti muito bem. Eu ainda não posso acreditar que eu realmente acertei a bola".

Ele deu um beijo no meu cabelo, rindo "Eu não duvidei de você nem por um segundo".

"Mentiroso." Eu não me importava com a pequena mentira, no entanto.

"Talvez." Nosso combinado sorriso bobo mantido todo o caminho de volta para a minha picape, onde ele foi abrir a porta para mim. Sua mão flexionada antes de curvar-se em um soco por um momento, então finalmente relaxando ao seu lado.

Seu rosto estava virado para longe de mim, escondendo seus olhos e qualquer emoção que eles continham. Eu dei um passo para o lado de modo que eu estava entre ele e a porta da picape. "Edward?"

Um sorriso triste cruzou seus lábios, os olhos brilhantes margeados com tristeza. "Você sabe... você me assustou... quando aquela bola quase bateu em você." Sua mão veio segurando meu rosto, seu polegar pastoreando sobre a maçã do meu rosto. "Eu quero cuidar de você, mas... é meio difícil quando você faz coisas assim." Seus olhos caíram fora dos meus, traçando sobre as minhas feições de tal maneira amorosa que eu podia praticamente sentir isso.

Eu caí para trás de encontro à porta do meu carro, meus joelhos fracos na seqüência de olhares afetuosos de Edward. "Sinto muito, mas... eu sempre fui um ímã de perigo... você já ouviu as histórias." Minha voz foi vergonhosamente desigual e isso me fez pensar se Edward tinha alguma idéia de todo o seu poder sobre mim.

Seus olhos se voltaram para os meus, um sorriso neles agora... não mais tristeza. "Bella bobinha." Fechei meus olhos com o som da sua voz baixa, rouca respirando o meu nome pouco antes de seus lábios roçaram os meus. Assim que eu estava prestes a aprofundar o beijo, meu estômago roncou, fazendo Edward rir contra meus lábios. "Exatamente meus pensamentos".

E, sem mais delongas, ou beijos, nós estávamos em nosso caminho para o jantar. Ele manteve um aperto firme na minha mão, quase como se, se ele soltasse eu fosse, de alguma forma, conseguir cair para fora da picape enquanto ele estava dirigindo. Enquanto eu gostava que ele se preocupasse tanto, eu não queria que ele se tornasse demasiado, ou algo possessivo. Eu tinha sido muito independente por muito tempo para ser mimada. Eu tentei não exagerar na análise, como eu tinha a tendência de fazer e, em vez disso, me focar em quão feliz e leve eu me sentia apenas estando em sua companhia.

Chegamos ao restaurante La Bella Italia, o que me fez levantar uma sobrancelha para ele. "Eu sei que você não apreciou o seu jantar da última vez e, bem... não foi exatamente uma das minhas melhores noites também. Eu pensei que… talvez… poderíamos fazer outra tentativa".

Foi a minha vez de beijar sua mão e sorrir da insegurança em sua expressão. "Soa como uma ótima idéia." Seu sorriso de resposta foi brilhante e eu ri para mim mesma quando ele fugiu para fora da picape para abrir a porta para mim.

Era meio estranho estar de volta aqui novamente em circunstâncias tão diferentes. O que tinha sido há alguns meses pareciam anos enquanto caminhávamos até a entrada, a mão dele na parte inferior das minhas costas, me guiando. Aquela foi a noite em que ele foi para o meu apartamento pela primeira vez. Aquela foi a noite em que tudo mudou. Eu estava tão envolvida nos meus pensamentos que eu quase perdi a voz excessivamente anasalada da anfitriã enquanto ela sem vergonha nenhuma flertava com Edward.

Eu estava de volta a sentir-me invisível quando ela golpeou seus cílios e inclinou-se sobre o balcão, atraindo tanta atenção para a curva de seus seios quanto ela conseguia. Edward parecia estar completamente alheio, seu polegar esfregando círculos onde sua mão repousava sobre minhas costas. Eu não estava prestando atenção às palavras, apenas na linguagem corporal quando ela passou despreocupadamente alegre na nossa frente, seus quadris balançando desiguais enquanto ela nos levava para uma mesa aconchegante perto da parte de trás do restaurante. Não havia nada sutil sobre o modo como ela gesticulava e sorria e não havia nada agradável na maneira que ela olhava para mim.

Bem como eu tinha feito a primeira vez que estivemos aqui, eu enterrei meu rosto por trás do menu no meu lugar na frente de Edward. Desta vez eu tentei prestar mais atenção ao menu para que eu pudesse evitar os cogumelos, mas quando eu me mexi ligeiramente em meu lugar, meu pé esbarrou no de Edward. Eu não tirei os olhos do menu quando resmunguei minhas desculpas. E então seu pé deu um cutucão no meu.

"Bella? O que há de errado?" Seu pé continuou descansando contra o meu e, mesmo quando tentei mover meu pé para longe, ele me encontrou novamente. "Bella?"

Forcei um sorriso em meu rosto e olhei hesitantemente para cima para encontrar seu olhar curioso. "Nada... desculpe." Minha tentativa de mentir era aparentemente tão óbvia como de costume porque foi encontrada com uma carranca de desaprovação. Felizmente, porém, a garçonete escolheu aquele momento para interromper. No entanto, qualquer alívio que senti com a distração desvaneceu assim que eu olhei para cima.

Ela era alta, tinha cabelos castanho-escuros e lisos e uma tez verde-oliva. Ela era, sem dúvida, italiana e, inquestionavelmente, linda. Ela cumprimentou Edward com um sorriso e um sotaque perfeitamente real, e eu afundei ainda mais em meu assento, meus olhos fixos no menu. Prestei bastante atenção apenas para saber quando pedir água como minha bebida. Eu respirei mais fácil quando ela se foi, mas eu podia sentir os olhos de Edward em mim. Eu sabia que tinha que redobrar meus esforços para não parecer afetada por meu humor, mas não era fácil. Desculpei-me para ir ao banheiro para tentar recuperar minha compostura, mas isso acabou sendo um erro ainda maior. Tudo que fiz foi olhar para mim mesma no espelho, me perguntando o que foi que Edward viu em mim. Meus olhos castanhos tristes e maçantes e minha pele pálida como giz – tão comum... tão simples.

Não sei por que, mas saindo em público, vendo a maneira que todos, homens e mulheres, olhavam para Edward – isso só me lembrava do fato de que Edward poderia ter qualquer uma dessas mulheres se quisesse. Fora da segurança do meu pequeno apartamento, minha bolha Edward estourava sob a pressão do mundo real. Agora, o espaço entre nós, a mesa, era demais. Agora, mais do que nunca, eu precisava sentir seus braços em volta de mim e eu não gostava do quanto eu precisava dele neste momento. Eu não queria que a minha felicidade de ser fosse assim definida por outra pessoa, especialmente, não um homem. Mas, infelizmente, esse pensamento não me fez querê-lo menos.

O jantar acabou sendo um negócio tranqüilo, completamente desprovido de toda a luz de felicidade de mais cedo. Não foi completamente silencioso – o que realmente poderia ter sido mais agradável do que as nossas tentativas inábeis de conversa. Quando o jantar foi pago, após uma pequena divergência sobre quem pagaria por aquilo, nós dois tínhamos caído em um estado de espírito completamente azedo. Ele ainda segurou a porta aberta para mim, mas a diversão que costuma acompanhar esse gesto tinha ido embora.

Nenhum de nós chegou a ligar o rádio enquanto Edward dirigia e o silêncio era quase ensurdecedor - ele não segurava a minha mão. Eu estava zangada comigo mesma por deixar algo tão pequeno me afetar. Quando eu repassei a noite em minha mente, eu percebi que Edward tinha feito nada para me desmerecer. Ele tinha sido um perfeito cavalheiro, gentil, paciente, sexy, doce, e apenas... Edward, e eu tinha estragado a noite. Eu deixei minhas inseguranças estúpidas arruinarem um encontro perfeitamente maravilhoso e agora as coisas estavam estranhas... por minha causa. Mais uma vez eu tive que me perguntar o que ele viu em mim.

Nós tínhamos acabado de passar a placa de 'Bem-vindo a Forks' quando eu acho que Edward não pôde segurar o silêncio por mais tempo. "Bella, você quase não falou nada desde que entrou naquele restaurante. O que... eu fiz ou disse algo... errado?"

Senti uma pontada no fundo de meu peito, mais furiosa comigo mesma do que nunca por deixá-lo pensar por um momento que ele tinha feito algo de errado. "Não, Edward, você não fez nada de errado." Suspirei, inclinando a minha testa contra a janela. "Eu estou apenas... eu... eu sinto muito por estragar a noite para você. Eu realmente tive um ótimo momento." Eu terminei de forma insatisfatória. Eu não conseguia nem olhar para ele, ou chegar a tranqüilizá-lo. Eu apenas me sentia tão terrível por estragar tudo.

Eu pulei um pouco quando senti sua mão estender e agarrar a minha. Seus dedos quentes não pararam até que estivessem ligados aos meus. "Bella, eu preciso que você me diga o que está incomodando você, e não diga que não é nada. Por favor, apenas me diga." Ele apertou minha mão com delicadeza, sua voz tão suave e baixa quando ele pediu, "Por favor".

E então eu não poderia segurar isso por mais tempo. Tudo o que eu tinha engarrafado dentro de mim simplesmente começou a ser derramado para fora da minha boca, meu filtro completamente desligado. "Edward... eu... você... você tem que entender que você é o homem mais atraente que eu já vi na minha vida, e você espera que eu simplesmente acredite que você magicamente aconteceu de ser atraído por mim? E então você me beija, e isso me faz sentir toda... sentimental por dentro, e eu me sinto viva, e com medo, e eu amo estar com você, e eu quero estar com você... realmente estar com você... mas você é tão... e eu sou tão não... e eu realmente quero... mas eu não sei o que estou fazendo... e então Alice me disse para fazer algumas pesquisas... e eu fui à livraria e encontrei Embry me olhando com... _aqueles_ livros... e eu nunca realmente dei uma boa olhada, e então eu olhei isso online... e... e então nós saímos, e você me ensina a bater em uma bola... e suas mãos... e então eu realmente bato na bola... e você é simplesmente... e você é simplesmente... e eu sou tão não..."

Minha voz tornou-se exponencialmente mais alta com cada palavra e, muito tarde, percebi o que eu realmente disse. Eu arranquei minha mão da dele enterrando meu rosto em chamas em minhas mãos, lágrimas de raiva transbordando quando senti toda a força da minha humilhação me lavar. "Eu simplesmente disse tudo isso em voz alta, não é?"

"Bella..." Eu não poderia ler o som de sua voz, e não havia nenhuma maneira que eu pudesse olhar nos olhos dele depois do meu discurso. Eu percebi que a picape tinha parado de se mover em algum ponto e logo que reconheci meu prédio, eu escapei. Sem olhar para trás, eu pulei para fora do carro e corri até a escada.

Mas porque esta é a minha vida, percebi que só depois que eu estava parada olhando para a minha porta trancada quem dirigia era Edward, então ele tinha as minhas chaves. Sendo a adulta madura que eu sou, eu chutei a porta e resmunguei. Bati com os punhos contra a porta, descansando minha cabeça contra ela em derrota. Eu nem sequer ouvi-o subir as escadas, mas de repente os braços dele estavam ao meu redor, suas mãos quentes abrindo meus punhos.

"Bella, por favor, não fuja de mim. Seja lá o que está incomodando tanto você, nós podemos conversar sobre isso." Eu me senti como uma tola, mas quando ele me segurou mais perto, era muito difícil de lutar. "Por favor, Bella, vamos apenas entrar e conversar." Ele já tinha a chave na porta, destrancando-a, e eu estava muito humilhada para fazer alguma coisa senão entrar.

Meus olhos permaneceram colados ao chão enquanto uma mão forte em minhas costas me guiou em meu apartamento. Eu fiz meu caminho sem palavras de volta para o meu quarto e fechei a porta atrás de mim. "Eu vou apenas me trocar. Estarei aí fora em um minuto." Eu precisava de algum tempo para parar e reunir meus pensamentos e a última coisa que eu precisava era Edward correndo de mim novamente, mesmo que eu fosse a única que estivesse correndo neste momento.

Sem pensar muito, eu troquei para minhas roupas confortáveis, ocasionalmente limpando as poucas lágrimas com raiva que conseguiam escapar. _Eu poderia realmente fazer isso? Eu poderia realmente ter essa conversa... com Edward?_ Eu mal podia ter essa conversa comigo mesma! Gah! _Eu sou uma mulher adulta! Eu posso conversar sobre sexo! Estou pronta para ter intimidade com um pênis! Eu posso fazer isso. Eu vou fazer isso._ Discussão interna completa, e com a coragem que eu não tinha certeza se era real ou inventada, eu marchei meu caminho de volta para a cozinha para descobrir que Edward tinha feito uma xícara de chocolate quente para mim.

Pela primeira vez desde antes do jantar eu realmente olhei em seus olhos, esquecendo o que poderia me fazer desviar o olhar. Ele estava preocupado comigo e havia aquela pontada familiar de dúvida no cerne de sua íris que sempre parecia fazer meu peito doer. Uma expressão um pouco insegura sobre o seu rosto, ele estendeu a mão para me entregar uma caneca. "Eu pensei que você gostaria de algo quente para beber." Sorri em agradecimento quando arrisquei um gole. "Bella… nós deveríamos realmente falar sobre isso".

Ficamos encostados em lados opostos do balcão na minha cozinha, observando um ao outro inquietos enquanto eu continuei a saborear o meu chocolate quente. Pensei em minhas pesquisas e tudo o que dizia sobre a intimidade, e sexo, e as necessidades físicas versus necessidades emocionais, e eu achei que nesse momento tudo se misturava em uma confusão de informações que não parecia útil de qualquer forma. A coisa real era ainda tão assustadora e apenas muito... real.

"Bella, por favor, eu sei que você está com medo. Mas... eu também estou. Bella, por favor, diga alguma coisa." Normalmente ouvi-lo suplicando comigo seria suficiente para me fazer dizer ou fazer alguma coisa para ele, mas não desta vez.

Eu podia jurar que tinha ouvido aborrecimento deslizando em sua voz e isso despertou a raiva dentro de mim novamente. Era mais do que apenas estar com medo. Tratava-se de ser vulnerável, e confusa, e curiosa, e insegura. Por que, de todas as coisas, essa era a única coisa sobre a qual ele não poderia ser paciente? Coloquei a xícara de lado e empurrei para cima me afastando do balcão. "O que você quer que eu diga?"

Pela primeira vez desde que eu conheci Edward, o ar parecia realmente tenso a ponto de ser desconfortável. Houve momentos tensos, mas nada como isto. "Maldição, Bella, eu não sei. Isto não é exatamente fácil para mim também. Mas pelo menos eu estou tentando." Ele levantou-se e se afastou do balcão com as mãos fechadas em punhos ao seu lado, e não houve engano em seu tom sóbrio, apenas alimentando a minha raiva.

"E você acha que eu não estou?" Eu não podia acreditar no que eu estava ouvindo. Eu me humilhei tão completamente na minha busca para superar o meu medo e ele pensava que eu não estava tentando!

Um suspiro de frustração fez seus ombros caírem quando ele caiu de volta contra o balcão novamente. Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, levando sua frustração. "Bella, o que eu deveria pensar? Nós não falamos sobre isso, você não fala sobre isso, e tanto quanto eu gostaria, eu não posso ler sua mente".

Minha boca abriu e fechou algumas vezes, e eu estava determinada a ficar com raiva. Mas a razão por trás da minha raiva era um mistério para mim. Ele estava certo. Como ele poderia saber da minha luta silenciosa para ter intimidade com ele? "Eu sinto muito. Eu... você está certo." Eu caí contra o balcão, minha cabeça caindo em minhas mãos. Eu estava começando a me perguntar se eu não era capaz de fazer nada direito nessa relação.

Enquanto eu lutava para conter as lágrimas, os braços dele me rodearam e me apertaram contra seu peito. "Bella, não se sinta mal. Isto é tudo culpa minha." Eu balancei minha cabeça contra seu peito e tentei protestar. "Não Bella, isso é verdade. Isso é... é por causa do meu passado. Eu sei disso. Eu sei que é por isso que você está com medo. Eu não culpo você por sentir-se... hesitante em torno de mim".

Seus braços me apertaram mais apertado e eu podia sentir as comportas se abrindo. "Eu sei que eu não te dei nenhum motivo para confiar em mim. Eu sei que nós só nos conhecemos verdadeiramente por um tempo curto. Eu sei que eu cometi erros. Eu sei que você merece coisa melhor do que eu, mas eu sou tão egoísta. Eu não quero mais te afastar porque, tanto quanto eu me odeio por toda a dor que eu causei a você, eu não sei se eu posso apenas voltar às coisas como eram antes de nos beijarmos".

Eu não chorei, mas eu tinha a sensação de libertação das lágrimas. "Eu... eu nunca... tanto quanto eu... Bella, eu nunca... quis... alguém como eu... quero você. Você pode achar difícil acreditar nisso, mas tudo isto é novo para mim também." Seu aperto relaxou um pouco e suas mãos começaram a correr suavemente para cima e para baixo nas minhas costas.

Por um tempo incomensurável nós simplesmente ficamos ali, abraçados um ao outro, agarrados um ao outro. Eu precisava de tempo para processar tudo, passar por cima de suas palavras e tentar envolver o meu cérebro em torno delas. Ele correu seus longos dedos pelo meu cabelo e era como se a cada curso, outra preocupação fosse dispersa. A única preocupação que tinha ficado era a sua opinião de si mesmo, mas eu sabia que era algo que eu não poderia corrigir magicamente, não importava o quanto eu quisesse.

Sentindo uma calma que eu não achei que fosse possível após essa conversa pesada, eu me afastei um pouco para que eu pudesse falar com clareza. "Sim, Edward, eu tenho esses medos e inseguranças. Mas... eu não quero." Ele levou suas mãos para cima para enxugar a umidade do meu rosto, uma expressão de dor no seu. "Mas Edward... eu... eu quero você, também... muito... é só que... eu não tenho absolutamente nenhuma idéia do que estou fazendo... e eu... eu quero ser boa... para você." Eu não podia encontrar seus olhos quando terminei, minha voz soando tão pequena como eu me sentia.

Uma mão deslizou seu caminho pela minha bochecha e no meu queixo para trazer meu rosto para encará-lo. Uma nova umidade começou a construir-se quando seus olhos intensos perfuraram os meus. Ele parecia procurar os meus olhos e eu nunca me senti mais exposta. Era como se, naquele momento, ele pudesse realmente ver em minha mente, que a barreira que eu não sabia que tinha colocado tivesse caído. Lentamente, comecei a perceber a forma como ele estava ligeiramente curvado, a forma como seus olhos estavam concentrados nos meus lábios, a forma como o espaço entre nós lentamente começou a evaporar, e então ele me beijou.

Tão impossível quanto parece, esse beijo foi diferente de qualquer outro que tínhamos partilhado. Seus lábios eram macios, mas insistentes enquanto se moveram contra os meus em pequenos estouros... provando... experimentando. Em cada amostragem eu sentia o desejo se construir até que seus beijos macios pareciam mais como tortura. Minhas mãos descansaram contra o seu peito enquanto eu abri minha boca para ele, minha língua procurando a sua. Agarrei com força e arranhei em sua camisa enquanto nossas línguas acariciavam e degustavam uma à outra, enxugando a dor e insegurança.

Este momento... esse beijo... esse sentimento parecia ser o começo de algo - algo emocionante. Quando me rendi ao seu toque, seus beijos, eu senti um peso sendo retirado dos meus ombros. Então quando suas mãos lentamente penetraram seu caminho pelas minhas costas e meus lados, eu não vacilei. Quando minhas mãos foram para cima e ao redor de seu pescoço, trazendo-me para mais perto dele, o seu polegar direito brincou ao lado do meu peito e, quando eu teria gritado ou me afastado antes, agora eu arqueei em seu toque, vibrando de contentamento.

Senti seus lábios virarem em um sorriso quando ele respondeu à minha reação, seu polegar aplicando mais pressão, sua mão movendo para segurar em concha meu peito por cima da minha camiseta. Minha cabeça caiu para trás quando segurei um pequeno gemido... sua boca trilhando beijos molhados pelo meu queixo até minha orelha. Eu tinha me tocado antes, mas nada... nada nunca poderia remotamente passar perto desse sentimento. "Você gosta disso, Bella?" Eu tremi quase violentamente ao som de sua voz rouca e baixa no meu ouvido.

"Sim..." Com sua mão esquerda apoiando minhas costas, sua mão direita continuou a provocar e massagear meu peito, mas quando seu polegar finalmente pastoreou sobre meu mamilo ereto, o gemido que eu deixei escapar foi embaraçoso.

Mas esse constrangimento foi de curta duração quando eu senti Edward gemer em meu pescoço. "Bella... você não tem idéia do que você faz comigo." Ele curvou-se ligeiramente, suas mãos tomando a parte de trás das minhas coxas, levantando-me. "Segure-se em mim".

Meus lábios atacaram seu pescoço quando envolvi minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura, entendendo a sensação do efeito que eu tinha sobre ele baseado no que eu senti quando meus quadris roçaram contra o dele. Ele gemeu de novo, seu pomo de Adão balançando quando ele engoliu, e nesse momento tudo que eu queria fazer era lambê-lo – então eu o fiz. Ele começou a andar rapidamente e eu sabia para onde estávamos indo. Entre nossa conversa, minha pesquisa e os atritos deliciosos criados por seu movimento, não havia espaço para o medo.

Quando ele parou de andar, eu sabia que estávamos lá. Eu desvencilhei minhas pernas em torno de sua cintura e estava com as pernas trêmulas quando minhas mãos descansaram contra o seu peito. Eu subi na ponta dos pés para beijar seus lábios mais uma vez antes de eu continuar a explorar Edward e as partes dele que eu só ousava sonhar antes. Com as mãos um pouco trêmulas, meus dedos se moveram para os botões da sua camisa.

Eu mal tinha começado a desfazer o primeiro botão quando as mãos dele moveram para parar meus movimentos. "Bella, você não tem que..."

"Não, Edward." Eu dei um passo para trás para olhar nos olhos dele. Eu queria que ele visse que não havia nenhuma indecisão nos meus olhos. Eu queria que ele visse que isso era realmente algo que eu queria. "Eu quero... eu quero ver você." Eu beijei a mão que segurava a minha presa, desejando que ele se rendesse a mim, desejando que ele me deixasse amá-lo.

Ele libertou as minhas mãos, suas próprias acariciando meu rosto superaquecido e enroscando no meu cabelo. Quando me mudei para o botão seguinte, eu beijei a carne recém-exposta quando foi lentamente exposta para mim pela primeira vez. Fiquei maravilhada com a sua forma esculpida, tão musculosa, tão definida, muito melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu tinha imaginado. Uma vez que eu tinha conseguido desfazer todos os botões, usei minhas mãos para correr sobre seu torso definido e sobre os ombros, deixando sua camisa cair no chão silenciosamente.

Com os olhos cobertos, eu avidamente bebi em cada linha, cada reentrância, cada sarda, cada fio de cabelo e cada detalhe bonito que os meus falhos olhos humanos eram capazes de absorver. Eu podia senti-lo me observando enquanto meus dedos hesitantes traçaram sobre ele, seus músculos se contraindo com meu toque. Ele chupou em uma respiração afiada quando minha mão deslizou sobre o seu mamilo e fiquei surpresa. Eu tinha falhado em não pensar que seus mamilos poderiam ser tão sensíveis como os meus. Testando essa teoria, eu escovei sobre o outro, sorrindo quando eu obtive a mesma reação. Curiosa, eu queria ver o que aconteceria se eu o beijasse lá...

"Bella!" Eu ri contra a sua pele antes que ele me puxou de volta, atacando meus lábios de uma maneira que ele nunca se permitiu antes. Ele afastou-se abruptamente com um olhar um pouco selvagem em seus olhos. "Bella, deixe-me dar isso para você".

Levei um momento, mas quando suas mãos enfiaram-se sorrateiramente debaixo da minha camiseta, eu senti o clique mental. Com o mais leve dos toques, as pontas dos seus dedos dançaram sobre a minha pele enviando formigamento por todo o meu corpo, me dando arrepios. "Por favor, Bella, eu quero ver você também... por favor".

Eu empurrei-o de volta com pressão suficiente para que ele entendesse o que eu queria, forçando-o a sentar-se à beirada da minha cama, suas mãos ainda me provocando. Agora que nossos rostos estavam quase ao mesmo nível, eu me inclinei para beijá-lo com tudo o que eu tinha em mim, deixando que servisse como minha resposta, em vez de palavras baratas.

Lentamente, provocadoramente, tortuosamente, ele começou a trilhar seus dedos subindo pelos meus lados trazendo a minha camiseta com eles. Eu tremi e estremeci quando senti o ar frio do quarto ao encontro da minha pele superaquecida. Sua cabeça mergulhou para baixo quando suas mãos pararam logo abaixo dos meus seios, seus lábios roçando contra minha pele hipersensível - minha cabeça caiu para trás de prazer. Quando ele começou a alternar entre beijos molhados e mordiscando a pele do meu estômago, eu senti o calor se concentrar entre as minhas coxas. Mas quando suas mãos finalmente provocaram seu caminho passando pelos lados dos meus seios, trazendo a minha camiseta sobre a minha cabeça, eu me emocionei.

Ele esfregou o topo dos meus seios cobertos pelo sutiã, beijando, lambendo, provocando enquanto suas mãos foram para as minhas costas para liberar o fecho. Meus dedos encontraram-se se enroscando em seu cabelo quando eu senti a distinta sensação de meu sutiã sendo liberado. Mas antes que o tecido pudesse cair, ele se afastou um pouco para olhar para mim.

"Bella, por favor, me diga que isso é o que você quer. Você é tão linda e eu não poderia viver comigo mesmo se eu fizesse alguma coisa para fazê-la se sentir apressada ou forçada." Eu podia ver o conflito em seus olhos, sua voz rouca de desejo.

Isto enviou uma emoção através de mim que _eu_ – um pouca velha - poderia ter este tipo de reação de alguém como ele. Sorri para os olhos do meu deus pessoal, afastando os fios de cabelo errantes em sua testa. "Edward, eu quero isso." Inclinei-me para roubar um beijo rápido, um sorriso nos meus lábios quando pressionei-os contra os dele. "Eu quero isso." Eu curvei meus ombros para a frente levemente quando beijei meu caminho de volta até seu ouvido, as alças do sutiã caindo dos meus braços quando sussurrei em seu ouvido, "Eu quero isso".

Quando eu voltei, eu simplesmente deixei meu sutiã cair pelos meus braços, expondo o meu torso nu aos seus olhos famintos. Apesar da minha certeza, eu ainda podia sentir o vermelho se espalhar no meu rosto, meu pescoço e em meu peito. Eu nunca me expus tão completamente para qualquer outro ser humano em toda a minha vida, mas eu não conseguia me sentir com vergonha ou medo por causa da expressão no rosto de Edward. Era um olhar de espanto, de admiração, e era por minha causa – apenas minha.

Eu observei seu rosto com cuidado quando ele levou suas mãos de volta até meu peito, suas mãos segurando em concha meus agora seios nus. Nenhuma quantidade de pesquisa poderia ter me preparado para a sensação de sua carne nua contra a minha - e eu rapidamente me perguntei se eu poderia entrar em combustão quando finalmente fizesse amor pela primeira vez dada a maneira que eu me sentia agora.

Com os olhos arregalados, seus olhos seguiram suas mãos enquanto elas brincavam com os meus seios, massageando meus montes, agradando os meus mamilos tensos. E então, o impensável aconteceu - ele trouxe sua boca para meu peito e me beijou. Soltei um gemido gutural e arqueei minhas costas para o contato, nunca tendo sentido nada tão prazeroso na minha vida. Com a mão esquerda, seu polegar começou a massagear meu pico exposto enquanto sua língua fazia o mesmo à minha direita. Eu senti meus joelhos começam a falhar e antes que eu pudesse entrar em colapso completo, eu tinha sido varrida dos meus pés e colocada na minha cama.

"Bella... você é tão linda... você tem um gosto tão bom..." Seu corpo pairou sobre o meu enquanto eu gemia e me contorcia em suas ministrações. Ele trocou para distribuir em meu outro seio a generosidade com a atenção de sua boca talentosa e eu comecei a esfregar minhas coxas juntas, desesperada por algum tipo de atrito.

Eu vagamente registrei o fato de que, misturado com os meus gemidos, seu nome parecia escapar dos meus lábios uma vez e outra, mas que, além disso - eu estava completamente perdida com a sensação de suas mãos e boca em meu corpo. Meus braços ficaram em volta de seus ombros puxando-o para mais perto de mim, desesperada para sentir seu corpo nu contra o meu. Meus dedos avançaram para os músculos bem definidos de suas costas enquanto sua boca trilhava seu caminho do meu peito para o meu pescoço.

Ele lentamente abaixou seu corpo ao meu, ainda não suficientemente perto, sua perna direita descansando entre as minhas. Percebi duas coisas nesse momento, sua ereção forçava através de suas calças e escovava contra a parte exterior da minha coxa, e o caminho para baixo que sua mão começou a traçar entre o vale dos meus seios e para baixo na minha barriga. Eu chupei em uma respiração afiada quando seus dedos começaram a brincar com o cós do meu moletom.

Meus olhos dispararam abertos, não me lembrando de quando eles tinham fechado, para encontrar seus olhos verde-escuros em chamas com desejo. Ele abaixou-se para roubar um beijo áspero de boca aberta quando seus dedos deslizaram totalmente para baixo do cós do meu moletom e calcinha. Ele se afastou novamente quando seus dedos lentamente, gradualmente, avançaram para mais perto de onde eu o queria. Meu joelho direito moveu-se instintivamente para acomodar sua mão enquanto seus olhos encaravam os meus.

Observá-lo me observando quando seus dedos finalmente entraram em contato com minhas dobras lisas pela primeira vez foi a experiência mais erótica da minha vida. Chupei num sopro de ar instável quando Edward sussurrou de prazer, seus olhos fechando enquanto seus dedos continuaram a deslizar através das minhas dobras... lentamente... para cima e para baixo. "Deus do céu, Bella! Você está tão molhada!"

Eu comecei a contorcer-me com seus dedos, gemendo, choramingando, ofegando, "Edward!"

Sua boca estava inquieta no meu pescoço, sua respiração quente e pesada contra a minha pele. Ele mordiscou o lóbulo da minha orelha enquanto eu apertava seus ombros, costas, tentando ficar parada. Mas, assim que seus dedos se tornaram mais insistentes, concentrando-se em meu clitóris, eu comecei a perder o controle completamente.

E como se eu precisasse de alguma coisa para me fazer perder a cabeça completamente, a voz rouca de Edward, áspera com a luxúria, atravessou o nevoeiro. "Eu quero fazer você gozar, Bella. Você pode fazer isso por mim?"

_OHMEUDEUS!_ "Edward... sim!" Eu brevemente me perguntei se eu alguma vez seria capaz de me dar prazer novamente depois de saber que é _assim_ que ele poderia ser. Mas todo o pensamento deixou-me completamente quando um dedo forte escorregou passando pela minha abertura, o polegar pressionando em meu clitóris. Meu quadril começou a empurrar-se ao mesmo tempo com seu dedo enquanto ele pressionava dentro de mim, seu polegar implacável enquanto me provocava fazendo círculos.

Entre seus dedos hábeis, sua dura ereção contra a minha coxa, seu hálito quente e desigual contra o meu pescoço e o som do meu nome em sua língua, foi apenas alguns tortuosos momentos depois que eu gritei com a minha libertação, cantando repetidamente o nome de Edward como uma oração enquanto eu rodava onda após onda de prazer. Seus dedos continuaram a deslizar pelas minhas dobras escorregadias prolongando a felicidade enquanto eu lutava para recuperar o controle da minha respiração. Edward puxou o edredom para cima e em torno de nós quando ele sufocou minha carne exposta com beijos.

Finalmente sentindo-me humana de novo, eu me enrolei contra seu peito envolvendo os meus braços em torno dele. A melhor parte de tudo foi que seus braços me abraçaram também, e eu nunca me senti tão amada, tão segura, tão contente do que eu me sentia neste momento. "Edward... isso foi... incrível..." Eu beijei o centro de seu peito exatamente onde eu podia sentir seu coração batendo rápido como o meu. "Obrigada".

Ele beijou minha testa, seus braços apertando seu abraço. "_Você_ é incrível..." Eu senti como se houvesse mais que ele quisesse dizer, mas senti-o engoli-lo. Eu bocejei alto enquanto colocava meu nariz fazendo meu caminho mais perto em seu abraço. "Durma agora, minha Bella".

A sonolência que me venceu enquanto ele corria os dedos pelo meu cabelo e cantarolava no fundo de seu peito foi impossível de lutar. Eu senti como se estivesse no topo do mundo quando mergulhei para o mundo do inconsciente... o contentamento que eu sentia era aquele do meu sonho, o tipo que eu nunca antes tinha sequer ousado ter a esperança de que se tornaria realidade. E isso era real e eu senti isso, e eu nunca queria que desvanecesse.

Eu estava vagamente ciente do fato de que eu não estava na mesma posição que eu tinha adormecido quando a névoa do sono começou a levantar. Eu estava virada para baixo através do tronco ainda nu de Edward, meu rosto pressionado contra o espaço acima do seu coração. Eu deixei o ritmo constante do seu batimento cardíaco facilitar-me para o mundo da vigília, os acontecimentos de ontem à noite atravessando minha mente quando tomei conhecimento do fato de que eu, também, estava sem a parte de cima.

"Bom dia, linda." Estiquei-me um pouco, sorrindo contra a sua pele quando ele correu um dedo pela minha espinha. Murmurei minha saudação em seu peito enquanto ele passou a se mover por debaixo de mim, deslizando para fora da cama.

No momento que eu percebi o que estava acontecendo, olhei para cima para ver que ele já estava vasculhando minhas gavetas e pegando uma camiseta para mim. "Eu estou indo fazer o café-da-manhã. Algum pedido?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça mudamente, tentando dominar o medo irracional de que algo estava errado. Visto que esta era a minha primeira incursão na intimidade do mundo físico, eu não sabia exatamente o que esperar, mas eu tinha o tipo de esperança de que um pouco de tempo de carinho na manhã seguinte era um ponto de giro monumental - pelo menos para mim. Mas então, novamente, isto não era nada novo para Edward. Mas não importa o quão duro eu tentei racionalizar suas ações, eu não consegui me livrar da sensação desagradável na boca do meu estômago. _Talvez eu só estivesse com fome._

Eu vesti a camiseta que Edward tinha escolhido para mim e deslizei sobre um par de meias antes de caminhar vagarosamente meu caminho para a cozinha. No momento que eu cheguei lá, ele já estava completamente vestido com a roupa que usava na noite passada e havia torradas e suco de laranja estabelecidos para mim sobre a mesa. Cheguei por trás dele envolvendo os braços em volta de sua cintura, beijando o centro de suas costas, "Obrigada pelo café-da-manhã".

Suas mãos se moveram para soltar o meu abraço, puxando meus braços para longe de seu corpo. "De nada. Agora vá, relaxe. Seu omelete estará pronto em um minuto." Havia algo de errado com a sua voz... ou talvez fosse apenas porque ainda era cedo... eu não saberia dizer.

Eu observei-o cuidadosamente enquanto ele terminava de cozinhar, nunca tirando seus olhos para longe de seu trabalho. Sentindo-me desconfortável com o silêncio, senti a necessidade de iniciar uma conversa. "É difícil acreditar que o casamento de Ângela foi apenas há uma semana." Eu assisti-o acenar, ainda focado no fogão.

Talvez tenha sido porque eu não tinha acordado completamente, talvez tenha sido porque eu me sentia com medo e vulnerável devido ao seu comportamento de repente arredio, talvez tenha sido porque eu estava me sentindo insegura depois do que tínhamos feito na noite anterior, mas assim que as palavras deixaram a minha boca, eu sabia que iria me arrepender delas. "Sim, os olhares mortais que eu continuei recebendo de Lauren e Jéssica na recepção foram muito intensos. Gostaria de saber sobre o que eram".

Eu me encolhi contra o som da espátula sendo jogada contra o balcão. "O que é que isso quer dizer?" Senti meu sangue gelar com o veneno puro em sua voz. Olhei para cima, um pouco assustada com a fúria em seus olhos. "Havia algo que você queria perguntar para mim, Bella?"

"Eu... eu não quis dizer..." Enquanto eu gaguejava como uma criança, eu senti minha própria raiva em ebulição para a superfície. Havia apenas uma razão em minha mente sobre por que ele reagiria tão fortemente a uma pergunta tão inocente - ele estava escondendo algo. "Eu não sei Edward, eu _preciso_ te perguntar sobre Jéssica e Lauren?" Eu me preocuparia mais tarde com a hostilidade em minha própria voz. Por agora, eu estava muito centrada na possibilidade de que Edward tinha estado com elas e o que isso significava se ele tinha estado.

"Você está me perguntando se eu fodi com elas?" Senti meu blush irritado sair enquanto fiquei no meu assento, meus braços cruzados na frente do meu peito. Eu lidaria com a dor mais tarde - agora eu estava vendo vermelho. "Você seriamente quer que eu liste cada mulher solteira que eu fodi alguma vez? Porque essa lista é fodidamente muito longa! Ou você está apenas procurando uma saída para isso? Porque se esse for o caso, basta dizer isso agora e eu farei isso realmente fácil para você".

O peito dele estava ofegante, suas mãos fechadas em punhos ao seu lado, o vapor saindo de suas orelhas, mas eu estava pior. Eu estava praticamente tremendo com a minha raiva. Cerrei meu maxilar lutando contra o desejo de gritar. Com mais esforço do que deveria ter sido necessário, eu mantive a minha voz baixa e uniforme. "Edward, eu não sei o que mudou entre a noite passada e esta manhã, mas eu acho que você precisa ir embora... agora".

Sem outra palavra, ele roçou-me passando por mim, nunca olhando para trás quando ele pegou seu casaco e bateu a porta atrás dele. Lentamente, calmamente, eu andei até a porta e tranquei tudo antes de eu voltar a caminhar para a cozinha. Entorpecida, eu desliguei o fogão e tirei a frigideira dele para evitar que o meu omelete pegasse fogo. E então eu voltei para o meu quarto fechando a porta atrás de mim, trancando-a.

_Eu preciso de um banho._ Eu fiz o meu caminho para o meu banheiro, ligando a água e esperando até que ela estivesse quente o suficiente antes de eu deixar cair a minha roupa e dei um passo para debaixo da água quente. Mas assim que eu olhei para o meu corpo nu para lavá-lo... eu senti. Eu senti o que eu não podia antes... o que eu não podia sentir na frente dele. Soluços selvagens rasgantes irromperam do fundo do meu peito enquanto eu desabei no chão. Eu trouxe meus joelhos até meu peito, meus braços envolvendo em torno deles, segurando-os no lugar quando eu desmoronei de dentro para fora.

Enquanto eu balançava sob o fluxo constante de água, eu fiquei me perguntando o que eu tinha feito. Fiquei me perguntando o que faria com que ele reagisse da maneira que ele reagiu. Fiquei me perguntando se eu me sentiria inteira novamente. Fiquei me perguntando onde tudo deu errado... e eu não tinha respostas. Eu não tinha nada... apenas a memória nunca desbotada da felicidade que eu senti.

Assim que a água esfriou, eu dei as boas vindas a isso... eu queria isso. Eu tremi até eu não conseguir sentir mais nada, e foi quando eu soube que era seguro para me levantar.

* * *

_**N.T.: **__O que acharam disso tudo? Finalmente Bella decide ter um pouco mais de intimidade com Edward e ele reage dessa maneira no dia seguinte, eu sinceramente não sei o que pensar! O que será que aconteceu? Edward sempre "estragando" tudo! Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem deixando-as! Bjs...__** Ju**_


	25. Escolha

**Capítulo 25 – Escolha**

_Tradutoras: Mery Almeida e Ju Martinhão_

"Leah, eu ficaria honrada em ser sua madrinha." Eu tentei dar o meu melhor para disfarçar o falso entusiasmo tanto quanto possível, desejando com toda a esperança que ela não pudesse ouvir a mentira na minha voz. Eu ainda estava beatificadamente entorpecida e eu não gostei de como tão duramente tive de lutar para ficar desse jeito agora que eu fui forçada a falar com alguém. Eu queria apenas ficar sozinha - mas eu não poderia simplesmente desligar na cara dela agora. Eu precisava encarnar o personagem.

"_Ótimo! Muito obrigada! Realmente significa muito para Jake e eu." _Ela fez uma pausa e eu sabia que tinha sido descoberta._ "B__ella, eu sei que você e eu não somos as melhores amigas, e que você conhece Jacob há muito mais tempo, mas eu quero que você saiba que ele e eu pensamos em você como uma irmã. Se algo está incomodando, você pode me contar. __Estamos todos aqui para você."_

Eu podia sentir as paredes frias do entorpecimento começando a derreter nas bordas e entrei em modo de sobrevivência. Eu não poderia ter esta pequena emundana conversa, isso poderia ser minha ruína."Eu sei, Leah, obrigada. Mas eu estou bem. Você apenas me pegou acordando de um cochilo." Eu surpreendi a mim mesma pela forma como soei convincente e me preocupei com o que isto significava.

Ouve outra pausa, mas não tão longa. "_Está bem. Obrigada de novo, Bella. Ficaremos __em contato. Cuide-se."_ Eu estava sem o entusiasmo recíproco em sua despedida antes de desligar e voltar a dobrar a roupa.

Eu tentei não pensar em por que eu estava lavando roupas. Era apenas lavar roupas. Era algo que precisava ser feito regularmente, a roupa suja da semana... as toalhas... os lençóis da minha cama. Eu tentei não pensar sobre a ruína que tive quando eu deitei na cama após o banho, apenas para ser atacada pelo cheiro _dele_, inundada com as lembranças da noite passada. Eu tentei não pensar em como meu apartamento parecia vazio depois que... _ele..._ partiu. Eu tentei não pensar no fato de que... _ele..._ foi embora porque _eu_ disse para ele ir. Eu tentei não pensar em todas as vezes que eu tinha prometido estar sempre lá para _ele_, nunca ir embora. E então, eu apenas chutei-_o_ para fora do meu apartamento.

Então, ao invés disso, tentei me concentrar no girar repetitivo e nas batidas dos lençóis na secadora. Eu saí e liguei os alto-falantes, explodindo a terceira sinfonia de Mahler, tentando golpear os meus pensamentos para fora da minha cabeça. Sentei-me no sofá, caneta vermelha na mão enquanto fui para o último lote de redações e trabalhos de casa que eu havia coletado dos meus alunos esta semana, focalizando nos erros banais que todos os estudantes do ensino médio faziam em seus escritos. Fiquei longe da cozinha e do meu quarto - as lembranças ainda estavam muito recentes para lidar com elas.

_Ok - então talvez esta idéia estúpida seja algo que eu ainda precise trabalhar. E agora eu estou louca._ O problema era decidir quem estava mais confuso, Edward ou eu mesma. Eu me encolhi um pouco quando me atrevi a pensar em seu nome – pude sentir uma picada em torno das bordas. A picada, em seguida, me fez sentir a dor, o tipo de dor incapacitante que dominou meu peito e meus olhos se encheram d'água. Mas perceber que eu estava mais uma vez me derramando em lágrimas me deixou com raiva de novo... e o ciclo continuava. Era um laço assimétrico de um interminável sofrimento, raiva e confusão, e que tinha sido a minha vida desde que _ele_ saiu pela minha porta esta manhã.

Em um momento de silêncio entre os movimentos, eu registrei o som ruidoso da minha pequena caneta vermelha colidindo com a parede em frente a mim. Eu nem sequer me lembro de jogar a maldita caneta. Olhei para a pilha de papel à minha frente e a patética caneta vermelha deitada no chão a vários metros de distância. Ela estava ali, dentro de metros de distância, mas eu não conseguia alcançá-la. Eu teria que levantar a minha bunda, andar e pegá-la, mas eu não queria. Eu queria deixá-la lá. Eu queria esquecê-la. Eu precisava de uma nova caneta vermelha... mas... eu gostava daquela...

Gah! Não importa o quão duro eu tentasse, eu _não_ podia deixar de pensar... _nele_! _Edward._ Eu não podia deixar passar a fúria selvagem em seus olhos - de algum modo negros, a despeito do fogo que ardia na superfície. Eu nunca o vi tão completamente arruinado. E o jeito como ele gritou comigo... foi quase imperdoável. Nada do que eu tivesse dito a ele poderia ter garantido uma reação tão forte... tinha que haver algo mais. Tinha que haver algo que eu havia perdido.

Uma e outra vez eu repeti todos os momentos desta manhã, desesperada na minha busca por respostas. Mas havia muita coisa que eu não entendia. Ele nunca me respondeu a pergunta sobre Jéssica e Lauren. Mas, novamente, me lembrei de como ele estava tenso desde antes de eu mencioná-las. _Oh Deus... isto foi por causa de... de mim? Será que ele não gostou de estar... comigo?_ Não. Não podia ser isso. Mas se não fosse por minha causa... então, o que aconteceu esta manhã?

Senti-me esmagada em um redemoinho de emoções sacudindo de uma maneira e depois de outra, e outra. Irada. Triste. Perturbada. Deprimida. Furiosa. Perdida. Pela primeira vez, eu senti que esta relação poderia não sobreviver. Eu estava exausta e sentia como se não houvesse nenhuma força para lutar dentro de mim. Como algo tão certo parece tão errado ao mesmo tempo? Como eu poderia amá-lo tanto e me sentir do jeito que me sinto agora? Mesmo que nós passemos desta última... briga... o que aconteceria da próxima vez? Parecia que cada vez que passávamos por isso, doía mais e mais. _Será que isso nunca vai acabar?_

Num momento de calma do quarto movimento da sinfonia, eu vi uma escolha. Foi uma escolha que eu pensei que eu nunca estaria conformada em fazer, uma que eu nunca queria ter de fazer. Em tantos níveis isso teria sido mais fácil se tivesse sido feita por alguém que não eu. Eu não queria ter que escolher. Eu só queria Edward. Eu não queria ter que escolher. Eu só queria ser feliz. Eu não queria ter que escolher. Eu só... Eu só queria ser feliz com Edward. Mas havia uma escolha a ser feita e eu sabia que eu era a única capaz de fazê-la.

_Eu poderia seguir em frente._

Deus sabe que eu tentei. Eu passei mais para ficar com ele nos últimos dois meses do que a maioria das pessoas enfrentaria em sua vida inteira. Já ouvi pessoas dizerem que às vezes o amor não era o suficiente e eu nunca me permiti acreditar que algo assim poderia ser verdade... mas agora... eu não sei. Eu não queria que isso fosse verdade. Eu não queria que fosse a verdade para Edward e eu porque debaixo da ira e da dor, meu amor por ele ainda bate forte no meu peito. Eu sabia que iria amá-lo para sempre, que ele sempre seria um pedaço do meu coração, mas isso seria o suficiente?

_Eu poderia seguir em frente?_

"Bells! Abra a porta!" Eu podia ouvir Jacob batendo na minha porta, alto o suficiente para abalar os meus pensamentos. "Está frio aqui! Deixe-me entrar!"

Brevemente considerei não abrir, mas conhecendo Jacob, ele quebraria a porta ou correria até encontrar alguém com uma chave. Entre o fato de que a música estava alta o suficiente para ser ouvida através da porta e de que ele provavelmente estava aqui porque Leah o mandou, eu sabia que não havia nenhuma maneira em que eu fingiria não estar em casa. Resmungando de todas as maneiras, eu me levantei para abrir a porta, desliguei a música e tentei reorganizar minhas feições para algo parecido com indiferença - eu sabia que feliz seria um longo esforço.

Eu abri a porta, olhei para seu rosto sorridente e me surpreendi ao me sentir um pouco melhor. "Oi, Jake. O que traz você aqui?" Notei que ele não estava exatamente vestido de acordo com o tempo e me admirei com o quão rapidamente Leah o empurrou pela porta depois do nosso telefonema.

Ele foi direto para a cozinha e eu hesitei na sala. "Hum... um cara não pode simplesmente querer visitar sua melhor amiga?" Eu sorri um pouco do som da sua voz misturada com os sons dele vasculhando os meus armários. "Eu não via você há muito tempo, e bem..."

Quando ele finalmente reapareceu da cozinha, com um grande sanduíche na mão, ele deu uma olhada para a expressão no meu rosto e jogou as mãos para cima em derrota. Cruzei os braços sobre meu peito, levantei uma sobrancelha enquanto ele ficou parado por um tempo e deu uma grande mordida no sanduíche. Com a boca ainda cheia, ele confessou, "Leah me mandou".

Revirei meus olhos num misto entre grata por ele não criar rodeios, mas também não disposta a realmente ter esta conversa. Eu estava agradecida, no entanto, que era Jacob, e não Alice. Eu tinha alguma esperança de que poderia fugir disso simplesmente enxotando Jacob, sendo que com Alice eu sabia que isso não seria tão facilmente desviado.

Então eu coloquei a minha melhor cara e me sentei confortavelmente no sofá. "Jake, não há nada com o que se preocupar. Eu disse a Leah e eu vou te dizer a mesma coisa, nada está errado. Ela está preocupada por nenhuma boa razão".

No momento em que ele se sentou ao meu lado, ele já tinha acabado o seu sanduíche e estava limpando as mãos em suas coxas. Mas eu não estava preparada para o olhar que ele tinha quando ele finalmente se virou para mim. "Bella, Leah pode ser muitas coisas, mas... ela não se preocupa por nada." Seus grandes olhos castanhos eram suaves quando ele estendeu sua mão para agarrar o meu ombro e eu já podia sentir-me desmoronar. "Isso, e... você é uma péssima mentirosa, Bells".

Eu puxei meus joelhos até meu peito, envolvendo os meus braços em torno deles para me segurar enquanto eu lutava duramente contra as lágrimas para mantê-las à distância. Eu não queria mais chorar e eu não queria que Jacob me visse assim - ele tinha me visto assim muitas vezes antes. _Eu não sou mais aquela garota._ Eu mordi meu lábio, duramente, tentando fazê-lo parar de tremer e eu tive que apertar meu abraço nos meus joelhos mais forte.

E então Jacob estava no chão na minha frente, suas duas grandes mãos em meus ombros. "Bella, por favor... apenas deixe sair".

Este 'por favor' me fez lembrar de Edward, o que finalmente me fez desmoronar. Quando eu fechei meus olhos, eu vi o rosto _dele_, mas eu não podia desviar o olhar. Quando meus braços envolveram o pescoço de Jacob e eu comecei a chorar em seu peito quente, tudo o que eu via era Edward. Eu vi a raiva, o medo, a dor, a máscara, mas eu também vi a gargalhada, o sorriso, a felicidade e o amor que eu só imaginei ter visto. Eu senti como se estivesse lutando em uma batalha perdida enquanto eu tentava me segurar; a saudade de seu amor em desacordo com a dor inimaginável que esse amor me trazia.

Como tinha feito tantas vezes antes, Jacob apenas me abraçou enquanto eu chorava tudo para fora. Sua presença era confortante, mas eu senti um novo aumento de raiva dentro de mim assim que registrei a familiaridade. Senti um amargo ressentimento construir dentro de mim enquanto me permiti absorver o seu conforto. Eu me ressentia do fato de que eu era uma adulta e ainda assim lá estava eu, chorando como uma criança nos braços do meu melhor amigo. Eu odiava que, como uma mulher adulta, eu estava chorando por um menino, como eu faria se eu ainda estivesse no colégio. Mas a raiva não ajudou - só me fez chorar mais.

"Bells, shhhh..." Enquanto a primeira onda de minhas lágrimas começou a desaparecer, tentei recuperar o controle da minha respiração. "Você está me assustando, Bells. O que está errado? O que aconteceu?"

Enquanto sua mão continuava a subir e descer as minhas costas, eu me perguntava se ele não estava fazendo isso para se acalmar também. Eu podia ouvir a preocupação em sua voz e isso naturalmente me fez sentir culpada. Eu sabia que não poderia fugir com o meu silêncio por muito mais tempo, mas eu realmente estava em uma perda de palavras. Eu ainda tinha que descobrir o que exatamente aconteceu. Mas, para o que estava errado... sobre o que eu definitivamente tinha uma idéia.

Mas enquanto eu tentava engolir as lágrimas, procurando pela minha voz, eu sabia que tinha que ser cuidadosa. Jacob era nada senão protetor, e se eu não usasse as palavras com cuidado, eu sabia que logo ele estaria na cadeia por agredir um determinado membro do Departamento de Polícia de Forks. O problema era que, alguma parte de mim, uma parte que eu não sabia que existia, queria que Jacob desse um soco no rosto de Edward. Mas essa parte era apenas uma pequena parte, enquanto a maioria de mim estava simplesmente esgotada.

Preparando-me para a reação de Jacob, murmurei a única coisa que me veio à mente enquanto eu me perguntava constantemente o que estava errado, "Edward".

Eu senti o corpo de Jacob endurecer em torno de mim, antes de seus braços apertarem. "Eu vou matá-lo." Eu balancei minha cabeça contra seu peito quando senti o que soou como um grunhido começar a ser construído ali. "Não tente defendê-lo, Bells. O que ele fez? O que ele disse? Ele traiu você?"

Cada pergunta foi mais alta do que a anterior e, por algum motivo, eu achei que foi... engraçado. Uma pequena risada histérica escapou enquanto eu continuava a balançar minha cabeça. "Nós… tivemos uma… briga".

Jacob puxou-me para longe de seu peito, suas mãos quentes cobrindo meu rosto, dobrando-o para que ele pudesse me ver. "Bells... isto não é engraçado. Diga-me o que aconteceu." Fiquei sóbria o suficiente para registrar o interesse genuíno e preocupação em seus olhos, caindo de volta em seu peito.

Pela primeira vez no que pareceu ser um longo tempo, eu contei-lhe tudo. Assim como na primeira vez que eu contei a ele sobre a minha mãe, ele não tentou interromper nenhuma vez enquanto eu passei por tudo o que tinha a ver com Edward. Eu me preocuparia mais tarde sobre como eu contei a Jacob do passado de Edward e as conseqüências de contar o segredo de alguém. Mas eu tinha que me livrar de tudo. Contei-lhe sobre a semana antes do Ano Novo. Contei-lhe sobre o nosso primeiro beijo. Contei-lhe sobre como Edward descobriu sobre o meu próprio passado. Contei-lhe sobre o nosso encontro. Contei-lhe sobre meu amor por Edward.

Mesmo que eu tenha me contorcido e encolhido por isso, eu até mesmo contei a Jacob sobre meus problemas com intimidade. Contei-lhe dos meus medos, minhas inseguranças, minha virgindade e a experiência... de Edward. Eu poderia dizer, pela forma como ele me apertou um pouco mais apertado, que ele não gostou dessa última parte de qualquer maneira. Mas, para seu crédito, ele manteve a boca fechada e apenas deixou-me falar. No momento que terminei, minha garganta doía e eu me sentia como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona, mas eu me senti... melhor.

Pelo que pareceram horas, ficamos sentados em silêncio. Não havia nenhuma música tocando alto, tentando esconder a dor. Não havia limpeza ou trabalho para me distrair. Assim, com nada para me esconder por trás, pensei em tudo o que eu tinha acabado de compartilhar e me maravilhei com o quão fácil tinha sido. De alguma forma, no silêncio, tudo ficou claro em uma maneira que não tinha ficado antes. Não houve hesitação com Jacob porque eu sabia que ele seria sempre meu amigo. Não havia nenhuma dúvida em minha mente que, não importava o que acontecesse, Jacob seria sempre meu amigo e sempre estaria lá para me segurar quando eu chorasse.

"Bella... cara, por onde eu começo?" Eu funguei no seu lado, incentivando-o, deixando-o saber que eu estava pronta para o que ele queria dizer. "Então, porque você é minha melhor amiga e eu amo você, eu vou esquecer temporariamente o que... o que _ele_ disse." A tensão era evidente em sua voz e eu conhecia o suficiente para saber que tomou muito de Jacob para deixá-lo _assim_ preocupado.

Ele respirou fundo para se acalmar, meu corpo se movimentando com o dele quando ele fez isso. "Bells, eu te amo, mas agora... o meu problema é com você, não ele." Eu fiquei rígida em seus braços, ainda em choque. "Isso não vai ser fácil de ouvir, mas... você precisa ouvir isso. Eu tenho tentado gentilmente dizer-lhe isto por anos, mas maldição se você não é a pessoa mais teimosa que eu já conheci".

Eu acho que eu ainda estava chocada demais para reagir ao que realmente ele estava dizendo neste ponto, ou eu simplesmente tinha acabado com a minha capacidade de sentir alguma coisa. "Você precisa crescer e ver a si mesma como a mulher linda, maravilhosa que você é. Vai parecer clichê, mas... você precisa aprender a amar a si mesma se você quiser estar em um relacionamento decente".

Foi clichê, mas... no silêncio que permaneceu, percebi que isso também era verdade. Como eu deveria sequer me sentir verdadeiramente amada se eu primeiramente não percebesse que eu era digna de amor? Quantas vezes eu tinha desmerecido a afeição de Edward, dizendo-me que eu não era digna? Como eu o tinha deixado ir embora tão facilmente, deixando-o fugir de mim, dizendo-me que eu não era digna? E então lembrei-me da escolha que eu tinha que fazer e que me levou a um nível totalmente novo de enormidade.

Não era simplesmente que eu tivesse uma escolha, era uma escolha que eu _tinha_ que fazer.

"Mesmo se não fosse de Edward que estivéssemos falando. Mesmo que fosse a pessoa mais perfeita, livre de qualquer erro no planeta, você ainda encontraria muitas informações sobre as quais brigar. A única coisa que vai te fazer superar os momentos difíceis é saber que você vale a pena".

_Eu valho a pena?_

"Bells, você é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço. Você merece o melhor. Sempre mereceu, sempre merecerá." _'Como é que você é tão... boa?'_ O eco distante da voz de Edward puxou meus sentidos, mexendo algo dentro de mim.

Eu senti a mudança de Jacob, então agora ele estava no chão na minha frente novamente, suas mãos grandes segurando meu rosto. "Bells, olha pra mim." Suas mãos também eram grandes em mim... eu sentia falta das mãos de Edward. "Bella..." Meus olhos tristes encontraram os dele, de alguma forma bondosos e duros ao mesmo tempo. "Você vale a pena, e muito mais. Eu preciso que você acredite nisso. Eu preciso ver isso em seus olhos. Você vale a pena. Você vale cada gota de amor que vem no seu caminho".

Eu tive que me afastar de suas mãos, longe do olhar intenso que ele estava me dando. Voltando a cair no sofá, envolvendo meus braços em torno de meus joelhos, eu comecei a pensar nisso. Eu podia sentir meus pensamentos colidindo uns contra os outros, lutando uns com os outros. Eu tentei não deixar Edward afetar o meu raciocínio enquanto eu pensava... sozinha.

_Eu valho a pena? _

Eu percebi que não tinha tido tempo para realmente fazer um balanço da minha vida, de todas as mudanças que eu já passei, de quem eu me tornei. Tanta coisa mudou desde que deixei Forks. Eu não era a mesma adolescente tímida e desajeitada que deixou Forks seis anos atrás. Eu consegui fazer uma vida para mim sozinha. Eu encontrei uma independência dentro de mim que eu não teria imaginado que eu era capaz antes de eu ir embora. Mas quando eu pensava sobre a independência, percebi que a força que isso tinha exigido sempre esteve lá. Eu sempre fui uma pessoa forte, mesmo quando me sentia a mais fraca.

Eu deixei essa realização afundar em mim por um momento. _Eu sou forte._ Isso certamente explicaria como eu sobrevivi crescendo apenas com Charlie. Isso explicaria como eu sobrevivi na escola com todas as fofocas e animosidade que eu enfrentei em uma base diária. Isso explicaria como eu era capaz de conseguir e me mudar através do país saindo diretamente da escola. E isto foi quando isso me bateu - _Eu sou uma mulher forte e independente._ Eu deixei as palavras atropelarem uma e outra vez na minha mente, curtindo a sensação que veio junto com elas.

Então eu pensei em tudo o que eu tinha para oferecer aos que me rodeavam. Eu pensei sobre os momentos que eu cozinhava para Charlie e me assegurava que ele estava saudável. Pensei sobre as muitas vezes ao longo dos anos em que eu protegi Jacob quando nós tínhamos quebrado o toque de recolher enquanto estávamos crescendo. Pensei em como realmente tinha sido um momento de gênio ao incentivar o relacionamento entre Alice e Jasper. Eu pensei sobre o fato de que eu seria uma autora publicada.

E pensando em meus amigos, isso me fez perceber que eles viam tudo isso em mim muito antes de eu ver isso em mim. Eles sabiam que eu era capaz e acreditavam em mim. Eu podia acreditar que eu era uma boa pessoa. Eu podia acreditar que eu era forte. Eu podia acreditar que eu era independente. Eu podia acreditar que eu importava para os meus amigos. E, pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu poderia acreditar que eu era, por sua vez, digna de suas amizades. E porque eu podia acreditar nisto, eu poderia acreditar que eu valia a pena. _Eu valho a pena._

Jacob, que tinha estado atipicamente quieto, ainda sentado no chão, olhava para mim enquanto eu deixava a poderosa onda de confiança rolar através do meu sistema. Jacob estava certo. Eu valho cada bocado de bondade, gentileza, amor e compreensão que veio no meu caminho porque eu era uma mulher forte, independente, amorosa, que poderia cuidar de si mesma e ser uma boa amiga para aqueles que precisavam de uma. Eu seria a primeira a listar minhas falhas, minha teimosia é uma delas, mas eu também percebi que esses defeitos eram todos parte de quem eu era. Eu gostava que eu fosse teimosa. Eu gostava que eu tivesse uma pequena lutadora em mim. Eu gostava que eu estaria sempre segura em quem eu era e que eu nunca sentiria a necessidade de mudar quem eu sou para acomodar alguém.

_Eu sei quem eu sou, eu gosto de quem eu sou e eu valho a pena._

Olhei para meu amigo, meu sol, meu Jacob, e sorri. "Obrigada, Jacob." Ele olhou para mim com expectativa e eu assenti. "Você está certo, Jake. Eu valho a pena".

Sentei-me ainda observando-o enquanto ele procurou meu rosto para detectar quaisquer sinais de uma mentira, confiante de que ele não encontraria nenhuma. Minha mente estava feita e eu senti a resolução da minha epifania me rejuvenescer. Eu cometi o erro de piscar e, nesse segundo rachado em que meus olhos estavam fechados, Jacob conseguiu envolver seus braços em volta de mim. Ele me puxou para fora de meus pés duramente, fazendo minha cabeça sacudir ligeiramente enquanto ele sorria brilhantemente para mim.

Ele me colocou para baixo e despenteou meu cabelo. "Era hora!" Rindo de suas travessuras, fiquei maravilhada com a forma como o peso em meus ombros parecia mais fácil de suportar. O peso não foi embora porque as coisas ainda estavam pendentes com Edward, mas eu me senti melhor equipada para gerenciá-lo agora.

Era quase absurdo quão claramente óbvio isso era agora. Parecia tão simples e era enlouquecedor pensar em quanto tempo eu tentei ignorar a verdade. Mas aquela era a beleza da retrospectiva. Eu poderia olhar para trás agora e ver tudo o que realmente era. Eu podia ver que foi Alice que procurou pela minha amizade, não porque tivesse pena de mim ou algum tipo de obrigação. Não, ela gostava de mim porque eu sou uma boa pessoa e uma boa amiga. Sorri um pouco mais brilhante com esse pensamento e Jacob notou.

"Eu vejo que você ainda está processando." Ele riu quando desapareceu de volta para a cozinha e enquanto eu observei-o desaparecer, meu cérebro passava a imagem de Edward cutucando a cabeça na esquina após Charlie vir para me verificar quando eu estava gripada.

_Edward._ E então lembrei-me do dia em que ele me contou sobre seu passado e como me agarrei a ele, pedindo-lhe para ficar comigo. E então estávamos dançando no casamento de Ângela. "Você quer alguma coisa enquanto estou em pé?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, limpando as memórias e tentando voltar para o momento. "Não, obrigada, Jake." Mas eu não poderia agitar o conhecimento de que a parte mais fácil do meu treino mental estava feita em relação à decisão que eu agora tinha que fazer.

_Edward._ Eu ainda não conseguia descobrir o que provocou sua mudança de comportamento entre a noite passada e esta manhã. A parte de mim que temia que eu tivesse feito algo de errado era menor agora, mais como um sussurro no fundo da minha mente do que um pensamento real. Não, eu estava mais certa do que nunca que o que quer que tenha acontecido, o que quer que tenha mudado, tinha muito pouco a ver comigo. E, enquanto isso parecia um pouco melhor de saber que não fui eu que o tinha pronto para uma briga, isso realmente não ajudou nada. Eu precisava confrontá-lo.

Jacob saiu da cozinha com um sanduíche, este ainda maior que o primeiro. "Inacreditável, Jake! Leah não te alimenta?" Sua resposta brilhante foi simplesmente encolher os ombros quando ele mordeu o sanduíche.

Eu observei em suave espanto enquanto ele devorava o sanduíche em menos tempo do que levou para prepará-lo. "Então, Bells, o que você vai fazer sobre... você sabe... Edward?" Eu poderia dizer que ele estava tentando segurar sua raiva enquanto limpava as mãos na camisa, não olhando para mim nenhuma vez.

A campainha disparou na secadora, efetivamente dando-me a desculpa perfeita para me levantar e caminhar longe da atmosfera de repente tensa. Mas demorou cerca de 30 segundos para eu reconhecer meus lençóis, lembrando o que me levou a lavá-los em primeiro lugar, e isso me fez andar diretamente para onde Jacob estava espalhado no meu sofá. Eu rastejei sobre suas longas pernas desajeitadamente e caí subitamente de volta no sofá.

"Isso foi rápido." Ele tentou ser discreto olhando-me de canto de olho, mas discreto não era exatamente a especialidade de Jacob.

"Sim, bem... eu decidi que eu não estava realmente com vontade de dobrar ainda." Surpreendentemente, era a verdade. Bem... isso e que eu ainda não estava completamente pronta para lidar com as repercussões da noite passada.

"Então..." Eu gostava de como o método de Jacob de lidar com situações estranhas era simplesmente fingir que não era estranha. "Sobre Edward... parece-me que você tem uma decisão pela frente".

Suspirei em derrota, surpreendida que Jacob não mostrasse nenhum sinal de deixar isso passar - normalmente ele não era assim persistente. "Sim, Jake, eu sei".

Finalmente sozinha de novo no meu apartamento, tomei uma boa olhada ao meu redor. Onde quer que eu olhasse, minha mente traria uma memória correspondente que incluía Edward. Ele estava em todo lugar, impresso em todos os aspectos da minha vida agora. Eu poderia realmente arrancar fora essa parte de mim? Isso seria mesmo possível?

Mas, além destas questões, a questão mais importante brilhou como um sinal de néon. _O que é melhor para mim?_ Mesmo que doeria como o inferno me afastar de Edward, se eu pensasse que isso acabaria por ser melhor para mim, eu sabia que teria que encontrar uma maneira de fazê-lo. Mas porque eu sou eu, eu sabia que não importava o que eu decidisse, eu precisava saber que ele ficaria bem. Ele parecia bastante determinado como o inferno em sabotar a nossa relação esta manhã e eu queria saber se alguma parte dele realmente quis dizer isso – realmente queria que esse relacionamento acabasse por qualquer que fosse o motivo.

Eu o conhecia suficientemente bem para saber que, se esse confronto tivesse lugar, eu precisaria ser aquela a fazer isso acontecer. Eu era a única que o chutou para fora e, entre nós dois, eu sabia que eu era a única com a força necessária para ver isso. Mas mesmo com a minha força, eu ainda me encontrei indecisa para frente e para trás sobre como este confronto deveria ser. Eu novamente fiquei me perguntando se o amor seria suficiente para nós.

Meu coração doeu quando me atrevi a pensar como seria realmente dizer não a ele, dizer-lhe que não poderíamos mais ver um ao outro, dizer-lhe que eu não queria mais ficar com ele. Eu queria esquecer seus problemas e apenas pegar o nosso final feliz. Mas a triste verdade da questão é que eu não poderia esquecer suas perguntas. Eu não podia esquecer o jeito que ele saiu correndo de mim. Eu não podia esquecer a fúria que eu vi em seus olhos esta manhã. Eu não podia esquecer a dor que me aleijou depois que ele foi embora. Eu era forte, mas... eu era forte o bastante?

Assim que registrei o desaparecimento da luz do dia, eu sabia que meu tempo era limitado. Eu desisti da minha busca para decidir o destino do meu relacionamento com Edward, optando em apenas encontrá-lo e confrontá-lo. Eu sabia que era perigoso adiar minha decisão até que eu o visse, sabendo como a sua presença me afetava, mas eu não podia adiá-la por mais tempo. Então, novamente, nada dizia que eu tinha que tomar essa decisão hoje - apenas que precisava ser feita num futuro próximo. Ou, pelo menos - é o que eu disse a mim mesma.

Eu nem mesmo me incomodei em ligar para ele, sabendo que ele mais do que provavelmente me ignoraria. Suspirando quando saí para a chuva sempre presente de Forks, eu pulei na minha picape e fiz a rota raramente viajada do meu apartamento para o dele. Pela primeira vez eu amaldiçoei o fato de que vivíamos tão perto um do outro, desejando que eu tivesse uma longa viagem pela frente para chegar a um discurso brilhante com o qual confrontá-lo. Em vez disso, minha picape mal teve tempo para aquecer o suficiente para soprar ar quente.

Eu vi a sua viatura e o jipe de Emmett estacionados em seus lugares de costume, mas fiquei na minha picape por outro longo momento, criando forças para ver isso. Tremendo levemente com o ar frio que nunca deixou a cabine da minha picape, eu tomei outra respiração profunda e fiz uma corrida para a porta. Como eu sempre parecia conseguir, eu estava completamente encharcada apesar da minha pressa. Eu também reconheci o fato de que usar um casaco apropriado teria ajudado nisso, mas acho que eu devia estar muito preocupada para pensar em pequenos detalhes como o tempo.

Eu encontrei-me hesitando novamente do lado de fora de sua porta, passando por cima das possibilidades, sentindo a dor, a saudade, me preparando para o que eu estava caminhando – eu acredito que a expressão era antro de um leão. Eu balancei minha cabeça tentando manter meus pensamentos neste momento e ousadamente levei minha mão até bater na porta. _E se ele desse um olhar pelo olho mágico e decidisse seguir em frente?_

Para minha surpresa, Emmett abriu a porta, mas deu um passo para fora em vez de deixar-me entrar. Ele fechou a porta atrás dele e eu esperava que ele não tivesse acabado de se trancar para fora. "Olá, Emmett." Minha voz estava um pouco abalada com a incerteza, não tendo certeza do que fazer com o seu comportamento.

Ele me deu um sorriso apologético, dobrando-se ligeiramente para baixo para que ele não estivesse elevado sobre mim. "Olá, Bella." Sua voz estava estranhamente baixa, apenas me deixando preocupada. "Presumo que você está aqui para conversar com Edward?" Assentindo minha resposta, eu senti meu pulso acelerar enquanto meu cérebro começou a debruçar-se sobre todos os tipos de cenários que tinham Edward se ferindo, ou fazendo algo imprudente com sua raiva.

Uma mão pesada no meu ombro me trouxe de volta para o momento. "Bella, você sabe que é minha garota, certo?" O canto de sua boca levantou um pouco, imediatamente atenuando minhas preocupações. Mas, tão depressa, o sorriso havia desaparecido e substituído por um olhar de preocupação. "Olhe, você pode ser minha garota, mas... Edward é meu irmão".

Ele me deu um olhar significativo, silenciosamente lembrando-me que, em sua mente, Edward vinha em primeiro lugar. Eu sorri por dentro de sua ligação, perguntando-me se Edward tinha alguma idéia de como ele tinha sorte. "É claro, Emmett, eu entendo".

Ele assentiu com força, virando-se para envolver um braço em volta dos meus ombros. "Apenas... tenha calma com ele." Senti um tiro de dor correr em meu peito, tornando mais difícil respirar enquanto Emmett abriu a porta me guiando para dentro. "Apenas… siga a minha orientação, está bem?"

Eu segui silenciosamente atrás de Emmett enquanto ele liderou o caminho até a porta de Edward, parando para bater tranquilamente - não o comportamento típico de Emmett. "Edward?"

Eu segurei minha respiração, esperando a sua resposta. "Só... me deixe sozinho, Emmett. Por favor..." Meu coração se partiu ao som de sua voz morta, apenas alta o suficiente para passar pela porta.

Foi o instinto que me fez estender a mão para a maçaneta da porta, dirigindo-me para aliviar sua dor, mas Emmett me parou. Com uma mão sobre a minha, a outra segurando um dedo sobre os lábios, ele silenciosamente me pediu para esperar. "Edward, olhe, eu estou entrando. Então é melhor você não estar nu quando eu abrir esta porta." Eu poderia ter rido se meu coração não estivesse quebrando.

Não houve sons de movimento do outro lado da porta e quando Emmett soltou a minha mão e acenou para mim, eu sabia que minha hora tinha chegado. Chupei em uma respiração desesperada por ar, como se eu estivesse prestes a dar um mergulho na profundidade final de uma piscina e virei a maçaneta devagar. O quarto estava escuro, a única luz que vinha espreitava através das janelas, que estavam cobertas com cortinas. Não havia nenhum som, nenhuma música, nada indicando que havia qualquer coisa viva no quarto.

Mas ele estava lá, parecendo mais como uma estátua do que uma pessoa, sentado debruçado sobre a sua cama, um livro em suas mãos. Estava escuro demais para ele eventualmente ser capaz de ler, mas novamente, o livro nem sequer estava aberto. Enquanto eu estava em silêncio, fechando a porta atrás de mim, eu o vi correr os dedos sobre a capa com reverência. Mas assim que ele ouviu o clique da porta, ele escondeu o livro debaixo do travesseiro virando a cara para o que ele pensava ser Emmett.

"Em, sério, eu não estou de bom humor..." As palavras presas em sua garganta quando ele finalmente olhou para cima e seus olhos tristes se prenderam nos meus. No escuro, eu não podia ver a emoção em seus olhos que pudesse me dar a pista de como ele se sentia. Então, como ele continuou a olhar para mim, sem palavras, me senti cega e vulnerável. "B-Bella?"

Senti meu coração guinar subitamente no meu peito com a incredulidade em sua voz. Eu tentei falar, mas quando eu abri minha boca não saiu nada. Eu estava congelada no meu lugar enquanto Edward continuava a olhar para mim, quase como se eu desapareceria se ele desviasse o olhar. Eu de longe ouvi uma porta abrir e fechar e assumi que era Emmett nos dando alguma privacidade.

"Bella, o que... o que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu não conseguia decifrar o tom de sua voz, mas foi o suficiente para me fazer mover do meu lugar e fechar a distância entre nós.

"Edward... nós precisamos conversar." Ele recuou um pouco com as minhas palavras, já assumindo o pior. Mas, novamente, nada estava decidido. Ele deslizou em cima da cama, para mais perto do travesseiro, deixando espaço para mim aos pés da cama. Ele manteve seus olhos desviados, mas eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos dele. "Edward... eu preciso que você explique... me diga o que aconteceu esta manhã, por favor".

Eu vi sua testa franzir quando ele virou o corpo para longe de mim, escondendo sua reação ainda mais. "Me desculpe, eu perdi minha paciência com você, Bella".

Eu balancei minha cabeça, sabendo que ele não veria. "Não, Edward. Isso não é bom o suficiente. Diga-me o por quê... o que fez você agir daquela forma." Eu observei seu corpo suspirar e esperei impacientemente pela sua resposta.

Ele correu uma mão pelo seu cabelo bagunçado, puxando um pouco com frustração. "Eu... não foi culpa sua. Por favor, não pense que teve algo a ver com você".

Engoli em seco, lutando contra a raiva, mas eu não estava disposta a permanecer em silêncio. "Edward, como eu não deveria pensar que foi por minha causa? Tudo estava tão perfeito e, então eu adormeci e quando acordei foi como se você fosse uma pessoa diferente. Você não pensou que depois do que aconteceu entre nós, eu poderia estar preocupada com a manhã seguinte?"

Sua cabeça caiu em suas mãos, e eu senti minha raiva desvanecer-se ligeiramente. "Edward, se não é isso, então você precisa me dizer." Eu lutei contra a tentação de estender minha mão para ele, para confortá-lo.

Ambas as mãos percorreram seu cabelo algumas vezes antes de se fecharem em punhos, puxando as extremidades. "Eu entrei em pânico... ok? Eu me apavorei." Ele se levantou bruscamente e começou andar de um lado para o outro em torno de seu quarto. "A noite passada... a noite passada foi uma das melhores noites da minha vida. Vendo você daquele jeito... sentindo você daquele jeito... era perfeito demais. Você estava dormindo, e você... você estava... era... tão... linda. E eu não consegui evitar de pensar em todas as maneiras que eu poderia estragar e te machucar... e eu não podia suportar isso, Bella. Eu não podia..."

Ele acabou encostando-se à sua parede de música e eu nunca tinha visto alguém parecer tão derrotado. "Toda a noite eu só fiquei pensando que eu precisava ir embora agora, antes... eu disse a mim mesmo que seria mais fácil dessa maneira, para você. Eu pensei que se eu fosse embora agora, isso iria machucá-la menos." Suas mãos estavam apertadas em punhos e eu podia ver a tensão em seus ombros. "Eu pensei em sair enquanto você ainda estava dormindo, mas... eu não poderia fazer isso com você. Então eu esperei... eu apenas... quando você me disse para ir embora... isso nem sequer me atingiu até eu chegar aqui..."

Tudo fazia sentido agora, a briga que ele escolheu como uma desculpa para correr, sua expressão distante toda a manhã, a gritaria. Ele pensou que estava tentando me ajudar, me protegendo dele. Mas o que ele não sabia, e aquilo que eu realmente só percebi um par de horas atrás, é que eu era forte. Eu era forte o suficiente para viver através dos seus e dos meus erros. Eu era forte o suficiente para esperar por ele, se e quando ele precisasse de seu espaço novamente. Eu era forte o suficiente para fazer isto funcionar, desde que isso fosse o que ele queria também.

_Decisão tomada._

Em um passo firme, eu me movi para ficar atrás dele. "Edward, você se lembra da noite em que você prometeu ser meu amigo. Quando eu disse a você que eu não poderia fazer isso sozinha?" Eu não esperei pela sua resposta quando dei um passo para envolver meus braços em torno dele por trás. "Eu vou te dizer a mesma coisa agora." Sabendo que, embora a minha decisão tivesse sido feito, ainda havia a chance de que isso poderia ser o fim para nós, eu abracei-o apenas muito mais apertado, enterrando meu rosto nos músculos lisos de suas costas.

Eu queria que este momento durasse, especialmente se ele fosse o nosso último momento juntos. "Edward, eu não quero desistir de... nós. Eu mantenho a minha promessa de estar aqui para você, de cuidar de você. Mas, eu não posso e não vou continuar tentando se você não tentar também." Eu respirei-o, saboreando seu cheiro, me preparando para o momento em que ele afastaria minhas mãos para longe. E quando ele não se mexeu eu me permiti ter esperança.

"Eu preciso que você comece a acreditar em si mesmo. Eu preciso que você fale comigo antes de fugir. Eu preciso que você seja capaz de me dizer quando algo está te incomodando em vez de desistir. E eu não espero que isso aconteça durante a noite, eu só... eu preciso que você tente... por mim... por nós." Não mais me preocupando com as conseqüências, ou o prejuízo para o meu coração se ele se afastasse agora, eu me permiti beijar o centro de suas costas. "Edward, se você me deixar, eu sempre estarei aqui para você... sempre." Eu tinha feito tudo o que podia, falado tudo o que podia e tudo que eu podia fazer era abraçá-lo e esperar pelo melhor.

Por um longo tempo eu só ouvi-o respirar, aguardando pela respiração que o afastaria de mim novamente, mas ela nunca veio. Em vez disso, suas mãos desceram para agarrar as minhas, puxando-as até sua boca. "Bella, eu não acho que haja alguma coisa neste mundo que eu não faria por você".

Beijando as palmas das minhas mãos, ele se virou com seus olhos ainda evitando os meus. "Mas..." Mesmo sem ver as profundezas torturadas dos seus olhos, eu sabia que a ressalva estava vindo.

E então seus olhos cintilaram quase contra sua vontade e eu suguei em uma respiração afiada. "Você tem certeza?" Eu sorri facilmente, aliviada de que tudo o que veio foi minha decisão.

Minhas mãos subiram para tentar aliviar a dor de suas feições. "Edward, uma vez que minha mente está feita, não há como voltar atrás." Seus olhos se fecharam levemente quando meus dedos traçaram sobre sua testa preocupada. "Eu tive tempo para pensar sobre isso e eu decidi que eu sou forte o suficiente para estar com você, para ajudá-lo onde eu puder, mas apenas se você encontrar a vontade de ajudar a si mesmo".

Quando seus olhos foram finalmente revelados, não havia dúvida do amor e admiração nadando neles. Sua decisão também tinha sido tomada. Embora o tempo não fosse certo para expressar as palavras que correspondiam ao amor que eu senti e vi em seus olhos, eu nunca senti mais certeza de que o tempo para essas três palavras estaria em nosso futuro próximo. E então suas mãos estavam no meu rosto, macias, confortadoras, o tamanho perfeito.

Seus olhos tornaram-se ardentes quando ele se inclinou para pressionar sua testa contra a minha. "Eu prometo a você, minha Bella, que eu vou encontrar a força de vontade para ser o homem que você merece".

* * *

_**N.T.: **__Parece que finalmente os dois conseguiram se acertar... será que isso vai durar, ou Edward vai surtar de novo? Obrigada por todas as reviews. Continuem deixando mais! Ah, pra quem não sabe, essa semana a Irene conseguiu a autorização para a tradução de AMAZING GRACE, que é a versão do Edward sobre essa fic... *suspira*... então assim que essa fic terminar, a versão do Edward começará! Bjs... __**Ju**_


	26. Pequenos e Grandes Momentos

**Capítulo 26 – Pequenos e Grandes Momentos**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

Ele estava exausto. Estava escrito por todo seu rosto e, mesmo assim, levou uma grande dose de persuasão para fazê-lo deitar na cama comigo, e isso foi apenas com a promessa de que eu não sairia do seu lado. E foi assim que eu vim me deitar com Edward em sua cama, seu leve ronco o único som no quarto. Nós nos deitamos de frente um para o outro, sua cabeça abaixo da minha, aconchegada na dobra do meu pescoço. Seu hálito quente fazia cócegas na minha pele e também me fez querer segurá-lo muito mais perto. Como ele tinha feito comigo tantas vezes antes, agora era a minha vez de segurá-lo em meus braços e vê-lo dormir.

Depois de um tempo o ronco parou e ele caiu em um sono profundo. Eu não pude resistir de trazer meus lábios sobre sua testa, deixando-os roçar sob sua pele. Eu sabia que ainda tínhamos um longo caminho pela frente, mas a esperança era palpável. Eu sabia que não importava o que viesse depois, eu estaria ao seu lado, segurando sua mão, abraçando-o por quem ele é e quem eu sabia que ele poderia ser.

Ele tinha feito e dito muitas coisas desde que eu o conheci, mas eu nunca o tinha visto quebrar uma promessa. Eu sabia que esta era uma promessa que ele cumpriria. Não havia nenhuma dúvida em minha mente. Tudo era tão simples agora. Pude sentir em meus ossos que era isso. Estávamos agora ligados um ao outro em busca de curar e ser o que pretendíamos ser.

Em algum momento, devo ter cochilado. Eu acordei e estava dolorosamente ciente de quão firmemente os braços de Edward estavam envolvidos em torno de mim. Suas mãos formaram punhos apertados e estavam pressionadas firmemente em minhas costas, os braços em um aperto em torno de minhas costelas. Eu podia sentir seu corpo tensionar periodicamente quando ele se mexia, grunhidos ocasionais escapavam de seus lábios enquanto ele começava a sacudir mais violentamente. Ele estava tendo um pesadelo. Sua respiração era irregular e pesada contra o meu pescoço, mas não da maneira que eu tinha tantas vezes fantasiado, e eu senti uma pontada de dor através do meu coração.

Isso era algo que eu entendia muito perfeitamente bem. Durante anos após a morte da minha mãe eu tinha sofrido muitas noites sem dormir, com muito medo de adormecer, temendo os pesadelos que eu sabia que me esperavam. Era doloroso saber que Edward ainda sofria tanto, que seus pesadelos ainda o perseguiam. Mas eu tomava o conforto de saber que um dia eles desapareceriam.

"Mamãe... não..." Mal estava aí, mas não havia nenhuma dúvida no seu pequeno e triste apelo.

Era surreal testemunhá-lo assim, tão vulnerável. Sua voz não era a profunda, rica e aveludada que eu aprendi a amar tanto, era a voz de um menino muito assustado e isso quebrou meu coração. Eu fiz o meu melhor para abraçá-lo, para correr meus dedos por seu cabelo, para sussurrar em seu ouvido, para tentar consolá-lo enquanto ele continuava a agarrar-me com força desesperadamente.

"Bella... não..." Eu não acho que era possível, mas ele conseguiu apertar seu poder sobre mim ainda mais. Eu tentei acordá-lo suavemente, sussurrando seu nome, mas não estava funcionando. Tentei chamar seu nome cada vez mais alto a cada repetição. Não foi até que eu manobrei-me para que minha boca estivesse diretamente sobre sua orelha e eu quase gritando, dizendo a ele para acordar, que eu tive uma reação dele.

Ofegante, ele olhou para mim com olhos arregalados, e eu estava tão assustada com a mudança repentina, que eu não tive uma chance para esconder o meu desconforto. Finalmente registrando a dor em meu rosto, ele me soltou e quase pulou pra fora da cama. Senti meu coração cair no poço do meu estômago enquanto eu registrei o olhar horrorizado em seu rosto. Por um longo momento dolorosamente carregado, eu apenas olhava para seus olhos torturados, implorando para ele não fugir. Seus olhos sempre o entregavam. Eu podia ver a auto-aversão formando uma nuvem escura e cinza sobre sua cabeça e eu me recusei a deixá-la se fixar lá.

"Bella... você... o que eu fiz?" Sua voz tremia com medo desenfreado, suas mãos timidamente chegando a mim. Eu podia ver a guerra sendo travada em sua mente. Eu podia ver que, apesar de sua auto-aversão natural, ele queria chegar a mim para se certificar de que eu estava bem. Mas ele estava despedaçado, preso em algum lugar entre o que ele queria instintivamente, e o que sua bonita e analisadora mente dizia para ele.

Eu sabia que ele se culparia e insistiria para que não dormíssemos na mesma cama, temendo que ele me machucasse de novo, e isso simplesmente não era uma opção para mim. Eu não iria deixá-lo tomar essa decisão por nós.

"Edward, eu estou bem. Por favor, volte pra cama." Eu mantive minha voz baixa, tentando acalmar nós dois de volta ao lugar que estávamos antes de seu pesadelo.

Ele balançou a cabeça, apertando os olhos fechados enquanto continuou a se afastar de mim. "Não... eu... eu não quero te machucar novamente".

Meu coração doeu por ele. Eu não poderia esconder o fato de que ele tinha me ferido fisicamente, mas não foi culpa dele. Ele não poderia controlar o que aconteceu durante o sono. Minha mente correu para pensar em palavras de conforto, uma solução mágica para o problema, mas eu continuei subindo o vazio. Eu não sei como dizer-lhe que isso não importa. Eu não me importo. A pequena parte racional do meu cérebro ergueu uma bandeira de advertência com esse pensamento, mas eu ignorei. Ele prometeu que iria encontrar a força para curar. Ele prometeu que iria ficar melhor.

"Você não vai me machucar de novo." Eu fiz a única coisa que eu poderia imaginar. Eu estendi minha mão para ele, a palma para cima. "Por favor, ficará tudo bem. Eu prometo." _Tinha de ficar tudo bem._

Eu observei-o lutar para acalmar sua respiração, lentamente. Ele correu suas mãos pelo seu cabelo rudemente enquanto arriscou um passo para frente, em direção à cama, de volta para mim. Quando chegou ao lado da cama, ele caiu de joelhos, seus braços e cabeça caindo sobre o colchão em derrota. Suas mãos estavam novamente em punhos apertados, os tendões de seus braços esticando com sua batalha silenciosa. Eu odiava que este era o caminho que tinha que ser para nós. Eu odiava que pequenos momentos como este seriam sempre um esforço enorme. Mas eu o amava mais.

Mudei para o seu lado da cama para que eu pudesse chegar até ele. Estremeci um pouco quando me movi para deitar de lado, sabendo que eu provavelmente teria hematomas. Corri minha mão em seu braço e seu cabelo, correndo meus dedos sobre seu couro cabeludo suavemente. Esta era a sua luta e eu sabia que nada que eu dissesse magicamente a tornaria melhor, por isso fiquei quieta. Mas eu queria dar a ele uma lembrança física da minha presença, esperando que de alguma forma isso lhe trouxesse conforto. Eu sabia que isto é como as coisas seriam para nós por um tempo. Eu sabia que haveria momentos em que não haveria nada que eu pudesse dizer ou fazer para torná-lo melhor. Mas eu também sabia que, não importava o que, eu encontraria uma forma de consolá-lo, lembrá-lo que ele não estava sozinho.

Eu não sei quanto tempo demorou, mas finalmente sua respiração acalmou e a tensão deixou seu corpo. Lentamente, ele, meu Edward, estava voltando para mim. Quando ele finalmente levantou a cabeça, sua expressão era de desespero. Ele fez um movimento para trazer sua mão ao meu rosto, mas depois parou, seu rosto desmoronando ligeiramente com seu medo. E eu, por sua vez, mordi minha língua contra uma lamúria que queria fugir. Mas eu me recusei a ceder. Em vez disso, peguei sua mão na minha e trouxe-a para cobrir o lado do meu rosto. Nós poderíamos superar isto. Nós _tínhamos_ que superar.

Seus olhos suavizaram enquanto eu senti o calor espalhar-se do meu rosto para sua mão, a dor se dissolvendo em outra coisa. Sentindo que o impacto da tempestade havia passado, mudei para minhas costas e por cima dos travesseiros, encorajando-o a mover-se comigo. A hesitação ainda estava clara em sua expressão. Seus movimentos eram hesitantes, cuidadosos, calculados enquanto ele deslizava furtivamente seu caminho debaixo das cobertas. Eu queria, tanto, tê-lo apenas envolvendo seus braços em volta de mim e me abraçando. Em vez disso, ele cuidadosamente arrastou as pontas dos dedos do meu ombro e escorrendo pelo meu braço, seus olhos me inspecionando cuidadosamente.

"Quão ruim?" Sua voz cortada abruptamente e eu observei seu pomo de Adão subir e descer lentamente com o que quer que fosse que ele estava segurando.

Eu quis mentir, mas eu sabia que, se fôssemos fazer isto funcionar, eu não podia.

"Não é realmente tão ruim assim." Eu mordi meu lábio e desviei os olhos quando forcei as palavras a saírem da minha boca. "Você só me apertou um pouco apertado. Minhas costelas estão um pouco doloridas. Tenho certeza que não foi nada." Minhas palavras saíram com pressa quase como se, dizendo-as mais rápido, se tornariam menos dolorosas.

Ele me pegou de surpresa quando levou seus dedos ao meu queixo, levantando meu rosto ao encontro do dele. Seus olhos vidrados nadando com tristeza, me segurando num cativeiro quando eu comecei a sentir a picada de lágrimas nos meus olhos. Ele escovou o polegar sobre meus lábios enquanto segurava meu rosto, quase como se ele sentisse a necessidade de lembrar-me que ele era capaz de ser gentil. E então seus olhos começaram a trilhar para baixo do meu corpo, parando em minhas costelas. Eu não poderia dizer, mas pareceu como se sua mão estivesse tremendo enquanto se arrastava para baixo pelo meu braço, hesitando quando veio para a minha costela.

Ele chupou em uma respiração instável, apoiando-se quando gentilmente deixou sua mão sobre mim. "Eu posso?"

Minha mão desceu sobre a sua, apertando-a mais firmemente contra o meu corpo para provar que eu não era quebrável. Sim, dói um pouco, mas vê-lo assim dói mais. "Edward, eu prometo, eu ficarei bem".

Ele se inclinou para beijar onde sua mão repousava sobre minhas costelas doloridas. "Eu sinto muito." Ele continuou a sussurrar desculpas contra o meu tronco, beijando onde ele poderia alcançar. "Deus, Bella, eu sinto muito." Eu não podia continuar. Eu tinha que pará-lo. Eu sabia que se não o parasse, se eu o deixasse levar isso sozinho, ele se afastaria de mim novamente e eu me recusava a deixar que isso acontecesse.

"Fale comigo, Edward. Não esconda de mim. Diga-me o que aconteceu. O que você estava sonhando?" Acho que uma parte de mim reconhecia quão importante este momento seria para nós. Isto era enorme. Eu sabia disso. E eu sabia que precisávamos encontrar uma maneira de passar por esse momento se tínhamos alguma esperança de passar pelo resto.

Sua cabeça caiu, descansando no meu peito, mas não havia nada de sexual nisso. Por, talvez, a primeira vez em muito tempo, Edward estava me tocando e eu não sentia as faíscas. Esperei por ele passando minhas mãos pelos seus cabelos. Eu não iria apressá-lo. Eu poderia esperar.

"É sempre a mesma coisa." Ele respirou contra mim. Ele manteve os olhos afastados enquanto mudou-se para sentar-se contra a cabeceira. Quando eu olhei para ele, fui transportada para a primeira vez que Edward realmente se abriu para mim sobre o seu passado. Parecia há muito tempo. "Bella... eu não sei se eu posso fazer isso".

"Edward, se eu posso passar pelos meus pesadelos, eu sei que você também pode." Sua cabeça virou para olhar para mim incrédulo quando me mudei para sentar ao lado dele. "Sim, eu os tinha também... depois que minha mãe... você sabe." Cegamente, eu estendi minha mão para alcançar a dele. Mesmo que isso fosse para ele, mesmo que este momento deveria ser sobre eu confortando-o, achei que eu precisava do conforto também.

"Ninguém sabia, nem mesmo Jacob. Eu pensei que eles simplesmente iriam embora." Inclinei-me para que pudesse descansar minha cabeça em seu ombro e Edward apertou minha mão em incentivo. "Eu não conseguia dormir. Eu tinha medo de fechar meus olhos. Olhando para trás agora, eu não sei como eu fiz isso através do tempo".

Senti o lado da minha boca transformar-se um pouco quando me lembrei que eu fiz durante estes anos e que havia um bom motivo por que o fiz. "Jake... ele não me deixou sozinha. Ele sabia que algo estava errado..." Mas fui cortada.

"Estou correndo." Foi a minha vez de apertar sua mão enquanto sua voz rachava com dor. "Eu posso ouvir... gritando... e eu sei que é ela, mas não consigo encontrá-la." Ele não teve que me dizer quem 'ela' era. Eu sabia. "E então eu estou preso..." Desta vez, quando Edward agarrou a minha mão e levou-a até seu peito, ele não foi cuidadoso. Eu não me importava que ele estivesse completamente irracional, eu saboreava a urgência do seu toque áspero. Era desprotegido, e é isso que era importante. Ele não deveria ter que se esconder de mim, não mais.

"Eu estou preso no necrotério com o corpo deles..." Eu senti uma lágrima deslizar pelo meu rosto, meu peito doendo enquanto eu me esforcei para não chorar. Meus olhos fechados para a imagem horrível que minha mente jogava para mim. Eu podia vê-lo, quebrado, olhando sem ver para seus pais. Então eu queria poder ter estado lá por ele. "Mas... agora... é diferente." As lágrimas agora estavam constantemente escorrendo pelo meu rosto porque eu sabia o que ele ia dizer em seguida.

"Bella... eu não posso... se... eu não acho que conseguiria sobreviver se algo acontecesse a você. Eu... eu sei que não iria sobreviver, nem eu ia querer." Senti meu coração falhar com as suas palavras, tão cansadas, tão desesperadas.

"Shh, Edward. Não fale assim. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum." Eu tentei acalmá-lo apesar das lágrimas quentes que estavam continuamente escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Eu sabia que minhas ações apenas serviam para provar que eu era capaz de afastá-lo, deixá-lo, mas eu tinha que fazê-lo ver que nunca mais aconteceria. Eu teria que ganhar de volta sua confiança para que ele nunca mais duvidasse do meu lugar ao seu lado.

"Eu não posso evitar! Você queria que eu dissesse o que estava errado, e é isso. Estou tão... assustado." Meu peito apertou com suas palavras suaves, tão cheias de medo e ansiedade.

Mas a coisa que ele não entendia ainda era que seu pesadelo também era o meu. Seus medos eram os meus medos. Eu precisava que ele entendesse, percebesse que ele não estava sozinho.

"Eu também." Ele olhou para mim, tanta descrença em seus olhos. "Edward, eu não acho que você entende." E então isso era demais. Eu estava engasgada com as palavras e elas literalmente queimavam no fundo da minha garganta enquanto eu as segurava de volta.

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Eu..." Sua mão se mudou para segurar meu rosto enquanto seus olhos verdes, cheios de muito amor e esperança, perfuravam os meus. E só assim eu esqueci por que eu estava trabalhando duro para segurar. Ele precisava ouvir as palavras tanto quanto me doía para dizê-las. "Edward, eu te amo".

Ele fechou os olhos, quase como se ele estivesse com dor. Por todas as minhas forças, eu nunca me senti mais vulnerável. E foi aí que me lembrei por que eu tinha segurado - porque eu não estava preparada para isso. Eu não estava preparada para este momento, quando eu sabia que ele não estaria pronto para dizer o que _eu_ precisava ouvir. Ele moveu-se para pressionar seus lábios na minha testa e eu me senti um pouco melhor. Mas lembrei-me que este era um pequeno gesto, um que me disse que eu não o tinha assustado. Ele ainda estava aqui comigo.

O silêncio persistente era doloroso, mas pelo menos ele não fugiu. Em vez disso, ele me segurou mais apertado e soprou em meu ouvido, "Você é minha vida agora".

Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha quando ele beijou o local bem atrás da minha orelha. Eu podia sentir a eletricidade fluindo pelas minhas veias, iluminando-me de dentro para fora. Não foram as mesmas três palavras que eu sussurrei. Não foi o que eu imaginava ou esperava, foi melhor. As palavras vieram diretamente de seu coração, e não de algum senso de obrigação. Não havia nada de clichê sobre nossa troca. Era simples e honesto, um sussurro abafado no escuro que mudaria para sempre o 'nós'. Não haveria realmente como voltar atrás agora. Nós nos declaramos.

Passamos um tempo confessando os nossos medos, trazendo-os para a superfície, de modo que não poderiam mais apodrecer nos cantos escuros de nossos corações. Finalmente, estava começando a parecer como se não houvesse mais limites para a nossa conversa. Nós dois concordamos que, se as coisas eram para continuar a melhorar, precisávamos conversar mais. Precisávamos parar de esconder nossos verdadeiros sentimentos um do outro. Precisávamos solidificar o que significava ser _nós_. Mas a esperança que pulsava em minhas veias era tão inebriante, era difícil até mesmo imaginar _nós_ não funcionando. Pela primeira vez senti que tínhamos trabalhado com sucesso em um grande problema. Nós dois conseguimos falar sobre o nosso caminho através da dor. Ninguém fugiu, e eu podia jurar que havia um ar de tranqüilidade estabelecido em cima de nós.

Muito mais cedo do que eu gostaria, eu adormeci em seus braços com o cantarolar de uma melodia calma nos lábios de Edward. Tinha um toque de familiaridade, como algo que eu me lembrava de um sonho. Mas os últimos dois dias tinham me desgastado e caí num sono profundo. Eu dormi profundamente em seus braços, abraçando a proximidade que agora compartilhávamos.

Os dias que se seguiram continuaram a ficar melhores e melhores à medida que entramos em uma rotina. Nas noites que ele tinha que trabalhar no turno da noite, ele vinha ao meu apartamento e caía na cama comigo. Fez-me sorrir simplesmente pensar em como nesses dias ele também fazia questão de vir até a escola me visitar quando pudesse. Às vezes eu só pegaria um vislumbre de seu rosto sorridente pela porta e às vezes nós poderíamos nos esgueirar em um abraço e um beijo. Mas meus dias favoritos eram os dias que ele trabalhava no início do dia ou não o dia todo, aqueles que eu passava em sua cama em seu apartamento. Era a nossa tentativa de continuar a trabalhar para encontrar um equilíbrio no nosso relacionamento.

Eu tinha tornado a apreciar os pequenos momentos com Edward, momentos na pia do banheiro quando íamos escovar os dentes juntos, as noites quando ele estava por perto para escovar meu cabelo quando eu saía do banho, as manhãs quando eu acordava e descobria que Edward tinha me feito o café-da-manhã. Esses eram os momentos que tornavam possível passar a parte mais difícil do nosso relacionamento. Aqueles momentos de normalidade, ternura e bondade, todos alimentavam a esperança de que tudo _ficaria_ bem, que _nós_ ficaríamos bem.

Assim que a consciência amanheceu, eu registrei a sensação do corpo firme de Edward contra o meu. Minhas costas estavam pressionadas contra seu peito, um calor delicioso se espalhando por todo meu corpo com o contato. Quando eu comecei a me mexer, Edward pressionou um beijo preguiçoso na minha têmpora. Eu aninhei meu caminho mais profundamente em seus braços, querendo estar tão fisicamente perto dele quanto possível. Eu mantive meus olhos fechados, revelando a serenidade do momento. Isto era como eu queria que fosse para o resto da minha vida.

Tomei consciência da sua mão grande e quente quando seus dedos espalmaram contra o meu estômago, acendendo uma tensão logo abaixo onde sua mão descansava. Eu cantarolava humildemente quando meu corpo começou a acordar e eu podia agora sentir totalmente seu corpo pressionado contra o meu. Ouvi-lo respirar com o rosto enterrado no meu cabelo. Eu podia sentir meus lábios transformarem-se num sorriso enquanto eu o sentia me segurar mais perto. Nesses momentos, quando nós deixávamos nossos corpos falarem por nós, tudo se dissipava. Nesses momentos nós éramos simplesmente amantes.

_Sim, é assim que eu queria acordar de agora em diante._

Seus beijos no meu pescoço se tornaram mais urgentes quando eu arqueei nele, pressionando meus quadris para trás e encontrando o que eu estava procurando. Ele gemeu contra a minha pele quando eu levemente me enterrei contra ele, forte e tentadoramente. Eu queria isso. Eu o queria. Após a nossa última explosão depois que tínhamos sido íntimos, nós colocamos limites sobre nosso relacionamento físico. Foi uma decisão mútua que, na hora, parecia certa. Edward ainda estava lutando com a sua culpa por ter me machucado, inadvertidamente, e eu ainda estava trabalhando com meus problemas com intimidade física. Mas as coisas estavam indo tão bem ultimamente e meu medo estava constantemente derretendo. Eu queria mais. Eu queria compartilhar estes momentos com ele. Eu queria explorar o que significava ser sua amante.

Com os olhos ainda fechados, eu usei minha mão para guiar a dele pelo meu estômago e passando pelo meu umbigo. Nós dois sugamos em uma respiração afiada por ar quando seus dedos deslizaram passando pelo meu monte. Eu contorci na seqüência das faíscas e arrepios que seu toque enviava através da minha pele, meus olhos revirando de volta na minha cabeça.

"Bella, você tem certeza?" Sua voz era áspera com a necessidade e ainda de alguma maneira suave e incerta. Eu não acho que ele tinha alguma idéia de quanto me excitava saber que ele não iria me apressar. Sabendo que nosso relacionamento físico iria progredir apenas quando eu estivesse pronta, só me fez amá-lo muito mais.

"Sim... por favor, Edward." Não havia nenhuma dúvida em minha mente obscura e cheia de desejo de que eu queria isso. Não havia constrangimento, apenas desejo.

Quando seus dedos deslizaram mais para baixo, eu afastei minha mão, colocando o meu prazer em suas mãos muito capazes. Eu mordi meu lábio segurando um gemido enquanto seus dedos finalmente encontraram a mancha quente que parecia crescer apenas com o pensamento sobre ele. E então seus dedos começaram a se mover contra mim e eu não consegui segurar. Sentindo seu hálito quente no meu pescoço, seus dedos circundando o meu clitóris, eu era uma escrava das necessidades e desejos do meu corpo.

Estendi minha mão para trás para agarrar seu quadril, incentivando-o a se esfregar contra mim porque eu queria mais nesse momento. Desta vez, eu queria que isso fosse sobre _nós_, não apenas eu. Eu queria senti-lo... vê-lo quando ele gozasse. Então mesmo que eu estivesse quase ido longe demais para me importar, eu encontrei a força de vontade necessária para parar sua mão e virar para ficar de frente para ele. _Isto seria sobre nós._

Eu podia ver a pergunta em seus olhos, mesmo com a forma como ele estava olhando para mim com os olhos velados. Ele abriu a boca, mas eu trouxe uma mão até seus lábios para impedir sua pergunta. "Edward," eu sorri para ele, "eu quero ver você".

Levou-lhe um momento, mas então eu vi o clique mental. Seus olhos se arregalaram com preocupação e eu rapidamente me movi para beijá-lo, meus lábios substituindo a minha mão em sua boca. Assim que a minha boca aberta dançou com a sua, minha mão trilhou para baixo as linhas duras do seu torso, não hesitando até as pontas dos meus dedos roçarem contra sua esticada ereção.

Edward se afastou dos meus lábios, sibilando enquanto minha atenção foi reorientada para onde minha mão estava descansando. Minha curiosidade estava completamente dominando e era como se eu tivesse uma voz gritando na minha cabeça, _olhe! Olhe! Olhe! Toque-o! Você sabe que você quer!_

Confundindo a minha curiosidade com o medo, sua mão veio para parar a minha enquanto pairava e ele pressionou um beijo na minha testa. "Bella, está tudo bem. Você não precisa fazer isso".

Eu tremi um pouco quando uma emoção atirou através do meu sistema. Ouvir e vê-lo lutando com sua luxúria óbvia, ver a evidência de sua excitação tão claramente, saber que era eu aquela que o fazia se sentir assim fez-me corajosa. Mais uma vez, por ser tão doce e atencioso, isso estava tendo o efeito oposto em mim. Isso me fez querer _isto_ mais.

Com a confiança que eu tinha descoberto apenas recentemente, movi minha mão, ainda coberta pela dele, para segurar totalmente seu comprimento rígido através do material de sua boxer.

"Eu sei, mas... isso não é apenas sobre mim ou você. Eu quero isso para nós." Ele suspirou jogando sua cabeça para trás, sua mão soltando a minha. "Eu preciso sentir você, Edward. Apenas... mostre-me o que você gosta, por favor".

A próxima coisa que eu sabia, eu estava em minhas costas enquanto Edward assaltava meus lábios em um beijo desesperado. Minhas mãos percorriam avidamente sobre suas costas e bunda perfeitamente redondas enquanto ele esfregava sua ereção contra mim.

"Bella," ele conseguiu suspirar entre beijos, "você não tem idéia do que você faz comigo." Eu sorri para mim mesma quando percebi que ele estava errado. Eu _sabia_ o que eu fazia com ele. Eu podia senti-lo e meu corpo zumbia enquanto sua excitação continuava a abastecer a minha.

Seus beijos deslizaram até a minha clavícula e a junção do meu pescoço e ombro enquanto ele pressionava em mim novamente. Impaciente, eu fechei as mãos na parte inferior da sua camiseta e comecei a puxá-la sobre sua cabeça. Minha camiseta seguiu logo depois e nossas cabeças quase colidiram quando nós dois nos movemos para beijar o peito um do outro ao mesmo tempo.

Nós dois rimos um para o outro baixinho e eu podia sentir a mudança. Eu podia sentir como a energia entre nós mudou de urgência e necessidade, para terna e amorosa. Com olhos suaves, sua mão veio acariciar meu rosto, inclinando-se lentamente para um beijo. Nossos peitos nus pressionados um contra o outro, fazendo com que nós dois gemêssemos de prazer enquanto simplesmente nos beijávamos sem pressa.

Isso parecia tão certo. Por que tudo mais tem que ser tão difícil? Por que tudo entre nós não era tão simples e fácil como isso? Teria sido tão fácil deixar o fluxo de pensamentos negativos em minha mente ir embora. Eles ainda pareciam sobreviver. Mas eu escolhi não deixar minha mente assumir - não agora. Em vez disso, resolvi me entregar aos meus sentidos, ao que meu corpo queria, ao que meu coração queria. Este era um bom momento e eu não estava prestes a deixar os meus pensamentos arruiná-lo para mim.

Nós rolamos para nossos lados, minha perna direita engatando-se sobre a sua esquerda enquanto minha mão esquivou-se passando pelo cós da sua boxer. Minha pequena mão encontrou a curva arredondada de sua bunda de novo, meus dedos cavando na carne musculosa. Seus quadris deram um empurrão involuntário e eu sorri contra seus lábios. Eu não podia evitar. Eu me sentia... poderosa... sexy... e simplesmente... confiante enquanto eu percebia que eu, Bella Swan, fazia este homem reagir desta maneira.

Com a minha nova confiança, tirei minha mão e levei-a até seu ombro, encorajando-o a deitar sobre suas costas. Meu nome, sussurrado junto com baixos xingamentos de prazer, era o meu encorajamento enquanto eu cultuava seu torso esculpido com a minha boca. Borboletas assaltavam meu estômago enquanto minhas mãos se adaptavam para dentro do elástico na cintura de sua boxer, prontas para puxá-la para baixo. _Hora da verdade._

Assim que eu estava a ponto de afastar a única coisa que o cobria, uma mão veio ao meu queixo, me forçando a afastar meus olhos longe do prêmio. Eu pensei que ele ia tentar me parar de novo. Mas quando seus olhos cheios de luxúria travaram nos meus, eu sabia que não precisava me preocupar. Sua mão mais uma vez encontrou a minha quando nós dois movemos para afastar sua boxer, seus olhos nunca deixando os meus. Todos os obstáculos se foram, eu finalmente deixei meus olhos se afastarem dos dele e olhei para baixo para ele.

Eu temia que quando chegasse o momento ele surgiria brutamente, ou pensaria que era estranho. Mas eu percebi quão juvenil eram esses pensamentos agora que eu estava no momento. Mais precisamente, eu estava literalmente quente e incomodada com a visão dele. Ele era grosso e longo e melhor do que qualquer imagem que eu tinha visto. Meus olhos rastrearam até as veias grossas que corriam do comprimento do seu eixo até a perfeita forma da sua cabeça. Seu eixo era pálido, como sua pele, mas a ponta era corada, vermelha com sua excitação.

Vê-lo inflamou algo dentro de mim, algo que tanto me animou como assustou. Com sua mão ainda orientando a minha, mudei-me para agarrar o seu eixo, verdadeiramente sentindo-o pela primeira vez. Fiquei surpresa pela forma como ele conseguia ser tão suave ao toque e duro ao mesmo tempo. Era tão quente, tão duro... eu estava paralisada por ele. Pensamentos que eu nem sabia que eu era capaz tomaram conta da minha mente.

_Eu me pergunto qual é o gosto dele._

_É tão… grande…_

_Eu me pergunto como será senti-lo dentro de mim._

_O que eu faço quando ele gozar?_

_Qual é a sensação que ele tem quando eu o seguro assim?_

_O que eu faço agora?_

Um rubor fresco iluminou meu rosto, pescoço e peito enquanto eu continuei a olhar descaradamente.

_Faça alguma coisa!_

Eu não sei por que, mas eu tive o enorme desejo de lambê-lo. Quase como se alguma força gravitacional estivesse me puxando, eu me abaixei e deixei minha língua escovar em sua ponta. Acima de mim, Edward lançou um gemido baixo e não havia nenhuma dúvida de que foi um gemido de prazer. Suas mãos caíram fora, segurando nos lençóis, deixando-me para explorar sozinha. Eu sorri para mim mesma quando me inclinei para lambê-lo mais profundamente.

Eu não conseguia descobrir o sabor. Era almiscarado, inebriante, muito parecido como o cheiro dele, mas mais potente. Eu culpo minha curiosidade para o fato de que eu não conseguia obter o suficiente dele. Lembrei-me do que eu tinha visto e lido e sabia o suficiente para provocar a parte inferior, exatamente onde a cabeça encontrava o eixo, e eu senti a minha confiança crescer enquanto eu sentia seu pênis contrair. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era que eu queria mais. Então eu abri meus lábios e tomei sua cabeça em minha boca.

"Porra! Bella!" Seu pênis saiu da minha boca com um ligeiro 'pop' quando eu sentei-me rapidamente surpresa.

"O quê? Eu fiz algo errado?" Eu senti meu estômago dar uma súbita guinada quando olhei para cima para ver que ele tinha trazido suas mãos até sua cabeça, seus dedos emaranhados em seus cabelos. Seu rosto estava amassado, o queixo tenso e eu senti toda a minha confiança me abandonando.

"Não! Bella... você não tem idéia... isso foi..." Quando seus olhos finalmente encontraram os meus, seu rosto mudou. Ambas as mãos agarraram-se ao meu rosto e me puxaram para cima onde os lábios de Edward colidiram contra os meus. Ele afastou-se, ofegante, "Bella, você é perfeita".

Seu polegar acariciou a maçã do meu rosto, onde eu podia sentir um novo aumento de cor. Ele me beijou de novo rapidamente, um sorriso torto em seus lábios quando ele se afastou. "Isso foi tão incrível, eu não seria contrário a... deixá-la continuar... se você quiser".

Nós compartilhamos uma risada nervosa quando sua mão arrastou para baixo para cobrir meu seio, efetivamente transformando minha risada em um gemido. Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás enquanto ele sentou-se para capturar o meu outro seio com sua boca, sua língua chicoteando levemente meu mamilo. Desta vez, eu nem sequer pensei quando minha própria mão deslizou pelo seu lado e encontrou sua ereção novamente. Edward lançou um gemido baixo ao redor do meu seio quando meus dedos envolveram seu eixo rígido. Comecei a movimentar minha mão para cima e para baixo pelo seu comprimento enquanto ele continuou a provar e provocar meus seios.

"Mmm... mais forte..." Eu senti um fluxo entre as minhas coxas quando Edward me incentivou, sua respiração agora visivelmente irregular e excitada. Eu não tinha escolha a não ser tentar fazer o que ele pediu e segurei-o mais apertado enquanto minha mão continuou a acariciar seu comprimento rígido. Ele meio que rosnou quando eu arrastei a palma da minha mão sobre sua ponta, apanhando e espalhando um pouco do pré-gozo que havia se reunido ali.

"Sim... porra, sim! Bella... exatamente assim!" Eu mordi meu lábio inferior, segurando o gemido que parecia se construir na boca do meu estômago. Eu não tinha idéia de que dar prazer a ele assim por sua vez poderia me excitar tanto. Eu estava achando difícil me concentrar com o despertar da minha própria excitação, minhas pernas esfregando uma contra a outra em busca de algum tipo de atrito para aliviar a dor que havia se construído entre as minhas coxas.

De alguma forma, Edward conseguiu contorcer suas mãos em volta das minhas costas e para baixo, trazendo minhas calças do pijama e calcinha com seus dedos. Não importa mesmo para mim que esta era a primeira vez que estávamos completamente nus na frente do outro. Eu não poderia me importar menos. Porque a próxima coisa que eu sabia, seu dedo estava deslizando pela parte de dentro das minhas pernas e eu não queria nada mais do que seus dedos para brincar comigo. Eu estava tão bem amarrada, que logo que senti seus dedos tocarem a umidade que estava pingando do meu centro, eu joguei minha cabeça para trás com um gemido baixo e gutural. _Isso era tão bom._

"É isso aí, me diga o que você quer, Bella." Sua língua chicoteava o lóbulo da minha orelha logo antes de ele tomá-lo em sua boca e mordiscar, deixando-me absolutamente louca de desejo. Levei um momento para perceber que a minha mão tinha parado de se mover, mas dado que a minha mão descansava, eu tive uma boa idéia do que eu queria fazer a seguir.

Eu trouxe o meu polegar ao redor para esfregar levemente na parte inferior do seu pênis, ocasionalmente girando para provocar a cabeça enquanto eu apertava levemente. "Eu quero fazer você gozar, Edward." Corei um pouco com as minhas palavras, as mesmas palavras que Edward outrora sussurrou para mim. Mas o constrangimento foi de curta duração.

Antes que eu pudesse apreciar a minha pequena vitória, um dedo deslizou pelas minhas dobras e para dentro de mim enquanto ele pressionou a palma de sua mão contra o meu monte. "Você primeiro".

_Sim, por favor?_

Suas ministrações tornaram-se mais agressivas e não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia focar-me nele _e_ lembrar como respirar. Simplesmente não era justo o que ele podia fazer comigo com apenas sua mão ou simplesmente suas palavras. E então eu estava nas minhas costas, o corpo completamente nu de Edward pressionado contra o meu, sua mão livre segurando meus braços acima da minha cabeça quando ele se inclinou para beijar, lamber e provocar cada centímetro de pele que ele poderia alcançar. Eu podia sentir seu pênis duro, nu, contra a minha perna enquanto ele movimentava contra mim. Uma parte de mim instintivamente sabia onde ele pertencia, fazendo minhas costas arquearem e meus quadris movimentarem-se um pouco. Mas tanto quanto o meu corpo parecia querer isso, eu simplesmente não estava pronta para este próximo passo.

Mas eu não precisava me preocupar com esse processo de pensamento por muito tempo porque a mão de Edward se moveu e todo o pensamento coerente me deixou. Eu podia senti-lo girando sua mão, seu polegar chegando para pressionar sobre o meu clitóris quando ele deslizou um segundo dedo para dentro de mim. Eu soltei um grito silencioso com a nova sensação, tão poderosa e tão nova. E então seus lábios estavam em cima dos meus assim que eu deixei os gemidos derramarem do meu peito, deixando de ter conhecimento suficiente para me preocupar sobre ser demasiado alto ou ouvida. Seus dedos começaram a deslizar para dentro e para fora de mim em um ritmo lento, medido e meus quadris começaram a se mover por conta própria, ao mesmo tempo com sua mão.

"Ung... Edward... tão bom... tão perto..." Com as minhas mãos finalmente livres, elas logo encontraram seu cabelo e costas musculosas, agarrando-o. Uma parte de mim, uma parte crescente de mim, queria apenas dizer, 'para o inferno com isso', atirar a cautela ao vento e simplesmente deixá-lo fazer amor comigo. Mas esse pensamento também me assustava um pouco. Assustava-me perceber como era fácil esquecer o pensamento racional e apenas ceder ao momento.

Seus dedos pressionaram ligeiramente, fazendo-o atingir um ponto que eu sabia que só poderia ser uma coisa, o meu 'ponto G'. Minha cabeça caiu para trás, meu maxilar enfraqueceu enquanto ele continuou a estocar no mesmo local mais e mais. Eu fracamente registrei os sons das nossas respirações ferozes no quarto, mas os menores detalhes foram perdidos para mim quando um calor cegante correu para cima e para baixo em minha espinha. Senti que não podia pegar minha respiração, como se eu fosse explodir a qualquer segundo. Parecia que meu corpo todo tremia, mas eu não podia ter certeza. E eu ainda podia sentir onde o pênis nu, duro e quente de Edward continuava a esfregar minha coxa, e tudo que eu conseguia pensar era, _'não pare!'_.

"Bella... goze para mim... goze... agora..." E foi isso. Isso foi tudo o que tomou para o meu mundo explodir completamente. Sua boca desceu sobre a minha para engolir o meu gemido alto enquanto meu corpo tremia com as ondas do meu orgasmo. Seus dedos ficaram dentro de mim, atraindo os últimos vestígios do orgasmo mais poderoso que eu já experimentei enquanto eu lentamente comecei a descer da minha altura. Levei minhas mãos ao seu rosto, segurando seus lábios contra os meus enquanto eu agradecia com beijos porque Deus sabe que eu não tinha palavras.

E então eu senti-o estremecer contra a minha perna, fazendo com que os meus lábios se transformassem num sorriso. Enquanto Edward puxava seus dedos para fora, ainda acariciando gentilmente meu clitóris super sensível, eu deixei minhas próprias mãos desviarem-se pelo caminho. Eu ainda estava montada na minha elevação, caso contrário tenho certeza de que não teria sido quase ousada o suficiente para embalar meus dedos em torno de sua ereção ainda muito rígida. Seu corpo inteiro tensionou, permitindo-me a oportunidade perfeita para direcioná-lo para suas costas. Desta vez ele não protestou quando eu me debrucei sobre ele para provocar as linhas definidas de seu tronco, minha mão movendo-se lentamente sobre o seu pênis.

Era a sua vez de gemer de forma incoerente e contorcer-se sob o meu toque, e vendo-o assim foi um tipo totalmente novo de elevação. Senti que não podia fazer nada errado quando eu o beijei, lambi e provoquei seus mamilos, seu abdômen e para baixo de seu caminho da felicidade. E então eu estava de volta ao seu pênis, que, se fosse possível, parecia ainda mais duro do que eu lembrava. Lembrei-me de como ele reagiu quando envolvi sua ponta na minha boca e decidi fazer isso de novo. Fui recompensada com um gemido alto e outra estocada contida de seu quadril. Eu liberei-o da minha boca, olhando para ele, maravilhada com quão maravilhoso ele parecia antes de levá-lo novamente em minha boca, minha língua girando ao redor do aro pronunciado de sua cabeça.

"Bella... ahhh... sim..." Eu senti sua mão mover para a parte de trás da minha cabeça, pedindo-me gentilmente para levar mais dele na minha boca. _Sim, é isso que eu queria._ Não havia nada exigente quanto ao gesto, era um pequeno incentivo que continuava a alimentar a minha necessidade de dar prazer a ele como ele tinha feito comigo. "Sim... exatamente assim..."

Eu senti uma nova onda de calor úmido crescendo entre minhas pernas ao som de sua voz rouca, áspera enquanto ele me orientava. Eu usei tanto a minha mão como minha boca para continuar a trabalhar em seu pênis, seguindo o ritmo que Edward fixou com seus quadris e mão. Eu não sei como ele conseguiu, mas logo tomei conhecimento de sua outra mão uma vez que ela encontrou seu caminho de volta para o meu núcleo. Eu cantarolei de prazer em torno de seu pênis quando seus dedos começaram a circular o meu clitóris e correr para cima e para baixo minha fenda. Não demorou muito antes de eu estar gemendo minha libertação em torno de seu pênis.

"Bella... eu vou... eu vou gozar..." Eu podia senti-lo me pedindo para afastar minha cabeça e eu afastei, apenas a tempo de ver seu pênis estremecer com o primeiro jorro de seu orgasmo. Ele rosnou enquanto eu observava o sêmen jorrar de seu pênis em vários esguichos, cada um deles um pouco menos potente do que o anterior até que estava apenas escorrendo de sua ponta, correndo o seu eixo, sobre a minha mão.

Eu estava paralisada com a visão, de repente envergonhada, agora que o desejo estava perdendo efeito. Mas antes que eu pudesse fixar no meu embaraço, Edward arrastou-me para cima em seus braços e sufocou-me em um beijo ardente. Eu conhecia este beijo porque era o mesmo tipo que eu tinha dado a ele antes, um muito obrigado.

"Bella." Ele mal afastou sua boca longe da minha antes que ele estivesse me beijando de novo. "Isso foi... incrível." Nossos beijos tornaram-se relaxados, nossos lábios transformaram-se em sorrisos. "Você... isso foi simplesmente... perfeito. Obrigado".

Eu me aninhei de volta no meu lugar, esquecendo que ambos estávamos ainda nus, saboreando o tipo de proximidade e intimidade que nós agora compartilhávamos. Eu não sei por que eu tive tanto medo disso por tanto tempo. Eu tremi ligeiramente quando ele correu sua mão para cima e para baixo em minhas costas, seu toque suave como penas. Ficamos calados, mas não foi estranho. Era quase como se simplesmente não houvesse palavras para o que tínhamos acabado de experimentar. Assim que minha mão repousou sobre seu peito, sobre o seu coração, nós simplesmente nos abraçamos, deleitando-nos com o nascer do sol.

Ele continuou a pressionar beijos suaves no meu couro cabeludo, em silêncio me tranqüilizando que tudo ficaria bem. Mas, apesar dos pensamentos persistentes do que tínhamos acabado de fazer, eu sabia que ficaria tudo bem. Isso ainda era novo e algo estranho, mas era tudo parte da evolução natural do _nós_. Eu não poderia me sentir estranha ou mau sobre isso. Conversamos rapidamente, em silêncio verbalizando o que eu sabia no meu coração, que nós ficaríamos bem, que isso era natural e que não havia nada para eu me envergonhar.

Toda a semana, não havia como me livrar do sorriso bobo no rosto. Nem mesmo James e os seus caminhos cada vez mais antagônicos poderiam me atingir. Nem mesmo Alice e sua conversa de menina poderiam fazer-me sentir envergonhada com o que eu tinha compartilhado com Edward. Enquanto eu uma vez lamentei que eu não tivesse nenhuma experiência antes de Edward, estes pensamentos eram uma lembrança distante agora. Não havia nada mais sexy do que ouvir Edward incentivar-me enquanto eu aprendia como dar prazer a ele.

Quando me sentei na minha mesa, virando o calendário de janeiro para fevereiro, suspirei contente quando percebi que tínhamos feito isso por quase um mês inteiro sem grandes explosões. Os pesadelos de Edward ainda nos acordavam de vez em quando, mas não era nada como daquela primeira vez. Mesmo quando eu não estava com ele, ele ainda me dizia sobre eles. Contei-lhe sobre Jacob e da conversa que eu tive com ele que me levou de volta ao apartamento de Edward. Eu estava relaxada de saber que ele não se importava que Jacob soubesse sobre seu passado. Em vez disso, ele estava grato pela amizade que eu tinha com Jacob porque ela nos trouxe juntos de volta.

O Dia dos Namorados estava se aproximando e Edward tinha sugerido uma surpresa, mas tinha sido irritantemente secreto sobre o assunto. Afora o fato de que eu estava morrendo de vontade de saber o que ele tinha planejado, eu estava ansiosa para sua surpresa. Seu rosto se iluminava quando ele costumava brincar comigo sobre isso. Eu adorava vê-lo tão feliz. Eu adorava ver que os pequenos momentos eram bons para ele também. Agora que eu pensava sobre isso, eu poderia me acostumar a ser surpreendida por Edward, especialmente se isso significasse vê-lo sorrir.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ Ai ai, suspirando com esse cap... O que vc's acharam? Parece que as coisas se acertaram entre os dois e estão ficando "quentes... kkkk. Obrigada por todas as reviews! Continuem deixando sempre! Bjs... __**Ju**_


	27. Prata e Ouro

**Capítulo 27 - Prata e Ouro **

_Tradutora: Illem Assumpção_

"Fique quieta!" Alice estava ocupada fazendo barulho por cima da minha cabeça, fazendo seu melhor para não queimar meu couro cabeludo com seu enorme ferro de ondulação, enquanto eu fazia isso tão difícil quanto possível com minha risada. "Honestamente, Bella,isso não é _tão_ engraçado!"

Pode não ter sido a coisa mais engraçada que eu já presenciei. Mas o fato de que _Alice_, não eu, tinha tropeçado foi o suficiente para eu estar tremendo com a risada.

"Talvez não, mas agora você sabe como eu me sinto sempre! Você só precisa aprender a rir de si mesma, Alice." Eu segurei a mão até a minha boca num esforço inútil para deter o riso enquanto Alice estreitou os olhos para mim através do espelho.

"Não é sábio importunar uma mulher segurando o destino de seus cabelos em suas mãos." Mesmo com seus olhos estreitados e seu beiceinho, pude ver a risada em sua expressão. "Além disseo, ao menos o meu prejuízo é escondido. O que é mais do que eu posso dizer para você." Ela acusou, apontando para a marca circular vermelha logo acima da minha clavícula. "Eu juro que o garoto é parte vampiro".

Naturalmente, eu corei. Era uma boa coisa que eu já estava fora do chuveiro e envolvida de forma segura no meu robe antes de Alice chegar, ou eu teria muito o que explicar. Como estava, a marca na parte superior do meu seio esquerdo estava perigosamente perto de ser revelada.

Parece que Edward havia despertado um monstro, um tipo de gigante adormecido, em mim. Eu não conseguia o suficiente dele, não que eu alguma vez fosse particularmente imune a seus encantos. Mas isso era como... como se meu corpo soubesse que tinha anos de desejo sexual reprimido para compensar. Eu estava em um estado quase constante de excitação quando eu estava com Edward e, felizmente, ele não parecia se importar. Nós não tínhamos contornado mais nenhuma base, mas eu estava com fome por mais. Eu acho que a única coisa que nos segurava era o medo que sempre parecia se prolongar. Nenhum de nós queria fazer algo para empurrar ou assustar o outro. Nós tínhamos reconhecido e chegamos em termos com o fato de que precisávamos um do outro. Nós dois estávamos com medo de desfazer todos os progressos que tínhamos feito.

Alice, sendo Alice, notou o silêncio e apenas não poderia deixá-lo passar. "Hmmm, estou certa, não estou?" Olhei de volta para o nosso reflexo notando a expressão muito auto-satisfeita em seu rosto. "Então, eu suponho que tudo está indo bem? Quer dizer, eu sei que você teria vindo a mim se tivesse dúvidas ou perguntas, certo?"

Eu acho que foi a maneira não tão sutil de Alice escorregar em alguma conversa de garotas. Eu fiz o meu melhor para engolir o meu embaraço porque ela estava certa, eu tinha perguntas. Eu ainda me sentia estranha sobre abrir a minha vida sexual em desenvolvimento, mas... o meu desejo e curiosidade evidentemente superaram meu embaraço e relutância.

Suspirei, "Tudo está ótimo." Corei um pouco, mortificando a mim mesma e me desafiei a continuar. "Na verdade... hum... eu estava pensando... hum... você sabe... hum... quando você, você sabe... hum... e depois..."

"Vamos, Bella! Apenas cuspa já!" Alice jogou as mãos no ar e, felizmente, agora ela tinha terminado com meu cabelo.

"Uh... veja... o que é a coisa..." _Oh Deus, isso é tão embaraçoso. Por que eu achei que eu poderia_ _falar sobre isso?_ Na verdade, Alice tinha sem conhecimento me dado a perfeita transição para a minha pergunta. Eu só não sabia se eu poderia seguir adiante. _Por que é que tudo de repente soa como um duplo sentido na minha cabeça agora? _

Alice estava me observando de perto, esperando para que eu juntasse a coragem para parar de ser tão enigmática. E então eu vi - a lâmpada se acender. Seus olhos se arregalaram ligeiramente com a compreensão e em seguida sua boca transformou-se no sorriso mais perverso que eu já vi.

"Ah há." Eu me afundei um pouco na minha cadeira, resignada com o fato de que nós teríamos essa conversa se eu estivesse pronta ou não. Sua expressão suavizou um pouco com a minha reação e eu estava feliz que ela era, pelo menos, sensível à minha situação.

"Bella, você está tentando me perguntam sobre engolir?" Eu não podia mais encontrar os olhos dela no espelho. Meu rosto ficou radioativo enquanto meus olhos caíram para o meu colo. "Bella, tudo bem. Você pode conversar comigo sobre essas coisas. Eu prometo que vou realmente tentar não envergonhar você".

Eu percebi que em algum momento o ferro de ondulação tinha sido posto de lado e ela já estava correndo os dedos pelo meu cabelo suavemente. Eu suspirei pesadamente, sentindo o embaraço desaparecer lentamente. Eu sabia que ela me queria bem. Eu podia confiar em Alice. Eu estava na maior parte apenas frustrada comigo mesma. Eu não gostava de ficar perturbada com tanta facilidade. Eu não pensava que era fofo ou agradável quão envergonhada qualquer tipo de conversa sobre sexo poderiam me deixar. Eu era uma mulher adulta e era hora de começar a agir como uma.

"Alice, sim, eu gostaria de lhe perguntar sobre... isso." _Ok, então, isso teria que ser algo que eu_ _facilitaria_. Felizmente, Alice pareceu compreender e ela não me empurrou. "Bem... eu penso... que... você ... alguma vez... hum... engoliu?"

Ela sentou-se na borda da banheira de modo que não estávamos mais tendo uma conversa através do espelho. Ela me deu um sorriso confortável, "Sim, eu engoli, e eu gostei disso." Eu deixei o meu olhar cair em meu colo novamente, pensando enquanto ela continuou a falar. "Eu não vou mentir. Isso não tem exatamente um gosto bom, é tipo salgado e amargo. Mas eu realmente tentei não me concentrar nisso. Para mim, é tudo sobre o que estou fazendo por ele. Eu tenho chegado ao ponto em que eu quase não percebo mais o gosto".

Eu tive que admitir para mim mesma que o que ela disse fazia sentido. Era tudo sobre ele, sobre Edward. Não podia ser assim tão ruim, certo?

"Acho que a questão principal, Bella, é saber se você pensa que isso é algo que você queira tentar. Porque, em última instância, tem que ser algo que você _queira _fazer".

"É." Eu sorri um pouco ao som constante de minha voz, minha convicção vindo à superfície. Sentei-me um pouco mais reta na tampa do vaso sanitário fechado. "Eu quero tentar".

Eu olhei-a finalmente sentindo-me segura o bastante e vi que Alice estava sorrindo brilhantemente para mim. "Eu pensei muito. Levou-me muita coragem para perguntar, então achei que era algo que você realmente queria, caso contrário você nunca teria sido capaz de encarar." Ela riu levemente e eu ansiosamente me juntei a ela. "Meu conselho? Basta engolir rápido".

Era bom para obter isso em aberto. O alívio que tomou conta de mim era palpável e eu apreciei isso. Foi o suficiente para me permitir continuar a fazer perguntas que eu nunca sequer sonhei em fazer há apenas alguns meses atrás. Descobri que quanto mais eu conhecia, mais perguntas eu tinha. Alice era uma amiga perfeita, de alguma forma encontrando um equilíbrio entre provocação e conforto enquanto ela aliviava minhas inseguranças sobre quando e se Edward decidisse 'devolver o favor', enquanto ela colocava de forma tão eloquente. No momento que o meu cabelo e maquiagem estavam terminados, me senti como uma nova mulher e eu nunca estive mais animada sobre empurrar mais limites físicos com Edward.

Mas além da conversa e minha nova convicção, eu percebi que estava gostando muito de conversar com Alice. Parecia que tinha sido um tempo realmente longo, uma outra vida passada, desde que nós tínhamos apenas sentado e conversado. Eu percebi que era na maior parte por minha culpa, estando assim apanhada no turbilhão que era o meu relacionamento com Edward. Eu não queria obter sua amizade por concordância.

Enfiei o vestido que Alice tinha me ajudado a escolher, tendo cuidado para não atrapalhar sua obra. Mesmo que o casamento de Jacob e Leah não fosse um grande negócio enfeitado, eu ainda queria a ajuda de Alice para ficar pronta. E eu estava apenas percebendo agora que eu queria a companhia de Alice mais do que eu queria seus conselhos de moda.

Eu saí para a sala do meu apartamento, onde Alice estava esperando por mim. Ela tinha colocado seu vestido e estava esperando por mim. "Bella, você está perfeita, embora eu esteja dizendo isso a mim mesma".

Nós duas compartilhamos uma risada enquanto eu pegava minha bolsa e os presentes do casamento embrulhados antes de sair para minha picape. "Alice, você parece adorável".

Fiquei muito animada que todos os meus amigos tinham sido convidados para o casamento, embora eu fosse a única na festa de casamento. Alice tinha encontrado o vestido perfeito para a ocasião e eu tinha uma sensação de que ela tinha assegurado que todos os nossos homens estivessem vestidos adequadamente também. Eles, e Rosalie, estariam esperando por nós voltarmos à casa dos Cullen onde teríamos todos os casais e iríamos para a reserva. Ficamos caladas enquanto subíamos na minha picape e eu sabia que minha mente estava envolta em um próximo casamento.

Nós tínhamos apenas acabado de passar pelo apartamento de Edward e Emmett quando Alice finalmente quebrou o silêncio entre nós.

"Bella, eu... eu só quero que você saiba que eu realmente dou valor à nossa amizade, mesmo que nós não conseguimos nos ver com muita freqüência." O tom de sua voz estava afastado e isso me preocupou. Mas antes que eu pudesse perguntar, ela continuou. "Mas mesmo que não não sejamos amigas, eu ainda lhe devo muito. Vendo Edward feliz de novo, verdadeiramente felize, isso significa mais para mim do que você jamais saberá. Eu tentei, todos nós tentamos ajudá-lo por tanto tempo. Agora eu sei que ele estava apenas esperando por você... todos nós estávamos, eu acho".

O efeito foi instantâneo. Senti meu peito se contrair, empurrando meu coração até na minha garganta. "E eu teria ficado feliz apenas sabendo que ele ficaria bem, mas... ter você como uma amiga sob o topo disso tudo... e Jasper... Bella ,eu nunca estive tão feliz em toda minha vida".

Eu tive que puxar para acostamento porque as coisas estavam ficando embaçadas com todas as lágrimas que eu tentava piscar de volta. Eu não conseguia encontrar minha voz, então quando eu estacionei meu carro, eu m estendi e abracei Alice tão forte quanto eu poderia. Eu castiguei-me por ficar tão presa por meu relacionamento com Edward. Eu sabia que precisava trabalhar para encontrar um melhor equilíbrio. Mas eu tinha esperança de que agora que as coisas estavam estabelecidas entre nós, poderíamos sair como um casal e passar algum tempo com _nossos_ amigos. Sorri internamente com esse pensamento e segurei Alice um pouco mais apertado porque nada disto teria sido possível sem ela. Ela era a pessoa que me incentivou e me alertou, e foi minha amiga, a cada passo do caminho.

"Alice, eu estou tão feliz por você. E é preciso lembrar que tudo isso começou com você. Você fez a sua própria felicidade. Você foi a única que se aproximou de mim no caminho de volta em agosto. Você foi a única que teve fé em todos nós e trouxe-nos todos juntos." Ela balançou a cabeça para me contradizer, mas eu ainda não havia terminado. "Eu quero dizer isso, Alice. Você tem um dom. E todos nós somos incrivelmente afortunados por ter você em nossas vidas".

"Me sinto tão culpada." Seus ombros curvaram-se para frente e eu sentei-me de volta para obter uma visão melhor dela, tentando dar sentido ao que ela dizia. "Eu amo Edward como um irmão, e apesar de que Emmett é meu irmão, eles tinham sido tudo que eu tinha em se tratando de amigos. Não me entenda mal, eles são grandes amigos, os melhores, mas... eu estava tão solitária".

Eu simplesmente sentei lá e mantive meu braço em torno dela confortavelmente. Eu sabia como ela se sentia porque eu tinha vivido isso. Jake tinha sido o melhor amigo que qualquer um poderia ter esperado, mas houve momentos em que eu estava com ele e o bando em que eu me sentia mais sozinha do que quando eu estava sozinha em minha casa. Esse tipo de solidão era o pior tipo. Sentindo-me sozinha em uma sala lotada... sim, eu conhecia bem esse sentimento. Mas não mais, isso foi tudo no passado.

"Mas você, Bella, você é diferente." Ela limpou cuidadosamente sob os olhos e sentou-se ereta enquanto virava o seu rosto para o meu. Seus olhos brilhavam com lágrimas, mas o sorriso em seus lábios me disse que não eram todas lágrimas tristes.

"Bella, você é diferente de qualquer um que eu já conheci. Você é verdadeira. Você é real. Você não pode dizer uma mentira e eu espero que você nunca aprenda." Nós duas rimos levemente, acalmando o ambiente que nos rodeava.

Eu não entendi o que tinha colocado Alice em um modo tão melancólico, ou o que a fez tão pensativa. Mas no grande esquema das coisas, isso realmente não parecia importar. O que importava era que, apesar de nosso débil momento coração-para-coração, nós éramos amigas, amigas de verdade. Eu sabia que não importa o que aconteceria em nossas vidas, nós estaríamos lá uma para a outra. Eu estava começando a perceber que a amizade era algo que necessitava manutenção regular. Era muito fácil tomar isso por concedido, para tocar solto, e eu não queria que isso acontecesse conosco. Não importava o que acontecesse, eu queria garantir que ainda teríamos a nossa amizade.

"Obrigada por voltar, Bella." Não houve mais lágrimas, apenas sorrisos enquanto eu manobrava para voltar à estrada.

Era tão fácil sorrir agora porque eu também estava feliz por eu estar de volta. Era uma decisão que eu realmente não tinha pensado por muito tempo agora. Mas foi se tornando claro para mim que tudo o que realmente aconteceu foi por um motivo. E mesmo com as dores que tinham acompanhado meu tempo com Edward, eu sabia que não havia nenhum outro lugar que eu queria estar.

"Obrigada por ser irritantemente persistente e otimista." Eu não pude resistir à oportunidade de provocá-la um pouco. Eu sabia que, se nada mais, eu sentia a necessidade de um pouco de alívio cômico.

"A qualquer hora." Alice riu. "E confie em mim quando eu digo que aquilo que você e Edward têm, é especial. Não deixe isso ir." Nós duas estávamos sorrindo, a tensão foi embora do ar enquanto nós íamos para a casa dos Cullen.

Eu tomei meu tempo colocando o carro no estacionamento, desligando o motor e tirando a chave da ignição. Eu podia sentir-me radiante de contentamento e eu queria saboreá-lo, mesmo que apenas por um momento. Apenas alguns meses atrás e mais de 3.000 milhas de distância, eu tinha estava vendendo tudo o que tinha sido minha vida por seis anos e eu sentia como se não tivesse nada. E agora, nem mesmo um ano depois, eu não podia evitar de sentir que não importava que as posses iam e vinham, eu nunca me sentiria vazio e solidão novamente.

Eu sabia que as coisas ficariam bem porque eu sabia que, ou de preferência quem, estava esperando por mim neste momento dentro da casa. Minha vida estava agora cheia dos intangíveis, amor, felicidade e amizade. Eu nunca poderia querer nada mais enquanto eu tivesse essas coisas na minha vida. Agora era a minha vez de ter certeza que todos aqueles que me importavam tivessem as mesmas coisas em suas vidas.

Eu podia ouvir a risada de Emmett através da porta enquanto nós nos aproximavámos e, quando abri-a, eu também podia ouvir as risadas de Jasper e Edward se misturando. Eu amava ouvir e vê-lo rir. Lenta, mas seguramente, ele estava se abrindo mais e havia mais risadas. Afora o fato de que ele era simplesmente lindo quando seu rosto se iluminava com um sorriso, isso era mais uma prova de que ele estava se curando. Com cada sorriso, cada risada, eu sentia borboletas em meu estômago, tontas com esperança.

Nós não conversamos sobre suas sessões com Esme; eu nem sequer sabia quando eram suas sessões, mas eu poderia adivinhar. Eu tinha a certeza de que ele entendia que eu o apoiava e que eu estava lá por ele se ele quisesse conversar sobre alguma coisa. Mas eu também fiz questão de respeitar o processo e sua privacidade. A princípio, havia dias em que ele estava excepcionalmente quieto e pensativo, e eu tinha inicialmente previsto que aqueles eram os dias que ele conversava com Esme. Mas agora, esses dias eram poucos e distantes um do outro. Eu esperava que fosse uma indicação dos progressos que ele tinha feito.

Ele tinha mantido sua promessa de trabalhar na cura de si mesmo, mas nós também passavámos um tempo conversando casualmente. Isso ficou mais fácil ao longo do tempo, fazendo-o se abrir para mim. Eu ainda sentia como se houvesse uma parte dele que ele estava segurando, mas eu nunca o pressionei sobre isso. Vendo a mudança nele, eu sabia que quando o momento fosse o certo, aquela última barreira viria abaixo. E se eu estava sendo honesta comigo mesma, eu ainda tinha minha próprias barreiras para trabalhar. Eu ainda tinha meus momentos de insegurança, momentos em que eu tinha que pensar o que Edward viu em mim. Mas assim como os ataques de melancolia de Edward, os meus foram lentamente desaparecendo também. De alguma forma, através de tudo isso, nós tínhamos encontrado a força para curar a nós mesmos e um ao outro. Lenta, mas seguramente, nós estávamos construindo uma nova vida para nós e isso parecia bom.

Assim que fechei a porta atrás de mim, eu virei-me para encontrá-lo olhando para mim. O sorriso casual que ele estava usando tinha ido embora e foi substituído com um largo sorriso que eu sabia que era para mim e só para mim. Os outros se moviam como borrões na minha visão periférica. A única coisa clara para mim era Edward enquanto ele lentamente se levantou do sofá e veio até mim. Ele simplesmente levou suas mãos até minhas bochechas superaquecidas, seus dedos traçando a linha do meu maxilar até meu cabelo, por trás da minha orelha e descendo meu pescoço. Eu tremi ligeiramente, como eu sempre fazia com o seu toque, assim que ele se inclinou para me beijar em saudação. Ele se afastou, nós dois sorrindo, e suas mãos continuaram a traçar para baixo em meus braços, onde veio para descansar em minhas mãos, nossos dedos entrelaçados.

Ficamos de mãos dadas observando nossos amigos cumprimentarem uns aos outros, unindo-se e trocando suas próprias saudações secretas. E então ele se inclinou para sussurrar em meu ouvido, "Você está linda." Eu desfaleci um pouco e virei a cabeça para encontrar seus lábios em um outro beijo suave.

Em momentos como este era fácil esquecer de todo o resto. Era fácil esquecer o Edward que eu encontrei em agosto. Era fácil esquecer os momentos que eram o oposto completo desta felicidade. Mas, de alguma forma, era impossível esquecer. Uma parte de mim sempre soube que estes momentos, quando ele sorria, quando nos beijavámos, onde tudo era mais especial porque nós chegamos tão longe, porque ele tinha chegado tão longe. Para ser um casal normal entre nossos amigos, nossa família, era algo que eu sabia que nunca deixaria de apreciar.

Nós todos estavámos amontoados dentro de nossos carros, Alice com Jasper, Rosalie com Emmett e Edward comigo, e fizemos o nosso caminho para a reserva. Jacob e Leah tinham planejado uma cerimônia curta, sabendo que todos queriam uma oportunidade para celebrar o Dia dos Namorados com seus parceiros. E, claro, o motivo pelo qual Edward e eu fomos em um carro separado dos outros é porque ele tinha, como lembrou-me tantas vezes quanto possível, planejado uma surpresa para mim. Nós dois concordamos em não trocar presentes, muito para o seu descontentamento. Ele colocou-se em uma luta corajosa, mas eu estava feliz que no final ele decidiu ceder ao meu pedido. Isso, por si só, era todo o presente que eu precisava.

O passeio até a reserva foi silencioso na maior parte, cheio de olhares e beijos roubados. Edward parecia um pouco distante, perdido em pensamentos, mas eu não estava preocupada. Eu tinha me acostumado com as mudanças em seu humor, que normalmente nunca faziam sentido para mim. A forma como eu via isso era toda uma parte de estar em um relacionamento com ele porque isso era uma parte de quem ele era. Havia momentos em que eu me perguntava o que teria sido sua vida se seus pais nunca tivessem morrido, se ele nunca tivesse sido o homem quebrado que eu conheci. Será que ele sequer me notaria? Onde ele estaria agora se ele nunca tivesse que contar com os Cullen depois que seus pais morreram? Que tipo de pessoa ele seria?

Eu ainda me lembrava do ensino médio e como eu me sentia invisível em torno dele. Enquanto eu tinha convicção de que eu pertencia a este Edward, meu Edward, eu nunca poderia esquecer completamente do passado. Eu sabia que era irracional, mas ainda havia momentos em que eu estava com medo, apavorada com o dia em que Edward estaria completamente curado e ele não iria me querer mais. _Pare de pensar assim! _

Tanto quanto eu o amava, e tão certa de como as coisas estavam entre nós, eu me preocupava que eu nunca realmente compreenderia por que Edward se importava comigo. Eu estava preocupada de sempre achar que a única razão pela qual ele estava comigo era porque eu o ajudei a se curar. E se fosse esse o caso, o que o impediria de seguir em frente uma vez que ele ficasse melhor? Eu sabia qual resposta essa pergunta deveria ter. E a maior parte do tempo eu poderia me convencer de que eu não tinha nada para me preocupar. Mas ainda assim, havia momentos em que a resposta parecia oca e forçada, e esses momentos me assustavam.

"Ei, o que você está pensando?" Eu me assustei um pouco com o som de sua voz, quando sua mão agarrou a minha.

Ele sempre parecia me fazer essa pergunta quando eu nunca queria respondê-la. E, claro, eu não poderia mentir para salvar a minha vida.

"Muitas coisas." Eu acobertei, optando por uma verdade parcial em vez de tentar uma mentira. Dei uma olhada para verificar que ele não ia me deixar escapar com isso. Eu suspirei, na esperança de adquirir alguns instantes para reunir os meus pensamentos e pensar sobre como compartilhá-los completamente sem arruinar o dia.

Ele correu o polegar sobre meus dedos, rindo levemente. "Posso não ser capaz de ouvir seus pensamentos, mas posso dizer quando algo está incomodando você." Ele trouxe as costas da minha mão para seus lábios brevemente antes de voltar com as nossas mãos unidas em sua coxa. "O que é isto?"

Eu não queria ter essa conversa, especialmente não hoje. Edward estava em tão bom humor e eu não quero arruiná-lo. "Eu estava apenas pensando sobre o quanto tudo mudou. Eu acho... eu simplesmente estou tão feliz... e... eu acho que uma parte de mim está apenas esperando o momento em que tudo vai desmoronar." Esta foi a melhor maneira que eu poderia pensar para ser honesta com ele, sem realmente entregar o meu maior medo. Eu não queria sobrecarregá-lo com minhas inseguranças.

A mão dele apertou a minha mais apertado e eu estava com muito medo de olhar para cima para ver a expressão que ele usava enquanto o silêncio tenso permanecia entre nós. Estes eram momentos que eu temia porque eu não sabia o que ele estava pensando.

"Bella, você pode não acreditar em mim, mas... eu muitas vezes me sinto da mesma maneira." Sua voz soava triste, mas quando eu finalmente olhei para cima, não pude ver seu rosto. Ele estava virado pra longe de mim, olhando para fora da sua janela. "Minha vida mudou tanto em tão curto espaço de tempo, para melhor, e alguns dias parece bom demais para ser verdade".

Meu coração acelerou nervosamente em meu peito, surpreendida pela forma como seus pensamentos espelhavam os meus próprios. Eu apertei sua mão o melhor que pude, considerando o impressionante aperto que ele já tinha em mim. Às vezes parecia que as palavras apenas ficavam no caminho entre nós.

E então ele se virou para me olhar, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto que não chegou a atingir seus olhos. "Então eu vou lhe dizer o que Esme me disse. Não vamos insistir nos 'poderia ser' e nos 'e se'. Concentre-se no bom, no agora. Deixe a alegria completar você e agarre-a não importa o que aconteça, a felicidade vai ser percebida através de você".

Sorri, sentindo uma pequena quantidade de conforto a partir das palavras de Esme. Mas, o mais importante, eu tomei o conforto do fato de que Edward era aquele a passar adiante a sua sabedoria e ele parecia estar seguindo os conselhos dela, ou pelo menos, é o que eu esperava.

"Você está certo, e eu acredito em você, Edward." Obriguei-me a dar atenção para a estrada, apesar que tudo o que eu queria fazer era envolver meus braços em torno dele e me perder no seu abraço. "E, Edward, não importa o que, eu quero que você saiba que eu amo você e isso nunca mudará. Lembre-se sempre disso".

Desta vez, quando ele levou minha mão até seus lábios, ele segurou-a aberta e apertou um leve beijo em minha palma. "Eu deveria dizer o mesmo a você, Bella. Tudo o que eu quero é te ver feliz".

E eu _estava _feliz, sentindo a tensão liberar-se entre nós, o silêncio tornando-se confortável novamente. Obriguei-me a lembrar sobre o que era este dia, me focar na maneira que eu me sentia quando Edward segurava minha mão. Hoje era uma raridade, o sol efetivamente espreitando completamente através da constante cobertura de nuvens, e eu escolhi considerá-lo como um sinal de que coisas boas viriam. Meu melhor amigo ia se casar com a mulher que amava e eu não poderia estar mais feliz por eles. E então eu me apertei àquela felicidade e senti o calor me cercar, o tempo todo esperando que Edward sentisse isso também.

Puxei para o centro da comunidade que abrigaria a cerimônia, eu sabia que nunca deixaria ser humilhada pela forma como os Quileutes viviam. Não foi até que me mudei de Forks que eu percebi o quão pouco eles, e nós, realmente tínhamos. E, no entanto, eu nunca senti como se algo estivesse faltando, nem mesmo quando eu estava na faculdade. Se houve alguma coisa, isso foi quando eu estava longe e parecia que as coisas estavam faltando. Claro, eu não percebia isso na época. Eu não sei o por que eu nunca verdadeiramente compreendi por que não podemos ver claramente as coisas depois do fato. Não parece justo de alguma forma.

Não foi um grande casamento, destinado apenas para amigos e familiares, e ainda parecia como se o lugar mal podia nos acomodar. Mas mesmo com a sala lotada, havia uma dupla ausência muito notável, Billy Black e Harry Clearwater. Harry tinha morrido quando ainda estávamos na escola, e claro, Billy morreu há pouco mais de um ano. Ambos os homens eram considerados anciãos pela comunidade, Billy tendo sido o chefe da tribo e suas ausências se provaram fazendo desta uma celebração agridoce. Hoje significaria a união de duas linhas antigas, uma ligação de grande importância no seio da comunidade. Eu encontrei-me na esperança de que as lendas Quileute fossem reais e que os espíritos de Billy e Harry estivessem aqui conosco hoje para presenciar este acontecimento feliz. Charlie foi ainda capaz de tirar algum tempo livre para assistir a cerimônia e eu sei que Jacob estava contente por tê-lo lá.

Edward e eu fomos forçados a nos separar uma vez que tínhamos entrado, quando fui direcionada para a área nupcial e Edward foi conduzido até seu assento. Eu coloquei o meu presente para o casal em seu cesto, junto com os outros que já tinham sido colocados enquanto eu procurava pelo quarto nupcial. Por um momento, eu deixei minha mente vagar de volta ao passado para o último casamento que Edward e eu tínhamos assistido juntos, e mais uma vez me maravilhei com a enorme diferença que marcou as duas ocasiões. Mas, mais do que tudo, fiquei maravilhada com o quanto nós dois crescemos e mudamos desde então. No casamento de Ângela, nós dois estávamos cheios de insegurança e dúvidas. Agora, havia apenas amor e esperança.

Eu não sei o que eu esperava encontrar quando virei o corredor, mas eu estava impressionada com o que eu encontrei. Leah era uma visão em seu tradicional vestido de pele. Ele tinha sido de sua mãe. E enquanto eu observava o sorriso de alegria de Sue por sua filha, usando seu vestido de casamento, eu não pude ignorar a dor aguda que disparou no meu peito. Eu não tinha pensado sobre este momento, o qual seria como para testemunhar algo que eu jamais teria. Por um momento achei difícil respirar, mas eu empurrei isso de lado. Hoje não era sobre mim. Eu poderia lidar com essa dor depois.

"Bella! Você está ótima!" Leah estava praticamente brilhando com sua animação e ela nunca pareceu mais bonita. Sua pele escura e cabelos pretos contrastavam lindamente com a pele pálida do vestido que ela usava.

"Leah, Jacob não vai saber o que fazer com ele mesmo." Nós nos abraçamos e rimos levemente e eu me foquei no calor e felicidade que irradiavam para fora dela.

Eu ocupei a mim mesma com a preparação da manta dela, uma parte da cerimônia e me certificando de que tudo estava em ordem. Eu era o único membro da parte de Leah no casamento porque, por qualquer que seja a razão, Leah não parecia se dar bem com as outras meninas na reserva. Nesse sentido, nós sempre compartilhamos uma base comum. Não foi até que eu me mudei de volta que nós nos tornamos realmente próximas, e foi apenas há algumas semanas que ela tinha confidenciado que durante muito tempo pensou que Jacob e eu fomos feitos um para o outro, e é por isso que ela mantinha distância. Nós duas compartilhamos muitas risadas com isso.

Leah e Jacob tinham optado por uma 'manta' na cerimônia que era comum entre o seu povo, e eu tive que admitir que fiquei particularmente tocada pelo simbolismo. Na cerimônia, tanto Leah como Jacob, se aproximariam um do outro embrulhados em mantas, que simboliza o passado deles. Sam Uley, líder espiritual da tribo, seria o oficializador da cerimônia. E quando ele tivesse terminado, Jacob e Leah removeriam suas mantas, simbolizando o fato de que eles estavam deixando seu passado para trás. Depois, eu, juntamente com Embry, Quil, Sue e Seth, cobriríamos Jacob e Leah em uma nova manta branca, simbolizando sua nova ligação e futuro.

Eu desejei que Edward e eu pudéssemos fazer o mesmo, simplesmente deixar cair nosso passado e abraçar o futuro que eu esperava que nós poderíamos ter.

"Vamos, mana! É a hora!" Seth nos fez rir enquanto bateu a cabeça ao virar o corredor, suas mãos contra seus olhos.

Vendo Seth todo crescido foi outro lembrete de como muitas coisas tinham mudado. Ele ainda usava o mesmo sorriso brilhante que ele tinha usado enquanto era um garoto desajeitado, tentando se manter com Jake e o bando, mas ele era dono de si agora. Ele estava indo para a faculdade com uma bolsa de beisebol, e toda a comunidade estava animada atrás dele. Todos nós sabíamos que Seth era algo especial, e tanto quanto ele faria falta para a comunidade, todos queriam vê-lo fazendo bem e um nome para si mesmo.

"Cresça, agora mesmo! Você pode colocar suas mãos para baixo. Eu estou decente." Leah tentou parecer irritada, mas o sorriso em seu rosto entregou-lhe.

Seth bufou para si mesmo, "pela primeira vez", enquanto ele vinha novamente para envolver Leah em um abraço. Leah golpeou-lhe levemente na parte de trás de sua cabeça antes que ela se rendeu ao abraço e, quando ela o fez, Seth disse, "também te amo, irmã".

Porém, quando Sue se aproximou para participar do abraço, eu de repente senti que estava me intrometendo em algo particular entre eles. Dei um passo para trás, agarrando-me à manta de Leah, seu passado e meu presente, enquanto eu os assistia.

"Leah, minha filha linda, estou tão feliz por você. Desejo-lhe toda a felicidade neste mundo e no próximo. Seu pai ficaria muito orgulhoso de você." Sue fez uma pausa para enxugar uma lágrima e eu encontrei-me fazendo o mesmo. "Venha, é hora de começar sua nova vida com Jacob".

Houve mais algumas fungadas enquanto todos nós nos controlávamos. Eu obriguei meus pés a se moverem e fui para envolver Leah em sua manta enquanto todos nós fizemos o nosso caminho para fora da sala de reunião. A primeira coisa que notei foi a música suave de flauta flutuando no ar, claramente uma canção tradicional reservada para tais ocasiões. E então eu olhei para cima para ver que Jacob, envolto em sua própria manta, estava olhando para Leah com um olhar tão cheio de amor, que enchia a sala.

Sam pronunciou uma breve oração enquanto Seth colocava as mãos de Leah nas mãos de Jacob, significando a sua bênção sobre a união. Olhei para o conjunto de expectadores rapidamente, encontrando Emmett primeiro, simplesmente porque ele se destacava, e em seguida travei os olhos em Edward. Eu tive que desviar rapidamente, sabendo que se eu olhasse por muito tempo eu ficaria perdida em seus olhos e estragaria a cerimônia. Sorri para mim mesma, sentindo seus olhos em mim enquanto eu fazia o meu melhor para acompanhar a cerimônia. Quando era hora, eu peguei a manta de Leah, assim como Embry pegou a manta de Jacob e, em seguida, ajudamos os outros a envolver o casal em sua nova manta. Sam disse uma oração final e então Leah e Jacob se beijaram pela primeira vez como marido e esposa, seus amigos mais próximos e familiares rodeando-os.

A agitação da atividade que se seguiu era difícil de acompanhar. No começo eu me senti perdida num mar de corpos e então Edward me encontrou. Ele passou os braços em volta da minha cintura por trás, seu queixo apoiado no meu ombro e eu mergulhei em seu abraço. Eu fui encontrada.

Todos levaram seus parabéns por sua vez ao casal pelo seu casamento enquanto Edward e eu estavámos muito próximos, junto com o resto da festa de casamento. Houve muitas piadas sobre quem seria o próximo e eu nunca estive mais feliz que esse casamento não incluía um buquê sendo lançado. Tanto quanto eu amava Edward e esperava por um futuro com ele, o futuro não era algo que discutíamos com freqüência. Enquanto ele estava melhorando, eu não queria forçar a questão. Quando o tempo fosse o certo, a conversa teria lugar. Mas até lá, eu estava totalmente focada em apreciar estar com ele.

Eu não saberia dizer se a cerimônia e a recepção tinham sido verdadeiramente breves, ou se era apenas a minha percepção distorcida das coisas. Mas cedo demais, ao que parece, Edward se curvou para sussurrar em meu ouvido, "Eu acho que é tempo de roubá-la para outro lugar agora".

A excitação disparou por minha espinha com seu tom de voz e ele desapareceu na multidão antes que eu pudesse fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa em resposta. Enquanto Edward estava fora recolhendo nossos casacos, eu fiz o meu caminho para felicitar Jacob novamente e deixá-lo saber que estávamos indo embora. Foi fácil encontrá-lo.

"Bella!" A multidão havia diminuído um pouco e era mais fácil ser apenas nós mesmo de novo agora que os rostos desconhecidos haviam ido embora. Parecia que quando Sam foi embora, o ar formal da tradição foi embora com ele.

Jacob fechou a distância entre nós em dois passos longos e sufocou-me em um abraço. A intensidade do abraço de Jacob me pegou desprevenida e meu rosto foi pressionado em seu peito de uma forma que dificultava a minha respiração.

"Não posso... respirar!"

"Desculpe, Bells." Ele afrouxou seu aperto de mim, mas não me deixou ir.

"Jacob! Bells! Aí estão vocês!" Eu me afastei, surpresa ao ouvir a voz de meu pai. Eu tinha o perdido de vista logo após a cerimônia e tinha assumido que ele tinha ido embora.

"Charlie!" Jacob estendeu sua mão, a qual Charlie encontrou. "Obrigado mais uma vez, Chefe, por estar aqui. Eu só queria que meu pai pudesse estar aqui também".

Todos parecemos compartilhar um momento de silêncio, em homenagem a Billy. Eu outra vez lamentei que eu não estivesse aqui para eles quando Billy ficou doente e morreu. Mas porque Jacob era a pessoa maravilhosa que ele era, ele e Charlie tinham começado a pescar juntos, mantendo viva essa tradição. E eu sei que Charlie gostava de ensinar Jacob tudo o que ele sabia sobre pescar, a maior parte disso sendo que ele, por sua vez, tinha aprendido com Billy.

"Bem, você sabe, este dia era importante para você e eu queria estar aqui, então..." Charlie passou com dificuldade sobre seus pés, olhando ao redor, constrangido. Isso me fez sorrir. "É melhor eu ir agora. Vejo você amanhã para o jantar, Bells?"

"Pode apostar!" Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e acenou antes de girar para sair tão silenciosamente como tinha chegado. Esse era Charlie, e eu nunca poderia sonhar em mudá-lo. Hoje foi um lembrete de como eu estava grata por ainda tê-lo em minha vida e por não concordar com ele. Eu estava determinada a fazer algo especial para ele amanhã à noite.

Jacob me cutucou, "Alguém está esperando por você." Virei-me para seguir o olhar divertido de Jacob e encontrei Edward nos observando com um sorriso. "Vá em frente, Bells. Feliz Dia dos Namorados. Vá, desfrute da sua própria felicidade esta noite. Você merece isso".

_Minha felicidade. _

Com um abraço final e um beijo na bochecha, eu ofereci um último parabéns antes de voltar para os braços de Edward. Nós dissemos nosso adeus aos nossos amigos rapidamente enquanto saíamos, e eu podia jurar que Alice me deu um olhar aguçado do qual eu não soube como interpretar. E antes que eu pudesse realmente pensar muito nisso, nós já estávamos do lado de fora caminhando para minha picape. Uma brisa fresca pareceu vir do nada e eu me aprofundei ao lado de Edward para ficar quente. Ele apertou-me mais uma vez antes de sua mão começar a esfregar-se para cima e para baixo em minhas costas, usando o atrito para me aquecer.

Mas quando me aproximei da minha picape, caminhando para o lado do motorista, ele me parou. "Não, é a minha vez de dirigir".

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, "quem disse?"

"Eu... digo." Ele rosnou brincando quando me prendeu contra a lateral da minha picape. Ele se inclinou, seu rosto a centímetros do meu, e eu assisti sua expressão suavizar. "Por favor, Bella. Deixe-me surpreendê-la".

Eu sabia o que ele estava fazendo. Eu sabia que ele estava usando seu charme para conseguir o seu caminho, e eu era impotente para detê-lo. Tudo que eu podia esperar era um indício de alguma luz sobre que tipo de surpresa ele tinha em mente. Eu já estava desconfiada com o fato de que ele estaria dirigindo.

"Por que você precisa dirigir?"

"Não! Sem pistas para você." Seus lábios estavam transformando-se em seu sorriso torto quando ele mergulhou para beijar rapidamente a ponta do meu nariz. "Chaves, por favor".

"Mas ... quão longe é? Podemos precisar parar para abastecer." Eu sabia que estava lutando uma batalha perdida, mas uma garota poderia ter esperanças, certo?

"Boa tentativa. Chaves, por favor." Ele riu baixinho enquanto pressionava suaves beijos em cada canto da minha boca antes de finalmente deixar seus lábios escovarem contra a minha boca.

Muito cedo, ele se afastou novamente. E levei um momento para convencer os meus olhos a se abrirem, e quando o fiz, Edward estava sorrindo enquanto segurava as minhas chaves na frente do meu rosto. _Que idiota astuto! _

"Você...!" Cutuquei um dedo tão forte quanto eu podia contra seu peito duro, "Você... você... eu não posso acreditar que você simplesmente..." Seu sorriso ficou mais largo e eu achei-o particularmente irritante.

Mas antes que eu conseguisse colocar as palavras para viajar do meu cérebro até minha boca, ele pressionou seu corpo contra mim e sua boca aberta procurou a minha. Meus dedos seguravam na parte da frente do seu casaco enquanto seus braços me traziam mais para perto. Curiosamente, descobri que eu não estava mais com raiva.

"Vamos," ele insistiu com um leve sorriso, "você vai gostar desta surpresa, eu prometo." Seus olhos verdes estavam brilhantes e eu simplesmente não tinha mais nenhuma luta dentro de mim. Ele estava animado e então eu também estava. O que era o pior que poderia acontecer?

* * *

_**N.T.: **Gostaram desse cap.? Emocionante a cerimônia do casamenteo né? E a "conversa de garotas" com Alice... O que será a surpresa de Edward? Continuem deixando reviews! Bjs... **Ju**_


	28. Na Alegria, ou na Tristeza

**Capítulo 28 – Na Alegria, ou na Tristeza**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

Eu estava no meio de uma relação turbulenta de amor e ódio com casamentos enquanto os momentos de calma passavam. Eu me concentrei no cenário de passagem, desejando que o constante borrão verde acalmasse os pensamentos correndo na minha cabeça, mas sem sucesso. Eu também podia sentir os olhos de Edward em mim, provavelmente perguntando-se o que diabos havia de errado comigo. Então eu fiz o meu melhor para mostrar-me calma. Eu não queria fazê-lo pensar que havia algo errado porque nada estava _errado_. Nope. De modo nenhum. Tudo estava bem.

_Sim, apenas continue dizendo isso a você mesma, criança._

Eu amo casamentos, de verdade. Eu amo o que eles simbolizam, a ligação de duas pessoas, esperançosamente para sempre. Eu amo toda a felicidade que cerca a ocasião. Mas hoje foi ainda mais especial porque era o meu Jacob que estava se casando. Jacob, o mesmo amigo que eu queria muito, estava finalmente se casando com uma mulher que ele amava e que o amava de volta. Eu honestamente não poderia estar mais feliz por ele ou por Leah. Ambos merecem o melhor que esta vida pode dar a eles. Foi uma sensação tão gratificante saber que coisas boas estavam acontecendo com pessoas boas para uma mudança.

Mas enquanto nós dirigíamos para mais e mais longe da reserva, longe da felicidade, eu me sentia sozinha e fria. Minha mente estava correndo com todas as perguntas que eu não estava pronta para me perguntar. A temida palavra com "f" não parava de pipocar - o futuro. Ao refletir sobre todas as coisas maravilhosas que Jacob e Leah estavam animados sobre o seu futuro, eu me encontrei tendo dificuldades para escapar das minhas.

A verdade é que eu não me permitia pensar no futuro porque ainda me parecia muito inseguro. Eu estava agora comemorando apenas um mês sem grandes problemas com Edward, como eu poderia planejar os anos a partir de agora quando eu mal podia pensar após esta semana? Deus sabe que eu queria um futuro com Edward, mas o que Edward quer? Parecia-me inteiramente muito cedo para ter essa conversa com ele. Eu estava preocupada que, ao fazê-lo, eu exporia as feridas que nós tínhamos apenas começado a cicatrizar e eu não sabia se eu poderia lidar com as coisas andando para trás novamente.

Perguntei-me preguiçosamente o que Edward estava pensando enquanto nós dirigíamos. Perguntei-me se Edward alguma vez tinha pensado sobre o nosso futuro. Isso era sequer uma coisa que ele _poderia_ pensar? Se ele pensava, ele certamente nunca conversou sobre isso. E então eu tive que me perguntar o que significava que não discutíamos coisas como o nosso futuro. Eu tive que me perguntar se isso significava que havia algo de errado _conosco_. Percebi que eu não tinha noção do que era normal, ou como era estar em um relacionamento. Senti uma pequena onda de pânico surgindo assim que uma nova marca de insegurança começou a tomar posse.

Na raiz das coisas, eu estava petrificada de estragar as coisas. Mas o medo não era por minha causa, era por Edward. Eu estava tão orgulhosa dele e quão longe ele chegaria e eu não queria ser a causa de mais dor em sua vida. Ele havia sofrido mais do que qualquer um jamais deveria ter sofrido. Eu só queria vê-lo feliz. Eu estava além de feliz que, por agora, a sua felicidade parecia ligada à minha. Acho que eu poderia responsabilizar isso pelo dia, o evento, que parecia trazer todas as emoções que eu normalmente trabalhava para reprimir, à superfície. Era mais fácil dessa forma continuar a ignorar o fato de que fosse o casamento, ou não, eu ainda tinha as minhas dúvidas e inseguranças.

Eu pensei que tinha acabado com esses pensamentos. Eu pensei que tinha acabado com as inseguranças. Nunca antes eu me senti mais segura com o fato de que Edward e eu tínhamos um futuro. Então, por que me sinto assim? Fui até essas inseguranças e foi quando isso me surpreendeu. Isto não era sobre Edward. Isto era sobre mim e as feridas que eu tinha há muito tempo esquecido.

_Minha mãe._

Tristemente, eu fechei os olhos contra a percepção de que eu estava tão concentrada em seguir em frente com minha vida que eu nunca tinha realmente lidado com as ramificações de sua doença e posterior morte. E então a culpa me bateu, percebendo quão rápido eu estava pronta para culpar minhas inseguranças sobre Edward, quando na realidade eu não tinha a quem culpar senão a mim mesma. Embora eu soubesse que um dia Edward perceberia que ele não era o culpado pela morte de seu pai, não havia como evitar a bomba-relógio que eu carregava em minhas veias.

No colégio, quando eu tinha idade suficiente para entender o que aconteceu com minha mãe, eu tomei um tempo para pesquisar sobre sua doença. O que eu aprendi foi longe de ser reconfortante. Eu sabia que havia uma probabilidade de que eu também poderia sofrer o seu destino, mas a probabilidade de que eu passaria essa predisposição genética para frente era uma coisa que eu não tinha coragem de considerar, até agora. E havia ainda a possibilidade de que eu seguiria os passos de minha mãe, e essa possibilidade foi o que me assustou mais. Eu não poderia e não colocaria Edward através do que meu pai e eu sofremos. Mas lá estava eu, novamente, pensando em um futuro que eu não tinha direito.

Mas eu fiz o que eu faço melhor e afastei os pensamentos negativos e fiz o meu melhor para me concentrar no momento, no homem que estava sentado ao meu lado, no homem que eu amava. Afinal, nenhum dos nossos futuros foram fixados em pedra e não faz bem a ninguém se preocupar com os 'e se' da vida. Como Esme disse, tudo o que tínhamos era o agora e dependia de cada um de nós fazer o melhor disso. Tanto Edward como eu éramos culpados por deixarmos nossos passados nos consumirem e eu não tinha o direito de pedir-lhe para deixar seu passado para trás se eu não tinha intenção de deixar o meu para trás.

"Estamos quase lá." Consegui um sorriso genuíno quando virei com o som de sua voz. Ele estava certo, afinal. Nós _estávamos_ quase lá, onde quer que lá fosse para nós. Eu podia sentir isso. Nós estávamos à beira de algo grande, algo importante, e eu estava ansiosa para isso, o que quer que _isso_ fosse.

Nós já tínhamos saído da estrada principal e Edward estava agora guiando-nos através de pequenas estradas vicinais que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Não havia iluminação pública aqui, sem sinais de trânsito, apenas luzes ocasionais que desapareciam na floresta densa. Parecia quase como um mundo diferente e era fácil imaginar que, não há muito tempo, as estradas em que estávamos eram apenas feitas de barro. Senti-me completamente encantada com a definição, quase como se qualquer coisa poderia acontecer aqui.

Assim que a picape ficou mais lenta, meu ritmo cardíaco aumentou com antecipação. O rosto de Edward não revelava nada, mas eu tinha que acreditar que, onde quer que fosse que estávamos indo, ele esteve aqui antes. Eu tinha tantas perguntas e nós ainda não tínhamos chegado ao seu destino. A floresta parecia afinar um pouco enquanto a estrada começava uma ascensão lenta, mas contínua. E então, nós estávamos lá.

Senti minha respiração prender na minha garganta enquanto eu capturava a visão diante de mim. Como se uma cortina tivesse sido levantada, de repente a floresta se dissipou completamente revelando uma linda casa, saída diretamente de um conto de fadas. A evidência do tempo ficava clara nas videiras e na aparência desgastada do telhado e, ainda assim, era perfeitamente singular. Também notei as duas chaminés em cada lado da construção e imagens de noites frias de inverno passadas na frente do fogo crepitante passaram em minha mente. À medida que nos aproximamos, eu pude apenas perceber o enorme corpo d'água além da casa, perfeitamente tranqüilo e uma imagem de espelho da paisagem que o rodeava.

"É o Lago Ozette*****." Sua voz era melancólica, misturada com uma pitada de tristeza que eu não entendi.

_*__Lago Ozette__: é o terceiro maior lago natural do estado de Washington, com 29,5 km__2 __(2.954ha), atrás apenas do Lago Chelan e do Lago Washington. O lago, contido no limite norte da faixa litorânea do Olympic National Park, tem 29 pés (~9m) acima do nível do mar e é banhado pelo Rio Ozette no extremo norte. Ozette, Washington, fica no extremo norte do lago. Existem três ilhas no lago Ozette: Tivoli, Garden Island e Baby Island. Foto do lago: http:/ upload. wikimedia. org/ wikipedia/ commons/ a/ a7/ Lake_Ozette- (retirar os espaços)_

"É lindo." Eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos enquanto eu sentia Edward estacionar a picape. Parecia que apenas alguns segundos depois ele estava na minha porta, me ajudando. Com os olhos arregalados, eu observei à minha volta, absorvendo a sua beleza, me perdendo nela.

E então ele estava atrás de mim, seus braços em volta da minha cintura, seu queixo no meu ombro esquerdo. Por um longo momento, ele não disse nada, e nem eu. Respirei profundamente, fechando os olhos e apenas dando mais aos meus sentidos. Eu podia ouvir e sentir a respiração de Edward junto ao meu ouvido, quente e estável. Mas eu também podia ouvir toda a vida que nos rodeava, as árvores se movendo com o vento, o grito ocasional de uma coruja. E, então, senti o calor que me rodeava com o abraço de Edward e todo o amor e conforto que vieram com ele. Foi o mais próximo possível de um momento perfeito que eu poderia imaginar e eu esperava que nunca esquecê-lo.

Sua cabeça virou-se para depositar um beijo quente, prolongado em meu rosto antes dele se endireitar em sua altura máxima, seus braços desenrolando-se da minha volta. Nunca quebrando o silêncio, ele pegou a minha mão na dele e me levou para a entrada da casa. Estendendo a mão até pegar uma chave no topo do batente da porta, eu olhei para baixo e percebi que ele também levava duas malas que eu não tinha notado antes.

"Um, isso é minha mala para a noite?"

Ele sorriu timidamente para mim por cima do ombro, "Alice." Eu ri nervosamente, ainda não completamente certa de qual parte tinha sido dela nisto.

Antes que eu pudesse interrogá-lo, ele abriu a porta e foi me guiando para dentro. Por um momento, me senti como se eu tivesse entrado num romance de Jane Austen, entrando na infame casa Longbourn dos Bennetts. O chão era totalmente de madeira, com elegantes tapetes parecendo cuidadosamente colocados. A mobília e as mesas estavam cobertas com lençóis, acrescentando ao ambiente. Ele ainda tinha um cheiro que eu associei a longas noites enrolada com um livro na frente do fogo, felizes e contentes. Fiquei imediatamente apaixonada por esta casa e eu me preocuparia mais tarde sobre quando e se eu poderia voltar aqui novamente.

E então sua mão estava nas minhas costas, me guiando para o que eu poderia simplesmente chamar de uma sala de estar. "Edward, onde nós estamos?"

Eu olhei para cima do meu ombro para encontrá-lo com a testa franzida. "É... meio que uma longa história, Bella." Ele olhou em volta nervosamente por um momento, então ele virou-me em seus braços. "Você me ajuda a acender a fogueira?"

Vendo que eu não obteria nenhuma resposta no momento, eu o segui até outra sala, uma com uma lareira maravilhosamente simples e ajudei-o a arrumar a lenha para o fogo. Ele tentou pedir-me para entregar-lhe um tipo específico de madeira, chamando-a pelo nome e, é claro, eu não tinha idéia do que ele estava pedindo. Mas em vez de me provocar, ele sorriu gentilmente para mim e resolveu simplesmente apontar o que ele estava pedindo. Eu nem sequer percebi que importava que tipo de madeira ia onde para a criação do fogo. Uma vez que a madeira estava no lugar, meu trabalho concluído, ajoelhei-me atrás de Edward, inexplicavelmente sentindo a necessidade de enrolar meu corpo em torno dele enquanto ele acendia o fogo.

"Bella, eu não quero que você pense que eu estava sendo presunçoso em qualquer maneira. Eu apenas sei quão escuro fica aqui em volta e eu não sabia... eu só achei melhor se pretendíamos passar a noite aqui".

_Sempre o cavalheiro..._

"Está tudo bem, Edward. Eu confio em você".

Enquanto esperávamos o fogo pegar, Edward pegou nossas malas e levou-as para cima, deixando-me para trás observando o fogo, só por precaução. Eu deixei meus olhos percorrerem as paredes, procurando pistas que me diriam onde estávamos e qual o significado que este lugar tinha, mas estava escuro demais para distinguir muitos detalhes. Quando o fogo começou a crescer, começou a projetar sombras, de repente dando à sala um sentimento assustador, assombrado e eu tremi com o pensamento. Eu não poderia colocar o dedo sobre ele, mas eu quase podia sentir a história escorrer das paredes, atraídas pelo fogo.

O assoalho rangeu atrás de mim fazendo-me saltar do sofá que eu estava sentada. Fiquei aliviada, mesmo que apenas ligeiramente irritada, ao encontrar Edward em pé no batente da porta, um pequeno sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Revirei os olhos alegremente, fazendo um gesto para ele se juntar a mim no chão ao mesmo tempo. Eu não ia dizer as palavras em voz alta, admitindo que, apenas por um momento, eu tive medo do escuro.

Nos estabelecemos, simplesmente sentados no chão em frente da lareira, vendo o fogo crescer a partir de faíscas, de brasas, para um fogo completamente desenvolvido. Não foi até que eu comecei a sentir o calor em meu rosto que eu notei o frio no ar. O instinto fez-me envolver meus braços em volta de mim quando eu tremi um pouco com a mudança de temperatura.

"Você está com frio? Aqui." Edward tinha estendido a mão por trás dele e pegou um cobertor, antes que eu pudesse protestar. Mas quando ele retornou ao meu lado, seu braço envolvendo em torno de mim trazendo o cobertor com ele, eu já não tinha a vontade de protestar.

"Obrigada." Eu me aconcheguei mais no seu lado, admirando um pouco o momento que estávamos compartilhando. Fechei os olhos, sentindo o calor no meu rosto, minhas pálpebras fechadas, sentindo o peito de Edward levantar e descer com cada respiração, a minha própria respiração combinando com a dele.

"Bella," sua voz era tão suave, como uma carícia, assim como seus lábios escovando minha testa. "Nós precisamos conversar. Há coisas que... eu preciso explicar".

Eu não podia ignorar o choque de medo que atirou através do meu sistema, forçando meus olhos a se abrirem e meu coração saltar uma batida. Eu conhecia o suficiente para saber que, quando alguém começa com o 'nós precisamos conversar', a dor certamente a seguiria.

Sentindo minha reação, seu braço puxou-me para mais perto. "Não se preocupe, Bella. Eu não queria dizer isso assim. Se qualquer coisa, eu devo-lhe desculpas".

"Desculpas pelo quê?"

"Há tanta coisa que eu ainda não contei a você. Como esta casa." Eu podia ouvir a frustração penetrando em sua voz e trouxe meu braço em torno de suas costas, apertando-o levemente como uma demonstração de apoio. "Isto... foi dos meus pais. Esta casa... nós... costumávamos vir muito aqui no verão. Foi a única coisa que minha mãe não podia suportar se desfazer quando nos mudamos para Chicago. Esme realmente ajudou tremendamente com a decoração inicial e o design de interiores. Os Cullen têm ajudado a manter este lugar ao longo dos anos, mas eu herdei-o quando meus pais morreram".

Eu não conseguia engolir o caroço enorme que havia se formado na minha garganta com sua confissão. Não apenas era simplesmente um passo enorme para ele estar aqui, mas o fato de que ele me trouxe com ele, que ele queria compartilhar isso comigo, tinha-me completamente sem palavras. Tantas coisas pareciam se encaixar no lugar nesse momento.

"Eu não consegui me obrigar a vir aqui, antes. Eu estava com medo das memórias, da... dor que eu sabia que sentiria estando aqui sozinho agora." Virei-me para que eu pudesse abraçá-lo mais, esperando que eu pudesse de alguma forma absorver sua dor, tornar isso mais fácil para ele. "Você sabe, na próxima semana será o aniversário da morte deles..."

Ele deixou isso pendente no ar, como um aviso. "Eu não... no passado... eu... as coisas são diferentes agora... eu sou diferente agora, mas... eu não quero machucá-la, Bella".

"Shh." Eu estendi minha mão até colocar o dedo sobre seus lábios. "Edward, você está certo. As coisas _são_ diferentes agora. Apenas me diga o que você precisa. Se você precisa do seu espaço, eu vou entender. Apenas me diga o que você precisa." Meu coração parecia que estava sendo torcido em um pretzel, se contorcendo em torno do conflito dor e alegria que senti com a sua admissão. Ele tinha feito o que eu tinha pedido a ele, me incluindo em sua decisão, não fugindo.

Ele me puxou para o seu colo, seus dedos levantando o meu queixo para que seus olhos vidrados se trancassem com os meus. "Bella... tudo que eu preciso é você." Seus olhos fecharam, sua testa descansando contra a minha, os meus próprios olhos fechando contra a dor em suas feições. "Só você".

Eu inclinei meu queixo para a frente, respirando contra seus lábios, "Eu estou aqui. Eu sou sua." E então eu o beijei suavemente, demoradamente e não disposta a deixá-lo ir. Para alguém que tinha empurrado as pessoas longe por tanto tempo, eu não poderia imaginar a luta que foi para ele admitir que precisava de alguém, quanto mais dar voz à essa necessidade. Mas tão desesperada e necessitada como eu me sentia, eu me recusei a deixá-lo testemunhar no meu toque. Urgência significava que o nosso tempo era limitado, que isto poderia acabar, e eu me recusei a ceder a esse sentimento. _Este era um começo, não um fim._

Eu segurei-me nele e ele segurou-se em mim enquanto nos acalmávamos, nossos corações facilmente voltando em um ritmo confortável. Eu sabia que estávamos bem quando sua mão começou a subir e descer pelas minhas costas. "Me desculpe perder o controle assim." Eu balancei minha cabeça contra seu ombro, opondo-me à sua desculpa. "Obrigado... Obrigado por ser... por simplesmente ser você".

Aconcheguei-me em seus braços com uma risada, "A qualquer hora".

Assim como tantas coisas para ele, parecia que logo que ele superou esse obstáculo inicial, ele poderia lidar com o que quer que fosse que ele estava lutando. Nós finalmente puxamos o lençol pra fora de um bonito sofá, grande o suficiente para armazenar 4 pessoas do porte de Emmett. Eu deitei sobre todo o comprimento do sofá, minha cabeça em seu colo enquanto ele corria os dedos pelo meu cabelo. Fechei os olhos completamente maravilhada enquanto ele me deliciava com as histórias de seu passado, histórias que eu nunca tinha ouvido antes. E com o brilho suave e hipnotizante do fogo, era fácil acreditar que esta casa de campo guardava algum tipo de poder, as sombras dançantes nas paredes já não assombravam.

Enquanto eu observava as imagens das histórias de Edward em ascensão e queda na frente dos

meus olhos fechados, eu me perguntava se este lugar era uma espécie de encruzilhada entre o seu passado e o nosso futuro. Ele me contou sobre quando ele quebrou o braço, caindo de uma árvore quando Emmett o empurrou. Mas ele também me falou sobre o sermão que seu pai lhe deu mais tarde, enquanto Carlisle cuidou de moldar seu braço. Foi a primeira vez que ele falou de seu pai e também não foi a última vez.

Pela primeira vez não parecia como se Edward estivesse retendo enquanto falava sobre seus pais e a vida que eles costumavam ter juntos. Eu sabia que não era fácil para ele. Ocasionalmente sua mão ainda parava e eu podia sentir os músculos das suas pernas ficarem tensos, mas, de alguma forma, ele continuava encontrando uma maneira de prosseguir. Eu deduzi que seu relacionamento com seu pai não tinha sido o ideal, mas, debaixo das brigas, havia claramente uma relação profundamente enraizada de respeito. Eu queria acreditar que era por que isso era tão difícil para ele porque ele acreditava que deixaria seu pai para baixo, que em algum lugar ao longo do caminho ele perdeu o respeito de seu pai e achava que nunca teria a chance de ganhá-lo de volta.

Ficou claro que ele passou muito tempo conversando com Esme sobre o seu passado e seu pai, já que suas memórias, muitas vezes, vinham com as observações. Mas eu poderia dizer que algumas delas foram forçadas, que algumas das observações eram de Esme, não dele. Ficou claro que ele ainda tinha um longo caminho pela frente, mas, neste momento, isso quase não me importava mais.

"Eu acho que, em algum nível, eu entendi por que ele queria que eu seguisse seus passos, mas foi doloroso saber que ele não aprovava as minhas escolhas. Levei um tempo para entender que o que ele não aprovava, não era eu, o que eu acho que é um pouco mais que um salto... mas, então, novamente, Esme gosta muito de me lembrar que tenho uma tendência a fazer isso." Eu podia ouvir o sorriso em seus lábios e senti um sorriso correspondente nos meus.

"Bella," ele suspirou, frustração afastando o sorriso para longe, "eu lhe devo um pedido de desculpas. De acordo com Esme, nós deveríamos ter feito isso há muito tempo. Eu deveria ter admitido para você e conversado sobre isso com você antes de agora. Mas... eu não acho que eu estava pronto." Seus dedos se desembaraçaram do meu cabelo trilharam como fantasmas descendo pela minha bochecha e meu queixo. Segurando em concha o lado do meu rosto quando ele virou meu rosto para cima, seu polegar começou a traçar levemente meu lábio inferior. "Eu ainda não posso acreditar que você está aqui… comigo... assim".

Eu abri minha boca para lembrá-lo de novo que eu sempre estarei aqui, mas seus dedos pressionaram contra os meus lábios me parando. "Não, eu preciso dizer isso." Eu assisti-o engolir, seu peito subindo com uma respiração profunda. "Eu estava com medo, Bella. Eu estraguei as coisas com os meus pais tão horrivelmente, eu estou apavorado que eu vou fazer isso de novo. E eu acho... eu acho que estava com medo de que se você soubesse quem eu era antes, você perceberia que eu não valia a pena. Eu tinha medo que você perceberia que debaixo dos escombros, debaixo da bagunça que eu fiz a minha vida, não haveria nada de especial".

"Edward…"

"Espere, eu ainda não acabei. Aqui," ele guiou-me para fora de seu colo e se levantou, me puxando para cima com ele. "É tempo para o seu presente." Ele abaixou-se para pressionar seus lábios contra os meus suavemente antes de se virar para uma grande mesa que estava coberta por um lençol.

Mas, assim que ele começou a puxar o lençol para fora, eu percebi que não era uma mesa. "Edward?"

"Foi do meu avô e está na minha família há mais de 50 anos." Fiquei boquiaberta quando ele retirou-o do piano, puxando o banco, admirando o belo acabamento envelhecido. E então ele estava na minha frente, um caderno de couro preto dolorosamente familiar em suas mãos. "Eu não acho que eu sequer agradeci corretamente a você por isso".

Por conta própria, minhas mãos estenderam-se para tomar posse do caderno. Meus dedos correram sobre a capa frontal verificando que este era aquele que eu tinha comprado para ele, mas eu poderia dizer que tinha sido usado. Os cantos estavam levemente arrebitados onde ele tinha tirado a capa traseira, e eu podia sentir a espinha dorsal e como ele tinha sido quebrado dentro. As possibilidades deste momento eram surpreendentes e eu não consegui obrigar-me a abri-lo.

Ele ainda estava de pé na minha frente, seus olhos observando cuidadosamente os meus movimentos, quando finalmente me ocorreu que ele estava prestes a tocar... ele ia tocar a música que ele havia escrito... a música que estava no livro. Mas quando me movi para entregá-lo de volta pra ele, suas grandes mãos me pararam. Eu olhei nos seus olhos, questionando.

"Eu não preciso disso." Gesticulando para o seu peito e, em seguida, para sua têmpora. "Está tudo aqui, e aqui. Esse livro é para você, então você sempre terá algo para lembrá-la que você está sempre comigo, você está sempre em meus pensamentos".

Meu coração vibrou freneticamente no meu peito, palpitando com o que eu tinha certeza de que era um nível não saudável, mas eu era impotente para detê-lo. _Ele pensa em mim._ Fiquei completamente aturdida por sua percepção e humilhada pela forma calma e carinhosa com a qual ele acalmou uma dor na minha alma que eu tinha esquecido de alguma forma. Eu observei, ainda impressionada com o momento, quando ele puxou o banquinho e sentou-se. Quando eu não me mexi, ele colocou a mão no banco ao lado dele, silenciosamente pedindo-me para sentar ao lado dele. Havia tanto amor e esperança em seus olhos, era desconcertante. Sem um segundo pensamento eu me sentei ao lado dele, o livro no meu colo, e esperei.

E então seus dedos começaram a mover-se sobre as teclas. Ele estava hesitante no início, mas com cada escala, a cada nova frase, eu podia ouvi-lo se abrindo. E o que era escuridão e melancolia tornou-se agridoce quando uma melodia começou a surgir, uma melodia que continha uma pitada de familiaridade. Não foi até que eu pude ouvi-lo cantarolando que eu coloquei os dois juntos, finalmente reconhecendo a melodia como aquela que ele costumava cantarolar para mim quando nós nos deitávamos na cama.

A constatação de que isso era algo que ele tinha escrito, recentemente, tanto me fez sentir leve como caiu em cima de mim como uma onda. Eu mordi meu lábio para segurar as lágrimas, mas não funcionou. Lágrimas grandes, quentes vazaram pelos cantos dos meus olhos, deixando rastros frios pelo meu rosto. Limpei-as tão rapidamente quanto pude, mas ainda mais vieram. Era a música mais assombrosamente maravilhosa que eu já ouvi. A coisa que mais me impressionou foi a lembrança porque eu sabia que era real. Foi muito mais do que apenas ouvir uma bela música, foi como dar uma olhada no coração de Edward e em sua alma sem filtros que me tinham em lágrimas.

Ele segurou no pedal depois de ter tocado a nota final e eu não lhe dei um momento de dúvida quando me virei para beijá-lo. Suas mãos frias segurando minhas bochechas molhadas e superaquecidas enquanto permanecemos lá, sua música e sua alma remanescentes no ar que nos cercava. "Isso foi lindo, Edward".

Ele afastou-se, ainda segurando meu rosto, para que ele pudesse me ver melhor. "Isso foi você, Bella. Você é a melodia que me traz à vida. Muito antes de eu perceber isso, você estava sempre lá em meus pensamentos... sempre..."

Eu podia sentir meu coração batendo forte com todo o amor e contentamento que suas palavras tinham me preenchido. Tudo que eu queria era ser amada e saber que em algum lugar lá fora, alguém estava pensando em mim. E aqui estava ele, dizendo-me que eu estava sempre em seus pensamentos na forma de uma melodia, uma melodia tão linda... quase não parecia real. Era quase perfeito demais.

"Como você sabia?" Minha voz morreu na minha garganta, apertada com emoção.

Ele puxou o livro do meu colo e colocou-o sobre a borda do piano, antes de retornar as mãos ao meu rosto, ainda enxugando minhas trilhas de lágrimas. "Seu livro... aquele personagem... era você, não era?" Deixando meus olhos caírem para o meu colo, tudo que eu pude fazer foi assentir com a cabeça silenciosamente.

"Bella, você não é invisível." Minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta, meus olhos grandes e assustados agora olhando para os dele. "Você nunca foi invisível." Sua voz era suave, confortável, e eu fechei meus olhos, envergonhada ao perceber que ele tinha lido meu livro e entendido a conexão com meu passado. Ele tinha visto os paralelos e, ao mesmo tempo que eu sabia que seria apenas uma questão de tempo antes que ele lesse, eu não poderia evitar a vergonha que tomou conta de mim.

Ele começou a colocar suaves beijos de borboleta no meu rosto, sussurrando palavras de conforto e amor enquanto fazia isso. "Você se lembra, naquele dia na aula de biologia quando você tropeçou e eu peguei você?" Eu mordi meus lábios contra o soluço que queria escapar, esperando que a dor fosse suficiente para parar as lágrimas. "Eu fiz alguns comentários super negativos que agora percebo que feriram seus sentimentos, mas eu juro, naquele momento... que não foi minha intenção".

Seus lábios roçaram levemente sobre os meus antes de ele mudar-se para descansar sua testa contra a minha novamente. "Mesmo naquela época eu era... curioso sobre você. Você nunca reagiu como as outras meninas, você nunca tentou me impressionar ou flertar comigo. Você nem sequer falava comigo, muito menos com alguém, e isso me enfurecia. Naquele tempo eu não entendia isso, eu não entendia porque eu era jovem e tolo. Mas agora eu sei".

Ele afastou-se, sua mão vindo descansar debaixo do meu queixo, meus olhos abrindo ao seu pedido. "Bella, mesmo naquela época uma parte de mim sabia que eu precisava de você na minha vida. Eu era apenas muito estúpido e arrogante para perceber isso e eu sinto muito. Mas você nunca foi invisível, não para mim".

Era isso. A barragem que estava segurando as lágrimas se quebrou, rompendo todas as barreiras que eu não tinha percebido que ainda estavam no local. Meus braços em volta do seu pescoço, meu rosto enterrado em seu ombro enquanto as lágrimas derramavam dos meus olhos. Durante todo o tempo Edward me segurou perto, sussurrando promessas, pressionando beijos no meu cabelo.

Era incrível a rapidez com que ele podia mudar as coisas em mim. O que eu imaginava ser uma noite sobre Edward exorcizar seus demônios, tinha se transformado em uma verdadeira sessão de terapia completa entre nós dois. Assim como eu fui capaz de confortá-lo quando ele se abriu, me contando do seu passado, ele fez o mesmo para mim quando domou meu medo mais incapacitante. Entre o que nós dividimos juntos e o que ele claramente leu no meu livro, ele tinha visto que meu maior medo era ser esquecida e morrer sozinha. De alguma forma, ele tinha visto que por trás da bravata, eu ainda tinha minhas fraquezas. Mas o mais importante, eu acho que ele estava começando a acreditar que ele era capaz de me segurar junto nos momentos de fraqueza, que ele tinha suas próprias forças para recorrer, uma força que eu precisava muito.

Uma vez que eu me recompus, as coisas pareciam se resolver entre nós enquanto Edward tocava mais música para mim. A maioria das coisas era que ele tinha escrito antes de seus pais morreram. A diferença entre as duas 'eras' da música era facilmente distinguível até mesmo para mim. As músicas da sua juventude eram mais brilhantes, mais submersas e vistosas em comparação com as poucas que ele tinha escrito recentemente. Suas composições mais recentes eram mais ricas, mais complexas e continham um ar de saudade que a sua música anterior não possuía. Ambas eram bonitas por razões diferentes e tudo isso me deixou completamente maravilhada com o seu talento.

Exausta de todas as atividades do dia e da montanha-russa emocional que nós dois estivemos desde que deixamos o casamento de Jacob, nós finalmente acabamos abraçados na cama. Enquanto eu estava deitada em seus braços, passando por cima de tudo que nós compartilhamos hoje, eu percebi uma coisa.

"Edward, eu acabei de perceber... eu nunca te agradeci".

Ele me abraçou mais enquanto moveu ligeiramente sua cabeça, sua boca agora descansando no meu ombro. "Pelo quê?"

Afundando ainda mais em seu abraço, eu suspirei contente, "por tudo. Obrigada por me contar sobre seu pai. Obrigada por compartilhar sua música comigo. Obrigado... apenas… obrigada".

"Shhh, nada disso agora." Nos mudamos ao redor de modo que seu queixo descansava no topo da minha cabeça. Antes que eu pudesse protestar, ele cantarolava para mim, a mesma melodia que ele tocou para mim no piano apenas há um tempinho atrás.

Em algum ponto sua voz tornou-se misturada nos meus sonhos, as melodias de seu passado e presente misturadas em conjunto, as cores e as imagens muito borradas para discernir. Os sonhos que se seguiram foram também inexistentes ou distantes para agarrar uma vez que a manhã escapou em cima de mim, a consciência tomando posse enquanto o sol se recuperava no céu. A respiração ritmada de Edward me disse que, apesar de todo o passado que ele tinha trazido, ele conseguiu dormir profundamente pelo menos um pouco, algo que ele vinha fazendo mais e mais recentemente. Eu tinha acordado na mesma posição que eu tinha adormecido, com as costas pressionadas contra seu peito, seu hálito quente fazendo cócegas no meu ouvido.

Mas enquanto deitada lá, em seus braços, era o ar tranqüilo e parado que eu sentia envolvido em torno de nós que tinha a minha atenção. Percebi como o braço que Edward tinha drapejado em torno da minha cintura parecia... mais leve. Eu queria acreditar que a leveza que eu sentia prorrogaria para além do raiar de um novo dia. Como a luz do dia filtrada pelas cortinas, lançando o quarto em um brilho suave, eu queria acreditar que as sombras escuras que sempre pareciam seguir Edward e eu, estavam começando a se levantar. Enquanto eu respirava o ar frio e parado, isso me revigorou. Meu coração vibrou com tanta esperança e confiança, fazendo-me corajosa.

Eu senti Edward começar a se mexer atrás de mim e eu me desloquei no lugar para encará-lo, para ver suas características tomando vida. Ele colocou-se em uma luta corajosa, mas eu não podia continuar, e eu não me senti culpada por um momento sabendo que eu tinha acordado ele. Ele espiou com um olho aberto, olhando contra a luz por apenas um momento, antes de seu rosto relaxar em um sorriso fácil. Olhos fechados novamente, ele pressionou um beijo sonolento contra a minha testa, mas eu tinha outros planos.

Aproveitando-se do seu status de mal acordado, eu incitei-o a deitar em suas costas, meus beijos ávidos e famintos contra seus lábios sonolentos e confusos. Eu reprimi uma risada quando comecei minha exploração do seu corpo, lembrando o quão assustada e tímida eu estive no início. Nunca antes eu havia entendido tão bem a intimidade em todas as suas facetas. Quando seu corpo começou a responder ao meu toque, mais experiente agora e mais consciente do que ele gostava, eu saboreei a sensação inebriante de estar tão... perto dele. Eu podia sentir os laços físicos e emocionais entre nós enroscados juntos para formar um fio sólido que nos conectava juntos.

Com a intimidade adicionada veio a maior confiança que eu precisava para continuar a empurrar os limites. Desta vez, enquanto eu bombeava seu pau com minhas mãos e minha boca, não se tratava de simplesmente tentar algo novo, era sobre explorar um novo nível de intimidade. E assim, quando ele começou a me prevenir de sua iminente libertação, eu não vacilei e não me afastei. Dessa vez eu deixei seus dedos enrolarem no meu cabelo quando relaxei meu maxilar e engoli tudo o que ele tinha para oferecer.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ Lindo esse cap., eu chorei de verdade traduzindo... Eu acabei de dizer pras pervas no orkut, essa é a fic que eu mais gosto pq me identifico muito com essa Bella, então sofro de verdade com ela, nossa, meu coraçãozinho fraco não agüenta tanta emoção assim não... o que vc's acham que acontecerá daqui pra frente? Obrigada por todas as reviews que vc's têm deixado, é gratificante ver que o nosso trabalho faz a alegria de vc's! Faltam apenas 6 caps. e 2 cenas extras para o fim dessa fic *suspira*, depois começaremos com a fic do POV Edward... *suspira de novo*. Desculpem se tiver algum erro, mas cheguei de viagem hj e tive que traduzir o cap. correndo pra postar de acordo com o nosso "cronograma"... Continuem sempre deixando reviews. Bjs... __**Ju**_


	29. Progresso

**Capítulo 29 – Progresso**

_Tradutora: Mery Apolinário_

"Mas, senhorita Swan, eu pensei que você disse que esse trabalho era para ser entregue na segunda-feira, não na sexta-feira. Com certeza, isto é apenas um mal-entendido".

James estava tentando a rotina do 'bom rapaz', tentando dar uma de malandro prorrogando a entrega do trabalho, mas sua atuação não estava enganando ninguém. Eu estava ficando cansada desse vai-e-vem; o James falso, nojento, colérico vs. o James adulado e afetado agora na minha frente. Eu tentava dar a todos os meus alunos o benefício da dúvida, sempre tentando assumir a intenção positiva, mas eu tinha os meus limites.

"James, a data de entrega foi impressa no programa que eu entreguei no primeiro dia de aula. Eu tive a data de entrega escrita no quadro-negro por mais de uma semana. Sem mencionar o fato de que simplesmente todos os outros conseguiram entregar os trabalhos a tempo. Você pode entregar seu trabalho atrasado, mas terá desconto na média por isso".

Eu estava lidando com James como nada mais do que uma criança repleta de petulância e a melhor escolha a se fazer com isso era não dar a ele a satisfação de ver minha frustração. Infelizmente para mim, James era mais inteligente e persistente do que qualquer criança, e há muito tempo ele havia gasto minha paciência.

"Ah, mas senhorita Swan," eu mordi de volta um arrepio quando ele desdenhou meu nome, "você não faria algo para prejudicar o meu futuro, como me dar uma nota ruim sobre essa atribuição. Certamente, você tem alguma compaixão".

Eu não conseguia decidir se eu queria gritar ou rir, e finalmente optei por tomar uma respiração profunda para impedir-me de fazer ou dizer algo que eu me arrependeria mais tarde.

_Por que ele tem que fazer isso hoje?_ Eu já tinha colocado na minha solicitação para ter amanhã livre, então eu poderia estar lá para Edward. Eu não tinha mais espaço mental para lidar com James agora e eu não podia ignorar minha suspeita de que James sabia muito.

"James, se este fosse seu primeiro delito, eu poderia ser mais branda. No entanto, seu comportamento e ética de trabalho no decorrer do ano letivo foram muito longe do aceitável." Tanto quanto eu queria desviar o olhar, eu não o fiz. Recusei-me a olhar para longe dele, a admitir qualquer tipo de hesitação. "Esta é minha política".

Ele olhou para mim por um momento e eu vi quando a fachada calma começou a quebrar e a raiva começou a ferver em seus olhos. Eu podia sentir os cabelos da parte de trás do meu pescoço se levantarem e eu estava grata pela manga comprida que escondia os arrepios que se levantaram em toda a minha pele. Havia algo alarmante em sua fúria calma e eu não podia desviar o olhar. Eu não poderia dizer se era por causa da minha necessidade teimosa de esconder o meu próprio medo ou qualquer outra coisa.

Assim que as coisas estavam começando a ficar mais desconfortáveis do que de costume, ele saiu, batendo a porta atrás dele. A salvo de seu olhar fixo, eu pulei em meu assento com o som. Quando minha cabeça caiu em minhas mãos, senti o peso da ansiedade que eu estive segurando cair sobre meus ombros. _Eles não cobrem esse tipo de coisa nas aulas de educação._ Eu não tinha maneira de resolver se o seu comportamento era algo que eu realmente deveria estar preocupada ou não. A lógica me disse para falar com Alice sobre isso. Mas eu não persuadi a mim mesma a fazer isso. Esta era a minha batalha. Eu poderia lidar com James.

Eu tentei pensar sobre o seu comportamento desde o primeiro dia, esperando por algum tipo de percepção sobre o por que ele se comportava de modo irregular, mas apenas me veio o vazio. As várias tentativas que eu tinha feito para chamar seus pais por e-mail ou telefone nunca resultaram em qualquer tipo de reação. Eu verifiquei se possuía as informações de contato corretas, na esperança de que talvez fosse algo tão simples como o número de telefone errado, mas não. Evidentemente, quando falei com os outros professores, eu descobri que o seu comportamento era semelhante em suas aulas, só que geralmente eles não se importavam com seu comportamento como eu fazia.

Eu não podia justificar a inclusão desta questão com a administração, dada a forma como James nunca tinha _feito_ nada de realmente terrível. Ele só tinha uma má atitude e uma ética de trabalho terrível. Em alguns dos trabalhos em que ele se dedicou ele demonstrou que era realmente muito inteligente, mas, ele geralmente se atrasava e isso era _se_ decidisse entregar. Sua nota era limítrofe baixa e ele não fazia nenhum esforço para puxar sua média para cima, fora as lamúrias e as tentativas afetadas em tentar me fazer ignorar todas as políticas que eu tinha no local durante todo o ano.

Perguntei-me se havia problemas em sua vida em casa que o faziam agir tão horrivelmente, mas eu nunca poderia chegar até sua casa para descobrir. _Isso q__ueria disser que significa algo? _Talvez se ele aparecesse na escola com hematomas e roupas esfarrapadas, eu teria ficado mais alarmada. Mas ele estava sempre vestido com roupas mais agradáveis do que a escola Forks High estava normalmente acostumada. Talvez seus pais simplesmente utilizassem o telefone para entrar em contato com a escola. De qualquer forma, eu estava em um impasse sobre como lidar com a situação e, porque eu sou eu, eu decidi colocar a situação em espera e lidar com ela outra hora.

Honestamente, eu tinha coisas mais importantes com as quais lidar. Eu não sabia o que amanhã poderia ser para Edward, ou para mim. Do que falamos antes, quando ele normalmente só se trancava em seu quarto e esperava o dia passar. Mas estávamos determinados a fazer diferente neste ano, começando por deixar para trás sua dor auto-infligida e seguir em frente.

Não houve cemitérios para visitar, nem lápides sobre as quais se ajoelhar. Mas eu não acho que ficar trancada em um quarto com ele iria fazer bem a alguém. Eu tinha algumas idéias, mas na maior parte eu só sentia a necessidade de me preparar mentalmente para o pior. Eu nunca poderia me prender contra ele, mas não havia simplesmente nenhuma maneira de prever como ele iria reagiria. Eu temia que ele colocaria muita pressão sobre si mesmo para lidar com as coisas de forma específica, ou esperar que as coisas mudassem, ou melhorar muito cedo demais. Independentemente da forma como amanhã se revelaria, eu resolvi estar lá para ele de qualquer forma que ele me tivesse.

Edward não dormia e, pela primeira vez, eu desejei sofrer de insônia com ele. Fiquei preocupada com o que se passava pela sua mente quando eu não estava lá para confortá-lo. Acordei na mesma posição que eu tinha adormecido, meio deitada em seu peito. Meus primeiros pensamentos ao acordar me fizeram olhar para cima, para decifrar a expressão que ele tinha, apenas para descobrir que a minha preocupação era em vão.

Olhos suaves e amorosos me olharam e vi como o pânico sumiu dando lugar à sanidade. "Oi, bom dia." Era fácil esquecer o que o dia de hoje seria quando a sua voz quente me cumprimentou, seus dedos correndo pelo meu cabelo bagunçado.

Não havia engano em seus olhos, nenhum indício de qualquer coisa além de admiração e amor enquanto ele olhava para mim, sua cabeça estava levantada pelos travesseiros que eu há muito tempo parei de usar. _Como chegamos aqui?_

Não havia sido a manhã que eu esperava, mas, principalmente, eu não poderia dizer se eu estava mais aliviada ou mais preocupada. Por tudo que eu sabia, ele estava se reprimindo novamente, e isso significaria que, quando ele não pudesse mais se segurar, as conseqüências seriam terríveis. Mas havia lá aquele pequeno lampejo de esperança que eu não podia ignorar, o mesmo brilho que me disse que porque estávamos juntos, tudo estaria bem.

"_Eu preciso de você, só você."_ Suas palavras na cabine ecoaram em minha mente enquanto eu fechava os olhos e deixava meu rosto descansar contra seu peito sólido. Aqui, eu poderia perder-me no ritmo confortável e hipnótico do seu coração, aqui eu poderia centrar-me e garantir que o meu coração bate no tempo com o dele.

Quando Edward foi tomar seu banho, fiz um telefonema rápido, mas necessário. "_Ei, Bells, tudo bem?"_

"Tudo bem, pai. Obrigada por perguntar." Olhei nervosamente para a porta fechada do meu banheiro, escondendo-me atrás do barulho do chuveiro ligado. "Na verdade, eu só liguei para agradecer".

"_Pelo que?"_

"Por dar a Edward o dia de hoje livre." Meu peito se apertou um pouco, pensando que eu tinha ultrapassado meus limites.

"_Ah, Bells, você não tem que me agradecer por isso."_ Tentei em vão reafirmar o meu agradecimento, mas minha teimosia veio de algum lugar. _"Honestamente, Edward pede por tão pouco e faz muito. Isso não é nada."_

Se eu não estivesse tão preocupada em ser pega, eu poderia ter protestado mais. "Obrigada, pai." Ele limpou a garganta sem jeito na outra extremidade e eu tive que esconder minha risada. "Olha, eu tenho que ir. Vou falar com você em breve. Jantar no domingo?"

"_Uh... __sim, Bells. Espero ansioso por isso__."_ Sorri para mim mesma enquanto dissemos nosso adeus, uma felicidade quase desconhecida me fez sentir mais leve.

Eu caí de volta na cama, pressionado os travesseiros que cheiravam a Edward contra meu rosto enquanto eu observava a porta do banheiro fechada. Eu encontrei-me imaginando como ele estaria no chuveiro, nu... mas rapidamente afastei meus hormônios, lembrando-me de que dia era hoje. Eu podia sentir o peso dele repousando levemente sobre minhas costas, mas não era suficientemente substancial para me derrubar. Não depois desta manhã, não depois do Dia dos Namorados, não depois daquela noite na casa de campo.

Beijos quentes, úmidos, de hortelã dançaram em meu rosto forçando meus olhos a se abrirem, não me lembrando de quando eu tinha caído no sono. "Bom dia de novo, linda".

Ele riu ligeiramente quando seu peso assentou ao meu lado na cama, fazendo com que meu rosto corasse um pouco quando enterrei meu rosto nos travesseiros. Sua mão corria o meu cabelo e minhas costas, o peso disto reconfortante e calmante, um peso que eu desejava.

"Desculpe-me, eu estou tão sonolenta." Eu me desculpei em meu travesseiro.

Seu polegar esfregou para cima e para baixo nas minhas costas, logo acima do meu cóccix, onde sua mão descansou. "Não precisa se desculpar. Eu entendo que a maioria das pessoas realmente precisa dormir. Deixe-me fazer seu café da manhã?"

Eu rolei para vê-lo, sua mão deslizando das minhas costas para o meu quadril. Meus olhos sonolentos olhando para sua expressão séria, "Tem certeza, Edward?"

A luz em seus olhos apagou ligeiramente e eu imediatamente lamentei a minha falta de fé nele. "Bella," sua mão apertou um pouco meu quadril, "você tirou um dia de folga no trabalho só para estar comigo hoje. O mínimo que posso fazer é fazer o seu café da manhã".

Sem querer cometer qualquer outro erro, eu assenti com a cabeça. Ele se inclinou para beijar meu rosto antes de se levantar da cama, seu peso confortável foi embora, um tipo diferente de peso fixando-se em seu lugar. Eu rolei para minhas costas e atirei as mãos sobre meus olhos, repreendendo-me mentalmente. _"Basta estar lá para ele, não tente ser algo que você não é!"_ Eu tinha que me lembrar, surpreendentemente, que esse era o seu dia e ele poderia me dizer o que ele precisava.

Enquanto fui para minha rotina matinal, os sons e cheiros de café da manhã flutuavam através da minha porta, eu podia admitir para mim mesma que eu estava tentando fortemente. Eu foquei em mim novamente por um instante, lembrando-me que eu também tinha um dia que eu observava em silêncio durante o ano, um dia muito como o de hoje para Edward. Era difícil ignorar, não importava o quão duro eu tentasse banir a memória da minha mente. Senti-me impotente com esse pensamento, vendo que eu não estava em posição para ajudá-lo sobre a mesma coisa que ainda me assombrava a cada ano. Mas, independentemente das minhas próprias falhas, ele havia afirmado que me queria com ele hoje, e eu seria amaldiçoada se eu o deixasse para baixo.

Eu tive uma forte sensação de _déjà vu_ quando entrei na cozinha, encontrando-o trabalhando sobre o fogão, de costas para mim. Eu fui transportada de volta para a primeira noite que eu ia deixei Edward em meu apartamento, de volta para quando nós ainda mal conseguíamos falar um com o outro. Só que desta vez Edward estava fazendo panquecas e ele não tinha que me perguntar o que eu gostava porque ele já sabia.

Como eu tinha feito há alguns meses atrás, eu rastejei para trás dele, só que desta vez eu não parei. Eu passei meus braços em torno de sua cintura e enterrei meu rosto entre seus ombros fortes. "Sinto muito, Edward. Eu não deveria..."

"Não, Bella. Por favor, não peça desculpas." Suas mãos vieram descansar sobre as minhas quando ele cortou o meu pedido de desculpas.

Eu me afastei, mas não sem sentir por isso. "Ok, não vou pedir desculpas desde que você também não peça." Ele me olhou por cima do ombro e fiquei satisfeita ao ver que seu sorriso era genuíno.

Seus olhos me observavam quando eu me movi para sentar à mesa, um lado da sua boca se elevou ligeiramente, tornando seu sorriso torto. "Cruzes! Falhei de novo!"

Nós dois rimos, relaxados enquanto Edward acabava de preparar o café da manhã e eu sentei e apenas o assisti. Mais uma vez, eu estava completamente admirada por ele. Eu não podia acreditar quão pouca fé eu tinha nele. Eu imaginava que hoje seria algo completamente diferente, especialmente dado o seu aviso. Mas eu não queria cometer o mesmo erro que eu tinha feito anteriormente. Não, eu poderia simplesmente estar aqui para ele. Se ele quisesse falar, eu ouviria. Eu não poderia forçar nada.

"Bella, volte." Eu balancei a cabeça, olhando para cima para perceber que em algum momento ele sentou perto de mim e serviu pratos para nós. "Tudo bem?"

"Sim, só... quer dizer, acho que eu ainda estou acordando." De certa forma, era verdade. Era como se Edward, pelo menos, estivesse um passo à frente de mim e eu ainda estivesse lutando para manter-me com todas as mudanças.

Satisfeito, ele sorriu suavemente e começou a servir o café da manhã. Estávamos reduzidos a um casal clichê que serve um ao outro com pequenas panquecas de

blueberry***** afogadas em mel e eu estava feliz demais para questionar isso. Eu não queria questionar e me preocupar mais, e eu estava começando a acreditar que eu não precisava mais. Nada mudaria o meu amor por Edward, eu estava totalmente convencida agora. Eu já estava preparada para estar ao seu lado não importa o quão horrível as coisas ficassem para ele. Mas agora... agora eu estava começando a acreditar que não seria tão terrível como nós tanto temíamos. Agora, a luz no fim do túnel era mais do que apenas figurativa, era real.

_*__Blueberry__: é uma frutinha azul, como ameixa, comum em países frios, também conhecida como mirtilo. Foto: __http:/ sambadegringo. files. wordpress. com/ 2008/ 07/ __ (retirar os espaços)_

O dia inteiro, a luz continuou a crescer. Havia um monte de coisas a falar. Não, falar não era a palavra certa. Nós fizemos mais do que apenas falar, nós compartilhamos. Nem tudo foi sol e rosas, em vez disso foi algo infinitamente melhor. Os momentos mais difíceis foram quando nós falamos sobre o meu passado, não do seu. Esses foram os momentos mais sombrios para nós porque Edward manteve culpando a si mesmo e insistindo que ele deveria ter sabido, deveria ter feito algo. Mas, assim como com seus pais, não havia nada que ele poderia ter feito. Tudo que eu podia fazer era garantir-lhe que isso era passado e que éramos pessoas diferentes na época.

Mas depois que tudo foi dito e feito e eu estava confortável nos braços de Edward para a noite, a euforia tomou conta de mim. Nós tínhamos feito isso. Eu respirei profundamente com esse pensamento e me aconcheguei de maneira mais profunda em seus braços. _Nós f__izemos isso._ O último pensamento que eu pude compreender foi o de como eu reboquei os meus sonhos de realização e de confiança . Se pudemos fazer isso hoje, poderíamos passar por qualquer coisa.

"Bella, eu acho... Eu acho que Jasper vai me pedir em casamento." Eu não poderia dizer se ela disse isso simplesmente para chamar a minha atenção, ou se ela estava falando sério. "Bella, você está me ouvindo?"

Eu cuidadosamente engoli o pedaço de comida que eu tinha mordido, resistindo à vontade de sugar um suspiro de surpresa. "Alice... você está falando sério?"

Desde o Dia dos Namorados e nos dias que se seguiram, eu me senti um pouco culpada em admitir que eu havia perdido um pouco o contato com meus amigos, completamente envolta em torno de Edward. E eu sabia que Alice e Jasper eram muito sérios sobre o relacionamento deles e que tinha sido sempre muito rápido, desde a primeira vez que se encontraram. Então, enquanto eu fui surpreendida com a confissão de Alice, eu também não fiquei surpresa em tudo.

"Claro que eu estou falando sério. Você sinceramente acha que eu faria piada sobre algo tão importante como me casar com Jasper?" Eu levantei minhas mãos em rendição quando seus olhos se estreitaram e seu tom tornou-se indignado.

"Nossa! Desculpe!" Ela revirou os olhos com um sorriso e acenou com a mão, gesticulando para que eu continuasse. "Vocês já conversaram sobre casamento? Não que eu duvide de você, mas o que faz você pensar que ele vai propor?"

Esta era claramente a parte da conversa que Alice estava esperando, então ela se sentou de frente em sua cadeira, o queixo repousando sobre suas mãos e seus olhos se voltando sonhadoramente. "Bem, você sabe que meu aniversário está chegando e nós estávamos falando sobre o que fazer para comemorar, e ele fez uma observação para eu me certificar de que eu não faria nenhum plano sem discutir com ele primeiro".

Para isso, tive de levantar uma sobrancelha, que ela ignorou completamente. "Hum, talvez ele esteja planejando uma festa surpresa para você?"

"Impossível. Eu não posso ser surpreendida. Emmett e Edward desistiram de tentar anos atrás." Agora, nisto eu realmente posso acreditar. "Não, isso é muito maior do que apenas uma festa surpresa, eu posso sentir isso." Eu tive que reprimir uma risada, "Além disso, o momento é perfeito para um casamento no verão. Se ele me propõe agora, isso me dará cerca de três meses para planejar o casamento, nos casamos uma semana depois de terminarem as aulas e nós passamos o resto das férias de verão em nossa lua de mel. Isso é perfeito".

Eu limpei minha garganta, querendo que a cínica dentro de mim ficasse quieta e não risse. "Bem, Alice, parece que você pensou muito nestas idéias. E devo admitir, soa um pouco... perfeito".

"Eu sei!" Ela suspirou sonhadora antes que ela, de repente, sentou-se ereta em sua cadeira. "Bella, é melhor você se apressar ou vai se atrasar para sua própria aula!"

Eu gemi alto, minha cabeça caindo em minhas mãos de frustração. "Ugh! Você acha que eles vão notar se eu não aparecer?"

"James continua dando a você um tempo difícil?" Eu gemi de novo, assentindo com a cabeça contra as palmas das minhas mãos. "Sinto muito. Eu gostaria de poder fazer mais para ajudar. Mas você e eu sabemos como seus pais são ausentes e, até que ele faça alguma coisa séria, não há nada que possamos fazer".

Eu bufei, buscando interiormente a força para me levantar e ir para a aula. "Eu sei, Alice. Eu sei. Apenas... eu sei".

"O Edward sabe?"

"O Edward sabe o quê?" Ela revirou os olhos e me encarou, silenciosamente afirmando o óbvio. "Não, não há realmente nada para dizer a ele. James não é nada mais do que um aluno difícil".

Virei-me para jogar fora o meu lixo, Alice exatamente atrás de mim. "Mas isto _é_ mais do que isso. James tem sido um problema há muito tempo. Ele não é apenas mais um 'aluno difícil'. Você não deveria sofrer em silêncio".

Respirei fundo novamente, recuperando minha compostura. "Alice, eu prometo, eu não estou 'sofrendo em silêncio'. Eu estou bem. Não importa o passado que James pode ter tido, agora ele é apenas um estudante difícil, nada mais. Eu posso lidar com ele. E, se isso ficar pior, eu pedirei ajuda. Mas como você disse, ele não fez nada de terrível, então não há nada para se preocupar".

Eu poderia dizer que ela não estava completamente convencida, mas eu sinceramente não tinha tempo para discutir isso, já que o sinal estava prestes a tocar a qualquer momento. "Tudo bem, mas é melhor você vir me encontrar no minuto em que as coisas mudarem".

Sorri, oferecendo uma continência zombeteira antes de caminhar rapidamente para minha sala de aula. Embora fosse completamente desnecessária, eu gostava da proteção de Alice. Mas eu realmente acredito que James não era nada mais do que um incômodo aluno mediano com atitudes horríveis. Eu olhei para a situação como um aprendizado para mim. James certamente não era o único aluno difícil no mundo, e ele certamente não seria o último com quem eu teria que lidar. Então eu pensei que era melhor ficar com minhas armas e resistir a ele_. __Eu poderia lidar com ele._

Quando os alunos entraram na sala e o sinal de alerta soou, eu cometi o erro de começar a ter esperanças de que James não estava aqui hoje, apenas para que ele estourasse pela porta fechada um total de 10 minutos após a aula começar. Como se tornou regular, mandei-o para a detenção depois da escola por estar atrasado e ele passou o resto da aula atirando-me olhares desagradáveis, mas pelo menos ele ficou quieto. Agradeci ao poderoso por este pequeno favor.

Mais tarde, eu desmoronei atrás da minha mesa, resolvi corrigir os testes que a minha turma do segundo período havia feito. _Eu odeio corrigir. _Em um movimento completamente infantil, eu deixei minha cabeça cair para frente sobre a pilha de papéis na minha frente e fiz uma pequena birra interna.

"Dormindo no trabalho?"

Sua voz suave enviou um arrepio na minha espinha e quase me fez cair da cadeira. Eu decidi me fingir de morta, em uma vã tentativa de não parecer completamente convulsionando. Mas quando ele não disse nada, eu me preocupei que ele tivesse ido embora pensado que eu estivesse realmente dormindo. Exatamente quando resolvi olhar para cima, senti sua respiração levantar os finos pêlos no meu braço.

"Tsk, tsk, Senhorita Swan." _Oh Deus._ "Estou bastante certo de que os dólares dos meus impostos não são destinados a pagá-la para tirar uma soneca no trabalho. Esta é uma infração grave. Eu poderia até levá-la à delegacia por isso".

Mesmo que eu pudesse ouvir o sorriso em seus lábios, eu não podia evitar de sentir-me sucumbir ao sexo pingando em cada sílaba. Primeiro veio o blush para o meu rosto, então meu sangue correu pelo meu corpo e, em seguida, pude sentir o familiar líquido quente surgindo entre as minhas coxas.

"Hmmm, não houve resposta. Senhorita Swan deve estar muito cansada. Pergunto-me o que pode tê-la privado tanto de seu sono." Eu mordi o interior da minha bochecha, desesperada para não rir, sabendo _exatamente_ o quê, ou devo dizer quem, manteve-me acordada até tarde ontem à noite. Uma nova onda de excitação inundou o meu sistema com a memória de todos os três orgasmos que Edward tinha me dado na noite passada e o que eu tinha engolido antes de finalmente adormecermos.

"Hmmm, respiração irregular. Pergunto-me com o que a Senhorita Swan pode estar sonhando." Ele arrastou um dedo descendo pelo meu braço até minha mão, onde seus dedos levemente escovaram os meus enviando um formigamento pelo meu braço, formigamento que, de alguma forma, encontraram o caminho para os meus seios, fazendo com que os meus mamilos reagissem.

E então ele levantou a minha mão, e isso foi tudo que eu poderia fazer para tentar manter-la frouxa. Mas quando ele começou a beijar levemente cada ponta do dedo, palma da minha mão, o interior do meu pulso, eu desisti. Eu não podia esperar que conseguisse me controlar quando ele estava sendo _tão_ sexy. Virei minha cabeça para o lado e olhei para ele, corando profundamente quando meus olhos finalmente se fixaram nos dele. Enquanto na superfície seus olhos mostravam-se divertidos, provocantes, abaixo da superfície eu podia ver o intenso amor e a luxúria que eu sabia que era para mim e só para mim.

"Graças a Deus! Eu estava preocupado que eu teria de recorrer a medidas mais drásticas para acordá-la de seu sono." E antes que eu pudesse perguntar, ele se inclinou para a frente para roubar um beijo delicioso. "Além disso, eu sempre pensei que a princesa devia acordar _após o_ beijo".

Eu soltei uma risada e bati levemente no seu ombro. "Bem, tecnicamente, você me beijou, então pronto!" Naturalmente, foi a sua vez de rir, mas não antes de roubar outro beijo.

"Então, nós dois sabemos que você não estava realmente dormindo. Está tudo bem?" Ele puxou uma cadeira para sentar à minha frente, dando-me um momento para sentar-me ereta e reunir a minha sanidade.

"Sim, apenas o usual, um bando de correções que eu não quero fazer. Como você está?" Eu realmente adoro suas visitas e me perguntei se ele tinha alguma idéia do quanto eu gostava delas.

"Na mesma, o usual. Eu não tenho muito tempo, mas eu não pude resistir parar para vê-la".

_Desmaio. _

Em um movimento muito vulgar, cheguei ao outro lado da mesa para agarrar a frente da sua camisa, puxando-o para mim para que eu pudesse beijá-lo. Ainda segurando sua camisa, eu sussurrei contra seus lábios, "Eu amo você, Edward. Eu amo quando você vem me visitar".

Suas mãos encontraram meu cabelo, empurrando os nossos lábios juntos novamente. Ele afastou-se para dizer alguma coisa quando o rei da hora errada passou. "Whoa! Que tipo de aulas _você_ está ensinando, e como me inscrevo?"

"Emmett!" Sua gargalhada ecoou pela sala e seguiu-o pelo corredor, deixando Edward e eu olhando um para o outro timidamente através de minha mesa.

"Eu acho que eu deveria ter tido certeza de que fechei sua porta, huh?" Nós dois demos uma risada nervosa e eu, pela primeira vez, estava contente por ser apenas Emmett que passou pela nossa pequena cena. "Te vejo hoje à noite?"

Eu acompanhei Edward ate a minha porta, "Se eu ainda estiver acordada." Eu o provoquei de novo. Sorri largamente com a minha pequena brincadeira enquanto Edward verificou o corredor antes de furtar um último beijo. "Cuide-se".

Ele escovou os dedos pela minha bochecha, "Sempre".

"Alice Cullen, você quer se casar comigo?" Jasper estava apoiado em um joelho enquanto segurava a pequena e delicada mão de Alice e eu podia jurar que ele estava ativamente projetando o amor que ele sentia por Alice através da sala.

Alice estava certa, é claro. Em seu aniversário Jasper havia orquestrado um belo jantar na casa dos Cullen e agora estava de joelhos diante dela, pedindo-lhe para um felizes-para-sempre.

Eu levei um momento para olhar em volta de mim, para ver as lágrimas nos olhos de Esme enquanto Carlisle a segurava, para ver como Rosalie agarrava com força o lado de Emmett enquanto ele irradiava orgulho fraternal. Foi incrível perceber o quão monumental aquele dia era para Alice, para sua família e eu tive a honra fazer parte disto.

Antes de Jasper ficar nervoso, Alice caiu de joelhos na frente dele e colocou seus pequenos braços ao redor de seu pescoço. "Sim! Sim! Você está louco? É claro que minha resposta é sim!"

A risada foi o disfarce perfeito para Esme esconder suas fungadas, então Jasper e Alice levantaram, Jasper deslizou um lindo anel de noivado no dedo de Alice. Testas pressionadas juntas, ficou claro que eles cochichavam palavras de afeto um ao outro e eu tive que desviar o olhar pela intensidade do momento.

Edward e eu agarramos as taças de champanhe que tínhamos escondido anteriormente e servimos o champanhe para todos. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que Alice ia se casar, mas não porque isso não parecesse certo. Em vez disso, sentia que a vida estava acontecendo ao meu redor, as pessoas estavam crescendo, mudando e eu ainda era a mesma. Mas eu empurrei o pensamento de lado e foquei em entregar as taças de champanhe, tentando desesperadamente não derramar.

"Proponho um brinde." A voz de Carlisle puxou todos nós de nossos pensamentos. "É o desejo de cada pai saber que seus filhos vão crescer e ser pessoas incríveis e experimentar todas as maravilhas que a vida tem para oferecer, a maior de todas sendo o amor. E assim, hoje, eu tenho a alegria de ver o meu maior desejo realizado. Hoje nós celebramos Alice e Jasper e a viagem que está à frente deles. Vocês têm a minha bênção e todo o meu amor. Felicidades ao casal feliz!"

Todos nós levantamos nossos copos, um coro de vivas junto com o tintilar dos copos, Alice de alguma forma conseguiu ter a presença de espírito para atirar de mim um sorriso significativo. _Sim, você estava certa, Alice._

Mais tarde, naquela noite, enfiada na cama de Edward, eu disse a ele como Alice me disse que sabia que Jasper faria o pedido, dias antes de Jasper contar a todos nós o plano. Ele riu e, como eu, não estava tão surpreso.

"Emmett e eu desistimos de tentar surpreendê-la algum dia na escola. Eu não sei como ela faz isso. Isso geralmente deixava Emmett louco, mas nós dois nos acostumamos com isso agora." Seus olhos ficaram desfocados por um minuto antes de ele reorientá-los para onde sua mão estava correndo pelo meu cabelo. "De qualquer forma, estou feliz por ela. Jasper é um homem bom e vai cuidar dela".

Sentindo sua melancolia, eu estendi-me para beijá-lo levemente. "Eles são ambos muito afortunados por terem encontrado um ao outro." _Assim como você e eu,_ eu queria acrescentar, mas não o fiz.

Às vezes, ainda era difícil lê-lo, mas eu não me preocupava mais tanto com esses momentos. "Mmmm, Bella, eu não posso esperar para levá-la à ópera no próximo fim de semana. Você está animada?"

O puxão que senti nos meus lábios era fácil, familiar, assim como minha excitação aparente. "Sim! Eu nunca estive em uma antes. E quanto a você? Você está animado?"

Seus olhos brilhavam, a expressão em seu rosto tão fácil de ler pela primeira vez. "Sim, embora eu não saiba pelo que eu estou mais ansioso, a ópera, ou tê-la só para mim por um fim de semana inteiro".

_Oh, Deus._

Como se houvesse alguma dúvida sobre o significado por trás de suas palavras, eu logo encontrei-me em minhas costas, a totalidade do corpo rígido de Edward descansando sobre o meu enquanto sua boca avidamente devorava a minha.

Nós ainda não atravessamos a fronteira final, e nós certamente não tínhamos falado sobre isso. Eu certamente pensei nisso, muito. A intimidade tinha se tornado familiar na melhor das formas e eu estava rapidamente me aproximando do ponto onde eu não sabia mais o que estava me segurando. Nós já tínhamos falado sobre controle de natalidade, ainda que por acidente. Ele tinha encontrado minhas pílulas anticoncepcionais e eu tive que tropeçar com a minha explicação, tentando desesperadamente explicar que eu não tinha iniciado as pílulas só por ele. Eu tinha realmente tomado pílulas pela maior parte da minha vida adulta devido à TPM. Ainda assim, explicar TPM para Charlie foi pior do que explicá-la a Edward... Eu acho.

Todas as coisas consideradas, eu estava pronta. Quando chegasse a hora certa, eu não iria segurar. Eu confiava em Edward e eu o amava com cada grama do meu ser. Senti-me pronta para dar esse salto com ele, para me entregar completamente a ele, confiando que ele cuidaria de mim. E, enquanto eu não forçaria isso, eu estava ansiosa para o fim de semana fora com Edward. Eu estava ansiosa com a possibilidade de que eu faria amor com Edward pela primeira vez.

* * *

_**N.T.: **__Foi só eu, ou alguém mais tb achou esse cap. meio confuso? Enfim, parece que as coisas entre eles estão cada vez mais firmes e acho que o próximo cap. "promete", mas... tenho a leve impressão que James ainda vai aprontar alguma coisa, não quero nem ver... Obrigada por todas as reviews! Continuem deixando! Bjs...__** Ju**_


	30. A Noite de Bella

**C****apítulo 30 – A Noite de Bella**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

A longa viagem de Forks para Seattle foi na maior parte quieta, a impressionante coleção de música clássica de Edward manteve-se nos fazendo companhia ao longo do caminho. Sorri ao lembrar-me da conversa estranhamente maravilhosa que eu tive com Charlie quando eu surgi com a notícia de que eu não seria capaz de fazer o nosso encontro no jantar de domingo a noite. Naturalmente, ele também sabia que Edward tinha pedido o fim de semana de folga, e não demorou muito para Charlie colocar dois e dois juntos.

_"Agora só porque eu gosto dele, não significa que eu não vou dar-lhe__ um olhar atravessado da próxima vez que eu vê-lo."_ Ele tentou me oferecer uma lata de spray de pimenta fresca, e nós dois compartilhamos uma risada quando eu puxei para fora o spray que ele tinha me dado no colégio. _"Basta ter cuidado, ok? Você… uh… você sabe… uh… você só precisa estar segura, ok?"_

Eu não sei quem corou mais, Charlie ou eu, mas foi definitivamente um momento que eu não seria suscetível de me esquecer tão cedo. Mas depois de conversar com Edward no dia seguinte, parecia que eu tive sorte entre nós dois. Charlie realmente se sentou e teve 'a conversa' com Edward. Eu tentei, mas até agora eu não consigo imaginar isso na minha cabeça. Mas eu poderia lidar com os momentos embaraçosos. Eu poderia lidar com o leve desconforto porque eu tinha Edward.

_Deus, eu pareço uma boba. _

Eu poderia contar em uma mão o número de vezes em que estive em Seattle, então eu estava realmente ansiosa para explorar um pouco a cidade. Estaríamos passando apenas uma noite em um hotel. Tanto quanto eu queria esquecer a escola, eu tinha muita correção que precisava ser feita e eu não podia simplesmente ignorá-la. Com a folga de primavera dobrando a esquina, eu queria ter as coisas muito bem embrulhadas. Então, nós teríamos somente um par de horas para passear e jantar antes da Ópera hoje à noite e antes de voltar para Forks amanhã. Mas, novamente, eu não poderia realmente trazer-me para reclamar muito. Eu estava simplesmente muito feliz.

"Ok, hora das adivinhações".

"Sério, Edward? Isso não deveria ser a minha frase?"

"Não, não desta vez. Venha, eu tenho certeza que você vai se sair bem. E se não, eu vou apenas provocá-la a noite toda."

"Qualquer coisa que você disser, Sr. Masen." Eu senti um formigamento quente correr pelo meu corpo assim que a imagem mental de Edward fazendo o papel do professor veio à minha mente. E, a julgar pela forma como seu aperto intensificou no volante, não fui a única afetada pelo pensamento.

"Tudo bem, primeira pergunta. Em que ano nasceu Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart?"

"Mil setecentos… e cinqüenta… e seis?" Eu entortei os olhos enquanto pensei duro sobre isso, tentando lembrar o que li nas notas líricas no CD que ele tinha me dado.

"Uau, estou impressionado. Vou ter que aumentar a dificuldade para a próxima pergunta."

"Ei, espere um segundo! O que eu ganho por saber a resposta certa? Qual é a minha motivação?"

Ele sorriu, olhando para mim com o canto dos olhos. "Hmmm... que tal um beijo? Um beijo de sua escolha, basta dizer quando e onde. Como isso soa?" Eu fiz um show de rolar meus olhos porque é claro que ele sabia como isso soava. É claro que ele sabia o poder que seus beijos tinham sobre mim. "Próxima pergunta, quantas óperas Mozart escreveu?"

"Um... oito?" Eu não sei quanto tempo ele me daria para vir com a resposta e, de qualquer forma, a minha resposta foi mais um palpite. Eu sabia que havia mais do que eu poderia nomear em cima da minha cabeça, então fiz um palpite.

E, claro, ele fez o som da campainha, me dizendo que eu tinha errado. "Sinto muito, Srta. Swan, mas você respondeu incorretamente. Você estava perto e, enquanto ainda há um grande debate acadêmico sobre o que qualificar como uma ópera no tempo de Mozart, eu ainda terei que considerar isto uma resposta errada."

"Droga".

Até o momento que chegamos em nosso hotel, eu tinha ganhado para mim 6 beijos e eu já estava planejando como iria usá-los. Edward tentou mudar as regras aproximadamente meia hora antes de chegar na cidade, alegando que se eu errasse uma, ele tiraria beijos, tentando ser a palavra chave.

Muito para minha surpresa, o hotel que Edward tinha escolhido era lindo. Eu me sentia como um intruso na minha calça jeans e um suéter. Mas, novamente, Edward sempre encontrava uma maneira de permanecer em contato comigo, seja segurando a minha mão, me guiando com a mão nas minhas costas, ou com o braço envolto em torno de mim de alguma forma. Eu estúpida, ridícula, me emocionei com todos os contatos em público, como se fosse sua maneira de afirmar-me como sua. O lado racional do meu cérebro reconhecia o absurdo desse pensamento, mas o lado eufórico apaixonado com Edward não poderia se importar menos com o pensamento racional.

Depois de alguma discussão abafada entre Edward e o agradável cavalheiro por trás do balcão de check-in, fomos encaminhados para o nosso quarto para nos estabelecermos. A primeira coisa que notei quando Edward abriu a porta foi a visão. Eu não sei como eu perdi isso, mas o hotel estava tão perto da água e, naturalmente, Edward tinha conseguido um quarto com varanda. Enquanto eu estava boquiaberta contagiada pelas modernas sutilezas do quarto, Edward riu e deu um beijo doce na minha têmpora quando se moveu passando por mim para pendurar nossas sacolas de roupas no armário.

"Edward... este lugar... como...?"

"Eu só quero o melhor para você, mas eu sei que você não gosta que as pessoas fiquem loucas e gastem quantias ridículas de dinheiro".

"Mas, Edward, como... não querendo ser rude, mas... como você pode ter recursos para isto? Quero dizer, eu sei o quanto Charlie ganha e ele tem sido um policial desde sempre. E eu sei o quanto eu ganho e eu sei que este lugar não é como o Ritz, ou o Four Seasons, mas não é exatamente o Motel Six também!"

Eu poderia dizer, apesar do meu mini discurso, que ele estava tentando não rir de mim quando ele atravessou a sala para tomar meu rosto em suas mãos. "Bella, respire." Ele beijou meu nariz com ternura, me esperando fazer o que ele pediu. "E para responder à sua pergunta, a casa não foi a única coisa que eu herdei".

Ele me observava atentamente enquanto eu tentava digerir a informação. _'A casa não foi a única coisa que eu herdei.'_ "Oh... Oh!"

"Você não está brava, está?" O sorriso arrogante anterior se foi, substituído por um olhar de preocupação.

"O quê? Não! Claro que não. Eu só... quero dizer... eu só... eu não sei." Corri para esclarecer. A última coisa que eu queria era fazer Edward se sentir mal sobre quem ele era e o que ele tinha.

"Não era algo que eu gostava de falar... antes, por razões óbvias. Por muito tempo eu odiei cada centavo que eles me deixaram. Apenas parecia... errado... de alguma forma. Tive advogados enfiando-os em poupanças seguras, apenas fora da vista, longe do coração. Mas, como tantas coisas, Bella, por causa de você, eu não odeio mais isso".

"Mas..."

Um dedo sobre minha boca me parou. "Bella, não questione. Deixe-me fazer isso por você. Isto é... isto é o que eu quero".

Ele sabia que eu era impotente para protestar quando ele colocava dessa maneira, então eu escolhi para revidar descontando um dos meus beijos.

Nós tínhamos algumas horas para matar antes que precisássemos ficar prontos para o jantar, então Edward e eu decidimos dar uma volta por um tempinho. Tanto quanto eu estava ansiosa para a nossa noite, eu me vi desejando que não estivéssemos em um cronograma tão apertado. Eu teria gostado de me perder um pouco na cidade. Mas não demorou muito para que estivéssemos de volta ao hotel e eu estava deslizando para o lindo vestido que Alice tinha me ajudado a escolher. Era apenas um vestido preto simples, mas o que eu gostei era que ele vinha por cima de um ombro. Alice me garantiu que ele seria perfeito para a ocasião e que Edward amaria o jeito que ele mostrava meu pescoço.

Saí para a sala principal e senti o ar sair dos meus pulmões com a visão dele. Ele estava em um terno escuro carvão, camisa branca e gravata preta e ele parecia que pertencia à capa da revista GQ*****. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele reparou em mim e observei seu pomo de Adão quando ele se levantou lentamente da cama. Parecia que Alice estava certa mais uma vez.

_*__Revista GQ__: r__evista americana para homens que trata de uma variedade de assuntos (saúde, carreira, artes, moda etc)_

"Bella... eu não tenho palavras..." Seus olhos lentamente percorreram meu corpo da cabeça aos pés e eu senti uma emoção correr pela minha espinha com a atenção que ele estava me dando.

Corei como sempre faço quando Edward olhava para mim e dizia coisas assim. "Obrigada, Edward. Você está incrível".

Era quase como se ele não tivesse me ouvido quando ele deu os poucos passos necessários para me prender em um abraço macio. Ele apenas me abraçou por vários momentos, fazendo parecer como se o tempo parasse em torno de nós. Quando ele se afastou, não disse nada. Ele apenas abaixou-se para pressionar um leve beijo em meus lábios e eu estava a um segundo de pedir a Edward para esquecer todos os nossos planos e apenas ficar aqui comigo no quarto e fazer amor comigo. Mas então o segundo passou e ele se afastou e nós estávamos em nosso caminho para o jantar.

Eu me senti vestida com um pouco de pompa e parecia que todo mundo estava olhando para mim, o que me fez sentir ainda mais desconfortável. Mais uma vez, Edward nunca saiu do meu lado, seu braço sempre ao meu redor de alguma forma, reivindicando-me. Enquanto Edward estava me ajudando a tirar meu casaco, eu notei uma tensão em sua mandíbula que não havia antes. Eu esperei até que estávamos sentados antes de perguntar a ele o que estava errado.

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, suspirando. "Desculpe, é apenas... você parece estar ganhando muita atenção." Não obtendo a reação que ele tinha estado obviamente esperando, sua mão moveu-se para esfregar as costas de seu pescoço. "Eu só... nunca estivemos em público assim antes e eu acho que eu não estava preparado para lidar com a forma como todos os homens estariam olhando com cobiça para você".

Corando, olhei em volta não completamente pronta para acreditar em Edward, mesmo tendo em conta o seu desconforto óbvio. Claro o bastante, notei vários homens olhando na minha direção, apenas fazendo o meu blush pior. "Oh. Uh... Desculpe?"

Nós dois rimos nervosamente e voltamos nosso foco para os menus e jantar. Eu gostei de como apesar de ainda termos nossos momentos de tensão e insegurança, nós estávamos rapidamente encontrando formas de superá-los e não deixá-los obter o melhor de nós. Todos os dias estavam ficando mais próximos daquele em que nosso passado realmente estaria atrás de nós.

O jantar foi além de surpreendente, não que eu ficasse surpresa. Eu fiz o meu melhor para não me queixar dos preços Tentei, em vão, ignorar no menu. Edward implicava com meus esforços recompensando-me com um beijo de bônus quando ele se inclinou para me ajudar a colocar o meu casaco de volta antes que nós nos dirigimos para fora no frio. _Deus, eu amo seus beijos._

Claro, eu não estava prestando atenção, ainda um pouco tonta pelo meu beijo bônus, e estava longe demais para me queixar corretamente quando notei um motorista segurando um cartaz de papelão onde se lia "Masen". Eu estava em uma gagueira idiota quando Edward me ajudou a entrar em uma limusine, muito incoerente até mesmo para uma tentativa de protesto até que nós estávamos em nosso caminho.

"Edward! O que você fez?" Mesmo tendo em conta o tempo para recuperar a minha inteligência, minha voz saiu num silvo estrangulado.

"O quê? Você não acha que eu faria você andar todo o caminho até a Casa de Ópera neste frio, não é?" O lado de sua boca se transformou em um sorriso torto, seus olhos brilhantes e provocadores.

"Mas... mas... isso? Eu sei o que você me disse mais cedo, mas... isto é tão... tão... diferente!" Sentei-me em meu assento com um suspiro, lutando para buscar o meu cérebro para girar em torno de todas as novas informações.

Edward aproximou-se para enlaçar seus dedos com os meus, levando minha mão para um beijo. "Por favor, não fique brava." Sua voz era baixa, arrependida, e eu imediatamente senti-me culpada pela reação exagerada.

"Eu não estou. Apenas... dê-me alguns minutos para conciliar isso." Apertei sua mão e usei meu aperto nele para puxá-lo para mim. "E... eu acho que é hora do beijo número dois, faça bem".

Seu sorriso torto estava de volta, alargando-se num sorriso completo quando seus olhos trancaram-se nos meus lábios. "Sim, senhora".

O beijo número dois durou toda a viagem para a Casa de Ópera, deixando-nos apenas o tempo suficiente para limpar o gloss labial dos lábios revolvidos de Edward. O motorista estacionou para deixar-nos sair e quando Edward saiu primeiro, voltando-se para me ajudar, me senti como da realeza. A entrada para o edifício estava movimentada com pessoas de ternos e vestidos, e foi fácil ser apanhada com a excitação. Edward ofereceu-me seu braço, enfiando minha mão na dobra do seu cotovelo e me guiando através da multidão de pessoas na nossa frente com confiança e facilidade. Ele estava no seu elemento e era uma alegria pura de testemunhar.

Mordi meu lábio para manter meu queixo de bater no chão quando entramos e eu observava de olhos arregalados para o bonito lobby. Em algum momento eu sabia que Edward tinha pegado o meu casaco e colocado-o com o seu, mas eu estava em um estado de semi-choque quando ele começou a levar-nos aos nossos assentos. Depois de vários pequenos conjuntos de escadas, Edward levou-nos a um pequeno corredor com entradas para a área dos assentos. Ele me guiou até a primeira porta de cortinas, revelando o interior da Casa de Ópera e a visão dos nossos assentos da fileira da frente.

_Puta merda__!_

Engoli em seco nervosamente quando Edward guiou-me para a frente com sua mão nas minhas costas. Fomos para o canto direito do palco, elevado o suficiente para ser capaz de olhar para baixo no poço e no palco. Mas estávamos _tão_ perto! Edward riu discretamente ao meu lado enquanto ajudou-me em minha cadeira, provavelmente ciente de meus pensamentos boquiabertos. Desta vez, porém, ele não disse nada e deixou-me processar as coisas no meu próprio ritmo.

Suas mãos encontraram onde minhas mãos estavam mexendo no meu colo e segurou-as enquanto ele se inclinou para beijar meu ombro exposto. "Já mencionei o quanto eu amo este vestido?"

Sua boca pairou sobre a minha pele, fazendo-me tremer. "Hum... sim... eu tenho certeza que você murmurou incoerentemente mais cedo nesta noite." Nós dois dividimos uma risada quando Edward protestou fracamente. A distração foi perfeita e exatamente o que eu precisava para sair da minha cabeça. "Estes lugares são incríveis, Edward. Obrigada".

Seu sorriso de resposta mostrava alívio quando ele estendeu sua mão para descansar o braço nas costas do meu assento. "Não, obrigado _você_. Eu amo que eu consigo compartilhar isso com você. E os assentos, bem, eu admito que sou um pouco esnobe quando se trata da minha música. Eu tenho que ter o melhor. Além disso, eu sabia que essa seria sua primeira vez e eu queria ter a certeza que você gostasse da experiência".

Corei, pegando um significado totalmente diferente das suas palavras e, felizmente, as luzes da Casa começaram a escurecer, sinalizando o início da Ópera.

Mas, com as luzes apagadas, veio a eletricidade no ar. Edward se inclinou para sussurrar no meu ouvido, apontando onde as palavras seriam traduzidas acima do palco para que as pessoas como eu pudessem acompanhar e foi um esforço prestar atenção às suas palavras. O barulho no ar tinha-me na borda, minha pele quase dolorida pelo toque de Edward. E, então, a orquestra estava tocando, o zumbido da platéia desaparecendo a nada, deixando o ar carregado com antecipação.

Os agora familiares acordes iniciais de abertura começaram, e eu nunca tinha ouvido algo tão lindo em toda minha vida. Ao contrário de ouvir música através de alto-falantes, a música estava viva aqui. Ela dançava no ar e percorria o meu ser. Eu não teria acreditado se eu não tivesse sentido por mim mesma, mas não havia maneira de comparar ouvir música gravada versus vivê-la ao vivo. Olhei para encontrar que a cabeça de Edward tinha caído ligeiramente, seus olhos fechados e um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Ele parecia tão em paz e eu senti que estava caindo de amor por ele novamente.

Eu não podia decidir em que focar; era tudo tão lindo e irresistível. O palco e as fantasias eram tão ricos e belos. A música e o canto eram diferentes de tudo que eu já tinha experimentado e eu simplesmente não sabia como descrevê-lo. E Edward, Edward estava tão... contente. Enquanto eu adorava vê-lo tão à vontade, eu não podia ignorar a leve pontada que eu senti sabendo que ele se sentia tão fortemente apaixonado pela música e raramente tinha a oportunidade de mergulhar nela. Enquanto eu tenho certeza que ele era um ótimo policial, isso não era o que ele estava destinado a fazer neste mundo, e nunca antes isso tinha estado mais claro para mim. Edward era capaz de muito mais e pretendia muito mais.

O primeiro ato terminou exatamente quando os dois amantes, Tamino e Pamina, vêem um ao outro pela primeira vez, e eu não podia evitar de encontrar paralelo na minha vida também. De muitas maneiras, eu senti como se estivesse verdadeiramente vendo Edward pela primeira vez esta noite.

As luzes da Casa acenderam, sinalizando o intervalo. Todas as pessoas ao nosso redor levantaram-se de seus lugares, conversaram e fizeram o seu caminho para os banheiros e área de concessão. Quando Edward não se mexeu, virei-me para descobrir que seu olhar não havia deixado o palco e lá estava construída a umidade em seus olhos. Mas seus lábios estavam ligeiramente levantados no que parecia ser um sorriso triste, dizendo-me que eu deveria esperar, que ele só precisava de um momento.

Ele respirou profundamente, fechando os olhos brevemente antes de virar o rosto para mim. Ele estendeu a mão para suavemente correr as pontas de seus dedos ao longo do lado do meu rosto enquanto ele sorria. "Então, o que você acha?"

Inclinei-me em seu toque com um suspiro. "Edward, eu adoro isso!" Mesmo que minha voz era pouco mais que um sussurro, eu sabia que ele poderia pegar meu entusiasmo. "Tudo é tão bonito, tão rico. Eu... eu simplesmente não tenho palavras. É impressionante".

Ele sorriu conscientemente quando se aproximou até beijar meu ombro exposto. "Estou feliz que você está se divertindo. Você sabe, Ópera não é para todos. É uma daquelas coisas que você ou odeia, ou ama".

Tremendo levemente quando seus lábios demoraram-se sobre minha pele, minha resposta saiu um pouco ofegante. "Bem, eu definitivamente amo isso".

Rindo, ele se afastou. "Bom, porque eu amo também." Meu coração pulou em intensa atividade quando peguei o brilho em seus olhos, perguntando-me se eu era a única que tinha sido pega sobre o tom da nossa conversa.

_Ele estava __admitindo que ele me amava?_

"Isso não é doce, George?" Corei ouvindo a mulher mais velha atrás de nós. "Lembra quando nós éramos tão jovens e tão apaixonados?"

"Não." Tanto Edward como eu não conseguimos segurar o riso com a resposta de George.

"Oh, isso é só porque você não consegue lembrar de nada antes de ontem!" Nem mesmo conhecendo a mulher, era fácil ouvir o sorriso em sua voz, provavelmente, desfrutando de uma piada.

"Isso não é verdade, Maggie. Lembro-me de anteontem também!"

Nós quatro rimos juntos enquanto Edward e eu viramos para encontrar o casal atrás de nós. Maggie era uma delicada senhora com algumas mechas de cabelos escuros ainda entre todos os cinzentos, olhos brilhantes que estavam vivos com humor e amor, e um rosto angular que era envelhecido com rugas e pela vida. George era o seu complemento perfeito, completamente grisalho e ainda agarrado à sua postura ereta e ombros largos. Mesmo que seu rosto fosse quase branco, seus olhos, como os de Maggie, seguravam o mesmo amor e risada.

Edward nos apresentou e explicou que era a minha primeira viagem para a Ópera. Isso enviou Maggie a um debate de longo fôlego sobre a sua primeira viagem à Ópera com George, que ele alegou não se lembrar, mesmo que claramente se lembrasse. De vez em quando ele lançava correções para a conversa, esclarecendo coisas sobre as quais Maggie não estava muito clara sem perder uma batida.

Uma história levou a outra e acabamos conversando durante todo o intervalo, ou melhor, Maggie acabou conversando durante o intervalo inteiro. Era doce de testemunhar e eu senti um puxão estranho no meu coração. Não foi até que eu senti Edward correr sua mão para cima e para baixo em minhas costas, algo que ele nem sequer pareceu perceber que estava fazendo, que eu reconheci a sensação de desejar algo. Eu queria o que Maggie e George tinham, e eu queria isso com Edward. Suponho que em algum nível eu sempre soube que era isso o que eu queria, mas eu nunca tive esse exemplo tão claro diretamente na minha frente.

As luzes da Casa piscaram, enviando todos correndo de volta aos seus lugares, mas George parecia ser a única coisa que poderia fazer Maggie parar de falar. "Venha, amor. O segundo ato está prestes a começar. Vamos deixar o pobre jovem casal sozinho agora".

Eu tentei assegurar tanto George como Maggie que isso não era incômodo, o que eu deveria ter adivinhado, foi um erro. "Oh, não seja boba, Senhorita Bella. Lembro-me como isso era, mesmo que George não se lembre." Ela virou-se para olhar Edward divertidamente, "Agora, você cuide desse presente, rapaz. Mulheres como nós não aparecem com muita freqüência".

Eu corei enquanto Edward pareceu levar tudo na esportiva. Edward conseguiu libertar-nos cordialmente da conversa quando nos recostamos em nossos lugares, prontos para o ato final da Ópera.

Meus olhos estavam desfocados e eu encontrei-me suspirando, muitos pensamentos e emoções girando dentro de mim para fazer sentido em qualquer coisa. Mas, então, a mão de Edward encontrou a minha, me acalmando assim que as luzes da Casa desbotaram para momentos de preto antes de a orquestra começar a tocar novamente.

O segundo ato continha ainda mais drama do que o primeiro, colocando Tamino através de um teste para provar seu valor e, finalmente, colocando todos os personagens através de testes para ver se o amor deles era verdadeiro. Lágrimas muito reais escorriam pelo meu rosto quando o grande mal-entendido ocorreu, onde Pamina foi levada a acreditar que Tamino não a ama como ela o ama e promete se matar. Felizmente, ela é salva e, finalmente, as coisas acabam bem, todos os casais juntos e apaixonados, como deveria ser.

Como a maioria do público, eu me vi de pé para aplaudir o desempenho, as lágrimas ainda escapando pelo meu rosto. Eu fungava e tentei o meu melhor para enxugar minhas lágrimas enquanto Edward estava em pé ao meu lado, batendo palmas e sorrindo para mim. Vendo minhas lágrimas, ele envolveu um braço forte em torno de mim e pressionou um beijo em meu cabelo enquanto eu derretia ao seu lado. Mesmo que ele nunca realmente tenha dito as palavras, eu sabia que Edward me amava. Ele me dizia que me amava em cada beijo, cada vez que ele segurava minha mão e em cada toque e sorriso no meio disso.

Edward passou a viagem de volta ao nosso hotel falando-me sobre a Ópera, perguntando sobre meus momentos favoritos e o que eu achei. Mas eu estava muito mais interessada em suas observações e comentários sobre como o desempenho diferia de sua interpretação e como ele teria tomado uma ária***** particular em um ritmo diferente. Ele acabou me dando a sua crítica completa do desempenho e, mesmo que algumas das coisas que ele mencionou eu estivesse completamente alheia demais, achei-me incapaz de conter o meu sorriso.

_*__Ária__: __no sentido restrito, é qualquer composição musical escrita para __**um**__ cantor solista, tendo quase o mesmo significado de canção. Geralmente (mas não necessariamente) usa-se o termo "ária" quando está contida dentro de uma obra maior, como uma Ópera, Cantata, ou Oratório, e "canção" quando é uma peça avulsa. No sentido amplo, uma ária pode ser destinada a mais de um cantor: para dois cantores, chama-se duo ou dueto; para três, trio ou terceto, para quatro, quarteto e assim sucessivamente. Por exemplo, Bach chamou o duo de tenor e contralto (Wie selig sind doch die) da 'Cantata BWV80' de Ária._

Ele era um espetáculo para ser visto, completamente envolto em sua paixão pela música. Suas mãos gesticulavam animadamente, seu rosto o mais expressivo que eu alguma vez já vi, e nenhuma vez ele correu sua mão pelo seu cabelo ou apertou a ponta de seu nariz. Mesmo enquanto ele lutava pelas palavras, não havia nenhuma incerteza ou insegurança. Ele era simplesmente Edward na sua forma mais pura e eu não queria que o carro parasse. Mas, eventualmente, ele parou e Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos antes de sair do carro.

Havia uma estranha tensão no ar enquanto nos arrumávamos em nossas rotinas noturnas. Poderia ser apenas eu, na verdade, eu tenho certeza que _era_ apenas eu. Depois de tudo que nós passamos, depois desta noite, eu queria expressar o quanto eu amava Edward fisicamente. Eu queria que nós fizéssemos amor. Mas eu não tinha idéia de como abordar o assunto, ou mesmo se isso era algo que precisássemos discutir.

_Talvez __isto vai apenas acontecer magicamente. _

_Yeah__, certo. Continue sonhando._

Eu tomei um último olhar de mim mesma no espelho, sem a maquiagem, cabelo solto, vestida apenas com uma velha camiseta e uma boxer de Edward, e suspirei. A noite já tinha sido além de surpreendente e eu mentalmente me repreendi por ser gananciosa. Eu tinha tanto para agradecer, tanto para comemorar, era tolice minha querer mais. Edward e eu tínhamos tempo para esperar pelo momento perfeito. Eu apenas nunca imaginei que eu seria a impaciente.

Desligando a luz do banheiro atrás de mim, eu percebi que devo ter ficado no banheiro um pouco mais do que eu imaginei. Edward já estava debaixo das cobertas, seus olhos fechados enquanto ele inclinou-se contra a cabeceira. Seu rosto estava mais relaxado, bem, tão relaxado como normalmente estava. Pelo que pude ver, ele usava uma camiseta cinza escuro da faculdade e eu me perguntei se ele estava vestindo boxer ou calças de pijama.

Seus olhos se abriram quando me aproximei da cama, um sorriso satisfeito se espalhando por seus lábios enquanto ele pegava a minha aparência. Estendi a mão para desligar as luzes antes de me arrastar para a grande cama, logo aconchegando-me contra Edward, em busca de seu calor. Assim que eu envolvi minha perna ao redor da dele, eu tive a resposta à minha pergunta - calças de pijama.

"Ah! Seus pés estão tão frios!" Ele deslizou mais embaixo das cobertas enquanto passou seus braços em volta de mim, esfregando as mãos para cima e para baixo em minhas costas para me aquecer.

"Desculpe." Ele riu, pressionando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça enquanto nos ajeitávamos um no outro. Ficamos quietos por um tempo enquanto seus dedos arrastavam para cima e para baixo do braço que eu havia jogado em seu torso. "Edward? Obrigada por esta noite. Eu tive um momento maravilhoso".

Sua mão acalmou antes de mover-se para trazer meu queixo para cima de forma que nossos olhos se encontraram. Eu vi seus olhos procurando os meus por várias respirações enquanto sua mão moveu-se para cobrir o lado do meu rosto. Eu não entendi o que tinha causado o ar entre nós tornar-se tão carregado e eu podia sentir meu coração disparado no meu peito.

Ele abaixou-se para colocar o mais leve dos beijos contra meus lábios, afastando-se antes que eu tivesse tempo para processar o que tinha acontecido. Quando meus olhos encontraram os dele de novo e, mesmo que estivesse escuro no quarto, vi claramente muita determinação como na primeira vez em que nos beijamos. Seu polegar cuidadosamente traçando sobre a minha bochecha, seu olhar intenso nunca deixando meus olhos. As borboletas estavam soltas no meu estômago e o resto do meu corpo quase tremia sentindo algo que eu ainda não conseguia articular.

Ele mudou-se para apoiar-se em seu lado movendo-me com ele, então nós dois estávamos nos nossos lados, a menor fração de espaço entre nós.

"Bella, eu te amo." Eu estava bastante certa de que tudo parou, minha respiração, meu coração, meu cérebro, tudo. Mas, então, Edward continuou. "Eu amo como você vê o mundo ao seu redor. Eu amo que você tem o coração mais gentil que eu já conheci. Eu amo como você cora tão facilmente. Eu amo como os seus olhos se iluminam quando você está animada. Eu amo como você tem a pele mais macia. Eu amo o jeito que você murmura em seu sono. Eu amo como você é teimosa. Eu amo como você me mantém pensando. Eu amo tudo sobre você, mas, principalmente, eu amo o jeito que você me ama. Eu te amo, Bella".

Ele se inclinou para me beijar novamente, desta vez demorando um pouco mais quando ele respirou contra os meus lábios, "Eu te amo." Eu podia sentir a forma como seus lábios levantaram em um sorriso e eu tive que fechar meus olhos assim que meu coração pulou no meu pescoço. "Deus, como é bom dizer isso em voz alta. Eu te amo".

Uma risada histérica irrompeu no meu peito enquanto eu puxei-o em cima de mim, inclinando-o para outro beijo. Nós dois respiramos 'eu te amo´ entre beijos, beijos que foram se tornando cada vez mais necessitados. A boca de Edward começou a percorrer o meu queixo e pescoço, suas mãos não se contentando em se enroscar no meu cabelo. Eu podia senti-lo endurecido contra o meu estômago e eu podia sentir meu corpo respondendo ao dele.

Eu queria rir e chorar e gritar ao mesmo tempo. Eu estava completamente dominada e tonta e apenas... absurdamente feliz. Eu não sabia o que causou isso, mas eu não me importei. Foi apenas algumas horas atrás que eu tinha me lembrado que, enquanto Edward não tinha dito as palavras, eu sabia como ele se sentia. Mas nada, nada poderia ter me preparado para isso, para quando ele realmente diria as palavras. Nenhum dos clichês parecia vir sequer perto de como me senti ao ouvir as palavras. De três coisas eu tinha certeza absoluta, que eu estava apaixonada por Edward, que Edward milagrosamente me amava e que parecia que tudo na minha vida tinha me trazido para este momento.

Com a boca de Edward atualmente fixada em minha clavícula, eu ofeguei com avidez por ar, procurando a coragem para verbalizar a única coisa coerente que eu podia envolver o meu cérebro ao redor no momento. "Edward... eu quero... Edward... faça amor comigo, por favor".

Ele afastou-se até apoiar-se em seus cotovelos, suas mãos moldando o meu rosto com ternura. "Bella, você tem certeza... quero dizer... eu não quis dizer... eu não quero que você pense que eu espero nada. Eu te amo," nós dois sorrimos instintivamente com as palavras, "eu não estou pedindo nada em troca".

Com minhas mãos em punhos em sua camiseta, eu puxei-o para outro beijo. "Eu sei, Edward. Mas isso é apenas eu querendo nada mais do que fazer amor com você. Eu te amo tanto e eu nunca quis tanto algo na minha vida inteira. Você não está pedindo, eu estou simplesmente dando. Então, por favor, Edward, me pegue".

Ele olhou em meus olhos por um longo momento, mas ele não encontraria insegurança e nem dúvida. "Bella, você é incrível. Eu te amo." Novamente, sorrimos quando ele deixou seu peso todo em cima de mim de novo, sua boca devorando a minha.

Apesar de quão desesperadamente eu sentia a necessidade de ser completamente consumida por ele, tomamos nosso tempo despindo-nos, saboreando cada momento. A boca e os dedos de Edward exploraram cada centímetro do meu corpo como se fosse a primeira vez que ele estivesse vendo-o, como se ele estivesse me adorando. Era o culminar de tudo o que vínhamos trabalhando e desenvolvendo, a intimidade física e emocional que agora compartilhávamos fazendo este momento ainda mais especial.

Retirando a boxer que eu usava, Edward sentou-se sobre os calcanhares e atirou as cobertas para fora da cama, deixando-nos completamente expostos e nus diante um do outro. Eu tremi, mas não do frio, quando os olhos de Edward exploraram meu corpo. Eu podia sentir quão corado meu corpo inteiro estava, pulsando com a necessidade de estar completamente conectado à Edward. O nervosismo estava definitivamente lá e um pequeno canto da minha mente começou a se preparar para a dor que eu sabia que era inevitável, mas tudo isso era apenas o ruído de fundo.

Engoli em seco reflexivamente quando Edward se ajoelhou diante de mim, deslizando meus pés sobre seus ombros. "Você é tão bonita assim." Ele beijou o interior da minha coxa direita e suspirou, "Eu te amo", sorrindo quando beijou a minha outra coxa.

E então sua boca estava sobre mim, mordiscando, lambendo e devorando. Era tão bom e eu não conseguia manter meus olhos abertos. Meu quadril começou a ondular a um ritmo primitivo, assim que seus dedos provocaram a minha entrada. Minhas mãos estavam inquietas no meu cabelo, segurando os travesseiros, a cama e o cabelo de Edward enquanto ele continuava a tocar meu corpo como um músico profissional. Eu gozei depressa, seu nome passando por meus lábios como um suspiro satisfeito enquanto ele beijava o seu caminho subindo pelo meu corpo, seus dedos lentamente esfregando para cima e para baixo da minha fenda, facilitando minha descida da minha altura.

Ele enfiou um dedo dentro de mim lentamente enquanto sua boca começou a trabalhar no meu peito, meu peito ainda subindo e descendo puxando em suspiros. Minhas costas arquearam para fora da cama enquanto seus dedos lentamente deslizavam para dentro e fora, dentro e fora, uma e outra vez, construindo o frenesi todo novamente. Eu podia sentir uma fina camada de suor saindo por cima do meu corpo assim que Edward deslizou um segundo dedo dentro de mim, estendendo-me, preparando-me. Mas era tudo prazer, tudo tão bom enquanto os nossos corpos moviam-se conjuntamente no tempo com seus dedos. Eu gritei, tirando a boca aberta de Edward pairando sobre a minha assim que ele acrescentou um terceiro dedo pela primeira vez, seu dedo polegar pressionando meu clitóris para me distrair do puxão que senti ao ser esticada.

Dentro de apenas alguns momentos, eu estava dançando na borda de novo, um gemido quase constante em meus lábios, quebrado por beijos e respirações. Eu podia sentir Edward duro contra a minha coxa, estremecendo e quente, e tudo que eu sabia era que eu precisava dele dentro de mim.

"Edward... por favor... eu preciso de você." Eu implorei entre suspiros, arranhando suas costas.

Ele beijou-me longa e duramente, sua língua exigente na minha boca enquanto ele passou por cima de mim, tirando seus dedos no processo. Eu perdi a sensação de ser esticada imediatamente, mas eu sabia que o que eu senti era nada comparado ao que estava para acontecer.

Instintivamente eu envolvi minhas pernas em torno da parte traseira de sua coxa, espalhando-me aberta para acomodá-lo. Eu gemi em sua boca com a sensação de todo o seu corpo pressionado contra o meu. Eu me sentia como um fio elétrico vivo, uma mistura de puro calor e eletricidade correndo através de minhas veias.

"Eu te amo, Bella," ele respirou com um sorriso, "apenas me diga o que você precisa".

Minha mão deslizou para baixo de suas costas agora suada, descendo e passando por sua cintura fina, então eu pressionei-o para a frente. Eu suguei em uma respiração afiada quando senti sua ponta pressionar contra mim. "Apenas, vá devagar".

Ele recuou um pouco, uma mão guiando-o pelas minhas dobras onde eu podia já sentir a pressão dele em minha entrada. Eu segurei minha respiração quando senti seus quadris avançar. "Bella, você precisa relaxar." Ele me beijou de novo, "Respire, Bella".

Eu exalei em um sopro forte e rápido quando Edward pressionou para frente mais uma vez e isso foi quando a dor começou. Eu comprimi meus olhos fechados, minhas unhas escavando em suas costas, meu maxilar cerrado enquanto eu tentava desesperadamente ignorar a dor. Eu choraminguei um pouco quando ele avançou novamente, vagamente consciente dos beijos suaves que ele estava pressionando contra meus olhos fechados e todo o meu rosto.

"Shh, Bella. Eu tenho você. Basta respirar, por favor, Bella. Basta respirar." Ele estava sendo tão doce, mas maldição se isso não doía.

Eu só queria que isso acabasse e eu me senti culpada por admitir isso para mim mesma. Mas eu sabia que tinha que apenas passar por esta primeira vez e então isso ficaria bem. Eu fiz o melhor que pude para respirar, Edward empurrando para a frente sempre tão levemente em cada expiração até que ele estava completamente dentro de mim. Eu podia sentir seu corpo tremendo com o esforço que custava para ele ficar quieto por mim, para me dar o tempo que eu precisava para respirar e me ajustar.

Mas, além da dor, não havia como ignorar a sensação de euforia que eu sentia por estar tão completamente conectada a Edward. Era completamente clichê e eu não me importava. "Você está bem?"

Pela primeira vez, eu abri meus olhos, finalmente sentindo a maré de dor apenas o suficiente para que eu pudesse puxar o meu foco para longe dela. Eu estendi-me para um beijo, "Sim, mais do que bem. Eu te amo tanto".

E então ele começou a se mover novamente, afastando enquanto ele se inclinou para beijar o meu pescoço, murmurando contra a minha pele, "eu te amo".

Sempre tão lento e suavemente, ele encontrou um ritmo enquanto seus braços tremiam com o esforço que custava para minimizar a minha dor. Mas, quando o atrito começou a crescer entre nós, a dor se tornou uma dor tola que era muito mais fácil de ignorar. Ela ainda estava lá, mas eu podia sentir uma nova umidade começar a se construir e, a julgar pelos gemidos de Edward, ele sentiu isso também.

Logo sua lentidão era muito lenta e eu estava implorando por mais. Sem nenhum pensamento consciente meu, meus quadris começaram a se mover ao mesmo tempo com o dele, seu ritmo se transformando em _nosso_ ritmo. Meus choramingos tinham há muito tempo se transformado em gemidos quando Edward trouxe seus dedos para onde estávamos agora conectados, provocando círculos em volta do meu clitóris. O tipo de onda que eu sentia construindo dentro de mim era diferente de qualquer coisa que eu já tivesse sentido antes.

"Bella, você é tão boa." Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás ao som da sua voz ofegante, áspera com luxúria. "Eu tenho você... agh... eu estou tão perto".

"Edward," eu tentei dizer mais, mas não consegui. Só saiu como uma bagunça confusa de gemidos enquanto o nosso ritmo começava a desmoronar, nós dois desesperados e gananciosos pelo outro.

E então eu senti o meu corpo desprender-se completamente, um grito silencioso fechando minha garganta quando senti a ruptura das barragens, meu orgasmo caindo em cima de mim com uma força que eu nunca senti antes.

"Oh, Bella... Oh, Deus... Bella..." E então foi a vez de Edward parar por cima de mim, empurrando para a frente pela última vez quando ele gozou dentro de mim, murmurando incoerentemente contra a minha clavícula.

Meus dedos emaranhados nos cabelos suados da sua nuca enquanto as ondas caíam sobre nós uma e outra vez, deixando um emaranhado de corpos suados na sua esteira. Nós simplesmente nos abraçamos, não nos movendo além da forma como os nossos peitos elevavam-se com a nossa respiração. E eu não podia limpar o sorriso ridículo no meu rosto. A felicidade que eu sentia irradiando de dentro era muito abrangente. Com seu corpo descansando contra o meu, eu estava completamente em paz.

Eventualmente, uma vez que tínhamos nos acalmado, Edward me puxou para deitar em cima dele, puxando o lençol sobre nós. Exausta pelo longo dia e pela experiência avassaladora de fazer amor com Edward pela primeira vez, adormeci rapidamente ao som de Edward cantarolando para mim.

Na manhã seguinte, acordei dolorida, mas com fome de mais, forçando Edward e eu a pedirmos por uma hora de check-out mais tarde. Mas, eventualmente, nós tivemos que encontrar a vontade de fazer as malas e voltar ao mundo real. Mas, mesmo depois que tínhamos arrumado as malas e estávamos na minha picape, dirigindo de volta para Forks, poderia estar chovendo porcos por tudo que eu percebi. Mentalmente, eu ainda estava de volta naquele quarto de hotel com Edward e eu não tinha planos imediatos de sair.

* * *

_**N.T.: ***__SUSPIRANDO*... que cap. lindo! A declaração do Edward foi perfeita... e finalmente aconteceu a primeira vez deles, quase no final da fic... mas achei perfeita tb! Continuem acompanhando e deixando reviews pq ainda tem várias surpresas! Bjs... __**Ju**_


	31. Esse Sentimento

**Capítulo 31 - Esse Sentimento**

_Tradutora: Illem Assumpção_

Entre a entrega de notas e as horas loucas de Edward, nós não tínhamos feito amor desde o hotel em Seattle e eu estava sentindo falta de Edward da pior maneira possível. Eu mal o vi desde que nós tínhamos voltado, mas eu sabia que não era culpa dele ou minha. Nós estávamos apenas ocupados. Eu honestamente não sabia como ele ainda era funcional, dadas as horas que ele estava mantendo ultimamente. Ele ainda cobria alguns turnos extras, puxando um par duplo de jornada de trabalho aqui e ali, fazendo com que assim eu não o tivesse visto no dia anterior. Eu passei as minhas horas 'livres' em casa corrigindo todos os rascunhos dos trabalhos de pesquisa que eu atribuí aos meus alunos. Eu tinha lido até que meus olhos embaçaram e eu não tinha escolha além de lamentavelmente cair com um golpe na cama.

Eu estava esperando que tudo isso mudaria amanhã - o começo das férias de primavera para mim. Nada de escola por uma semana inteira! Eu poderia ficar até tarde para esperar por Edward, ou manter qualquer hora que eu precisasse para que eu pudesse passar algum tempo de qualidade com ele novamente. E sim, eu queria lutar com ele entre os lençóis, e talvez em outros lugares, se eu estivesse sendo honesta comigo mesma. Mas, principalmente, eu só queria vê-lo, sentir a segurança de seus braços em volta de mim, ouvir a sua voz suave. Eu sentia falta dele.

Alice, é claro, sabia que algo tinha acontecido no fim de semana entre Edward e eu. Ela puxou-me em seu escritório para almoçar, fechou e trancou a porta atrás de mim quando eu me sentei em sua mesa. Felizmente, eu realmente não tinha muito a dizer. Alice fez a maior parte da conversa com gritos contidos. Eu estava quase atrasada para a aula de novo com todas as perguntas feitas por Alice e eu corava direto. Eu tinha sérias dúvidas de que Alice entendia o significado de "informações demais". Mas, mesmo com a vergonha, eu não podia negar que me sentia bem por ter alguém com quem conversar sobre os assuntos mais íntimos.

Sabendo que esta noite seria uma noite tardia para ele, eu decidi fazer um jantar para nós, mesmo que ele fosse apenas aproveitá-lo várias horas depois que eu. Eu imaginei que ele apreciaria o gesto como sempre fazia. Eu decidi fazer um de seus favoritos, a minha lasanha, e não podia parar de sorrir pensando no tempo adicional que eu teria com ele esta semana. Devaneios sobre aquela noite em Seattle eram um problema constante nestes dias, imagens de Edward balançando-se acima de mim, a memória da sua voz excitada enquanto fazíamos amor, eram inevitáveis. E eu estava ansiosa para poder fazer novas memórias em algum tempo muito em breve.

Enquanto eu estava deitada na cama, propositadamente em nada mais que uma das suas camisetas, eu era levada para dentro e fora pela corrente da consciência esperando por ele vir para casa. Mas ele nunca veio. Eu tentei acalmar o pânico, o medo irracional de que algo havia acontecido com ele. Alguém teria ligado se esse fosse o caso. Todo mundo sabia sobre a nossa relação neste ponto. Certamente alguém teria me encontrado se houvesse algo errado. A menos que Edward estivesse passando por algo e precisava de tempo sozinho. Mas, novamente, ele prometeu que me diria se esse fosse o caso.

Eu queria dar a ele o benefício da dúvida. Talvez ele tivesse caído no sono na delegacia, ou colapsado em sua casa. Teria sido perfeitamente compreensível, dadas as horas que ele esteve cumprindo. Eu sabia que não havia nada com que me preocupar em nosso relacionamento. Quer dizer, a menos de uma semana atrás ele disse que me amava. Menos de uma semana atrás nós fizemos amor. Ele tinha descido para me ver algumas vezes na escola, infelizmente eu estava sempre na sala de aula, e nós podíamos apenas vislumbrar um ao outro através da pequena janela na porta. Mas ele tinha vindo para me ver; o que tinha de contar para alguma coisa.

A única explicação lógica é que algo surgiu no trabalho. Olhei para o relógio, suspirando nos números vermelhos que me disseram que era cedo demais para estar acordada e, certamente muito cedo para ligar para Edward. Eu caí de volta contra o meu travesseiro e fechei meus olhos esperando cair no sono novamente, mas a preocupação tinha me irritado demais. Com um suspiro, eu saí da cama e fui para o chuveiro. Uma contradição entre preocupada e frustrada, eu tentei organizar meus pensamentos sobre o que eu faria com o meu dia agora completamente vazio. Eu sabia que meu livro estaria pronto para ser publicado em breve e o editor parecia interessado em mais do meu trabalho, mas eu não tive muito tempo para cultivar algumas das idéias que tinham atravessado a minha mente recentemente.

_Bem, parece que você vai ter tempo de sobra hoje. _

_Ótimo. _

Eu alimentei-me com algum café da manhã, cereais e suco, e me arrastei para o meu laptop. Puxei para cima todas as idéias, que eu rapidamente digitei quando podia, lançando para trás e para frente entre as janelas abertas no meu computador, disposta que alguma coisa saltasse para fora de mim, alguma coisa para puxar o meu cérebro longe de Edward. Eu digitei aqui e ali, fazendo anotações de alguns pontos dos personagens na história, trabalhando através de um possível enredo em outro, mas meus olhos sempre pareciam arremessar de volta para o relógio na tela.

_Isso é ridículo. Basta __ligar para ele._

Quatro toques mais tarde, fui para sua caixa postal. Assim que despertei pelo sinal sonoro, o meu cérebro decidiu ficar branco e eu murmurei pateticamente por alguns segundos.

"Um, Edward? Aqui é Bella," _Duh!_ "eu só estava ligando para me certificar de que tudo está bem. Eu sinto como se nós não tivemos um momento a sós esta semana, e bem, eu acho que sinto sua falta." Eu me encolhi, percebendo como eu estava começando a soar como uma namorada necessitada, o que eu não queria ser de qualquer forma. "Eu sei que você está ocupado com o trabalho e outras coisas. Então, uhm, se você puder apenas me mandar uma mensagem ou algo assim, tudo bem. Hum, cuide-se, eu te amo".

Fiquei olhando para o meu telefone por uns bons minutos depois que eu terminei a ligação, como se o telefone fosse me dizer porque eu não conseguia alcançar Edward e o que era esse desconfortável sentimento irracional que estava na boca do meu estômago. Mentalmente me repreendi por ser tola. Eu sabia que não tinha nada para me preocupar. Então, por que eu não podia parar de me preocupar?

Eu precisava de uma distração, ou eu ficaria louca, tanto que eu tinha completa certeza. Eu não confiava em mim mesma para ficar focada em mim e, além disso, tornou-se uma questão de para quem eu poderia ligar. Eu sabia que Alice e Jasper tinham partido ontem logo após a escola para um fim de semana prolongado para comemorar o noivado. Eu tinha certeza de que Emmett deveria estar ajudando Rosalie a dar os últimos retoques em seu bar, que deveria abrir no final da semana. A próxima opção na lista era Jacob e eu imaginei que seria seguro ligar para ele com o pretexto de não saber dele desde o casamento. Jacob, é claro, respondeu ao primeiro toque. Quando ele descobriu que eu não tinha planos para o dia, ele praticamente exigiu que eu fosse vê-lo no trabalho. Tinha sido um longo tempo desde que nós tínhamos visto um ao outro.

No caminho para a oficina de Jacob, meu telefone zuniu, indicando uma mensagem de texto. Não confiando em mim, eu me forcei a aguardar até que eu chegasse à oficina de Jacob antes de olhá-la, embora tenha sido pura tortura. Eu puxei para cima, nem sequer me preocupando em desligar a minha picape, pronta para virar e voltar se Edward me dissesse que ele estava em casa e queria me ver.

**Desculpe. Trabalhando. Sinto sua falta também. Ligarei para você em breve. Eu estou bem.**

Eu li a mensagem uma e outra vez, sempre chegando desajeitadamente na última palavra,_ estou bem_. Ele obviamente teve tempo para parar e ouvir a minha mensagem, mas não para me ligar de volta? Eu tinha dito que ele poderia me mandar uma mensagem, mas eu esperava que ele me ligaria, que eu seria capaz de ouvir a sua voz e decifrar a emoção por trás de suas palavras. Eu não poderia estar zangada com ele por sua resposta. Ele tinha feito o que eu tinha pedido. Mas, de alguma forma, isso não parecia bom o bastante.

"Bells?" Eu gritei, completamente apanhada de surpresa, e deixei cair o telefone quando Jacob bateu na minha janela. "Você planejava entrar em algum momento em breve?"

Eu bufei quando apanhei o meu celular e as chaves, abrindo a porta com mais força do que o necessário. "Chocante, Jacob! Você tem que me assustar desse jeito?"

Ele me pegou quando tropecei para fora da minha caminhonete, muito descontente para dar a devida atenção onde meus pés pousavam. "Whoa, aqui. Desculpe, Bells. Eu não queria assustá-la. Você está bem? Você parece um pouco... desligada".

Ele ajudou a me firmar enquanto eu suspirava, desejando que as minhas emoções permanecessem detidas. "Sim, sinto muito, Jake. Só não dormi bem na noite passada." Eu mentalmente me espanei e forcei um sorriso no meu rosto. "Então, como você tem andado? Como está a vida de casado?"

Isso pareceu tirar seu foco para longe de mim enquanto ele deu um passo para trás e esfregou nervosamente sua nuca. "Uhm... você sabe. Bom." Eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ele, desafiando a sua escolha de palavras. "Ah, vamos lá, Bells! Você não quer conhecer todos os detalhes sujos!"

Eu ri, agradecida que eu ainda podia contar com Jacob para me fazer rir quando eu não achava que isso fosse possível. "Você está certo, eu não quero detalhes. Mas algo que não seja apenas 'bom' seria legal".

Rindo afastando a estranheza, eu segui Jacob para dentro de sua loja e felizmente passei a maior parte do dia apenas sentada e conversando com ele enquanto ele trabalhava. Leah apareceu para nos trazer o almoço, fazendo-me rir ainda mais enquanto eu observava o bate boca do casal e flertes descarados. A distração foi boa, mas eventualmente acabou e eu ainda tinha aquela mensagem de texto em meu telefone para olhar no silêncio do meu próprio apartamento naquela noite.

Eu não sabia qual era a definição de Edward para 'logo', mas, evidentemente, não encaixava com a minha. Pela hora do jantar no domingo, eu ainda não tinha ouvido falar dele e eu estava começando a ficar irritada. Ok, não começando a ficar irritada, eu _estava_ irritada. Eu não estava disposta a ser submetida à mesma coisa que eu passei depois do Natal. Nós chegamos longe demais para tomar esse passo gigante para trás.

Antes de partir para a casa de Charlie, eu liguei para Edward e fui novamente enviada para a caixa postal. Desta vez eu não vacilei quando o sinal sonoro me despertou.

"Edward, eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas eu preciso que você me ligue e fale comigo. Estou tentando realmente duro não pensar no pior, eu realmente estou. Mas eu preciso que você me ligue e me diga que eu estou me preocupando com nada. Eu preciso que você me diga que eu vou vê-lo em breve. Eu preciso que você me diga o que está acontecendo. Por favor".

Eu suspirei pesadamente, novamente olhando para o meu telefone desejando que ele tocasse. A raiva começou a diminuir dando lugar ao nervosismo e a preocupação que estava se tornando demasiadamente familiar. A semana passada estava começando a parecer inteiramente muito distante, mais como um sonho em vez de realidade. Certamente eu não poderia ter sonhado o fim de semana inteiro, certo? Eu caí para a frente, encostando no balcão da minha cozinha enquanto eu lutava contra o pânico repentino que correu através de mim.

_Não. __Não era assim. Ele disse que me amava. _

_Sim, e __então você dormiu com ele. _

_Mas, eu sei que ele me ama. Ele me ama. Eu sei disso. _

Meu telefone tocou na minha mão e eu não olhei, eu apenas sabia.

"Edward?" Eu me preocuparia mais tarde sobre como eu soei para ele.

"_Bella, por favor, não se preocupe. Me desculpe._" Eu senti como se eu pudesse finalmente respirar de novo, o pânico desvanecendo com o som de sua voz. Eu podia ouvir a sinceridade de suas desculpas e isso era suficiente.

"Sinto muito, Edward. Eu sei que não deveria, mas você disse que me ligaria, e então você não ligou." Virei-me para que minhas costas estivessem descansando contra a extremidade do balcão, caindo contra o alívio que senti apenas por simplesmente falar com ele.

"_Eu lamento, Bella. Eu não gosto que eu fiz você sentir-se chateada_." Eu balancei minha cabeça, ainda à espera da explicação. "_Mas eu disse que eu ligaria em breve. Lamento que você entendeu algo diferente do que eu quis dizer_." Eu sobressaltei ereta com suas palavras e a forma como o seu tom mudou. Se eu não soubesse melhor, eu teria pensado que ele parecia... aborrecido. "_Olha, eu não posso falar agora. Vou ligar pra você em breve. Lamento pelo mal-entendido". _

"Edward..." Minha voz cortou quando percebi que ele tinha desligado.

Levou um momento, talvez um fôlego ou dois, e então eu vi vermelho. Minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos e eu podia sentir lágrimas de raiva espetando, o que só me fez sentir mais raiva. Minha mente estava principalmente em branco com a minha raiva, presa em algum lugar em volta das palavras 'lamento pelo mal-entendido'." Mas, eventualmente, o calor ferveu e minha mente começou a correr sobre cada simples palavra que ele disse. Eu não gostei do que eu ouvi.

Eu não gostei do jeito que ele estava falando baixo comigo, como se eu estivesse errada de me preocupar com ele. A forma como ele estava formulando tudo de uma forma que colocava toda a culpa em mim, e que apenas não parecia certo. Como poderia ser minha culpa que eu tinha medo que ele estivesse se afastando de mim outra vez? Como poderia ser minha culpa por me preocupar com ele? Era culpa _dele_. Ele trouxe isso em si mesmo, tudo por causa de suas ações passadas. Eu não estava agindo irracionalmente. Eu não estava louca.

O jantar com Charlie foi apressado e eu me senti mal por ser uma companhia horrível, mas eu não conseguia superar o que quer que estivesse acontecendo com Edward. Charlie não perguntou, e eu não disse. Brevemente considerei trazer o assunto do trabalho, para ver se as coisas estavam sendo tão movimentadas como Edward afirmou , mas não o fiz. Parecia errado de alguma forma ir por trás de suas costas e verificá-lo. Embora eu realmente quisesse. Mas eu queria confiar em Edward. Não, eu _confiava_ em Edward. _Havia_ uma explicação lógica para o que estava acontecendo e eu só precisava ser paciente e esperá-lo para explicar as coisas para mim.

Segunda-feira de manhã, eu acordei com uma mensagem de texto de Edward prometendo-me que ele viria mais tarde com o jantar. Eu resisti à vontade de mandar de volta uma resposta rude perguntando uma hora exata para que eu não me equivocasse com sua definição de hoje a noite. Em vez disso, simplesmente respondi que eu estava esperando ansiosamente por isso, o que era na maior parte verdade. Eu estava ansiosa para tê-lo aqui em pessoa para que eu pudesse ver todas as coisas que ele tentou esconder no telefone. Eu poderia ver a expressão em seus olhos, o arquear de seus ombros, o puxar de seus lábios, todas as coisas que ele não poderia esconder de mim pessoalmente.

Lembrei-me que, apesar da minha raiva, eu precisava manter a mente aberta. Pelo menos ele estava vindo. Mas não haveria nenhuma maneira de eu passar a noite sem expressar a minha raiva de alguma forma, eu só esperava que eu fosse madura o suficiente para lidar com isso com calma. Eu queria respostas. Senti que eu tinha o direito de respostas. E eu não sei se seria capaz de manter a calma se ele tentasse manter as coisas afastadas de mim novamente. Era enlouquecedor pensar que depois de tudo o que nós passamos, depois de todas as confissões, que estávamos de volta a este ponto. Era o suficiente para me deixar louca.

Eu ouvi a porta ser aberta algum tempo depois que eu limpei a cozinha pela terceira vez hoje e algum tempo antes que eu estivesse prestes a agachar-me para limpar pela quarta vez. Senti meu corpo tremer sabendo que ele estava tão perto e amaldiçoei a reação do meu corpo. Eu estava com raiva, maldição. Eu tinha que lembrar-me disso. Eu não podia deixar minha necessidade física por ele controlar as coisas. Mas quando ele entrou na cozinha carregando os sacos de comida pronta do meu restaurante chinês favorito, senti minha determinação desmoronar muito ligeiramente. _Não. Eu estou com raiva. Eu estou com raiva. Eu estou com raiva._

Não demorou muito para Edward pegar a expressão no meu rosto, a expressão que eu tive que trabalhar para manter no lugar quando capturei sua aparência lindamente despenteada.

"Bella, por favor. Eu não quero brigar." Foi então que eu registrei a exaustão que ele também usava. Ele estava além de desgrenhado, estava uma bagunça. As bolsas sob seus olhos, a barba por fazer ao longo de sua mandíbula, o arquear em seus ombros, tudo contava a história de um homem que não dormia há dias.

A culpa assumiu afastando a minha raiva. "Edward, o que está acontecendo? Você parece horrível".

Ele parou de descarregar os alimentos dos sacos, seus ombros tensos. "Eu disse a você, o trabalho".

Trinquei meus dentes juntos, engolindo a dor que senti com o seu tom áspero. Eu não estava nem perto de satisfeita com sua resposta, mas eu não tinha absolutamente nenhum desejo de continuar a conversa se ele ia ser tão difícil. E então o ressentimento assumiu. Eu não queria ele aqui só para me agradar, especialmente quando estava tão claro que ele realmente não queria estar aqui. Isso não era _nós_, não mais.

"Edward, eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas eu não vou deixar você falar assim comigo. Você sabe que eu estou preocupada porque eu te amo." Sua cabeça caiu para frente, mas a tensão não deixou seu corpo, se era alguma coisa, ficou pior. Ele não disse nada, alimentando a minha compulsão de dizer mais.

"Eu simplesmente não posso deixar de sentir que algo está errado. Esta semana, esta semana não fomos _nós_. E no último fim de semana, em Seattle, quero dizer, foi perfeito, e agora - agora eu mal posso conseguir que você fale comigo? Eu apenas não entendo, Edward. Eu não entendo. Eu pensei - eu pensei que você, e nós, quero dizer..." Foi só no momento em que o pensamento veio à superfície que eu pude senti-lo e o sentimento doentio que veio com ele. "Eu fiz algo _errado_?"

Imediatamente ele estava me abraçando e eu tive que engolir o choro. "Por favor, não pense isso, Bella. Você não poderia estar mais longe da verdade. Por favor, acredite em mim. Você não fez nada _errado_." Ele praticamente rosnou a palavra e havia um corte em sua voz que eu não ouvia há muito tempo. "Eu sinto muito, Bella. Eu te amo." Eu queria regozijar-me com as palavras, mas a dor em sua voz tensa era qualquer coisa, menos reconfortante.

Eu não me permiti pensar na tensão em sua voz para analisar por que ela estava lá. Não esta noite. De repente, eu não estava mais com fome. Tudo que eu podia sentir era a necessidade sufocante de apenas estar com Edward agora.

"Edward, eu não estou com muita fome. Será que você..." Eu odiava que eu mesma tivesse que perguntar agora, "Você vem para a cama comigo? Ficará esta noite?"

A única resposta que eu consegui foi um aceno de cabeça seguido de um beijo no topo da minha cabeça antes de nós dois tirarmos a comida que ele tinha trazido. Ela ainda estaria lá na manhã seguinte.

Havia um peso incômodo me puxando a cada passo enquanto caminhávamos de volta para meu quarto. Edward tentou um sorriso enquanto se sentava na minha cama, reduzido à sua camiseta e boxer, mas o sorriso não alcançou seus olhos. Eu fingia não ver isso, ver a decepção, enquanto eu subia ao lado dele. Eu curvei-me contra o seu lado como eu tinha feito inúmeras vezes antes, fingindo não sentir a diferença.

"Eu tenho um turno cedo, então eu provavelmente terei ido embora quando você acordar." Balancei a cabeça contra seu peito, sua afirmação mais parecia como uma reflexão tardia. Eu fingi que eu já não soubesse que ele iria embora na manhã seguinte. Eu fingi que não conseguia sentir a urgência de seu toque enquanto ele me segurava um pouco demasiadamente firme. Ele cantarolou baixo, uma nova melodia, uma que eu não tinha ouvido-o falar antes e eu fingia que era uma melodia calma. Contra todas as probabilidades, eu adormeci.

E assim como ele prometeu, ele tinha ido embora quando eu acordei. Não havia bilhete.

Eu empurrei de lado tudo o que meus instintos me disseram. Eu empurrei de lado a preocupação, o medo e disse a mim mesma que eu não precisava de um bilhete. Mesmo considerando o que quer que fosse aquilo que Edward estivesse passando, ele tranqüilizou-me que ele me amava na noite passada. Ele me segurou. Ele passou a noite mesmo que ele tivesse que sair mais cedo.

Ainda assim, eu decidi que eu queria deixar-lhe um bilhete. Eu sabia que ele disse que tinha trabalho, assim, em vez de ligar para ele e soar desesperada como eu estava antes, eu decidi enviar-lhe uma mensagem de texto. Eu disse a ele que eu sentia falta dele e perguntei se eu conseguiria vê-lo esta noite. Eu só queria saber de uma forma ou de outra. Eu não queria elevar minhas esperanças se ele não seria capaz de me ver. E eu não queria parecer pegajosa, então eu achei que seria melhor se eu apenas perguntasse quais eram seus planos em vez de pedir-lhe para ficar comigo. Baseado em sua aparição na noite passada, o que quer que fosse que o mantinha longe de mim, não era eu, tinha que ter sido um trabalho ou qualquer outra coisa. Ele me amava.

Algum tempo depois de tomar banho e o café da manhã, ele respondeu.

**Eu acho que não****. Desculpe. Sinto sua falta também. **

Eu disse a mim mesma que era apenas decepção que eu sentia. Haveria sempre o amanhã. Apenas, não seria esta noite. Eu fiz uma careta para o meu apartamento calmo e vazio, como se fosse a culpa para o meu tédio e desilusão. Mas não demorou muito para que eu me sentisse inquieta em minha própria pele.

Desta vez eu não liguei. Eu apenas deixei meu apartamento e dirigi. Eu sorri apesar de mim mesma quando vi o jipe de Emmett estacionado ao lado do conversível vermelho de Rosalie. Do lado de fora, o bar parecia que estava aberto e pronto para funcionar. E enquanto eu timidamente me deixava na porta da frente, eu observava com admiração todo o trabalho que ela tinha posto dentro desse lugar. Assim como ela tinha prometido, o bar tinha uma sensação clássica para sentir. Artefatos e imagens de carros clássicos e objetos revestindo as paredes e o teto sem ser brega. Parecia relaxante e convidativo e eu poderia facilmente ver as pessoas de Forks caindo para uma bebida no final de um longo dia. Eu mal conhecia Rosalie, mas pelo que eu conhecia e o que eu podia ver, eu tinha um grande respeito por ela.

Eu chamei, vendo como minha entrada tinha aparentemente passado despercebida a princípio. "Em? Rosalie? É Bella".

Ouvi um pouco de agitação por trás do bar e corei um novo tom de vermelho quando Emmett bateu seu torso nu por cima do balcão do bar. Ele sorriu abertamente para mim, completamente sem arrependimento enquanto Rosalie espreitou sua cabeça para cima ao lado dele, ainda alisando o cabelo dela.

"Bells! Como vai?" Emmett se inclinou para se levantar completamente e desviei meus olhos e rezei para que ele estivesse pelo menos de boxer. "Não fique assim. Eu estou decente. Bom, mais do que decente se você me perguntar. Mas eu sei que você só tem olhos para o Eddie".

Consegui uma risada fraca com a sua provocação enquanto eu fracassei na minha tentativa de ignorar a pontada irracional que senti quando ele mencionou Edward.

"Emmett, deixe a coitada sozinha. Bella." Eu relutantemente olhei para cima, satisfeita por ver que Rosalie estava completamente vestida e Emmett de jeans. "Desculpe se fizemos você se sentir desconfortável. Isso realmente é mais inocente do que parece".

Consegui um sorriso enquanto eu me movia para o bar. "Ha! Sim, _desta_ vez." Meu sorriso realmente pareceu real por um momento com a piada de Emmett e a maneira que Rosalie revirou seus olhos para ele.

Enquanto eu me sentava sem jeito em um banquinho no bar, eu me vi desejando que eu passasse mais tempo com Emmett e Rosalie. Eu sabia muito pouco sobre seu relacionamento e quem Rosalie realmente era. Pelas minhas limitadas interações com ela, eu sabia que havia muito mais dela, tanto mais que ela guardava para si mesma. Não me incomodava que nós não éramos próximas e, em uma maneira, eu a respeitava mais por não sair do seu caminho para impressionar aqueles ao seu redor. Ela era claramente um indivíduo forte e, talvez, de alguma forma eu invejava essa força.

"Você gostaria de ser meu primeiro cliente?" Rosalie sorriu, "O que eu posso pegar para você?"

A tarde e o começo da noite com Rosalie e Emmett foi fácil, uma ótima distração. Vi um lado de Emmett que eu nunca tinha visto antes, e eu não estava me referindo à sua incrível construção muscular. Rosalie trazia uma ternura em Emmett que não se vê normalmente, ou isso, ou simplesmente não tinha estado lá antes. Debaixo de todas as provocações e seu conforto com demonstrações públicas de afeto, era impossível ignorar a ferocidade com que claramente eles se amavam. Perguntei-me quando isso tinha sido estabelecidos e o que tinha trazido a isso.

"Então, Rosalie, você está nervosa sobre a sua abertura na sexta-feira?" Nós acabamos voltando ao meu apartamento, onde eu estava dando os últimos retoques no jantar.

"Não, não realmente. Estou animada." Fiquei impressionado com sua atitude calma. Eu estaria uma confusão de nervos.

"Mentirosa." Eu ri na parte de trás da minha mão quando Rosalie deu um tapa no braço de Emmett, o constrangimento em seu rosto. "Ai, Rose! Não a ouça, Bella. Ela pode parecer toda calma agora, mas é tudo encenação".

Rosalie protestou fracamente por alguns momentos antes de cair contra o lado de Emmet. "Oh, está bem! Eu desisto. Sim, eu estou nervosa." Emmett sorriu triunfantemente para Rosalie, o que ela pareceu não apreciar. "Cale a boca, seu grande idiota".

"Ahhh, vamos lá. Você sabe que eu prefiro _amável_ grande idiota." Tanto eu como Rosalie rimos, Rosalie revirando seus olhos divertidamente enquanto colocava um doce beijo na bochecha de Emmett.

Sozinha novamente, peguei meu telefone para enviar outra mensagem de texto para Edward. Eu resisti à vontade de perguntar quando eu iria vê-lo novamente, ou quando eu ia ouvi-lo novamente. Eu sabia que ele me ligaria eventualmente, ou, melhor ainda, apareceria em meu apartamento. Eu afastei a sensação persistente que tinha estado me assolando todo o dia e simplesmente lembrei a ele que eu o amava e sentia falta dele. Enquanto eu estava deitada na cama tentando ignorar o peso estranho que eu sentia no meu estômago, eu mentalmente me repreendi por não pensar em perguntar a Emmett sobre Edward. Mas quando eu joguei fora o cenário na minha mente, eu me esbofeteei mentalmente por até mesmo pensar em verificar Edward assim, em primeiro lugar. Onde estava a minha confiança? Ele me amava.

O dia seguinte não foi melhor. Para cada três mensagens de texto que enviei para ele, eu tinha apenas uma em troca. Eu quase enviei uma mensagem de texto para Alice na quarta-feira, mas parei-me no último minuto. Eu não poderia induzir-me a entrar em pânico sobre ela, puxando-a para longe de sua euforia de estar recentemente noiva de Jasper. Eu peguei-me reexaminando cada idéia que eu tive dele na semana passada, verificando minha memória para qualquer coisa que eu poderia ter perdido para explicar a mudança súbita e dramática no seu comportamento. Na manhã de sexta-feira eu tinha perdido a minha capacidade de afastar os meus sentimentos, eu tinha perdido a vontade de lutar contra a horrível realização de que Edward estava se afastando de mim.

Enviei-lhe ainda outra mensagem de texto, pedindo-lhe que confirmasse o fato de que estaríamos presentes durante a inauguração do bar de Rosalie juntos. Desta vez eu não podia ignorar a dor, vergonha e raiva que queimavam a minha pele enquanto eu me dirigi ao bar sozinha. O bar parecia estar muito lotado e eu estava feliz por Rosalie. Não demorou muito para eu encontrar meus amigos no meio da multidão, todos sorrindo e gargalhando em uma mesa grande. Alice foi a primeira a me ver e ansiosamente acenou para mim.

"Bella!" Eu esperava que meu sorriso fosse real o suficiente quando ela saltou do colo de Jasper para me abraçar. "Eu senti saudade de você! Como você está? Como estão as _coisas_?" Ela mexeu suas sobrancelhas sugestivamente e eu senti meu rosto cair imediatamente. "Bella?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, irritada comigo mesmo por deixar a minha dor aparecer. "Eu estou bem, Alice. Tudo está bem. Além disso, é sobre você que eu quero ouvir falar!" Eu mordi de volta a súbita vontade de chorar e tentei sorrir de forma convincente enquanto cerrava meu maxilar para segurar as lágrimas.

Ela me olhou por um longo momento enquanto eu implorava silenciosamente para ela, _não aqui, não agora, por favor_. Ela me deu um breve aceno de cabeça e eu não pude me impedir de abraçá-la. Para qualquer um nos observando, não parecia ser nada além de uma saudação amigável. Mas quando eu sussurrei um agradecimento estrangulado, fazendo com que ela me apertasse um pouco mais apertado, eu sabia que ela entendia.

De volta à mesa, Alice manteve a conversa longe de mim e longe de Edward. Mas em algum momento isso ficou demais. Eu podia sentir as paredes de calma em ruínas em volta de mim e eu sabia que não poderia ficar e permanecer mentalmente sã por mais tempo. Não foi até que eu estava desejando a todos uma boa noite que eu percebi que eu não tinha enganado ninguém, ninguém perguntou por que eu estava indo embora mais cedo.

Eu verifiquei o meu telefone para ver se por alguma casualidade eu tinha perdido uma ligação, ou alguma mensagem de Edward e eu não estava surpresa por não encontrar nenhuma. Sentei-me na minha picape tentando desesperadamente forçar a minha mente para pensar logicamente e não emocionalmente. Tinha que _haver_ alguma explicação lógica para o por que de Edward estar tão distante, e eu só precisava descobrir o que era aquilo. Nós chegamos longe demais para eu simplesmente sentar e deixar que ele se afaste de mim novamente. O que quer que fosse isso o que tinha distanciando Edward de mim, poderíamos trabalhar nisso. Nós nos amávamos. Nós poderíamos passar através disso.

Eu dirigi passando reto por meu apartamento e fui direto para o dele. Juntei minha coragem assim que localizei sua viatura no estacionamento, resolvida a confrontá-lo e fazer o que fosse necessário para trabalhar com as coisas. Parte de mim esperava que fosse algo tão estúpido como ele ter caído adormecido. Mas quando eu estava parada na frente de sua porta perguntando-me se eu precisava bater ou se eu poderia simplesmente entrar como eu tinha feito tantas vezes antes, eu sabia que não era algo pequeno e simples.

Acabei batendo silenciosamente na porta e, quando eu não ouvi nada, me permiti entrar. Permaneci em silêncio enquanto fechava a porta atrás de mim, prestando atenção para ouvir qualquer sinal de vida. Eu poderia claramente perceber o som distinto do chuveiro ligado e decidi seguir na direção do quarto de Edward. Assim que estendi a mão para abrir sua porta, senti um alívio, pensando que talvez ele estivesse apenas atrasado se preparando para juntar-se a mim. Mas esse processo de pensamento veio a uma parada abrupta quando a porta se abriu e eu pude ver o interior do seu quarto.

_Loira. _

_Não. _

_Oh, meu Deus. _

Eu não ouvi a água sendo desligada. Eu não ouvi a porta do banheiro sendo aberta. Tudo o que eu sabia era que havia uma mulher na cama de Edward, dormindo debaixo de seu cabelo loiro.

Eu não conseguia me mover, não conseguia respirar, não conseguia piscar. E então ele estava ali, uma toalha enrolada descuidadamente baixa em torno de seus quadris. Hesitei, mas quando eu finalmente consegui trazer meus olhos aos dele, o que eu vi provavelmente me assombraria para o resto da minha vida.

Ele não era mais o _meu_ Edward.

Seus olhos eram frios e duros, implacáveis, olhando para mim como se eu fosse a única culpada.

Eu senti meus joelhos cedendo enquanto eu segurava o batente da porta em um esforço para ficar em pé. E isso foi quando eu vi a tatuagem no braço dela e eu soube...

_Lauren._

Eu trouxe a minha mão para cobrir a minha boca e o soluço estrangulado que eu estava fraca demais para segurar. Sentindo a vontade de vomitar, eu me virei e tropecei para a porta da frente. Fiz isso todo o caminho para a minha picape antes que eu começasse a chorar tremendo e eu tive que parar de me mover.

_Não. _

_Ele me amava! Ele me disse que me amava! _

_Não. _

_Por quê? _

"Bella?" Eu recuei para longe dele quando ele tentou agarrar meu braço.

"Fique. Longe. De. Mim." Eu estava quebrada ao meio, curvada na cintura, minha testa contra o metal frio da porta da minha picape.

Eu não sei como, mas eu de alguma forma fiz meu caminho para dentro da minha picape e então ele tinha ido embora. Mas a dor... essa me seguiu.

Em um borrão de lágrimas, eu estava de volta ao meu apartamento, sozinha. Caminhei diretamente para o meu banheiro e me ajoelhei em frente ao vaso sanitário e chorei tremendo até que eu estava fraca demais para sentar-me ereta por mais tempo. Eu enrolei-me em mim mesma no chão de azulejo frio e encarei sem ver, sem piscar, para nada em particular. Eu trouxe meus joelhos até meu peito, meus braços envolvendo em torno de minhas pernas.

_Era tudo uma mentira._

Houve sons... batendo... à distância, mas eu não me importei.

_Era tudo uma mentira_.

"Bella? Oh meu Deus! Bella!"

_Alice? _

"Jasper! Ajude!"

_Jasper? Como eles chegaram aqui?_

"Bella? Você pode me ouvir?"

_Dedos no meu pulso... não são dele... não mais._

"Bella? Eu preciso que você pisque, aperte a minha mão, apenas alguma coisa para me dizer que você pode me ouvir." Pisquei uma vez antes de fechar meus olhos, só assim eles me deixariam sozinha. "Alice, você pode pegar um copo de água?"

E então eu não estava mais no chão. Eu estava em minha cama, mãos desconhecidas correndo através do meu cabelo, tirando meus sapatos e aconchegando-me debaixo dos lençóis.

Nada disso ajudou.

Um pequeno corpo enrolou-se ao meu lado..._ muito pequeno._

"Jasper"?

_Apenas me deixe sozinha... por favor._

"Ela vai ficar bem, Alice. Não há nada _fisicamente_ errado com ela".

"Eu vou ficar com ela".

_Não. Não faça isso._

_"_Eu sei".

_Por favor__... _

"Shh, Bella. Eu tenho você".

_Não..._

E isso foi tudo o que eu tinha para quebrar-me completamente em pedaços e eu não queria ser colocada junto.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ OMG, OMG, OMG! Estou sem palavras aqui... por que será que Edward fez isso? Justo agora que as coisas pareciam tão em paz... Sofrendo com essa fic aqui, OMG! Eu tô realmente sem palavras... Obrigada por todas as reviews, continuem deixando, sempre! Bjs...__** Ju**_


	32. Destruído

**Capítulo 32 ****– Destruído**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

"_O tempo passa. Mesmo quando isso parece impossível... Passa de modo inconstante, com guinadas estranhas e calmarias arrastadas, mas passa. __Até para mim."_

_(Lua Nova, pg. 73) _

Rotina, essa era a minha vida agora.

Eu dei-me aquele dia, 24 horas, para chorar. Alice ficou comigo, mas quando eu estava chorando isso significava que eu também estava sendo abraçada e confortada. Eu nunca contei a Alice ou a ninguém o que aconteceu. Eu simplesmente declarei que estava acabado e que era tudo que eu estava disposta a discutir. Após isso eu não deixei ninguém me ver chorar, pensando que, se eles não vissem, eles não saberiam quão completamente destruída eu estava por dentro.

Mas, é claro que eles sabiam. Como poderiam não saber? Eu não era mais eu mesma. Não, talvez isso não fosse verdade. Talvez, mais precisamente, eu estava de volta a ser eu mesma depois de ter me enganado pensando que eu era outra coisa. Sim, isso parecia mais certo. Afinal, quando eu pensava de volta nos últimos meses, a mulher que eu via de pé ao lado de Edward, beijando Edward, ela era cheia de vida. Agora, eu estava de volta àquela Bella que desceu do avião em agosto. Eu estava de volta a ser a pessoa pequena e insignificante que eu sempre fui.

Eu estava de volta a acordar, ir trabalhar, voltar para casa para escrever e corrigir, deitar na cama por oito horas, às vezes dormindo, mas principalmente chorando, e então o ciclo começaria tudo de novo. Levou-me apenas uma semana para me lembrar como sorrir, bem, como emplastrar um sorriso falso para que eu pudesse passar como normal. Alice e Emmett mantiveram sua distância de mim, conforme o meu pedido. Eu não poderia lidar com o olhar nos olhos deles, a pena. Sim, eu sabia que eu era patética, mas eu não precisava deles para me lembrar desse fato.

Aquele primeiro domingo eu me recusei a agir de forma diferente e fiz o jantar para Charlie como sempre. Claro que ele sabia que algo estava errado, ele era um policial, depois de tudo.

_"Eu estou bem, pai__. Apenas... Edward e eu decidimos parar de nos ver". _

_"Oh, uh, __alguma coisa sobre a qual você queira conversar?" _

_"Não, eu __ficarei bem. Isso foi... uma decisão mútua". _

Se ele disse alguma coisa depois disso, eu não o ouvi. O sangue pulsando em meus ouvidos com a mentira bloqueou todos os outros sons. Eu tive que me desculpar e ir até o banheiro, sem saber se eu apenas senti que poderia estar doente, ou se era uma preocupação válida. Eu precisava, pelo menos, do momento para morder o interior da minha bochecha para parar minhas lágrimas e um outro momento para esconder as provas.

Por um tempo, eu me preocupei que o jantar com Charlie seria uma rotina que eu não conseguiria acompanhar, mas de alguma forma eu consegui. Cada semana ficou mais fácil. Assim como a escola. Assim como correr de Lauren. Assim como não ver Edward. De alguma forma, eu consegui.

Era melhor quando eu não pensava sobre isso, quando eu não pensava sobre ele. As únicas vezes em que eu realmente não podia me impedir de lembrar eram durante a noite. Deitada na cama, sentindo o espaço vazio ao meu lado, meu cérebro me torturava. De olhos fechados ou abertos, eu veria tudo. Eu veria flashes de Edward se movendo em cima de mim quando nós fizemos amor, ou melhor, como ele me usou. Eu seria confrontada com a memória de Lauren em sua cama. Pior, minha mente distorcida era capaz de evocar a imagem dos dois... juntos... em sua cama, enquanto eu era obrigada a assistir contra a minha vontade.

Se eu quisesse ser honesta comigo mesma, era quase tão ruim como quando minha mãe morreu. E quando o meu estado de privação de sono começou a afetar meu trabalho, eu discretamente fiz uma viagem à mercearia e comprei alguns incentivadores do sono. No entanto, eu não consegui uma receita. Isso exigiria uma consulta médica e eu não queria que ninguém soubesse. Isto era minha culpa, meu problema com o qual lidar. Eu trouxe isto sobre mim e eu seria a única a sofrer as conseqüências. Eu era uma adulta agora. Eu poderia limpar a minha própria bagunça.

Mas, mesmo com o sono falso, mesmo com o cobertor trôpego que eu consegui envolver em torno de mim, os pensamentos e as imagens eram inevitáveis. Pensamentos de quão grande idiota eu fui. Ele nunca veio atrás de mim, nunca tentou se explicar e eu não daria a ele a satisfação de rastejar de volta para ele. Entre não saber a verdadeira razão pela qual Edward me traiu e ouvi-lo dizer-me que eu servi o meu propósito e agora ele tinha terminado comigo, eu preferia a primeira opção. Pelo menos desse jeito eu tinha a opção de poder dizer a mim mesma toda a mentira que eu queria. Inferno, eu poderia até dizer-me que Edward realmente me amava e que isso foi apenas um erro.

Mas permitindo-me acreditar que Edward realmente me amava era uma espada de dois gumes. De um lado das coisas, era reconfortante saber que eu não tinha imaginado tudo, que eu não tinha imaginado o amor que eu vi nos olhos dele e senti em seu toque. Mas se ele me amava, também significava que isso não era suficiente, que o meu amor por ele não era suficiente, que _eu_ não era suficiente. A montanha-russa mental que eu pulava em cada vez que eu deixava meus pensamentos dirigem para o meu tempo com Edward geralmente resultava em eu chorando e dormindo no chão do banheiro depois de estar debruçada sobre o vaso sanitário.

Houve momentos em que eu só queria que a dor parasse, mais do que eu quis admitir. Mas eu me recusei. Eu me recusei a ser como minha mãe. Talvez um dos dias mais negros que eu tive de suportar nos últimos dois meses foi o dia em que recebi uma cópia avançada do meu livro. Foi estabelecido para chegar às lojas na primeira semana de julho e era o meu trabalho aprovar todas as ilustrações da capa e da prova final antes que eles começassem a produção em massa. Deveria ter sido um dia incrível. Deveria ter sido o dia em que eu ligaria para todo mundo que eu conhecia e os convidaria para comemorar. Como foi, eu mal resisti ao desejo de queimar o livro. Era um lembrete cruel de quem eu era agora, de quem eu sempre fui e que eu sempre seria. Invisível.

Isso era então e isso era agora. Agora eu redescobri o valor de ser invisível. A primavera estava aquecendo o seu caminho para o verão enquanto a escola se preparava para a formatura. Eu estava confortavelmente congelada na minha rotina e planejava ficar desse jeito. Eu já não vacilava quando eu via Lauren. Eu não ficava com raiva quando James gritava ou se descontrolava. Eu não andava na direção oposta quando via Emmett ou Alice na escola. Tudo voltou ao que era antes de Edward levar-me a Port Angeles, antes de ele entrar no meu apartamento, antes de ele ter me levado a acreditar que eu era algo mais. As coisas estavam de volta ao caminho que sempre deveriam ter estado.

"Srta. Swan!" Eu suspirei, sabendo exatamente por que ele estava aqui, resignada com o argumento unilateral que era inevitável. "Parece haver um problema com minha nota!"

"E que problema seria esse?" Eu nem sequer olhava para mais nada. Não havia nenhum ponto. James tinha falhado na minha turma e não seria aprovado para a formatura.

Alice e eu tínhamos tentado várias vezes discutir o assunto com os pais de James, mas nunca recebemos qualquer resposta. O diretor Perkins estava bem ciente da situação e eu sabia que ele me daria apoio se o problema fosse um desafio. Eu apenas tinha que fazer meu trabalho e sentar aqui e ouvir James queixar-se por poucos minutos. Amanhã seria o último dia de escola e, com alguma sorte, James se inscreveria para uma turma de verão para conseguir os créditos que ele precisava e ele seria capaz de se mudar para a faculdade no outono.

"Você me reprovou!"

"Lamento que você se sente assim, James," eu suspirei, "mas eu não fiz nada do tipo. Esta é a nota que você ganhou este ano. Foi-lhe dado vários avisos que, se o seu trabalho não melhorasse, isso seria o resultado final".

"Mas eu não POSSO reprovar! NÃO POSSO!" O reflexo me fez olhar para cima e observar enquanto James caminhava de um lado para o outro inquietantemente através da sala de aula. "Você não entende! Eu não posso falhar!"

Foi a minha vez de sentir pena por uma vez. Às vezes era fácil esquecer que por trás de todas as atitudes e comportamento horrível, James era apenas um adolescente normal. "Eu _sinto_ muito, James. Mas, neste momento, nada pode ser feito. Sua melhor aposta é a de fazer o curso durante o verão para que você não tenha que repetir o último ano inteiro".

Ele não disse nada para mim depois disso. Ele apenas continuou andando de um lado para o outro e murmurando consigo mesmo por alguns minutos antes de sair da sala de aula. Eu não gostava do fato de que ele tinha reprovado na minha turma, mas eu tinha feito tudo o que pude para tentar incentivá-lo a fazer o trabalho que eu tinha atribuído, sem sucesso. Ele rejeitou oportunidade após oportunidade. Havia tanta coisa que eu simplesmente poderia fazer sem fazer algo com o qual eu não estivesse eticamente confortável. Não obstante, eu tive a certeza de informar tanto o Sr. Perkins como Alice do incidente antes de me dirigir para casa naquele dia.

"Bella, espere." Alice sempre tinha o melhor momento, pegando-me exatamente antes de eu abrir a porta da minha picape.

"O que houve, Alice?" Eu ficava ainda mais confortável vendo Alice em apenas uma configuração profissional, mas eu também aprendi que ela não me deixaria evitá-la fora do trabalho. Nós duas tínhamos começado realmente bem em fingir que estava tudo bem e, felizmente, a aproximação do seu casamento era a distração perfeita. Também havia se tornado uma regra tácita que nós não falávamos sobre Edward.

Ela sorriu brilhantemente quando chegou a mim. "Desculpe, eu tentei encontrá-la antes, mas eu não queria falar na frente de Perkins".

Eu balancei minha cabeça com um pequeno sorriso, "Eu entendo. Ouça, eu apenas vou parar na mercearia para pegar coisas para o jantar. Que tal você vir para jantar, digamos, em torno de... cinco horas? Então podemos conversar".

Eu me senti segura em convidar Alice, confiante de que ela queria discutir detalhes do casamento e que por isso ela não quis dizer nada na frente do Sr. Perkins. Eu tinha encontrado com Alice antes e ela se juntava a Charlie e eu para o jantar no domingo, aqui e ali. Foi importante para mim não perder sua amizade por causa de como eu perdi Edward. Demorou um pouco, mas eu estava finalmente em um lugar onde eu não pensava nele toda vez que eu olhava para ela.

Como prometido, Alice estava na minha porta às cinco. Pequenas conversas foram a nossa companheira enquanto eu dava os últimos retoques no jantar. Não foi até que tínhamos começado a nossa refeição que ela começou a puxar para fora as grandes armas e toda a conversa de acessórios e ensaios.

"Oh, Bella! Eu sei que você vai adorar os vestidos que eu escolhi para você e Rose. A prova do vestido é na próxima semana e eu gostaria de torná-la um fim de semana inteiro de garotas em Seattle!" Minha mão congelou pelo menor dos momentos, mas, é claro que ela notou. "Oh, Bella, me desculpe. Eu não pensei que-"

"Alice, pare." Eu vacilei com o meu tom não intencionalmente áspero. "Eu sinto muito, é só... um fim de semana de garotas em Seattle soa bem. Você não precisa mais se preocupar. Eu estou bem".

É claro que eu não estava realmente bem. Alguém que estava completamente bem com o seu ex-namorado não vacilaria com a simples menção de uma cidade porque essa era a última lembrança feliz que eles tinham. Alguém que estava bem não repreendia sua amiga por expressar sua preocupação.

"Você está certa e eu concordo. Eu acho que o fim de semana vai ser muito divertido. Eu não quero uma festa de despedida de solteira ou algo assim. E eu gosto da idéia de ficar longe de tudo por um tempo." Eu suspirei de alívio. Um dia eu seria capaz de agradecer a Alice por tudo, por colocar-se comigo quando eu mal conseguia me suportar.

Alice e Jasper tinham optado por um casamento pequeno. Eu admito que fiquei um pouco surpresa. De alguma forma eu tinha imaginado que Alice queria um enorme casamento em algum local exótico. Mas quanto mais eu pensava nisso, mais fazia sentido. Ela ainda conseguiu exagerar sobre todas as coisas de costume, flores, bolo, vestidos e a lista de convidados. Notei que ela realmente não me incluiu em grande parte do planejamento do casamento e, enquanto parte de mim estava aliviada, parte de mim também se perguntava se eu não fui excluída por Alice sentir-se culpada.

"Bella..." Alice hesitou em frente à porta, remexendo com suas chaves e olhando para seus pés. "Eu sei que não devo dizer nada, mas, sobre Edward-"

"Você está certa. Então, não vamos entrar nisso, ok?" Senti o calor subir à minha cara com a minha raiva.

"Bella, por favor, não fique com raiva. Eu só - eu sei que isso não tem sido fácil".

"Alice, por favor, pare".

"Eu apenas não entendo o que aconteceu".

"Alice..."

"Vocês dois estão extremamente infelizes".

"Não..."

"Quero dizer, você tem falado com ele ultimamente?"

"Alice. Pare." Eu não tinha certeza se foi o volume ou o tom da minha voz que finalmente conseguiu que ela parasse, mas eu não me importei.

"Não, Bella. Eu não vou parar!" Eu falhei miseravelmente em esconder a minha surpresa quando seu tom correspondeu ao meu. "Isso é ridículo! Isso não é normal. Isso não está certo. Eu me recuso a acreditar que vocês simplesmente deixaram de se amar. Depois de tudo que vocês passaram... Eu deixei você se afundar por meses! Meses, Bella! Eu pensei que talvez, talvez se eu lhe desse o espaço que você precisava, você finalmente me diria o que aconteceu. Bella, eu mal reconheço você nesses dias. O que aconteceu?"

Fiquei parada e chocada por cerca de 30 segundos antes de eu sentir a raiva sair toda pela minha pele. Eu chupei em uma respiração muito necessária de ar em uma tentativa fracassada de compostura. Eu disse a mim mesma que ela estava apenas sendo uma amiga preocupada, que isso tudo vinha de um bom lugar. Eu tinha de encontrar o bem no que ela disse, ou eu perderia completamente meu temperamento.

"Alice, enquanto eu aprecio sua preocupação, você está completamente passando dos limites".

"Não, Bella. Eu não vou deixar você me empurrar para longe. Diga-me o que aconteceu." A preocupação em seu rosto estava em flagrante contradição com a sua postura determinada.

"Não é da sua conta, Alice. Apenas deixe isso sozinho." _Por favor, apenas vá embora._

"O inferno que não é! Você é minha amiga, Bella. Eu me importo com você. Você _e_ Edward. E eu não vou apenas sentar e ver vocês dois sofrerem por mais tempo, não se há alguma coisa que vocês podem fazer sobre isso." Ela cometeu o erro de dar um passo em frente, para mais perto de mim, e isso provocou alguma coisa dentro de mim que eu não sabia que eu era capaz.

"Apenas cale a boca! Cale a boca! Você não sabe de nada! Não importa o que aconteceu. Está acabado, ok? Está acabado! Nada disso importa mais! Apenas vá embora!" Senti as palavras queimando na parte de trás da minha garganta, o segredo que eu tinha mantido durante meses. De alguma maneira torcida eu não conseguia fazer-me dizer a ninguém o que Edward havia feito.

"Bella, por favor, eu sinto muito".

"Não, você não sente! Eu conheço você, Alice. Você não está arrependida de tudo o que você trouxe à tona. Você simplesmente não conseguiu manter sua boca fechada, não é? Todo esse tempo você incentivou as coisas entre nós, você sempre esteve lá me incentivando, mas você sabia, não é? Você sabia que isso terminaria assim!"

"Terminaria como o que, Bella? Eu não entendo".

"É claro que não. E por que deveria? Sua vida é perfeita agora. Você tem Jasper".

"Bella, isso não é justo e você sabe disso".

"O quê? Você pode se meter na minha vida, mas eu não posso sequer mencionar a sua? Como é que isso deveria funcionar?"

O silêncio que se seguiu parecia errado, de alguma forma. Levei um tempo para perceber que Alice voltou a olhar para baixo para seus pés e a brincar com suas chaves. Foi só então que percebi o quão forte eu estava respirando, como se eu tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona. Alice olhou para cima, em seguida, e antes que eu pudesse processar a quantidade de dor no seu rosto, ela tinha ido embora.

Eu não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei lá olhando para a porta fechada. No momento que eu peguei minha respiração e senti o calor desvanecer-se, eu estava de repente exausta. Eu nem sequer olhei para a mesa ou a cozinha quando eu fiz meu caminho para o meu quarto. Mas eu estava no banho quando a realidade me alcançou. Foi só então que eu comecei a realmente ouvir o que Alice tinha dito. Foi só então que eu percebi que sua preocupação não era só comigo. Ela o mencionou, Edward.

Ela insinuou o fato de que eu não era a única sofrendo e eu não conseguia desacelerar meu cérebro o suficiente para compreender plenamente como eu me sentia sobre esse conhecimento. Não fazia sentido para ele também estar infeliz. O que ele tinha para estar infeliz? Ele seguiu em frente. Ele me afastou. Ele me deixou sozinha. Por mais que eu não pudesse suportar a idéia de Edward sofrendo de qualquer maneira, eu não conseguia conciliar o que Alice disse com o que eu sabia no meu coração. Eu não era nada para Edward, não mais. O que quer que eu tenha sido para ele, uma experiência, alguém para se apoiar durante um momento difícil em sua vida, nada disso importava mais.

Já sentindo as lágrimas escapando dos cantos dos meus olhos, eu decidi pular o colapso emocional que eu sabia que estava chegando e engoli as pílulas que eu sabia que me deixariam inconsciente em menos de 20 minutos. Eu era fraca. Eu não queria mais chorar. Eu não queria sentir a culpa. Eu só queria dormir e esquecer, só por uma noite. Assim como a bagunça na cozinha, todas as minhas falhas estariam lá para eu lidar de manhã. Mas não agora. Não esta noite.

O último dia de escola foi um borrão e eu passei a primeira metade dele em uma névoa como cortesia dos incentivadores do sono que eu tinha usado na noite anterior. O dia passou alegremente rápido, porém, entre estar mal desperta pela maior parte do tempo e a mentalidade demente de todos os alunos. Eu não corri de Alice e nem a procurei. Eu não poderia sequer me lembrar se eu tinha almoçado. James estava ausente da aula, não que eu estivesse surpresa com sua ausência. A única parte estranha memorável do dia foi o final enquanto eu estava indo para fora até o estacionamento.

Eu não sei o que me fez olhar, mas assim que eu entrei na minha picape, eu me encontrei olhando para a entrada da escola. Lauren estava lá, dando-me um olhar que eu não entendi. Tomou-me realmente um momento para reconhecê-la sem o desdém que ela normalmente usava no rosto. Mas era o mesmo cabelo loiro que assombrava meus pesadelos. Ela fez um movimento para caminhar rumo a mim e eu entrei em pânico. Olhei novamente para verificar se ela estava realmente caminhando para mim antes de eu bruscamente ligar o motor e sair do meu lugar no estacionamento com um pouco de entusiasmo demais. Eu não podia imaginar como falar com ela faria qualquer coisa senão fazer-me sentir pior do que eu já estava. E sim, embora possa ter sido imaturo, eu fugi.

Havia apenas tanta coisa sobre a qual eu era capaz. Eu tinha que vir aos termos com o fato de que eu não poderia evitar Lauren. Eu pensei que eu tinha feito mais do que um bom trabalho administrando o trabalho no mesmo edifício com a mulher que ajudou a destruir a única coisa que realmente me fez feliz. Sim, parecia estar um pouco fora do caráter dela resistir à tentação de esfregar no meu rosto o fato de que ela tinha dormido com Edward, que ela tinha arruinado minha vida. Houve algumas avenidas de pensamento que eu me recusei a explorar, um deles sendo por quanto tempo Edward esteve escondendo o seu relacionamento com Lauren. Eu simplesmente não podia... eu não era forte o suficiente.

Amanhã não poderia vir e acabar com rapidez suficiente para mim. Eu só queria ficar longe de tudo e de todos. Eu coloquei a máscara de forte por meses. Eu estava cansada. Eu só queria desaparecer por um tempo.

A cerimônia de formatura foi felizmente curta, mas toda a preparação e agitação que a cercava era nada além de feliz. Meu dia começou horas antes de qualquer pai ou aluno chegar. A arrumação e organização dos diplomas falsos foi uma tarefa deixada a todos nós que tivemos sorte o suficiente de trabalhar com a turma de formandos. É claro, Alice também estava lá.

Eu odiava a tensão que existia entre nós agora. À medida que olhamos nervosamente uma para a outra, a culpa que eu sentia era quase o suficiente para me deixar doente. Dias mais tarde e eu ainda não podia acreditar nas coisas horríveis que eu disse a ela. A necessidade de pedir desculpas era avassaladora e, ainda assim, eu não conseguia me aproximar dela. Eu nunca tinha falado de forma tão horrível com qualquer pessoa na minha vida e eu tinha medo que eu tinha ido longe demais desta vez. Eu simplesmente não sei se eu poderia lidar com perder Alice também.

"Bella, você me ajudaria a carregar estas coisas para a van?" Eu fiquei além de surpresa quando Alice pediu minha ajuda para carregar todos os arranjos de flores restantes. Sinceramente, fiquei surpresa que ela foi capaz de falar comigo, mas eu não questionei isso. Mas eu também sabia da importância de manter minha boca fechada. Eu não iria forçá-la a falar comigo novamente. Eu deixaria isso ser sua decisão.

Não foi até que nós estávamos carregando o último grupo na van que ela falou comigo novamente. "Bella, sobre o que aconteceu".

Todas as minhas altas e poderosas idéias de manter minha boca fechada voaram para fora da janela proverbial com essas palavras. "Oh, Alice! Eu sinto muito! Eu fui tão horrível com você!"

Ela levantou a mão, parando-me, e não houve como disfarçar a decepção que eu senti. Mas então ela sorriu...

"Bella, sim, você estava errada ao gritar comigo. Sim, você disse algumas coisas que eu tenho certeza que você se arrepende. E sim, a sua desculpa está aceita. Mas, mais importante, Bella, eu sou sua amiga. Eu me importo com você. Eu estou preocupada com você. Eu deveria ter deixado isso pra lá, mas eu não deixei e eu sinto muito".

Seu sorriso tinha se dissolvido em uma carranca e eu sabia que essa conversa era apenas o começo. Mas, pela primeira vez em meses, eu senti um pequeno grau de esperança. "Alice, eu sei que eu já disse isso, mas eu sinto muito, por tantas coisas".

Ela estendeu sua mão para segurar a minha e eu apertei-a de volta tão forte quanto eu ousava. "Eu sei, Bella. Olha, eu disse a Jasper que o encontraria para jantar, mas eu simplesmente não podia deixar as coisas agravarem-se entre nós. Ainda há muito sobre o que falar, obviamente, mas eu queria ter certeza que você soubesse que eu não te odeio. Eu nunca poderia odiá-la, Bella".

"Obrigada, Alice." Pela primeira vez desde que ela me abraçou por todos os meses atrás, eu a abraçava. Pela primeira vez em meses, eu senti algo diferente de vazio. Eu a vi subir na van e se afastar, deixando-me sozinha com meus pensamentos enquanto pegava minhas coisas e me dirigia para a minha picape.

Eu sabia que o cansaço finalmente tinha me atingido quando eu _o_ vi. Encostado na minha picape, olhos baixos, em seu uniforme, ele parecia tão bonito quanto eu me lembrava. Eu me permiti entrar na fantasia, a ilusão de que ele estava esperando por mim, por apenas um momento antes de eu suspirar e marchar em direção à minha picape. Eu não tinha me permitido realmente pensar nele assim em tanto tempo, isso literalmente doeu e eu sabia que sofreria mais assim que eu estivesse sozinha em casa novamente.

"Bella, espere".

Minha cabeça subiu ao som real da sua voz, meus olhos imediatamente fecharam-se no homem muito real na frente da minha picape. Seus olhos eram ainda baixos, sua voz mal acima de um sussurro. Levou um momento para o meu cérebro envolver-se em torno da idéia de que ele estava realmente aqui, agora. Mas quando isso aconteceu, quando ele passou sua mão pelos cabelos, isso clicou e eu fiquei furiosa.

"Vá embora." Minha voz era uma que eu não reconheci, fria e dura como os seus olhos tinham sido da última vez que eu os vi.

Eu não podia acreditar que ele estivesse aqui agora. Depois de todo esse tempo... por que agora? Por que aqui?

"Por favor, Bella, eu preciso explicar." Sua cabeça levantou e eu desviei. Eu não estava pronta para realmente olhar para ele. Eu não podia. Era perigoso. Recusei-me a ser fraca na frente dele. Eu me recusei a deixar seus encantos me seduzirem novamente.

"Explicar o que, Edward? Você sabe o que? Eu não quero ouvir isso. Apenas me deixe sozinha." Eu nervosamente olhei ao redor do estacionamento, percebendo com uma sensação de pavor que eu era a única que ainda estava aqui. Não que eu temesse pela minha segurança, mas eu temia pela minha decisão. Estendi a mão para a maçaneta da porta, desesperada para entrar na minha picape e ir embora. Depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido com Alice, eu sentia-me fraca, despreparada e eu não confiava em mim mesma ao redor dele.

"Por favor, Bella, eu estou - eu estou te implorando." Ele estava muito perto, de alguma forma tendo fechado a distância entre nós de modo que ele agora estava perigosamente perto de mim. Sua voz era áspera, quebrada, despreparada, exatamente como o que eu sentia, e eu odiava o que isso fez comigo.

Senti meu queixo tremer, minha mandíbula apertar e minha garganta se contrair com as lágrimas que eu estava desesperadamente lutando. "Eu não posso..." _Eu não posso o quê?_

Eu podia sentir a sua respiração no meu pescoço, eu podia sentir o calor do seu corpo e eu só queria me jogar em seus braços, senti-lo envolver seus braços em volta de mim, mas eu não podia. Eu não podia arriscar novamente. Eu não poderia... eu não iria deixá-lo me machucar novamente.

E então eu senti seus dedos como fantasmas sobre meu ombro e eu pulei para trás, uma nova onda de raiva me puxando para fora dos meus pensamentos.

"Não. Me. Toque." Foi puramente um instinto de sobrevivência que me guiou. Vê-lo novamente, ouvir sua voz, estar tão perto dele era uma coisa, algo que eu sabia que, em algum momento, eu teria que superar. Mas não isso, não o seu toque.

Mas quando ele se afastou, eu imediatamente perdi o calor, a necessidade premente de estar com ele quando ele estava tão perto. Eu não poderia dizer se era simplesmente tortura, ou se era uma tortura que eu estava trazendo sobre mim. Eu alguma vez seria capaz de conciliar o fato de que eu ainda amava Edward, mesmo depois de tudo? Eu alguma vez seria capaz de interagir com ele de uma forma puramente platônica quando a necessidade física de beijá-lo e abraçá-lo ainda era tão avassaladora? Eu poderia aprender a confiar em mim novamente?

"Eu sinto muito. Deus, Bella, tanto – sinto tanto." Ouvindo a dor de forma tão clara em sua voz era pura agonia. "Mas você tem que saber, mesmo se você nunca quiser falar comigo novamente, você tem que saber, o que você viu-"

"Pare. Por favor." Agora eu era aquela implorando enquanto suas palavras puxavam as imagens, lembranças que eu estava começando a pensar que eu nunca seria capaz de escapar.

"Não foi o que você pensa. Matou-me observá-la ir embora, permitir que você pensasse que eu desonraria você - que eu poderia alguma vez sentir um pingo de desejo por qualquer uma além de você. Eu apenas, você tem de saber, eu estava tão errado, tão terrivelmente errado".

Eu tentei ouvir, verdadeiramente, mas eu não poderia deixar passar algo que ele tinha dito. "Isso matou _você_? Isso matou você? E quanto a mim, Edward? Você tem alguma idéia com o que eu tive que viver durante meses? Você tem alguma idéia do que você fez comigo? Edward, uma parte de mim morreu naquele dia!"

Eu me virei para encará-lo pela primeira vez desde que ele se aproximou de mim, pronta para gritar e gritar e tirar pleno partido do estacionamento completamente vazio. Mas o olhar de completo e total desespero sobre o seu rosto me parou. Ele parecia tão quebrado quanto eu me sentia e, tanto quanto eu o odiava por aquilo que ele fez, eu não poderia ser cruel para fazê-lo sentir-se pior. E seus olhos... os olhos que tanto assombravam meus pesadelos como me provocavam em meus sonhos... seus olhos estavam vidrados, rasgados, arrependidos, culpados, tristes e dolorosamente honestos.

"Por favor, Bella, eu sei que não mereço isso. Mas eu não posso deixá-la acreditar na mentira por mais tempo. Você poderia, por favor, me dar cinco minutos para explicar e então, se você quiser, eu vou deixá-la sozinha e nunca mais vou incomodá-lo novamente. Mas eu não posso deixá-la viver uma mentira por mais tempo. Por favor?"

Eu podia sentir a guinada no meu coração com o pensamento de nunca ver Edward de novo, mesmo agora. Tudo que eu pude fazer foi assentir enquanto eu desviava meus olhos para longe dele, com medo do que ele visse. Sem dizer nada, eu caminhei passando por ele para sentar-me na beira da calçada, não confiando em mim mesma para desmoronar com o que ele tinha a dizer. Mas eu prometi a mim mesma que ouviria, mesmo sabendo que era loucura fazer isso.

Ele caminhou ansiosamente para frente e para trás na minha frente, correndo as mãos pelos cabelos e resmungando sob sua respiração, reunindo seus pensamentos, eu presumi. E então ele estava ajoelhado na minha frente, seus olhos selvagens, se não um pouco assustadores.

"Acima de tudo, eu sou um covarde egoísta. Isso muito provavelmente você já sabe. Mas eu estava tão assustado, Bella. Naquela noite, quando fizemos amor, foi a melhor noite da minha vida. Eu nunca senti algo tão poderoso, tão consumidor, tão viciante e eu sabia, Bella, eu sabia que um dia você acordaria e perceberia que você merecia coisa melhor que eu. Eu sabia que um dia você perceberia que a única razão que você se importava comigo era porque eu estava quebrado. E eu não sobreviveria a este dia, Bella".

"Aquela noite, tão perfeita como foi, também foi uma das piores noites da minha vida. Era a mais cruel forma de tortura ter você, saber o que era fazer amor com você e saber que eu teria que desistir de você. Mas, o pior de tudo... "A cabeça dele caiu e seu corpo tremeu com um soluço quebrado. "O pior era o medo de que - um dia, eu simplesmente-" ele fez uma pausa, sufocado em suas palavras, "também não poderia deixar você. Eu não poderia, Bella. Eu... não posso." Ele desmoronou, encostado contra o pneu da minha picape enquanto eu o observava lutar com suas emoções.

A necessidade sempre presente de abraçá-lo e confortá-lo estava lá, mas era diferente de alguma forma neste momento. Eu sentia-me imparcial, quase como se ele não estivesse falando comigo, mais como se eu estivesse assistindo uma confissão.

"Você tem que saber que, afastar você foi a coisa mais dolorosa que eu já tive de suportar em minha vida. E então você não deixou. Você manteve-se ligando, manteve-se dizendo que me amava, e eu não merecia isso. Eu nunca mereci o seu amor. E a cada momento você mostrava isso pra mim, uma e outra vez. Quanto mais eu me afastava, mais você se agarrava a mim, e eu saboreava isso. Eu sabia que era errado, egoísta para guiá-la, mas eu estava fraco demais para negar".

Eu tremi, lembrando daqueles dias, as mensagens de texto, sua voz fria, imparcial.

"Mas o que você não sabia era que era mais do que eu simplesmente a empurrando para longe. Eu não estava mentindo quando disse que o trabalho estava me consumindo. E é aí que Lauren," eu enrijeci reflexivamente com seu nome nos lábios dele, "é assim que ela acabou na imagem. Mas eu juro a você, não é o que você pensa".

Ele esperou e eu podia sentir seus olhos em mim. Achei que meu rosto tinha traído o desgosto e a agonia que eu senti quando ele abordou o cerne da minha miséria.

"Ela veio até mim porque eu sou um policial. Ela veio até mim porque temia por sua vida. Mesmo que eu esteja tecnicamente quebrando a confidencialidade, eu tenho que dizer a você, naquela noite, o que você não viu foram as contusões para cima e para baixo em suas costas e costelas. Você não viu as lágrimas, o pânico em seu rosto. Ela estava dormindo na minha cama porque ela não tinha nenhum outro lugar para ir. Ela estava dormindo na minha cama porque tínhamos acabado de voltar da delegacia, onde ela finalmente deu seu depoimento para que pudéssemos colocar seu namorado na cadeia".

Engoli em seco quando senti as peças se encaixarem, o fino véu de meu controle caindo.

"Mas quando eu vi você, quando eu vi o olhar no seu rosto, eu vi uma maneira de salvá-la. Eu vou para sempre me odiar por fazer isso, mas eu deixei você acreditar na mentira. Eu deixei você acreditar que eu tinha dormido com ela. Eu deixei você acreditar porque eu sabia que jamais seria forte o suficiente para dizer as palavras, para dizer uma mentira tão perversa. Mas isso é tudo o que era, Bella, uma mentira. Você tem que saber que eu jamais, eu nunca poderia - só houve você - só você, Bella".

Fiquei contente com a minha decisão anterior de sentar dado como minha cabeça estava girando com tudo o que ele disse. Era demais. Era fácil demais para acreditar. Era fácil demais perdoar. O pensamento de que ele sempre me amava, assim como eu sempre esperei, era muito sedutor. Nada disso tirou a dor, a angústia com a qual eu vivia. Seria tão fácil desistir e perdoá-lo, mas para quê? Eu seria alguma vez capaz de confiar nele novamente?

"Bella? Por favor, diga alguma coisa, mesmo que seja para me dizer para ir embora. Por favor".

Eu queria rir do seu implorar, do absurdo da situação. Eu estava quase engasgando com todas as coisas que eu queria dizer, com todas as perguntas que eu perguntei-me dia após dia durante meses. Olhei para o chão debaixo dos meus pés, em busca de forças para afastá-lo, para dizer-lhe que ele tinha me quebrado além do conserto, mas eu não consegui. Eu trouxe o meu olhar para o céu escurecido, assistindo o dia torna-se o crepúsculo, sentindo minha decisão desaparecendo junto com a luz. E então, finalmente, eu me virei para encará-lo e meu destino foi selado.

"Edward..."

* * *

_**N.T.: **__E então, o que acharam de tudo isso? Da briga com Alice? Vc´s acham que Edward está dizendo a verdade? Bella vai pular em seus braços? Quantas coisas acontecendo... Esse é um momento de angústia, mas aviso que o próximo cap. é ainda pior, então... preparem-se! Apenas 2 caps. para essa fic terminar, então... deixem reviews!_

_Ah, por favor, peço para aquelas que não agüentaram e correram para ler esses últimos caps. em inglês, por favor, não contem o que acontece quando deixam reviews, isso acaba com a surpresa do cap.! Eu particularmente leio os caps. enquanto traduzo, então realmente não sei o que acontece e fiquei super frustrada q__uando li uma review contando o que acontece até o final. Fiquem a vontade para mandar e-mail, ou qquer outra coisa em particular para conversar sobre a fic, mas, de novo, por favor, não contem o que acontecerá nos próximos caps.!_

_Obrigada e bjs..._

_**Ju**_


	33. Eclipse

**Capítulo 33 ****– Eclipse**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

Às vezes eu realmente odiava minhas formas de super expectativa. Sacudi minha cabeça para mim mesma e minha necessidade tola de fazer algum trabalho de preparação para o próximo ano letivo. Eu disse a mim que era melhor trabalhar em alguns planos de lições agora, enquanto o material e o ano letivo ainda estavam frescos na minha mente. Mas isso era só o que eu disse a mim mesma. Uma das coisas que eu aprendi este ano é que a história que contamos a nós mesmos na nossa cabeça raramente é fiel à realidade que enfrentamos. Agora mesmo era o exemplo perfeito. Olhei em volta da minha sala de aula vazia, papéis espalhados em minha mesa, e percebi que eu estava me escondendo. Eu vim a perceber que grande parte da minha vida eu estive me escondendo. Eu estive escondida atrás de livros e histórias que eu disse a mim mesma a fim de racionalizar todos os meus erros. Era algo que eu sabia com o qual eu tinha que trabalhar, mas algo que eu estava disposta a reconhecer e aperfeiçoar do mesmo jeito.

Exatamente agora eu estava me escondendo de Edward. Eu estava me escondendo do fato de que eu deveria encontrar Edward em 20 minutos. Eu estava me escondendo do fato de que, depois que ele se aproximou de mim, eu decidi que eu não queria que ele fosse embora. Ou, melhor, eu tinha admitido o fato de que eu não era forte o suficiente para afastá-lo para sempre. As coisas estavam longe de ser perfeitas entre nós. Eu ainda estava extremamente magoada e nós tínhamos um monte de coisas com o que trabalhar se quiséssemos encontrar uma maneira de ser mais do que apenas amigos novamente. Mas a idéia de nunca ver Edward de novo, de Edward não ser uma parte da minha vida de alguma forma, eu não poderia viver com isso.

Edward e eu concordamos em levar as coisas devagar e, bem, Edward decidiu que ele iria me 'cortejar'. A palavra ainda me fazia revirar os olhos. Mas eu rolava meus olhos com um sorriso porque a intenção era uma que eu compreendia e respeitava. Ele queria uma segunda chance e, a seus olhos, ele queria fazer as coisas da maneira correta, da maneira que ele pensava que deveria ter feito da primeira vez. Inicialmente, eu disse a Edward que eu precisava de tempo, que eu simplesmente não estava no mesmo lugar que ele estava. Ele claramente esteve pensando e planejando tudo enquanto eu estava completamente inconsciente. Eu queria o mesmo. Eu queria tempo para envolver meu cérebro em torno do fato de que a realidade que eu estive vivendo nos últimos meses não foi real. Eu precisava de tempo para me convencer de que Edward estava dizendo a verdade.

Mas, principalmente, eu precisava recuperar minha fé nele. Amor nunca foi problema. Atração física nunca foi problema. Mas a intimidade emocional, a conexão que levamos tanto tempo para construir tinha sido quebrada. Eu precisava de tempo para me abrir para a possibilidade de que ela poderia ser reconstruída antes que eu sequer tentasse fazer isso com Edward. Eu tinha que acreditar que isso era possível, em primeiro lugar, e eu precisava de um tempo sozinha para fazer isso. É claro que Edward entendeu e estava mais do que disposto a dar-me todo o tempo e espaço que eu precisava. O resultado foi que, nós dois precisávamos de espaço e nós dois tínhamos problemas que precisávamos trabalhar como indivíduos se tínhamos a esperança de reconstruir as bases de uma relação duradoura.

Acima de tudo, havia esperança. Eu tinha recém voltado de um fim de semana em Seattle com Alice, Rose e Esme, onde tínhamos sofrido através de provas de roupa, degustação de bolo e da mente obsessiva-compulsiva de Alice. Porque ela é Alice, ela viu a mudança em mim imediatamente e, desta vez, eu não briguei quando ela me perguntou o que tinha mudado. Levou toda a viagem de Forks para Seattle, mas até o momento que nos registramos no hotel, eu tinha aberto minha alma e quase não havia segredos. Eu mantive algumas coisas para mim, coisas que eu sentia que eram muito pessoais. Eu não disse a elas que a última vez que eu estive em Seattle, Edward e eu fizemos amor pela primeira vez. Eu não disse a elas que a razão pela qual Edward e eu ficamos um tempo separados foi porque eu suspeitava que ele estava me traindo. Eu tinha dito a elas que Edward tinha deliberadamente me afastado, mas o por que e o como não eram meus para contar. Mas, é claro, Esme sabia. O sorriso conhecedor que ela me deu confirmava isso.

Era bom conversar com minhas amigas, com as pessoas que eu sabia que podia confiar. Eu não tinha percebido quão pesado era o fardo que eu estive carregando até que eu não estava mais sozinha. Vendo tudo exposto à minha frente, através dos olhos dos outros, era tão fácil ver meus erros. Assim como Edward, eu não tinha me dado crédito ou valor o bastante. Em algum lugar ao longo da linha eu perdi a noção de quem eu era e, curiosamente, o que eu amava sobre Edward. Assim como ele estava preocupado com o que aconteceria a nós uma vez que estivéssemos melhor, eu estava preocupada com a mesma coisa. Nós dois precisávamos começar de novo, começar do zero. Nenhum de nós era a mesma pessoa que era há um ano. E parecia que, contra todas as probabilidades, teríamos essa chance, de começar de novo, e tão petrificada como eu estava, eu também estava emocionada com o pensamento.

Olhei para o papel na minha frente novamente, suspirando quando percebi que eu não tinha conseguido nada. Verificando o relógio, percebi que tinha perdido a noção do tempo e agora seria tarde. Edward estaria esperando por mim na cafeteria, um local que ele insistiu que era perfeitamente comum para o primeiro encontro de um casal. Eu tentei lamentavelmente lutar contra as borboletas e o nervosismo que vieram com o pensamento de ir a um encontro com Edward. Eu ainda estava um pouco em conflito sobre como eu realmente me sentia em relação a tudo. Em alguns momentos tudo estava tão claro para mim, em outros, como agora, eu me perguntava se eu estava sendo indulgente demais. Eu balancei a preocupação para longe. Eu tomei minha decisão, eu tinha tido tempo para pensar e agora chegou a hora de avançar e começar tudo de novo. _Eu posso fazer isso._

Eu empurrei-me para longe da minha mesa com determinação, mas parei nos meus calcanhares assim que percebi que não estava sozinha.

"H-Há quanto tempo você está parado aí?" Eu não sei por que, mas todos os instintos em mim me disseram para correr. Suas roupas estavam desgrenhadas, seu cabelo loiro oleoso e opaco, e ele não estava olhando para mim. James estava estranhamente parado pouco além da porta da minha sala de aula, e quando olhei de perto, parecia que sua boca se movia, mas eu não conseguia ouvir nada. "James?"

Algo pareceu atingi-lo quando eu disse o seu nome. Sua cabeça subiu e ele cambaleou para a frente desajeitadamente, seus murmúrios tornando-se audíveis. Eu me mantive olhando para frente e para trás entre ele e a porta da minha sala, a porta que eu também percebi que era a minha única saída. Mas então ele começou a andar de tal forma a se manter entre a saída e eu, e eu estava realmente com medo. Algo estava errado, muito errado com ele.

Engoli um pedaço de medo quando o vi tornar-se mais agitado, sua postura arqueada, com a cabeça balançando descontroladamente. E isso foi quando eu notei o que ele tinha em sua mão, uma faca parecendo afiada e mortal, a lâmina de vários centímetros de comprimento. Ele estava passando-a para trás e para frente entre suas mãos, abrindo, fechando e reabrindo a lâmina, e meu medo rapidamente escalou para o pânico. Além do zelador dormindo em sua sala, eu estava completamente sozinha. Mesmo se eu gritasse, eu não seria ouvida.

Eu podia sentir a adrenalina pulsando nas minhas veias com o medo. Lembrei-me de todas as incontáveis vezes que Charlie tinha me mostrado como incapacitar um atacante, preparada para fazer o que fosse necessário se James viesse pra cima de mim como eu temia. Eu calmamente estendi minha mão para pegar minha bolsa, esperando, por uma vez, que o spray de pimenta que Charlie tinha me dado anos atrás ainda funcionasse. Minha mão trêmula traiu minha aparência exteriormente calma. Mas eu nunca tive a chance de chegar à minha bolsa porque James escolheu aquele momento para se focar em mim.

"Você! Sua vadia! É tudo culpa sua!" Seu rosto estava enlouquecido, torcido pelo ódio e pela dor. Mas naquele momento eu também notei o grande hematoma no lado do seu rosto e seus lábios cortados, ainda inchados de um golpe recente. Mas então ele trouxe sua mão para cima, a faca apontada diretamente para mim enquanto ele deu um passo torto para a frente, sua coxa mancando fazendo-o tropeçar. "Você estragou tudo! Você me reprovou! Eu não sou um fracasso. Você está errada! Eu não posso reprovar! Eu não posso!"

Eu levantei minhas mãos em sinal de rendição, ainda sentada na minha cadeira atrás da minha mesa. Eu estava presa e James claramente não estava em seu juízo perfeito. Eu sabia que tinha que fazer tudo o que pudesse para mantê-lo calmo se eu tinha alguma esperança de sobreviver a isto. Achei melhor não dizer nada, temendo que fazer isso apenas o provocaria ainda mais.

Suas mãos foram para seu cabelo bagunçado enquanto ele inclinou-se em óbvia dor, gritando com nada em particular. Eu tomei esse momento para fazer a varredura por cima da minha mesa em busca de algo para me defender se a situação exigisse isso. Mas eu senti o fino véu de calma deslizar para longe assim que eu olhei para nada mais além de papel na minha mesa. A mesa em si era uma boa barreira, exceto pelo obstáculo acrescentado em relação à minha fuga. Desespero começou a afundar quando James ficou em pé novamente, um olhar assustadoramente selvagem em seus olhos arregalados. Seus olhos estavam principalmente fora de foco, mas então eles se concentraram... em mim.

Desta vez, quando ele segurou a faca, ele a segurou com um propósito. Desta vez, quando ele segurou a faca na minha frente, era uma ameaça. Meus olhos voaram para frente e para trás entre a faca e seus olhos selvagens, esperando... pelo quê, eu não sabia.

"Levante-se." Eu coloquei minhas mãos espalmadas na minha mesa para empurrar-me para fora da minha cadeira, mas ele não pareceu gostar disso. "Não! Não se mexa! Não se mova, caralho!" Eu pulei, caindo desajeitadamente em meu assento e ele não gostou nada disso. "Eu lhe disse para não se mover, vadia!"

Ele enfiou a faca na minha direção novamente, uma outra ameaça, quando ele cambaleou para a frente. Eu chupei em uma respiração forte, abraçando-me, perguntando-me se este seria o momento em que tudo acabaria, se este seria o momento em que ele mergulharia para a frente e atacaria. Mas ele não fez. Ao contrário, ele se apoiou em frente à minha mesa e zombou de mim, um sorriso doentio virando seus lábios para cima, fazendo meu estômago virar.

"Por que está tão quieta, Srta. Swan?" A mão com a faca apoiando seu peso quando ele se inclinou para a frente e levou sua mão livre para o meu rosto. Se eu fosse mais forte, mais bem treinada, eu poderia ter agarrado sua mão para jogá-lo fora de equilíbrio e sair correndo disso, mas entre a minha total falta de músculos e o medo que me manteve enraizada no lugar, tudo que eu podia administrar era encolher-me para longe do seu toque.

"Agora, agora, Srta. Swan. Seja legal. Eu não quero estragar esse seu rosto bonito. Mas eu vou." Cerrei meu maxilar, lutando contra a forma como meu corpo gritava-me para correr agora enquanto meus dedos finalmente fizeram contato com o meu cabelo. "Eu posso ver o que ele vê em você... por que lutam por você." Meu estômago se agitou violentamente, fazendo-me engolir de volta a vontade de vomitar.

Sua mão se estabeleceu no meu queixo rapidamente antes que ele me empurrou para trás rudemente. "Prostituta." Ele cuspiu em mim enquanto se levantava, seus lábios se contorcendo em um sorriso satisfeito.

Eu não achei que fosse possível, mas eu estava com raiva. O medo deu lugar à raiva que eu senti em erupção para a superfície. A pena que eu tinha por ele caiu e ele já não era um aluno problemático chicoteando para fora em um momento de loucura. Ele se tornou um psicopata com uma faca que acabou de me chamar de prostituta e eu estava pronta para lutar de volta.

Ele estremeceu, de pé novamente, a mão com a faca chegando ao seu lado. "Bastardo filho da puta... eu fodidamente vou mostrar a ele... eu vou mostrar a todos eles..."Seus resmungos tornaram-se incoerentes enquanto ele tentava se endireitar, momentaneamente afastando-se de mim.

Voltei minha atenção para a porta, a minha saída, me imaginando empurrando James enquanto corria para a porta, agora que sua atenção foi desviada. Mas o toque alto do meu telefone ecoou na sala de aula vazia, girando seu foco de volta para mim. Seus olhos estavam arregalados de novo, arregalados com medo. Sentei-me congelada, com medo de fazer qualquer movimento brusco, sentindo-me mais como uma presa do que qualquer coisa.

"Que _porra_ foi isso?" Eu vacilei quando ele empurrou a faca para mim mais uma vez, sua voz misturada com medo e veneno.

Engoli reflexivamente, esperando que minha voz não me traísse. "O meu telefone".

"Bem, desligue-o! Porra!" Não querendo irritá-lo mais, eu lentamente inclinei-me para vasculhar minha bolsa para o meu telefone. "Não! Pare! Não se mova, porra! Maldito seja!"

Olhei para cima, assustada com seus comandos contraditórios. Suas mãos estavam puxando as pontas de seus cabelos, sua cabeça girando de um lado para outro enquanto ele murmurava para si mesmo. "Não... ela vai pedir ajuda... não pode confiar nela... não pode confiar em ninguém..."

A idéia de correr dele, de empurrá-lo, mais uma vez veio à frente da minha mente, mas era muito arriscado. Eu não estava tão confiante na minha capacidade de derrubá-lo completamente e, mesmo com seu estado mental claramente instável, seria muito fácil para ele me esfaquear, mesmo que acidentalmente. A menos que eu pudesse pegar a faca da mão dele, eu não ia a lugar nenhum.

Ele começou a andar de novo, ainda resmungando para si mesmo. Eu caí ligeiramente em meu assento, sentindo uma onda de cansaço. Mesmo com a adrenalina, eu estava começando a sentir os efeitos do constante medo e ansiedade. Eu não sabia o que James tinha planejado, ou se ele tinha um plano em tudo, mas eu só queria que isso acabasse. E então o meu telefone tocou, não apenas bipou, mas tocou. _Edward._ Ocorreu-me que ele era provavelmente aquele me ligando porque eu estava atrasada para o nosso... encontro. _Oh Deus._

"Que porra é essa?" Eu pulei, quase caindo da cadeira. Eu me encolhi enquanto ele continuava a gritar palavrões, cada vez mais agitado, e eu sabia que tinha que fazer algo para acalmá-lo.

"James, eu posso fazer isso parar." O toque estridente do meu telefone era surpreendente agora que James tinha se acalmado, agora que ele tinha parado. "Apenas deixe-me alcançá-lo em minha bolsa e desligá-lo, ok?"

Cerrei minha mandíbula contra um grito quando ele pulou para a frente, a faca primeiro, antes de caminhar ao redor para o lado da minha mesa. "Mãos espalmadas sobre a mesa. Agora!"

Eu nem sequer pensei, apenas cumpri. O telefone tocou novamente enquanto minhas mãos repousavam sobre a mesa e James trouxe a ponta fria da faca no meu pescoço. Fechei meus olhos, tentando, mas falhando, em me preparar para o momento em que ele iria empurrar a faca para a frente e me cortar. Eu sabia que seria demais esperar que ele não me machucasse. Mas se isso fosse assim, eu só queria que fosse rápido. Eu não podia ver o que ele estava fazendo, mas ele estava longe de ser estável e eu podia sentir a ponta da faca se deslocando contra a minha pele. Eu sibilei quando ele se moveu de novo e a faca deslizou através da minha pele.

Desta vez, quando o telefone tocou, foi mais alto. Meus olhos atiraram abertos enquanto James amaldiçoava novamente, quebrando meu celular no chão e pisando nele para uma boa providência. Não haveria mais toque. Não haveria nenhuma ajuda.

James voltou a andar de um lado para o outro e resmungar na frente da minha mesa, bloqueando a minha saída e minha esperança. Eu senti meu estômago se resolver com um peso morto, sabendo que Edward assumiria que eu mudei de idéia, que eu não queria vê-lo, e ele não viria me procurar. Senti as lágrimas brotarem enquanto lutei contra meu medo. Eu tentei manter o pensamento positivo. Tentei dizer a mim mesma que eu poderia sair dessa. Tentei dizer a mim mesma que isto não era isso, que isto não era o fim para mim. Mas, então, James foi para trás e tinha suas mãos em punhos no meu cabelo, puxando minha cabeça para trás rudemente, e eu senti o medo vencendo.

"Levante-se." Eu mordi de volta um gemido quando ele pressionou a faca contra a minha garganta outra vez, cortando-me, e desta vez pude sentir o filete de sangue quente descendo minha garganta.

Assim que eu estava de pé, ele me puxou pelos cabelos para sentar-me na cadeira que ele tinha ocupado durante todo o ano. Ainda usando seu aperto no meu cabelo, ele me puxou para baixo para a cadeira antes de virar para empurrar e chutar as mesas e cadeiras ao redor para fora do caminho.

Desta vez, eu não hesitei. Enquanto suas costas estavam longe de mim, eu pulei da cadeira e avancei para a porta. Eu senti como se estivesse andando em areia movediça enquanto eu tentava desesperadamente fazer minhas pernas andarem mais rápido, mas elas não foram.

Eu gritei quando senti o peso dele me bater para o chão, batendo minha barriga quando aterrissei duro contra o chão implacável. Por um momento eu senti a minha sanidade mental desmoronar, meus braços caíram desesperadamente, agarrando no chão de azulejo liso, pedindo pela ajuda que não viria.

"Puta do caralho!" Antes que eu pudesse recuperar o fôlego, ele estava me puxando dos meus pés pelo meu cabelo, minhas mãos reflexivamente estenderam de volta para agarrar seu braço enquanto eu me esforçava em meus pés. "O quê? Você pensou que poderia fugir? Pensou que você poderia me enganar? Pensou que você poderia escapar da sua punição? Eu vou lhe mostrar. Você terá o que merece".

Empurrando-me de volta na cadeira, eu pendi para a frente ainda ofegante. E isso é quando eu vi o sangue, ou melhor, o meu sangue. O cheiro me bateu mais ou menos no mesmo momento que registrei o fato de que havia uma trilha de sangue na frente da minha camisa, assim como uma grande marca no chão onde eu tinha caído. Meu estômago rolou com o cheiro e, entre a queda e o sangue, minha cabeça balançava com tontura.

"Olhe para você agora. Bagunça do caralho. Olhe para a bagunça que você fez!" Meu corpo tremia com o meu medo agora, minha raiva e coragem as únicas coisas para fazer isso através da porta com a minha tentativa frustrada de fuga.

"Você se arrepende, não é?" Um arrepio fresco desceu minha espinha quando James pareceu mudar, seu tom estranhamente calmo. "Está tudo bem. Você pode me dizer. Você pode me dizer que cometeu um erro. Eu poderia até mesmo perdoá-la." O pequeno pedaço de orgulho que eu ainda tinha se recusou a se render. "Eu sei que não é sua culpa. Ele fez você fazer isso. Eu sei. Apenas admita isso".

Eu não poderia dizer se era a náusea, o sangue, a tontura, ou se ele estava completamente louco, mas eu não tinha absolutamente nenhuma idéia do que ele estava falando. E então ele estava exatamente na minha frente, gritando na minha cara. "Responda-me, maldição! Eu fiz uma pergunta a você!"

Eu desafiadoramente levantei o meu queixo, esperando que minha voz não traísse o meu show de falsa bravata. "Eu não sei do que você está falando, James".

Ele se levantou rapidamente, quase como se eu tivesse batido em seu rosto. "Não tente me enganar, Srta. Swan. Eu sei tudo sobre você e o Policial Masen. Ele disse a você para me reprovar, não foi? Está tudo bem. Basta dizer a verdade".

Como uma tempestade se aproximando da costa de First Beach, eu podia ver as nuvens escuras vindo para a praia. O James calmo e sedutor era logo uma coisa do passado. "Estou dizendo a verdade. Ele não teve nada a ver com a sua nota." Eu queria dizer mais, dizer-lhe que ele não tinha ninguém para culpar além de si mesmo, mas eu sabia que só agravaria a situação.

Como isso foi, ele estava de volta no meu rosto, seu nariz quase tocando o meu. "Sua prostituta, não brinque comigo." Estremeci quando ele puxou meu cabelo, expondo minha garganta para sua faca. "Eu vi tudo. Não pense que eu não sabia. Ele estava sempre por perto, sempre a _visitando_, dizendo-lhe o que fazer. E você, como a boa prostituta que você é, fez o que ele lhe disse".

Eu percebi com uma pequena medida de horror que James estava certo, ele tinha visto mais do que eu imaginava. "Sim, agora você entende. Ele brincou com você como brincou comigo, como ele brincou com todo mundo".

Meu corpo queimava com raiva, meus olhos fixados nos dele. "Não".

Antes que eu pudesse compreender o movimento, ele me deu um tapa no queixo, forte. Meus olhos ardiam com as lágrimas, todo o lado do meu rosto queimando com a pontada da sua mão. Instintivamente, eu sabia que tinha empurrado-o longe demais. Meu corpo sabia antes que eu, assim que registrei a fresca corrida de adrenalina, minha mente de repente correndo com todos os pensamentos que eu tinha deixado de lado. Eu nem sequer senti a dor do impacto quando ele me empurrou para trás, minha cabeça conectando com o chão silenciosamente.

Meu corpo sabia que este era o fim. Meu coração disparou no meu peito, bombeando sangue para os músculos que eu não sabia como usar. Meus pulmões queimavam com a minha respiração irregular, tentando empurrar-me para os meus pés com cada expiração. Mas nenhuma delas conectada com a visão que pairava sobre mim.

Pode ter sido o corpo de James, mas o menino não estava lá. Era como se a sua humanidade houvesse sido roubada dele. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e vazios enquanto ele olhava para mim, e eu sabia que não haveria mais conversa. Agora eu não apenas o sentia, mas eu _sabia_ que meu tempo tinha acabado. Mas ainda assim eu lutei contra ele. Mesmo enquanto eu chorava por dentro, lamentando a vida que eu nunca teria.

O tempo parecia lento quando ele se inclinou para baixo, sua faca apontada para o meu peito agora. O instinto fez meus braços dispararem para cima, minhas mãos agarrando seu pulso. Eu sabia que era instinto porque, nesse momento, minha mente não estava em James, estava em Edward. Nesse momento, enquanto meus braços fracos tentavam manter sua faca de correr através de mim, eu disse a Edward que eu o amava. Naquele momento, eu implorei aos poderes superiores para cuidar dele, para olhar por sua felicidade. Nesse momento, enquanto eu ainda podia, eu me permiti voltar no tempo, para aquela noite em Seattle. Eu queria que essa fosse a última coisa na minha mente antes de eu morrer.

Assim que meus braços começaram a tremer de exaustão, eu o ouvi. "NÃO!" Se não fosse pela forma como James congelou acima de mim, eu teria pensado que Edward era uma ilusão.

Em um borrão de barulho e confusão, Edward colidiu com James, empurrando-o para longe de mim. Eu girei no chão, virando em busca de Edward. Meus olhos encontraram James primeiro, enrolado em uma bola contra a parede oposta da sala de aula. E então eu encontrei Edward e eu consegui respirar novamente. Meu coração balançou com a visão dele e eu não me importava como ele chegou aqui, como ele sabia onde me encontrar. Ele estava aqui. Eu estava segura. Ele me encontrou.

Sua expressão era de dor quando seus olhos abateram sobre mim. "Bella, você está - ele fez?" Ele mudou-se em seus joelhos e agachou, enquanto ele se arrastou para a frente lentamente, com cuidado. "Bella, por favor, diga alguma coisa. A ajuda está a caminho. Onde dói?"

Lágrimas, grandes lágrimas quentes começaram a derramar pelo meu rosto quando finalmente me atingiu que isso tinha acabado, que eu estava segura. Permiti-me entrar em um alívio esmagador que inundou o meu sistema, não mais tentando segurar as lágrimas.

"Não!" Eu nem sequer tive a chance de gritar enquanto eu observava, completamente indefesa, quando James pulou nas costas de Edward. A faca em sua mão pegou a luz exatamente antes de desaparecer da minha vista, assim que Edward jogou a cabeça para trás com um gemido.

Edward caiu para a frente em suas mãos e joelhos, pego fora de equilíbrio e inconsciência porque ele estava focado em mim ao invés de James. Meu coração se afundou e dobrou sobre si mesmo, sabendo que o que quer que aconteceu a seguir foi totalmente minha culpa.

"Pare!" Se não fosse pela forma como minha garganta queimou com o meu grito, eu não teria reconhecido minha própria voz. Dois pares de olhos atiraram sobre mim, mas tudo que eu vi foi a faca coberta de sangue quando James estendeu-a de volta, pronto para apunhalar Edward novamente.

"Bella, não! Afaste-se!" A mão ensangüentada de Edward estendeu-se com a palma da mão primeiro e eu não tinha sequer percebido que eu tinha começado a rastejar em direção a ele.

"Ahhh... que doce." Eu gelei ao som sinistro e desumano da voz de James. "Escolhas, escolhas... por onde começar? Eu penso-"

Ele foi abruptamente interrompido quando Edward ergueu-se para trás, seu cotovelo atingindo a mandíbula de James. Com um grunhido, Edward tinha James derrotado abaixo dele e, aparentemente, inconsciente. Observei com satisfação quando Edward puxou a faca da mão oscilante de James, jogando-a no chão através da sala para onde não pudesse ferir ninguém.

Com exceção da respiração profunda de Edward e a minha, a sala estava surpreendentemente tranqüila por uma batida muito antes de o som das sirenes poderem ser ouvidos. Edward se afastou de James, lentamente, como se ele não estivesse certo de que James foi realmente nocauteado, e começou a vacilar até onde eu ainda estava congelada no lugar.

"Bella? Está tudo bem. Está acabado agora." Vendo a expressão de preocupação em seu rosto, ouvindo sua voz, puxou-me de volta para o momento. Eu mexi-me para ele enquanto ele engatinhava para mim. "Bella, você está ferida".

Eu balancei minha cabeça, lágrimas escapando dos cantos dos meus olhos enquanto eu o observava estremecer. "Eu estou bem. Precisamos levá-lo para o hospital." Abaixei-me para a barra da minha camisa, puxando-a sobre minha cabeça, deixando-me com a blusinha de alça que eu usava por baixo. Eu apanhei minha camisa e coloquei-a sobre o crescente círculo de sangue nas costas de Edward.

"Eu estou bem, Bella. Não é tão ruim assim." Mas ele chiava de dor, traindo sua fachada calma, enquanto eu aplicava pressão sobre a ferida para tentar diminuir o sangramento. Pela primeira vez, o sangue não me incomodou, não me fez sentir náuseas. Eu tinha coisas mais importantes para me preocupar. "O que ele fez para você?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça enquanto sua mão estendeu-se para cobrir o lado do meu rosto que James tinha atingido. "Eu juro, eu estou bem. Estou mais preocupada com você." Eu podia sentir o sangue ensopando através da minha mão enquanto eu segurava minha camisa em suas costas.

"Bella?" A voz frenética de Charlie cortou o silêncio quando ele entrou na minha vista. Ele me deu um olhar em pânico antes de eu observá-lo se recompor, apelando para a sua formação para avaliar a situação de forma objetiva. Seu olhar finalmente pousou em James antes de retornar para Edward e eu. "Bella, querida, você está ferida? Edward?"

"Eu estou bem, pai. Mas Edward foi esfaqueado. Preciso levá-lo ao hospital." Eu não dei chance para Edward protestar.

Charlie deu um aceno rápido antes de voltar para trás para olhar pelo corredor. Ele alcançou seu rádio, inclinando a cabeça mais perto do alto-falante. "Tom. Você está levando Bella e Edward para o hospital. Luzes e sirene ligadas. Você me entendeu?" Sua expressão suavizou um pouco enquanto ele se aproximou novamente. "Eu cuido de tudo aqui, Bells. Não se preocupe com isso. Vou estar com você no hospital".

"Obrigada, pai." Eu dei a ele um sorriso lacrimoso enquanto ele se ajoelhou ao lado de Edward.

"Venha, Edward. Vamos arranjar-lhe ajuda." Juntos, Charlie e eu apoiamos Edward enquanto ele se levantava. É claro que Edward protestou, insistindo que ele estava bem. Outro policial que eu não reconheci correu para a sala, levou um momento para ele olhar a cena antes que ele se aproximou de nós. "Tom, tome conta daqui. Eu vou levar o criminoso até a delegacia".

Edward tentou ficar de pé ereto quando Charlie passou-o para Tom, mas grunhiu de dor com o esforço. "Vamos, cara, vamos tirá-lo daqui".

Nós estávamos quase na porta quando eu senti Edward começar a perder o equilíbrio. Suas pernas pareciam simplesmente desistir abaixo dele e eu não conseguia segurá-lo. "Edward!" Tom bufou enquanto fazia o seu melhor para manter Edward da queda. Pela minha parte, procurei profundamente pela força para ajudar. "Edward, fale comigo".

"Bella..." Eu não gostei do som de sua voz. Era muito fraco. "Eu sinto muito. Você vai ficar bem agora." Sua cabeça arremessou para o lado, seu rosto caindo contra a minha cabeça.

"Só por sua causa. Não peça desculpas. Você me salvou." Senti meu coração pular na minha garganta, de repente percebendo que eu estava certa, que Edward estava em situação muito pior do que ambos pensávamos. Tom e eu tentamos acelerar nosso ritmo, mas era difícil fazer isso agora que Edward não podia manter-se em pé.

Eu poderia ter pulado de alegria quando finalmente alcançamos a viatura de Tom e eu tinha Edward descansando de lado no banco de trás, a cabeça apoiada no meu colo. Eu há muito tempo perdi a sensação na mão pressionada nas costas de Edward, minha camisa já não reconhecível e completamente encharcada de sangue. Os olhos de Edward estavam caídos e sem foco e ele estava suando. Minha mão livre correu pelo seu cabelo úmido, escovando-o para longe de sua testa. Eu internamente me contraía com cada solavanco, cada curva, enquanto Tom corria conosco para o hospital. Mas eu não deixei Edward ver. Eu sabia que tinha que manter a calma para ele.

"Edward? Você vai ficar bem. Apenas fique comigo, ok? Estamos quase lá." Olhei rapidamente para cima, aliviada por ver o hospital entrar na minha vista".

"Bella, eu sinto muito, sinto tanto." Eu tentei fazê-lo se calar, mas ele balançou a cabeça. "Não, é tudo minha culpa. Bella, você tem que saber, Bella - eu te amo. Bella..."

Minha garganta contraiu enquanto eu me esforcei para engolir o choro que queria fugir com sua fala arrastada. "Eu sei, Edward. Apenas agüente firme, ok?"

"D-desculpe... Bella... segura a-agora... melhor... dessa maneira." Eu balancei minha cabeça, meus olhos pinicando com lágrimas quando sua voz desvaneceu-se para murmúrios suaves. "Bella..."

Sua cabeça caiu para a frente, seus olhos fechados, e ele parou de falar completamente. "Edward, por favor, fique comigo. Edward!" O carro deu um solavanco para uma parada brusca, a porta ao meu lado abriu antes que eu pegasse meu equilíbrio.

Havia de repente muitas vozes gritando ao mesmo tempo, mas nenhuma delas era a voz que eu queria ouvir. E então havia mãos puxando meu Edward, puxando-o para longe de mim.

"Bella! Você tem que soltá-lo. Nós o pegamos agora. Vamos fazer o nosso trabalho." Reconhecimento puxou a ponta da minha consciência ao som daquela voz. "Bella, deixe-me ajudá-lo." _Jasper._

Eu olhei para cima pela primeira vez para descobrir que era Jasper e atrás dele havia uma equipe de enfermeiros prontos para colocar Edward em uma maca. Com um aceno de cabeça, Jasper tomou posse, sua mão agora pressionando sobre o pano ensangüentado que costumava ser a minha camisa. Um soluço escapou enquanto eu observava o corpo mole de Edward deslizando do meu alcance. Assim como eu poderia lembrar-me como, eu estava correndo para fora do carro, tropeçando na massa de corpos em minha frente.

Ninguém pareceu notar-me em primeiro lugar, todos muito ocupados gritando ordens uns para os outros e correndo ao redor para pegar as coisas. Era tudo demais, tudo simplesmente um amontoado de sílabas e sons.

"Pulso fraco e filiforme..."

"Batimento cardíaco em 88 por minuto".

"Connie, arranje-me uma sala de cirurgia, agora!"

"Alguém bipe o Dr. Cullen".

"Senhorita? Senhorita? Você pode me ouvir?" Não foi até que a amável enfermeira estava na minha frente e colocou a mão no meu ombro, que eu percebi que ela estava lá. "Senhorita, venha comigo, por favor. Vamos cuidar de você".

"Não... ele primeiro. Estou bem. Apenas... ajude-o, por favor." Eu balancei minha cabeça, meu queixo saliente para a frente com a minha determinação. Eu não ia a lugar nenhum até que eu soubesse que Edward ficaria bem.

"Shh, qual é o seu nome? Eu sou Erika." Sua voz calma era tão contraditória com a cena frenética na minha frente, era quase impossível ignorá-la. Ainda um pouco distante da realidade, eu disse o meu nome como um robô. "Bella, você precisa vir comigo agora. Eles estão fazendo o melhor que podem para ajudá-lo agora".

Ela gentilmente puxou meu braço, puxando-me para longe de Edward, e eu simplesmente não tive força para lutar contra ela. Mesmo quando ela me levou para uma área de cortinas, aconselhando-me a sentar-se numa cama de hospital, eu estava lá apenas parcialmente. O resto de mim, meu coração e minha alma, estava com Edward.

_É tudo culpa minha. Se não fosse por mim, ele __estaria bem. É tudo culpa minha._

"Não diga isso." Erika estendeu a mão para puxar um carrinho com todos os tipos de coisas médicas que colocou na minha frente. Eu não tinha percebido que eu expressei meus pensamentos em voz alta. "Agora, vamos dar um olhar mais atento a esses cortes".

Eu sibilei enquanto ela limpava alguma coisa sobre o meu pescoço. "Não se preocupe. Dr. Hale é o melhor. Ele está em boas mãos. E oh, esse é um corte desagradável." Erika continuou a trabalhar em cima de mim, fixando um curativo sobre o meu pescoço, brilhando uma luz nos meus olhos e verificando o meu pulso. Eu me sentia tão... vazia. Fiquei ligeiramente surpresa que eu tive um impulso para relatar tudo.

"Existe alguém que você quer que eu ligue para você?" Erika estava em pé na minha frente, uma expressão amável em seu rosto.

"Esme vai querer estar aqui por Edward, e Alice e Emmett." Eu me encolhi um pouco assim que pensei neles, em como eles reagiriam quando descobrissem. "E-eu não tenho os números deles. Mas Esme é a esposa do Dr. Cullen. Ela saberá como chegar a Alice e Emmett".

"Shh." Eu não tinha percebido que eu estava tremendo até Erika envolver seus braços em volta dos meus ombros, me abraçando levemente. "Vai ficar tudo bem. Vou fazer algumas ligações, mas eu já volto, ok? Basta segurar isto em sua bochecha, vai diminuir o inchaço." Eu tinha esquecido completamente do local onde James havia me golpeado.

Mas eu não fiquei sozinha por muito tempo. "Bells?" Minha cabeça subiu exatamente quando Charlie fechou a cortina atrás dele. Ele curvou-se para a frente um pouco, então seus olhos estavam no mesmo nível dos meus e ele levou sua mão sobre a minha. Lentamente, relutantemente, ele puxou o bloco de gelo para longe do meu rosto e estremeceu. "Bells, querida, eu sinto muito".

Eu assenti, fechando meus olhos firmemente contra a vontade súbita de chorar, mas as lágrimas escaparam de qualquer maneira. Mas, então, Charlie se aproximou e colocou seus braços em volta de mim. Ele não disse nada, e nem eu. Não havia nada a ser dito. Não havia promessas que ele pudesse fazer a mim. Não havia nada que ele poderia fazer para tornar as coisas melhores. Mas ele poderia me dar isso, e eu deixei. Eu caí em seu abraço, deixando-me ser fraca por apenas alguns minutos.

Eventualmente Charlie ajudou-me a cuidar da papelada e me levou até a sala de espera. Lá, eu encontrei Alice, Esme, Emmett e Rosalie, todos amontoados. Novamente, ninguém disse nada. Eu simplesmente caí na cadeira ao lado de Esme, Charlie do meu outro lado. Erika voltou para nos informar que Edward tinha sido levado às pressas para a cirurgia e não havia nada que qualquer um poderia fazer senão esperar. Ela pareceu relutante em dar-nos algum detalhe e tomei isso como um mau sinal.

Eu não tinha noção do tempo enquanto eu estava sentada lá, esperando. Eu tentei manter o pensamento positivo, acreditar que Edward realmente não me deixaria, não agora. Eu disse a mim mesma que Edward era forte, que ele poderia sobreviver a qualquer coisa. Mas havia também a culpa. Eu não podia escapar ao conhecimento de que a culpa era minha, que eu o distraí, que se ele não estivesse focado em mim, James nunca teria tido a chance de feri-lo. E isso foi quando eu comecei a realmente entender o que Edward tinha passado com seus pais.

Algum tempo depois, um Carlisle parecendo exausto entrou pelas portas duplas. Seus ombros estavam curvados e seus olhos estavam tristes. Eu senti o sangue escorrer do meu rosto, meu estômago cair no chão e o ar deixar meus pulmões. _Isso é ruim._ Ao meu lado, Esme tinha a mão sobre sua boca como se ela já soubesse o que Carlisle diria.

Esfregando a parte de trás do seu pescoço, ele sentou-se com um suspiro na frente de todos nós sobre a mesa no centro de todas as cadeiras. Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha quando ele lentamente levantou a cabeça, seu olhar cansado se fixando em mim primeiro antes de olhar para o resto de nós.

Para ninguém em particular, ele começou: "Ele passou pela cirurgia." _Ele está vivo!_ Mas ninguém suspirou de alívio. Nada sobre a voz de Carlisle ou sua expressão dava a qualquer um razão para comemorar ainda. "Jasper está ajeitando-o para se estabelecer no pós-operatório. A punhalada dilacerou sua artéria renal, razão pela qual Edward perdeu muito sangue tão rapidamente. Fizemos todo o possível para reparar o prejuízo. Ele perdeu uma grande quantidade de sangue, então tivemos que fazer uma transfusão. Mas ele não está fora de perigo ainda. As próximas 24 horas serão cruciais".

"Eu não entendo." Emmett assustou a todos nós com o silêncio sombrio que se seguiu após o discurso de Carlisle. "Quero dizer... ele vai ficar bem, certo? Quer dizer, é Edward. Ele vai ficar bem. Certo, pai?"

Alice envolveu-se em torno de seu irmão mais velho, seu corpo tremendo com os soluços silenciosos. Rosalie tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto perfeito quando se inclinou sobre o outro ombro de Emmett. Esme estendeu a mão para esfregar para cima e para baixo nas costas de Alice enquanto suas próprias lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Mas ninguém tinha uma resposta para Emmett, nem mesmo Carlisle. Esme estendeu sua mão livre para Carlisle, que pegou-a um pouco urgentemente.

O tempo deixou de significar qualquer coisa enquanto todos nós nos preparamos para o momento em que alguém viria através dessas portas duplas e nos diria que Edward tinha morrido. Todos viravam vacilantes a qualquer momento que as portas se abriam. Era verdadeiramente a forma mais cruel de torturar ficar sentada e esperar para ouvir sobre o destino de alguém que nós nos preocupávamos tão profundamente. Minha mente estava estranhamente vazia enquanto eu estava sentada ali, observando os outros. Eu disse-me que era um mecanismo de autodefesa porque eu sabia que se eu me deixasse pensar, se eu me deixasse verdadeiramente levar no que estava acontecendo, eu ficaria louca.

Eventualmente, Jasper foi aquele a emergir das portas duplas, sua expressão muito como a de Carlisle. Descansando a mão no ombro de Carlisle, eu percebi que, em algum momento, Carlisle havia feito a transição de médico para um de nós.

A expressão cuidadosamente controlada de Jasper caiu para mim e eu prendi minha respiração, esperando pelas más notícias. "Estamos prestes a mudar Edward para a UTI. Nós o tiramos do respirador. Bella, ele está... ele está chamando por você".

Balançando a cabeça, eu levantei-me devagar, tomando um momento para olhar de forma significativa em todo mundo antes de virar para seguir Jasper. Eu me senti tão pequena seguindo Jasper além das portas duplas, como uma criança. Ao meu redor, o hospital zumbia e bipava, as paredes parecendo fechar em torno de mim quando nos aproximamos da área de pós-operatório. Engoli em seco com a visão de todas as áreas de cortinas, perguntando-me atrás de qual delas Edward estava escondido.

"Bella." Jasper se virou lentamente para me encarar, sua mão encontrando a minha. "Eu não sei o que Carlisle disse a você, mas eu sinto que eu preciso te avisar." Eu assenti silenciosamente e ele apertou minha mão em agradecimento. "Ele está consciente, mas eu uso esse termo vagamente. Ele pode não saber que você está lá, ou se ele souber, provavelmente parecerá mais como um sonho para ele".

Eu estava começando a me sentir como um boneco joão-bobo com todos os acenos de cabeça, mas era a única coisa que eu sabia fazer. "Apenas... tente mantê-lo calmo. Seu corpo passou por uma enorme quantidade de stress." Em um movimento assustadoramente familiar, Jasper levou sua mão até meu queixo, elevando meus olhos ao encontro dos dele. "Bella, isso não é fácil para eu dizer, mas, se houver qualquer coisa que você queira dizer a ele, agora é a hora".

Como o boneco joão-bobo que eu era, eu balancei minha cabeça mais uma vez e segui Jasper para a cortina rotulada com o número 4. Eu segurei minha respiração enquanto Jasper puxava a cortina para trás. Mas quando meus olhos se concentraram sobre o corpo na cama, eu queria dizer-lhe que ele tinha feito algum tipo de erro. Eu queria dizer-lhe que não era o meu Edward. O homem parecendo frágil enterrado sob os fios não era o mesmo homem que me salvou, que me segurou, que fez amor comigo. _Onde está meu Edward?_

Mas quando olhei mais de perto eu vi que, embora parecesse sombrio, não havia nenhuma confusão com a cor do cabelo de Edward. Quando seus olhos abriram o suficiente para ver a cor de suas íris, eles eram verdes como as de Edward. Ele estava lá, apenas mal e, pela primeira vez, a realidade estava começando a romper a neblina. A mão nas minhas costas me incentivou a ir em frente, e as mãos que eu mal reconheci como minhas estenderam à minha frente para descansar na perna coberta.

Máquinas atrás dele bipavam e telas cintilavam com linhas e números que não faziam sentido para mim. Virei-me em busca de Jasper, apenas para descobrir que em algum momento ele tinha saído, provavelmente para nos dar alguma privacidade.

"B-Bella?" O som quebrado e rouco da sua voz pareceu ligar-se diretamente com o meu coração, fazendo-o contrair de dor.

O instinto me fez alcançar sua mão e eu quase a afastei com a forma fria e úmida que pareceu na minha. "Bella... você está bem... tão preocupado..."

As palavras de Jasper filtraram através da minha mente, ajudando-me a encontrar a minha voz. "Shh, Edward. Apenas relaxe. Tudo vai ficar bem agora".

"Tão linda... meu anjo..." Seus olhos fecharam por um longo momento e eu prendi minha respiração, esperando por eles abrirem novamente. "Bella?" Eu apertei sua mão, desejando que seus olhos abrissem novamente. O fantasma de seu sorriso torto ergueu o canto da sua boca quando seus olhos finalmente abriram, concentrando-se no meu rosto pelo mais breve dos momentos antes de eles perderem o foco novamente. "Tão linda... te amo..."

"Está tudo bem, Edward. Eu peguei você. Apenas respire. Eu peguei você." _Se houver qualquer coisa que você queira dizer a ele, agora é a hora._ Eu mordi meu lábio, quase engasgando com as palavras. Eu não queria dizê-las, não porque não fosse verdade, mas porque eu estava com medo do que isso significaria se eu fizesse. Mas eu poderia arriscar? Eu poderia arriscar a chance de que Jasper estivesse certo? Eu poderia viver comigo mesma se eu nunca dissesse a verdade a Edward? _Não._

Inclinando-me a fim de que meus lábios estivessem ao lado de seu ouvido, eu hesitei, permitindo-me correr minhas mãos pelo seu cabelo. Fechei meus olhos, deixando meus lábios descansarem contra sua testa. "Edward, eu te amo. Por favor, não me deixe".

Ele suspirou assim que me levantei, seus olhos revirando para trás enquanto ele respirava o meu nome, "Bella..."

Eu tive apenas um momento de silêncio antes de todo o inferno começar. O sinal do bipe tornou-se irregular, e, em seguida, alarmes altos começaram a soar. "Edward?" Apertei a mão dele, mas parecia diferente... mais pesada.

E então mãos grossas estavam me afastando, corpos bloqueando minha visão de Edward e lá estava a gritaria... muita gritaria. Eu fiquei parada no final de sua cama, observando o caos se desdobrando quando isso finalmente me atingiu...

"Não! Edward! NÃO!"

"Tirem-na daqui!"

"Edward, você não pode me deixar! Você me ouve, Edward? Não me deixe... por favor..."

Meus braços agitavam-se inutilmente, minhas pernas chutavam, mas não importa o quão duro eu tentasse, eu não podia mais ver Edward, escondido atrás da cortina número 4. E então eu ouvi...

"Afastem!"

* * *

_**Nota da Autora: **_

Só para que vocês saibam – estes últimos momentos no final do capítulo são os momentos que me inspiraram a escrever essa história, em primeiro lugar. Tudo o que veio antes e que vem a seguir, é o resultado de eu tentando descobrir como esses dois chegaram a estar nesse hospital com Edward à beira da morte. Louco, certo?

Você pode perguntar, mas não vou dizer qual o destino de Edward. Você vai ter que esperar até o capítulo final ser postado.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__E então, o que vc´s acham que vai acontecer com Edward? Emocionante esse cap., não? Deixem muitas reviews pq semana que vem é o último e depois só mais 2 cenas extras! Sim, nossa fic amada está chegando ao fim *chora*, mas alegrem-se pq a seguir começaremos com AMAZING GRACE, a fic que é POV Edward sobre essa aqui. Bjs... __**Ju**_


	34. Para Sempre

**Capítulo 34 – Para Sempre**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

Era um daqueles raros dias de sol em Forks. A ironia não foi perdida por mim. Somente em um dia tão obscuro o sol decidiria brilhar sobre nós. Mesmo que eu tivesse tido tempo para compreender o dia de hoje e o que isso significava, isso não tornava fácil ficar aqui e dizer adeus novamente. Era tudo que eu poderia fazer para manter os meus olhos para a frente, longe de todos os olhares e os olhos piedosos em torno de mim. Eu disse a mim mesma que não ia desmoronar, mas enquanto eu assistia o pastor subir ao palanque atrás do caixão _dele_, eu podia sentir minha garganta contraindo e meus olhos lacrimejando.

"Eu gostaria de começar com uma leitura de Eclesiastes... _Tudo na terra tem seu próprio tempo e sua própria estação_".

Eu só podia esperar que esta estação passasse logo. Eu sabia muito bem como as estações da vida vêm e vão, mudam e viram por conta própria. Eu também sabia que o tempo é cruel e como ele muda e se transforma. Por tudo da minha vida, parecia que o tempo permanecia parado, ou se movia adiante sem mim. Eu estava presa em um inverno constante, congelada no lugar sem nunca saber. E então a estação mudou. Eu cheguei em casa, desencadeando uma cadeia de eventos que trouxeram um degelo ao meu inverno. Mas o que eu não contava era que isso não parou por aí, que as estações mantinham-se se mudando, quer eu as quisesse, ou não.

_"Há um tempo para o nascimento e morte, planta__r e colher,"_

Eu estava cansada da morte e da escuridão que pareciam me seguir aonde quer que eu fosse. Mas agora, neste final, eu estava começando a ver que a escuridão não estava me seguindo. Pelo contrário, era eu quem carregava a sombra comigo. Por muito tempo eu não tinha visto o nascimento que veio com cada morte, o começo que veio com cada fim. Eu passei tanto tempo agarrada às coisas que eu tinha perdido há muito tempo e, para quê? Todos os lamentos, dor e perda que eu carreguei comigo estavam me segurando de volta e era hora de deixá-los ir. Neste final, pela primeira vez, senti-me pronta para encarar o que vinha em seguida, para enfrentar o começo que estava me sendo oferecido. Eu sabia que a dor estaria sempre lá, em certa medida. Simplesmente não havia maneira de apagar completamente este nível de perda. A diferença era que, desta vez, eu não a deixaria me comandar.

_"Para a matança e __a cura, destruição e construção,"_

Olhei para o pastor, percebendo pela primeira vez como essa passagem em particular era preenchida com todas as contradições que compõem nossas vidas. Perguntei-me se alguma vez seria possível compreender verdadeiramente uma sem a outra, se seria possível conhecer o amor sem o seu oposto, o desespero. Porque eu sabia agora que o ódio não era oposto do amor, em vez disso, era muito mais complicado. Agora eu sabia que só em um momento de total desespero o amor era verdadeiramente revelado. Quando tudo foi tirado de mim, eu realmente vi com toda clareza o que era o que importava mais, o que o amor realmente era. Se eu tivesse pensado que eu amava Edward antes, quando ele me beijou pela primeira vez, quando ele jogou para mim, quando fizemos amor, não era nada comparado ao que eu sentia agora. A coisa mais delicada com o amor, porém, era que ele significava algo diferente para cada um. O amor era algo que nenhuma pessoa poderia definir para a outra. Era complexo demais para ser segurado por uma explicação convencional.

_"P__or chorar e rir, pranteando e dançando,"_

Eu há muito tempo perdi a noção das lágrimas. Mesmo agora, enquanto elas continuavam a fluir em meu rosto, era difícil imaginar uma época em que eu não senti a necessidade de chorar. Eu sabia, logicamente, que eventualmente eu seria capaz de respirar novamente. Eu sabia que um dia eu não sofreria assim e esse pensamento provocou um tipo diferente de dor atirando através do meu peito. Tanto quanto eu aprendi, na medida em que eu vim, isso era algo que eu não estava pronta para deixar passar ainda. Eu não estava pronta para dizer adeus. Claro, ele estaria sempre comigo, mas exatamente agora, isso simplesmente não era bom o suficiente. Exatamente agora eu queria ouvi-lo rir. Exatamente agora eu teria até dançado com ele porque isso significaria que ele estava vivo. Uma nova onda de lágrimas se formou por trás das minhas pálpebras fechadas quando pensei no tempo todo que eu tinha desperdiçado, em todos os momentos que eu tinha perdido com ele, em todos os momentos que ainda não tinham chegado que não seríamos capazes de compartilhar. Eu os queria de volta. Eu queria _ele_ de volta.

_"Para __pedras atiradas e pedras recolhidas, abraçando e despedida"._

Pessoas que eu não via há anos tinham saído da toca, é o que parecia. Rostos que eu mal reconhecia, nomes que eu tinha esquecido há muito tempo, todos me abraçavam sem perguntar. Eu sabia que deveria apreciar o apoio, mas era demais, esmagador e desconfortável. Eu sustentava que eu nunca estaria confortável no centro das atenções, especialmente hoje. Sim, eu entendia a necessidade de um enterro formal, mas não era o que eu queria, e eu estou bastante certa de que não era o que ele queria também. Em última análise, o problema com todos os rostos estranhos e desconhecidos, os indesejados abraços, era que me fizeram sentir mais ainda a falta dele. Cada toque, cada abraço que não era dele me faziam sofrer muito mais.

_"Há um tempo para encontrar e perder, manter e dar"__._

Eu nunca teria imaginado que era possível se sentir tão perdida e achada ao mesmo tempo. Eu me sentia tão sozinha e, ainda de alguma forma, totalmente segura e cercada por amor e família. Suspirei, inclinando-me para o corpo próximo a mim, minha cabeça repousando sobre o ombro forte. O pastor parou por um momento, as fungadas no auditório eram audíveis com o silêncio. Um braço forte, confortável e familiar envolveu-se em torno de meus ombros, puxando-me para mais perto e eu deixei-me derreter no abraço. Era o abraço que eu me sentia à vontade para dar. Era o abraço que significava que não importava o que eu perdi na minha vida, eu nunca estaria verdadeiramente sozinha. Era a minha casa.

"E assim, é com o coração pesado que eu estou diante de vocês esta manhã. Pois, é hoje que nos reunimos para lembrar e celebrar a vida de um homem que dedicou sua vida ao cuidado e à proteção desta comunidade. Hoje... nós celebramos a vida de Charlie Swan".

Isso foi quando eu fechei meus olhos e ignorei o resto do que foi dito. Distante, eu estava consciente de como as pessoas vieram, uma após a outra, para se lembrar dele, ou a pessoa que eles pensavam que conheciam. Mas ninguém o conhecia como eu. Como elas poderiam conhecê-lo quando eu tinha apenas começado a conhecer verdadeiramente o meu próprio pai?

Tudo mudou naquele dia, mais de cinco anos atrás, quando meu aluno, James, me atacou. Na semana que se seguiu, Edward foi levado às pressas para a cirurgia duas vezes e precisou ser reanimado por três vezes. Assim como a nossa relação até aquele ponto, ele deu dois passos à frente e um passo para trás com sua recuperação antes de finalmente se estabilizar. Mas foi também durante aquela semana, e aquelas que se seguiram, que eu realmente comecei a conhecer o meu pai.

Juntos nós providenciamos que James recebesse a ajuda necessária após seu colapso. Ele foi seguramente colocado em uma instituição onde receberia ajuda e não seria permitido machucar ninguém nunca mais. Os médicos disseram-nos que ele havia sofrido uma ruptura mental. O que nenhum de nós sabia era que o pai de James era abusivo e que tinha sido por muitos anos. Afortunadamente eu fui apenas aquela que virou-o à beira da loucura quando ele reprovou na minha turma. O corpo de seu pai foi encontrado em sua casa quando Charlie foi até lá para informar ao pai de James que ele tinha sido preso. Como Charlie descreveu, parecia que James matou em legítima defesa.

A coisa toda abalou a comunidade inteira de Forks. Era quase impossível acreditar que em uma cidade tão pequena, essas coisas horríveis estavam ocorrendo e passaram despercebidas. Por um tempo, houve um monte de dedos apontados para Charlie, mas se isso o incomodava, ele nunca demonstrou. Eventualmente, porém, as coisas se acalmaram e voltaram ao normal. Mas, apesar de tudo, eu vi um lado totalmente novo de Charlie e a ligação que sempre esteve ali cresceu incrivelmente forte. As longas horas na sala de espera do hospital nunca foram gastas sozinha. Toda vez que eu desmoronava, ele estava lá para me segurar junto.

Mas aqui estava eu, desmoronando novamente, e ele não estava aqui para me abraçar. Não me parecia justo com tudo o que tínhamos passado que eu tivesse que dizer adeus a Charlie tão cedo. O câncer pegou-nos todos de surpresa. No momento que os médicos o descobriram, ele já tinha se espalhado através dos seus nódulos linfáticos. Como foi, tivemos a sorte de ter tanto tempo com ele quanto tivemos antes do câncer finalmente vencê-lo. O pequeno consolo que eu poderia manter comigo era que ele estava vivo para me conduzir no meu casamento. Charlie sempre disse que foi o segundo dia mais feliz de sua vida, superado apenas pelo dia em que eu nasci, porque ele sabia que estava me deixando em boas mãos, que eu sempre teria alguém cuidando de mim como eu merecia. Ele morreu menos de dois meses depois.

Não era exatamente como eu queria começar a minha vida de casada, mas eu nunca me arrependeria de ter adiantado o casamento para garantir que Charlie estaria lá. Além disso, sem Charlie, eu nunca poderia ter encontrado o meu felizes para sempre...

_**5 anos atrás**_

Edward tinha finalmente ficado estável tempo suficiente para ser removido da UTI e estávamos todos comemorando sua mudança para um quarto particular. Até agora, a maioria do meu tempo gasto com Edward tinha sido quando ele estava inconsciente. Eu estava realmente ansiosa para falar com ele, para iniciar o processo de reparação do nosso relacionamento, para começar de novo. Mas ele estava quieto, assim como ele tinha estado antes de se afastar de mim, quando ele me levou a acreditar que tínhamos acabado. Eu disse a mim mesma que ele estava apenas fraco, que ele ainda estava com dor, mas eu estava errada.

Uma noite, enquanto estávamos todos sendo levados para fora no final do horário de visitas, ele me segurou. Uma vez que o quarto estava vazio, ele usou seu aperto no meu punho para puxar-me para a cama de hospital com ele. Com cuidado situando-me para deitar ao lado dele de uma maneira que não colocaria nenhuma pressão sobre a ferida, me acomodei no que costumava ser o meu lugar. Por um tempo ele não disse nada, apenas passou os dedos pelo meu cabelo bagunçado. Mas eu sabia que estava por vir.

"Bella, você sabe que eu sempre vou te amar. Você sabe disso, não é?" Engoli pesadamente enquanto assentia, meu coração já se preparando para o que viria a seguir. "Eu preciso... eu não posso ser quem você precisa que eu seja nesse momento, Bella." Eu deixei minha cabeça sobre seu peito enquanto ela subia e descia com cada uma de suas respirações, contando-as. "Eu tive muito tempo para pensar, e eu acho... não, eu sei que isso é o que eu tenho que fazer. Eu já dei a minha carta de demissão a Charlie. E assim que eu sair daqui, eu vou começar a olhar para voltar para a faculdade... em Chicago".

Eu podia sentir meu coração colapsando sobre si mesmo tudo de novo. Eu tentei me manter forte e não desmoronar na frente dele. Eu tentei ver o lado bom em sua decisão, ver que ele não estava sendo prejudicial e que ele estava fazendo o que ele achava melhor. Mas... isso machuca. Eu não poderia dizer se era pior do que quando eu pensei que ele tinha morrido. Pareceu-me quase inútil tentar comparar. De qualquer maneira, ele estava me deixando. De qualquer maneira, eu tive que encontrar a vontade para ir embora dele hoje à noite, sabendo que não haveria um amanhã para nós. Eu tentei acreditar que ele estava fazendo a coisa certa, ver que ele estava fazendo o que ele precisava fazer para se curar completamente e seguir em frente, e ver o bem que havia naquela decisão. Eu tentei... tão duro.

"Por favor, não chore, Bella." Eu fungava na frente de sua camisola de hospital, não percebendo que eu tinha começado a chorar. Eu senti-o pressionar um beijo no topo da minha cabeça enquanto seu braço fez o seu melhor para me abraçar mais perto. "Eu nunca vou amar alguém como eu amo você... nunca. Mas eu tenho que fazer isso, Bella. Eu me recuso a deixá-la resolver".

Seus dedos nos meus lábios mantiveram meu protesto silencioso. Isso, e sabendo que esta seria provavelmente a última vez que eu passaria sozinha com Edward, me impediram de estragar o momento com palavras. Eu mantive minha boca fechada porque eu só queria lembrar o que seria estar em seus braços. Eu podia ouvir em sua voz que sua decisão tinha sido tomada e que nada que eu fizesse ou dissesse mudaria sua mente. Era por isso que ele tinha estado tão quieto, eu entendia tudo agora. Era a sua maneira. Então, ao invés disso, apertei meus olhos fechados e concentrei-me na sensação de seus braços em volta de mim uma última vez.

Mas, então, uma enfermeira muito educada e amável veio pedir-me para ir embora, fechando a porta atrás dela para me dar um último momento com o meu Edward. Enquanto eu lentamente me puxei para cima e para fora da cama, pude sentir uma parte de mim sendo arrancada. Mordi com força, apertando meu queixo contra a dor visceral que veio com eu me afastando dele. Eu não queria causar uma cena. Mas eu só consegui dar meio passo para longe dele antes de eu me virar e entregar-me em um último beijo.

Eu não me contive, deixando minhas mãos correrem através de seu cabelo e do seu maxilar enquanto nossas bocas abriram uma para a outra. Deixei-me acreditar que o seu beijo era tão urgente quanto o meu, que isso era tão doloroso para ele como era para mim. Meu coração balançou lamentavelmente no meu peito enquanto eu dizia adeus sem palavras. E eu tive que me afastar porque eu sabia que se eu demorasse mais tempo, eu não seria capaz de ir embora. Mas quando eu me afastei e olhei em seus olhos, eles estavam calmos. Ele me deu o meu momento e agora eu tinha de respeitar os seus desejos e ir embora. Eu não tinha nenhuma memória real de realmente ir embora. Eu não tinha nenhuma memória real de caminhar para a minha picape e dirigir para casa. A única coisa que eu poderia agarrar-me era o momento em que caí em minha cama e entreguei-me à perda.

Eu não poderia fazer-me voltar ao hospital depois disso, mesmo sabendo que os outros estariam lá também. Eu não sabia como estar ao redor dele e não amá-lo, de não sentir a necessidade imperiosa de tocá-lo e beijá-lo. Eu simplesmente não estava preparada para isso. Então, ao invés disso, eu sofria. Eu sofria como se ele tivesse morrido porque é como eu me sentia. Durante semanas eu passei pela negação, raiva e culpa. Mas foram meses antes de eu encontrar aceitação. Mesmo na minha dor, eu fiquei perto de Alice e dos outros, mantendo abas na recuperação de Edward. Eu sabia que era provavelmente errado, mas eu tinha que saber, eu tinha que ter certeza que ele estava bem.

Contra as probabilidades, eu encontrei-me de volta à Forks High School, ensinando novamente. Alice e Jasper acabaram adiando seu casamento por um ano para que Alice pudesse ter seu casamento de verão e lua de mel. Não surpreendentemente, todos entenderam. O bar de Rosalie continuou a prosperar e as coisas lentamente caíram de volta em uma rotina confortável. Eu ia para o trabalho, dava aulas sobre poesia e fazia pesquisas, socializava com os meus amigos, continuava a escrever... e passava mais tempo com Charlie.

No começo, eu ia até sua casa para cozinhar para ele sempre que eu sentia falta de Edward, ou pensava que eu estava em perigo de ligar para ele quando eu não deveria. Senti-me mal que eu estava usando Charlie como uma distração, mas não demorou muito para que eu me encontrasse indo vê-lo simplesmente porque gostava de sua companhia. Descobri que quanto mais tempo passamos juntos, mais ele se abria para mim. Em algum momento, nós tínhamos chegado a um tipo de entendimento. Mesmo que nós dois tivéssemos perdido minha mãe, o tipo de dor que sofremos foi diferente. Eu estive de luto pela minha mãe e ele por sua esposa. Mesmo que nunca tenha sido dito entre nós, ficou entendido que, com Edward, eu tinha experimentado uma perda semelhante à de Charlie. Nós agora entendíamos um ao outro de uma maneira nova, um caminho que nos trouxe para mais perto. Nós dois perdemos o grande amor de nossas vidas. Eu até mesmo comecei a pescar com ele ocasionalmente. Eu me surpreendi quando descobri que a paz e o sossego de simplesmente flutuar na água, à espera de algo para morder a isca, era algo que eu comecei a desejar.

E então, um dia isso deixou de ser apenas uma rotina, isso se tornou minha vida. Por volta de dezembro, Edward voltou para Chicago para trabalhar no seu mestrado, e foi isso. Não houve grandes gestos de última hora, não houve partes indo embora. Foi um telefonema de Alice dizendo que ela tinha que reprogramar nosso encontro para jantar porque ela tinha que levá-lo ao aeroporto. Eu nunca soube os detalhes e eu não perguntei. Até então era apenas um detalhe técnico, como se Edward estivesse ausente da minha vida por um tempo. A única diferença era que a distância física entre nós finalmente correspondeu à cratera emocional formada da última vez que conversamos.

O novo ano começou com o lançamento do meu primeiro livro e, tanto Alice como Jacob, não seguraram em expressar a sua desaprovação em como eu tinha escondido o meu sucesso deles. Emmett quase deu um salto mortal quando ele percebeu que eu tinha baseado e nomeado um personagem nele e prontamente perguntou quando seria dado ao seu personagem sua própria série. Mas a única coisa que eu podia dizer a ele era que eu tinha assinado com um agente e sido contratada para escrever mais três livros para a mesma editora. Eu já tinha começado o que se transformaria em uma série de três partes, e desta vez eu prometi que faria um trabalho melhor em manter todos no circuito.

O inverno logo derreteu-se na primavera e eu encontrei-me perguntando onde todo o tempo tinha ido. Estávamos mais uma vez nos preparando para o casamento de Alice, contando os dias até o verão. Eu podia admitir para mim mesma que, sem Edward, eu tinha sido forçada a me redescobrir. Eu estava mais forte agora, muito mais confortável em minha própria pele do que eu já estive. Eu ainda tinha minhas inseguranças, mas elas não mais guiavam minhas ações ou reações. Eu sabia que se eu alguma vez visse Edward de novo, eu teria de lhe agradecer por ter feito o que era certo, por ser forte o suficiente para ir embora. Eu ainda sentia falta dele, mas não da mesma maneira. Ele sempre seria meu primeiro amor, o grande amor da minha vida, mas eu entendia agora que nós simplesmente não éramos para ser. De alguma forma eu aprendi a viver com esse conhecimento e isso estava bem.

O dia do casamento de Alice estava perfeitamente chuvoso, mas ela não pareceu notar nada. Eu não poderia ter sido mais feliz por servir como sua dama de honra e estava novamente aliviada que eu não fui obrigada a tentar planejar uma elaborada festa de despedida de solteira. Como foi, eu tive que perder o jantar de ensaio para uma reunião com minha editora. Então, naturalmente, no dia do casamento, com todos nós correndo para ter certeza que tudo estava perfeito, não foi até que eu, literalmente, corri para Edward que me lembrei que ele estaria lá.

Nós dois rimos nervosamente enquanto eu esforcei-me para me endireitar. Era surreal estar na frente dele, sentir tanto, lembrar de tanto, e perceber que tinha sido quase um ano inteiro desde que eu o tinha visto pela última vez. Eu não pensei que fosse possível, mas ele parecia melhor do que eu lembrava. Não foi até que eu desajeitadamente desculpei-me e continuei meu caminho até a suíte nupcial que eu fui capaz de fixar-me sobre o fato de que ele parecia... feliz. Os círculos escuros tinham desaparecido sob seus olhos, sua postura era mais relaxada e havia uma luz em seus olhos que eu só tinha vislumbrado algumas vezes antes. Isso acordou a dor há muito adormecida em meu coração, mas eu me resolvi a manter a minha distância. É evidente que ele estava feliz e tinha encontrado essa felicidade sem mim. Era como deveria ser.

A cerimônia foi linda, como todos nós sabíamos que seria. Alice era uma visão em seu vestido e Carlisle sorria com orgulho e felicidade enquanto a guiava pelo corredor. Jasper parecia completamente hipnotizado pelo momento enquanto segurava as pequenas mãos delicadas de Alice na frente do pastor, ambos sorrindo através de seus votos. Contra a minha vontade, lágrimas de alegria escaparam pelos cantos dos meus olhos enquanto eu observava o beijo de Alice e Jasper como marido e mulher pela primeira vez. Tinha sido um bom tempo.

A recepção foi pequena e eu achei impossível não olhar na direção de Edward. Eu tentei fingir que não percebi como ele veio sozinho, mas, obviamente, falhei. Emmett tinha a pequena reunião em histeria com o seu melhor discurso de homem e eu odiava que eu era aquela que o seguiria. Mas assim que pensei sobre o meu discurso, eu senti o nervosismo desaparecer. Eu não era a mesma pessoa que tinha sido no verão passado. Eu sabia pelos fatos que eu não teria sido capaz de fazer esse discurso particular no ano passado e essa era a fonte da minha confiança interior quando me preparei. Respirando profundamente pela última vez, eu levantei-me e bati levemente no meu copo para reunir a atenção de todos.

Virando-me um pouco para que eu pudesse ver Alice e Jasper, eu comecei, "Como uma professora de Inglês e escritora, você pensaria que seria fácil para eu chegar a algum discurso maravilhoso que seria perfeito para este momento. Você pensaria que eu, de todas as pessoas, seria capaz de encontrar as palavras para descrever o amor verdadeiro e quão belo um dia como hoje realmente é. Mas tenho receio de que simplesmente não é o caso. Depois de horas e horas olhando para uma página em branco , a única coisa que me veio à mente foi o dia em que Alice me assustou, fazendo-me literalmente grampear meu próprio dedo antes de cair e aterrissar sobre minha cabeça. Sendo a boa amiga que é, ela imediatamente levou-me para o hospital e foi aí que conhecemos Jasper".

Felizmente, houve algumas risadas e eu permiti-me fazer uma pausa para recolher os meus pensamentos. "Tenho certeza de que não estou sozinha em querer acreditar que existe algo maior em jogo, algo que nos guia e cria estes momentos, seja isso sorte, ou destino. Mas o que eu compreendi é que destino é apenas uma parte da equação. Destino apenas apresenta oportunidades e é nosso trabalho aproveitar esses momentos, pegar essas chances e transformar essas oportunidades em algo mais. E eu estou honrada de estar aqui, neste momento, comemorando o fato de que Alice e Jasper fizeram exatamente isso. Juntos, eles criaram os alicerces para uma vida maravilhosa juntos e eu estou simplesmente contente que eu posso estar aqui hoje para celebrar com eles".

Virei-me de volta para encarar Alice e Jasper diretamente, sorrindo quando senti minha garganta contrair com a emoção. "Por Alice e Jasper, e para todos os momentos emocionantes e gratificantes que estarão diante de vocês. Eu amo vocês dois".

O salão disse em coro 'à Alice e Jasper' enquanto Alice saltou de sua cadeira e envolveu-me em um abraço quebra-ossos. "Obrigada, Bella." Ela somente me liberou quando Jasper colocou a mão em seu ombro, afastando-a para que ele pudesse também me agradecer com um abraço. Tanto Alice como Jasper haviam sido amigos incríveis enquanto eu me esforçava para ficar em pé sobre meus dois pés no verão passado. Nós todos aprendemos com nossos erros e nossa amizade só tinha se tornado mais forte como resultado.

Foi gratificante poder finalmente comemorar uma coisa tão maravilhosa depois de tudo o que tínhamos passado ao longo dos últimos dois anos. Sentei-me de volta e observei Alice e Jasper flutuar sobre a pista de dança, completamente apaixonados um pelo outro, sentindo o seu calor e alegria me encher. Fechei meus olhos por alguns segundos, permitindo que a memória da última vez que eu dancei viesse à superfície. Suspirei internamente, abraçando-me enquanto eu sentia os fantasmas dos braços de Edward ao meu redor.

"Você está bem, garota?" Sorri para o meu pai, vestido com seu belo terno.

"Sim, pai. Estou bem." Com poucas exceções, todas as minhas memórias de Edward eram boas. Eu poderia olhar para trás e sorrir sem remorso ou saudade. O ano de intervalo tinha provado para mim que minha vida poderia e iria seguir sem ele. "Vamos lá, vamos dançar".

Ele me olhou com ceticismo, "Eu não sei, Bells. Você sabe como eu sou".

Eu ri enquanto me levantei e peguei sua mão. "Sim, eu sei como você é e eu quero dançar com você. É tão errado assim?"

Ele tentou, ele realmente tentou, mas Charlie provou ser ainda pior dançarino do que eu. Éramos realmente uma combinação mortal na pista de dança. Eu perdi a noção de quantas vezes ele pisou no meu pé e nós corremos para outros casais pelo menos três vezes. Foi sem dúvida a melhor dança que eu já tinha compartilhado com alguém.

"Importa-se se eu substituí-lo?" Eu senti meus olhos se arregalarem assim que meu cérebro registrou o som de uma voz que eu não tinha ouvido por muito tempo.

E então Charlie piscou para mim. "Fique à vontade, filho." Instintivamente o meu aperto em Charlie cresceu em pânico. Eu não acho que eu poderia lidar com a dança com Edward novamente, ainda não. Mas, então, a mão de Charlie apertou a minha enquanto ele sorria para mim, "Vá em frente, Bells. Dê uma chance." Ele piscou novamente, dizendo-me que ele tinha intencionalmente me lembrado do meu discurso.

Ele se inclinou para a frente para beijar o topo da minha cabeça enquanto meus braços caíam inertes ao meu lado. Simplesmente colocado, eu estava sobrecarregada. Eu não poderia fazer-me olhar para cima quando Charlie se afastou e Edward tomou seu lugar. Eu mordi meu lábio, tentando desesperadamente lutar contra a reação do meu corpo à Edward, a mesma reação que sempre tinha, até mesmo agora. Eu chupei em uma respiração afiada quando sua mão pegou a minha, a outra vindo para descansar na parte inferior das minhas costas. Meu coração disparou com a confusão, ansiedade e emoção quando começamos a nos mover juntos e eu tive que morder de volta um gemido com a facilidade com que nos movíamos juntos, até mesmo agora.

Eu mantive meu foco em seu ombro, às vezes olhando ao redor do salão enquanto dançávamos, olhando em qualquer lugar, menos em seu rosto. Amaldiçoei-me por me permitir ser pega em algo que há muito tempo desapareceu. Eu estava reagindo a uma memória, nada mais.

Sua voz levantou-se acima da música e tomou mais poder do que eu pensava que eu tinha para não olhar para cima em seu rosto. "Você parece bem, Bella".

"Obrigada. Eu deveria dizer o mesmo." Eu não podia ignorar a estranheza que parecia nos rodear. Era quase como se houvesse muita história entre nós. Edward pareceu compreender isso também e não disse mais nada.

Quando a música terminou, nós meio que paramos no lugar, meus braços retraindo para os meus lados um pouco rápido demais. "Bem, obrigada pela dança. Foi bom vê-lo".

"Você também, Bella." Eu disse a mim mesma que eu estava imaginando a melodia triste de sua voz quando eu fui embora, sem olhar para trás. Eu disse a mim mesma que era apenas a memória do que tivemos por um tempo tão curto que me fez querer correr de volta para os seus braços e nunca mais sair. Recusei-me a deixar-me ser pega em algo que não era real.

A confirmação do meu pensamento veio quando ele não veio atrás de mim. Eu sacudi a decepção juvenil que veio com a constatação de que o tempo de grandes gestos era uma coisa do passado. Eu tinha deixado aquela vida no meu passado, e também Edward. Voltei ao meu lugar e observei quando ele encontrou Alice e começou a levá-la ao redor da pista. Eu finalmente me permiti olhar para o seu rosto, sentindo-me segura pela distância, e o que eu encontrei foi lindo. Seu rosto estava iluminado em um sorriso brilhante, um lado levantando-se levemente um pouco mais como sempre agora e de novo enquanto ele conversava com Alice. Ele estava feliz e tinha _sido_ apenas a minha imaginação que queria acreditar que ainda havia algo entre nós.

Charlie veio sentar-me ao meu lado enquanto a recepção começava a desacelerar, seu braço envolvendo em torno dos meus ombros. "Bem, garota, foi um dia longo, não foi?" Senti um sorriso puxando meus lábios quando concordei. "Você sabe, aquele discurso que você fez... provavelmente não seria tão ruim seguir seu próprio conselho".

Sua mão moveu-se suavemente para cima e para baixo do meu braço enquanto deixei minha cabeça descansar em seu ombro. "Eu só..." Ele deu um suspiro incaracterístico e parou por um momento, "Eu não quero que você desista. Se a oportunidade se apresenta, pegue-a, Bells, e não olhe para trás... ok? Você pode me prometer isso?"

"Sim, pai, eu prometo".

Olhando para trás agora, eu tinha que me perguntar se, de alguma forma, anos antes de seu diagnóstico, Charlie sabia. Porque foi apenas alguns dias depois que Edward apareceu no meu apartamento inesperadamente, perguntando se poderíamos conversar e eu deixei-o entrar. Acabamos ficando conversando até que eu não conseguia manter os olhos abertos por mais tempo. Ele me contou sobre Chicago, sobre seu novo terapeuta e como ele estava gostando de estudar música de novo e trabalhar no campo que ele amava. Com o seu orientador, ele mesmo construiu um programa que combinava jornalismo e história da música, com a esperança de canalizar sua impressionante compreensão de música com as habilidades de escrita necessárias para se tornar um crítico. Ele já havia feito vários artigos para o jornal Chicago Tribune através de seu estágio e já tinha sido muito bem recebido.

Como eu suspeitava no casamento, ele estava feliz. Ele começou a construir a vida que ele deveria ter construído da primeira vez, a vida que foi tirada dele quando ele perdeu seus pais. Ele admitiu que havia uma série de questões pendentes em relação à propriedade de sua família e ele finalmente contatou o advogado encarregado de tudo para resolver os detalhes. "Eu senti sua falta, então," ele me disse enquanto descrevia o que tinha sido vender a sua casa de infância. Algo que eu agora tinha para olhar.

Mas quando o inevitável aconteceu e nós seguimos nossos caminhos separados, ele perguntou timidamente se poderíamos manter contato enquanto ele continuava seus estudos em Chicago e eu disse que sim. Era difícil não dizer que sim com as palavras de Charlie ainda fortes na minha mente. Isso, e que eu achei que era seguro, vendo como ele estaria metade do país longe de mim. Achei que eu não poderia estar em perigo de sentir coisas que eu não devia com tanta distância entre nós. E eu não poderia ter estado mais errada.

Ele começou inofensivo, ligações ocasionais à noite, normalmente no meio da semana enquanto Edward passava a maior parte do seu tempo assistindo concertos para escrever para o seu estágio. Ele perguntaria sobre Forks e eu sempre daria risada enquanto dizia a ele a mesma coisa a cada vez, "nenhuma mudança em Forks". Ele me contaria sobre os concertos que ele foi, como ele sempre carregava um conjunto de fones de ouvido com ele para quando os desempenhos fossem especialmente terríveis, e nós dois ríamos com facilidade como nunca tínhamos realmente feito antes.

E então ele começou a me enviar alguns artigos que ele estava trabalhando, pedindo minha opinião profissional. Era divertido, para dizer o mínimo, revisar alguns dos seus escritos. Ele era horrível com vírgulas e eu tive certeza de provocá-lo impiedosamente a cada chance que eu tinha. Foi durante a sua pausa de inverno que ele visitou Forks novamente, permanecendo com Alice e Jasper na sua nova casa. Estávamos todos reunidos para o clássico Natal dos Cullen, onde Emmett finalmente ajoelhou-se em um joelho e perguntou se Rosalie queria se casar com ele. Era bom ter todos juntos novamente, o bando de La Push, assim como todos os Cullen, e Edward.

Ainda me lembro como parecia estranho estar ao redor dele, apesar de termos passado tanto tempo falando ao telefone e por e-mail. Era como se nós tivéssemos que reaprender a como ser em torno um do outro enquanto ambos estabelecíamos nossas novas vidas como indivíduos. Agora que penso nisso, estou surpresa que ninguém tenha tentado que eu e Edward fôssemos pegos debaixo de algum visgo*****. Como foi, o encontro pareceu agir como um catalisador. O semestre que se seguiu, Edward passou de ligar-me talvez uma ou duas vezes por semana, para ligar-me simplesmente todos os dias. E então nossas conversas se tornaram mais pessoais, falando sobre todos os erros que cometemos como um casal e as coisas que queríamos e precisávamos em nossos próximos relacionamentos.

_*__O __visgo__ era considerado como tendo poderes mágicos pelos Celtas. Dizia-se que ele podia curar ferimentos e aumentar a fertilidade. Os Celtas penduravam o visgo em suas casas, para trazer a sorte e afastar os maus espíritos. Durante o Natal, na era Vitoriana, os ingleses começaram a pendurar visgos nos telhados e nos batentes de porta. Se alguém fosse pego parado debaixo de um visgo, ele poderia ser beijado por qualquer pessoa que estivesse no aposento, um comportamento totalmente contra a rigidez moral da era Vitoriana. Pode-se dizer que o visgo era um grande apelo sexual para libertar sentimentos proibidos pela sociedade durante os outros 364 dias do ano. __Resumindo a tradição do visgo__: Quando, no dia de Natal, duas pessoas de sexo diferentes ficam debaixo de um visgo ao mesmo tempo, elas têm que se beijar!_

Conversávamos como nunca fizemos antes. De alguma forma, a distância entre nós serviu como a rede de segurança perfeita. Mas, o mais importante, os meus pensamentos não eram mais centrados no que Edward poderia segurar, ou sobre o que era seguro falar. Não havia mais limites, não havia mais preocupações sobre como ele reagiria. Tínhamos, de alguma forma, chegado a um ponto em que seu passado não era um problema, apenas uma parte dele, assim como o meu passado era uma parte de mim. Eu não sei como isso aconteceu e eu não me importei.

A próxima coisa que eu soube, ele estava prometendo me visitar e me convidando para sair em um encontro na próxima vez que ele estivesse em Forks, e eu concordei. É claro que, desta vez, mantive Charlie no laço, e ele serviu como meu chefe de torcida, juntamente com todos os meus amigos. Eu aprendi com meus erros. Eu sabia melhor do que tentar ficar sozinha desta vez e eu mantive a minha promessa à Charlie de continuar a pegar as chances. No final desse primeiro encontro com Edward, quando ele se inclinou, eu devolvi o gesto e o beijei. Mesmo agora, eu ainda estava maravilhada com o fato de que, de alguma forma, tínhamos encontrado nosso caminho de volta um para o outro.

No momento em que Edward recebeu seu diploma de Mestre, estávamos namorando à distância há mais de um ano. Ele tinha feito um grande nome para si próprio como um crítico e ele era realmente convidado muitas vezes para ouvir um novo artista para avaliar o seu potencial, bem como para julgar muitas competições em todo o país. Pela minha parte, eu tinha terminado os três livros encomendados pela minha editora e a série fez tanto sucesso, que eles rapidamente assinaram um acordo comigo para outros sete livros. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu tinha mais dinheiro do que eu sabia o que fazer com ele.

Naquele verão, Edward e eu passamos muito tempo falando sobre o que queríamos e para onde víamos as coisas acontecendo. Não foi divertido. A incerteza da agenda de Edward e viagens não eram o que eu considerava propício para um relacionamento sólido, e Edward não estava disposto a desistir da carreira que ele construiu simplesmente para estar comigo, nem eu queria isso. Tínhamos chegado a um impasse, pelo menos até Charlie intervir novamente. Nossos ânimos estavam curtos enquanto Forks estava atravessando a pior onda de calor que ocorria em mais de uma década. Nós estávamos em um churrasco na casa de Emmett e Rosalie quando eu perdi meu temperamento sobre algo que eu não conseguia me lembrar mais. Charlie estava, é claro, lá para testemunhar a nossa pequena briga e rapidamente puxou-nos de lado.

Tinha sido idéia de Charlie que eu saísse do meu trabalho de professora e apenas escrevesse o tempo todo, dessa maneira eu poderia acompanhar Edward em todas as suas viagens, enquanto a escrita era algo que eu poderia fazer em qualquer lugar. Ele foi rápido em apontar que era "estúpido" deixar algo tão pequeno chegar entre nós e ele tinha razão, é claro. Após isso, foi fácil. Edward se mudou para a casa no lago e eu entreguei minha carta de demissão. A relação que nós tínhamos construído pelo telefone e ao longo do tempo parecia construir-se naturalmente agora que Edward morava tão perto novamente. Quando Charlie foi diagnosticado com câncer terminal, Edward e eu já havíamos falado sobre morar juntos e nos casar, e nós dois sabíamos que o tempo era certo.

A filha de Alice e Jasper, Ashley, era um pouco pequena demais para ser a nossa daminha, sendo apenas uma criança tímida de três anos de idade. Rosalie e Emmett estavam determinados a adotar, uma vez que descobriram que ela era incapaz de ter filhos. Eles venderam o bar no auge de sua popularidade e investiram tudo em um restaurante em Port Angeles. Eles acharam que ficaria melhor para os pedidos de adoção e eu tive que concordar com eles. Dentro de poucos meses, as opiniões foram positivas e os negócios iam bem. Alice e Emmett ainda trabalhavam na Forks High School, fazendo o que eles faziam de melhor. Jasper havia conseguido uma posição de médico da família para que tivesse mais tempo para sua família. Jake e Leah haviam começado seu próprio pequeno bando de dois meninos, Claire e Quil estavam esperando o seu primeiro, e Embry e Olivia tinham acabado de se amarrar no inverno anterior.

Segurei-me em todas as memórias felizes quando o pastor começou a desenrolar o serviço. Tão maravilhosa quanto minha vida havia se tornado, hoje estava me batendo mais forte do que eu esperava. Eu sabia que era porque foi Charlie quem tinha feito tudo isso possível. Eu tentei ser forte, mas falhei miseravelmente assim que eles começaram a abaixar o seu caixão no chão. Eu enterrei meu rosto no peito de Edward, seus braços me segurando apertado enquanto eu soluçava baixinho em seu abraço. Perder Charlie trouxe de volta as lembranças de quando eu pensei que Edward havia morrido todos aqueles anos atrás e eu senti-me ferida. Embora eu já não questionasse a força do nosso amor, ou a força do nosso relacionamento, eu sabia muito bem o quão pequenas escolhas nos são dadas quando uma vida pode ser tirada. Como eu tinha feito cinco anos atrás, eu me vi cantando na minha cabeça, 'Não me deixe, Edward. Por favor, não me deixe'.

Durante a recepção que se seguiu, eu consegui me segurar, mas eu nunca me afastei de Edward. Mesmo quando alguém me sufocou em um abraço, eu encontrei uma maneira de ter sempre um poder sobre ele. Felizmente, ele pareceu entender a minha necessidade e fez o seu melhor para me segurar o máximo possível. Eu sei que ele ficou de luto por Charlie também, os dois tinham estabelecido um relacionamento muito próximo à sua própria maneira. Alice também, ela estava particularmente desolada. Mas, talvez, ninguém lamentou como eu, com exceção de Jacob. Jacob há muito tempo pensava em Charlie como um pai e eu sabia que, para ele, era como perder seu pai mais uma vez. Não foi por acaso que os filhos de Jacob e Leah foram nomeados como duas pessoas muito especiais, Billy e Charlie. A única vez que eu larguei a mão de Edward foi quando Jacob me encontrou e nós dois nos abraçamos e choramos nos ombros um do outro.

No final do dia, de volta ao que havia se tornado a _nossa_ casa, eu sentei-me indiferentemente no grande sofá em frente à lareira. Eu assisti em silêncio enquanto Edward acendia o fogo para mim, sentindo-me ainda mais desgastada e frágil. Mesmo enquanto observei meu marido cuidar de mim, sabendo que eu nunca poderia estar verdadeiramente sozinha enquanto eu o tivesse, eu estava simplesmente e dolorosamente triste.

"Bella, por favor, diga alguma coisa." Eu virei meus olhos para longe do fogo, encontrando os olhos amorosos de Edward mergulhados em lágrimas. "Por favor, apenas me diga o que você precisa".

Eu quase quebrei-me com a visão dele ajoelhado diante de mim. Como eu tinha sequer pensado que minha vida estaria completa sem ele era um mistério para mim agora. Tudo o que nós passamos nos trouxe aqui, nos fez o que éramos hoje. Eu estendi minha mão para ele, deixando minhas mãos descansarem em seus ombros fortes brevemente antes de meus dedos se moverem para se enrolarem em seus cabelos. Eu precisava senti-lo, ter aquela lembrança física de que ele estava aqui comigo agora, saber que ele estaria sempre comigo.

"Edward, tudo que eu preciso é você, só você." Nenhuma palavra exata foi falada em minha mente. Eu podia ainda me lembrar do dia em que Edward havia dito as mesmas palavras para mim nesta mesma casa de campo. Mas naquela época eu não entendia. Eu não sabia que era algo além da necessidade que nos mantinha juntos. Mas agora eu sabia.

Fechei os olhos quando ele se inclinou para frente, pressionando seus lábios contra os meus. "Oh, Bella. Você me tem, você sempre me terá. Eu peguei você." Ele estabeleceu-se entre as minhas pernas, seus braços envolvendo em torno de mim enquanto ele me segurou com força, pressionando seu corpo contra o meu. Enrolei-me em torno dele, agarrando-me ao conforto e segurança do seu abraço.

Sem esforço, ele me levou para o nosso quarto, murmurando lembranças do quanto ele me amava e que ficaríamos juntos para sempre. Carinhosamente ele me ajudou a despir-me, deixando-me apenas em minha calcinha antes de subir na cama ao meu lado. A exaustão emocional do dia e dos dias anteriores tinha finalmente me atingido e não demorou muito antes de eu deixar minha mente completamente desligada e cair no sono. A única coisa que poderia envolver ao redor do meu cérebro era o fato de que eu estava nos braços de Edward e que ele estava me segurando e cantarolando para mim como havia feito tantas vezes antes. Ele era a razão que eu poderia encontrar a paz entre o horror, ele era a razão que eu sabia que as coisas um dia estariam bem novamente.

Quando a consciência começou a surgir, eu cantarolei em contentamento assim que registrei a sensação dos dedos de Edward dançando para cima e para baixo do meu braço nu. Com meus olhos ainda fechados, sorri no beijo de Edward, inesperado e doce.

"Hey." Eu enterrei meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço enquanto minha garganta grasnou com a primeira tentativa em falar no dia.

"Hey." Ele brincou de volta com um beijo. "Como você está se sentindo?"

Sua mão correu suavemente para cima e para baixo das minhas costas enquanto eu me deitava contra ele, respirando-o, saboreando-o. Mesmo que eu soubesse que essa era a nossa vida agora, eu nunca pararia de saborear cada uma destas manhãs. Eu sabia que nunca pararia de me alegrar em cada beijo. Eu nunca pararia de comemorar cada momento que eu gastasse com o meu marido, meu Edward. E eu sabia que nunca deixaria de amá-lo.

"Mmm... melhor, obrigada." Eu podia admitir que eu estava totalmente estragada pelo meu marido. Charlie estava certo em acreditar que eu seria bem cuidada por Edward. Claro que havia momentos em que ele ia longe demais, mas ainda tínhamos muito tempo para aprender e crescer um com o outro. Eu não estava preocupada.

Nós dois vivemos nossas vidas separados um do outro e, enquanto nós dois sabíamos que sobreviveríamos a isso, não seria uma vida real. Havia uma diferença entre apenas viver para o benefício de passar os dias e viver a vida porque cada dia trazia algo novo e maravilhoso. Tendo vivido ambos, era tão fácil agora ver a diferença e saber quão certa e maravilhosa era a sensação de viver uma vida completa com alguém que você amava profundamente. Era fácil mover-se passando pelos pequenos argumentos que eram inevitáveis porque sabíamos que nunca seriam suficientes para nos separar de novo.

Ele trouxe a minha mão aos seus lábios, beijando cada um dos meus dedos levemente. "O que você gostaria de fazer hoje? Eu poderia chamar o grupo, ver se eles querem se encontrar para almoçar?"

Eu enrolei uma perna em torno de seus quadris enquanto balancei minha cabeça. "Não, obrigada. Eu estava esperando que eu pudesse ser preguiçosa hoje." Eu tive o suficiente de ir a lugares, assinar coisas e encontrar pessoas. Tudo que eu queria era ficar na cama e ser feliz com o meu marido só um pouquinho. Eu queria enterrar minha cabeça na areia e ser descuidada por apenas um dia.

Corri minha mão sobre seu peito enquanto sua mão vagou para o sul da minha cintura. Seus fortes dedos agarraram-me quando eu enterrei meus quadris contra o dele, mostrando o que eu queria dele de forma óbvia. Eu suspirei em seu beijo quando me senti abrir mão de tudo, só por agora. Eu não tinha tempo para pensar se isso era certo ou errado. Tudo o que eu sabia era que eu precisava de Edward. Eu precisava que ele fizesse amor comigo. Eu precisava sentir algo diferente de sofrimento.

Eu ajudei-o a puxar sua boxer para baixo quando ele rolou sobre seu lado, de frente para mim agora. Ele beijou meu pescoço para baixo antes de se instalar em meu peito nu enquanto puxava minha calcinha para baixo. Ele deixou sua mão prolongar-se no meu sexo enquanto trabalhou em mim um orgasmo rápido e surpreendente. Trazendo seu rosto de volta para o meu, ele sorriu triunfantemente. Ele sempre sorria assim quando eu gozava.

"Deus, você é tão bonita." Ele respirou pesadamente contra meus lábios. "Eu te amo muito, Bella".

Estendi minha mão para baixo para acariciá-lo, sentindo uma necessidade instintiva de sentir a sua excitação na minha mão. "Eu sei, Edward. Eu também te amo." Eu deixei minha perna envolver em torno de seus quadris novamente enquanto eu o guiava para a minha entrada. "Agora, mostre-me".

Sua mão encontrou a minha quando ele se inclinou para me beijar, forte. Minha cabeça caiu para trás com um gemido quando senti sua ponta pressionar contra mim, meus braços envolvendo seus ombros quando ele empurrou para a frente. Eu sabia que nunca deixaria de me espantar com a sensação incrível de fazer amor com Edward. Esse primeiro momento, quando ele estava totalmente dentro de mim, sempre era o meu favorito. Simplesmente não era possível sentir algo diferente de felicidade quando nos movíamos juntos assim. Gemidos suaves e beijos passavam entre nós enquanto nos movíamos lentamente, saboreando o momento. Mas não demorou muito para que eu precisasse de mais. Eu sempre precisava de mais.

Percebendo a minha necessidade antes que eu pudesse dar voz à ela, Edward empurrou-me para as minhas costas, movendo-se para pairar sobre mim. Minhas duas pernas estavam envolvidas em torno de seus quadris agora, meus tornozelos travados juntos na minha necessidade de trazê-lo para mais perto, sempre precisando de mais. Meus gritos tornaram-se desesperados quando a posição diferente concedeu um tipo diferente de atrito, trazendo-me cada vez mais perto da minha libertação.

"Ed-ward... tão bom... tão perto..."

Suas mãos capturaram meus pulsos, trazendo-os sobre a minha cabeça, quando ele começou a estocar mais forte. "Bella... eu amo você .. goze comigo... por favor... eu preciso sentir você..."

"Eu sei... eu preciso disso também..." Eu angulei meus quadris ligeiramente para cima, permitindo-o ir mais fundo, e eu podia sentir minhas pernas começarem a tremer. Mas quando ele levou uma mão para baixo atrás de mim, me segurando no lugar enquanto ele continuava a se mover contra esse lugar especial dentro de mim uma e outra vez, foi apenas momentos depois que eu me senti desfeita, gritando o seu nome enquanto meu corpo era dominado pelo prazer. Sua cabeça caiu para o meu ombro enquanto ele estremecia acima de mim, um gemido delicioso retumbando de dentro de seu peito enquanto ele pulsava dentro de mim.

Ele veio para descansar de modo que sua orelha estava no meu coração. Sua mão preguiçosamente brincava com meus seios enquanto nós dois recuperávamos nossas respirações, seus olhos fechados enquanto ele ouvia meu coração. Eu deixei meus dedos emaranharem em seus cabelos enquanto o momento silencioso era assinalado. Esses momentos preciosos de silêncio já não seguravam qualquer significado oculto ou segredos escondidos. Agora o silêncio simplesmente _nos_ segurava. Mesmo agora, enquanto minha mente começava a derivar para a frente, para longe da nossa cama e do brilho do nosso amor, eu me sentia segura sabendo que não importava o que viesse em seguida, nós encontraríamos uma solução juntos. E não importa o quão perdida eu me tornasse, eu sabia que, no final, eu sempre me encontraria com Edward.

_**FIM**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**__ Bem, o que dizer desse final? Eu chorei no início desse cap. pq realmente achei que Edward tinha morrido, depois chorei de novo na parte em que ela e Jake se abraçam e choram nos ombros um do outro... enfim, esse cap. quase acabou com o meu coraçãozinho. Espero que vc's tenham gostado. Agora tem apenas 2 cenas extras e, em seguida, começaremos com a tradução de AMAZING GRACE, a versão do Edward para essa história, então preparem seus corações para mais emoções..._

_Obrigada à todas que acompanharam desde o início. Perdoem-me por não citar nomes, mas tenho medo de esquecer de alguém, então só agradeço muitíssimo por vc's acompanharem!_

_E deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_Ju_


	35. Cena extra 1 – De Volta para Nós

**Cena extra 1**** – De Volta para Nós**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**~*~ Bella ~*~**

Colapsando primeiro com o rosto na cama luxuosa do hotel, meu marido riu para mim da porta. "Cansada?

"Puxa, de onde veio isso?" Eu rolei de lado para que ele pudesse ver meu sorriso, que só aumentou enquanto observei-o desmoronar ao meu lado.

Com ainda uma semana para ir no que parecia ser a turnê mais longa que eu já tinha feito do meu livro, eu estava começando a me perguntar se eu alguma vez teria a chance de voltar à nossa casinha no lago. Entre as turnês do meu livro e o trabalho de Edward, nós mal passamos mais do que um par de meses em casa nos últimos dois anos. Eu fiquei ligeiramente desolada quando perdemos o nascimento do filho de Alice, Jackson, no ano passado. Felizmente, já que estávamos longe para uma das atribuições de seu cargo, eu fui capaz de pegar o próximo vôo para casa. Edward entendeu, é claro, e veio para casa quando podia.

Nos últimos dois anos, desde que tínhamos nos casado e Charlie tinha morrido, nós realmente estabelecemos uma vida juntos. Mesmo agora e então, eu ficaria em Forks quando Edward sabia que ele só estaria ausente por alguns dias. E havia até mesmo momentos em que nosso trabalho nos fazia tomar aviões separados, mas tentamos evitar isso ao máximo possível. Entre nós, tínhamos acumulado um número ridículo de milhas de vôo e, depois que essa turnê do livro acabasse, eu estava ansiosa para fazer uma pausa de tudo. Eu sentia falta dos meus amigos, nossa família. E eu estava determinada a estar lá quando Emmett e Rosalie finalmente trouxessem para casa o seu bebê.

"Mais uma semana, querido." Eu cantarolava, contente, enquanto Edward colocava seus braços em volta de mim. "Mais uma semana".

Claro, eu não teria conseguido nada disso sem Edward e todo o seu amor e apoio. Mesmo quando ele estava fora, não havia uma noite que passou sem que ele me dissesse que me amava enquanto dizia boa noite. Independentemente de nossas agendas lotadas, a conexão entre nós nunca realmente vacilou. Tendo quase perdido um ao outro de verdade colocou as coisas em perspectiva e, a cada dia estávamos constantemente trabalhando para colocar nosso passado para trás. Ainda assim, dois anos depois, havia momentos em que eu sentia tanto a perda de Charlie que isso me fazia perder o ar. Mas eu sabia que era apenas parte do processo de luto.

Eu me entreguei aos afetos do meu marido, rindo, enquanto sua barba por fazer fazia cócegas no meu pescoço. Suspirei, sentindo o estresse do dia derreter com cada beijo ao longo da minha mandíbula. Eu lamentava o fato de que já era muito tarde e que eu teria que levantar inteira muito cedo no dia seguinte. Tinha sido há muito tempo desde que Edward e eu tivemos a chance de nos perder completamente um no outro. Nossa lua de mel foi curta e agridoce dada a doença de Charlie e, enquanto eu tinha estado muito feliz de finalmente ser a esposa de Edward, eu encontrei-me oscilando entre uma grande alegria e tristeza paralisante. Embora Edward me assegurasse repetidas vezes que o meu comportamento psicótico era normal, eu ainda carregava uma pontada de culpa por chorar tanto e Edward ter que passar muitas horas me segurando e me confortando.

Eu queria fazer algo para ele, mas eu estive tão preocupada com o trabalho que eu não tinha tido tempo nem energia para ser sorrateira o suficiente para o planejamento necessário para surpreendê-lo. Nós dois tínhamos discutido sobre tirar algum tempo para nós mesmos depois dessa turnê do livro, uma espécie de férias. Embrulhada nos braços de Edward, aninhada sob as cobertas, resolvi-me a ver Alice assim que voltássemos para Forks para começar a planejar algo para o meu marido. Ele havia cuidado tão bem de mim, já era tempo que eu fizesse algo em troca. Eu ri para mim mesma quando ele começou a roncar levemente, sinalizando que ele estava bem em seu caminho para a terra dos sonhos. Cuidadosamente para não puxá-lo de seu sono leve, eu trouxe sua mão esquerda até a minha boca e beijei sua aliança de casamento, sussurrando, "Eu te amo".

**~*~ Edward ~*~**

Observar minha Bella dormir era sempre um passatempo favorito meu. Ela era tão bonita. Suspenso em algum lugar ao longo do centro do país, eu observei suas pálpebras flutuarem, perguntando-me, como sempre, quais segredos ela guardava de mim em seus sonhos. Suspirei, trazendo o cobertor em torno de seus ombros enquanto ela se mexeu um pouco em sua cadeira. Eu estava preocupado. Eu podia senti-la se afastando de mim. No início, eu acreditei nela quando ela disse que era apenas a turnê do livro que a estava preocupando, mas, ultimamente, eu estava começando a perceber que era algo mais. Em vez de sorrir, antecipando o fim de suas viagens, eu notei a pequena linha de preocupação entre suas sobrancelhas fazendo aparições regulares enquanto discutíamos nossos planos sobre retornar a Forks.

Não demorou muito tempo para juntar as peças depois disso. Era a única coisa que tínhamos deixado incerta quando nos casamos e a única conversa que nós dois conseguimos evitar por dois anos. Crianças. Era um assunto delicado, a única coisa que eu realmente me preocupava que poderia nos separar, mesmo depois de tudo que nós passamos. Sinceramente, antes de Bella eu não tinha pensado muito sobre a possibilidade de iniciar minha própria família. Antes de Bella eu não podia sequer imaginar que eu acabaria por encontrar o amor e muito menos ser digno de alguém tão bonita e carinhosa como a minha Bella. Mas agora, tudo era diferente. Agora, quando eu olhava para minha mão esquerda, vendo a modesta aliança de platina ao redor do meu dedo, eu encontrei-me querendo mais.

Eu tinha conversado muito com meu terapeuta ultimamente, sobre trazer o assunto à tona com Bella. Tanto quanto eu vinha, eu ainda tinha que me lembrar constantemente que nenhum de nós era perfeito e que a única maneira de que o nosso relacionamento continuasse a funcionar seria se continuássemos a conversar com o outro. Eu tinha me resolvido a ter esta discussão com Bella uma vez que chegássemos em casa, esperando que, estar em um ambiente reconfortante ajudaria a discussão a ser mais suave. Embora, eu não tinha certeza de quem precisaria mais de conforto, Bella, ou eu. Era difícil conciliar minhas necessidades com as necessidades que eu sentia como seu marido. Como seu marido, eu queria dar a ela tudo e protegê-la e ter certeza de que ela estava feliz tanto quanto possível. Mas, às vezes, como agora, eu me preocupava que, honrando os meus sentimentos e discutindo-os com ela, eu estaria agindo em oposição completa a todas as coisas que eu tinha prometido a ela no dia do nosso casamento. Eu não queria ser a razão para as suas lágrimas... não mais.

Eu tinha que admitir para mim mesmo que o pensamento de Bella carregando meu filho, nosso filho, não era apenas excitante, mas quase feliz. A idéia de criar algo com ela, de criar vida com ela, era tão poderosa e mortificante. Pensando em observar a barriga de Bella crescer em volta com uma criança era algo que tinha começado a deslizar em meus sonhos e a felicidade que veio com esse sonho ainda estaria comigo quando eu acordasse.

_Deus, eu sou tão __fodidamente egoísta._

Eu tive que lembrar de manter as coisas em perspectiva, tentar permanecer o mais objetivo possível quando falasse com ela. Eu poderia inferir que a principal razão pela qual Bella não queria filhos era por causa do trauma de sua infância. Era lógico supor que alguém que cresceu com uma mãe instável se preocuparia sobre cuidar de seu próprio filho da mesma maneira, embora eu soubesse que isso nunca seria possível para Bella. Minha esposa era a pessoa mais entregue, amorosa, compassiva e amável que eu conhecia. Vê-la com os filhos dos nossos amigos era tanto lindo como torturante. Era um vislumbre do que poderia ser e o que eu temia que nunca tivéssemos.

Na verdade, nós nunca realmente discutimos crianças como uma possibilidade e meu terapeuta tinha trabalhado muito duro para me lembrar que todas as minhas suposições sobre os sentimentos de Bella sobre o assunto eram apenas isso, suposições. Era fácil esquecer que nós estávamos há apenas por quase 4 anos em um relacionamento sério. E tanto quanto eu amava Bella e sabia quão certo foi finalmente casar com ela, a doença de Charlie e posterior morte tinham claramente influenciado no processo. Bella, em especial, tinha estado em todo o lugar emocionalmente. Nossa lua de mel tinha sido nada mais do que um fim de semana prolongado longe e cheio de lágrimas e culpa. Bella merecia mais e, de acordo com meu terapeuta, eu também.

É por isso que eu tinha planejado uma segunda lua de mel para surpreender Bella. Esme foi além de útil para me ajudar a organizar os detalhes enquanto Bella e eu estávamos viajando. Eu não poderia ter feito isso sem ela. Mas eu sabia que o momento era certo e isso era algo que precisávamos fazer. Precisávamos desacelerar, nos reconectar e ter algumas conversas sérias sobre o nosso futuro. Era hora de colocar as cartas na mesa, assumir o risco e acreditar que nosso amor seria visto através de nós mais uma vez. Era hora de ter fé.

**~*~ Bella ~*~**

Como de costume, as coisas não tinham corrido como eu tinha previsto inicialmente. Após o nosso retorno para Forks, eu logo me encontrei envolvida em bebêmania. Entre o primeiro aniversário de Jackson no horizonte e com a chegada da pequena Kaylee Iris Cullen, todas as conversas pareciam acabar em bebês. Inútil dizer que me senti um pouco fora do lugar. Eu dizia "oo-ed" e "aww-ed" em intervalos apropriados, segurava tanto Jackson como Kaylee, arrulhava em seus rostos e me maravilhava com seus minúsculos dedos e, felizmente, acabava entregando-os de volta para seus pais quando chegava a hora de trocar suas fraldas. Sentei-me de volta e ri silenciosamente quando Alice e Rosalie descenderam em conversas intensas sobre o melhor carrinho e as avaliações de segurança dos últimos assentos de carro.

Ashley era uma mistura perfeita de seus pais. Seu cabelo era castanho claro e levemente ondulado, seus olhos cor de avelã como de Alice e seu sorriso amplo e com covinhas, como Jasper. Em uma criança madura de cinco anos de idade, ela claramente amava seu irmãozinho, Jackie, como ela o chamava. Quando ela esvoaçava em torno dele, ela me lembrava muito de Alice e como ela estava sempre olhando para aqueles ao seu redor e fazendo tudo o que podia para ter certeza de que eles pareciam e sentiam o seu melhor. Jackson, ou Jack, era um fogo de artifício. Ele tinha um sorriso malicioso que me lembrava mais de Emmett do que qualquer um. Ele mal tinha um ano de idade e eu sabia que ele seria um mão-cheia. Ashley tinha sido um bebê doce e quieto, mas eu poderia dizer que Jack seria exatamente o oposto. E eu sabia que estávamos todos ansiosos para conhecer Kaylee.

Era bom estar ao redor de todos novamente e eu estava dominada com a felicidade que Rosalie e Emmett finalmente adotaram a filha que tanto queriam. Ainda assim, pude sentir uma pequena dor construindo em meu peito. Eu não podia ignorar a pontada de desejo que vislumbrei nos olhos de Edward enquanto ele me olhava segurar Kaylee, ou enquanto ele observava Jasper e Emmett brincando com Ashley e Jack. Eu sei que ele tentava esconder isso de mim, mas ele devia saber melhor até agora. Não havia mais segredos entre nós, mesmo que não falássemos sobre eles. Era da natureza de Edward me proteger de tudo e de todos, incluindo ele próprio. Mas vê-lo brincar com Ashley e Jack, vendo a luz de alegria em suas feições, eu podia sentir seu desejo como se fosse o meu próprio.

Eu sabia que isso aconteceria. Eu sabia que seria impossível ignorar a pequena fenda que havia começado a se formar entre nós uma vez que estávamos novamente cercados pelos nossos amigos e familiares. Quando estávamos viajando, era mais fácil ignorar as coisas. Era fácil se envolver nas exigências do trabalho e eu posso ter sido culpada de atirar-me ao trabalho de modo a evitar propositalmente lidar com esta questão em particular. Ainda assim, Edward não tinha estado exatamente me pressionando sobre o assunto também. Mas, conhecendo-o, seu silêncio significava que, ao contrário de como eu estava empurrando a questão de lado, ele estava provavelmente residindo nele.

Medo. Isso sempre parecia voltar ao medo em suas diversas formas. Eu acho que nós dois estávamos com medo de abordar o tema de crianças porque nós não queríamos irritar um ao outro. Mas eu sabia que, na raiz das coisas, era o meu próprio medo que criou o abismo, em primeiro lugar. Deus, eu tinha medo de muitas coisas. Eu ainda estava com medo de que, um dia, eu me tornaria a minha mãe, vítima da minha própria mente. Eu tinha medo que eu poderia passar a doença da minha mãe para todos os filhos que eu pudesse ter. Eu estava com medo que, se decidíssemos ter filhos, que então descobriríamos que não poderíamos, assim como Rose e Emmett. Eu estava com medo de deixar Edward para baixo, de não dar o que ele tão claramente queria e o que isso faria conosco.

Eu tinha medo que, depois de tudo que nós passamos, eu ainda poderia perdê-lo.

Eu sabia que era ridículo pensar dessa forma. Ainda assim, eu não conseguia impedir meus pensamentos de irem nessa direção. Eu sabia que Edward me amava. Eu sabia que pertencíamos um ao outro. Eu sabia que ele nunca me deixaria, ou faria qualquer coisa intencionalmente para me machucar. Intelectualmente, eu sabia que não havia nenhuma razão para ter qualquer insegurança sobre o nosso relacionamento. Mas, às vezes, saber e acreditar são duas coisas muito diferentes. Assim, quando Esme e Alice me convidaram para um brunch*****, eu aceitei de bom grado, sabendo que eu poderia falar com elas e elas seriam capazes de me ajudar a resolver-me através de meus sentimentos.

_*__Brunch__: __é uma refeição de origem americana, que combina o café da manhã com o almoço. É normalmente realizada aos domingos, quando toda a família se reúne entre 10 e 14 horas em torno da mesa._

"Então, Bella, eu aposto que você está contente de estar em casa um pouco. Pela impressa eu li que parece que sua turnê do livro foi muito bem sucedida." O sorriso fácil de Esme foi como um conforto, senti-me relaxar.

"Sim, é bom ter acabado com a turnê." Pausando para fazer nosso pedido de bebidas ao garçom, encontrei-me preparando para desnudar minha alma. Eu realmente apreciava o meu relacionamento com Esme. Com os meus pais mortos, Esme tinha preenchido o papel de confidente e uma figura materna com confiança e graça. Alice também continuou a ser um pilar de força e amizade, e eu sabia que elas seriam perfeitas para me dar conselhos. Eu sabia que elas não me julgariam, ou sentiriam pena de mim. Eu confiava nelas.

O que começou como uma conversa fácil, ficando longe de crianças e maridos, tornou-se séria uma vez que tínhamos acabado nossa comida. "Então, há realmente algo que vem me incomodando ultimamente e eu queria falar com vocês primeiro antes de falar com Edward".

"Eu sabia! Eu não disse a você, mãe?" Eu ri, momentaneamente aliviada enquanto Alice arrastava sua cadeira para mais perto de mim. "Vá em frente, Bella. Cuspa." Era bom saber que Alice sempre seria Alice.

"Bem, veja só, nós, quero dizer e-eu estou assustada." Eu me concentrei em minhas mãos cruzadas na minha frente sobre a mesa enquanto tentava ordenar meus pensamentos em um discurso coerente. "O assunto das crianças-"

Eu fui cortada pelo arfar de Alice. "Bella, você está -?"

"Não! Não, nada disso." Eu assisti tanto Alice como Esme exalarem fortemente, cada uma de um lado de mim. "É apenas, antes, eu não queria filhos. E então, com Edward, bem, ele nunca trouxe o assunto à tona, então eu percebi na hora que ele simplesmente não estava em um lugar onde ele poderia pensar em coisas tão longe no futuro. Então, com tudo com Charlie, foi apenas algo que meio que escorregou por entre as fendas quando nos casamos. Mas, ultimamente, eu acho, eu quero dizer, eu o tenho observado e acho que ele pode, eu acho-"

"Você acha que ele quer ter filhos?" Eu concordei a minha resposta para Esme, sentindo minha garganta se contrair quando engoli de volta a vontade súbita de chorar. "E você não quer ter filhos?"

"E você tem medo que ele não vai querer ficar com você agora?" Eu tive que trazer uma mão para cobrir minha boca quando a mão de Alice descansou no meu ombro.

"Oh, Bella, querida." Eu podia sentir-me desmoronando, mas a última coisa que eu queria fazer era causar uma cena. Mas, Esme, brilhante como sempre, ofereceu-se para pagar nossa conta enquanto Alice guiava-me para fora.

Sentando em um banco, enxuguei algumas lágrimas que tinham escapado enquanto eu respirava o ar frio e fresco. _Eu queria ter filhos? __Eu queria ter filhos de Edward?_ Era difícil responder a essas perguntas. Havia tanta coisa a considerar, a doença mental da minha mãe, a depressão de Edward, as constantes viagens que tanto Edward como eu fazíamos pelas nossas carreiras. Parecia apenas como se, como sempre, tínhamos as probabilidades empilhadas contra nós.

"Bella, está tudo bem para falar?" Balancei a cabeça, batendo no espaço ao meu lado para Esme sentar. Sentando-se, trazendo o braço em volta dos meus ombros, eu caí em seu conforto. "Por que você não começa desde o início?"

Eu comecei. Eu falei, e falei, e falei como eu não tinha feito há muito tempo. Pareceu-me que, uma vez que a porta tinha sido aberta, eu não poderia segurar qualquer coisa por qualquer tempo. Alice e Esme calmamente me orientaram, ouvindo todos os meus medos sobre a minha mãe e o desconhecido. Mesmo que Edward fosse meu marido e eu o amasse e confiasse nele com a minha vida, eu não poderia ter tido essa conversa com ele. Primeiro, eu precisava entender melhor meus próprios pensamentos e sentimentos, e então eu falaria com ele, eu devia isso a ele.

Quando eu despejei para fora os medos, as perguntas começaram.

"Bella, por que você não mencionou tudo isto antes?"

Dei de ombros, "Eu não sei, Alice. Eu acho que apenas empurrei tudo de lado. Até recentemente, todas as outras questões pareciam simplesmente mais importantes, maiores, sabe?"

"Mas a questão real, penso eu, Bella, é, o que você quer?" Suspirei quando Esme fez a mesma pergunta que eu tenho me perguntando por meses. "Quero dizer, se você não tivesse que se preocupar em repassar a doença de sua mãe e se o cronograma de viagem não fosse um problema, quando você coloca tudo de lado, você iria querer ter um filho com Edward?"

O ar pareceu parar ao nosso redor enquanto sua pergunta pairava no ar. Eu nunca tinha parado para analisar a questão sob essa luz, sem todos os meus medos e inseguranças nublando a minha visão do futuro. Foi incrível perceber o quanto isso alterou a minha perspectiva.

"Você não tem que ter a resposta certa agora, querida. Mas eu quero que você pense sobre isso. Porque você não pode deixar esses medos impedi-la de alcançar seus sonhos, não importa a forma que eles tomam. Você precisa ter fé que, não importa o que você e Edward decidirem, vocês dois vão trabalhar juntos para enfrentar a vida que lhes for dada. Não tome sua decisão baseada no medo".

As palavras de Esme dispararam diretamente ao meu coração, abrindo um canto que eu não tinha percebido que tinha sido fechado. É claro que ela estava certa. Assim como eu confiava nelas para me ouvir e encarar as coisas que eu tinha evitado, eu tinha que confiar que Edward me ama não importa o que aconteceria em nosso futuro. Por um breve momento, senti-me um pouco envergonhada que eu tinha perdido de vista esse fato. Quando chegou a hora de nos separar, fui abatida uma vez mais pela forma como eu tinha sorte de ter Alice e Esme na minha vida. Por causa de seu amor e apoio, eu tinha um novo futuro para considerar, um cheio de esperança e amor, não de medo.

"Edward, o que você fez?" Ele conseguiu esconder o nosso destino até o momento em que se aproximou do portão e o sinal revelou que estávamos embarcando num vôo para Maui.

Ele riu contra os meus lábios quando me puxou para um beijo. "Relaxe, por favor, e deixe-me mimar a minha esposa".

"Mas o que sobre-"

"Eu já justifiquei nossa folga para os nossos agentes e, sim, todo mundo sabe que nós vamos ficar fora pela semana".

"Mas-"

"Eu tive Alice e Rosalie me ajudando a arrumar suas malas para a ocasião".

"Mas-"

"Bella, querida, confia em mim. Por favor?"

Seu pedido foi quase profético.

Edward excedeu em me mimar. Eu fiz o meu melhor para aceitar graciosamente seus esforços, mas, para seu crédito, ele tinha aprendido bem os meus limites. Nossa suíte era linda sem ser a melhor. Era ruim o suficiente que ele moveu-nos rapidamente para o Havaí. Ele tinha encontrado um local que estava fora do caminho batido, assegurando o tipo de silêncio que só o isolamento pode trazer. A parte de trás da nossa suíte tinha vista para a praia e eu sorri com a idéia das ondas nos embalando para dormir à noite. Era perfeito para o que eu queria e o que nós precisávamos. Nada foi levado às pressas ou agendado. Ficamos deixados inteiramente sozinhos em nosso salão para descansar, ou dar um passeio pela cidade se batesse a inspiração. Era perfeito, exatamente o que eu teria planejado para o meu sorrateiro marido não superar-me antes de mim.

Tanto quanto eu estava ansiosa para relaxar, eu também estava ansiosa para abordar o assunto de filhos com Edward. Depois da minha conversa com Alice e Esme, e tendo tempo para descobrir como eu realmente me sentia, eu não queria evitar o assunto por mais tempo. Eu também sabia que nem tudo seria decidido depois de uma conversa. Eu sabia que Edward precisaria de algum tempo para pensar, uma vez que nós conversássemos. Mas a parte mais importante era que nós tivéssemos a discussão e nos livrássemos dessa questão. Longe da rotina de nossas vidas, longe das exigências do trabalho, poderíamos voltar a ser apenas Edward e Bella.

E então, na primeira manhã que eu acordei com um sol brilhante na cama confortável, mas não familiar, com meu Edward olhando para mim com um sorriso suave, eu encontrei a minha determinação.

"Edward, há uma coisa que eu acho que nós deveríamos conversar." Seus olhos se estreitaram quase imperceptivelmente enquanto seguiram a mão que estava traçando padrões sem sentido ao longo do meu braço. "Hey," eu censurei levemente assim que eu levei minha mão até seu queixo coberto de barba, "eu prometo, vamos ficar bem. É só uma conversa".

Ele suspirou antes de inclinar-se para beijar-me lentamente. "Obrigado. Você sempre sabe o que dizer".

Com essa eu tive que rir. Sua percepção de mim ainda era tão enviesada. "Dificilmente." Eu zombei, passando minhas mãos pelos seus cabelos de sexo.

Puxando-me para mais perto de seu corpo, ele respirou profundamente assim que eu atei minha perna em volta dos seus quadris enquanto nos ajeitávamos nos nossos lados, de frente um para o outro. Depois de um beijo carinhoso em minha testa, ele se afastou para permitir que seus olhos encontrassem os meus. "Sobre o que você gostaria de conversar?"

Sem remexer ou dedos, ou desviar o olhar, eu mergulhei diretamente nele. "Edward, você quer ter filhos? Nós nunca realmente conversamos sobre isso antes, e ultimamente, quero dizer, eu acho que é hora de falarmos sobre isso, não é?"

Eu estava contente que eu não desviei o olhar quando eu perguntei porque então, eu não teria visto a sua apreensão derreter, eu não teria visto o vislumbre de esperança em seus olhos antes que o refreasse. "Sim, eu também acho que é uma boa idéia nós conversarmos sobre isso. Eu não posso dizer como estou aliviado que você está disposta a ter esta discussão".

"Por favor, tente. Eu preciso saber o que você está pensando. Eu sei por que eu tenho evitado o assunto, mas eu preciso saber por que você também não o trouxe à tona".

Naquela manhã, Edward e eu tivemos o café da manhã na cama e finalmente nos livramos da última bagagem de nossas vidas antes de nos conhecermos, antes da loucura de 7 anos atrás, antes de Edward partir para Chicago, antes de ele voltar para mim e nós realmente começarmos nossa vida juntos. Edward estava paciente, como sempre, enquanto eu confessava como eu estava apavorada pensando apenas em tudo o que poderia dar errado. Eu compartilhei com ele tudo o que eu tinha compartilhado com Esme e Alice, mas com a perspectiva que eu não tinha há poucos dias atrás.

"Desculpe-me por eu não querer conversar sobre isso antes".

Beijando para afastar o meu pedido de desculpas, Edward se levantou da cama para limpar os restos do nosso café da manhã. "Venha, vamos pegar algum sol".

Absorvendo o calor do sol e da areia quente debaixo de nós, foi a vez de Edward. Como eu temia, a sua maior preocupação era simplesmente me chatear. "Eu simplesmente não posso permanecer para sequer vê-la triste, meu anjo. Sua felicidade é a minha felicidade, lembra?"

Foi a minha vez de beijar para afastar suas preocupações. Eu estava mais do que feliz em tranqüilizá-lo que as coisas eram diferentes agora, que nós não poderíamos ter medo de falar sobre as coisas que realmente importavam. "Edward, por favor, não tenha medo nunca de me dizer como você se sente, ou sobre algo que o está incomodando. Vamos superar isso. Vamos consertar isso. Eu tenho fé em você e, mais importante, eu tenho fé em nós".

Nós não fizemos muita conversa depois disso. O resto do primeiro dia foi dedicado a fazer amor e nos reconectar.

Não foi até o terceiro dia de nossa pequena fuga que Edward finalmente admitiu que ele queria filhos. Sentado na praia, observando o pôr do sol, a mão de Edward esfregou círculos sobre o meu estômago enquanto ele se aninhou no meu pescoço. "Bella, o pensamento de você carregando nosso filho, e-eu nem sei como explicar isso corretamente." Mas antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele me parou com um beijo ardente. "Por favor, não diga nada agora. Só sei que é assim que eu me sinto. É algo que eu quero, mas somente se você realmente quiser isso também. Pense nisso, é tudo que eu peço".

Eu entendi o que ele queria dizer e eu amei o quão bem ele entendeu a minha necessidade de processar a nova informação no meu próprio tempo. Eu entendi que ele precisava de mim para tomar a decisão com base naquilo que eu queria. Ele não me queria dizendo sim em um esforço para agradá-lo. Mas não havia como negar que o seu desejo de ter filhos seria um fator pesando muito na minha decisão. E, enquanto eu suspeitava que Edward quisesse filhos, era outra coisa realmente ouvir o quão forte era esse desejo. Estava no tom de sua voz, estava em seus olhos enquanto eles pareciam gravitar para o meu estômago enquanto conversávamos, e isso tanto me estimulava como assustava.

No dia seguinte fomos apresentados à uma excursão ao longo da Hāna Highway*****. Eu estava completamente mortificada pela beleza da ilha. Paramos ocasionalmente para tomar alguns olhares mais de perto de algumas cachoeiras surpreendentes, tirando tantas fotos quanto eu podia. Tudo era tão brilhante, vibrante e vivo aqui, era inebriante. Excitante, também passou a ser um afrodisíaco. Nós quase não fomos ao luau naquela noite e, tanto quanto eu amava o Edward brincalhão, o luau foi espetacular e algo que eu não queria ter perdido.

_*__H__ā__na Highway__: __é uma rodovia de 109 km que liga a ilha de Kahului a H__ā__na, em Maui, no Havaí. A pista conta com 600 curvas e cerca de 60 pontes, muitas delas construídas em 1910 e ainda em funcionamento. Foto: __http:/ blog. chosun. com/ web_file/ blog/ 491/ 65491/ 1/ Hana_Highway, _Maui, _Hawaii. Jpg (retirar os espaços)_

"Então, eu estive falando com meu agente sobre a mudança de algumas coisas." Edward mencionou casualmente durante um almoço em um café local, enquanto esperávamos por uma pequena pancada de chuva passar.

"Sério? O que significa isso?"

"Bem, eu estive pensando em retroceder o quanto eu viajo. Então nós temos falado sobre eu trabalhar mais em casa, revisando as gravações, escrevendo notas de programa, esse tipo de coisa." Perguntei-me por que ele não tinha mencionado isso antes, quando eu tinha falado sobre como uma das minhas preocupações sobre filhos era o quanto nós viajamos.

"Oh? Eu não tinha percebido que era algo sobre o qual você estava pensando".

Ele deu de ombros, "É algo bastante recente, na verdade. Eu tenho pensado em falar sobre isso com você. Eu apenas, eu sinto falta disso. Eu sinto falta de nós." Quando sua mão veio para cobrir o lado do meu rosto, seu polegar levemente correndo ao longo da minha maçã do rosto, eu sabia o que ele queria dizer. Eu tinha sentido falta de nós também.

"Bella, querida, acorde." Eu cantarolava contra os beijos suaves que Edward pressionava nos meus olhos, puxando-me do meu sono. "Eu tenho uma surpresa para você. Mas você precisa primeiro acordar".

Eu dei uma olhada, piscando os olhos abertos, surpresa ao descobrir que ainda estava escuro. "Edward?"

"É quase duas da manhã e é hora de levantar." Ele riu com o que eu assumi que foi a expressão no meu rosto enquanto eu tentei fazer sentido nas coisas.

"O quê?"

"Vamos lá. Coloquei a roupa para você na cama. Você vai precisar se agasalhar para esta surpresa. Eu já volto e eu preciso que você esteja mais acordada quando eu voltar".

Sentei-me, confusa como sempre, enquanto vesti as calças de moletom, meias grossas e várias camadas de camisetas que Edward tinha escolhido para eu vestir. Muito fora disso para realmente pensar sobre isso, ou questionar, eu me vesti tão rapidamente quanto o meu corpo sonolento poderia conseguir. Retornando com um cobertor pesado, eu finalmente vi que Edward também estava vestido para o tempo que eu esperava em Seattle, não em Maui.

"Você é absolutamente adorável quando está confusa." Eu estreitei os olhos para ele, mas mantive minha boca fechada quando ele me entregou uma caneca de viagem cheia de café quente. "Eu prometo que tudo vai fazer sentido. Eventualmente".

Ele tinha muita sorte que eu o amava e confiava tanto nele, e que ele me trouxe o café.

Minha confusão só continuou a crescer, no entanto, quando Edward nos tinha embarcando em um ônibus turístico. Ainda mais confuso foi o fato de que não éramos os únicos a ir nessa turnê às três horas da manhã. Eu, entretanto, tinha conforto no fato de que os outros também estavam vestidos para o tempo frio e que nós não éramos os únicos carregando casacos e um cobertor. Mas, assim que um guia turístico de aparência animada embarcou no ônibus e pegou o microfone, eu me enterrei na segurança do abraço de Edward, tentando ignorar suas risadas às minhas custas.

"Bom dia. Estaremos entrando em andamento em apenas um momento. Mas primeiro eu queria saudar a todos vocês esta manhã e deixá-los saber que parece que o clima será ideal." Eu suspirei, aliviada com o tom suave e alegremente maduro de sua voz. Eu ainda não tinha idéia de onde estávamos indo, mas, no momento, realmente não importava.

A viagem de ônibus foi longa e eu reconheci muito do cenário do nosso tour pela Hāna Highway, só depois de algum tempo nós parecemos começar a subir, e subir, e subir.

"Haleakala***** é o que é considerado um escudo vulcânico que forma mais de 75% de Maui. É um vulcão adormecido, por isso não se preocupem." Enquanto a maioria do pessoal do ônibus riu levemente, virei-me para levantar uma sobrancelha ao meu marido.

_*__Foto de Haleakala__: http:/ www. mountainriders. com/ images/ haleakala_sunrise. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

"Você está me levando para um vulcão?

Balançando sua cabeça para mim, sorrindo, ele colocou um beijo na minha testa. "Você ouviu-o, está dormente. Você está segura. Confie em mim".

O guia turístico continuou a falar sobre a história do vulcão e algumas das características do parque ao redor e eu encontrei-me começando a acordar, apesar do fato de que ainda estava um breu. Antes que eu percebesse, estávamos passando por nuvens, e não foi muito tempo antes de o ônibus estacionar e nós desembarcarmos.

O ar frio era surpreendente, então eu corri para puxar o meu casaco. Edward me segurou perto enquanto nós seguíamos o grupo até um caminho em direção ao cume do vulcão. O ar estava visivelmente crispado, devido à altitude, mas não foi isso que tinha roubado o ar de meus pulmões. Quando nos aproximamos da área designada, meu queixo caiu e meus olhos quase saltaram da minha cabeça. Era de uma beleza indescritível.

Edward abriu seus braços, o cobertor enrolado em volta de seus ombros, enquanto eu me ajeitava em seu abraço com minhas costas em seu peito para observar o nascer do sol. Eu estava atordoada com o silêncio enquanto o céu começava a clarear quase imperceptivelmente. Era como ver o mundo vindo à vida novamente. Senti-me tão pequena parada no que parecia ser o topo do mundo, assistindo o despertar e a cor da manhã. Quando o sol finalmente esticou-se acima das nuvens, a terra abaixo de nós incendiou. Imaginei que poderíamos estar na superfície de Marte, tendo em conta a cor vermelha da cratera no solo. Era tão estranho, e um contraste gritante com todo o verde das florestas, o azul do mar e a areia branca empoeirada que nós passamos o tempo a semana toda.

"Edward, isso é tão surpreendente. Obrigada." Foi a primeira vez que qualquer um de nós tinha falado desde que tínhamos chegado e tive o cuidado de manter a minha voz baixa, não querendo perturbar a magia.

Ele me abraçou apertado ao seu corpo, nenhum de nós disposto a afastar os olhos da vista imponente na frente de nós. "Não, obrigado, por confiar em mim".

Deixando minha cabeça descansar contra seu ombro, mortificada pelo meu redor, aquecendo-me no amor do meu marido, do meu Edward, eu soube o que eu queria. Sentindo-me como se tudo fosse possível, que talvez tivéssemos passado através de dor o suficiente e que talvez estivéssemos em dívida com algum karma bom, eu finalmente senti o medo derreter completamente para longe. Mas agora não era o momento certo para dizer qualquer coisa. Parada na borda de um momento de alteração de vida, eu só queria aproveitar a alegria pura deste momento para que eu fosse sempre capaz de me lembrar desta manhã.

A viagem de retorno descendo o vulcão foi muito mais animada do que a subida. Nossas vozes se misturavam com o zumbido geral de admiração e emoção que veio com a nossa manhã. Hoje a noite seria a nossa última noite na ilha, a última noite que tínhamos completamente para nós mesmos e eu podia ver a mesma mistura de felicidade e hesitação que eu sentia refletida nos olhos de Edward. A semana tinha sido uma das melhores da minha vida e eu egoisticamente não queria que isso acabasse. Ainda assim, eu também estava animada para voltar para as nossas vidas, reconectada e com otimismo novo.

O jantar foi passado no Five Palms, no Resort Mana Kai Maui. A maior parte da conversa foi reflexiva, comparando nossos momentos favoritos da viagem, ambos concordando que era quase impossível encontrar palavras para descrever quão alteradora de vidas tinha sido a nossa manhã. Parecia quase um pecado não pedir o peixe do dia, nós dois escolhendo preparações diferentes para que pudéssemos trocar pedaços. Nós até alimentamos um ao outro com a sobremesa, _crème brûlée_***** servido na metade inferior de um abacaxi, agindo como recém-casados. Foi absolutamente divino e a maneira perfeita de dizer adeus à ilha enquanto observávamos o pôr do sol.

_*__Crème brûlée__(francês para "creme queimado"): é uma sobremesa que consiste em um creme rico e cremoso, feito com creme de leite, ovos, açúcar e baunilha, com uma crosta de açúcar queimado por um maçarico. É geralmente servido gelado e em taças individuais. Além de baunilha, pode-se usar também chocolate, café, canela, coco, licores etc. Foi atestado primeiro na França, no livro de receitas de Massialot em 1691. No Reino Unido, é associado com o Trinity College, Cambridge, ao qual, o nome da universidade era queimado sobre a sobremesa com uma brasa quente. Na Catalunha, é chamada de crema catalana, e é feita com limão, laranja e canela. Em Portugal, o pastel de belém guarda algum parentesco com o crème brûlée. Às vezes, ao açúcar queimado era dado uma Reação de Maillard, ou caramelização, pingando por cima um pouco de bebida alcoólica._

Fazendo um empacotamento de última hora no nosso quarto, eu tinha uma última pergunta para fazer a Edward. "Então, toda essa coisa de trabalhar mais em casa, quando você acha que começaria?"

"Ah, eu não sei, exatamente. Eu tinha planejado discuti-la mais quando voltássemos. Por quê?"

Eu sorri para mim quando sua voz entusiasmou-se do banheiro. "Bem, eu estava pensando, eu já estou com 31 anos, o que ainda é jovem, mas-"

"O quê?" Eu pulei quando ele me cortou. "Bella, o qu-quê, exatamente, você está tentando me dizer?"

Meu coração pulou no meu pescoço com a esperança crua em seus olhos. Não pude deixar de sorrir abertamente para ele, sentindo as lágrimas nos meus olhos.

"Eu estou dizendo, sim, Edward. E-eu gostaria que nós tentássemos".

No espaço de um suspiro eu estava em seus braços, em perigo de ser amada à morte. "Oh, Bella!" Ele se inclinou para beijar o meu rosto como se ele não tivesse me visto em anos, suas mãos quase tão urgentes também. Ofegante, ele deixou sua testa descansar na minha, os olhos intensos enquanto me encaravam. "Você tem certeza? Isto tem que ser o que você quer, Bella".

Foi a minha vez de puxar seus lábios com urgência até os meus, dizendo-lhe sem palavras como eu me sentia. Quando a necessidade por ar tornou-se demais para ser ignorada, cada expiração foi um "sim".

"Deus, eu te amo tanto." Sua voz era áspera, a mesma de veludo esmagado pela qual eu me apaixonei há sete anos.

Mas tanto quanto eu amava o som da sua voz, era hora de deixar os nossos corpos fazerem a conversa. Ambos nos movemos lentamente para remover a roupa, nosso toque suave e macio. Nós fizemos amor inúmeras vezes durante a semana, mas este foi diferente. Com cada beijo, uma nova promessa foi selada. Com cada respiração, a fé foi renovada. Os dedos de Edward conheciam meu corpo melhor do que eu, sabendo exatamente como escovar seus nós em meus mamilos, fazendo meu peito arquear para cima, implorando por mais. Sua boca respirava desejo na minha pele enquanto ele arrastava os lábios pelo meu torso, passando um tempo extra para beijar minha barriga em um gesto que era tão incrivelmente amoroso, eu me sentia a beira das lágrimas novamente. Mas, quando seus dedos e boca vieram juntos, eu perdi o controle, gozando forte e com o seu nome em meus lábios.

Beijando seu caminho para cima pelo meu corpo, eu suspirei enquanto eu lentamente comecei minha descida de volta à Terra. Eu deixei minhas mãos vagarem sobre seu peito e estômago, enterrando-me em suas duras linhas e musculosos músculos. Foi a minha vez de beijar o meu caminho através de seu corpo, sentindo meu coração inchar com cada som que ele fazia. Eu duvidava que houvesse alguma vez um momento em que fazer amor com Edward não me emocionaria. Sabendo que eu dava prazer a ele, que o seu corpo reagia ao meu tão fortemente, era inebriante.

Eu tomei meu tempo beijando as linhas de seus quadris, fazendo cócegas na pele da parte interna de suas coxas, antes de finalmente envolver meus dedos em torno dele. Senti minha própria excitação reforçar novamente assim que o tomei na minha boca, a sensação e o seu sabor familiar e todo másculo.

"Venha aqui." Ele pediu baixinho, me puxando para cima para deitar em cima dele. "Eu quero ver você".

Sentando de pernas abertas em seus quadris, eu balancei-me suavemente sobre seu rígido comprimento, revestindo-o antes de subir até levá-lo dentro de mim. Eu gemi com a sensação de suas mãos grandes e fortes enquanto elas seguravam meus quadris, me ajudando a mover-se sobre ele. Nossos movimentos eram lentos, nossos olhos travados um no outro enquanto nos movíamos juntos. Seus olhos me diziam tudo, me prometiam tudo. Ele estava me dizendo que, tanto quanto ele queria um filho, ele ainda me queria mais. Quando sua mão moveu-se do meu quadril para acariciar minha barriga, antes de subir ao meu seio, ele estava me dizendo que ele amaria o nosso filho incondicionalmente, que eu podia confiar nele para sempre estar lá.

Tudo muito cedo, tornou-se demais. Seu joelho veio para cima assim que me inclinei para trás, meus olhos revirando para trás da minha cabeça enquanto suas mãos avidamente se moviam através do meu corpo. Minha mão desceu para esfregar círculos exatamente acima de onde nós estávamos ligados, meus dedos ocasionalmente pastando seu comprimento. Seu nome era uma promessa quando eu desmoronei, dizendo que eu confiava nele, que eu sempre encontraria a fé em seu amor.

Seus braços me puxaram para baixo, suas mãos envolvidas em torno de meus ombros enquanto ele continuava a estocar em mim, irregular e fora de controle. Beijando ao longo do seu pescoço, sentindo o seu sabor na minha língua, sua respiração prendeu em sua garganta exatamente antes que ele gozou com um gemido torturado. Rolando-nos para os nossos lados, uma de suas mãos correu para baixo pela extensão das minhas costas, enquanto a outra emaranhava no cabelo úmido na minha nuca. Pressionei-me o mais próximo possível do seu corpo, sentindo-me tão pequena ao lado dele e tão incrivelmente amada e segura.

Quando chegou a hora de dizer adeus à nossa suíte, a Maui, isso foi feito com alegria e promessa. Eu não tinha percebido exatamente o quanto Edward e eu tínhamos nos afastado e o quanto nós necessitávamos dessa última semana. Mesmo que pensar nisso me assustasse, sabendo que nós estaríamos juntos novamente, que passamos através do nosso primeiro conserto verdadeiramente áspero, senti-me confiante de que sobreviveríamos seja qual for o próximo teste que tivéssemos. Contanto que nós dois nos lembrássemos da importância do equilíbrio, de dar e receber, o nosso amor resistiria ao teste do tempo.

_**

* * *

**_

_**N.T.: **__E então, gostaram? Sempre cheios de emoção esses caps... *suspira*. Agora só resta mais 1 cena extra pra essa fic ser completamente finalizada... _

_Ah, hj é aniversário da Irene, a dona desse perfil e da comu Perva's Place! Então, deixem muitas reviews aqui!_

_Bjs..._

_**Ju**_

_*****__Pra quem não sabe, agora a tradução de__** HOFY (Holding Out For You), **__da mesma autora de __**Devil's Angels,**__ é__** NOSSA**__! Nossa "participação" começou na semana passada e agora a autora posta 2 caps. por semana. Quem já lê, continue acompanhando, quem ainda não leu... corre pq a fic é ótima! Ela é postada diretamente no perfil da autora, o link é:_

_**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5424517/ 1/ Holding_Out_For_You_Portuguese_Translation**_

_(retirar os espaços)_

_******__Lembrem-se que amanhã temos __**O MULHERENGO...**_


	36. Cena extra 2 – Emmett e Rose

_**Nota da Autora**__: Aqui está uma pequena cena extra do que acontece no espaço entre o final de __**Perdido e Achado**__ e a cena extra 1. Não é muito._

_Aqui está um vislumbre da vida de Emmett e Rosalie__._

_

* * *

_

**Cena extra 2 – Emmett e Rose**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

"Sinto muito, Sr. Cullen. Os resultados não são o que nós estávamos esperando".

Eu assisti minha mulher morrer um pouco naquele dia. Externamente, poderia ter me perguntado se ela tinha ouvido o que o médico estava dizendo. Mas eu sabia. Eu podia ver nos olhos dela. Ninguém fez uma cena naquele dia, no consultório médico. E enquanto os dias passavam, um em frente ao outro, eu esperei. Esperei pela quebra que eu sabia que estava vindo. Minha Rosie era forte, mas eu sabia. Eu sabia porque o meu coração doía como o dela. Como ela, eu tinha sonhado com uma menininha de cabelos loiros encaracolados sobre meus ombros, com os olhos da mãe e minhas covinhas. Meus sonhos de ver a barriga da minha mulher crescer com o nosso filho se foram. E eu conhecia minha esposa. Eu sabia o quanto ela queria ser mãe, conhecer o milagre do nascimento. Então eu esperei.

Liguei para minha mãe, tanto por sua opinião profissional como por seu amor e conselhos, que apenas uma mãe pode oferecer. Ela, como eu, estava preocupada que depois de uma semana Rosalie ainda não tinha dito nada sobre a notícia. Eu tentei trazer o assunto à tona, mas suas defesas estavam no lugar e ela apenas disse, "Eu estou bem, Em. Eu sabia melhor do que elevar minhas esperanças".

Durante o decorrer desta semana, Esme, Alice e Jasper, todos tentaram de suas próprias maneiras para fazer Rosalie se abrir, mas sem sucesso. Eu estava ansioso para Edward e Bella voltarem para a cidade. Edward e Rosalie realmente tinham ficado próximos ao longo dos anos, uma vez que finalmente perceberam quão semelhantes eles eram. Eu tinha que acreditar que, se havia alguém que poderia chegar até ela, este seria Edward.

"Você sabe o que aquele imbecil me disse?" Eu tive que morder minha língua porque eu sabia exatamente o que ele disse a ela. Ele teve a sabedoria de me ligar para me avisar. E enquanto uma parte de mim estava pronta para passar por cima e dar um soco na cara dele pelo que ele tinha dito, esta foi também a primeira vez que eu tinha visto minha mulher mostrar qualquer tipo de emoção em quase duas semanas. Ele havia quebrado a calha. Ele tinha feito o que eu pedi.

"Eu não quero adotar! Eu não quero tentar substituir! Se não era para ser, quem sou eu para discutir?"

"Rosalie, e quanto a mim?"

"O que é que isso quer dizer?"

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda, lembrando do que Bella e eu tínhamos conversado.

"Olha, eu sinto muito que isso não pode acontecer do jeito que você queria, mas isso não significa que temos que desistir." Levantei-me da cama, estendendo minha mão para segurá-la, apenas para tê-la se afastando. Sua mão subiu para o seu peito e a expressão em seu rosto era de traição.

"Rose, eu amo você. Você sabe disso. Mas e quanto ao que eu quero? Eu sei que você está machucada. Eu sei o quanto você queria ter um bebê. Mas você já pensou o quanto eu queria um bebê? Sobre o quanto eu queria dar isso a você? "

Seus olhos moveram-se inquietos para trás e para frente e eu estava contente que pelo menos ela estava ouvindo. Bella tinha me ajudado a perceber que o sofrimento em silêncio simplesmente não era o meu estilo. Rosalie precisava de mim para ser o homem que ela se casou, o tipo de homem que iria chamá-la quando ela estivesse sendo egoísta. Ela precisava de mim para ser forte o suficiente para fazer o que era certo para nossa família.

"Então eu não vou desistir. Eu não vou deixar que este revés me impeça de dar a você a família que nós sempre quisemos. Mas eu preciso de você. Eu não posso fazer isso sem você. Eu preciso de você para estar nesta comigo." Engoli pesadamente, sentindo a minha voz começando a falhar com toda a minha esperança e temores estabelecidos tão pesadamente no meu peito.

Eu não tinha tempo para me preocupar, entretanto, que eu a tivesse empurrado longe demais. Em um piscar de olhos ela estava em meus braços, seu corpo tremendo com os soluços. E por mais que doesse ver minha linda Rose tão quebrada, eu também estava aliviado.

"Isso não é justo!"

"Eu sei, querida. Eu sei."

A vida não era justa. Mas eu seria amaldiçoado se eu apenas me acomodasse. Minha esposa queria uma família e eu faria isso acontecer.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora**__:_

_Cap. pequeno, mas com emoção, assim como a fic inteira!_

_Eu queria agradecer aqui a todas as pessoas que traduziram essa fic: Irene Maceió, Illem Assumpção e Mery Almeida, a colaboração dessa equipe foi perfeita!_

_Quero agradecer também a todas as pessoas que acompanharam e deixaram reviews! Obrigada! E não esqueçam de deixar reviews para este último capítulo._

_Todos já devem saber que temos o POV Edward desta fic, chama-se __**AMAZING GRACE **__e nós temos autorização para traduzi-la! Preparem-se pq ela começará a ser postada em __04 de outubro__! Não percam!_

_Obrigada por ler!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
